BETAVERSION: Die dunkle Kolonie
by Ancient Kiosk
Summary: Betaversion von Ancient Legion II. Einige Todesser müssen wegen eines Auftrags ins ferne Russland um neue Mitstreiter zu gewinnen: Werwölfe. Chars: Snape, Fenrir, Rosier, LM, NM, BL. Stand HBP. Kap 39: Liaison
1. Kapitel 1

**Anmerkung: **_Die dunkle Kolonie_ ist die mehr oder weniger direkte Vorgeschichte von _Die Unteren Ränge_. Allerdings kann man jede Geschichte für sich lesen und verstehen, die Rollenverteilung ist nämlich recht unterschiedlich, es gibt auch andere Storyschwerpunkte. Wie auch immer, wenn ihr vorhabt DUR ebenfalls zu lesen, tut das bitte möglichst _nach_ dieser FF hier, weil ihr euch sonst vieles verderben würdet. Wäre schade drum ;)

Achja: Beide Geschichten sind Teil eines Gemeinschaftsprojektes zu dem noch weitere FFs zählen. Näheres dazu in meiner ff. net Bio.

**Mehr zu der Handlung: **Ich will eigentlich nicht zuviel verraten, aber ein wenig mehr schadet nicht: Die FF wird hauptsächlich aus der Sicht von einigen Todessern erzählt, wahrscheinlich bis zu zehn Stück. Die drei echten Hauptcharaktere sind jedoch Severus Snape, Evan Rosier und noch ein Weiterer, aber ich würde zuviel verraten wenn ich seinen Namen nenne. Die Geschichte beginnt einige Monate nachdem Severus die Schule verlassen hat, er ist jedoch schon Todesser. Voldemort möchte Severus Talente fordern, weswegen dieser schwerere Aufträge bekommt. Einer von diesen Aufträgen führt Severus und ein paar andere Todesser nach Russland, es gilt eine Kolonie von Werwölfen aufzuspüren, die es dort angeblich in den Wäldern geben soll…zumindest gerüchteweise. Naja, eigentlich geht es um viel viel mehr als das, es ist eine lange Story mit vielen Charakteren und Handlungssträngen.

PS: Ich weiß sehr wohl das es damals noch Sowjetunion hieß, aber ich denke der Zauberwelt ist das ziemlich egal, die bleiben bei dem Namen Russland.

**Altersfreigabe:** Generell ab 16

**Warnings: **Gewalt, Dark, Rape, Mord, Folter, ein wenig Lime…aber es hält sich in Grenzen

**Genre: **Eine bunt-dunkle Mischung aus Drama, Thriller, Horror, Anti-Romance, Action, Abenteuer und ein wenig Krimi

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Die dunkle Kolonie**

**1. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Dreizehnter Ballabend**

**(Fast) unbekannte Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Ein Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin und Todesser_. _Cousin der Black-Schwestern_

Landolt Rosier: _Der Vater von Evan Rosier, Bruder von Druella Black_

Crescentia Rosier geb. Tuck: _Die Mutter von Evan, Ehefrau von Landolt_

Druella Black geb. Rosier: _Mutter der Schwestern Bellatrix, Andromeda und Narzissa_

Cygnus Black: _Vater von Bellatrix, Andromeda und Narzissa_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 20. September 1977_

„Benimm dich." flüsterte Landolt Rosier seinem Sohn mahnend zu, als eine große Gruppe geladener Gäste ihren Weg durch den strenggestutzten Garten nahmen und sich ohne übertriebene Hast dem Anwesen der Rosiers nährten, auf dessen steinerner Veranda auch Familienoberhaupt Landolt und Evan Rosier standen.

Evan unterdrückte ein gehässiges Schnauben und seine Brauen senkten sich angespannt über die Augen, was seine Mutter Crescentia mit einem Ellenbogenschlag in seine Flanke beantwortete: „Steh gerade." zischte sie eiskalt: „Und richte deinen Kragen. Oder willst du aussehen wie ein halber Affe?" Und dann, ohne Übergang, erfuhr ihr frostiger Ton einen schlecht geschauspielerten Wandel, sobald die ersten Gäste die Stufen zur Veranda genommen hatten: „Druella meine Liebe, wie geht es dir?"

Während Evan noch an seinem Kragen herumnestelte, hatte Crescentia ihre Schwägerin schon mit tausendfachen Lobesreden über ihre Kleidungs- und Schuhwahl überhäuft und ganz besonders Druellas üppiger Haarschmuck – eine Unzahl rotvioletter Federn des Feuerpfaus – erfreute sich einer theaterhaften Beliebtheit.

Hinter seiner Tante Druella Black kamen Evans Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa zum Vorschein, Bellatrix, mit einem gefährlich schattigen Blick und dem üblich dunklen Lächeln auf den Lippen, überblickte die übrigen Gäste so lauernd wie ein Raubtier bei der Jagd. Was immer sie suchte, sie fand es nicht und da scheinbar nichts anderes ihr Interesse erwecken konnte, kam sie auf Evan Rosier zu und zeigte dabei ganz eindeutig, das diese Handlung nur zweite Wahl war.

„Evan." grüßte sie ihn knapp und fixierte ihn mit übertrieben gelangweiltem Blick: „Du weißt ich hasse diese Schickeria, also verrat mir einfach ob _Er_ heute anwesend ist oder nicht."

Bevor Evan antworten konnte, schob sich schon Narzissa durch eine Wand von Gästen und musterte ihren Cousin mit einem fragenden Blick, der so ganz anders war als der ihrer älteren Schwester. In ihren blauen Augen lag etwas Fragendes: „Stimmt etwas nicht mit deinem Kragen, Evan?"

Scheppernd wurde ihm bewußt das er noch immer damit in Gange war, genau wie er die warnend funkelnden Augen seiner Eltern bemerkte, die ihn anfixierten, während sie weitere Gäste nebenbei begrüßten.

„Er ist so ungeschickt." bemerkte Narzissa zu ihrer Schwester, ohne sie direkt anzusehen. Bellatrix bleckte die Zähne wie ein Hund und gab auch tatsächlich den passenden Laut dazu: Ein frustriertes Knurren: „Er ist nicht ungeschickt, er hat Angst vor seinen Eltern." Ein leichtes Schmunzeln folgte dem Knurren: „Weißt du noch Zissy, wie er Mr. Yaxley Schnaps über die Sachen geschüttet hat, vor ein paar Jahren? Diesen überteuren _Rumänischen Zigeunerbrand_, der Mr. Yaxley das Hemd weggekohlt hat, bevor er überhaupt begriff was geschehen war. Man hat die Schläge von Onkel Landolt durch das ganze Haus gehört, ich hab mich köstlich amüsiert an diesem Tag."

Wenn Evan Rosier heute irgendetwas wie festliche Stimmung gefühlt hatte, dann verblasste die jetzt augenblicklich und an dem belustigten Ausdruck in Bellatrixs hübschem Gesicht lies sich eindeutige Schadenfreude ablesen.

Narzissa hingegen fand das ganze offensichtlich nicht besonders lustig. Sie schenkte Evan einen milden, entschuldigenden Blick: „Das ist nicht witzig Bella." sagte sie eindringlich an ihre Schwester gewandt.

Bellatrix überging das mit einem desinteressierten Schulternzucken.

„Es ist wirklich nicht lustig." murrte Evan schleppend: „Ich konnte danach drei Tage nicht laufen."

„Beschwer dich bei deinem Vater." konterte Bellatrix kalt: „Aber das würdest du ja nie tun, denn du bist ein bemerkenswerter Feigling wenn es um deine Eltern geht. Aber lassen wir das, bevor ich dir noch empfehle es der elterlichen Rebellion von Sirius gleichzutun-", Bellatrix und Narzissa schnaubten herablassend in einem wunderbar einheitlichem Chor: „Kommen wir zu meiner Frage." fuhr Bellatrix fort: „Ist _Er_ heute hier? Ja oder Nein?"

Auch Narzissas blaue Augen huschten mit verhaltenem Interesse zu Evan zurück, als suchten sie in dem gleichen, verwandtschaftlichen Blauton eine Antwort.

Zum ersten Mal fühlte Evan leichten Stolz der ihn durchzuckte, der typische Stolz eines Boten mit sehr guten Nachrichten an Interessenten: „Ja, Er wird kommen…der Dunkle Lord."

Bellatrix grinste höchst zufrieden, Narzissas Reaktion war feinsinniger, aber auch sie schien alles andere als unglücklich: „Es ist eine große Ehre." sagte die junge blonde Frau: „Er ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, da kann er manchmal nicht einmal an den Festen teilnehmen, die für ihn gegeben werden. Als die Averys letztes Jahr Gastgeber des zwölften Ballabends waren, da konnte er nur kurz erscheinen." Aus Narzissas Mund klang es wie ein großes Lob.

„Letztes Jahr gab es Probleme mit einigen Auroren." erinnerte Bellatrix sie: „Sie hätten beinahe eine Todesserfamilie gefangen nehmen können, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht eingegriffen und seine besten Todesser geschickt hätte. Zu denen ich mich übrigens zählen durfte."

Narzissa rollte mit den Augen: „Das erzählt sie mir fast täglich." seufzte sie an Evan gewandt. Evan mußte grinsen: „Ja, ich weiß. Ich kenne die Geschichte auch schon detailgetreu, inklusive jedes Tropfen Aurorenblut, das unsere liebe Bella an diesem Tag vergossen hat."

Er fing sich einen strafenden Blick von seiner älteren Cousine ein, aber Narzissa kicherte vergnügt, bis auch sie gefährlich anfixiert wurde.

Bellatrix wischte sich gelassen ihre dunklen Haare von der Schulter, nachdem sie genügend brennende Blicke verteilt hatte: „Ich denke ich gehe Rodolphus suchen dann kann ich in aller Ruhe mit ihm über euch herziehen. Entschuldigt mich." Sie machte auf dem Absatz ihrer schwarzen Stiefel kehrt und verschwand in der Menge feingekleideter Gäste. Evan sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Oh, keine Sorge." lächelte Narzissa wissend: „Sie lästert nicht. Sie wird nur kurz bemerken das die ganze Welt aus Banausen und Idioten besteht, ausgenommen dem Dunklen Lord, ihr selbst und vielleicht noch Rodolphus…zumindest wenn er großes Glück hat."

„Ich mache mir darüber keine Sorgen." entgegnete Evan ruhig: „Es geht um den Dunklen Lord, oder eher um eine Nachricht. Er will heute mit mir sprechen, _persönlich_." In seiner Stimme schwang Sorge mit, das war für Evan selbst deutlich hörbar, aber Narzissa sah ihn etwas verständnislos an: „Was ist daran schlimm?" fragte sie: „Du bist ein Todesser Evan Rosier, es gehört zu deiner Aufgabe."

„Ja, aber bisher hat er noch nie mit mir allein sprechen wollen. Sonst hat er mich immer in eine große Gruppe eingefasst, du weißt schon…ich war immer Teil eines Dutzend oder eines halben Dutzend, aber nie alleine…oder vielleicht bin ich ja gar nicht alleine, vielleicht hat er auch anderen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?" Er sah Narzissa hoffnungsvoll an, doch alleine ihr Blick war verneinend: „Ich bin hier wegen dem Ballabend", sagte sie: „Der Dunkle Lord hat mir keine Nachricht geschickt."

„Vielleicht Bella?"

„Das hätte sie mir sicherlich erzählt. Oh Salazar, Evan! Jetzt bleib doch einmal ruhig, du läufst ja schon blau an. Hast du Lampenfieber?"

„Todesangst." gab er gepresst zurück: „Was ist wenn er mich für etwas bestrafen will?"

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht oder?" harkte Narzissa schleppend nach.

„Nicht das ich wüßte."

„Dann hör auf mit deiner Paranoia, Evan. Warum bist du ein Todesser geworden, wenn du zu diesen Panikanfällen neigst?"

Evan warf ihr einen empörten Blick zu: „Meine Eltern wollten es so!" erinnerte er sie verletzt.

Das schien etwas in Narzissas Gedächtnis hervorzugraben und mit einem düsteren „Ach ja…" senkte sie den Kopf und starrte verlegen den blankgetretenen Steinfußboden der Veranda an. Evan ließ sich etwas zurückfallen bis er die Hauswand im Rücken hatte, die ihn stützte. Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können für diese Situation und als sein Vater ihm wieder einen dieser kalten, abschätzenden Blicke zuwarf, fühlte Evan wie sich Schweiß in seinen Handflächen bildete.

Narzissa war so hilfsbereit wie damals in Hogwarts, eine Eigenschaft die ihr hoffentlich nie verloren gehen würde. Zwar etwas genervt, aber dennoch pflichtbewußt tätschelte sie die Schulter ihres Cousins: „Ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser." seufzte sie und beeilte sich zu der Tafel zu gelangen, auf der kühles Wasser in Kristallgefäßen darauf wartete getrunken zu werden, eitel arrangiert mit Früchtetellern und Silberplatten auf denen Meeresfrüchte ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Alles so makellos und kostspielig wie Evan es von seinen Eltern Landolt und Crescentia Rosier gewohnt war.

Narzissa kehrte nicht alleine zurück. Fast als hätte sie ihn durch Zufall gefunden, schob sich eine dunkle Figur hinter ihr her, der Gang von schleppender Eleganz und einer offen zur Schau gestellten Langeweile: Severus Snape.

Hinter der blonden Narzissa mit ihrer hellen, reinen Haut und der weißen Abendgarderobe wirkte der junge Mann wie der dunkelste Schatten, der das herbstliche Sonnenlicht auf ähnliche Weise zu schlucken schien wie Lord Voldemort.

Narzissa drückte Evan das Glas mit Wasser in die Hand, das er mit einem schnellen Zug hinunterschluckte. Jetzt dröhnte sein Kopf von der plötzlichen Kälte.

„Warum diese Panik, Rosier?" fragte Severus stachelnd: „Hat dich ein Rotkehlchen gefährlich angesehen oder bist du einer kleinen Küchenmaus über den Weg gelaufen?"

Evan fixierte den Jüngeren säuerlich an, Severus verzog weder das Gesicht noch zuckte er mit der Wimper, aber Narzissa schmunzelte vergnügt in sich hinein und es fehlte offensichtlich nicht mehr viel, bevor sie laut loslachen würde.

Ja, Evan Rosier hatte schon als Kleinkind begriffen das er weder ein gefestigtes Nervenkostüm noch einen Schuss Mumm besaß, ein Zustand den seine Eltern nur noch verschlechtert hatten, mit ihren ständigen Drohungen, Zurechtweisungen und hin und wieder einigen saftigen Schlägen.

Nur blöd das, abgesehen von Evan selbst, es auch jeder andere auf dieser Insel zu wissen schien, inklusive seiner zahlreichen Verwandten und Anverwandten in Frankreich.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere warst du früher eine richtige Heulsuse." schnarrte Evan an Severus gewandt, der natürlich konterte: „Eine Eigenschaft die ich im Laufe meiner Kindheit erfolgreich abgelegt habe, Rosier. Aber dich sehen wir hier noch als Zwanzigjährigen, der sich an eine Wand stützen und sich von ehemaligen Schulkollegen mit Wasser beliefern lassen muss. Pass auf das deine Eltern das nicht mitbekommen."

Narzissa schlichtete ihre üblichen kleinen Stichelein mit einem sehr zarten, gekonnten Räuspern: „Welch rührende Widersehensfreude." lächelte sie belustigt: „Aber ich habe etwas herausgefunden Evan. Severus wurde nämlich auch vom Dunklen Lord auf ein persönliches Gespräch eingeladen."

Evan blickte auf, sah an seiner Cousine vorbei zu Severus hinüber, dessen blasses, schmales und nicht unbedingt ansehnliches Gesicht erstaunlich unberührt wirkte, als würde er von dem Gespräch mit Voldemort nicht mehr erwarten als einen kurzen Tratsch über das heutige Wetter.

Es gab nicht viel worauf Evan neidisch sein könnte wenn er jemandem wie Severus Snape gegenüberstand. Mit seinen feinen Zügen, die Narzissas sehr ähnlich waren; den blonden gepflegten Haaren und den blauen Augen sah er weit besser aus als Severus, der mit seiner Harkennase und den fettigen Strähnen keinen Preis gewinnen könnte. Auch waren die Rosiers eine reiche, wohlbekannte Familie, die das beste der englischen und das beste der französischen Zaubergesellschaft in sich vereinten. Aber trotz dieser augenscheinlichen Vorteile, war Severus der bessere Schüler, der vielleicht nicht in jedem Fach geglänzt hatte, aber über einen faszinierend kühlen und präzisen Verstand verfügte, vor dem selbst andere Spitzenschüler den Hut ziehen müßten, hätte Severus je versucht sie in einem direkten Zweikampf auszustechen.

Severus war ein bemerkenswerter Zauberer und Denker, der nicht unbedingt mit seinen Fähigkeiten angab, aber sich ganz genau darüber bewußt war was er konnte und sich weder über- noch unterschätzte.

Evan Rosier selbst war im Grunde nur ein recht gutaussehender junger Mann aus noblem Hause…ach ja, und natürlich nicht zu vergessen das er einen stets panischen Charakter besaß, sobald er seine Eltern in der Nähe vermutete.

„So…", Evan richtete sich ein wenig auf, er hatte sich genug an der Hauswand abgestützt: „Der Dunkle Lord hat dich auch eingeladen." wiederholte er das Gesagte für sich: „Warum?"

„Wir werden es früh genug erfahren." sagte Severus kühl.

Evan würde es nur gerne vorher schon wissen, er wollte nicht ahnungslos in den gezogenen Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords hineinrennen.

„Ist noch jemand eingeladen?" stocherte Evan weiter herum.

Severus zog den rechten Mundwinkel kraus: „Im Gegensatz zu dir lasse ich mich in solchen Fällen bequemerweise überraschen, statt sämtliche Gäste auszufragen."

Evan mußte sich geschlagen geben, man konnte nichts aus Severus herausbekommen, wenn dieser nicht wollte…und Plaudern war etwas, was Severus _nie_ wollte, weswegen man logischerweise auch _nie_ etwas aus seinem dünnlippigen Mund hörte.

Narzissa schien sich etwas zu langweilen und blickte von einem zum anderen. Evan wurde bewußt dass das Orchester längst angefangen hatte zu spielen und eine pompöse Melodie drang aus dem Inneren des Anwesens, Narzissas einer Fuß und die Finger ihrer einen Hand bewegten sich im Takt: „Der Ball hat begonnen." klärte sie die beiden jüngeren Männer auf, mit einem typisch weiblichen und bedeutungsschweren Unterton, aus dem Evan jedoch nichts heraushören konnte.

Severus schien da ebenso taub zu sein und Narzissas Blick verfinsterte sich langsam.

Die letzten Gäste strömten in das Rosier Anwesen, so das sie bald die einzigen waren die noch draußen auf der Veranda standen. Narzissa nahm es mit sichtbarer Ungeduld zur Kenntnis, sie schnaubte leise wie ein beleidigtes Mädchen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht Cousinchen?" fragte Evan.

„Ihr könntet mich ruhig fragen!" donnerte Narzissa kalt und wischte sich überheblich das Blondhaar aus dem Gesicht.

Evan und Severus wechselten einen höchst ratlosen Blick.

„Ob ihr mit mir tanzen wollt!" klärte Narzissa sie gequält auf und sie brauchte nicht erst wütend mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen um die Rolle von „Daddys kleinem, verwöhnten Liebling" perfekt zu spielen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um zu tanzen, sondern wegen der Einladung des Dunklen Lords." entgegnete Severus sachlich und fing sich einen beleidigten Blick ein, dann wandte sich Narzissa fragend an ihren Cousin.

„Ich…ähm…um ehrlich zu sein…warum tanzt du nicht mit deinem Ehemann, dem tollen Lucius Malfoy?"

Evan hatte selbstverständlich das falsche gesagt, augenblicklich straffte sich Narzissa, reckte ihre Nase ein Stück weit höher gen Himmel und schmollte: „Das sollte ich auch tun. Lucius ist ein so reifer Gentleman, im Gegensatz zu euch beiden Trotteln!" So zog sie von dannen, aber das wütende _Klack Klack_ ihrer teuren Schuhe blieb ihnen noch lange als Echo erhalten.

„Ich glaube sie mag dich." kommentierte Evan.

„Und ich glaube du hast dir den Kopf angestoßen." entgegnete Severus trocken und dann, ohne Übergang: „Ab wann dürften wir den Dunklen Lord erwarten?"

„Dauert bestimmt noch etwas." Evans Überlegung was er in der Zwischenzeit tun sollte, wurde je unterbrochen als seine Mutter Crescentia urplötzlich auf die Veranda schoss und ihn mit wildem Blick anfixierte: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein hier draußen herumzustehen!" zischte sie kalt und packte Evan schmerzhaft am Arm: „Dein Vater und ich verbringen unsere Zeit damit eine potentielle Verlobte für dich zu finden und du stehst hier und unterhältst dich mit diesem Unterprivilegierten! Jetzt mach das du rein kommst!" Während Crescentia ihn quasi durch die offene Verandatür schleuderte, entging Evan nicht das amüsierte Schmunzeln auf Severus blassem Gesicht.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Brautschau die daraufhin folgte war grausig und glich einem Spießrutenlauf. Evan wurde von seinen Eltern herumgeführt, schüttelte Dutzende elterliche Hände und mußte gezwungen nett mit den potentiellen Verlobten plaudern, immer mit seinen garstigen Eltern im Nacken.

Warum konnten sie ihn zumindest in Sachen Heirat nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Hatten sie Angst ihre Linie könnte durch ihn aussterben?

Von den Bewerberinnen gefiel ihm keine: DiotimaDevenpeck hatte so überproportionale Fingernägel das Evan sich von ihr in seinem Weiterleben bedroht fühlte, Akulina Devenpeck, ihre Zwillingsschwester, hatte zwar keine überproportionalen Fingernägel – genaugenommen besaß sie gar keine – aber ihr überproportionaler Körperbau machte diesen Umstand in jeglicher Hinsicht mehr als wett.

Am Schlimmsten war eine Frau namens Persolla Photini Ermay, die einige Jahre älter war als er und deren unverheirateter Zustand sich dadurch erklären ließ, das sie jeden Mann mit einem so vernichtenden und überheblichen Lächeln begegnete, als würde sie in ihnen dumme Nagetiere sehen, die kurz davor waren sich von einer Mäusefalle das Genick zertrümmern zu lassen.

Als er offen heraus bemerkte, dass sie wirklich faszinierend schöne Augen besaß – er wollte schließlich freundlich sein – hatte sie ihm genauso offen heraus eine gescheuert.

Evan beendete erfolglos die Brautschau und seine Eltern wurden nicht müde ihn dafür schmerzhaft zu knuffen.

Er fühlte sich wie ein geschlagener Krieger als er endlich von dannen schlurfen konnte, natürlich gab es Zeugen für diese peinliche Erfahrung: Fast der gesamte jüngere Schlag der Familie Black hatte sich unweit versammelt und machten keinen Hehl daraus das sie mit ihren Fingern tatsächlich auf Evan Rosier _deuteten_ und auch tatsächlich über Evan Rosier _lachten_. Regulus Black und Bellatrix hatten Tränen der Schadenfreude in den Augen.

Dennoch gesellte er sich zu ihnen, nicht weil ihm besonders viel daran lag gehässig angegrinst zu werden, sondern weil Narzissa und Bellatrix seine Cousinen waren und deren Anwesenheit angenehmer zu verkraften war, als die Anwesenheit seiner Eltern.

Regulus, ein hübscher Sechzehnjähriger mit Gewinnerlächeln, schien von ebenso fieberhafter Begeisterung über das baldige Eintreffen des Dunklen Lords wie seine ältere Lieblingscousine Bellatrix: „Er kommt doch ganz sicher oder, Evan?" fragte er fast schon bittend: „Ich hab mit Barty Junior darum gewettet das er ich ihm zuerst persönlich begegne. Es geht um eine Galleone."

Evan murrte in sein Wasserglas, nach dem er soeben gegriffen hatte, das Geldwetten in diesem Haus nicht erwünscht waren, besonders wenn sie den Dunklen Lord betrafen, aber Regulus überhörte das mit jugendlicher Leichtigkeit.

Aber als beinhalteten Regulus Worte ein stummes Zeichen, öffneten sich plötzlich die beiden großen Flügeltüren am Ende des Saales, das Orchester verstummte feierlich und die üblichen Gäste drehten und reckten ihre Köpfe. Wie eine dunkle, schwere Flut schwappten schwarzgekleidete Todesser in den Saal, ein Meer aus sich windenden und aufbauschenden Umhängen, tief heruntergezogenen Überwürfen, die noch tiefere und undurchdringliche Schatten auf ihre Gesichter malten. Mitten in dieser pechschwarzen Menge, die sich in alle Richtungen ausbreitete, stach eine einzige Figur hervor, großgewachsen, schlank und von der dunklen, frostigen Präsenz eines arktischen Kältetages, wenn es die Sonne bereits nicht mehr über den Horizont schaffte. Und die Kraft dieser Präsenz breitete sich ähnlich wie Nebelschwaden durch den Saal, unsichtbar zwar, aber sie legte sich spürbar über die Anwesenden, schneidend wie Eis und schwer wie ein Sarkophag aus Eisen, der sich über den Saal stülpte.

Lord Voldemort war soeben angekommen.

Evans Herz zog sich vor Angst zusammen, so gerne er das auch bestritten hätte. Besonders im Hinblick auf die anderen Gäste, Bellatrix zum Beispiel, die zufrieden lächelte und die lebensfeindliche Aura geradezu genoss; oder Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy und Cygnus Black, deren hoheitsvolle Würde in dem dunklen Glanz nur noch mehr erstrahlte.

Es gab eine Art erhöhtes Podium, an der fensterlosen Flanke des Saales gelegen, geborgen von hohen Blendsäulen dessen Basen und Kapitelle griechische Unwesen zur Schau trugen, die sich aus dem polierten Stein herauszuschälen schienen.

Auf dieses Podium hielt Lord Voldemort zu, umgeben von seinen Todessern, und oben angekommen überblickte er den Ballsaal beinahe schon gelassen. Evan hatte den Dunklen Lord noch nie ohne den Überwurf gesehen, der seinen Kopf bedeckte, obwohl er gehört hatte, das Voldemort ein überraschend gutaussehender Mensch sein sollte. Aber heute feierte Evan eine schauerliche Premiere, denn zu Beginn seiner Rede, steifte sich der Mann tatsächlich mit einer eleganten Handbewegung den schwarzen Überwurf herunter und man musterte ihn mit großem Interesse.

Tatsächlich hatten die Stimmen, die Voldemort als gutaussehend beschrieben hatten, nicht gelogen: Ein schmales Gesicht trat zum Vorschein das so bleich war, dass man es beinahe schon als schneefarben bezeichnen mußte. Alles an diesem Kopf schien zeit- und alterslos, die dunklen Haare hätten sich auf jedem Jugendlichen wiederfinden können und die Züge waren allgemein so fein, das sie die seichten Spuren des Älterwerdens regelrecht zu verwischen schienen. Nichts an diesem Gesicht wirkte hart, aber dennoch wie aus kaltem Stein oder Eis gemeißelt und unter den Augen sammelten sich tiefe Schatten, die die eigentümliche Augenfarbe herausstechen ließen wie Messerspitzen. Ja, tatsächlich waren es die Augen, die Evan am meisten beschäftigten und er konnte sich nicht einigen wie er diese Farbe beschreiben sollte. Es war ein eigentümliches Grün, ähnlich das des _Avada Kedavra_, aber etwas in ihrem Inneren glühte wie feuerrote Kohlen, als würde es hinter den Pupillen Brennen wie in einem Hochofen.

Ja, das Gesicht war schön, aber schauerlich, wie die Menschwerdung einer linkischen Spinne mit häßlich weißem, haarlosen Spinnenkörper.

Aber das Zischen seiner Stimme, war ganz eindeutig ähnlich dem Zischen einer Schlange, oder dem rascheln toter Blätter, an einem längst abgestorbenem Baum: „Welch glückliches Geschick, das wir uns alle, zum dreizehnten Mal nun schon, hier in einer dieser großartigen, reinblütigen Hallen versammeln können und ich nehme es dankbar zur Kenntnis, das mein gemeinnütziges Versprechen zur Schaffung einer besseren Welt, das ich euch vor genau dreizehn Jahren gab, von keinem hier vergessen wurde." Obwohl Voldemort leise sprach war seine Stimme für jeden deutlich zu verstehen, fast als ob ein Zauber am Wirken wäre. Und er war ein guter Redner, der den festen Blick zu den Untenstehenden suchte und keines seiner Worte war stolpernd oder schleppend. Und so schloss der Dunkle Lord alle in seine Rede ein, Anhänger, Wohlgesonnte, Kinder und auch eine andere Gruppe, dessen Nennung Evan fast einen Schlag verpasste: „Ich spreche auch zu den verräterischen Schatten unter euch, den Abtrünnigen und besonders zu den Conventiculum, dessen Mitglieder sich ab den heutigen Tage nicht mehr Sicher fühlen werden."

Leises Getuschel brach in dem Saal aus und Voldemort schürte es, indem er sich einen Moment zu düsterem Schweigen herabsenkte. Aber Evan entging nicht der Blick des Dunklen Lords, der ganz unverkennbar zu ihm huschte und die glühenden Augen bohrten sich mit einer kalten Intensität in Evans eigene. Beinahe hätte Evan das Glas fallengelassen, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Warum sah Voldemort ihn an? Gerade jetzt, wo er die Verräter erwähnt hatte? Er glaubte doch nicht etwa das Evan zu ihnen zählte!

Ihm wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen bei dieser Vorstellung und daran, was einem zustieß, wenn man alleine schon in den _Verdacht_ geriet ein Verräter zu sein!

Evan wäre am liebsten hinausgerannt und hätte sein Heil in der Flucht gesucht, was ihm natürlich, nüchtern betrachtet, überhaupt nicht weiterhelfen würde, denn solange das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm prangte, würde Voldemort ihn überall aufspüren können.

Wie ein Todgeweihter stand Evan dort, der Rest der Ansprache war führ ihn nicht mehr als ein summendes Dröhnen in seinen belegten Ohren. Er starrte betäubt in sein Wasserglas.

So bekam er auch nicht mit, dass ihn bald jemand ansprach und Evan erschrak so heftig, das er leise Aufschrie. Hinter ihm stand ein schwarzgekleideter Todesser, einer des Inneren Zirkels, wie die Knochenmaske verriet, die sein Gesicht bedeckte.

„J-Ja?" stotterte Evan eingeschüchtert und glaubte beinahe schon den stechenden Schmerz eines _Cruciatus_ zu fühlen, der ihn sicher im nächsten Moment zu Boden werfen würde. Aber der berüchtigtste aller Folterflüche blieb aus, ebenso alle anderen Flüche. Der maskierte Todesser nickte ihm bloß zu und bedeutete ihm zu folgen, was Evan wie automatisch tat, als führe man ihn an einem Strick.

Es ging hinauf, auf das steinerne Podium, das wie eine Klippe über den Saal hing. Hinauf zu Lord Voldemort, der ihn, flankiert von mehreren Todessern, erwartete. Severus Snape war anwesend, was kein Zufall sein konnte, schließlich wollte Voldemort auch mit ihm sprechen. Nur das Severus Miene ruhig und gelassen war, während Evan wahrscheinlich aussah wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen das die Schlachtung seiner Artgenossen miterleben durfte, bevor es selbst an der Reihe war.

„Folgt mir." war das einzige das Voldemort zu ihnen sagte, in einem Ton der alles bedeuten könnte. Evan und Severus setzten sich in Bewegung und traten durch die Tür, die von dem steinernen Podium aus abging.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar: **Ich schreibs zwar ungern hin, aber wie wärs mit ein wenig aufschlussreicher Kritik? ;)

Diejenigen die mich schon kennen wissen ja daß ich immer gerne alles beantworte und mich dabei verquatsche XD


	2. Kapitel 2

**2. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Der Auftrag**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Ein Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin und Todesser_. _Cousin der Black-Schwestern_

Conventiculum: _Eine organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Sowohl Evan Rosier als auch Severus haben eine Einladung zu einem persönlichen Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord erhalten._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 20. September 1977_

Den Raum den sie betraten kannte Evan Rosier nur zu gut, wo er doch Teil seines Elternhauses war und obwohl der Raum seit Jahren verschlossen und nur dann genutzt wurden war, wenn sein Vater wichtige geschäftliche Beredungen führte. Es handelte sich um einen reichverzierten Salon, dessen weinrote Wände mit Gemälden – meistens Portraits – geschmückt waren und fast sämtliche Ablagen des Raumes ein Sammelsurium verschiedener Kunstgegenstände beherbergten. Evan erkannte den überfaustgroßen Schädel aus massivem Gold, in dessen Augenhohlen grüne Smaragde eingelassen waren und in dem Dämmerlicht düster funkelten. Er hatte mit dem Goldschädel als Kind einmal gespielt, was seinem Vater natürlich nicht unentdeckt geblieben war…aber komisch, irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieses dunkle Smaragdgrün jetzt an die Augen von Lord Voldemort, der inzwischen zum stehen gekommen war und sich zu den beiden jungen Todessern umdrehte.

Evan war erleichtert das Severus bei ihm war, statt völlig alleine dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberzustehen. Severus machte zwar keineswegs den Eindruck für irgendjemanden Partei ergreifen zu wollen, aber zumindest traf Evan die eisige Wucht von Voldemorts Blick nun nicht alleine.

Severus verbeugte sich als erstes und Evan beeilte sich dem gleichzukommen, wahrscheinlich weniger elegant und selbstbewußt, sondern mehr Richtung polternd und stolpernd…was Severus einsekündliches, belustigtes Schmunzeln auch bestätigte.

„Ihr wolltet uns sprechen, mein Lord?" fragte Severus an.

„Allerdings." bestätigte Voldemort, seine Kapuze bedeckte inzwischen wieder sein Gesicht mit einem festen Schatten, aber zwei Punkte funkelten in der Düsternis, so unnahbar und kalt, wie ferne Sterne aus gefrorenem Eis. Die Blickrichtung dieser beiden Punkte verriet, das Voldemort nun die Bilder des Salons mit einem so überheblichen Interesse betrachtete, als stände ihm alle Zeit der Welt zu.

Evan kannte die Bilder, obwohl er bemerkte daß sein Gedächtnis nun stark aufgefrischt wurde und es dies auch nötig hatte. Er wußte daß schreckliche, blutige Bilder in dem Raum hingen, aber als Kind hatte er dafür noch kein echtes Verständnis gehabt.

Es waren düstere Bilder, meist von bräunlicher Farbe, als wären sie einem Sumpf entwachsen. Kein portraitiertes Gesicht lächelte oder bewegte sich, wozu sie eigentlich im Stande sein sollten. Und da die Ahnengalerie der Rosiers sich in einem anderen Teil des Hauses befand, wußte Evan auch das keiner der hier Abgebildeten ein Vorfahr von ihm war. Die Portraits wechselten sich mit Abbildungen von gepeinigten Menschen ab, die auf jede nur erdenkliche weise gequält wurden. Das mit Abstand größte Bild war höher als ein Mann und hing direkt über dem steinernen Kamin. Es zeigte drei Menschen die vor einer wilden und jubelnden Menschenmenge gepfählt wurden, die Gesichter der Drei waren vor Schmerz verschleiert und verzogen.

Lord Voldemort betrachtete dieses Gemälde eingehend und stumm, fast als schien er mehr darüber zu wissen als der zukünftige Hausherr Evan selbst. Und als läge in diesem Bild eine verborgene Quelle der Inspiration, wandte der Dunkle Lord seinen kühlen Blick wieder auf die beiden jungen Männer, die abwartend vor ihm standen.

„Eure Aufträge sind sehr lasch." sagte er mit leiser Stimme und noch bevor sich Evan ernsthafte Gedanken darüber machen konnte, bemerkte er Severus fast schon empörte Miene, die sich kurz auf seinem bleichen Gesicht zeigte.

Voldemort schien dies ebenfalls nicht entgangen zu sein, aber die Schatten, die sein Gesicht verbargen, formten sich zu einer Art mildem Lächeln: „Keine Sorge Severus, mein junger Freund. Die Schuld hierfür liegt keinesfalls bei euch. Ihr erledigt eure Aufträge mit großer Sorgfalt, ich könnte kaum etwas bemängeln." Das Wort „kaum" besaß einen düsteren Unterton und Evan hatte kurz das Gefühl, strafend angesehen zu werden, aber er hoffte daß er sich dies nur einbildete.

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr fort: „Ich bin für die Art eurer Aufträge verantwortlich, also liegt es auch an mir euch ab heute etwas mehr zu fordern und mehr an euren Fähigkeiten zu feilen, die ich in euch erkannt habe. Besonders in dir Severus."

Hörte sich das, all seinen Befürchtungen zum Trotz, nach einer echten Beförderung an? Evan wagte es kaum dieses Glück gedanklich abzutasten, um es nicht vorzeitig zu zerbrechen. Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt heute eine Bestrafung entgegenzunehmen für irgendeinen Fehler, den er bisher nicht einmal erahnt hatte. Was würden seine Eltern dazu sagen? Ihnen würde es sicherlich mehr als gefallen, sie wären überglücklich zu hören, das Evan die Gunst Voldemorts erworben hatte, nach dessen Wort sich alles richtete.

Aber Halt, warum dachte er über seine Eltern nach? Natürlich, sie wären glücklich, aber Evan konnte gar nicht sagen ob _er_ selbst in diesem Moment direkt glücklich war. Nein…eigentlich war es eher die Angst, an den neuen Aufgaben zu scheitern und dafür bestraft zu werden.

„Ich danke euch, mein Lord." sagte Severus ehrlich, der sich wahrscheinlich nur darauf freute, seine überschäumenden Talente auf eine neue Probe zu stellen. Evan fühlte das plötzliche Anwachsen von Antipathie.

„Wie lautet der Auftrag?" fragte Evan mit fester Stimme, der nun entschlossen war Severus auszustechen und damit sofort beginnen wollte. Er würde nicht scheitern.

Voldemorts Blick bekam etwas Lauerndes, als er antwortete: „Es hat einen guten Grund warum ich in meiner heutigen Ansprache erwähnt habe, das die abtrünnigen Conventiculum sich nicht mehr sicher fühlen dürfen, ab diesem Tage. Ich denke der Name dürfte euch bekannt sein?"

Evan kannte den Namen tatsächlich. Sein Vater, selbst ein Todesser, hatte ihn öfters mit so finsterer Stimme erwähnt, als spräche er von einer Landplage. Evan wußte das die Conventiculum eine Gruppe von Verrätern waren, die mit allerlei Tricks und mit viel Kalkül ihre Ziele verwirklichten…was ihnen oft genug auch gelang.

Severus bestätigte das ihm diese Gruppe ebenfalls bekannt war, alles andere hätte Evan auch überrascht. Severus mochte Tratsch hassen und sich nie daran beteiligen, doch seltsamerweise war er immer über alle wichtigen Dinge informiert.

„Die Conventiculum besetzen alle drei Ränge der Todesserschaft." sagte Voldemort weiter: „Sie plaudern vor den Auroren, warnen sie und verraten die anderen Todesser, werfen sie regelrecht mit eigenen Händen in die finstersten Kerker Askabans. Und solange unsere Gemeinschaft noch offiziell verboten ist, wiegt der Schaden den sie anrichten schwer, weswegen Verräter hart bestraft werden müssen, zum Wohle des Ganzen." Die Worte des Dunklen Lords klangen gut, vernünftig und nachvollziehbar. Evan fürchtete sich vor den brutalen Bestrafungen und hatte sich oft gefragt warum die anderen Todesser Voldemort dennoch so verehrten, aber plötzlich klangen die Beweggründe Voldemorts so vernünftig und wohlwollend. Und Evan hatte immer geglaubt, Voldemort würde aus reinem Vergnügen foltern und morden…

Voldemort setzte sich gelassen in Bewegung und durchquerte den Raum, bis er an dem blankpolierten Tisch zum halten kam, der sich, zusammen mit einigen teuren Sitzgelegenheiten die mit dunklem Samt überzogen waren, in eine kleine Ecke des Salons schmiegte. Auf dem Tisch stand ein silberner, reichverzierter Käfig in dem eine einzelne, große Motte hockte.

Eine Spur amüsiert fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort, während er den lebendigen Inhalt des Käfigs betrachtete: „Und doch gibt es Menschen unter uns, die diese Ansichten längst nicht mehr auf die Art teilen, wie zu Beginn. Die Rufe sind laut geworden, wir würden unsere Ziele mit zu harter Hand verfolgen." Seine leise Stimme war am Ende nicht mehr als ein verhaltenes Schnarren, und in den rotglühenden Augen flackerte kalter Zorn. Die große Motte flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln als sich der Mann ein Stück näher zu ihr herunterbeugte.

Evan konnte es nicht wissen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher das Voldemort die gefangene Motte unter den Schatten seiner Kapuze anlächelte. In einem fast instinktiven Fluchtversuch, flog das Tier panisch zur anderen Seite des Käfigs.

„Meine Ziele sind nobel und gemeinnützig. Die vollkommene Abspaltung von der Muggelwelt und all seiner Abkömmlinge, ehe wir uns an sie versklaven müssen. Was denkt ihr beide was geschehen würde, wenn die Muggel von unserer Welt erfahren? Evan?"

Evan fühlte sich plötzlich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als sich Frage und Blick des Dunklen Lords direkt an ihn richteten. Er hatte sich nie zuvor darüber Gedanken gemacht, war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen das man sich mit einem solchen Thema beschäftigen konnte. Aber Evan wußte keine Antwort auf die Frage, keine Antwort auf das „Warum?", er bezog sein Wissen und seine Meinung von seinen Eltern und lebte bequem auf diese Weise.

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord." mußte er unbeholfen einräumen und er spürte fast schon körperlich, das dem Dunklen Lord diese „Antwort" nicht gefiel. Deswegen richteten sich seine kalten Augen auf den siebzehnjährigen Severus Snape, der unbewegt neben Evan stand.

„Severus?" fragte der Dunkle Lord fast schon milde.

Kaum angesprochen räusperte sich Severus leise und sprach dann mit fester, klarer Stimme: „Ich denke sie werden Forderungen stellen, damit wir mit unseren Mitteln ihre Probleme beseitigen…ihren Hunger und ihre Krankheiten."

Voldemort nickte anerkennend: „Und was würde das für Probleme mit sich führen, mein Junge?"

Als hätte Severus diese Frage schon längst für sich selbst beantwortet, sagte er: „Wenn wir die Probleme aus der Muggelwelt beseitigen, dann würde das zu einer kompletten Selbstaufgabe unserer eigenen Welt führen. Die Muggel hingegen würden diese Antwort nicht akzeptieren und in die Offensive gehen, denke ich."

„Und du denkst richtig." lobte der Dunkle Lord siegessicher: „Die Muggel sind nicht mehr so wie früher…sie sind nicht mehr das selbe dumme Pack der sie einst waren. Ihre Kriege sind katastrophal und weitläufig und ich beobachte seit Jahren mit Sorge ihre steigende Kraft durch die Technik. Viele sagen mir nach, ich würde Muggel nicht schätzen, aber so gesehen ist das falsch. Ich erkenne lediglich die Probleme die sich ergeben könnten, wenn diese beiden Welten aufeinanderprallen könnten. Und ich möchte nicht mit ansehen wie unsere schöne Welt auseinander bricht, nur weil einige Magier meinen den Muggeln im großen Stil helfen zu müssen…was immer diese Muggelfreunde sagen, ich bin überzeugt das die Muggel über kurz oder lang ihre Probleme eigenständig lösen werden und deswegen ist es sinnlos sich über ihr Wohlergehen Gedanken zu machen."

Das war die Antwort des Ganzen? So einfach, so wohlgesonnen? Evan fragte sich warum andere Mitglieder der Zaubergesellschaft die Dinge nicht ähnlich sahen. Er wußte nicht viel von Muggeln, er mochte keine Muggel und hatte sich schon oft über sie lustig gemacht, aber noch nie hatte er sie als gefährlich eingestuft.

Aber wenn ein so mächtiger Mann wie Lord Voldemort in ihnen eine Gefahr für die Zauberwelt sah, dann mußte es auch stimmen, dachte sich Evan. Aber noch wichtiger als das, war die Tatsache das Severus ihn gerade ausgestochen hatte…verdammtes siebzehnjähriges Wunderkind, was hatte er für ein Recht weiser zu sein als ein Zwanzigjähriger?

„Ich möchte euch etwas verdeutlichen. Ein Naturgesetz das Grausamkeiten erklärt." sagte Voldemort und er unterstrich seine selbstbewußten Worte mit einer eleganten Handbewegung, hinunter zu dem Mottenkäfig.

Evan beobachtete wie das eingesperrte Insekt so panisch wurde, als fühlte es den Hauch des Todes, der über seinen flaumigen Körper strich. Es flatterte auf und schmiegte sich gegen die Gitterstäbe die am weitesten entfernt waren von der kalkigen, langfingrigen Hand Voldemorts. Und es presste sich so stark gegen das dünnen Silbergitter, das es seinen Kopf hindurchzwängte, verzweifelt mit den Beinen ruderte, damit es auch den Rest des Körpers aus dem Käfig befreien konnte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen, einer dunklen Ehrfurcht und einer instinktiven Angst, sah Evan zu wie sich die große Motte bei dem verzweifelten Versuch mit quälender Langsamkeit selbst die Flügel ausriss, als sie sich immer weiter hindurch kämpfte durch die viel zu schmale Öffnung. Es tötete sie, denn die dünnen Silberstäbe schnitten ihr den pelzigen Körper auf, und am Ende hing das tote, flügellose Insekt leblos dazwischen und die verblieben Beine zuckten grotesk.

Die Angst in Evans Unterbewußtsein nahm zu. Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Motte in den Tot getrieben, indem er nichts weiter getan hatte als sich dem Käfig zu nähren…war es normal das eine seichte Handbewegung ein Tier in solch eine Panik versetzen konnte?

Lord Voldemort schien mit keiner anderen Reaktion seitens der Motte gerechnet zu haben und wieder beschlich Evan das sichere Gefühl, das er zufrieden lächelte: „Die Natur ist herrlich gnadenlos, nicht wahr? Jeden Schritt den sie macht bewirkt das Abertausende ihrer Wesen grauenvoll sterben müssen; viele müssen ihr Leben lassen, während sie versuchen ihre Ziele zu verwirklichen." Er deutete gelassen auf die tote, eingequetschte Motte: „Zielsetzung und Fortschritt beläuft sich in den meisten Fällen immer auf blutige Vorgeschichten. Das ist nicht nur in der Natur so, sondern auch bei den Muggeln und in der magischen Welt. Menschliche Opfer mögen bedauerlich sein, aber wenn sie dem großen Ziel dienen, ist es ein Opfer das wir bereitwillig darbringen müssen. Und auch um meine Vorstellungen wird einigen das Leben kosten. Aber das ist Fortschritt: Blutig und makaber, für die Schaffung besserer Welten. Bedauerlicherweise sind einige naive Geister der Überzeugung, dass weder meine Vorstellungen, noch die Opfer, der natürliche Weg sind. Menschen die einfach nicht begreifen wollen, das mein Weg der _richtige_ ist." Evan hörte eine Art Frust aus der Stimme des Dunklen Lords heraus, aber er wußte nicht ob dieser Frust gespielt oder echt war.

Voldemort griff nach einem schwarzen Samttuch, das direkt neben dem Käfig lag, und zog es über das silberne Gefängnis, so dass das Insekt und der Rest des Käfigs da unter verschwand: „Wie schade das diesen naiven Geister nicht nach den Naturgesetzen leben wollen und sich blind gegenüber ihrer Grausamkeit stellen. Und wie schade dass unsere Motte hier es nicht geschafft hat, aber hätte sie Erfolg gehabt, so könnte sie nun ein besseres Leben führen. Das Risiko war es allemal wert. Nur gut das ich mehr Verstand besitze als ein jämmerliches Insekt und das meine Ziele nicht an einem silbernen Gitter scheitern werden. Setzt euch." Er machte eine einladende Geste hin zu zwei der kostspieligen Salonsessel, er selbst setze sich auf einen dritten.

Evan und Severus kamen der Anweisung schweigend nach, auch wenn Evan sich seltsam fühlte hier mit dem Dunklen Lord zu sitzen, statt sich in irgendeinem großen Saal, mit Dutzenden Anderen vor ihm zu verneigen.

„Kommen wir zurück zu eurem Auftrag." informierte Voldemort sie in einem fast schon verharmlosenden Plauderton: „Ich möchte das ihr euch unter den Todessern umhört und mögliche Conventiculum enttarnt. Eine wichtige Aufgabe von höchster Priorität, wie ihr nun erahnen dürftet."

„Gibt es Verdächtige?" fragte Severus sogleich und Evan könnte sich dafür ohrfeigen, das er sich nicht schneller danach erkundigt hatte, obwohl ihm diese Frage schon auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte.

„So ist es." bestätigte der Dunkle Lord: „Ihr solltet bei eurer Aufgabe vor allen Dingen auf Iliad Farleigh achten, einem Mann der für eine, recht ungewöhnliche, Spelunke namens _Der Getötete Ritter_ arbeitet. Angeblich besitzt er ein etwas zu scharfes Gehör, mit dem er seine Todesser Gäste belauscht. Ein Junge der nicht weiß was gut für ihn ist, eine kleine Demonstration dürfte genügen. Dann hätten wir noch eine Frau namens Erinys Norcross, eine der ersten der jungen Generation, die sich mir anschloss, gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder. Sehr engagiert von Anfang an, aber ich denke sie ist ein wenig eigensinnig geworden. Lasst euch dabei nicht zu viel Zeit, ich bin sehr daran interessiert wie ihr euch bei der Aufgabe schlagen werdet. Ihr dürft jetzt gehen."

Mit dem Versprechen sein Bestmögliches zu tun erhob sich Severus und Evan tat es ihm gleich.

Bevor sie jedoch den Salon verlassen konnten, hielt sie Voldemort noch einmal zurück: „Im _Getöteten Ritter_ werdet ihr aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf einen weiteren Todesser stoßen. Ich habe ihn unter anderem auf Erinys Norcross angesetzt. Ihr werdet ihn leicht daran erkennen das er euch Äußerlich wie der unwahrscheinlichste Spion vorkommen dürfte, aber die meisten haben vor lauter perfekter Tarnung längst den Sinn für das Offensichtlichste verloren. Sein Name ist Zebulon Huntsville."

XXXXXXXXXX

Draußen auf der Veranda empfing Evan abendliche Kälte, als es ihm endlich gelang Severus einzuholen, der unwahrscheinlich schnell und leise verschwinden konnte, wenn er es wollte.

„Severus!" rief er leicht genervt und der jüngere Todesser drehte sich mit rätselhafter Miene zu ihm um.

„Was willst du noch?" fragte Severus, unverkennbar mürrisch. Da das Orchester noch immer laut spielte, mußten sie sich gar nicht erst bemühen leiser zu reden.

„Hast du etwa das Wörtchen „wir" überhört, als er uns den Auftrag erteilte? Wir hängen da zusammen drin und wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach klären wie wir zusammen vorgehen?"

Das Wörtchen „wir" hatte Severus offensichtlich sehr wohl mitbekommen, aber das Wörtchen „zusammen" schien ihm überhaupt nicht zu gefallen: „Hast du Angst davor einen Schritt alleine zu tun, Rosier?" schnappte er: „Ich bin nicht da um dich bei der Hand zu führen, klar? Wir werden morgen diesen Huntsville aufsuchen und dann wirst du dich um diese Erinys Norcross kümmern und ich übernehme Iliad Farleigh. Wenn du irgend etwas herausfindest kannst du mir das meinetwegen über eine Eule mitteilen, aber stürm nicht gleich in mein Haus."

Evan fühlte eine schwer zu definierende Wut in sich aufsteigen, bedingt durch Severus stets pampige Antworten, und er war so mit dieser Wut beschäftigt, das er sich im ersten Moment heftigst erschreckte als Narzissa urplötzlich in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Sie sah glücklich aus, offensichtlich gefiel ihr der Ballabend und Evan war froh seine Cousine zu sehen.

Sie richtete jedoch den Blick ihrer blauen Augen direkt auf Severus, der noch finsterer in dem aufkommenden Zwielicht wirkte: „Lucius läßt fragen ob du uns morgen mal besuchen möchtest, Severus." sagte sie.

Severus dunkle Augenbrauen senkten sich ein Stückweit, aber gegenüber Narzissa schien er sich ausnahmsweise etwas benehmen zu wollen: „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss." knurrte er gedehnt. Nun, nicht unbedingt ein Gentleman aber alle die ihn kannten, wußten daß diese Form der „Begeisterung" das Beste war, was man erwarten konnte.

„Oh schön." lächelte Narzissa zufrieden: „Wie war die Unterredung mit dem Dunklen Lord?"

„Aufschlussreich."

„Freut mich zu hören Severus."

Damit war Severus Freundlichkeit aufgebraucht und er verabschiedete sich bei Narzissa mit einem murrenden „Bis morgen" und für Evan zauberte er noch einen erfrischend finsteren Ausdruck ins bleiche Gesicht. Damit verließ er die Veranda und verschwand in der Düsternis des Gartens.

Evan war froh daß er ging und war froh mit Narzissa alleine zu sein, die ihn sicher ein wenig aufbauen würde, schließlich bedeutete hier Verwandtschaft noch etwas. Aber Narzissa blickte ihn nur einmal kurz, wenn auch bemerkenswert freundlich an, und schien sich dann lieber wieder dem Ballabend zuwenden zu wollen, statt mit ihrem Cousin zu plaudern.

So zog sie an Even vorbei und das Echo ihrer Schritte wurde von dem Orchester verschluckt, das nun zu einem rührenden Stück ansetzte.

Und sobald Evan alleine auf der Veranda stand fühlte er, daß sich eine ganz seltsame Art von Neid in ihn einnistete, Neid und etwas noch viel Bittereres…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar: **Ein geschickter Redner, der gute Lord Voldemort…

**Kalisto:** Oh, ein schönes Review. Da du schon DuR gelesen hast wird dir vielleicht auffallen das Evan Rosier und Lazarus Marlowe ähnliche Hintergründe haben, beide fangen quasi ähnlich an, aber ihre Entwicklung wird sich sehr unterscheiden…

**Mandarine:** Nein, Evan kommt sonst in keiner meiner FFs vor, außer das er mal erwähnt wird. Jede FF besteht bei mir aus einem Satz alter Charaktere und Neuer, wobei Evan hier zu den Neuen zählt.

**Suffer:** Danke, auch im Bezug auf DuR. Komme übrigens aus dem Stadtteil Neustadt


	3. Kapitel 3

**3. Severus Snape/ Evan Rosier: Unterwelt**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier:_ Ein Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin und Todesser_. _Cousin der Black-Schwestern_

Zebulon Hunsville: _Ein Todesser der unter anderem Verräter aufspürt_

Erinys Norcross: _Angeblich eine der Conventiculum. Zebulon ist auf die angesetzt wurden _

Iliad Farleigh: _Angeblich einer der Conventiculum. Arbeitet in einer Spelunke namens Der Getötete Ritter_

Conventiculum: _Eine organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Sowohl Evan Rosier als auch Severus haben eine Einladung zu einem persönlichen Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord erhalten und teilen sich nun den selben Auftrag: Sie sollen herausfinden ob es sich bei den Todessern Erinys und Iliad um Abtrünnige handelt. Severus und Evan sollen sich mit dem Todesser Zebulon Huntsville treffen, der ihn darüber mehr verraten kann. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 21. September 1977_

Der nächste Morgen brachte einige Unannehmlichkeiten für Severus Snape, angefangen mit einem ungemütlichen Frühstück, gezwungenermaßen zusammen mit seinem Vater. Tobias Snape war kein herzensguter Mann und so unsensibel, dass er jede gebrechliche, alte Dame von seinem kargen Grundstück jagen würde, wenn sie ihn bei sommerlicher Hitze lediglich um ein Schluck Wasser bitten würde. Und abgesehen davon wurde auch jeder Wurf junger Hunde- oder Katzenwelpen standesgemäß im nahen Fluß ersoffen.

Severus hatte eine gute Portion dieses Charakterzuges abbekommen, nun gut, das gab er selbst zu, aber da gab es viele kleine Unterschiede, die man eigentlich nur erfassen konnte, wenn man Vater und Sohn lange genug kannte…zumindest würde Severus keine Tierjungen in reißenden Flüssen versenken, so viel war klar.

Wie auch immer, Severus Tag begann schlecht, was man eigentlich über jeden Tag sagen konnte. Sein Vater beschmierte gerade eine Scheibe hartes Brot mit etwas Butter, gab sich größte Mühe seinen Sohn nicht anzusehen und richtete seinen Blick statt dessen auf einen alten, verwaisten Aschenbecher, der auf dem Küchentisch stand. Tobias war ein schlechter Vater, mit einem gewaltigen Defizit an Liebe und Verständnis, aber zumindest gefiel ihm ein geordneter Haushalt, weswegen Severus sich an ein gemeinsames Frühstück halten mußte. Es brachte keinem von beidem etwas, Tobias sprach ohnehin kaum ein Wort und Severus nutzte sein Schweigen um ebenfalls gefahrlos zu Schweigen, bis auf die pampigen Bemerkungen die hin und wieder, voller Sorgfalt, ausgetauscht wurden: Familienkommunikation.

„Hast du eigentlich mal vor irgendwas Handfestes zu lernen?" knurrte Tobias zwischen zwei Bissen.

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem sehr trockenen, genervten Blick: „Wenn du mit „handfest" eine Ausbildung zum Schlosser oder Schweißer meinst: Nein."

Sein Vater zog die Lippen kraus wie ein Zähnefletschender Hund, aber seine darauf folgende Bemerkung war nicht mehr als ein leises Zischen: „Gottverfluchter Hokuspokus."

Severus mußte sich große Mühe geben nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, ein Kommentar das ihm eigentlich schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Natürlich, nichts anderes war von Tobias Snape zu erwarten, dem Muggel der die reine Blutlinie der Prinz-Familie mit einem Schlag, oder eher mit einer Nacht, verwüstet hatte.

„Es wäre schön wenn du dich mal nach einem richtigen Beruf umsehen würdest." fuhr Tobias etwas gemildert fort: „Die Stofffabrik drüben auf der Westseite sucht wieder Gerber."

„Für ein paar Pfund mehr im Monat würdest du mich sogar an einer Halskette dorthin schleifen richtig?" schnarrte Severus mit eisiger Stimme: „Schön das es Leute wie dich gibt, die immer an der Talentförderung ihrer Kinder interessiert sind…oder ihrer Ehefrauen."

Schwer scheppernd ließ Tobias sein Buttermesser auf den Teller fallen und ohne hinzusehen spürte Severus den arktischkalten Blick auf seiner Stirn, als hoffte sein Vater ihn damit zu durchbohren: „Ich glaube du bildest dir ein wenig zu viel ein, mein Lieber." flüsterte Tobias zischend und betonte jede Silbe mit wutverschleierter Genauigkeit: „Es gibt doch rein gar nichts, auf das du stolz sein könntest!" Tobias Worte besaßen von jeher eine schauerliche Überzeugungskraft, egal ob er log, die Wahrheit sagte oder etwas dazwischen. Die Art wie sein Vater Dinge aussprach, ließen Severus immer inne halten und sich plötzlich kleiner und dümmer fühlen als er war, selbst wenn er ganz genau _wußte_ im Recht zu stehen.

Und auch wenn er heute glaubte über genug Selbstbewußtsein zu verfügen um seine eigenen Interessen und Meinungen zu äußern, es brauchte nur diese frostigklare Stimme seines Vaters und er war wieder ein Niemand…oder in diesem Fall ein Niemand der sich zu viel auf sich einbildete und in jedem Punkt falsch lag: Ein selbstverliebter Versager.

Zum Glück für ihn schlug in diesem Moment die Küchenuhr leise Halb Acht an und das Geräusch war wie eine rettende Insel, die Severus vor weiteren verbalen Attacken schützte: „Es ist halb Acht." sagte er leise, mehr Richtung eigenem Frühstücksteller als zum eigenen Vater gerichtet: „Dein Bus kommt jeden Moment."

Nur noch kurz blieb der brennende Blick von Tobias auf ihn gerichtet, dann wandte sich sein Vater ab und verschwand aus der Küche. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Severus die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich besser, obwohl das Echo der väterlichen Worte noch immer in ihm wütete und stach. _Ich bilde mir nicht zu viel ein!_ wand sich ein kläglicher Gedanke durch seinen Inneren Konflikt hindurch, _ich weiß das ich intelligent und talentiert bin, ist es verboten davon überzeugt zu sein?_

Oh ja, wirklich sehr intelligent und auch so talentiert. Schön, in der Schule hattest du ein paar Vorteile, das hat dir aber im Endeffekt fast gar nichts genützt…man hat sich täglich auf deine Kosten lustig gemacht, antwortete eine andere Stimme, der pessimistischste Teil seiner selbst.

_Ich bin kein Versager!_

Aber du bist auch kein Gewinner…was bleibt da also noch?

Severus erhob sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzer von seinem Stuhl, bevor er Gefahr laufen würde sich wieder ewig in seinen Gedanken zu verfangen. Durch die Erschütterung im Boden spürte er, dass der Bus gerade an der nahen Haltestation anhielt, an der sein Vater wartete. Durch die Luft drang das leise Geräusch schlecht geölter Bremsen.

Severus hoffte, wie jeden Tag, dass der Bus einmal einen Unfall haben würde, bei dem sein Vater ums Leben kommen würde, oder das sonst etwas passierte. Hauptsache sein Vater war weg, für alle Ewigkeiten. Severus war im Grunde kein selbstbewußter Mensch, er ließ sich sehr leicht verschrecken und verletzen, auch wenn diese Sensibilität mit den Jahren nachgelassen hatte…aber er hatte das sichere Gefühl das er niemals einen gefestigten Charakter erlangen könnte, solange sein Vater in der Nähe war und ihn mit wenigen Worten zu einem nervlichen Wrack zerschlagen konnte.

Er konnte sich noch gut an einen Tag erinnern, er war gerade sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, als sein Vater die einzige Flugreise seines Lebens unternommen hatte: Nach Irland, um gezwungenermaßen der fünften Hochzeit seiner Schwester beizuwohnen. Severus hatte den ganzen Tag gebetet der Flieger möge abstürzen und seinen Vater mit in den Tot reißen. Seine Bitte ging sogar über das Beten hinaus, er hatte sich vor den staubigen Schwarzweißfernseher gesetzt und jeden Nachrichtenblock verfolgt, den er finden konnte…aber der einzige Flieger der an diesem Tag abgestürzt war, war ein kleines, englisches Privatflugzeug in den Anden. Aber als er seiner Mutter von seinen Wunsch erzählte, hatte sie nur milde lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, das viel zu viele Menschen bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben kommen würden, weswegen es nicht fair war, sich so etwas zu wünschen, nur weil er eine Person in diesem Flieger verabscheute…

…komisch, wirklich gewundert hatte es Eileen Snape niemals, das er sich Tobias Tod herbeisehnte, noch war sie deswegen verärgert. Und weil das Schicksal so ungemein ironisch war, hatte es lieber für Eileens Tod gesorgt, als ein Bus oder Flugzeug zerschellen zu lassen, in dem Tobias Insasse war.

Irgendwie wäre das Leben sehr viel einfacher verlaufen, wenn sie noch leben würde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus bereute es fast schon, an diesem Tag zu den Malfoys eingeladen wurden zu sein, oder eher das er dieser Einladung zugestimmt hatte. Er hätte sich viel lieber gleich um seinen Auftrag gekümmert, als mit Lucius Malfoy an einem Tisch zu sitzen, seine diplomatische Höflichkeit zu ertragen und seine stets neugierigen Fragen abzublocken.

Also nahm sich Severus vor so kurz wie möglich zu Besuch zu bleiben und so viel wie möglich zu erfragen, was für seinen Auftrag nützlich sein könnte.

Weil die Malfoysche Familienehre keine Altersheime vorsah, lebte Lucius Mutter mit in dem Anwesen, die im Alter nicht nur Fett sondern auch leichten Wahnsinn angesetzt hatte. Severus wurde von ihr an der Eingangstür abgefangen, was sehr großes Pech bedeutete, und weil er sich nicht traute die alte Dame einfach anzuwimmeln, war er nach kurzer Zeit in ihren zornigen Monolog über den Vermaledeiten Bengel Lucius verwickelt…die Tatsache das Lucius inzwischen ein zweiundzwanzigjähriger, verheirateter Mann war, spielte keine große Rolle für Mrs. Malfoy und sie wollte ihm partout nicht mehr Rechte einräumen als einem achtjährigen Jungen.

Zum Glück wurde Severus von Narzissa gerettet, die es irgendwie schaffte die Aufmerksamkeit der alten Dame auf die angeblich rebellierenden Hauselfen zu lenken, womit Severus sich von ihr losreißen konnte.

„Du wunderst dich wahrscheinlich wie ich das Tag für Tag aushalte, oder?" fragte Narzissa, während sie den Korridor entlang schritten und Severus nicht daran dachte ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Ich würde sagen euer Anwesen ist groß genug. Ihr würdet euch wahrscheinlich tagelang nicht sehen, selbst wenn ihr einander suchen würdet." antwortete er halbherzig.

„Schön wärs. Sie schickt mindestens drei Mal täglich Hauselfen aus, die nach mir sehen. Ich glaube sie befürchtet noch immer, ich würde versuchen die Kunstschätze des Hauses zu stehlen, wenn sie nicht acht gibt. Als hätte ein Abkömmling des Hauses Black so etwas nötig."

„Oh, sag das nicht." entgegnete er trocken: „Dein lieber Cousin Sirius hat mir in der Schule dauernd etwas geklaut, hauptsächlich meine Schulbücher und Hausaufgaben, so das ich am nächsten Tag immer wie der letzte Idiot vor dem Lehrer stand."

Zu seiner Überraschung mußte Narzissa vergnügt kichern und obwohl man nicht behaupten konnte daß sie Sirius Benehmen guthieß, so zeichnete sich dennoch eine Art amüsierter Familienstolz in ihrem Gesicht ab. Einen Stolz den man nur empfinden konnte, wenn einige Ausläufer seines Stammbaumes in absurder Verwandtschaft ausarteten, über die man sich ungestraft lustig machen konnte: „Ach ja, Sirius." lächelte sie kopfschüttelnd: „Er ist eine Schande ohne Hoffnung auf Besserung." Severus hörte raus das sie es sehr wohl ernst meinte, aber momentan schien sie großzügig darüber hinwegsehen zu wollen. Ganz anders als die militante Bellatrix die bei der Nennung der Namen „Sirius" und „Andromeda" bisweilen zu wahren Wutausbrüchen neigte, weswegen man in ihrer Nähe am besten _niemals_ einen der Namen in den Mund nehmen sollte.

…Spätestens seit Rodolphus einmal diesen Fehler begangen hatte.

Narzissa führte ihn zu dem Raum in dem sich Lucius zur Zeit aufhielt und ließ Severus dann alleine.

Lucius Malfoy litt an dem heutigen Tag wieder an seiner edlen, spendablen Laune, bei der er peinlich genau darauf achtete das jede Falte seiner Robe perfekt saß, und er seinem zweitklassigen, halbblütigen Gast Severus nur die kostspieligsten Getränke anbot die er wahrscheinlich in ganz Europa auftreiben konnte.

„Venezianisches Edelbitter, Severus?" fragte er als erstes: „Oder vielleicht lieber Palmwein aus der Südsee?" zusätzlich zu dieser existentiellen Frage hob Lucius zwei unangebrochene, teuer aussehende Flaschen in die Höhe, in denen jeweils eine andersfarbige Flüssigkeit schwappte.

„Keines von beiden." antwortete Severus höflich.

„Du enttäuscht mich. Ich will dir eine Freude machen wo du zu Hause doch nur dreckiges Leitungswasser zu trinken kriegst."

„Was auch vollkommen seinen Zweck zur Durstlöschung erfüllt, Lucius. Aber egal, ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir gestern einen Auftrag erteilt. Allerdings kann ich mir vorstellen, das du schon alles darüber weißt, Lucius."

„Möglich." gab Lucius geheimnistuerisch zurück, machte aber keine Anstallten fortzufahren, während er sich seelenruhig ein Glas Venezianisches Edelbitter einschenkte.

„Ich soll einige Todesser observieren, potentielle Verräter. Der Dunkle Lord sprach von einem abtrünnigen Geheimbund namens Conventiculum, deren Anhänger seine Reihen befallen haben sollen. Offensichtlich hat diese Aufgabe höchste Priorität."

Lucius erhob sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen und schwenkte sein zerbrechliches Glas in der bleichen Hand. Der ältere Mann ging hinüber zu einem der großen Fenster und betrachtete die gepflegten Länderrein die zu dem elterlichen Anwesen gehörten: „Er vertraut dir damit eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe an, Severus. Die sogenannten Conventiculum", er machte eine wegwerfende Geste: „sind schlagkräftiger und gerissener als zuerst angenommen. Der Dunkle Lord weiß immer wenn man ihn belügt, aber es gibt Mittel und Wege ihn daran zu hindern, seine Gedanken zu lesen…Zauber, Flüche…und auch manche Fähigkeit. Die Conventiculum sind zu weilen recht nervig."

Severus Snape fragte sich nicht zum ersten mal, warum gerade er mit dieser Aufgabe betraut wurde, obwohl er ahnte, daß er schon sehr bald dahinterkommen würde. Andererseits war er lediglich seit kurzem ein Todesser, gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt und hatte erst vor ein paar Monaten seinen Schulabschluss gemacht. Nüchtern betrachtet wußte er zudem so gut wie gar nichts über die Conventiculum, hatte das meiste nur aufgeschnappt und sich den Rest selbst dazugereimt.

„Ich denke er hat dir Namen genannt, auf welchen der Todesser du besonders acht geben sollst, ja?" frage Lucius weiter: „Erinys Norcross zum Beispiel?"

„Und wenn dem so wäre?" gab Severus zurück. Er vertraute Lucius, aber seine Neugierde war manchmal unerträglich. Er schien immer auf der Suche nach etwas zu sein, in das er seine Nase hineinstecken konnte und wenn er dabei ein paar Geheimnisse ausbuddelte, um so besser.

„Ich wette der Dunkle Lord hat ihren Namen erwähnt. Hübsches Ding, ein paar Jahre älter als ich und eine verdammt gute Lügnerin. Ich bin gewissermaßen über ein paar Ecken mit ihr verschwägert, sie ist die Cousine von Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange."

Lucius Gesicht verzog sich für einen kurzen Moment und Severus mußte sich Mühe geben nicht zu grinsen…ganz offensichtlich dachte Lucius gerade an Bellatrix Lestrange, für ihn der Inbegriff einer hassenswerten Schwägerin.

Die beiden hatten sich schon seit ihrer Schulzeit gehasst und verabscheut und auch wenn Severus in seiner eigenen Schulzeit wenig Grund zum Lachen gehabt hatte, war der Kleinkrieg zwischen den beiden immer ein Anlass zur Schadenfreude gewesen.

„Hat er weitere Namen genannt?" fragte Lucius weiter, als er sich von dem Gedanken wieder erholt hatte.

„Kein Kommentar."

„Du wirst tagtäglich verschwiegener, Severus, hab ich dir das eigentlich schon mal erzählt?"

„Genaugenommen hab ich das auch tagtäglich von dir zu hören bekommen."

„Na schön…du mußt es wissen Severus. Ich gratuliere dir zumindest für deinen Erfolg beim Dunklen Lord, er vertraut dir. Ich wußte immer das mehr in dir steckt, als die kleine Heulsuse die du früher einmal warst."

„Rührend." antwortete Severus gespielt trocken

„Nein, wirklich. Aus dir ist ein großartiger Magier geworden. Wie auch immer…wenn du Hilfe brauchst bei deiner Aufgabe, oder ein paar weitere Informationen, dann komm zu mir. Du weißt ja, das man den Dunklen Lord nicht zu lange warten lassen sollte."

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape konnte von sich behaupten, viel erfahren zu haben und noch mehr zu wissen. Sehr früh hatte er festgestellt, das er ein erstaunlich gutes Gedächtnis hatte, so konnte er sich damals zum Beispiel all die Dutzend Einträge auf der Einkaufliste seiner Mutter merken und hatte auch später keinerlei Probleme damit ganze Textpassagen aus Schulbüchern frei aus dem Kopf zu zitieren, oder sich die Zutaten für komplizierte Zaubertränke zu merken…aber wie so manches Talent, hatte auch dieses kaum große Beachtung gefunden. Unfassbar dass es Menschen gab, die Quidditchbegabung einem guten Gedächtnis vorzogen…aber über diese Menschen – er wußte genau an wen er gerade denken mußte, wollte sich nicht darauf einlassen – konnte man eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln.

Wie auch immer: Dank seines guten Gedächtnisses konnte er sich sehr genau an die Wegbeschreibung erinnern, die zu einer Londoner Spelunke führte, genannt _Der Getötete Ritter_. Severus wußte, das dieser Ort nur von Todessern oder nahestehenden Kontaktpersonen aufgesucht wurde und das _Der Getötete Ritter_ in der offiziellen Zauberwelt nicht zu existieren schien.

Evan Rosier, der ihn begleitete, war keine große Hilfe. Behütet war er in den edelsten und reinblütigsten Kreisen aufgewachsen und hatte weder je etwas vom _Ritter_ gehört noch gesehen…was einfach zu erklären war, denn solange ihm seine Eltern nichts darüber, in einer süßen Gutenachtgeschichte verpackt, vorlasen, gab es für Evan überhaupt keinen Grund irgendetwas außerhalb seines elterlichen Anwesens zu kennen.

Severus mochte den Blondling nicht besonders, Evan lebte fern ab der Realität, die Severus für sich schätzte. Hin und wieder hatten sie etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt, nie direkt aber zumindest nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt, waren sie beides Slytherins gewesen.

„Meinst du wir finden diesen Zebulon Huntsville, mit dem wir uns treffen wollen?" fragte Evan ihn, kurz nachdem sie nach London appariert waren und Severus ihm erzählte, was er über Erinys Norcross in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Offenbar setzte er alles daran ein angenehmes Gespräch in die Wege zu leiten, aber Severus blockte schnell ab: „Wir werden sehen." sagte er kühl und erstickte weitere Plauderein somit im Keim.

Evan hielt tatsächlich den Mund, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet das ihm die gesamte Situation unangenehm war…_Papi und Mami sind ja auch nicht dabei_, dachte Severus gehässig und musste sich anstrengen nicht zu grinsen.

_Der Getötete Ritter_ lag in dem untersten Stockwerk eines Parkhauses der Muggel, aber Muggel hatten diesen Ort sicher noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Diese, geheime, Etage sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Autofriedhof, Slum und einer Klärgrube und ganz nebenbei stank es auch so. Von den abschüssigen Wänden, tropfte nicht nur Wasser, ganze Bäche flossen abwärts und sammelten sich auf dem rissigen Betonboden. Severus mußte an mancher Stelle den Kopf einziehen, dort wo nackte Rohre die Decke entlang liefen, oder lose, nicht isolierte Stromkabel hinab hingen und Funken schlugen…er war ein Halbblut und kannte den Anblick ähnlicher Orte. In seiner Geburtsstadt stand so gut wie jedes zweite Gebäude leer und alles war ähnlich zugemüllt und verwahrlost…aber seitens der Magier, konnte er nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum Todesser einen Ort belagerten, der äußerlich nicht mehr hermachte als der schäbigste Slum der Muggel.

Evan schien die Sache immer weniger zu gefallen, er wirkte nicht mutiger als ein Kleinkind das man in eine Geisterbahn gelotst und dort vergessen hatte.

_Der Getötete Ritter_ selbst war ein Doppeldeckerbus, ein verbeultes Ding das eingequetscht und schief zwischen Boden und Decke hing, als würde er jeden Moment zur Seite kippen können. Severus trat näher und betrachtete ein Schild, das schlampig an einer Seite des Busses befestigt wurden war. Dort stand mit zackiger Schrift:

_Dies ist der_ _Getötete Ritter_ _und nicht der_ _Fahrende Ritter…einfach zu verstehen, denn der Fahrende Ritter fährt und der Getötete Ritter wurde getötet. _

Und da unter stand, in anderer Handschrift und anderer Farbe:

_Großbritannien brauchte auch keine zwei Nachtbusse, das ist Verschwendung von Geldern gewesen, ich habs doch schon immer gesagt._

Und gleich dort unter hatte eine dritte Person, mit sehr exzentrischer Schrift, geschrieben:

_Die Leichen der Fahrgäste habe ich in den Kofferraum gelegt. Werf mal einen Blick rein._

Wohingegen die zweite Person drauf antwortete:

_Unsinn, der Küchenchef hat die Leichen längst in seinem Ofen verarbeitet, ich habs genau beobachtet_

„Am besten wäre es, wenn wir hier keine Mahlzeiten zu uns nehmen." wandte sich Severus beflissen an seinen Begleiter: „Also steck das Essensgeld, das du von deinen lieben Eltern bekommen hast, wieder in deine Tasche zurück."

Evans blaue Augen verengten sich gequält, er schnaubte lediglich beleidigt, sagte aber nichts.

Ein schmaler Steig führte hinein in den _Getöteten Ritter_ und Severus, der schon oft genug mit dem Muggelbus gefahren war, warf einen Blick auf den Busfahrersitz, dort wo man eigentlich das Lenkrad erwartet hätte. Stattdessen waren dort klapprige Regale, auf denen viel zu kleine, verbeulte Käfige standen und sich zu einem unmöglichen Turm stapelten. Severus erkannte einige Tiere in den Käfigen, vorwiegend Ratten oder exotische Käfer. Sein Magen rebellierte etwas, als er die kleinen Schilder sah, die an den Käfigen angebracht waren: Auf den einen stand _„Für die Küche"_ und auf den anderen stand _„Zum Verkauf"_.

Severus wandte sich schnell ab und er und Evan betraten den schiefen Flur des _Getöteten Ritters_. Die Seitenwände waren mit krummen Tischen und verschiedenen Sitzgelegenheiten, meistens zerfetzte Autositze, vollgebaut. Eine ganze Reihe von Gästen hockte dort, tuschelte leise miteinander und einige schlürften lautstark pampige Suppe.

Und wo war nun dieser Zebulon Huntsville?

Eine Art Kellnerin kam ihnen entgegen, sie hatte schreckliches, hellblondes Lockenhaar, das in allen Richtungen abstand und ihre quellenden Augen waren mit lilaschimmernder Schminke von oben bis unten umrahmt. Zwischen den gelben Zähnen klemmte eine Pfeife und verströmte billigen Geruch.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Schuljunge?" fragte sie ihn missgelaunt, während sie einem Gast krachend das Bierglas vor die Nase stellte. Sie hatte einen starken, polnischen Dialekt.

„Wir suchen-", Severus mußte sich wegen zwei entgegenkommenden Gästen eng gegen die Wand drücken: „Wir suchen einen Mann namens Zebulon Huntsville."

„Was wollt ihr denn von dem, hä?"

„Das ist unsere Sache." würgte Severus sie ab.

Die Kellnerin sah ihn mit einem genervten Ausdruck an und wandte sich lieber selenruhig einem Gast zu, der bezahlen wollte. Severus Blick fiel auf das gekürzte T-Shirt das sie trug. Es war ein Muggelshirt, auf dem ein typischer Bus abgebildet war und daüber stand in gedruckter Schrift: _Visit London by doubledecker!_

„Können Sie uns nun sagen, wo wir Zebulon Huntsville finden können?" versuchte es nun Evan eine ganze Spur höflicher, als die Kellnerin mit dem Bezahlen fertig war. Sie musterte ihn kühl, aber aufmerksamer als sie es noch bei Severus getan hatte.

„Natürlich mein Hübscher." sagte sie mit pampiger Süße, Severus wusste aber nur zu gut das sie mit „mein Hübscher" auf keinen Fall ihn mit einbezog. Er wusste sehr wohl dass man in seinem Gesicht nicht viel finden konnte, das man als hübsch bezeichnen könnte, egal wie großzügig man dieses Wort verwendete.

Sie folgten der Kellnerin hinauf in die oberste Etage des Busses und auch wenn es unten schon nicht besonders angenehm gerochen hatte, hier _stank_ es definitiv. Und Severus brauchte keine drei Sekunden um herauszufinden, dass dieser Gestank aus den Kochtöpfen der Küche quoll. Sie passierten die Küchenzeile, in dem ein dickbäuchiger, bärtiger Koch schuftete, und sie führte ihn und Evan direkt zu einem Tisch, an dem ein großer Gast hockte und aß.

„Hey, Zebulon." sprach die Kellnerin den Fremden gedehnt an: „Der kleine Schuljunge und der Blondschopf hier wollen mit der sprechen."

Der Mann, Zebulon, blickte auf. Er hatte einen kahlrasierten Kopf, der vereinzelte Narben aufwies, und in dem breitgebauten Gesicht saß eine platte, eingedellte Nase die er mürrisch rümpfte.

„Kommt ihr drei zurecht?" fragte die Kellnerin gelangweilt.

„Kein Problem. Kannst gehen Doxine." wies Zebulon sie an, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Während Doxine wieder Richtung Küche verschwand, bot Zebulon den beiden jüngeren Männern mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung jeweils einen Stuhl an, während er sich selbst wieder dem Essen zuwand.

Zebulon hielt einen großen Knochen in der Hand, an dem nur noch vereinzelte Fleischfetzen hingen, die der Todesser akribisch mit den kräftigen Zähnen abschabte: „Du bist Snape, ja?" grunzte Zebulon während dem Schlucken und bedachte Severus mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck: „Der Dunkle Lord hat mir von dir erzählt. Ah ja, und der Rosier Bengel", er wischte sich geräuschvoll den Mund an seinem dreckigen Ärmel ab: „Was treibt denn so ein verdammter Überprivilegierter hier unten bei dem Abschaum?"

„Es geht um die beiden potentiellen Verräter Iliad Farleigh und-"

„Ich weiß warum du hier bist!" würgte Zebulon Evan grob ab: „Deswegen bin ich doch selbst hier!"

Severus erkannte warum der Dunkle Lord Zebulon als „auffälligsten Spion" bezeichnet hatte. Zebulons Äußeres und sein Charakter gaben das Klischee des bösen, kriegerischen Todessers perfekt wieder: Seine Arme waren zu muskulös, sein Bauch zu fett, der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war Finster und er sah insgesamt wie ein dummer Schläger eines schäbigen Ortes aus. Er war so _offensichtlich_ ein Todesser, das _niemand_ ihn für einen Todesser hielt. Es war paradox, aber es funktionierte.

„Ich schnüffel mich gerade durch das Leben von Erinys Norcross." berichtete Zebulon, während er den Knochen nach vergessenen Fleischfetzen observierte: „Ganz sicher verbirgt die was. Hat noch einen jüngeren Bruder der ein Todesser ist, aber ich glaub der Kerl ist sauber. Aber der Farleigh Junge ist bloß ein kleiner Wichtigtuer, das könnt ihr dem Dunklen Lord ausrichten. Plappert gerne herum, an ihm ist ein echtes Waschweib verloren gegangen, schätz ich."

Severus glaubte da etwas anderes herauszuhören, zweifelsohne würde er dem Dunklen Lord nichts der gleichen ausrichten. Er wollte sich erst einmal selbst überzeugen.

Zebulon Huntsville schmiss den abgenagten Knochen zurück auf seinen Teller und kramte mit blutigen Händen in seiner Robe herum, bis er ein Stück Pergament daraus hervorzog. Kommentarlos reichte er es seinen Gegenübern.

Severus und Evan warfen einen Blick darauf. Auf dem Pergament stand eine Adresse:

_Plymouth, Aschenkopfgasse Neun, Zauberbibliothek_

„In der Stadt gibt's ne kleine Gasse, ähnlich wie die Winkelgasse hier in London. Gibt ein paar Pups dort, ein paar Läden und eben eine große Bibliothek. Erinys Norcross lebt in der Stadt, zusammen mit ihrem Verlobten. Sie geht oft in diese Bibliothek und ich bin mir sicher daß die da irgendwas ausfrisst, in Bezug auf die Conventiculum. Allerdings…", Zebulon setzte eine gespielt beleidigte Miene auf: „Wollen die mich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, nicht in die Bibliothek lassen. Ich denke aber, das sie bei Leuten wie euch sich nicht so anstellen werden, einer von euch sollte mal hin da."

Severus schob das Stück beschriebene Pergament zu Evan herüber, der dieser nonverbalen Botschaft aber offensichtlich nicht folgen konnte. Severus begnügte sich mit einem abwertenden Augenrollen, Zebulon trug aber anscheinend keine großen Vorkommen von Geduld in seinem Innersten herum: „Verdammt noch mal, seit ihr aneinander festgewachsen oder ein Liebespaar?" knurrte er finster und fixierte Evan mit seinen schlammfarbenen Augen.

Evan reagierte darauf mit einem fragenden Blick, der zwischen Severus und Zebulon hin und her flog.

„Geh einfach zur Bibliothek, Rosier!" Zebulons grobe Faust schlug auf die Tischplatte, mit der anderen Hand deutete er auf das Stück Pergament, das vor Evan lag.

Erst jetzt schien sich Evan klar zu werden, was man von ihm wollte. Er stand so schnell auf, das er beinahe über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert wäre, griff sich das Stück Pergament und verließ geradezu fluchtartig den _Getöteten Ritter_.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:** Übrigens wird das zweite Jahr der Hogwarts - Schulgeschichten auch gerade veröffentlicht, für alle die es noch nicht gemerkt haben ;)

**Vileda:** Wenn dir die ersten zwei Kapitel schon zu brutal sind, dann ist diese FF ganz sicher nichts für dich…obwohl in den ersten zwei Kapiteln fast überhaupt nichts Schlimmes vorkam, abgesehen von der Motte vielleicht

Es ist keine reine Lovestory, ein wenig Romance und vor allem Anti-Romance kommt zwar vor, aber es dreht sich eigentlich nicht wirklich darum.

**Suffer:** Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen immer Sonntags und Donnerstags zu veröffentlichen, aber es weicht ab und zu mal ab.

**Nightwish:** Wie du im Kommentar siehst gibt es etwas Neues von den Schulgeschichten ;) Einfach mal gucken gehen, ich denke die Mods werden es bereits freigeschaltet haben.


	4. Kapitel 4

**4. Severus Snape: Rattenfänger**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier:_ Ein Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin und Todesser_. _Cousin der Black-Schwestern_

Zebulon Hunsville: _Ein Todesser der unter anderem Verräter aufspürt_

Erinys Norcross: _Angeblich eine der Conventiculum. Zebulon ist auf die angesetzt wurden _

Iliad Farleigh: _Angeblich einer der Conventiculum. Arbeitet in einer Spelunke namens Der Getötete Ritter_

Conventiculum: _Eine organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Sowohl Evan Rosier als auch Severus haben eine Einladung zu einem persönlichen Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord erhalten und teilen sich nun den selben Auftrag: Sie sollen herausfinden ob es sich bei den Todessern Erinys und Iliad um Abtrünnige handelt. Während Evan sich um Erinys kümmert, beschließt Severus hinter Iliad herzuschnüffeln…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 21. September 1977_

„Entschuldigen Sie." meldete sich Severus an der Küchenzeile des _Getöteten Ritters_, wo gerade der dickbäuchige Koch und die polnische Kellnerin Doxine Schalinski den Essensplan für die nächsten Wochen zusammenstellten.

Doxine drehte sich mit mürrischer Miene zu ihm um und ihres turmhohes, blondes Kraushaar schwankte gefährlich: „Was willst du denn schon wieder Schuljunge?" fragte sie übertrieben gelangweilt.

„Ich weiß von einem jungen Mann namens Iliad Farleigh der hier arbeiten soll. Können Sie mir sagen wo ich ihn finden kann?" fragte er so höflich wie möglich, aber alle Höflichkeit prallte mit Leichtigkeit an ihrer schlechten Laune ab: „Bist du aber neugierig." murrte sie gedehnt und setzte zu einem schlecht gespielten Gähnen an: „Iliad ist mein Neffe, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Aber verrate _du_ mir doch erst einmal was, bevor ich dir sage wo du ihn finden kannst."

Severus stutzte kurz, besann sich aber darauf das Tauschgeschäfte immer noch besser waren als zugeschlagene Türen: „Fragen Sie was Sie wollen."

Sie setzte ein sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und drehte nachdenklich die abgewetzte Schreibfeder in den Händen: „Was paßt besser zur Rattenleber: Eine Sahnesauce aus Rattenmilch oder würzige Käferschlacke?"

Severus wußte das er sie in diesem Augenblick nicht besondern intelligent anstarrte, fand dann aber schnell eine Lösung: „Ich denke Rattenleber ist schon würzig genug bei dem Nahrungsangebot hier unten, ich würde etwas milderes empfehlen."

Anerkennend zog Doxine eine übertrieben schmalgezeichnete Augenbraue hoch: „Das ist ein Punkt, du hast recht. Vielen Dank. Verstehst du was vom kochen?"

„Nicht zwangsläufig." antwortete er knapp, obwohl das Herstellen von Zaubertränken und die Herstellung von Genießbarem Essen sich wohl auf ähnliche Faktoren beliefen.

„Du könntest hier anfangen, als Aushilfe oder so?" schlug Doxine vor.

„Ungern." Entgegnete er, war sich aber vage bewusst das es seinem Vater sicherlich gefallen hätte, wenn er endlich zu einem Job käme: „ Verraten Sie mir lieber wo sich ihr Neffe gerade aufhält."

„Er ist unten in Kanal drei. Der Eingang liegt hinter dem größten Haufen von diesem fahrenden Muggel Zeugs…äh…"

„Ich weiß schon was gemeint ist, danke." verabschiedete sich Severus schnell und beeilte sich aus dem _Getöteten Ritter_ zu kommen.

Zebulon Huntsville mochte ihm und Evan eine wichtige Adresse in Plymouth gegeben haben, aber Evan konnte sich – hoffentlich – alleine um Erinys Norcross kümmern. Severus Sinne hatten sich vielmehr gerade auf Iliad Farleigh eingestellt, und auf Zebulon, der diesen angeblich beschattete. Aber irgendwie hatte Severus nicht das Gefühl, das Zebulon ihm die volle Wahrheit über den potentiellen Verräter Iliad gesagt hatte und Severus beschlich die leise Ahnung, das Zebulon den späteren Ruhm lieber für sich alleine haben wollte.

Doxines Beschreibung führte Severus zu einem Berg von Schrottautos, der sich in der unterirdischen Halle türmte. Er sah alles, inklusive alter Regenschirme und Comichefte, aber ein Eingang zum Kanal war nicht dabei. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und durchleuchtete mit einem _Lumos_ die Gegend…der einzige Vorteil den er sich dadurch verschaffen konnte war, das ihm der stählerne Schrottberg sogar noch gewaltiger vorkam.

Allerdings…Severus lenkte seinen Zauberstab ein Stück weit nach Links…gab es dort ein umgekipptes und zerbeultes Straßenschild der Muggel, das an einem alten Lastwagen mit Brandspuren lehnte. Auf dem Straßenschild stand eindeutig kein Straßenname, der war nämlich einfach mit einem anderen Namen überschrieben wurden:_ Zum Kanal Drei._

Wenigstens ein Anhaltspunkt…obwohl im dieses Schild nicht mehr sagte, als das es einen Kanal hinter dem Schrottberg geben _mußte_, aber eine Möglichkeit dorthin zu gelangen gab es dennoch nicht.

Severus wurde klar das er den heutigen Tag nicht mochte.

Er wollte sich schon abwenden und versuchen einen anderen, wahrscheinlich sehr viel dramatischeren Weg über den Schrottberg zu nehmen, als ihm auffiel dass das überschriebene Straßenschild nicht etwa auf den Schrottberg zeigte, sondern ganz eindeutig direkt auf den angebrannten Lastwagen.

Einer leisen Ahnung folgend, ging er auf die Ladeluke zu und erkannte tatsächlich frische Fingerabdrücke auf dem Lack. Offensichtlich war das hier der Weg zum Kanal.

Severus öffnete die Tür, die so quietschendlaut murrte und selbst die Ratten am anderen Ende der riesigen Halle panisch fiepend aus ihrem Versteck sprangen.

Aus dem Inneren des Lastwagens drang ein seltsamer Geruch, eine Mischung aus altem Feuer und Dreckwasser. Er stieg hinein und in dem fahlen Schein des _Lumos_ erkannte er eine schiefe Werkbank, auf der einen Seite des Laderaumes. Dort drauf stapelten sich haufenweise Käfige, Fischreusen und einfache Rattenfallen.

Ganz offensichtlich bezog der _Getötete Ritter_ seine Nahrungsmittel aus Eigenproduktion, oder besser noch: Man fing die Ratten _direkt_ hier im Kanal.

Nach dem überladenen und selbstverliebten Ballabend am gestrigen Tag, fühlte sich Severus als sei er in das verkommene Gegenstück eingetaucht. Sicher, ihm gefielen die gekünstelten Feste der feinen Gesellschaft nicht, aber das es Magier gab, die in so schäbigen Löchern hausten war ebenfalls kein aufbauendes Extrem.

Für einen Moment hielt sich der feste Gedanke in Severus Verstand, dass der Dunkle Lord die Dinge nicht so fair regelte wie er es eigentlich sollte. Zwar gab es Todesser aus den obersten Gesellschaftsschichten, aber die waren meist geschätzte Anhänger des Inneren Zirkels und saßen gewissermaßen mit Voldemort an einer Tafel…und das während zur gleichen Zeit die Todesser der Unteren Ränge ihr mieses, schlechtbezahltes Leben für die große Idee opferten…und das obwohl die meisten von ihnen genauso reinblütig waren wie die feinen Leute der Oberschicht.

Vielleicht war es tatsächlich unfair?

Severus schüttelte den Gedanken von sich. Der Dunkle Lord hatte großartige Ideen und wenn alle seine Vorstellungen ausgeführt waren, würde man erkennen wie vollkommen das Werk war: Eine einzige, klar definierte Zauberwelt ohne Muggel oder Schlammblüter die an den goldenen Toren kratzten um die Magie für ihre Welt zu gebrauchen.

Und Severus wußte genau warum er das hier tat: Er wußte wie es aussah wenn ein Muggel einen Magier unter sich hatte; er hatte es bei seinen Eltern gesehen und erlebt.

Er durchquerte das Innere des alten Lastwagens. Von der Wand zur Fahrerkabine war nicht viel mehr vorhanden als einige rußgeschwärzte Überreste. Auch die Sitze waren abmontiert, so das Severus ganz bequem auf der Beifahrerseite aussteigen konnte. Über ihn wölbten sich die stählernen Ausläufer des Müllberges, als stände er unter einem Felsvorsprung.

Und direkt vor ihm lag ganz eindeutig der Eingang zu Kanal Drei: Es war ein großes, mannshohes Betonrohr das sich durch die Wand gebohrt hatte und irgendwo in dem Tiefschwarzen Inneren rauschte und gluckste Wasser.

Severus trat in das Rohr hinein und leuchtete mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabes die Gegend aus. Ein widerlicher, aber klar zu definierender, Gestank drang aus dem Inneren der Kanalisation und Severus mußte alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen die er hatte, um nicht darauf zu achten. Nach ein paar Dutzend Metern, gelangte der junge Todesser an das Ende des Rohres. Von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt aus blickte er auf einen träge dahinziehenden, stinkenden Fluß über den eine niedrige, gewölbte Decke aus uraltem Stein gezogen war. Er sprang hinunter auf einen breiten Steg, ebenfalls aus Stein, der auf der linken Seite des Gülleflusses verlief und folgte diesem Weg, bis er vor sich deutliche Geräusche hörte.

Jemand sang leise ein Lied.

Severus bog schließlich um eine Ecke und stand dort vor einem kleinwüchsigen, dürren Mann, der etwas älter als er sein mußte. Der Mann trug eine olivegrüne Hochwasserhose aus Gummi und darüber eine kürzere, schwarze Robe die eindeutig aus der Zauberwelt stammte, eine sehr merkwürdige Mischung. Der Mann hatte Severus noch nicht bemerkt, summte weiterhin sein Lied und zog gerade einige ertrunkene Ratten aus einer Fischreuse. Neben ihm saß ein schmutziger Hund mit hängenden Lefzen und einer Schleife im Kopffell, so daß er freie Sicht hatte bei dem ganzen Haarbewuchs. Es war auch der Hund, der kurz aufbellte, so daß sich der Mann erschrocken zu Severus umdrehte.

„Wer sind Sie denn, bei allen guten Geistern?" fragte der Fremde und richtete seine dicke Hornbrille auf der exzentrischen Nase.

„Severus Snape." informierte er seinem Gegenüber gelassen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Und gehe ich Recht in der Annahme das Sie Iliad Farleigh sind?"

Wieder richtete der Mann die Brille auf der Nase und setzte dann ein flüchtiges Grinsen auf: „Oh, ja der bin ich."

Zum Glück für Severus kam Iliad nicht auf die Idee ihm seine dreckige Hand zu reichen.

„Sie arbeiten hier?" fragte Severus kritisch und beäugte vielsagend den schmutzigen Kanal in dem sie standen.

„Äh, nur an jedem geraden Tag im Monat. Da leere ich die Fallen und stelle sie neue auf. Den Rest der Zeit arbeite ich mit in der Küche. Kochen und so."

Jetzt war sich Severus ziemlich sicher, das er _niemals_ im _Getöteten Ritter_ essen würde, nicht einmal mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab…aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, könnte er vier ganz bestimmten Personen aus seiner Schulzeit einmal auf ein Essen im _Ritter_ einladen…

Im Geiste sah er sich selbst gehässig grinsen.

„Was führt Sie hier her?" fragte Iliad und tätschelte dem häßlichen Hund über den verfilzten Kopf.

„Eigentlich nur ein paar Fragen. Sehen Sie, ich bin ein Todesser und ich weiß zufällig das Sie auch einer sind."

Iliad bedachte ihn für einen Moment mit einem vielschichtigen Blick, rang sich dann aber zu einer vagen Handbewegung hin: „Nun, Sie haben recht, ich bin einer, zumindest so etwas ähnliches. Ich trage zwar sein Zeichen, aber er hat mir nie einen Auftrag erteilt." Iliad zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern: „Ich bin einfach da, höre mich ein wenig um und leite die Informationen weiter. Oh und ganz nebenbei koche ich natürlich für all die hungrigen Todesser Mäuler."

Severus spielte für einen Moment mit den Gedanken seinem Gegenüber zu empfehlen, sich einen anderen Job zu suchen, schließlich gab es selbst in Askaban erträglichere Nahrung. Und Sicherlich könnte selbst der verwöhnte Lucius Malfoy bessere Dinge zusammenschütten und kochen…obwohl Severus sich da nicht ganz sicher war.

Iliad pflückte weiterhin die toten Rattenkörper aus der alten Reuse und schmiß die ertrunkenen Pelztierchen in einen Korb. Danach machte er die Reuse wieder Fangbereit und versenkte sie in den stinkenden Untiefen des Kanals.

„Ich bin im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords hier." fuhr Severus so gelassen fort, als spräche er über das heutige Wetter: „Ein Kollege und ich würden uns gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten. Jetzt zum Beispiel? Im _Getöteten Ritter_?"

Ihm entging nicht das Iliads Bewegungen und sein Blick ein wenig zögerlich wurden, so als dachte er angestrengt über etwas nach. Der Rattenfänger starrte den dreckigen Boden vor sich an und sein Hund winselte verhallten: „Kann ich eben den Korb wegbringen?" fragte er schließlich.

Severus konnte das nur recht sein die stinkenden Tierleichen loszuwerden, also folgte er Iliad zu einem nahen Raum, der von dem Kanal aus abging. Iliad zog die verrostete Tür auf und verschwand mit seinem häßlichen Hund in dem Raum.

Severus wartete draußen und überlegte sich wie er gleich am besten vorgehen sollte um den potentiellen Verräter zu entlarven…er beschloß ihn einfach so lange auszuhorchen und mit Lügengeschichten zu verwirren, bis Iliad Farleigh über seine eigene Tarnung stolperte. Wahrscheinlich ein besserer Plan als die „Erst schießen, dann Fragen stellen" Mentalität von bescheuerten Helden aus Muggelfilmen und manch grobem Todesser. Eine solche Idiotie würde Severus vor allem James Potter und Sirius Black zutrauen die einen geistigen Horizont bis zur Nasenspitze besaßen und bei deren Nasen war selbst das unterdurchschnittlich wenig.

Während Severus gelangweilt die Strömung des Gülleflusses beobachtete, wurde ihm bewusst das sich Iliad entschieden zu viel Zeit ließ. Konnte das wirklich _so_ lange dauern einen Korb mit toten Ratten in einer Raumecke abzustellen?

Er hatte eine ziemlich erschreckende Vorahnung.

Severus wandte den Blick ab und schritt hinüber zu der Tür, in der Iliad verschwunden war. Mit einem blechernen Knarren öffnete er sie und gelangte in einen Raum mit einigen alten Muggelapparaturen, und einem durchlöcherten Holztisch, auf dem einige halb hinuntergebrannte Kerzen im seichten Windzug flackerte. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß und Severus brauchte keine Sekunde um festzustellen das Iliad Farleigh nicht hier war.

Und eine weitere Sekunde später wußte er auch wie Mann und Hund geflohen waren.

_Großartig. Selbst Peter Pettigrew hätte das nicht besser hinkriegen können._

In einer der Wände gab es ein tiefes Loch, in dem der kleine Iliad und sein häßliches Haustier wahrscheinlich gerade noch durchgepasst waren…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar: ** Übrigens wurde jetzt auch die Schulgeschichte überall weiterveröffentlicht, auf xperts hats nur wieder etwas gedauert. Wer also wissen will wie das zweite Hogwartsschuljahr für Erinys und Ulysses aussieht, sollte mal reinschauen ;)

**Nightwish: **Mmhh…es wird eigentlich zum größten Teil bei den Kerker-Ausschnitten bleiben, die in DuR vorkamen. Einige neue Sachen werden aber auch hier erwähnt, nur wird vieles aus der Sicht anderer Charaktere beschrieben, also nicht durch Ulysses oder Erinys…okay, das konnte man jetzt wahrscheinlich nur verstehen wenn man DuR gelesen hat XD

**Elize7:** Oh, mit Evan hab ich noch Großes vor… ;)


	5. Kapitel 5

**5. Severus Snape: Das Gästebuch des Ritters**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier:_ Ein Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin und Todesser_. _Cousin der Black-Schwestern_

Zebulon Hunsville: _Ein Todesser der unter anderem Verräter aufspürt_

Erinys Norcross: _Angeblich eine der Conventiculum. Zebulon ist auf die angesetzt wurden _

Iliad Farleigh: _Angeblich einer der Conventiculum. Arbeitet in einer Spelunke namens Der Getötete Ritter_

Doxine Schalinski: _Kellnerin im Getöteten Ritter. Tante von Iliad_

Conventiculum: _Eine organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung: **

_Sowohl Evan Rosier als auch Severus haben eine Einladung zu einem persönlichen Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord erhalten und teilen sich nun den selben Auftrag: Sie sollen herausfinden ob es sich bei den Todessern Erinys und Iliad um Abtrünnige handelt. Während Evan sich um Erinys kümmert, beschließt Severus hinter Iliad herzuschnüffeln…doch kaum hat er diesen aufgespürt, flieht Iliad mitsamt Hund durch ein Loch in der Wand. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 21. September 1977_

Severus war schon lange nicht mehr so wütend auf sich selbst gewesen…genaugenommen seit dem Tag nicht mehr, als er es zuließ, das die ach-so-tollen Rumtreiber es geschafft hatten ihn kopfüber ihn der Luft baumeln zu lassen…vor der halben Schule und ohne irgend jemanden der Severus aus dieser Lage befreien könnte, von Schlammblut Lily mal abgesehen, deren heldenhafter Aufmarsch einem kitschigen Muggelfilm entsprungen sein könnte, die seine Mutter Eileen immer so gerne gesehen hatte.

Und nun hatte Severus es auch noch zugelassen, das dieser Stümper und Nichtskönner Iliad Farleigh durch ein Loch in der Wand entkommen war. _Ein Loch!_

Severus hatte sich in einer dämlichen Situation verfangen, über die er selbst aber nicht lachen konnte und schon gar nicht der Dunkle Lord. Oh, sein Vater Tobias hätte es jedoch sicherlich sehr amüsant gefunden…

Severus stürmte in den _Getöteten Ritter_, dem einzigen Ort wo er vielleicht eine kleine Chance hatte Iliad anzutreffen…wer so dumm war und ein Loch in der Wand benötigte um zu flüchten, der war sicher auch dumm genug an diesen logischen Ort zurückzukehren.

Doxine Schalinski schien sich geehrt zu fühlen, als Severus sie finster anstarrte: „Hast du dir das noch mal überlegt mit dem Aushilfsjob?" fragte sie und schien schon Augenmaß zu nehmen, welche Kleidergröße sein Kittel haben müßte.

„War Iliad Farleigh in den letzten Minuten hier?"

Doxines turmhohe Frisur wackelte munter von einer Seite auf die andere, als sie den Kopf schüttelte: „Eigentlich nicht, ich habe ihn zumindest nicht gesehen."

Der schwergewichtige Koch meldete sich aus der Küchenzeile, während er gerade eine Bratpfanne in der Hand balancierte. „Ach doch, ich hab ihn gesehen." sagte er mit rauer Stimme und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch: „Hat dahinten irgendwas mit dem Ofen gemacht und wahrscheinlich noch diesen dämlichen Köter Schimäre gefüttert oder so."

Mit seinem schweren Arm fuchtelte er herum – die gelblichen Schweißflecken waren so überdeutlich zu erkennen – und deutete in eine kleine Ecke des Ritters, in der massenhaft Töpfe aufbewahrt wurden und in der sich an kleiner, alter Ofen schlechtmontiert an die Wand klammerte.

Ohne ein Wort des Dankes zu verschwenden, wandte sich Severus um und warf einen Blick auf all die Töpfe, die wackelig auf Regalen platzgefunden hatten. Auf dem dreckigen Boden standen zwei Näpfe, der eine mit altem Futter – Severus wedelte genervt eine dicke Fliege aus seinem Gesicht – und der andere Napf war mit altem Wasser gefüllt. Was immer Farleigh hier angeblich getrieben haben mochte, seinem Hund Schimäre hatte er sicher kein Neues Futter gegeben. Abgesehen von den Töpfen und Näpfen gab es allerdings nichts Auffälliges in dieser Ecke, warum sollte Farleigh sich also die Mühe machen hier extra her zu kommen, wenn er doch auf der Flucht war? Nur der Ofen qualmte verdächtig, aber in seinem Inneren befand sich nicht mehr als einige Reste halbverkohlten Holzes und Papierfetzen.

Doxine kam auf ihn zugewankt, oder es war eher ihre Frisur die wankte. Sie selbst ging so übertrieben aufreizend das ihre Hüftbewegungen lauter Vollkreise bildeten.

„Hat er seinen Hund gefüttert?" fragte Doxine.

Severus verneinte.

„Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst Iliad keinen Köter kaufen!" bellte der Koch von seiner Küchenzeile aus.

Doxine rollte genervt mit den Augen: „Ich hab ihn nicht gekauft!" brüllte sie zurück: „Du wolltest den Hund kochen und Iliad hat Theater gemacht deswegen!"

„Na und? Die Gäste wollen schließlich was zu Essen haben!" entgegnete der Koch und das Gezeter wurde noch einige Minuten weiterverfolgt, bis Doxine sich schließlich zu fein dafür war und sich hoheitsvoll wieder Severus zuwandte: „Unser Koch ist ein Idiot." sagte sie pikiert.

„Wo könnte sich Iliad noch aufhalten?" fragte Severus so höflich wie möglich.

Doxines Augenbrauen senkten sich mißtrauisch, und einen Moment fixierte sie Severus an, als ob sie etwas ahnte: „Eigentlich weiß ich das nie so genau." antwortete sie schließlich bedächtig: „Er ist meistens irgendwo im Kanal." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als ein Gast unten laut schreiend seine Rechnung verlangte. Schwer seufzend stieg Doxine die Treppe hinunter.

Severus wollte sich ebenfalls abwenden. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr länger hier zubleiben und die Küche produzierte gerade wieder seltsame Dampfschwaden, bei denen sich Severus nicht sicher sein konnte ob sie Toxine enthielten.

Doch zum Glück ging er nicht sofort, sondern warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Ecke mit den unzähligen Pfannen und jetzt traf sein Blick auf einen kleinen, krummen Tisch auf dem ein Buch und eine Schreibfeder mit Tintenglas lagen.

Auf dem Buch stand mit abgewetzten Lettern: _Das Gästebuch des Ritters_

Brauchte dieser Giftmischerladen tatsächlich ein Gästebuch? Und warum lag es in dieser einsamen Ecke und nicht unten, bei den Gästen mit den robusten Mägen?

Severus löste sich langsam von seinem Standpunkt und trat auf das Buch zu, klappte es auf, blätterte ein wenig und suchte nach irgendwelchen Auffälligkeiten. Die meisten Einträge waren mehr oder weniger normaler Art: Leute die bei Merlins Namen schworen, hier nie wieder zu essen, Flecken von Erbrochenen, Beschwerden über das nicht identifizierbare Fleisch - Severus dachte gleich an die Leichen die hier angeblich mitverarbeitet wurden - und hier und dort mal ein Lob von einem wirklich Hartgesottenen.

Beim ersten Umblättern gab es wirklich nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber Severus konnte förmlich spüren das er mit dieser Einschätzung falsch liegen würde. Er blätterte noch einmal durch das Buch, diesmal langsamer.

Ihm fiel eine Seite auf, die ziemlich in der Mitte lag. Seine dünnen Finger ertasteten, dass sich das Pergament ganz anders anfühlte. Es fühlte sich alt und seidig an, als hätten zu viele Hände es bereits in den Fingern gehabt. Die Seite war nicht beschrieben, die Einträge schienen sie übergangen zu haben.

Severus glaubte die seichte Magie, die von diesem Pergament ausging, schon fast erspüren zu können, mit einer präzisen Sicherheit, als würde er unter einer jahrelang erprobten Wetterfühligkeit leiden.

Sicher war, das etwas mit diesem Buch, oder vielleicht auch nur mit dieser einen Seite nicht stimmen konnte und es eventuell etwas mit Iliad Farleigh zu tun hatte. Das war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.

In der Küche schepperte es, der dickbäuchige Koch fluchte und bückte sich nach einem der hinuntergefallenen Töpfe. Severus zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, er klappte das Gästebuch zu und schob es in die breite Innentasche seiner Robe. Mit dem Ziel vor Augen den _Getöteten Ritter_ so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich zu verlassen, setzte er sich in Bewegung, doch er kam nicht einen Schritt weit.

Kaum hatte er sich auf dem Absatz seiner Stiefel umgedreht, als er beinahe in Zebulon Huntsvilles massigen Körper rannte, der offensichtlich schon eine ganze Zeit hinter ihm gestanden hatte, verborgen in dem schummrigen Licht einiger fast heruntergebrannter Kerzen. Severus schreckte ein wenig zusammen, aber nicht genug das ein Außenstehender es bemerken könnte, die Schichten von Kleidung die er trug, verschluckte den größten Teil des plötzlichen Aufzuckens.

Zebulon stehend auf zwei Beinen zu sehen, war etwas völlig anderes, als ihn über einen kleinen Tisch gebeugt zu sehen, wie er Knochen abnagte. Er war deutlich größer als zwei Meter, fast als hätte sein Körper von klein auf versucht möglichst viele dicke Knochen, schützendes Fett und kräftige Muskeln unterzubringen…und dieser Versuch war ganz offensichtlich geglückt, denn Severus hatte die leise Ahnung, das sein Gegenüber einen anderen Mann mit bloßen Händen in zwei Hälften reißen könnte.

Zebulons argwöhnisch dreinblickendes Gesicht schwebte hoch über Severus Eigenem: „Was hast du denn da eben eingesteckt?" fragte Zebulon mit lauernder Deutlichkeit.

Severus wusste das Zebulon besser nichts davon erfahren sollte, er hatte ein Gespür für durchtriebene Menschen und Zebulon zählte eindeutig zu der Sorte, die um jeden Preis auf der Gewinnerseite stehen wollten.

„Such an einer anderen Stelle weiter." sagte Severus leise: „Wir arbeiten beide für den gleichen Herrn, also versuch es erst gar nicht."

Zebulons dicke Augenbrauenwülste senkten sich gefährlich, er warf einen prüfenden Blick hinüber zum schuftenden Koch, der momentan seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einige kohlenschwarze Omeletts gerichtet hatte. Somit konnte Zebulon den kleineren Severus ganz bequem ein wenig weiter in die Ecke drängen und Severus Sinne registrierten Gefahr und wappneten sich für einen Kampf.

Zebulon setzte zu einem sehr gekünstelten Lächeln an, das wie das Lächeln eines zähnestarrenden Haifischmauls wirkte: „Oh Schuljunge, glaub mir, du solltest das nicht tun. Gib mir das Buch wenn es so interessant ist, das du es klaust."

Severus hätte das auf keinen Fall getan. Egal wie sehr Zebulon ihm drohen würde, solange Severus noch den Zauberstab in seiner Innentasche spürte, wusste er dass er gewinnen würde. Er erahnte dass er die Zauberkunst weit besser beherrschte als Zebulon, er brauchte keine Muskelkraft um diesen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden.

Zebulons Miene wurde unerbittlich und er packte Severus mit seinen riesigen, fleischigen Händen am Oberarm und drückte schmerzhaft zu: „Ich warne dich." Zebulons Stimme tauchte sich in ein kaltes Flüstern: „Gib mir dieses Buch!"

„Na schön." Kam ihm Severus beschwichtigend entgegen, obwohl er am liebsten die Zähne zusammengebissen hätte weil Zebulons fester Griff inzwischen dem Beutegriff einer großen Würgeschlange glich: „Ich gebe dir das verdammte Buch!"

Zebulon beobachtete offensichtlich höchst zufrieden, wie Severus seine dünnfingrige Hand unter die Robe schob, doch statt nach dem Buch zu greifen, nestelte Severus unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Statt ihm das Buch zu übergeben, richtete Severus den Zauberstab auf den menschlichen Riesen und Zebulon blieb kaum mehr Zeit mit etwas Komplexerem als sich weitende Augen zu reagieren.

Severus musste den Zauber nicht erst laut aussprechen, das Wort das er sich im Kopf gebildet hatte, genügte um den Fluch zu entfalten. Auf sein gedankliches _Terrestris_ hin, stutzte Zebulon sichtbar, augenscheinlich verwirrt und aufgeschreckt zugleich, aber in dem Glauben das ihm nichts Schlimmes wiederfahren zu sein schien.

„Kannst ja nicht mal richtig zaubern." knurrte der ältere Todesser mit belustigter Aggression: „Ich sollte dich Windelweich schlagen."

Severus gönnte sich ein rares Lächeln und trat ein Stück weit von seinem Gegenüber weg: „Versuch es." sagte er auffordernd: „Wir werden sehen ob es dir gelingt."

Es war als hätte man das Tor zu einer spanischen Arena geöffnet um den wilden Stier auf den staubigen Kampfplatz zu hetzten; Zebulon zumindest schien auf kein anderes Stichwort gewartet zu haben. Mit der ganzen Kraft seines massigen Körpers stürzte er sich auf den kleineren Severus, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich ganz gegen die überfüllten Regalwände zu drücken. Aber keiner der Faustschläge, zu denen Zebulon angesetzt hatte, traf sein Ziel. Viel zu früh um ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten strauchelte der riesige Todesser und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen ein weiteres Regal, es regnete zerbeulte Töpfe die geräuschvoll auf dem Boden aufschlugen und somit für einen blechernen Lärm sorgten. Zebulon blickte etwas belämmert auf seine säulenartigen Beine hinunter, die plötzlich mit dem Boden verwachsen waren und sich selbst bei aller Körperkraft nicht mehr lösten. Egal wie sehr Zebulon sich anstrengte, er kam nicht mehr frei und er schien recht schnell zu begreifen, das Severus dafür verantwortlich sein musste.

Doch Severus hatte die gewonnene Zeit gut genutzt, hatte sich aus der Ecke hinausgeschoben, den wütend schreienden Koch ignoriert, der ihm nun entgegenrauschte, und war aus dem _Getöteten Ritter_ verschwunden, das seltsame Gästebuch noch immer sicher im Inneren seiner Robe.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Suffer:** Man, da bin ich aber beruhigt das euch allen Snape gefällt, es ist nämlich nicht meine Stärke bereits existierende Chars zu beschreiben.

**Nightwish:** Naja, an Hog62 hab ich jetzt schon seit Januar nicht mehr arbeiten können, deswegen ist DdK momentan die einzige FF die ich schreibe. Somit geht das schon ;)

**Kalisto:** Öhh…kann ich nicht verraten.


	6. Kapitel 6

**6. Evan Rosier/ Erinys Norcross: Aschenkopfgasse Neun**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Ein Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin und Todesser_. _Cousin der Black-Schwestern_

Erinys Norcross: _Angeblich eine der Conventiculum. Zebulon ist auf die angesetzt wurden_

Iliad Farleigh: _Angeblich einer der Conventiculum. Arbeitet in einer Spelunke namens Der Getötete Ritter_

Conventiculum: _Eine organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein grober Todesser der unter anderem Verräter aufspürt_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Von Zebulon bekamen Evan und Severus den Hinweis, sich einmal in der Zauberbibliothek in Plymouth nach Erinys Norcross umzusehen. Während Severus lieber Iliad observiert, soll Evan der besagten Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 21. September 1977_

Evan betrat die Aschenkopfgasse mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits fühlte er sich ausgestochen und fern hinter jeder Konkurrenz, andererseits brannte in ihm der Wille sich zu beweisen. Noch dazu mischte sich eine andere Empfindung in das Chaos seines Inneren, die man leicht mit Angst beschreiben konnte. Er wusste das er einfach nicht dazu gemacht war ein Todesser zu sein, er war zu naiv, zu gutgläubig und fühlte sich alleine seit jeher schutzlos. Und auch wenn Evan längst wusste worin seine Probleme bestanden, er konnte sie nicht von sich abschütteln.

Severus Snape und die Anderen hatten recht, er war ein verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen, der sich lieber im elterlichen Anwesen verkroch als sich mit Mädchen zu treffen und das obwohl er bereits zwanzig Jahre alt war. Leute wie er sollten nicht an vorderster Front kämpfen.

Und dennoch musste er es tun, seine Eltern wollten es so und irgendwie vertraute er ihrem Urteil. Sie würden wissen was gut für ihn war…am besten verheirateten sie ihn auch gleich mit irgendeiner Frau, dann musste sich Evan auch darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen.

Es fühlte sich einfach besser an, wenn andere für einen entschieden.

Es war regnerisch an diesem Tag, nur selten brach einmal Sonnenlicht durch die gewundene Wolkendecke. Die Aschenkopfgasse war magisch, aber schlechter besucht als die Winkelgasse in London. Nur einige wenige Magier stolperten durch die Pfützen und versuchten scheinbar irgendwo Zuflucht vor dem Regen zu finden.

Evan passierte einen kleinen Laden der Zauberstäbe verkaufte, genannt _Holz, Kraut und Schliff_, offenbar hielt sich der Laden nicht gut, die Konkurrenz in London war zu stark. Die bleigefassten, alten Fenster waren von einer rauchgoldenen Farbe, die vielleicht von einem Ofen herrührte. Im Inneren des Ladens sah Evan einen hochgewachsenen, muskulösen Mann mit rauer, nordischer Ausstrahlung und eine vergnügt aussehende, blonde Frau; beide arbeiteten offensichtlich in dem Laden.

Ein paar Ecken weiter lag ein Lokal, der _Hohle Hügel_, in dem sich die meisten der Magier gerettet hatten, missmutig aus den Fenstern starrten und die Regenwolken mit finsteren Blicken bedachten. Aus dem Gebäude drangen seichte Essensdüfte und aus dem Schornstein dampfte es geschäftig.

Danach kam die Zauberbibliothek in Sicht, ein altes steinernes Gebäude das Evan an eine französische Villa erinnerte, an der sich wilder Wein entlang hangelte. Leider war die Illusion nicht perfekt, statt eines französischen Sommers in dem der Mistral warme Winde über die reichen Felder streichen ließ, war dieses Gebäude einem typisch englischem Regentag ausgesetzt, der durch die frostige Septemberkälte seine Vollendung erlangte.

Evan betrat die Bücherei und fühlte sich gleich wohler in den angenehm warmen und vor allem trockenen Räumen. Die Bibliothek war nicht besonders groß. Es gab einige Räume, dessen Wände von Bücherregalen wie zugemauert waren. Evan hielt nicht viel von lehrreichen Büchern, vielleicht hätte es ihm mehr Spaß gemacht wenn er sich von klein auf seiner persönlichen Weiterbildung gewidmet hätte. So oder so, Severus hätte es hier sicherlich gut gefallen. Evan verstand nicht wie man sich an einen Narren daran fressen konnte, möglichst viel Wissen in seinem Kopf zu horten. Er selbst hatte sich durch jede Schularbeit gekämpft, während sich Severus nebenher zum normalen Lehrstoff auch noch mit Sprachen wie Latein, Deutsch oder Russisch befasst hatte.

Mit der Hoffnung das Evan heute zu weit größerem Erfolg als Severus gelangen würde und ihm damit Sympathiepunkte vom Dunklen Lord sicher waren, begann er sich nach Erinys Norcross umzusehen. Dank Severus wusste er zumindest das Erinys die ältere Cousine der Lestrange Brüder war, normalerweise eine ungenaue Beschreibung, aber die Lestrange Familie hatte präsentes und starkes Blut, so das selbst entfernte Verwandte wie Geschwister aussahen.

Mit gespielter Gemächlichkeit begann er seinen prüfenden Rundgang durch das Gebäude, prägte sich jedes Regal und jede Sitzecke ein und musterte alle Gesichter, die ihm begegneten, mit stiller Gründlichkeit.

Sein Herz wand sich in Ungeduld, als er erkannte, dass die mäßige Beschreibung von Erinys Norcross zu keiner der hier anwesenden Frauen passte. So setzte Evan sich an einen Lesetisch, von wo aus er den Eingangsbereich gut im Blick hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten erweiterte er seine Tarnung noch mit einem dicken Buch, in dem er vorgab zu lesen, vor allem weil die Bibliothekarin ihn immer wieder mit verwirrten Blicken bedachte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schließlich betrat eine Frau Ende Zwanzig das Gebäude und trat mit sicheren Schritten an den großen, blankpolierten Schreibtisch der Bibliothekare heran. Die Frau hatte längliches, dunkles Haar das ihr tropfend in das blasse Gesicht fiel und man konnte sie leicht als hübsch beschreiben, wenn ihre Züge auch eine solch Kälte und Unnahbarkeit vermittelten, das ihr gutes Aussehen fast zu verblassen drohte.

Hätte man sie gegenüber Narzissa Malfoy gestellt, so wäre sie im Punkto Schönheit sicherlich untergegangen…aber halt, warum verglich Evan die Frau ausgerechnet mit seiner Cousine? Er musste aufhören jede Frau mit Narzissa zu vergleichen, auch wenn Narzissa nun mal schön war, doch war es nicht etwas…_seltsam_ das Evan seine Cousine als Inbegriff der Perfektion ansah und mehrmals täglich darüber nachdenken musste?

Evan stolperte über seine eigenen, unangenehmen Gedanken und bemerkte plötzlich, das er den Faden zur jetzigen Situation verloren hatte. Augenblicklich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die fremde Frau, die er eindeutig als Erinys Norcross identifizierte. Ungeschickt stand er auf und nährte sich mit einem groben Plan dem langen Schreibtisch, über den hinweg Erinys mit einem elegantgekleideten Bibliothekar sprach.

„Ich möchte ein Buch abholen, das jemand auf den Namen Umbra für mich hinterlegt hat." hörte er Erinys gerade noch sagen. Umbra? Evan war sich sicher Erinys Norcross vor sich zu haben, war Umbra nur eine Art Tarnname? Oder hatte sich getäuscht?

Der Bibliothekar richtete sein Monokel und wandte sich an ein hohes Regal, das hinter ihm stand. Er strich die Reihen ab, bis er das Buch fand, es war ein dünnes, schäbiges Exemplar mit knubbeligem Einband. Leider waren die Lettern zu abgewetzt, als das Evan sie auf die schnelle lesen könnte.

Allerdings sprang ihm ins Auge, dass das Buch leicht geöffnet war, fast so als klemmte etwas Schmales zwischen den Seiten.

„Ist es das hier?" fragte der Bibliothekar höflich.

„Genau das ist es." bestätigte Erinys, nahm das Buch entgegen und machte sogleich auf den Absatz kehrt, Evan folgte ihr schnell, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Erinys stieg hinunter in das Untergeschoss, das Buch noch immer in der Hand. Hier unten gab es kaum noch einen anderen Menschen, die Korridore waren auch nicht mehr häufig von Bücherregalen bevölkert und der Stein, der die Gänge formte, war grobbehauen, sehr alt und verströmte einen würzigen Geruch.

Evan blieb auf Abstand, er wollte sich die Sache nicht verderben, nur weil er Erinys Norcross voreilig gegen den Rücken rannte.

Erinys Schritte waren zielstrebig, kühl und selbstbewusst und Evan zweifelte nicht daran, das die Todesserin und potentielle Verräterin schon genug Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte um auch Evan im Zweifelsfall reuelos auszuschalten. Sie stoppte vor einer kleinen Holztür, die wahrscheinlich schon vor Jahrhunderten ihren Platz in diesem Gebäude eingenommen hatte.

Erinys klappte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Buch auf, genau an der Stelle wo Evan einen eingeklemmten Gegenstand vermutet hatte. Und tatsächlich sah er in dem dämmrigen Licht kurz einen kleinen, schmalen Schlüssel aufblitzen, die Oberfläche rau vor Alter und Schmutz. Mit einem leisen _Klack_ schloss Erinys die Holztür damit auf und verlor keine Zeit in dem dahinterliegenden Zimmer zu verschwinden. Evan konnte ihr nicht folgen.

Er kam auch nicht einmal mehr dazu, sich über seine Lage Gedanken zu machen, denn schon schob sich eine aufgeregte Bibliothekarin in sein Blickfeld und musterte ihn tadelnd und mit lehrerhafter Strenge: „Na, na, na junger Mann." wetzte sie die Worte: „Hier unten haben Sie überhaupt nichts verloren! Marsch, marsch nach oben!"

Ehe er sich's Versah wurde Evan auch schon wieder aus dem Untergeschoss herausgelotst, so das er sich sehr schnell wieder im Eingangsbereich der Bibliothek befand…was sehr schlecht war, wenn man seine aktuelle Lage und Aufgabe so betrachtete.

Jemand schob sich durch das Gedrängel einer Besuchergruppe und kam mit energischen Schritten direkt auf Evan zu. Es war Severus, warum auch immer, sollte der sich nicht eigentlich noch im _Getöteten Ritter_ aufhalten?

„Rosier!" zischte Severus und suchte seine Aufmerksamkeit: „Wo ist Norcross? Hast du sie schon gefunden?"

„Ja, sie ist unten in so einer Art Geheimraum."

Severus sah ihn aus gefährlich, wenn auch leicht ungläubig, funkelnden Augen heraus an, die in dem trüben Licht des Schlechtwettertages noch schwärzer aussahen als sie ohnehin schon waren: „_Geheimraum_?" echote der siebzehnjährige Todesser: „Bei Salazar, was stehst du dann _hier_ herum!"

Evan wollte gerade dazu ansetzen und Severus erklären, das es verboten war das Untergeschoss zu betreten, aber klang das nicht ein wenig artentfremdet und lächerlich aus dem Mund eines Todessers?

Severus schob sich an Evan vorbei und hielt direkt auf die steinerne Treppe zu, die nach unten in die Katakomben führte, als in diesem Moment tatsächlich die schwarzgekleidete Erinys Norcross die Stufen hinaufstieg, das abgewetzte Buch noch immer in ihrer Hand.

Evan und Severus tauchten wieder zwischen den anderen Besucher unter um nicht großartig aufzufallen, aber Evan erkannte das Severus Aufmerksamkeit direkt auf das Buch gerichtet war, das Erinys in den blassen Händen mit sich trug. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten geschärft und klug, fast so als hätte ihm ein Lehrer eine fast unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt, dessen Rätsel Severus beinahe schon fertig gelöst hatte.

Erinys ging erneut zu dem großen Schreibtisch, Evan und Severus folgten ihr vorsichtig. Die Bibliothekarin die Evan aus dem Untergeschoss geworfen hatte, wandte sich Erinys zu.

„Könnten sie dieses Buch bitte auf den Namen Schimäre zurücklegen lassen?" fragte Erinys mit milder Höflichkeit und schob der anderen Frau das alte Buch über den Schreibtisch.

„Schimäre?" fragte die Bibliothekarin: „Was für ein schlimmer Name für einen Menschen, wenn ich mir diese Freiheit erlauben darf."

Erinys blasse Lippen verrieten ein amüsiertes Lächeln: „Oh ja, es ist ein schlimmer Name, ich weiß." Sagte sie, plötzlich bessergelaunt als Evan sie anfangs eingeschätzt hatte. Offenbar konnte ihre kalte Ausstrahlung täuschen, oder es war ihr Lachen das nun als Maskerade diente.

Die Bibliothekarin nahm das Buch entgegen und legte es, mit einer kleinen Handnotiz, in eines der Fächer. Erinys verschwand innerhalb eines Herzschlages zwischen den übrigen Besuchern und Evan sah nur noch hier und da ihre schwarze Robe in der Menge auftauchen, ehe sie das Gebäude verließ.

Evan trat an Severus heran, der seine übergroße Nase in einem Buch versenkt hatte und mit sehr guter schauspielerischer Leistung seiner Umwelt klarmachte, dass er auf gar keinen Fall hier war um jemanden zu belauschen und zu bespitzeln.

„Was sagst du dazu?" fragte Evan mit neutraler Stimme.

Severus schlug seelenruhig eine Seite um: „Es ist ziemlich interessant." antwortete er ruhig.

„Erinys hat das Buch vorhin abgeholt", erklärte Evan: „Statt ihren Namen zu benutzen, benutzte sie einen anderen Namen, oder ein anderes Wort, ich weiß nicht was es war. Zumindest lautete er Umbra."

„Umbra?" echote Severus nüchtern: „Sagt mir nichts, aber ich habe zumindest den Namen Schimäre heute schon einmal gehört und im Zusammenhang ist das, wie gesagt, ziemlich interessant. Schimäre ist der Name des Hundes von Iliad Farleigh, welch Zufall."

Das war tatsächlich interessant und Evan spürte das sie auf der richtigen Spur sein mussten und die Anspannung wich von ihm. Wenn sie dem Dunklen Lord schon so früh ihre Fortschritte melden würden, müsste Voldemort das doch höchst wohlgesonnen aufnehmen, oder? Fast noch mehr freute sich Evan darauf, seinen Eltern davon zu berichten, sobald er seinen Auftrag erfolgreich erledigt hatte.

„In dem Buch das Erinys gerade der Bibliothekarin gegeben hat, befindet sich übrigens ein Schlüssel, der zu diesem Raum im Untergeschoss führt." berichtete Evan weiter und beobachtete wie sich brennende Konzentration in Severus regte. Auch ebenso schnell wandte sich der jüngere Todesser um, drängte sich durch die Menge und kam vor dem großen Tisch zum stehen: „Ein Buch müsste hier auf meinen Namen hinterlegt worden sein." wandte er sich an die Bibliothekarin, die zuvor Erinys bedient hatte.

„Wie lautet ihr Name, bitte?" fragte diese standesgemäß.

„Schimäre." antwortete Severus so gelassen als wäre dieser Name von Geburt an sein eigener. Dennoch entging Evan nicht das belustigte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Bibliothekarin: „Einen wirklich ausgefallenen Namen haben Sie da, junger Mann."

Severus rollte mit den Augen: „Wenden Sie sich mit ihren Lobgesängen am besten schriftlich an meine Eltern, ich habe keine Zeit und brauche das Buch jetzt."

Die Bibliothekarin verzog beleidigt ihre Mundwinkel und händigte Severus wortlos das Buch aus, der sich danach gleich wieder entfernte und unauffällig zur Treppe schritt, die zum Untergeschoss führte. Evan folgte ihm kommentarlos, fand aber das an Severus sicher ein exzellenter Schauspieler verloren gegangen war.

Ohne miteinander ein Wort zu wechseln führte Evan den jüngeren Todesser zu der Tür, hinter der Erinys Norcross verschwunden war. Der Schlüssel befand sich zum Glück wieder in dem Buch, so dass sie die Tür unproblematisch aufschließen könnten.

Sie betraten einen staubigen Raum, vielleicht ein ehemaliges Arbeitszimmer. An den kalten Wänden schmiegten sich hohe Regale, vollgestellt mit altehrwürdigen Büchern deren Titel oftmals längst verblasst war. Evan sog einem rauchigen Geruch durch die Nase und als er sich umsah entdeckte er einen Kamin, der noch immer schwach vor sich hinqualmte.

Auch Severus hatte diese Merkwürdigkeit bereits mit nachdenklichem Blick erfasst und schien sich mehr dabei zu denken.

„Sie hat das Feuer sicher nicht entzündet um sich die Hände zu wärmen." Sagte Evan mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." gab Severus nüchtern zurück, doch was er sich genau in seinem klugen Kopf zusammenreimte blieb Evan noch verborgen.

Severus legte das angewetzte Buch auf den alten Schreibtisch des Raumes und wirbelte so etwas Staub auf. Mit seinem langen, dünnen Zeigefinger deutete er auf die abgewetzten Lettern die den Titel formten: _Das Aschenkopf Gästebuch_, stand dort geschrieben.

Bevor Evan weiteres erfragen konnte, zog Severus kommentarlos ein anderes Buch aus seiner Robe, eines mit verblichenem blauen Einband, aber sicherlich ähnlich alt wie das erste, es trug den Titel _Das Gästebuch des Ritters_.

Evan hob erstaunt den Blick: „Woher hast du das, Severus?"

„Aus dem _Getöteten Ritter_. Und ganz offensichtlich ist dieses Exemplar so aufsehenerregend, das Zebulon Huntsville gleich versuchte es mir abzunehmen."

„Er hat versucht es dir abzunehmen?" echote Evan alarmiert: „Wieso?"

Severus rechte Augenbraue kroch abschätzend höher: „Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Rosier?" fragte er unerbittlich: „Huntsville will vor dem Dunklen Lord besser dastehen, deswegen versucht er sich um jeden Preis einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Natürlich mussten wir uns in die Quere geraten. Aber das ist auch nicht weiter wichtig. Wichtig ist nur das diese beiden „Gästebücher" offensichtlich etwas mit Erinys Norcross und Iliad Farleigh zu tun haben. Und wer bräuchte ein Gästebuch für einen madigen Ort wie den _Getöteten Ritter_, oder für eine magische Straße wie die Aschenkopfgasse? Das ist garantiert kein Zufall. Diese beiden Bücher stehen in irgendeinem Zusammenhang, genau wie Erinys und Iliad. Sie hat dieses Buch hier", er deutete auf den blassgrünen Einband des Aschenkopf Gästebuches: „für jemanden mit den Namen Schimäre zurücklegen lassen. Ich wette Iliad benutzt diesen Namen, der eigentlich der Name seines Schoßhündchens ist, als Tarnname, genau wie Erinys wahrscheinlich den Namen Umbra für sich nutzt."

Evan setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf: „Gratulation." sagte er ehrlich: „Dein helles Köpfchen arbeitet mal wieder einwandfrei."

Severus entgegnete dies mit einem gewollt grimmigem Lächeln: „Nicht ganz." Klagte er nachdenklich und blätterte im _Aschenkopf Gästebuch_ herum, bis er auf eine leere Seite stieß: „Genau wie in dem anderen Buch...von dieser Seite geht irgendeine Art von Magie aus, aber ich kann nicht sagen welche. Vielleicht ist etwas mit unsichtbarer Tinte hineingeschrieben wurden oder ähnliches, aber egal welchen Zauber ich bisher auf das _Gästebuch des Ritters_ angewandt habe, es scheint keine Wirkung zu zeigen."

Das verpasste Evan einen leichten Schlag und er schloss sich Severus Überlegung stillschweigend an, während sie beide die leere Seite betrachteten, in der Hoffnung das Rätsel um die beiden Bücher möge sich von alleine lösen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar: **Ihr habt es sicher nicht bemerkt, aber wisst ihr wer in dem Zauberstabsladen _Holz, Kraut und Schliff _gearbeitet hat? Ich denke ich kann verraten das der große Mann Elicius Norcross ist…vielleicht haben das die Leute bemerkt die die anderen Geschichten schon kennen.

**Nightwish: **Mehr trockenen Humor, hm? Na mal schauen

Und ob Ulysses hier eine Rolle spielt? Sogar eine Hauptrolle, aber seine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen…aber im nächsten Kapitel hat er seinen Auftritt. Zu Nathaniel: Tja…dafür war auch der werte Mr. Rathburn verantwortlich. Das Ereignis wird eine große Rolle in dieser Geschichte spielen. Aber viel davon wurde auch schon in Tdau erwähnt.

**Elize7:** Nun, auch der perfekte Severus macht mal Fehler, ich denke das wird ihm noch öfters in dieser Geschichte passieren. Er ist ja auch gerade mal 17 Jahre alt :)


	7. Kapitel 7

**7. Elicius Norcross/ Erinys Norcross: Letzter September**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Todesserin, angeblich eine Conventiculum. Severus und Evan Rosier spionieren hinter ihr her…_

Elicius Norcross: _Todesser._ _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys. Erregte bisher keinen nennenswerten Verdacht auch ein Conventiculum zu sein_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Der Verlobte von Erinys. Hat keine Ahnung von ihrer „Nebenbeschäftigung"_

Conventiculum: _Eine gut organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während Evan Rosier und Severus Snape dem Rätsel um die beiden Gästebücher auf der Spur sind…unweit von ihnen entfernt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: Mittag des 21. Septembers 1977_

Der _Hohle Hügel_ war eine Gaststätte, irgendwo in der südenglischen Stadt Plymouth, gelegen in einer unauffälligen Seitenstraße, die sich seit jeher am turbulenten Leben vorbeischlängelte. Die Art der Kundschaft war immer gleich: Nur Magier schritten durch die Eingangstür um ihre Mahlzeit zu bestellen, außer natürlich an dem denkwürdigen Tag, an dem eine schrullige alte Muggeldame, ihres Zeichens Schaustellerin, den Weg hier her gefunden hatte und sich über die merkwürdigen Menüs (Überbackene Seeschweinleber mit geriebenem tasmanischen Faulkäse nach Art des Hauses) gewundert hatte.

Abgesehen von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall bediente der _Hohle Hügel_ seit gut fünfhundert Jahren lediglich die Magier zu gutem Preis, obwohl von der Gaststätte kaum jemand außerhalb von Plymouth je etwas gehört hatte.

Es war Anfang September und ungewöhnlich kühl für diese Jahreszeit, das nahe Meer brachte Hagelstürme und nasskalte Westwinde. Auch heute gingen die gedämpften Gespräche in der Gaststätte zeitweise unter einem prasselnden Hagelschlag unter, der gegen die rauchgoldenen, alten Fenster schlug.

Nährboden für die typischen Gespräche über einen langen Urlaub im Süden, die danach die Runde machten.

Elicius Norcross war nicht hier wegen eine kostengünstige Mahlzeit oder einem warmen Getränk. Er verließ seinen Arbeitsplatz, die Zauberstabsschmiede _Holz, Kraut und Schliff_, pünktlich zur Mittagszeit, verabschiedete sich von seiner Kollegin Valentina Johnson und betrat den _Hohlen Hügel_.

Mit langen Schritten ging er langsam hinüber zu einem kleinen, abgelegenen Tisch in der Ecke, an dem eine zierliche Frau saß und gerade die Speisekarte studierte. Elicius setzte sich still zu ihr, faltete abwartend seine Hände zu einem Zelt und betrachtete seinerseits das Treiben in der Gaststätte.

Die Frau blickte nicht auf: „Möchtest du einen Tee Ulysses? Du musst ja durchgefroren sein."

„Ich bin nicht Ulysses." sagte Elicius ruhig.

Die Frau, seine ältere Schwester Erinys Norcross, warf einen Blick über die Speisekarte und schien mäßig überrascht ihn zu sehen: „Was gibt es?" fragte sie vorsichtig und warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde, um festzustellen ob jemand sie beobachtete.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen." antwortete er: „Jetzt."

Sie nickte ihm zu und rückte etwas näher an ihn heran, so dass ihre leisen Worte für niemanden sonst zu hören sein würden.

„Ich möchte dass du gehst. Untertauchst."

Erinys schwieg und musterte ihn mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck. Elicius nahm ihr die Speisekarte aus der Hand um diese nun seinerseits zu studieren.

„Eine komische Art mir das auf diese Weise zu sagen, oder?" fragte Erinys kühl.

„Wir können uns gleich genauer darüber unterhalten und wehe du blockst ab. Es ist ernst." antwortete er und bestellte beiläufig einen heißen Krug Butterbier.

Erinys verzog leicht das Gesicht, aber ihre Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf als ein anderer Mann auf ihren Tisch zukam und sich schwerseufzend dazu setzte. Von den einzelnen, dunklen Haarsträhnen tropfte kaltes Regenwasser und sammele sich in Pfützen auf der Tischplatte. Erinys drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und lächelte kindlich: „Schlechtes Wetter gehabt Ulysses?"

„Es ist grausam in Russland um diese Jahreszeit, bin fast untergegangen als ich durch die Pfützen gelaufen bin."

„Wundert mich nicht, bei deiner Körpergröße."

„Nerv nicht Elicius." schnarrte Ulysses gespielt beleidigt: „Selbst du wärest da untergegangen, glaub mir."

Die angespannte Stimmung schlug sofort ins heitere um, zumindest Seitens von Ulysses. Er plapperte munter darauf los, erzählte von seiner Arbeit, von seinen Kollegen, schien dann aber sehr bald zu bemerken, das etwas zwischen den Geschwistern in der Luft lag. Verwirrt blickte er von einem zum anderen: „Was ist los?"

Erinys löste sich aus dem kalten Blick, den sie gerade Elicius zugeworfen hatte und zupfte an Ulysses Wange herum: „Gar nichts ist los." lächelte sie flach, aber ihr Verlobter schien ihr das nicht abzunehmen: „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Unsinn!" tadelte ihn Erinys gespielt, als hätte er gerade das Abwegigste von allen vorgeschlagen.

„Doch sind wir." sagte Elicius düster und die blicke der beiden Verlobten schnellten zu ihm. Ulysses wirkte aufgeschreckt, Erinys Augen funkelten hingegen mahnend.

„Ich muss mit meiner Schwester etwas besprechen." erklärte Elicius und fügte dann schroff hinzu: „Draußen."

Erinys knallte etwas zu unwirsch ihre dampfende Teetasse auf den Tisch, erhob sich mit einem verächtlichen Schnaufen und drängte sich an Ulysses vorbei. Elicius erhob sich ebenfalls und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ulysses verwirrt zu ihnen aufblickte.

Erinys machte sich auf dem Weg Richtung Ausgang und Elicius folgte seiner Schwester mit mäßigem Tempo. Draußen regnete es in Strömen, doch hin und wieder flackerte fahles Licht durch die schwere Wolkendecke.

Erinys musterte ihn lauernd und ihre dunkelblauen Augen waren gefährlich verengt: „Was willst du Elicius?" schnarrte sie kühl.

Elicius packte sie an ihrem mageren Arm und dirigierte sie in eine finstere, schmale Seitengasse. Dort floß Regenwasser in Sturzbächen von den Dächern und ihre Kleidung war binnen Sekunden vollgesogen.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden." eröffnete er seiner Schwester behutsam und legte kameradschaftlich eine seiner Hände auf ihre schmale Schulter, was sie aber auch daran hinderte sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzumarschieren: „Du _mußt_ untertauchen Erinys. Der Dunkle Lord ist mißtrauisch geworden, seit du die Melling Familie gewarnt hast. Damit hat sich der Kreis der Verdächtigen ziemlich reduziert, findest du nicht?"

„Ach Elicius! Hör auf mit diesem ständigen Palaver! Andauernd krieg ich von dir zu hören, das der Dunkle Lord verdacht geschöpft hat! Ich wäre schon längst unter der Erde wenn es so wäre!" Damit schien sich das Gespräch für sie eigentlich schon erledigt zu haben, aber Elicius hielt sie weiter fest.

„Ich kann nicht glauben wie du mit deinem Leben herumspielst, Iny!" flüsterte er schockiert: „Weißt du was dein Problem ist? Oh nein, sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Erinys hatte ihren Kopf in einer gelangweilten Geste zur Seite gedreht, doch bei seinen eindringlichen Worten revidierte sie diese Entscheindung.

Elicius fuhr fort: „Dein Problem ist, das du immer du immer auf das Beste hoffst und auch immer vom Besten Ausgehst!"

Erinys zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper und Elicius spürte Wut in sich hochschlagen: „Warum bist du nur so kaltherzig geworden, Iny? Du warst früher nie so!"

Zum ersten mal wankte Erinys Ausdruck und etwas Entschuldigendes mischte sich in ihre kalten Gesichtszüge: „Früher…", sie stoppte und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, was dieses „Früher" ihr eigentlich noch bedeutete: „Früher waren wir Kinder…und keine Todesser…keine Conventiculum", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht unter den Worten: „Und auch keine Mörder. Jetzt sind wir alles zusammen. Denkst du nicht, das diese Umstände Grund genug sind kaltherzig zu werden?"

Elicius konnte nicht mehr als frustriert den Kopf darüber schütteln. Er sah seiner Schwester an, das diese Kälte nur eine Maskerade war, ein Schein um sich damit selbst zu schützen. Aber mit jedem Tag der verging, driftete der letzte warme Schimmer in ihren Augen weiter hinfort und das Dunkelblau wurde immer leerer und eisiger.

„Du bist grausam geworden, Iny. Einfach nur grausam. Und du hörst auf niemandem mehr. Bedeutet dir dein Leben überhaupt noch etwas? Oder warum wirfst du es einfach weg?"

„Mir liegt sehr viel an meinem Leben", antwortete sie genauso trotzig wie ehrlich: „Ich gebe nicht auf. Aber ich wußte welche Gefahr ich eingehe, als ich den Dunklen Lord verriet. Warum sollte ich jetzt fliehen? Und wohin überhaupt? Und wie-", sie stockte und senkte die stimme zu einem leisen Wispern: „Wie soll ich das Ulysses erklären?"

Ulysses Rathburn, ihr Verlobter seit vielen Jahren, arbeitete in Rußland als Pfleger für magische Tiere, obwohl er täglich jedem erzählte der es hören wollte, dass er Tiere nicht ausstehen konnte. Er war ein vollkommen normaler 27 jähriger, der sich nicht für Politik oder für die Vorgänge in diesem Land interessierte. Er hielt sich aus allem raus, was irgendwie in seinen Ohren gefährlich klang…zum Beispiel seine Meinung in der Öffentlichkeit zu sagen; aber er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung daß seine Verlobte und sein Fast-Schwager Elicius seit einem Jahrzehnt Todesser waren.

Elicius hatte das sichere Gefühl das Ulysses an einem Schock sterben würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr, nicht das Erinys je vorgehabt hatte ihm diese Wahrheit mitzuteilen. Vielmehr gab Erinys sich Mühe, akribisch alles zu tarnen, was sie verraten könnte. Sie heilte ihre Verletzungen selbst, die sie sich im Kampf zuzog oder würgte den Schmerz einfach hinunter, und sie tarnte ihr Dunkles Mal mit einem Zauber, sobald sie Ulysses auch nur in der Nähe vermutete. Er war genauso ahnungslos wie durchschnittlich.

Elicius suchte Blickkontakt mit seiner Schwester, den sie ihn ausnahmsweise auch gewährte: „Erinys, sag es ihm jetzt oder nie. Du könntest in den nächsten Tagen schon nicht mehr am Leben sein, und dann muss ich ihm erzählen das du ihn all die Jahre etwas vorgespielt hast…oh warte, fast hätte ich vergessen das ich auch ein Conventiculum bin. Mein Leben hängt auch an einem seidenen Faden! Und dann?"

Seine Worte prallten nicht an ihr ab, sondern diesmal schien Erinys tatsächlich bereit zu sein darüber nachzudenken. Doch zu welchem Ergebnis ihr kühler Verstand auch immer gekommen war, sie teilte es Elicius nicht mit.

Stattdessen sah sie ihn verloren an und etwas in ihren dunklen Augen schimmerte verdächtig: „Bin ich wirklich so grausam geworden?" fragte sie brüchig.

„Du gehst über Leichen Erinys…und du siehst nicht einmal zu ihnen hinunter, während du über sie gehst. Ja, du bist grausam geworden. Grausam, radikal und kalt."

Seine Worte schienen sie hart zu treffen, und sie biß sich einen Moment lang auf die spröde Unterlippe, tat aber ansonsten das übliche: Sie würgte den Schmerz fast vollständig hinunter.

„Ich bessere mich, versprochen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Mir kann es nur recht sein. Ich weiß das du nicht so bist, ich wünschte mir nur das du alle Menschen so umsorgen würdest wie Ulysses…du schreckst ja sogar schon auf wenn er nur einmal niest und kochst ihm literweise heißen Tee."

XXXXXXXXXX

Als die Geschwister wieder den _Hohlen Hügel_ betraten, starrte Ulysses sehr alleingelassen und traurig in seinen Becher. Erst als er die beiden sah, hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf: „Wieder vertragen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Bestätigend Nickend rutschte Erinys neben ihn auf die Bank, während Elicius an den Tresen ging um vor Ort zu bezahlen.

Während die Kellnerin die Knuts abzählte, sah Elicius sich zu Ulysses und Erinys um. Ulysses hatte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gelegt und schien es ganz offensichtlich zu genießen, das Erinys ihre tätschelnde Hand „etwas" zu weit oberhalb seiner Knie platziert hatte.

Als Elicius mit dem Bezahlen fertig war, trat er wieder an ihren Tisch und räusperte sich wissend. Beide zuckten zusammen und Ulysses kroch ein wenig rote Farbe über die Wangenknochen: „Äh…schon fertig mit dem Bezahlen?" fragte er bemüht locker.

Elicius bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick: „Was habt ihr denn gedacht wie lange es dauert, bis die Kellnerin das Wechselgeld angezählt hat? Wir sind alle Drei arme Leute."

Ulysses schien sich über diesen Umstand plötzlich noch mehr zu ärgern als ohnehin schon, und wandte sich mit fast schon flehenden Blick an Erinys, die ihre rote Gesichtsfarbe hinter der Speisekarte verbarg: „Gehen wir nach Hause? Ich weiß das Bett ist durchgebrochen und so, aber es gibt ja noch-" er stockte und schien zu begreifen daß außer Erinys und Elicius noch ein paar mehr Leute gerade die Ohren spitzten.

Elicius verdrehte die Augen: „Am besten ihr geht jetzt wirklich, sonst seit ihr nachher noch wegen Sittenwidrigkeit dran. Ich muss eh zur Arbeit, meine Mittagspause ist gleich vorbei."

Erinys und Ulysses wechselten einen schnellen Blick, kämpften sich aus der Sitzecke, verabschiedeten sich von Elicius und verließen so fluchtartig den _Hohlen Hügel_, als sei der Teufel selbst hinter ihnen her.

**Kommentar: **So, ein kleiner Schlag ins Gesicht für alle Erinys-Fans. Selbst in den Schulgeschichten ist sie sehr viel netter als hier ;)


	8. Kapitel 8

**8. Severus Snape/ Evan Rosier: Das entflammte Rätsel**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Ein Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin und Todesser_. _Cousin der Black-Schwestern_

Iliad Farleigh: _Angeblich einer der Conventiculum. Arbeitet in einer Spelunke namens Der Getötete Ritter_

Erinys Norcross: _Angeblich eine der Conventiculum _

Conventiculum: _Eine organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

Die Melling Familie: _Wurde von Erinys und Elicius Norcross im letzten Kapitel kurz erwähnt…_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Bei dem Vorhaben die beiden wahrscheinlichen Verräter Iliad und Erinys zu enttarnen, stoßen Severus und Evan auf zwei fast identische Gästebücher, die etwas mit den Abtrünnigen zu tun haben könnten. Doch den Büchern ihr magisches Geheimnis zu entlocken, gestaltet sich als nicht ganz einfach…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 21. September 1977_

Severus hatte minutenlang nichts anderes getan, als auf die beiden andersfarbigen Gästebücher zu starren, in ihnen herumzublättern oder zu versuchen sie mit seinem Zauberstab so zu bearbeiten, dass sie ihr Geheimnis offen legten, doch nichts davon zeigte den gewünschten Erfolg.

Dabei war er sich sicher dem Rätsel auf die Schliche gekommen zu sein und das er nicht mehr viel brauchte um es zu enttarnen.

Severus atmete einmal tief durch und ging noch einmal jeden Gedankenschritt in aller Langsamkeit und Gründlichkeit durch, während sich sein Verstand spürbar flink im Inneren seines Kopfes zu bewegen begann, Wissen und Erfahrungen an den Tag brachte die er schon vor langer Zeit dort abgespeichert hatte.

Er würde den Dunklen Lord nicht enttäuschen, seinen Gönner der mehr Vertrauen in ihn allein setzte als sein Vater in die gesamte Welt.

Evan Rosier ließ sich ächzend auf einen der staubigen Stühle nieder und betrachtete Severus aufmerksam: „Mir fällt dazu nichts mehr ein." sagte er ehrlich.

Severus zog abwertend die Nase kraus: „Besonders viel ist dir bis jetzt ohnehin nicht eingefallen." schnappte er gereizt und beschloss sich lieber wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Da gab es eine Gemeinsamkeit, abgesehen von den beiden fast identischen Büchern, aber Severus konnte nicht genau sagen worin diese Gemeinsamkeit bestand. Zumindest seine Sinne empfingen etwas, was sein Kopf aber nicht direkt deuten konnte. Er sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um, ließ den Blick über die gefüllten Bücherregale, das staubbedeckte Mobiliar und über den noch leicht qualmenden Kamin wandern.

Warum qualmte der Kamin überhaupt?

„Das ist es!" rief Severus leise aus, griff nach den beiden Büchern und ließ sich vor den Kamin sinken. Hier unten spürte er die abnehmende Wärme der sterbenden Glut und er roch den harzigen Geruch verbrannten Holzes.

Evan trat näher an ihn heran und ließ sich ebenfalls auf Augenhöhe herab: „Was denn?" fragte er zweifelnd.

Severus teilte ungern sein Wissen, warum auch, bei einem Trottel wie Evan? Allerdings kam ihm die verbale Wiederholung seiner Denkschritte sehr gelegen um die Idee zu festigen: „Im _Getöteten Ritter_, wo ich das erste Gästebuch gefunden habe, stand ein kleiner, qualmender Ofen. Iliad Farleigh hat sich nicht nur die Mühe gemacht noch einmal zum _Ritter_ zu laufen, sondern offensichtlich auch den Ofen kurz zu befeuern. Ein seltsames Vorhaben, wenn man gerade auf der Flucht ist, nicht wahr?"

Evans Blick wurde nachdenklich: „Und Erinys Norcross hat diesen Kamin hier ebenfalls entzündet." verfolgte er Severus Gedanken für sich weiter: „Zwei Bücher…zwei Feuerstellen. Du meinst es hat etwas mit Feuer zu tun?"

„Allerdings." bestätigte Severus nüchtern. Er zückte seinen ebenholzfarbenen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Kamin und ließ die Glut neu entflammen. Knisternd suchte sich das wiederbelebte Feuer neue Nahrung.

Severus griff nach dem einen aufgeschlagenen Gästebuch und hielt es vorsichtig über den aufsteigenden Rauch und tatsächlich formte sich der Rauch zu Buchstaben, sobald er die leere Seite berührte, Buchstaben in glühendroter bis kohlschwarzer Schrift, die sich langsam über die Seite ausbreitete.

Als das Buch durch die Hitze Gefahr lief selbst Feuer zu fangen, zog Severus das es schnell zurück und wiederholte den Vorgang mit dem Aschenkopf Gästebuch. Erst als auch hier der Qualm seine Wirkung zeigte, legte er beide Bücher offen nebeneinander und studierte die Wörter und Sätze die sich gebildet hatten.

_Das Gästebuch des Ritters, Verfasser Schimäre_

_An Umbra,_

_August: Mord an der Melling Familie? Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange sprachen davon, Auftragsmord? Die Mellings ahnungslos, angeblich Beziehungen zu dem Auror Moody. Mord angesetzt auf Ende August._

_Ende August: Die Lestranges geben Spionen die Schuld für den missglückten Mordanschlag, nennen aber keinen Verdächtigen namentlich._

_September: Todesser namens Severus Snape hinter mir her, ich befürchte jemand hat Verdacht geschöpft. Muss fliehen, bleibe aber in Reichweite. Sieh dich vor Umbra. _

_Das Aschenkopf Gästebuch, Verfasser Umbra_

_An Schimäre,_

_August: Ich kümmere mich darum und werde die Melling Familie warnen_

_Ende August: Mordanschlag vereitelt, die Mellings in Sicherheit. Keinerlei Anzeichen das der Dunkle Lord Verdacht geschöpft hat._

_September: Vielleicht hast du etwas missverstanden Schimäre? Vielleicht ist dieser Snape dir nicht auf die Schliche gekommen? Mach bloß keinen Fehler. Aber ich werde dem Anderen Lord von deinem Verdacht berichten, bevor der Dunkle Lord dir zu nahe kommt. Ich hoffe außerdem das du dieses Gästebuch auch gefunden hast, ich bin vielleicht ein zu großes Risiko eingegangen, als ich es unter deinen Namen hier zurückließ…_

„Was ist das?" holte Evan ihn aus seinen Gedanken, der ebenfalls den Text studiert hatte und nun etwas verwirrt die Stirn runzelte.

Severus wurde sich bewusst das er schon seit einigen Sekunden nicht mehr geatmet hatte und nun sog er bebend Luft ein: „Man nennt es Diebesbotschaften." erklärte er ruhig: „Meistens funktioniert es durch zwei Stücke Pergament, auf dem einen Stück wird etwas verfasst, auf dem anderen Stück erscheint es für kurze Zeit und der Besitzer kann seinerseits darauf antworten. Das heißt das Schimäre und Umbra, bei denen es sich ja aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um Iliad Farleigh und Erinys Norcross handelt, sich so ausgetauscht haben ohne sich zu sehen. Sie haben die ganze Zeit über zusammengearbeitet."

„Aber warum verstecken sie die Gästebücher an solchen Orten? Warum nicht bei sich zu Hause?" harkte Evan kritisch nach und gab Severus Verstand Anstoß in eine andere Richtung zu denken: „Vielleicht benutzen noch andere Verräter diese beiden Bücher." Sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, aber Evan nahm gebannt seine Worte in sich auf: „Andere Verräter wie dieser _Andere Lord_, den Umbra erwähnte."

Evan sackte ein Stück weit in sich zusammen und strich nachdenklich über die aufgeschlagene Seite eines der Bücher, dort wo der Rauch die Schrift sichtbar gemacht hatte: „Zumindest haben wir sie. Es sind wirklich Verräter."

Das war nun auch Severus klar. Nach einem Tag hatten sie Erinys und Iliad das Handwerk gelegt. Sie mussten nur noch zum Dunklen Lord, ihm Bericht erstatten und zusehen wie beide ihre gerechte Strafe erhielten. Eine grausame Strafe, gewiss, doch hatte Voldemort nicht noch am Vortag gesagt, das es Dinge und Ideen gab, die ihre Opfer wert waren? Demnach rechtfertigte es zwei Tote…oder? Severus dachte darüber nach, konnte sich aber nicht ganz damit anfreunden. Er mochte keine Menschen weil er nicht mit ihnen Umgehen konnte, aber das gab ihm noch lange kein Recht den Tot eines Anderen einfach als ein unwichtiges Detail abzutun.

Gut, er war ein Todesser, aber er würde ohne einen direkten Befehl nicht morden…doch Erinys Norcross und Iliad Farleigh ans Messer zu liefern kam fast einem Mord gleich, auch wenn er ihnen auf direktem Wege kein Haar krümmen sollte.

Schlussendlich waren die Ideen des Dunklen Lords es sicherlich wert Menschen zu opfern, aber Severus wollte lieber im Hintergrund agieren, statt sich in den Folterkellern Voldemorts zu vergnügen. Denn war es nicht viel zu primitiv Menschen mit eigenen Händen zu ermorden und zu foltern? Viel zu animalisch und krank? Severus zumindest war sich sicher kein Vergnügen daraus ziehen zu können, sollten es doch die anderen erledigen.

Primitivität hatte ihn nie interessiert.

„Wir sollten gehen." sagte er schließlich zu Evan und löste sich aus seinen trüben Gedanken: „Es gibt hier nichts mehr zu tun für uns."

Sie erhoben sich und Evan streckte die langen Beine durch: „Wäre das hier eine Schularbeit gewesen, hättest du von mir ganz klar ein „O" bekommen." sagte er ehrlich schmeichelnd.

„Überlasse die Bewertung lieber dem Dunklen Lord." entgegnete Severus nüchtern.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Elize7:** Jupp, aus Elicius ist ein stattlicher Kerl geworden. Ich mag ihn persönlich sehr gerne als Erwachsenen.

**Seline Snape: **Danke, danke ;)

Schön dass euch allen scheinbar Snape gefällt, ich hatte am Anfang etwas Angst, dass er mir nicht gelingen könnte.

**Nightwish:** Wundert es dich das bei den beiden das Bett zusammenbricht? XD

Ulysses war doch schon immer ein kleiner…Frauenheld ;)


	9. Kapitel 9

**9. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Umbra und Schimäre**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Ein Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin und Todesser_. _Cousin der Black-Schwestern_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Ein grober Todesser, über zwei Meter groß. Beschattete Erinys_

Iliad Farleigh: _Angeblich einer der Conventiculum. Benutzt offensichtlich den Tarnnamen Schimäre _

Erinys Norcross: _Angeblich eine der Conventiculum. Benutzt offensichtlich den Tarnnamen Umbra_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Zivilist. Der Verlobte von Erinys. Weiß nicht das sie eine Todesserin ist_

Conventiculum: _Eine organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Die beiden Gästebücher, die Evan und Severus fanden, trugen tatsächlich ein Geheimnis in sich: Magische Botschaften wurden mit ihnen verfasst und ausgetauscht. Unterschrieben wurden die Botschaften mit den Namen Umbra und Schimäre, bei denen es sich zweifellos um Erinys und Iliad handeln muss…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 22. September 1977_

Sie traten an einen langen, zerfurchten Tisch, der sicherlich schon seit Jahrhunderten hier stehen mochte, und selbst die Gerätschaften, die ihren Platz auf der Oberfläche fanden, teilten diese altehrwürdige, erprobte Natur.

Evan ließ seinen Blick über die gläsernen, verkorkten Gefäße streichen, die ebenfalls auf der Tafel standen. In ihnen schwappten verschiedenfarbige oder farblose Flüssigkeiten, die einen besaßen einen schönen, kräftigen Ton, die anderen waren hässlich dickflüssig, wie sumpfige Eingeweide, giftgrün und sicher genauso tödlich wie sie aussahen.

Er sah weiter, zum Kopfende des Tisches, wo dicke, alte Bücher aufgeschlagen waren, die meisten von ihnen eindeutig schwarzmagisch.

Das hier war das Labor des Dunklen Lords, soviel verstand Evan auf den ersten Blick. Ein Ort, tief unter einer der alten Burgen vergraben, die Lord Voldemort für sich nutzte. Und dieser Raum hier verströmte zeitlose Bildung und das katastrophale pulsieren dunkler Mächte, die sich tief in jeden Gegenstand, jeden Stein und jedes Möbelstück gefressen hatten.

Voldemort saß alleine am Kopfende des Tisches und studierte ein Buch, wie man an der seichten Bewegung der rotglühenden Augen unschwer erkennen konnte, die die Zeilen des Werkes verfolgten.

Hier und da erhaschte Evan den Blick auf einen dunkelgekleideten Alchemisten Voldemorts, die im hinteren Teil des Raumes, an einen kleineren Tisch, einige Gegenstände sammelten und studierten.

Der Dunkle Lord legte das Buch zur Seite, als Evan und Severus näher traten und erhob sich so geräuschlos wie ein körperloser Schatten.

Evan und Severus verneigten sich, bevor Voldemort sie mit ruhiger Stimme ansprach: „Ich nehme an, ihr wolltet mich nicht ohne Grund sprechen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, mein Lord." übernahm Severus Erklärung und Wort: „Es hat einen Grund warum wir Euch hier aufsuchen. Wir hatten Erfolg mit unserem Auftrag und eindeutige Beweise gefunden, das Iliad Farleigh und Erinys Norcross Verräter sein müssen."

Evan konnte in dem hier herrschenden Zwielicht nicht viel erkennen und die Konturen des Dunklen Lords schienen mit der matten Schwärze der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, aber zumindest hatte er das eindeutige Gefühl, das Voldemort dem mit Kälte begegnete, fast schon einer Art Gleichgültigkeit.

Es war als ob Voldemort es ohnehin wusste, bis ins kleinste Detail.

Severus Stimme verriet eine leichte, wenn auch seltene Unsicherheit: „Mein Lord, wir fanden zwei Bücher mit denen sie offensichtlich untereinander kommunizierten, sie benutzten die Tarnnamen Schimäre und Umbra um-"

„Gib mir die Bücher." sagte Voldemort gelassen, aber unerbittlich.

Severus beieilte sich und zog beide Gästebücher aus dem Inneren seiner Robe und übergab sie seinem Meister. In der Dunkelheit blitzten Voldemorts weiße Hände kurz hervor und Evan hatte den Eindruck, die einzelnen Finger bewegten sich nicht mehr mit menschlicher Koordination, sondern wie zehn leichenblasse Schlangen, die mit ihren Mäulern nach ein und der selben Beute zu schnappen versuchten.

Dieser Gedanke schickte ein Zittern durch sein Rückrat und eine Sekunde später konnte Evan nicht einmal mehr genau sagen, ob es nun Einbildung oder doch wirklich gewesen war.

Voldemort schlug die Bücher auf, die Geheimschrift war noch immer deutlich zu lesen. Er überflog schnell die Zeilen des einen, dann die Zeilen des nächsten Buches und legte beide dann auf die große, alte Tafel, zu den anderen Büchern.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr eure Aufgabe erfüllt." sagte Voldemort und suchte Severus Blick und hielt ungewöhnlich lange Augenkontakt: „Aber nicht mit dem Erfolg den ich erhofft hatte. Ich habe es schon beinahe befürchtet, das du auch auf herkömmliche Weise dein Ziel erreichen wirst, Severus, aber offenbar fiel dir der Auftrag zu leicht um neue Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln."

„Mein Lord?" harkte Severus zögernd nach, doch Voldemort wischte nur mit der knochigen Hand durch die Luft, als sei das Thema für ihn somit beendet. Stattdessen nickte er jemanden zu, der sich zuvor nur als Schatten nahe einer massigen Säule bemerkbar gemacht hatte.

Der Schatten glitt näher und neigte seinen Kopf, als er vor Voldemort zum stehen kam.

„Mr. Zevediah, ich möchte dass Sie den Lestranges den Auftrag erteilen Iliad Farleigh zu mir zu bringen. Sie sollen ihm kein Haar krümmen. Danach möchte ich etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

Evan irritierte es etwas, das der Dunkle Lord jemanden Siezte, bis er bemerkte das Mr. Zevediah ein alter Mann war, von sicherlich einhundert Jahren. Im Zwielicht erkannte er das großväterliche Gesicht und die warmen dunklen Augen.

Nachdem sie wieder alleine waren, wandte sich Voldemort erneut seinen beiden Todessern zu, diesmal wirkte er zufrieden, wenn auch nicht versöhnlich: „Kommen wir zu Erinys Norcross." sagte er und es hörte sich an, als spräche er von einer Landplage: „Es war nicht schwer zu wissen das sie uns hintergeht. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie aufopfernd sie gegenüber den Conventiculum war. Nun gut, sie war leichtsinnig aber ich denke sie weiß selbst am besten was sie erwartet…deswegen werden wir ihre Strafe ein wenig abändern. Ich werde einige Todesser nach Russland entsenden, noch heute Nacht. Ihr werdet sie begleiten." Voldemort endete ohne das wichtigste gesagt zu haben. _Was sollen wir denn in Russland?_ fragte sich Evan, war aber zu scheu sich danach weiter zu erkundigen.

Wieder konnte er froh sein das Severus sich nach einigen Sekunden entschloss einige Details zu erfragen: „Russland, mein Lord?" sagte er weder schleimerisch noch übervorsichtig, sondern mit seiner typisch sachlichen Stimmlage.

Keine andere Frage und keinen anderen Fragensteller schien Voldemort erwartet zu haben: „Zebulon Huntsville erstattete mir vor einiger Zeit bericht darüber das Erinys Verlobter Ulysses Rathburn dort arbeitet. Ihr werdet ihn mir bringen. Ich bin gespannt ob es uns gelingt auf Erinys sensible Ader zu stoßen wenn wir ihn vor ihren Augen töten."

Damit endete ihre Unterredung.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus war nicht zufrieden während er, mit Evan zusammen, durch die langen Korridore Richtung Ausgang schritt. All die Arbeit die Severus in die Enttarnung von Erinys Norcross gesteckt hatte, nur damit nun stellvertretend für sie jemand anderes sterben musste?

Natürlich, dahinter steckte der Sinn der Erpressung, aber widersprach es nicht ihren Zielen, das sie nun einen reinblütigen, unschuldigen Zivilisten töteten, obwohl es doch eigentlich ihre Aufgabe war das reine Blut zu wahren?

Severus war kein Menschenfreund, aber das bedeutete nicht daß ihn menschliche Opfer glücklich machten. Erinys Norcross hatte ihre Strafe und ihren Tod verdient, soviel war sicher, aber warum musste ihr Verlobter Ulysses als aller erstes für ihren Verrat büßen?

Das war nicht mehr die reine, geordnete Welt die sich Voldemort wünschte, es war _Willkür_.

Und Willkür war niemals gut.

„Es hätte schlimmer werden können." Meldete sich Evan neben ihn: „Der Dunkle Lord war mit uns zufrieden, ich kann wahrscheinlich endlich wieder ruhig schlafen."

Severus sog gereizt Luft durch die Nase ein: „Wie schön das du ruhig schlafen kannst." Schnappte er kühl: „Aber vergiss nicht den Auftrag. Wir müssen heute Nacht nach Russland."

Evan verstand mal wieder nichts, oder er dachte zumindest nicht weiter als bis zu seiner eigenen Nasenspitze: „Wo liegt das Problem? Wir müssen Ulysses Rathburn doch nur herbringen, oder?"

„Er wird getötet werden wenn Erinys nicht auspackt." antwortete Severus stattdessen und begnügte sich damit, die goldgerahmte Galerie zu betrachten, die ihren Platz in dem Korridor gefunden hatte.

Evan schaffte es sogar leichtfertig zu klingen, etwas das Severus Wut nur noch mehr schürte: „Natürlich wird sie auspacken! Wer würde das nicht tun, es ist schließlich ihr Verlobter und-"

„Ich denke nicht dass sie etwas erzählen wird." schnitt Severus ihm das Wort ab: „Sie wirkt zu kühl und berechnend. Ich glaube sie wird kein großes Problem damit haben ihren Verlobten tot zu sehen, sie wird die restlichen Conventiculum nicht verraten."

Evan sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an, aber Severus war sich mit seiner Annahme sicher. Als er Erinys Norcross gestern in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte, konnte er förmlich die Kälte und die seltsame radikale Denkweise aus Erinys dunklen Augen herauslesen. Sie war einerseits sicher kein schlechter Mensch, aber andererseits hatte Severus das klare Gefühl, dass sie bereits mehrmals in ihrem Leben über Leichen gegangen war und es wieder tun würde, und diesmal würde es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die Leiche ihres eigenen Verlobten sein.

Ein solch zwecksgebundenes Denken kannte Severus nur zu gut. Er dachte ähnlich.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es regnete stark als sich einige Todesser in der Mitte des Burghofes wie zufällig trafen, die selbe Burg in der Evan und Severus noch vor wenigen Stunden Voldemort ihren Erfolg bestätigt hatte. Jetzt war es stockfinster, abgesehen von dem warmen Licht das aus einigen wenigen Fenstern heraus drang, wer auch immer sich hinter diesen Fenstern befinden mochte, hier im Herzen von Voldemorts Hoheitsgebiet.

Evan fühlte sich elendig, was vor allen Dingen an der Nässe lag die seine Kleidung durchdrungen hatte…aber er wollte nicht seinen Zauberstab ziehen und dagegen angehen, eben aus dem Grund weil keiner der hier versammelten es tat. Und er würde doch reichlich dumm aussehen, wenn er sich als einzigster um Komfort sorgte, oder?

Evan erkannte die riesenhafte Gestallt des Todessers Zebulon Huntsville, der die anderen Anwesenden locker um ein bis zwei Köpfe überragte. Obwohl er die Kapuze tief hinuntergezogen hatte, erkannte Evan sein grobes, ungepflegtes Gesicht, spröde Lippen unter einem hässlichen Dreitagebart.

Es waren noch drei andere anwesend, abgesehen von Severus und Zebulon. Den einen kannte Evan flüchtig, es handelte sich um Erebus Nott, einem kleinen Mann, dem man die Fiesheit schon fast ansehen konnte. Nach allem was Evan gehört hatte war Erebus Nott einst wegen eines Vergehens aus Hogwarts geflogen und hatte sich danach direkt dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen…es musste ein schlimmes Vergehen sein, denn selbst die übelsten Streiche wurden normalerweise nur mit Nachsitzen bestraft.

Aber Evan wollte nicht danach fragen, vielleicht würde er eines Tages mehr darüber erfahren, auf indirektem Wege.

Sie waren also zu sechst, die Zahl beruhigte Evan, denn ihren Auftrag konnte man nicht als lebensbedrohlich einstufen, wäre Ulysses Rathburn ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberer gewesen, dann hätte spätestens jetzt jemand ein Wort darüber verloren.

„Es wird einfach werden." bestätigte nun auch Zebulon seine Einschätzung: „Wir gehen einfach hin und schnappen uns den Jungen. Der Dunkle Lord verlangt bei so was immer das wir etwas Eindruck schinden, vor allem damit Erinys Norcross was zu sehen bekommt."

Erebus Nott musste leise kichern auf diese Worte hin und schien gewillt sein bestes zu tun: „Oh glaub mir Huntsville, das wird Rathburn gefallen, er war schon in der Schule immer ein kleiner Perversling."

Zebulon beantwortete das mit einem Zähnefletschen, wirkte aber hintergründig belustigt: „Wir werden sehen, Erebus. Hauptsache ich hab heute meinen Spaß, der Rest interessiert mich nicht. Kommt mit."

Zebulon führte sie an einen Platz an dem sie Apparieren konnten. Evan folgte ihnen ohne zu wissen war er denken oder fühlen sollte…vielleicht sollte er einfach das tun was die anderen taten, damit ihm niemand mehr etwas vorhalten konnte?

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Indy:** Oh, auch wieder dabei? ;)

Nun, glaub mir, ich hätte die FFs chronologisch veröffentlicht, wenn ich nicht schon DuR fast zu Ende geschrieben und veröffentlicht hätte, bevor mir die Idee zu Kolonie kam XD

So ist es zwar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber besser als wenn's die FFs gar nicht geben würde, oder? ;)

**Nightwish: **Mmhh…du hast ein verdammt gutes Gedächtnis, Kompliment ;)

**Lucius:** Ein nettes Review, tausend Dank. Zu Evan: Nun, ich denke wir alle haben ein anderes Bild von ihm im Kopf, einschließlich ich selbst…aber er wird noch eine große Entwicklung durchmachen, das kann ich jedem versprechen ;)

**Elize7:** Ob Evan mal schlauer wird? Warten wirs ab XD


	10. Kapitel 10

**10. Ulysses Rathburn: Nachtschicht**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Zivilist. Verlobter von Erinys_

Erinys Norcross: _Todesserin und wahrscheinliche Conventiculum_

Elicius Norcross: _Todesser. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys, Cousin der Lestrange Brüder_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Grober Todesser. Bekam den Auftrag Ulysses zu entführen_

Erebus Nott: _Feister Todesser. Bekam den Auftrag Ulysses zu entführen_

Conventiculum: _Eine gut organisierte Gruppe Abtrünniger_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Jetzt wo es bewiesen zu sein scheint, das Erinys den Dunklen Lord verriet, soll sie zum Reden gebracht werden: Indem ihr ahnungsloser Verlobter Ulysses vor ihren Augen gefoltert wird. Zu diesem Zweck appariert eine Gruppe von 6 Todessern nach Russland, dort wo Ulysses arbeitet._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: Nacht des 23. Septembers 1977_

**Anmerkung: Die kursive wörtliche Rede wird benutzt, wenn die Charaktere russisch sprechen ;)**

Es war bitterkalt in dem kleinen Raum, in dem Ulysses saß. Zu der Kälte gesellte sich noch eine schäbige Einrichtung, ein häufig genutzter Schrank der vor Ordnern und Papieren nur so überquoll und eine alte, halbdurchtränkte Tapete, auf der Schimmel nistete.

Ulysses starrte gedankenverloren zu dem Fenster hoch, es war nicht mehr als ein schmales, mit Gittern und dünnem Glas versehendes Guckloch, das den fast vollkommen unterirdisch liegenden Raum mit ein wenig Licht versorgte. Nun schimmerte lediglich schwacher Mondschein durch die Oberfläche des Glases.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, die meisten von Ulysses Kollegen waren längst daheim, während er hier seine Nachtschicht abzusitzen hatte…"Absitzen" war eigentlich das treffende Wort, denn Ulysses hatte momentan keine große Lust irgendeiner anspruchsvolleren Arbeit nachzugehen.

Eigentlich mußte er einige Tiergehege kontrollieren, das Mantikorweibchen erwartete ein Junges und der Verlauf der Schwangerschaft sollte jede halbe Stunde überprüft werden. Ulysses blieben nur noch ein paar Minuten in denen er in Selbstmitleid schwelgen konnte, weil er hier in Russland, wegen eines schlecht bezahlten Jobs, festsaß. Wirklich unfair, er hätte die Nacht lieber mit seiner Verlobten Erinys verbracht und irgendwie juckte es ihn schnell nach Hause zu apparieren, die Sache durchzuziehen und wieder hier her zurückzukommen. Wem würde es auffallen? Dem Mantikorweibchen sicher nicht.

Ja, ein guter Plan. Ulysses wollte gerade das Zuchtbuch zuschlagen, in dem er bis eben die aktuellen Daten niedergeschrieben hatte, als die Kerze, die seinen Schreibtisch erhellte, plötzlich heftig flackerte und erlosch.

Ulysses wußte das es ein Windzug gewesen war, aber er dachte nicht weiter nach. Wenn er drüber nachgedacht hätte, so wäre er ziemlich schnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, das ein solch kräftiger Windzug nicht von alleine entstehen konnte. Und hätte er sich dann umgedreht, hätte er direkt in die schattigen Gesichter mehrerer Männer geblickt, die so eben durch die Tür geschritten waren.

Aber Ulysses dachte nicht darüber nach.

Und das war sein Fehler.

Jemand griff blitzschnell in seinen Nacken und stieß seinen Kopf gegen die Oberfläche des Schreibtisches, ehe Ulysses Zeit hatte sich dagegen zu wehren. Im ersten Moment realisierte er nur einen dumpfen Schmerz, nicht stark genug um ihn ernsthaft gedanklich zu beschäftigen, und im zweiten Moment dachte er daran, das es ein ziemlich blöder Scherz war.

„_Wirklich lustig Zhorka_." kommentierte er trocken: „_Wenn du mich jetzt bitte los lassen würdest, dann könnte ich auch wieder anfangen zu arbeiten."_ sagte er auf russisch.

Doch sein Arbeitskollege antwortete nicht.

„_Zhorka_?" fragte Ulysses etwas drängender.

Wieder keine Antwort.

Ulysses versuchte den Kopf zu heben oder zu drehen, doch die riesige Hand presste sich schmerzhaft enger um seinen Nacken und fixierte ihn. Ulysses unterdrückte ein Ächzen, das ihm in der Kehle brannte.

„_Komm schon, hör auf du Idiot! Was soll das_?" Aber noch während Ulysses die Worte aussprach, erkannte er das die Hand viel zu riesig war um Zhorka zu gehören, der eher klein geblieben war. Arbeitete hier überhaupt jemand der solch riesige, kräftige Hände besaß?

Ulysses spürte den ersten Andrang von Panik, aber was immer das zu bedeuten hatte, er dachte das er es schnell lösen könnte.

„_Wer sind Sie_?" fragte er krächzend, weil der Rand des Schreibtisches in seine Kehle drückte.

Aber warum antwortete ihm niemand? Wer hielt ihn fest?

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie eine andere Hand sich unter seine Robe schob und so lange tastete, bis die Innentasche gefunden war, in der Magier für gewöhnlich die Zauberstäbe aufhoben. Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog die Hand den Zauberstab heraus und plötzlich begriff Ulysses, das er keinen ruppigen Scherz vor sich hatte, sondern ernsthaft in Gefahr schwebte. Erst recht als er im Hintergrund mehrere _Lumos_ aufflackern sah. Wer auch immer dieser Mann war, der ihn festhielt, er war nicht alleine.

Er spürte wie sein Puls begann zu rasen und ihn Panik erfasste: „_Sagen Sie einfach was Sie wollen. Geld? Irgendwelche Dokumente oder so_?" fragte er bebend. Er würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern, diesen Leuten alles zu geben, solange sie ihn nur wieder laufen ließen.

Undeutlich hörte er hinter sich ein gedämpftes Flüstern, das mehrere Sekunden anhielt. Ulysses verhielt sich ruhig und versuchte Wortfetzen zu verstehen, aber das Rauschende Blut in seinem Kopf, dröhnte ungünstig laut.

„Ich denke wir wollen uns nur ein wenig unterhalten, Ulysses Rathburn." sagte plötzlich eine Stimme zu ihm. Eine tiefe, eindeutig _englische_ Stimme. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was machten Engländer hier in Russland, und was wollten sie ausgerechnet von ihm, wo er doch weder Geld, Einfluss noch Macht besaß?

Es machte keinen Sinn! Und dennoch waren sie hier!

„Dann sagen Sie einfach warum Sie hier sind!" rief Ulysses flehend, diesmal in seiner Muttersprache: „Was wollen Sie?"

Zur Antwort zerrte die Hand ihm am Genick hoch, mit einer erschreckenden Leichtigkeit, als wäre Ulysses für den Mann nicht mehr als ein Katzenwelpen.

Zu der Hand gesellte sich die Spitze eines Zauberstabes, die sich drohend gegen seine Schläfe drückte und der Mann beugte sich näher, so das Ulysses seinen Atem spüren konnte: „Vielleicht wollen wir ja gar nichts bestimmtes? Nur einfach ein wenig Spaß." Der Griff um seinen Nacken wurde deutlich gelockert, so das Ulysses seinen Kopf drehen und sich umsehen konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er fünf oder sechs andere Männer im Hintergrund stehen, alle schwarz gekleidet. Und erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte Ulysses die Kleidung und panischer Unglauben schlug ihn ihm hoch: Es waren Todesser.

_Warum!_

Er hatte genug über die Todesser gehört um einen fast schon instinktiven Fluchtversuch zu starten, die Hand die ihn hielt mochte zwar locker genug sein um sich ein wenig zu rühren, aber kaum hatte sich Ulysses bewegt, drückten die kräftigen Finger wieder zu und übten einen scharfen Schmerz auf seine Nackenhaut aus.

Egal was er versuchte, er kam einfach nicht los!

Und schon wurde er voran gestoßen, in Richtung der kalten Steinmauer. Er krachte mit der Hüfte schmerzhaft gegen den Rand des Schreibtisches, aber die Hand entließ ihn und so beeilte er sich, sich umzudrehen. In dem Raum standen tatsächlich sechs Todesser, und in dem kargen Licht verschwammen ihre dunklen Roben mit den umliegenden Schatten. Ulysses brachte kein Wort heraus, er konnte nur noch darüber nachdenken was diese Todesser von ihm wollen könnten.

Er hatte sich schließlich nie gegen den Dunklen Lord ausgesprochen, und er war reinblütig…es machte keinen Sinn das er als Opfer ausgewählt wurden war, wo die echten Feinde Voldemorts noch weit verbreitet waren.

Ulysses blickte von einem zum anderen, nicht wissend an wen er sich wenden sollte. Die Todesser starrten ihn ebenfalls an, jedoch lagen Schatten auf ihren Gesichtern und er konnte kaum mehr erkennen als Konturen.

Doch einer der sechs sprach ihn an, mit einer Stimme die ihm bekannt vorkam: „Hats dir die Sprache verschlagen, Ulysses?" fragte der Mann hämisch.

Während Ulysses noch darüber nachdachte woher er diese Stimme kannte, strich sich der kleinere Mann schon die Kapuze vom Kopf und enthüllte das Gesicht von Erebus Nott. Ulysses hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen, seit seiner Schulzeit genaugenommen. Er konnte sich aber gut daran erinnern, dass der Slytherin Erebus in seinem fünften Schuljahr einen jüngeren Hufflepuff namens Finn Finney so schwer verprügelt hatte und ihn an einem eiskalten Tag im Schnee liegen ließ, das der zarte Hufflepuff lediglich durch viel Glück überlebt hatte…welcher Teufel Erebus dort auch immer geritten hatte, man hatte ihn dafür von der Schule geworfen und Ulysses hatte nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört…bis heute.

„Erebus." schnappte er automatisch, war es ein gutes Zeichen ein bekanntes Gesicht im Kreise der Todesser auszumachen?

Erebus schenkte ihm nur ein hässliches, dünnlippiges Grinsen, das so unerbittlich war, das Ulysses Herz einen Schlag verpasste.

Der größte der vermummten Gestallten trat wieder vor, derjenige der Ulysses so spielend leicht festgehalten hatte. Ulysses wusste warum. Der Mann war ein Riese, dem Ulysses nicht einmal bis zur Schulter reichte, genaugenommen fehlte ihm selbst zur Schulterhöhe noch ein ganzes Stück. Und der Mann war nicht nur riesig, sondern hatte die Statur eines Bullen, und wahrscheinlich auch noch ein ähnliches Kampfgewicht. Ulysses Instinkt reagierte wie der Instinkt eines halbtoten Beutetiers, kaum trat der Mann an ihn heran, versuchte er weiter zurückzuweichen, doch der Todesser musste nur einmal den gewaltigen Arm ausstrecken, um Ulysses am Kragen zu packen und halb über den Schreibtisch zu schleudern.

Noch bevor Ulysses sich eine bessere Lage verschaffen konnte, hatte der Mann ihn schon fixiert, indem er ihm seine Hände auf die Tischplatte drückte.

„Wir fangen hier an." sagte der Riese zu den anderen. Wie Ulysses aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah, schienen nicht alle begeistert zu sein, zumindest hielten sich vier auf Abstand und nur Erebus Nott und der Riese blieben bei ihm.

Womit auch immer sie anfangen wollten, Ulysses wusste das er sie davon abbringen musste: „Wir können uns doch einigen!" rief er mit sich überschlagender Stimme: „Was soll ich tun? Ich mach alles wenn ihr mich nur wieder laufen lasst!"

Erebus und der Riese fingen wie auf Kommando an zu lachen, es war ein düsteres, bedeutungsschweres Lachen, voller schwarzem Humor.

„So, so du machst also _alles_?" säuselte Erebus: „Du willst dich mit uns einigen? Hast du das gehört Huntsville? Ich sag ja das ihm das gefällt, schon will er sich mit uns _einigen_."

Ulysses wusste nicht was daran so komisch war, zumindest brauchte er einige Sekunden um zu begreifen _was_ sie meinten.

Der Riese, Huntsville, verlagerte seine Position etwas, so das er hinter Ulysses zum stehen kam und mit der schrecklichsten Art von Klarheit fühlte er, wie sein Gürtel etwas gelöst und seine Hose ein Stück weit hinuntergeschoben wurde. _Das_ wollte er nicht! Automatisch versuchte er sich loszureißen, diesmal fast mit Erfolg aber beide drückten ihn nur wieder gegen die Schreibtischplatte. Es polterte lautstark, als einige Bücher und Gegenstände durch ihr Gerangel zu Boden fielen, aber mehr konnte Ulysses nicht erreichen.

Was folgte war ein sehr wacher Alptraum einer Vergewaltigung und in Ulysses Kopf dröhnte nur noch der ungläubige Gedanke: _Das kann nicht sein!_

Und doch war es so. Er gab sich wirklich mühe nicht zu schreien, obwohl es manchmal unvermeidlich war, vielmehr blieb er regungslos und sagte sich immer wieder, das er nur ruhig bleiben musste, wenn es nur das war was sie wollten, dann würde er einfach still liegen bleiben und abwarten bis es vorbei war. Er wollte nur nicht sterben, nicht so!

Holzsplitter drangen in seine Haut während er über die Tischplatte gescheuert wurde und sein eines Bein zitterte unkontrolliert, Ulysses wusste nicht warum, vielleicht wurde bei den Stößen irgendein Nerv getroffen.

Doch er biss die Zähne aufeinander und blendete es aus, den Schmerz, die grunzenden Stöhnlaute irgendwo hinter ihm und Erebus feistes Grinsen vor ihm.

Es würde schon irgendwie sein Ende finden, er würde Lebend nach Hause kommen, zu seiner Verlobten Erinys und seinem Fast-Schwager und besten Freund Elicius, und die würden ihn allen Trost und alle Hilfe geben die er brauchte.

Es klang so einfach… einfach still halten, abwarten und die Angst und das Elend hinunterschlucken.

Huntsville überwand das Ende und entfernte sich wieder aus ihm, Ulysses ignorierte er soweit wie möglich. Halb rechnete er damit dass jemand anderes nun Huntsvilles Platz einnehmen würde, aber es blieb aus. Erebus Nott entließ Ulysses Arme, die er zeitweise auf der Tischplatte fixiert hatte und Ulysses kam eine Stück weit hoch und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Huntsville, der übergroße Riese, beachtete ihn nicht weiter, er nestelte nur noch etwas an seinen Sachen herum, die ein Stück weit heruntergezogen waren.

Ulysses fühlte sich elendig und eingeschüchtert, er wagte es kaum sich zu bewegen, aber er tat es dem Todessser gleich. Sein unterer Rücken schmerzte, doch es war egal, Ulysses wischte sich nur einmal über die feuchten Augen und ihm war danach sich irgendwo zu verkriechen um zu weinen und zu schlafen.

„Wir gehen." sagte Huntsville zu den anderen und seine Stimme ließ Ulysses zusammenzucken, doch er war erleichtert diese Worte zu hören.

_Ja, geht,_ flehte er gedanklich, _geht bitte und kommt nie wieder!_

Die vier Todesser die abwartend im Hintergrund gewartet hatten, setzten sich in Bewegung Richtung Tür. Huntsville sah zu Ulysses, der automatisch zu Boden starrte und sich bemühte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Huntsville sollte ihn einfach nicht ansehen, er sollte gehen, verschwinden und am besten auch nie wieder an eben zurückdenken. Wenn Huntsville ihn vergaß, war es leichter darüber hinwegzukommen…wenn niemand mehr auf dieser Welt existierte der sich daran erinnern konnte welchen Spaß er mit Ulysses gehabt hatte, wie er ihn zum schreien gebracht hatte…aber Huntsville würde sich sicher an jedes Detail erinnern, es den anderen Todessern erzählen und sie würden über Ulysses lachen…das ganze war so würdelos, mehr als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Huntsville packte ihn plötzlich unsanft an der Schulter und Ulysses zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er wusste dass er wahrscheinlich gerade Huntsville anstarrte wie ein geschlagenes, verängstigtes Kind, aber so fühlte er sich auch.

„Komm mit." sagte Huntsville unerbittlich.

Ulysses Kehle schnürte sich zu: „Warum?" wagte er es zu fragen. _Was wollen die noch von mir? Warum lassen die mich denn nicht gehen!_

„Wir bringen dich nach Hause." antwortete Huntsville mit fiesem Zynismus in der dunklen Stimme.

„Ich kann alleine nach Hause gehen." sagte Ulysses automatisch, obwohl er natürlich wusste daß die Todesser sich sicher nicht um einen Begleitschutz für ihn sorgten.

Huntsville ging nicht weiter darauf ein, Erebus ergriff Ulysses andere Schulter und beide drängten ihn erbarmungslos vorwärts, auch wenn Ulysses dagegen ankämpfte. Sie verließen den Raum und schritten hinter den vier anderen her. Im feuchten Gang halten einige weinige Laute von Tierwesen an Ulysses Ohr und er konzentrierte sich darauf um sich von seiner Angst abzulenken.

Kaum waren sie draußen angekommen, apparierten sie mit ihm ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses hatte sich alles vorgestellt, nur nicht das sie ihn _wirklich_ nach Hause bringen würden. Kaum hatte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen nahm er die vertrauten Eindrücke seiner Heimat wahr, der regennasse Asphalt der Stadt Plymouth roch wie immer und vor ihm standem einige kleine, schmale Häuser, in einem lag seine Wohnung.

Huntsville entließ seine Schulter und Ulysses hörte wie er den anderen etwas belustigt zuzischte. Zumindest Erebus musste daraufhin verstohlen kichern und ließ ebenfalls seine Schulter los. Ulysses war es egal was sie da gerade besprochen hatten, er starrte auf die dunklen Fenster seiner Wohnung wie auf ein nahes Leuchtfeuer und er wollte nur eins: Dort hinauf und in seinem Elend versinken, bis er die Kraft finden würde es zu überwinden.

Huntsville versetzte ihm einen Stoß gegen den Rücken: „Nun geh schon." sagte er lockend: „Geh hoch und schlaf dich aus."

Ulysses brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, öffnete die Tür und schleppte sich die Treppe hoch. Kaum war er alleine konnte er den Tränenfluss nicht mehr eindämmen, er fühlte sich so verletzt und würdelos…er hoffte das Erinys da sein würde. Sie würde wissen was zu tun war, aber egal was sie tun würde, Hauptsache Ulysses hatte ein Bett und eine Person die bei ihm blieb.

Vor seiner Wohnungstür angekommen klopfte er, aber niemand machte auf, Erinys schlief sicher tief und fest, schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab hervor ziehen, doch als ihm einfiel das die Todesser ihm den Stab abgenommen hatten sammelte sich ein tiefer See von Verzweiflung in seiner Seele…irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das sie ihm damit den größten Teil seiner Kindheitserinnerungen entrissen hatten, denn er war mit dem Stab groß geworden und noch wichtiger: Seine Eltern hatten ihn gekauft, die schon lange nicht mehr lebten. Plötzlich fühlte er sich nicht nur selbst verletzt, sondern die Todesser hatten auch das Andenken seiner Eltern verletzt, in den Dreck gezogen, _vergewaltigt_…

Er fand den Schlüssel unter der abgenutzten Fußmatte, er hatte früher nie ganz verstanden warum Erinys solchen Muggeltraditionen nachging, aber es hatte zumindest jetzt seinen Nutzen.

Er schloss die Tür auf und trat in die Dunkle Wohnung. Sein erster Weg führte ins Schlafzimmer, doch Erinys war nicht da. Sie war nirgends. Irgendwie trieb sie sich ständig herum, obwohl sie keinen Job hatte, aber Ulysses wusste das sie öfters mit ihrem Bruder Elicius um die Häuser zog…doch jetzt hätte er alles dafür gegeben das sie hier schlief, er fühlte sich betrogen das sie nicht da war.

Ulysses setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ließ sich zur Seite kippen als ein scharfer Schmerz ihn durchzog. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl seine Gedärme wären durchlöchert, ebenso wie er glaubte etwas Blut zu verlieren…da würde Erinys später aber einen ziemlichen Schrecken bekommen, wenn sie ihn so sah, dachte er halb belustigt, halb schockiert.

Müdigkeit übermannte ihn, aber er war zu aufgewühlt um über einen Dämmerschlaf hinauszukommen. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Minuten, als er undeutlich hörte wie sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete.

„Erinys?" fragte er schwach.

Aber es war nicht Erinys.

„Du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich gedacht das wir dich einfach so gehen lassen, oder?" Das war eindeutig die grunzende Stimme Huntsvilles.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Wichtiges Kommentar: **Das liebe HP Gemeinschaftsprojekt hat jetzt einen neuen Namen…na ja, ich alleine habs umbenannt, Feelicitas redetet ja nicht mehr mit mir, obwohl ich die Sache nur zu gerne mit ihr besprochen hätte. Wie auch immer: Weil HP-Gemeinschaftsprojekt einfach nach gar nichts klingt, wird die ganze Reihe jetzt folgenden Titel tragen: **_It all began in Plymouth_**

Klingt schon ein wenig fescher oder? Merkt euch den Titel, denn ich erhebe ihn offiziell zum **Obertitel der gesamten Reihe**.

An Feelicitas (falls du das hier lesen solltest): Sorry, ich wollte jetzt echt nicht so über deinen Kopf hinwegbestimmen, aber irgendwas muss ich ja tun, notfalls allein :(

**Nightwish:** Naja…theoretisch könnte ich natürlich die RS Edition weiterschreiben, das heißt bis zum Ende des 7. Schuljahres. Hierfür müsste ich mir dann Feelicitas Charaktere hier und da mal ausleihen, und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie das möchte…da sie aber auch konsequent keine meiner Mails mehr beantwortet, kann ich sie schlecht fragen, bzw. ich würde eh keine Antwort erhalten.

Aber vielleicht schreibe ich trotzdem weiter, mal sehen :)

**Giauzar: **Nein, das war kein unbeholfenes Review, keine Sorge, ich fand es sehr gut. Und wieder ein Ulysses Fan, wie nett ;)


	11. Kapitel 11

**11. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Übertrumpft**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Ein zwanzigjähriger Todesser, Cousin der Blackschwestern_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Zivilist. Verlobter von Erinys_

Erinys Norcross: _Todesserin und wahrscheinliche eine Conventiculum, Cousine der Lestrange Brüder_

Elicius Norcross: _Todesser. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys, Cousin der Lestrange Brüder_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Grober Todesser. Bekam den Auftrag Ulysses zu entführen_

Erebus Nott: _Feister Todesser. Bekam den Auftrag Ulysses zu entführen_

Wilkes: _Ein Todesser, gehörte zu der Slytherin Clique um Bellatrix Lestrange. Bester Schulfreund von Evan_

Conventiculum: _Eine gut organisierte Gruppe Abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Jetzt wo es bewiesen zu sein scheint, das Erinys den Dunklen Lord verriet, soll sie zum Reden gebracht werden: Indem ihr ahnungsloser Verlobter Ulysses vor ihren Augen gefoltert wird. Zu diesem Zweck entführt eine Gruppe von 6 Todessern ihren ahnungslosen Verlobten Ulysses…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 23 September 1977_

Evan betrat als Letzter die gemeinsame Wohnung von Ulysses Rathburn und seiner Verlobten Erinys und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Inzwischen hingen einige flackernde _Lumos_ Lichter in der Luft, die seichten Glanz auf die Räume warfen. Die Wohnung war klein, aber gemütlich, die Wände des Hauses bereits etwas krumm und schief.

Er erhaschte einen Blick hinein ins Schlafzimmer, dort wo Zebulon Huntsville den viel kleineren Ulysses überwältigt hatte und nun Erebus Nott etwas zurief.

Evan wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte gerade miterlebt wie sie einen Mann vergewaltigt hatten, als wäre es nichts gewesen, mit einer routinierten Leichtigkeit…aber das musste wohl dazugehören zu Voldemorts großem Plan. Was schadete es schon? Ein kleiner Zivilist, im Angesicht eines solchen Werkes?

Das würden seine Eltern zumindest jetzt sagen…und Evan? Er wusste nicht was er selber denken sollte, es war so ungefährlich sich an das Gedankengut anderer zu klammern, so leicht…aber wie immer war es dumm und naiv von ihm, das wusste er selbst.

Er tat nie etwas eigenständiges, sah immer nur den anderen zu.

Einer der ihm unbekannten Todesser spannte einen Geräuschdämmungszauber über die Wohnung. Das hier würde hässlich werden, Evan wusste es. So hässlich das man es sich nicht leisten konnte das Anwohner die Schreie hörten.

Zebulon und Erebus kümmerten sich um Ulysses, Evan wandte sich ab und betrat das Wohnzimmer, der Parkettfußboden unter seinen Füßen knarrte altehrwürdig. Severus stand ebenfalls in dem Raum, die knochigen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt wirkte er wie gelangweilt. Aber Evan ahnte das er es nicht war, immer wenn Severus gelangweilt wirkte dachte er nach, und zwar ausschließlich negativ.

Evan mochte ihn nicht, schon längst nicht mehr. Neben Severus fühlte er sich in letzter Zeit wie ein Unfähiger, ein gedankenloser naiver Kerl.

Grund genug ihn nicht zu mögen.

Ihn zu hassen.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer drangen eindeutige Geräusche, die Bettkante schlug überlaut gegen die Wand. Evan wusste nicht ob er Mitleid mit Ulysses Rathburn haben sollte…klar, irgendwie konnte es einem leid tun, hier in der gemütlichen Wohnung eines glücklichen Paares zu stehen und zu hören wie einer von ihnen gerade im eigenen Schlafzimmer vergewaltigt wurde.

Es war nicht schön, aber es klang notwendig. Alles nur damit Erinys Norcross beim Anblick ihrer zerschlagenen Verlobten von ganz alleine anfangen würde auszupacken.

Nach einer Zeit war es im Schlafzimmer still, die Tür wurde geöffnet, Erebus und Zebulon traten heraus, hinein in das Wohnzimmer. Beide wirkten sie nach wie vor leichtfertig und gelassen, als würden sie gerade von einem Sonnenbad kommen.

„Will noch jemand?" fragte Zebulon in die Runde, er begegnete mit seinem Blick den beiden unbekannten Todessern, doch beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Snape?" fragte Zebulon weiter und wandte sich an die hagere, schwarze Gestallt. Natürlich nahm Severus das Angebot nicht an, Evan hätte sich gewundert wenn es so wäre.

„Vielleicht unser Überprivilegierter Rosier?" Diesmal war die Frage an Evan gerichtet, er wollte automatisch verneinen, doch da rastete eine Erkenntnis in ihm ein: Niemand würde sich mehr über ihn lustig machen wenn er das hier durchziehen würde! Niemand der ihn als naiv und dumm bezeichnen würde, als jemanden der sich lieber noch am Rockzipfel seiner Mutter festhielt…all diese höhnischen Stimmen würden verklingen, wenn sie sahen wozu Evan Rosier _fähig_ war! Und in dem Punkt könnte er für weit mehr Aufsehen sorgen als Severus, indem er einfach die Dreckigsten und Bestialischsten Dinge tat, alles im Namen des Lords.

Was war falsch daran?

Er wollte schließlich nicht kneifen! Er war kein Feigling! Nun gut, der _alte_ Evan mochte einer sein, aber er wusste dass er diese Eigenschaft ablegen konnte.

Zebulon hatte sich schon wieder weggedreht, offenbar nahm er an Evans Schweigen bedeutete genug, doch in Evan brannte nun die Entschlossenheit und ein wenig Scham…aber die Entschlossenheit überwog und ehe er sich's versah hatte er es schon ausgesprochen: „Okay, ich machs."

Kaum war es Ausgesprochen fühlte er sich schon besser, erleichtert weil die Worte seinen Inneren Kampf zur Ruhe gebracht hatten.

Zebulon Huntsville sah ihn über die breite Schulter hinweg erstaunt an, aber Evan achtete mehr auf Severus Reaktion: Dieser mochte sonst kaum einmal mit der Wimper zucken, doch nun fixierte er Evan mit seinen schwarzen Augen, in denen er etwas Schockiertes zu sehen glaubte. Ja, wer hätte damit gerechnet, das Evan einmal von sich heraus so weit gehen würde? Severus Blick bestärkte Evan in seiner Entscheidung.

Er würde die Sache durchziehen und alles hinter sich lassen über das man sich lustig machen könnte.

Zebulon nickte mit seinem groben Schädel Richtung Schlafzimmer und Evan folgte ihm, er war froh dass er die Schritte wie automatisch setzte und das rauschende Blut in seinem Kopf jeden festen Gedanken hinauszuspülen schien.

In dem Raum war es dunkel ohne das Licht des _Lumos_, Evan konnte die Konturen des Bettes ausmachen, er trat tapfer heran, bis er mit den Knien gegen die Bettkante stieß. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Zebulon, doch dieser machte keinerlei Anstallten zu gehen. Evan empfand es als störend und peinlich, aber er wollte sich nicht so anstellen, schließlich bat kein anderer Todesser darum bei einer Vergewaltigung alleine zu sein…und was die anderen nicht taten, das wollte Evan auch nicht.

Zebulon mochte zwar bei ihm bleiben, aber zumindest war es dunkel, dafür war Evan dankbar. Etwas unsicher noch kroch er über die Bettkante hinweg, und erfühlte mit den Fingerspitzen neben sich Ulysses Körper.

Evan gab es nicht gerne zu, aber so nah war er bisher, sexuell, eigentlich noch nie gekommen, weder bei einer Frau noch Mann, obwohl er seit seiner Schulzeit von Mädchen umschwärmt wurde, die alle auf eine Chance warteten. Aber Evan hatte nie einer Einzigen diese Chance gewährt, vielleicht weil Liebe soviel Eigeninitiative bedeutete, die er aber nicht aufbringen konnte. Gut, ein paar Knutscherein und Fummelein hier und dort, aber im Grunde war Evan immer erleichtert gewesen, wenn er die Verehrerinnen an seinen besten Freund Wilkes weiterleiten konnte, der dazu nie nein gesagt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich der Grund warum er sich jetzt schämte und warum seine Beine schwächer waren als sonst, und auch der Grund warum es so schwer war fortzufahren. Es kostete Überwindung sein eines Bein über Ulysses zu schieben, so das er auf ihn zum liegen gekommen wäre, hätte er seinen Körper abgesenkt.

Ulysses selbst lag auf dem Bauch, wahrscheinlich genau so wie Zebulon und Erebus ihn liegen gelassen hatten. Evan konnte spüren das der andere zitterte wie ein halberfrorener Welpen. Aber er handelte im Namen des Dunklen Lords, Opfer waren kein Verbrechen.

Fast erschien es ihm das es okay war was er tat, akzeptabel und nicht verboten.

Also überwand Evan sich und tat es. Er war nicht an Männern interessiert, das wusste er genau, aber in der hier herrschenden Dunkelheit sah er ohnehin nicht genau den Körper unter sich, er konnte sich leicht vorstellen das es eine Frau wäre. Es war ungewohnt am Anfang und sogar etwas schmerzhaft, für beide wie er feststellte, aber je weiter Evan ging umso leichter viel es ihm, bis es schließlich ein Akt war bei dem er kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken brauchte, es ging von selbst und endete auch von selbst.

Evan zog sich schnell wieder seine Sachen gerade und stieg vom Bett. Zebulon stand noch immer in der Tür, die gewaltigen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Irgendwie bekam Evan eine Ahnung davon wie leicht es war, anderen schreckliche Dinge anzutun ohne sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Er fühlte sich zumindest gerade ziemlich wohl, und bei diesem Schwall von Glücksgefühl und Befriedigung war es schwer sich vorzustellen, das er jemanden noch vor wenigen Sekunden Leid zugefügt hatte…oder vielleicht war es gar kein Leid, vielleicht genoss Ulysses Rathburn es ja wirklich, genau wie Erebus Nott es witzelnd behauptet hatte? Eine gelungene Vorstellung, schon fühlte Evan seine mehr und mehr Tat entlastet.

Zebulon schlug ihm einmal kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, als Evan an ihm vorbei ging: „Siehst du, Junge? Man muss einfach mal seinen Spaß haben, egal wie."

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus fühlte eine Art von festem, kalten Zorn in sich aufsteigen, als Evan Rosier die Stube erneut betrat und sich im fast schon freundschaftlichen Bunde mit Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott zu befinden schien, die ihn plötzlich als einen der ihren betrachteten.

Severus hätte es zwar nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber er war mehr als nur verwundert über Evan…vielleicht sogar etwas schockiert. Schockiert deshalb weil er sich jahrelang ein Bild über den Blondling gemacht hatte, indem er Evans Wesen analysiert hatte wie jeden seiner Mitmenschen, aber dieses Bild war in sich zusammengebrochen, mitsamt seinem Fundament. Evan Rosier war einfach nicht der Mensch der einen Anderen aus eigenem Antrieb heraus quälte, Evan war zu feige, zu passiv, zu sehr bedacht auf die Stimme seiner Eltern.

Sollten diese Charaktereigenschaften nicht für die Ewigkeit gemacht sein?

Und doch schienen sie wie ausgelöscht und ausgewechselt!

Der Evan der nun vor ihm stand war anders…sicher, er bemühte sich anders zu sein, aber es schien ihm zu gefallen und eine Art von fiebrigem Selbstbewusstsein ging von ihm aus.

„Aus dir wird noch mal ein echter Todesser." bemerkte Zebulon mit fast schon väterlichen Stolz an Evan gewandt.

Evan gefiel diese Aussage offensichtlich, für einen Moment schloss er seine blauen Augen ein Stück weit und schien die Idee eines „echten Todessers" im Geiste weiter auszuspinnen.

_Oh wie glorreich_, schnappte eine Stimme wütend in Severus Kopf, _sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung was es bedeutet ein Todesser zu sein._ _Es sind Bastarde die sich nur vergnügen wollen, aber es geht nicht darum sich zu Vergnügen! Es geht nicht darum Primitiv zu sein! Wie kann man die Zauberwelt verbessern wenn man primitiv ist? _

Nein, für Severus war Evan kein echter Todesser, genauso wenig wie Huntsville oder Erebus Nott. Sie alle drei hatten sich heute wie dreckige Hunde benommen, und wenn es nach Severus gegangen wäre, so wäre keiner von ihnen mehr würdig das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords zu tragen…denn dieses Zeichen stand für Verstand und Listigkeit und nicht für die untersten Triebe.

Severus war sich sicher Evan in diesem Moment zu tiefst zu hassen und zu verabscheuen.

Evans Blick glitt zu ihm herüber, schien den Moment der scheinbaren Überlegenheit auskosten zu wollen: „Sieht aus als wärst du in dem Punkt ein ziemlicher Feigling, Snape. Und Feiglinge kommen nie zum Schuss…"

Zebulon und Erebus brachen in donnerndes Gelächter aus und Evans Mundwinkel verschoben sich zu einem dunklen Lächeln.

Für Severus war dieser Geräuschpegel zu hoch, und die Witzelein drohten zu dreckig zu werden als dass ein halbwegs gebildeter Mensch darüber Lachen könnte. Er trat ein wenig näher an Evan heran und senkte seine Stimme zu einem kalten Flüstern: „Ein Feigling Evan, ist jemand der es den anderen recht machen will, um sich dann hinter deren Rücken zu verkriechen."

Evan ignorierte das, starrte Severus nur kurz vernichtend an und ging dann lieber auf Zebulon Huntsvilles Späßchen ein. Aber Severus konnte es recht sein. Würde Evan in diese Richtung weiter stolpern, würde er früher oder später über seine eigenen Füße fallen…das taten alle die zu schnell und unüberlegt handelten stets mit einer schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit.

Sie verbrachten nicht mehr viel Zeit in der Wohnung. Severus ahnte das sie diesen Zwischenstopp ohnehin nur eingelegt hatten, um ihr Opfer noch etwas länger zappeln zu lassen…ja, falsche Hoffnung zu verbreiten, darauf schien sich Zebulon Huntsville zu verstehen.

„Hol Rathburn." schnarrte Zebulon ihm zu: „Es wird Zeit das wir verschwinden."

Severus fühlte sich richtiggehend erlöst, als er das Wohnzimmer verlassen durfte. Seine Wut schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu, Wut auf die allgemeine Beschränktheit und Einfachheit der Anderen. War Severus denn etwa der einzige Todesser der begriff was es bedeutete ein Todesser zu sein? Der sich gedanklich mit Voldemorts Plänen befasst hatte?

Es war dunkel in dem Schlafzimmer als Severus eintrat, aber er benutzte das Licht seines Zauberstabes um sich zu etwas Sehkraft zu verhelfen.

Ulysses Rathburn hatte sich inzwischen seitlich gedreht und beobachtete Severus aus tränennassen Augen, sein Gesicht war kalkweiß und von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt.

„_Aufstehen_." sagte Severus auf russisch.

Der ältere Mann rührte sich langsam und widerstrebend, aber in seinen hellen Augen schimmerte die Angst vor einer Bestrafung: „_Ich will wissen warum ihr das tut_." tastete er sich vorsichtig heran, seine Stimme war brüchig.

„_Du wirst es erfahren._" Mehr konnte Severus wirklich nicht sagen. Ulysses kam schwerfällig auf die Beine und bedachte den Fußboden mit einem elendigen Blick, in dem sich Todesangst manifestiert hatte.

Dennoch schien er auf einen guten, oder akzeptablen Ausgang zu hoffen, wahrscheinlich war er sich seiner Reinblütigkeit mehr als nur bewusst und spekulierte darauf, dass dies seine Fahrkarte in die Freiheit war.

_Wenn er nur wüsste,_ dachte Severus, _er hat keine Ahnung dass ihn nichts in der Welt mehr retten kann…alles nur wegen seiner Verlobten. _

Das war sicher der Punkt. Severus stellte sich vor, was geschehen würde wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn selbst einmal bestrafen würde…oder eher seine Familie, stellvertretend für Severus. Gut, um seinen Vater Tobias wäre es alles andere als traurig, obwohl Severus selbst bei ihm nicht darauf aus war, ihn lange leiden zu sehen. Der alte Bastard verdiente einen Gnadenschuss, aber nichts Weiteres. Anders war es bei seiner Mutter Eileen, doch sie lebte schon lange nicht mehr…aber was wäre wenn sie leben würde? Wäre sie einer der Kandidaten gewesen die gefoltert werden würden, sobald Severus versagte?

Es war ein schrecklicher Gedanke und fast spürte er Erleichterung dass seiner Mutter so etwas nicht mehr widerfahren konnte…aber trotzdem, das ganze Grundprinzip war voller Willkür und Unfairness. Ein solches System durfte nicht existieren. Und doch existierte es…einzig wegen Lord Voldemort…

In Severus Kopf formte sich ein rebellischer Gedanke, anfangs noch schwach und unfassbar, aber er festigte sich mit jedem weiteren Gedankenschritt, den er wagte auf sich zu nehmen. Und sehr wahrscheinlich hätte ihn das in Schwierigkeiten gestürzt, wenn nicht plötzlich Zebulon Huntsville das Zimmer betrat und Severus Überlegungen ins stocken brachte.

„Fertig Snape?" knurrte der große Mann: „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Wenn der Zeitplan so eng ist, hättet ihr vielleicht an euerm persönlichen Begierden einsparen sollen." schnarrte Severus fast automatisch.

Zebulon zog die Lippe kraus, und hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund, der gefährlich die Zähne bleckte. Ulysses Rathburn, der noch immer seitlich von Severus stand, reagierte mit einem scharfen, zittrigen Atemgeräusch.

„Halt besser die Klappe, Snape." giftete Zebulon: „Ich habe ohnehin noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht noch an den netten kleinen Zauber den du auf mich gelegt hast, ja? Stichwort _Der Getötete Ritter_ und komisches Buch. Glaub mir, es ist mir vollkommen egal ob du auch ein Todesser bist oder nicht, ich _hasse_ so was."

Das hörte sich nicht gut an. Severus fürchtete sich nicht, aber es war immer ungünstig einen Feind zu haben, und es war auch immer ungünstig wenn man deshalb ständig die Augen offen halten musste. Besonders bei jemanden wie Zebulon, der wahrscheinlich mit bloßen Händen einen ausgewachsenen Bullen hätte töten können.

Zebulon Huntsville packte Ulysses grob und stieß ihn voran, Richtung Tür. Der kleinere Mann wehrte sich instinktiv, hatte aber keine Chance. Severus trat hinter sie her. In dem Flur hatten sich bereits die anderen Todesser versammelt und ihr kollektives _Lumos_ erhellte sie.

Natürlich war Evan Rosier unter ihnen, und machte jedem klar dass er mehr Wut und böses Blut besaß, als man es vorher von ihm erwartet hätte.

Severus war sich sicher das all das eine Farce war…irgendwo in Evans Augen lag dieser eindeutige Schimmer, den Severus deutlich wahrnahm, obwohl er nicht wusste was ihn da so sicher machte…er _wußte_ es einfach.

Die Todesser schritten auf ein stummes Kommando hin zur Tür und verließen die Wohnung, Ulysses Rathburn stießen sie unsanft mit sich.

Severus sog noch einmal Luft durch seine Nase und warf einen letzten Blick durch die Wohnung. An der einen Wand hing das Bild irgendeines Sommertages, auf dem vier jugendliche Personen abgebildet waren, die munter in die Kamera grinsten. Eine Plakette unter dem Bild verriet ihre Namen, obwohl Severus die meisten bereits gehört hatte: _Erinys und Elicius Norcross, Ulysses Rathburn und Valentina Johnson. Hogwarts, Sommer 1968._

Zwei dieser Personen würden aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach heute, fast 10 Jahre später, ermordet werden…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Öh…ja…also Evans Charakterentwicklung war schon lange so geplant, denn so einiges im Buch weißt darauf hin, das er ein fieser Todesser war. Zum Beispiel meinte Igor Karkaroff das Evan seinen Tod verdient hat…ich werde versuchen dieser Aussage gerecht zu werden

**Elize7:** Ja, man wird die ganze Geschichte erfahren, keine Sorge ;)

**Nightwish:** Tja…Zebulon ust und bleibt ein sadistisches Schwein, ich mag ihn trotzdem XD

**Bigbred:** Jo, danke


	12. Kapitel 12

**12. Severus Snape: Spinners End**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _17 Jahre alt, sein Schulabschluss liegt erst wenige Monate zurück_

Evan Rosier: _Ein zwanzigjähriger Todesser, Cousin der Blackschwestern_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Grober Todesser. Bekam den Auftrag Ulysses zu entführen_

Erebus Nott: _Feister Todesser. Bekam den Auftrag Ulysses zu entführen_

Iliad Farleigh: _Wahrscheinlicher Conventiculum. Sein Tarnname lautete Schimäre_

Erinys Norcross: _Todesserin und wahrscheinliche eine Conventiculum, Cousine der Lestrange Brüder_

Elicius Norcross: _Todesser. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys, Cousin der Lestrange Brüder_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Zivilist. Verlobter von Erinys_

Schimäre: _Iliads hässlicher Hund den er über alles liebt_

Conventiculum: _Eine gut organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Jetzt wo es bewiesen zu sein scheint, das Erinys den Dunklen Lord verriet, soll sie zum Reden gebracht werden: Indem ihr ahnungsloser Verlobter Ulysses vor ihren Augen gefoltert wird. Zu diesem Zweck entführt eine Gruppe von 6 Todessern ihren ahnungslosen Verlobten Ulysses…und Evan, der sonst immer zurückhaltend war, beschließt diesmal bei den Spielchen mitzumachen…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 23. September 1977_

Severus wahrte seine Neutralität, als sie Ulysses Rathburn in eine der Kerkerzellen stießen. Zebulon und Erebus erklommen neue Gipfel der Schamlosigkeit und Brutalität, während Evan Rosiers Miene ein dauerndes Siegerlächeln zur Schau trug. Severus spürte das Gewicht seiner eigenen Faust, und er wünschte sich mit ungeahnter Stärke, dieses Gewicht gegen Evan zu richten.

Er hätte es verdient, aus vielerlei Gründen. Angefangen beim Selbstverrat, hin zum totalen Missverständnis von Lord Voldemorts Plänen. Für all das sollte er Konsequenzen tragen.

Severus Aufgabe jedoch war hiermit erledigt: Ulysses hockte panisch in einer Ecke der Zelle, der Blick noch immer voller Ahnungslosigkeit und Unglauben.

Zebulon Huntsville hingegen machte sich auf um Erinys Norcross hinzuzuholen, die heute ihren letzten Auftrag für Voldemort erfüllt hatte. Sie war genauso ahnungslos wie ihr Verlobter, aber es würde sich bald ändern.

Severus entschied das es besser war zu gehen. Die Pläne des Dunklen Lords waren eine Sache, aber das Ende dieses Planes setzte die Würdelosigkeit seitens der Opfer und der Täter voraus. Und für Severus bedeutete Würde noch etwas.

Er schritt durch die kalten Gänge, die Zellen links und rechts verblassten in der Dunkelheit. Die meisten waren leer und würden sicherlich nie mehr genutzt werden, seit sie vor Hunderten von Jahren zur Zeit der Inquisition ihren Dienst erfüllt hatten. Dennoch hatte Severus öfters das Gefühl das einige der wenigen Gefangenen ihn aus den Schatten heraus anstarrten, aber Severus vergewisserte sich kein einziges Mal.

Er fragte sich ob die Todesser Iliad Farleigh ebenfalls bereits aufgespürt hatten. Es wäre wahrscheinlich.

Beim Verlassen der alten Festung die Voldemort bezogen hatte, hörte er undeutliches Stimmengewirr, draußen auf dem verwilderten Hof. Noch war es tiefe Nacht und kaum ein Licht erhellte die Dunkelheit, doch las Severus in den Stimmen eine offensichtliche Aufregung positiver Art. Es waren Todesser, ganz eindeutig. Und darüber hinaus drang das wütende, verzweifelte Gebell eines Hundes an sein Ohr. Irgendetwas daran kam Severus bekannt vor, oder vielleicht war es auch nur die Merkwürdigkeit, dass sich ein Hund ausgerechnet _hier_ herumtrieb, die ihn stutzig machte.

Das Gebell wurde lauter und auch die menschlichen Stimmen nährten sich, schon sah Severus einige Lumoslichter in der Düsternis schweben. Das Licht warf seinen fahlen Schein über eine gewalttätige Szenerie: Eine Gruppe Todesser stießen einen Mann vor sich her, ein kleiner, dürrer Mann, gekleidet in einer Hochwasserhose und einer viel zu kurzen Robe: Iliad Farleigh. Ihm folgte ein hässlicher Hund, der die Todesser wütend anbellte und tapfer versuchte den Gefangenen zu helfen. Das musste Iliads Haustier Schimäre sein, wenn Severus sich nicht täuschte. Aber eine solch tierische Hässlichkeit würde er nie vergessen.

Severus Snape war sich nicht sicher was in ihm vorging als er diese Prozedur beobachtete. Sie hatten den Verräter Iliad Farleigh geschnappt. Keine Frage, es war Iliads Todesurteil. Es würde nicht mehr viel Zeit vergehen, ehe man ihn umbringen würde, genau wie es bei Ulysses Rathburn und Erinys Norcross der Fall sein würde. Severus erfolgreicher Auftrag endete mit einem dreifachen Mord, genaugenommen drei sehr hässliche Morde.

Schön, Iliad und Erinys mochten den Dunklen Lord verraten haben, aber selbst in der Muggelwelt lief Hochverrat menschlicher ab und nicht so dreckig und primitiv wie hier. Müsste in einer so geordneten Welt, wie Lord Voldemort sie sich wünschte, nicht auch Humanität einen Stellenwert haben?

Severus hing lange an diesem Gedanken fest, bis die Realität wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Der tapfere, wenn auch hässliche, Hund Schimäre hatte einen der Todesser gebissen, und hing nun knurrend an dessen Bein. Während die Übrigen meist lachten, zog der betroffene Todesser schnell seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte dem Tier einen Fluch entgegen. Schimäre wurde an der Flanke getroffen und einige Meter weggeschleudert.

Die meisten Todesser beantworteten das schmerzverzerrte Jaulen des Hundes mit amüsiertem Grölen, Iliad Farleigh hingegen japste entsetzt auf, als sein tierischer Begleiter getroffen wurde: „Schimäre!" heulte er mit so verzweifelter Tonlage, wie man es selten bei einen Menschen hörte. Vielleicht hing er mehr an dem Leben seines Haustieres, als an seinem eigenen, wer wusste das schon? Severus zumindest war sich dessen ziemlich sicher…

Die Todesser zogen ab und stießen den flehenden Iliad weiter mit sich, hinein in einen der Haupteingänge der Festung, wahrscheinlich hinauf zu dem Dunklen Lord. Ja, Iliad und Erinys Verrat musste schwer wiegen, wenn Voldemort daran interessiert war sie _persönlich_ zu bestrafen.

Kaum war die schwere Tür hinter den Todessern zugefallen, war es still auf dem Festungshof, nur ein kühler Herbstwind heulte mit verschwörerischer Traurigkeit und ließ die halbkahlen Äste und Zweige erzittern. Und in diesen Ton, stimmte das leise Winseln des getroffenen Hundes ein, der unweit von Severus in der Dunkelheit lag.

Es war schwer ein solches schmerzverzerrtes, einsames Winseln zu ignorieren, auch wenn Severus kein Freund der Tiere war. Aber man musste nicht der Freund der ganzen Welt sein, um sie zu schätzen.

Ein wenig zögerlich bewegte er sich in die entsprechende Richtung, mit dem groben Ziel vor Augen den Hund zu erlösen, wenn die Verletzungen zu schwerwiegend sein sollten. Es wäre eine gute Tat und, das hatte ihm Eileen Snape immer klargemacht, jede noch so kleine, gute Tat, konnte wertvoll sein. Und ganz abgesehen davon steigerten sie das eigene Wohlbefinden, und das war das wichtigste von allen, fand zumindest Severus.

Severus durchleuchtete die Gegend mit einem _Lumos_, als er sich sicher war in der Nähe des verletzten Hundes zu sein. Und tatsächlich lag Schimäre dort, mit hässlich eingedellten Rippenknochen, und hechelte erschöpft nach Atem.

Doch der Hund war nicht alleine: Über ihn gebeugt stand ein verbliebener Todesser, dessen schwarze Robe sich mit der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, verschwamm; die Kapuze war tief über das Gesicht gezogen. Der fremde Todesser blicke auf, als das Licht von Severus _Lumos_ ihn traf und wirkte milde überrascht. Genaugenommen erkannte Severus erst jetzt, das es sich hierbei um eine Frau hielt, wahrscheinlich etwas älter als er, Anfang zwanzig.

Sie blickte ihn nur einmal an und schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben, dass auch er zu den Todessern zählte. Nach einem schmalen Lächeln, kniete sie sich zu dem Hund herunter und tastete ihm über den getroffenen Brustkorb.

„Ich wusste nicht das Todesser an der Rettung eines Haustieres interessiert sind." gab Severus gelassen von sich, als ihm bewusst wurde das der jungen Frau offensichtlich wirklich etwas an der Heilung des Tieres lag. Es irritierte ihn nur geringfügig, er schätze Menschen die sich abseits der gängigen Klischees bewegten und ihre eigenen Werte und Vorstellungen durchsetzten.

Die Todesserin blickte ihn mit einem fast unleserlichen Blick an, obwohl er sich sicher war, etwas Verunsichertes darin zu erkennen: „Ich bin eine Dunkle Heilerin." Antwortete sie seicht: „Oder eher die Schülerin eines Dunklen Heilers. Es bringt mich persönlich weiter, wenn ich diesem Hund hier helfe. Und warum bist du hier?"

Severus ließ sich zu einem flachen Schnauben herab: „Ich war mir sicher, dass es Zeit wäre für den Gnadenstoß." sagte er belehrend, mit einem Kopfnicken auf die zertrümmerten Rippen des Hundes.

Sie schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln: „Überlass es mir. Ich bin keine schlechte Schülerin meines Meisters." Sie unterstützte diese Aussage, indem sie eine kleine Phiole aus dem Inneren ihrer Robe zog, Severus sah im Halbdunkeln, das sie genaugenommen einen ganzen Ledergürtel mit ähnlichen kleinen Phiolen bestückt hatte, den sie mehrmals um ihre Hüfte gebunden hatte. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die alten Druiden.

Sie schraubte den Verschluss auf und gab den Inhalt auf die getroffene Stelle des Tieres, ein würzig-scharfer Geruch ging von dem Extrakt aus, der Severus besser durchatmen ließ. Schimäre winselte leise vor sich hin.

„Ich finde einige Todesser übertreiben es mit ihrer Brutalität. Manche sind nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, denkst du nicht auch?" fragte die Frau beiläufig, während sie die Salbe vorsichtig einmassierte.

Severus fand das sie da eine sehr unbedachte Frage stellte, antwortete aber dennoch: „Vorsicht." mahnte er sich leise und eindringlich: „Solche Dinge spricht man nicht laut aus."

Sie hob den Blick und fixierte ihn etwas aufgeschreckt an, als konnte sie jetzt erst seine Bedenken nachvollziehen. Sie hatte ein angenehmes Gesicht, mit ruhigen, tiefsitzenden Augen, die im fahlen Licht seines_ Lumos_ noch blauer wirkten.

„Oh…" machte sie schwach: „Du hast recht. Weißt du, es ist auch nicht…na ja…_blasphemisch_ gemeint oder so, aber…einige Todesser nehmen sich inzwischen sehr viel heraus, quasi als ob…" unbeholfen stocherte sie in ihrem eigenen Wortschatz herum, unfähig ihre Gedanken in eine angemessene Formulierung zu hüllen.

„Als ob ihnen der Inhalt der Ideen des Dunklen Lords vollkommen gleichgültig wären?" harkte Severus helfend nach.

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich ein stückweit auf: „Ja, genau. Als ob es ihnen nur um das foltern und morden ginge, und um nichts anderes. Denkst du nicht genauso?"

Severus seufzte gespielt: „Nun, ich kenne zumindest einige lebende Beispiele deiner Theorie."

Sie nickte bestätigend zu und erhob sich, als sie die heilende Salbe restlos auf den Rippenbogen des Hundes einmassiert hatte: „Ich bin Kalliope Milano." sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre kaltgefrorene Hand entgegen, die er zögerlich ergriff: „Severus Snape." stellte er sich im Gegenzug vor.

Kalliope stutzte: „Severus Snape?" echote sie: „Du bist derjenige der Iliad Farleigh und Erinys Norcross enttarnte, richtig? Du und dieser blonde Kerl, Evan Rosier, soweit ich weiß."

Severus gönnte sich ein Augenrollen, als er an Evan Rosier dachte, dem größten Selbstverräter unter den sieben Himmeln.

Er war einigermaßen beruhigt, als Kalliope sich doch lieber wieder dem Hund zuwand, als mit Severus zu plaudern. Ihm stand allgemein nicht der Sinn danach, und die ganze Situation war für eine Plauderei gänzlich ungeeignet.

„Ich kenne Erinys Norcross flüchtig." sagte die Frau, während sie die restlichen Verletzungen des Tieres mit dem Zauberstab kurierte: „Und ihren Bruder Elicius und ihr Verlobter Ulysses kenne ich noch aus der Schule. Sie waren in ihrem letzten Jahr, als ich gerade eingeschult wurde." Sie sah zu Severus auf und ihre Brauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen: „Du kommst mir auch sehr bekannt vor…warte…warst du zufällig in Slytherin?"

Er nickte bestätigend. _Ja, der selten hässliche Slytherin der im Dauerzwist mit den Großmäulern aus Gryffindor steckte,_ _wer könnte sich nicht an mich erinnern?_ dachte er bei sich. Er war sehr froh, dass diese Zeit nun vorbei war.

Schimäre gab einen freudigen Ton von sich, als Kalliope Milano ihm auf die wackeligen Pfoten half. Der Verletzungen im Bereich des Brustkorbes waren inzwischen kuriert, dank ihrer Heilkunst, aber er war noch immer geschwächt, jedoch wedelte er dankbar mit dem Schwanz.

„Keine schlechte Leistung." kommentierte Severus das Bild etwas träge: „Dein Meister arbeitet für den Dunklen Lord, nehme ich an?"

„Richtig. Er hat sich ihm früh angeschlossen und all seine Schüler auf die ein oder andere weise auch. Ich wollte zwar nie eine _Dunkle_ Heilerin werden, aber ich bin dankbar für die Chance, auch wenn es mich gleichzeitig zu einer Todesserin macht."

Severus hatte das dringende Gefühl, der Frau zu sagen sie möge besser schweigen. Sie redete zu leichtfertig über diese Dinge, zu offen obwohl er für sie ein Fremder war. Kalliope war eine junge Frau, angefüllt mit grenzenloser Naivität, selbst als Todesserin. Naivität mochte in Severus Augen ohnehin schon eine schlechte Charaktereigenschaft sein, aber in diesem Fall hier gedieh eine gefährliche Mischung.

„So, jetzt geht's ihm wieder besser." lächelte sie und fuhr dem potthässlichen Hund liebevoll über das verfilzte Haar. Er bellte freudig.

„Sein Name ist übrigens Schimäre." sagte Severus beiläufig, während er aus den Augenwinkeln stumm Lord Voldemorts Festung beobachtete, oder vielmehr die wenigen schwach erhellten Fenster des massiven Gebäudes.

Kalliope sah ihn etwas verwirrt an: „Er gehört dir?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich kenne lediglich seinen Namen."

„Oh…schade, ich weiß nämlich nicht wohin mit ihm. Wenn ich ihn hier lasse, veranstalten die Todesser irgendwann Zielübungen mit ihm." sagte sie eine Spur traurig.

Das konnte Severus nur zu gut nachvollziehen: Seine Unverzeihlichen Flüche hatte er auch zuerst an Tieren geprobt, Vögel, Katzen, Frösche…am Ende wurde er, wie die meisten anderen Todesser auch, dazu angehalten sein Können an Hauselfen unter Beweiß zu stellen.

„Nehm den Hund mit und schenk ihm jemanden", schlug er vor und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Irgendwelche Idioten freuen sich immer über solche Bastarde."

Kalliopes Stirn legte sich in Falten: „Gute Idee, aber ich kann schlecht mit einem Hund Disappieren. Ich habe Angst das danach irgendwelche Körperteile vertauscht sind und ich mit Hundebeinen herumlaufen muss."

Severus konnte mit gar nichts anderem Antworten, als einem langen Seufzer. Ihm kam die Sache ziemlich unnötig vor. Warum zum Henker stand er hier herum und sorgte sich um die zukünftige Bleibe eines dahergelaufenen Köters? So etwas interessierte ihn reichlich wenig.

Kalliope Milano schien sein Desinteresse zu entgehen: „Kannst du zufällig besser apparieren? Wenn ja, kannst du Schimäre ja mitnehmen?"

„Nein danke." stieß er trocken aus.

„Ach komm schon. Du musst ihn einfach nur mitnehmen und danach laufen lassen. Bitte!" flehte sie mädchenhaft. Es passte glänzend zu ihrer Naivität, Severus könnte darüber stundenlang mit den Augen rollen.

„Tu doch nicht so kaltherzig."

„Ich tue überhaupt nicht kaltherzig." entgegnete er betont langsam: „Normalerweise _bin_ ich es."

Sie stutzte mürrisch und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen ihrer Robe, als eine eiskalte Windböe sie traf. Schimäre guckte mit treudämlichem Hundeblick von einen zum anderen. Severus hatte das dringende Bedürfnis nach Hause zurückzukehren, obwohl es dort auch nicht wärmer sein würde als hier…Tobias Snape sparte chronisch sämtliche Heizkosten.

Das war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo er seine sinnloseren Gedanken frei aussprach: „Ich werde nun gehen, Ms. Milano. Ich könnte einen heißen Tee gebrauchen, und ich komme nicht dazu, wenn ich weiter hier herumstehe."

Offensichtlich sorgten seine Worte ihrerseits für einen genialen Einfall: „Du magst Tee?" fragte sie fast schon hektisch: „Warte, ich hab da was." Sie nestelte eine hölzerne Phiole hervor, die ebenfalls an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war. Triumphierend hielt sie ihm die Phiole entgegen, als handle es sich um einen Goldschatz: „Skandinavischer Wintertee!" strahlte sie: „Sehr lecker, sehr wärmend. Besteht aus Feenhonig und Wollgras."

Severus hätte beinahe amüsiert einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen, als die Frau mit der Holzphiole so überschwänglich vor seiner langen Nase herumwedelte. Wie gesagt, _beinahe_. Natürlich tat er es nicht.

„Lass mich raten. Du schenkst mir den Tee unter einer Bedingung: Ich soll den Hund mitnehmen."

„Uhh, du bist aber ziemlich schlau." sagte sie anerkennend: „Aber du hast recht."

Nun, Severus hätte gut ohne diesen Tee leben können, aber was sprach gegen dieses Kompromiss? Seine Mutter hätte ihn einen bockigen Sturkopf genannt, wenn er es abgeschlagen hätte. Und keine Frage, er war ein großer Liebhaber internationaler Teesorten, wieder eine Eigenschaft, die er von Eileen Snape übernommen hatte.

„Na schön. Ich bin dabei." sagte er, griff nach dem Teefläschchen und ließ sie in eine Innentasche seiner Robe gleiten.

Kalliope beantwortete seine Entscheidung mit einem ehrlichen Kleinmädchenlächeln.

XXXXXXXXXX

Frühmorgendlicher Nebel lag über den Straßen seiner Heimatstadt, als Severus Snape den rissigen Betonpfaden der Straßenzüge folgte. Er hatte den nahen Fluß im Auge, dessen Wasseroberfläche sich mit schmutziger Trägheit kräuselte, wenn eine dicke Ratte oder ein Wasservogel seine Bahnen schwamm. Von dem ziehenden Gewässer ging ein leichter Gestank aus, der in der unbewegten Luft hing und nun deutlich wahrzunehmen war.

Neben Severus lief der Hund Schimäre, der allenfalls durch seine Hässlichkeit glänzte…und durch diesen Treudummen Charakter, den jeder Hund besaß. Das war der Grund warum Severus Hunde nicht mochte, wenn ihm überhaupt eine Tierart gefiel, dann waren das Katzen, die ein zynisches Wesen besaßen, so wie er selbst.

Schimäre freute sich beinahe zu Tode, als sie den Briefkasten der Familie Saxton passierten, roch er die ständig läufige Hündin Milly? Zumindest war er drauf und dran zu versuchen irgendwie in das Haus hineinzugelangen, Severus musste ihn mit einem beherzten Nackengriff davon abhalten.

„Du wirst sicher keinen Nachwuchs zeugen, du dummes Vieh." schnaubte er, während er Schimäre hinter sich herschliff. Er kam sich reichlich dämlich vor.

Fünf Häuser weiter war Severus dort angekommen, wo er hinwollte, seit Kalliope Milano ihm den verrückten Hund angeschnackt hatte. In einem krummen Eckhaus lebte die wirre, alte Mrs. Pennington, die Stadtbekannte Tierliebhaberin und ihres Zeichens wohl auch inoffizielle Schutzpatronin aller gequälten Wesen. Severus hätte nie gedacht hier noch einmal in seinem Leben klingeln zu müssen, nicht seit er in seiner Kindheit von Tobias Snape dazu gezwungen wurden war, während der Muggelschulferien Zeitungen auszutragen.

Severus hoffte, das sich Mrs. Pennington inzwischen nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Er klingelte trotz der überfrühten Stunde und ignorierte es, das Schimäre gerade das Bein am Rosenbusch von Mrs. Pennington hob.

Eine alte Dame öffnete die Tür, ihr Haar von Lockenwicklern durchzogen und sie trug ein altes, schäbiges Blumenkleid. Auf ihren dünnen Armen schlief ein fetter, weißer Kater.

„Oh, der kleine Sevie." zwitscherte sie. Hatte Severus sich wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht, das jemand seine Hakennase mit der Zeit vergessen könnte? Nein…eigentlich nicht.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Pennington." sagte er standesgemäß, sein Vater würde ihn eigenhändig umbringen, wenn er von eventuellen Unhöflichkeiten erfahren würde.

„Na, der Morgen hat ja nicht mal richtig angefangen. Mensch, bist du groß geworden. Ich weiß noch wie du so ein kleiner Junge warst, der hier immer die Zeitungen austrug. Ich hab dir immer ein paar Kekse rausgestellt, weißt du noch?"

Es war schwer ein Augenrollen zu unterdrücken: „Ja Mrs. Pennington." sagte er schleppend: „Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" Ja, wie hätte er jemals die steinharten Kekse vergessen können, denen er es zu verdanken hatte, dass seine letzten Milchzähne nach einem einzigen Biss aus seinem Mund gepurzelt waren?

„Man sieht dich ja kaum mehr, seit dein Vater dich damals aufs Internat geschickt hat. Bewundernswert, wo er doch so wenig Einkommen hatte. Aber ein so kluger Junge wie du es warst, na, es wäre eine Schande gewesen dich auf die Schule hier zu schicken. Aber…", sie musterte ihn durch ihre Brille von oben nach unten: „Düster bist du geworden, Severus."

So? Zum Glück trug er zumindest seine Todesserkluft nicht mehr, dann wäre düster gar kein Ausdruck gewesen.

„Was möchtest du denn mein Junge? Du hast bestimmt nicht zufällig hier geklingelt?"

Severus trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass die Dame freie Sicht auf Schimäre hatte, der gerade eifrig ihren Garten umgrub.

„Ah, der ist ja allerliebst:" sagte sie, Schimäres Hässlichkeit ging offenbar in der Dunkelheit halbwegs unter: „Ist das dein Hund, Severus?"

„Nein. Er gehörte…einem Bekannten, aber der war in einen Unfall verwickelt und wird derzeit behandelt. Ich wollte nur sichergehen das sein Hund irgendwo unterkommt." Eine schöne Lüge, aber wie hätte er Mrs. Pennington beibringen sollen, das Iliad Farleigh gerade in irgendeinem Kerker, oder vor den Füßen Voldemorts, unter dem _Cruciatus_ kreischte. Selbst für Severus erschien es fast unglaublich, es war so weit entfernt. Er war in die Muggelwelt zurückgekehrt, die Zauberwelt war wie entrückt.

„Und ich soll mich um ihn kümmern ja?" harkte die Dame entzückt nach: „Wie heißt er denn?"

„Schimäre."

„Ein furchtbarer Name."

„Geben Sie ihm einen neuen. Er wird wohl eine ganze Zeit hier bleiben müssen, vorausgesetzt Sie wollen ihn."

„Oh, ja natürlich." bestätigte sie: „Vielen Dank Severus. Was für ein netter Mann du geworden bist, und wie gewählt du dich schon ausdrückst. Wie alt bist du denn jetzt? Siebzehn? Achtzehn?"

„Ersteres."

„Nein, wie ungewöhnlich! Du, ich kenne da ganz andere Siebzehnjährige, unreife Burschen sind das. Aber dir scheint das Internat ja gut getan zu haben. Willst du jetzt Jura oder vielleicht Medizin studieren?"

Langsam wurde es für Severus Zeit zu gehen, bevor Mrs. Pennington ihn weiter mit typischen Muggelfragen bombardierte: „Ich dachte daran Psychologie zu studieren und eine Doktorarbeit über verhaltensauffällige Schüler zu schreiben. Ich habe da einige Studienobjekte."

Der alten Dame sackte ein stückweit die Kinnlade herunter.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen Mrs. Pennington, mein Vater wartet. Einen schönen Tag noch." Er machte auf den Absatz kehrt, und ging. Zum Glück machte Schimäre keinerlei Anstallten ihm zu folgen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus erreichte sein Elternhaus, in der Straße Spinners End gelegen. Er betrat leise das Haus und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in das Wohnzimmer. Tobias Snape war vor dem laufenden Fernseher eingeschlafen, sein Geschnarche hallte in dem karg möblierten Raum wieder. Es gab keinen Grund ihn aufzuwecken, nicht einen einzigen.

Stattdessen ging Severus weiter in die Küche, kochte sich etwas Wasser auf um Kalliopes Tee darauf zu testen, ob er die Mühe wert gewesen war Mrs. Pennington einen hässlichen Hund anzudrehen.

Oben, in seinem Zimmer, setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und nahm ein russisches Buch zur Hand. Er konnte nicht schlafen, und ihm viel meist nicht viel ein, was er außer Lernen mit seiner Zeit anfangen könnte. Es war der gelungene Ausgleich zu seiner Todessertätigkeit, einfach nur dazusitzen, möglichst viel Wissen zu sammeln und dabei etwas Tee zu trinken.

Und was den Tee anging: Die Mühe hatte sich tatsächlich gelohnt.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Was seit ihr alle Mundfaul in letzter Zeit, ich hab es lieber wenn ich mit den Lesern herumdiskutieren kann. Zum Beispiel, was haltet ihr von Evan Rosier? Es war eigentlich eine reine Verzweiflungstat das ich ihn in die Story eingebracht habe, aber nun bin ich ein großer Fan von ihm. Ich habe ein wenig herumgeforscht, „Rosier" ist der Name eines schönen, gefallenen Engels ist, der für die verdorbene Liebe steht…

So, weil ich nächsten Freitag nicht veröffentlichen werde gibt es nun **Kapitel 13 gratis**, wir wollen ja Evan, seine Eltern und seine Blackcousinen nicht außer Acht lassen…

**Nightwish: **Naja du weißt, für die Charakterentwicklung bin ich immer zu haben ;)


	13. Kapitel 13

**13. Evan Rosier: Zu Ehren des Siegers…**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _17 Jahre alt, sein Schulabschluss liegt erst wenige Monate zurück_

Evan Rosier: _Ein zwanzigjähriger Todesser, Cousin der Blackschwestern_

Landolt und Crescentia Rosier: _Die Eltern von Evan. Landolt war einer der ersten Todesser_

Druella Black geborene Rosier: _Schwester von Landolt, Mutter der Blackschwestern_

Iliad Farleigh: _Wahrscheinlicher Conventiculum. Sein Tarnname lautete Schimäre_

Erinys Norcross: _Todesserin und wahrscheinliche eine Conventiculum, Cousine der Lestrange Brüder_

Elicius Norcross: _Todesser. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys, Cousin der Lestrange Brüder_

Tantalus Lestrange: _Nicht legitimier Vater von Erinys und Elicius, Onkel von Rodolphus und Rabastan_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Zivilist. Verlobter von Erinys_

Conventiculum: _Eine gut organisierte Gruppe abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Severus und Evans Auftrag ist beendet, sie konnten Erinys und Iliad als Verräter enttarnen._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: Abend des 24. Septembers 1977_

„Das hast du ausgezeichnet gemacht, mein Sohn." gratulierte Landolt Rosier zwischen zwei Bissen, nahm danach die grobe Krabbenschere auf und gestikulierte damit, während er fortfuhr: „Ich kann es gar nicht oft genug sagen, Evan, aber es ist eine große Ehre das du den Dunklen Lord so zufrieden stellen konntest. Fabelhaft."

Ja, zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Evan auch tatsächlich fabelhaft. Er hatte gestern wirklich etwas dazu beigetragen seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, er hatte sich wie ein echter Todesser verhallten. Und es gefiel ihm, er war von nun an mehr als der naive und unfähige Schönling aus Slytherin, der er früher einmal gewesen war. Er hatte die Rolle eines fähigen Todessers perfekt gespielt, er _war_ ein fähiger Todesser.

Seit gestern. Seit er allen bewiesen hatte, das er kein Feigling war. Auch er hatte sich getraut Ulysses Rathburn zu quälen. Anfangs noch mit einer Vergewaltigung, was ihm noch etwas fremdartig vorgekommen war, und am Ende mit dem mehrfachen Gebrauch des _Cruciatus_. Und es hatte sich einfach immer besser angefühlt, von Sekunde zu Sekunde, von Untat zu Untat.

Ein wahrer Todesser.

„Was sagtest du noch gleich, hat dieser Severus Snape beigetragen?" fragte seine Mutter Crescentia in ihrem üblich schnoddrigen Ton.

„Eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts…", antwortete er. Gut, es war eine Lüge, aber dieses Bankett wurde ja auch nicht für Severus abgehalten, sondern für Evan. Severus war nicht einmal eingeladen. Und niemand der hier Anwesenden wusste davon, das Severus es war, der die Rätsel gelöst hatte und den Verrätern auf die Spur gekommen war. Für die versammelten Gäste, immerhin deutlich über ein Dutzend, war Evan Rosier der Sieger dieses Auftrages, die ausführende Hand.

Gut ein Tag war seitdem vergangen und Evan wusste das sowohl die Verräterin Erinys Norcross, als auch Iliad Farleigh ermordet worden war. Erinys war tatsächlich, wie Severus vermutet hatte, hartnäckig gewesen und hatte keinen der restlichen Conventiculum verraten, noch hatte sie es direkt zugegeben selbst dazuzugehören. Nein, stattdessen war sie eiskalt gewesen, und hatte lieber zugesehen wie ihr Verlobter Ulysses vor ihren Augen gefoltert wurde. Was mit Ulysses war, wusste Evan nicht genau. Angeblich hatte er den gestrigen Tag überlebt, im Gegensatz zu Erinys bei der Lord Voldemort am Ende die Geduld verloren hatte und sie hinrichten ließ.

Aber das war ja auch alles vollkommen egal, ein echter Todesser sollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Wichtig war nur, das die Rosiers zum ersten mal einen echten Grund gefunden hatten, auf Evan anzustoßen und weil diese Gelegenheit von einer solch seltenen Exklusivität war, hatten sie gleich noch einige Verwandte und Bekannte dazugeladen.

„Möchtest du noch etwas Wein, Druella meine Liebe?" fragte Crescentia Rosier ihre Schwägerin Druella Black. Diese verneinte, aber ihre Tochter Narzissa ließ sich einen weiteren Schluck nicht nehmen. Sie saß direkt neben Evan, sicher nur ein Zufall oder aus Gründen verwandtschaftlicher Sympathie, aber Evan nahm es zur Kenntnis und die Körperseite die Narzissa am nächsten war fühlte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise wärmer an als die andere.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte wenig mit einem echten Todesser gemein, doch sie gehörte dazu, nicht nur wegen ihres Ehemannes Lucius. Genau so wenig lag ihr etwas daran Menschen zu töten oder zu foltern, sie war Teil des Bundes und doch jenseits davon. Sie stand auf jeder Gästeliste die etwas mit den Todessern oder dem Dunklen Lord direkt zu tun hatte, sie brachte ihre eigenen Ideen ein, aber nie hätte man ihr befohlen eine Untat zu begehen. Narzissa Malfoy war einer dieser reinblütigen Schätze in Voldemorts Gefolgschaft, und eine solche Dame besudelte sich nicht mit Blut.

Noch ein Teilstück, das Evan Rosier so in den Bann zog. Für ihn war Narzissa das perfekte Mosaik, aus perfekten Eigenschaften. Nur zwei Dinge gefielen ihm nicht: Erstens war sie verheiratet und Zweitens war sie seine Cousine. Ansonsten hätte er keine Sekunde gezögert zu versuchen ihr näher zu kommen.

„Ich muss sagen Evan, das ich ziemlich überrascht bin." sagte sie und wandte sich ihm mit höflichem Lächeln zu: „Mein kleiner Lieblingscousin hat einen schwierigen Auftrag erfüllt." Evan hörte etwas heraus was er als eine leichte Skepsis einstufte, obwohl er hoffte er möge sich irren.

„Nun ja Zissy, wir wussten doch alle das mehr in mir steckt, oder?"

Ihre hellen Augenbrauen zogen sich unmerklich ein Stück weit zusammen und ihre Augen funkelten in einem klugen, aufmerksamen Blau: „Wussten wir das, hm? Was war mit Severus?"

Ein blöder Themenwechsel: „Was soll mit ihm sein?" fragte Evan möglichst gelassen.

„Du hast fast gar nichts von ihm erzählt. Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, das er auf der faulen Haut gelegen hat, während eures Auftrages."

Typisch Narzissa. Sie war die Höflichkeit in Person, aber in ihren Worten schwang immer ein Unterton mit, eine versteckte Botschaft. In diesem Fall las Evan ganz eindeutig etwas Anklagendes in ihrer weichen Stimme.

„Severus hat seinen Teil zur Lösung des Falles beigetragen." sagte er bestimmt.

„Habt ihr euch häufig gestritten?" fragte sie, nun eine Spur amüsiert.

„Was erwartest du? Pralinen und Blumen?"

Narzissa musste angeheitert glucksen und wandte sich ihrem Onkel Landolt zu, der gegenüber von ihr saß und sie nun in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Evans Augen strichen noch einmal kurz über ihr feines Profil, verfolgte den Fall der sanften Locken ihrer blonden Haare und den Bogen ihrer schön geschwungenen Oberlippe.

War es seltsam das man darauf achtete, wenn die eigene Cousine vor einem saß? Noch dazu eine _verheiratete_ Cousine?

Jemand lehnte sich ein stückweit näher zu Evan herüber und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, die älteste von Evans Blackcousinen. Wie üblich war sie stark geschminkt, die reine Haut kalkweiß, die dunklen Augen umrahmt von einem satten Schwarz und der Mund war tief kirschfarben, fast wie altes Blut.

„Hey Evan." grüßte sie ihn rauchig: „Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."

Evan gefiel ihr herbamüsiertes Lächeln nicht, es war kalt aber belustigt. Eigentlich typisch Bellatrix.

Narzissa war ebenfalls aufmerksam geworden und löste sich höflich aus dem Gespräch mit ihrem Onkel Landolt. Etwas in ihrer Miene flackerte besorgt: „Bella? Seit wann bist du hier?"

Auch Evan hatte nicht den Eindruck dass sie schon am Beginn des Festessens anwesend gewesen war. Auch war sie nicht festlich gekleidet. Sie trug ihren schwarzen, schweren Mantel, zwar elegant aber unpassend für ein Bankett.

„Zissy, Zissy." säuselte sie älteste Blackschwester tadelnd: „Du solltest mich besser kennen. Ich hab gar kein Interesse an dieser höflichen Maskerade." Sie machte einen gespielt entschuldigenden Knicks und lächelte dabei dunkel: „Vielmehr bin ich hier weil ich unserem kleinen Cousin was zeigen möchte. Es steht im Garten."

„Im Garten?" rief Narzissa erstaunt aus und fasste Evans Schulter: „Bei Salazar, geh bloß nicht mit ihr mit. Dieses Lächeln verheißt nie etwas Gutes. Genauso hat sie früher gelächelt, als sie mir als kleines Kind mit einem Brandzauber die Haare abgekokelt hat."

Bella seufzte überheblich: „Ah, Zissy. Wie oft muss ich mir diese alte Geschichte noch anhören? Ich habe überhaupt nichts Schlimmes mit Evan vor, versprochen." Es mochte an ihrer allgemein düsteren Ausstrahlung liegen, denn Evan hatte das deutliche Gefühl das sie doch etwas Hinterlistiges plante. So wie immer.

„Es geht mir doch nur darum das du jetzt ein echter, erfolgreicher Todesser bist. Und aus diesem Grund haben wir etwas…_Lustiges_ vorbereitet." sagte Bella milde an Evan gerichtet, doch auch Narzissa ließ nicht locker: „Wir?" echote sie: „Wer ist wir?"

„Rodolphus, Rabastan und ich."

Narzissas Brauen legten sich trotzig über ihre hellen Augen: „Ich traue dir nicht Bella." schmollte sie: „Weder dir noch den anderen beiden. Weißt du was? Wenn du Evan unbedingt etwas „Lustiges" zeigen möchtest, dann werde ich einfach mitkommen. Fertig." Schon erhob sie sich, warf energisch ihre Serviette auf den Teller zurück und strich ihr weißes Abendkleid glatt. Neben der dämonischen Bellatrix wirkte sie so wie ein guter Geist.

Bella rollte mit den Augen und entblößte ein stückweit ihre Zähne: „Na schön Schwesterchen. Aber beschwer dich dann hinterher nicht."

Evan erhob sich ebenfalls, allerdings mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er spürte Bellatrix Stolz, auf Grund seines erfüllten Auftrages, doch was immer sie vorhatte um dies zu ehren es versprach nichts Gutes zu sein. Er war froh das Narzissa bei ihnen war, sie hatte ihre älteste Schwester besser im Griff als alle anderen.

Sie entschuldigten sich bei den übrigen Gästen des Abends und verließen die Halle, in der das Bankett stattfand. Bellatrix führte sie zu der großen, steinernen Veranda. Draußen gewitterte es, es war herbstlich kühl und stürmisch. Narzissa fröstelte etwas und Evan war dankbar für die Chance: Schon streifte er die Obere Lage seines Anzuges ab und legte ihn über Narzissas schmale Schultern…

„Oh, vielen Dank." lächelte sie: „Wie aufmerksam von dir."

…warum musste sie nur seine Cousine sein?

Schade das dieses Lächeln, welches sie ihm zuwarf, nicht länger anhielt, denn schon hatte sich Narzissa wieder ihrer Schwester zugewandt: „So Bella, was willst du uns nun zeigen?" fragte sie eine Spur ungeduldig.

In dem grünlichen Gewitterlicht wirkte Bellatrix befremdlich und noch dunkler, sie antwortete mit einem Grinsen: „Ach Schätzchen, dir will ich gar nichts zeigen. Mir wäre es lieber wenn du wieder reingehst und dich an Lucius knochiger Schulter wärmst. Das hier ist nichts für kleine Mädchen."

„Zufällig bin ich kein kleines Mädchen mehr." schnaubte Narzissa harsch: „Und mein Entschluss steht fest, ich komme mit."

Bella zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern: „Ich habe dich gewarnt. Aber nun kommt."

Sie folgten der schwarzgekleideten Bellatrix und verließen den steinernen Weg, der durch den weitläufigen Rosier Garten führte. Abseits der Pfade war das Gras nass und teilweise schlammig, doch Narzissa ließ sich nichts anmerken trotz der hohen Schuhe die sie trug.

Evan hatte den Eindruck dass ihn hier nichts „Lustiges" erwarten würde, wie Bellatrix es ihnen weismachen wollte. Andernfalls hätte sie Zissy nie gewarnt mitzukommen. Aber was hatte Evan für eine Wahl? Er war ein echter Todesser und seit gestern fühlte er sich auch so. Nie wieder wollte er vor etwas kneifen, nie wieder feige sein.

Diese Zeiten waren entgültig vorbei.

Bella führte sie zu einigen Tannen, die einzigsten im Garten. Sie säumten einen kleinen Teich. Vor diesen Bäumen sah Evan etwas stehen, im Dunkeln wirkte es fast wie ein eigentümlicher Baum, doch er kannte das Anwesen seiner Eltern gut genug um zu wissen, dass an dieser Stelle _nie_ ein Baum gestanden hatte.

Eine raue Stimme begrüßte sie: „Hey Bella. Hast du Evan dabei?" Das war eindeutig Rodolphus.

„Aber natürlich. Ach, und Zissy ist auch hier."

„Oh, süße Zissy, bist du sicher dass du das hier sehen willst?" erkundigte sich eine ähnliche Stimme.

„Halt deinen Mund, Rabastan." rief Narzissa trotzig, um gegen das Heulen des Sturmes anzukommen: „Ich sehne den Tag entgegen, an dem ihr endlich eure dummen Scherze beiseite lässt und euch nicht mehr wie Kinder aufführt!"

Bellatrix warf Narzissa einen höchst kritischen Blick zu, schien sich aber daran zu erinnern dass sie die Lestrange Brüder auch schon oft genug beleidigt hatte: „Bist du bereit Evan?" fragte sie stattdessen.

Evan nickte ihr zu und ignorierte sein klopfendes Herz.

Ein _Lumos_ erhellte die Finsternis und das seltsame Gebilde wurde sichtbar, aber Evan brauchte einen Moment um es zu identifizieren. Bis er den menschlichen Körper von Iliad Farleigh erkannte, entkleidet und übersäht mit Verletzungen. Gepfählt hing er über den Erdboden, der Pfahl hatte ihn komplett durchstoßen und war besudelt von Blut. Es war ein groteskes Bild und es war widerwärtig, das grölende Lachen der drei Lestranges wirkte völlig fehl am Platz.

Narzissa hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und starrte auf den Toten, jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

Bella musste sich auf die Knie stützen um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen: „Ist das nicht genial, Evan?" witzelte sie: „Der Dunkle Lord persönlich hat es angeordnet!"

„_Bella_!" kreischte Narzissa, und vergrub ihren Kopf in Evans angespannter Schulter: „_Das ist widerlich! Was fällt dir ein?_" Sie wirkte tatsächlich vollkommen entsetzt, wenn nicht sogar schockiert.

Bellatrix Gelächter ebbte ab: „Ach, Zissy." giftete sie beleidigt: „Komm schon, ich hab dich gewarnt aber du wolltest ja unbedingt mitkommen."

„Es ist _krank_!" verteidigte sich die jüngere Schwester: „Warum tust du das?"

„Der Dunkle Lord wollte es."

„Aber du doch auch! Du musst es immer übertreiben!"

Evan schloss Zissy fast automatisch in die Arme um sie etwas zu stützen. Ihr Körper war starr vor Schreck.

Bellatrix schien sich entschlossen zu haben Narzissa lieber zu ignorieren, die ihre Untaten nicht würdigen wollte: „Was sagst du dazu Evan?" fragte sie: „Gefällt dir das Kunstwerk?"

Evan zwang sich den toten Verräter noch einmal fest anzusehen und vertrieb jeden Ausdruck des Ekels aus seinem Gesicht. Er war ein Todesser, er musste anfangen diese Dinge ebenso amüsant zu finden wie Beispielsweise die Lestranges. Er musste anfangen es zu _lieben_.

„Ich hoffe er lebte noch als ihr ihn gepfählt habt." sagte er mit seiner trockensten, emotionslosesten Stimme.

Narzissa hob den Kopf und starrte ihn erschrocken an und selbst Bellas Kinnlade sackte ein Stück abwärts: „Natürlich lebte er noch." murmelte sie etwas baff.

„Hat geschrieen wie ein Bekloppter." fügte Rabastan hinzu: „Hat eine Zeit gedauert bis der Pfahl ganz durch war, und ziemlich viel hat der Mistkerl davon auch noch miterleben dürfen."

„Und Erinys Norcross?" harkte Evan nach.

„Ihre Leiche haben wir in eine Muggelgegend geworfen. Die hätte selbst ihre eigene Mutter nicht mehr wiedererkannt."

„Es war eure Cousine!" meldete sich Narzissa laut, ohne sich zu den Brüdern umzudrehen: „Die Tochter von euerm Onkel Tantalus! Ihr solltet euch schämen!"

Rodolphus und Rabastan schien das wenig zu stören: „Sie hats verdient. Ein Drecksweib war das." knurrte Rodolphus.

„Was ist mit Ulysses Rathburn?" erkundigte sich Evan weiter: „Ich hab gehört er lebt noch."

„Keine Ahnung." sagte Rabastan schulternzuckend: „Angeblich –"

Doch Bellatrix schnitt ihrem Schwager das Wort ab: „Er lebt tatsächlich noch. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Verwendung für ihn, weil Erinys ohnehin nicht reden wollte. Aber durch die Folter und den _Cruciatus_ hat er offensichtlich den Verstand verloren, der Dunkle Lord wollte das im Auge behalten. Manche Geisteskrankheiten lassen sich sehr gut ausnutzen."

„Gut." sagte Evan: „Ja, sehr gut sogar. Ein schönes Ende für diesen Auftrag."

Die Lestranges nickten ihm grinsend zu, doch Narzissas Gesicht verdüsterte sich: „Evan…Mord ist eine Sache, aber das hier ist pervers." flüsterte sie so leise, das nur er es hören konnte. Doch Evan wollte nicht auf ihre Bedenken hören, vielmehr war seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Körper gerichtet, der noch immer an seinem lehnte. _Ich sollte nicht zu viel hineininterpretieren,_ sagte er sich, _es ist meine Cousine, die lediglich im Moment des Schockes meine Schulter suchte…_

…aber es fühlte sich trotzdem gut an.

„Zissy, im Namen des Dunklen Lords ist nichts pervers und nichts verwerflich." sagte er milde: „Und wünscht du dir nicht auch eine bessere Welt? Das hier ist der Weg dorthin."

Sie senkte den Blick und schwieg nachdenklich, doch auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich störrische Falten. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit sie noch einmal kurz an sich zu drücken, bevor er sie wieder losgab. Narzissa achtete peinlich genau darauf, den gepfählten Leichnam von Iliad Farleigh nicht noch einmal ins Auge zu fassen.

Bellatrix kam herbei, diesmal bildete ihr Gesicht eine blasse Fläche tiefster Geduld. Sie strich ihrer kleinen Schwester über die kühle Wange: „Ist schon gut, Zissy. Hör einfach das nächste mal auf mich, wenn ich dich warne nicht mitzukommen, ja?"

Narzissa nickte stumm.

Bella schloss sie schwesterlich in die Arme: „Du bist einfach nicht für das Schlachtfeld geschaffen, Schätzchen. Bleib zu hause, feiere deine Feste, krieg Kinder und seh schön aus. Den Rest überlasse mir. Aber komm jetzt, sonst erfrierst du noch hier draußen. Lucius wartet bestimmt schon."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:** Ich stelle mit Narzissa in ihrer Jugend längst nicht so verbittert vor wie in HP4, ich denke eine solche Bitterkeit muss sich erst entwickeln, ich werde mal in dieser FF versuchen ein paar erste Gründe zu liefern.

So, ich würde mich über ein paar konstruktive Kommentare freuen, natürlich. Auf ff. net und ff. de kann man das bei mir auch unregistriert ;)

Meine Co-Autorin hat übrigens Teil 3 ihrer Feelicitas Lefay Trilogie veröffentlicht, zu finden auf ff. net und ff. de, nur mal so als Info am Rande

Bis zum übernächsten Freitag


	14. Kapitel 14

**14. Severus Snape/ Ulysses Rathburn**

…**auf den Knochen der Verlierer**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehn Jahre alt. Erst vor wenigen Monaten ein Todesser geworden_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin. Todesser auf Wunsch seiner Eltern. Ein scheinbar rückratloser Schönling_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und eine Dunkle Heilerin im Auftrag Voldemorts_

Erinys Norcross: _Unterkühlte Todesserin und Conventiculum. Wurde enttarnt und getötet…_

Iliad Farleigh: _Todesser und Conventiculum. Wurde enttarnt und getötet_

Mr. Zevediah: _Ein ungefähr hundertjähriger Todesser und engster Vertrauter Voldemorts_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Zivilist. Der Verlobte von Erinys, wurde gefoltert um sie zum Reden zu bringen _

Schimäre: _Der hässliche Hund von Iliad. Wurde von Todessern verletzt, Severus schenkte ihn einer Nachbarin_

Conventiculum: _Ein gut organisierter Geheimbund abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Lord Voldemorts Rechnung ging nur bedingt auf: Die beiden Verräter Erinys und Iliad wurden zwar enttarnt, aber zumindest Erinys schwieg sich aus und gab keine neuen Informationen über die Conventiculum preis…auch nicht, als man ihren langjährigen Verlobten Ulysses direkt vor ihren Augen fast zu Tode folterte. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: Abend des 24. Septembers 1977_

Severus klopfte an die schwere Eichentür. Er befand sich im untersten Trakt von Lord Voldemorts Festung, unweit der Folterkeller. Es war still hier unten, man hörte das Wasser von den alten Steinwänden tropfen, die noch aus dem frühen Mittelalter stammen mussten.

Sicherlich hätten Muggeltouristen ihre Freude an dem alten Bauwerk gefunden, hätte der Dunkle Lord dieses nicht lange vorher unter Beschlag genommen und mit Flüchen und Zaubern vor neugierigen Augen geschützt.

_Wie Hogwarts_, dachte Severus bei sich, _so vieles was Voldemort tut erinnert mich daran. Ich bin mir sicher, Hogwarts war für ihn ein wahres zu Hause und eine Quelle der Inspiration. _

Bei Severus war es ganz ähnlich gewesen.

Die eisenverstärkte Tür öffnete sich und ein vertrautes Gesicht trat zum Vorschein: „Severus Snape?" rief die Todesserin Kalliope milde erstaunt.

„Guten Abend Ms. Milano. Ich sollte einige Tränke für einen Dunklen Heiler namens Hagius brauen."

Die Tür wurde weiter geöffnet, und die junge Frau trat zur Seite, damit Severus eintreten konnte: „Hagius Zevediah ist mein Meister." sagte Kalliope erklärend als Severus die Tür passierte.

„Zevediah?" echote Severus. Den Namen Zevediah kannte er, und wusste das er zu dem alten Mann gehörte, der ganz offensichtlich ein enger Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords war. Severus hatte ihn einmal gesehen, als er mit Evan zusammen Lord Voldemort die Gästebücher der Verräter überreichte.

„Ihr kennt euch?" harkte Kalliope nach.

„Nicht direkt, nein." musste Severus zugeben: „Ich bin ihm lediglich einmal über den Weg gelaufen."

Er trat an der jungen Frau vorbei, hinein in einen schwach erleuchteten Raum, die Wände waren zugestellt mit schmucklosen, alten Regalen, auf denen sich Tränke aller Art stapelten. Die meisten Etiketten waren vergilbt und kaum mehr lesbar. Sie mussten seit einer Ewigkeit hier unten stehen und auf ihren Einsatz warten.

„Was ist mit dem Hund Schimäre?" erkundigte sich Kalliope.

„Dem geht es besser als vorher." Severus Blick wanderte zu einem niedrigen Tisch, auf dem ein menschlicher Körper regungslos auf dem Rücken lag. Er vermutete dass es sich um einen verletzten Todesser handelte.

Kalliope nahm ihm die frisch gebrauten Tränke ab und stellte sie auf eine splitterige Ablage. Sie wirkte nicht mehr so munter wie noch am Vortag, sondern müde und zerstreut: „Der da hinten." murmelte sie an Severus gewandt und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den fremden Mann. „Du kennst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Severus trat etwas näher und warf einen zweiten Blick zu ihm hinüber. Doch es brauchte mehr als zwei Blicke, bis er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Todesser um Ulysses Rathburn handelte. Bis auf ein schwarzes Tuch, das seinen Unterleib bedeckte, war er nackt, jedoch überseht von tiefen Wunden. Die Haut war seltsam dunkelrot bis schwarz gesprenkelt, kurzzeitige Male die der _Cruciatus_ verursachte, wenn er dafür sorgte, dass die kleinen Blutgefäße dicht unter der Haut platzten.

„Er lebt also noch." stellte Severus nüchtern fest: „Ich vermute Erinys Norcross und Iliad Farleigh sind tot?"

Kalliope nickte: „Jaa…", sagte sie mit auslaufender Stimme: „Beide tot…Erinys hat nicht geredet, kein Wort hat sie über die Conventiculum verloren. Obwohl Ulysses ihr Verlobter war, hat sie lieber zugesehen wie sie ihn Ewigkeiten folterten."

Severus hatte gleich zu Beginn diese Vermutung gehabt, dass Erinys lieber schweigen würde, statt ihre Verbündeten zu verraten. Was für ein hässliches Ende…

„Aber Ulysses überlebt?"

„Ja, noch lebt er. Manche Menschen verlieren den Verstand wenn sie zu lange durch den _Cruciatus_ gefoltert wurden. Und die Menschen verlieren auf vielfältige Weise den Verstand…man kann es ausnutzen, wenn man es richtig macht. Der Dunkle Lord ist geschickt darin...es gibt Hinweise darauf das er es auch hier vorhat." Kalliope seufzte leise und suchte einige der Tränkephiolen heraus, gewissenhaft besah sie sich jedes einzelne Etikett.

Severus trat wieder ein stückweit näher zu Ulysses heran, so das er genau über ihm stand. Tiefe Furchen klafften in seinem Fleisch, die meisten jedoch behelfsmäßig geschlossen, es erinnerte Severus an eine grobe Tackernaht, auf Kosmetik schien hier niemand viel zu geben.

Kalliope näherte sich Ulysses vom Kopfende und träufelte einen der Heiltränke in beide Augen, die sie mit den Fingern öffnete. Die Oberfläche der Augen war genauso durchzogen von aufgeplatzten Äderchen, wie die Haut, Severus konnte kaum mehr ein Stück Weiß erkennen.

Er sah Kalliope ein wenig bei ihrer Arbeit zu, wahrscheinlich deshalb weil ihn Medizin immer sehr interessiert hatte, und zweitens weil er beobachten wollte, wie seine gebrauten Tränke aktiv genutzt wurden. Kalliope war nicht mehr so gesprächig wie am Vortag, eigentlich eine Wohltat, doch er ahnte dass der jungen Frau der Vorfall nahe ging.

Wieder kam er zu dem Urteil, das Kalliopes Gefühle zu offen lagen, dass man sie zu schnell durchschauen konnte, es würde ihr sicher als Todesserin schaden.

So in Gedanken versunken, musste er sich zusammenreisen um nicht vor Schreck zusammenzuzucken, als sich die schwere Eichentür knarrend öffnete. Ein großväterlicher Mann betrat den Raum, gekleidet in einer dunkelbraunen Robe, die er mit einem vollbehangenen Ledergürtel festgezurrt hatte.

Der Mann hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, mit warmen Augen unter dicken Augenbrauen, sein dunkelgraues Haar war nicht mehr als ein buschiger Kranz um seinen Hinterkopf, und er trug einen kurzen Bart: Hagius Zevediah.

Für einen der engsten Vertrauten Voldemorts, sah der Dunkle Heiler fast zu gutmütig aus, wie einer dieser freundlichen, alten Herren, die ihren Tag im Stadtpark verbrachten und über vergangene Tage plauderten.

„Ein Gast Kalliope?" fragte er: „Oh, halt, du musst Severus Snape sein, habe ich Recht?"

„Ja, der bin ich." bestätigte Severus.

Zevediah ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie höflich: „Angenehm. Der Dunkle Lord spricht in höchsten Tönen von dir, mein Sohn. Ich habe gehört du warst ein exzellenter Schüler in Hogwarts?"

„Wenn man sein Augenmerk besonders auf den VgdDK und den Zaubertrank Unterricht richtet, dann stimmt das wohl."

Hagius lächelte munter, trotz seines Alters besaß er bemerkenswert scharfe Zähne: „Ein bescheidener junger Mann." lobte er. Dann wandte er sich dem verletzten Ulysses zu, und ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Wunden schweifen: „Das sieht doch schon viel besser aus, Kalliope", zu Severus Überraschung senkte der Alte plötzlich den Kopf und schnupperte genauer an den Verletzungen, bis er auf eine waagerechte Bauchwunde deutete: „Hier rieche ich Eiterbildung, da musst du dich noch einmal drum kümmern."

Sofort wuselte Kalliope zu dem Tränkeschrank, zog ein kleines Gefäß heraus und ein Tuch zum Tupfen, und schon ein paar Sekunden später behandelte sie die entsprechende Stelle.

Severus musste wohl noch kritischer geguckt haben als üblich, denn Hagius Zevediah setzte sogleich zu einer Erklärung an: „Warum ich das riechen kann, fragst du dich?"

„Nun, ich habe noch keinen Heiler gesehen, der seine Patienten beschnüffelt." gab Severus nüchtern zu.

Wieder dieses zähnestarrende Grinsen, als Zevediah ihn aufklärte: „Ich denke ich muss wohl kein Geheimnis daraus machen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Sogar ein reinblütiger, worauf ich stolz bin. Ich habe einen feinen Riecher."

Severus zog eine Braue hoch: „Ein Werwolf?" echote er. Mit Werwölfen hatte er schlechte Erfahrungen…und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er bei Remus Lupin einfach nur an ein besonders beißwütiges Exemplar geraten war. Insgeheim hielt er Remus sogar noch für einen recht zahmen Gesellen, verglichen mit den Schauermärchen die er in der Zauberwelt schon aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Ein _reinblütiger_ eurasischer Werwolf." verbesserte Hagius Zevediah: „Der Dunkle Lord setzt vollstes Vertrauen in uns. Er ist einer der letzten Magier, der unser ganzes Potential erkannt hat und ausschöpft. Über die Grenzen Großbritanniens hinaus, folgen wir schon seinem Ruf."

Was für eine furchtbare Vorstellung…

„Ja, aber ich bin etwas wie ein Lord unter den Werwölfen, die Zevediahs sind Fürsten, seit Generationen." erklärte Hagius mit feierlichem Stolz.

Kalliope blickte kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf: „Wolfsfürsten." warf sie spielerisch ein: „Auch Werwölfe brauchen ihre eigenen Führer."

Zevediah zog halbernst eine Augenbraue hoch, doch für Kalliope war das Mahnung genug mit ihrer Arbeit fortzufahren. Der Werwolf hingegen wandte sich wieder an Severus: „Der Dunkle Lord möchte deine Fähigkeiten fördern, hab ich gehört." erkundigte er sich mit einem Lächeln, das Severus irgendwo zwischen wissend und geheimnistuerisch einstufte.

„Allerdings, Sir."

Das Lächeln wurde breiter, die wölfischen Zähne kamen deutlich zum Vorschein: „Dann wird dir dein nächster Auftrag sicherlich gefallen. Diesmal ist er sehr speziell."

Doch um was es sich dabei handelte, erfuhr Severus an diesem Tag nicht.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es mochten Stunden vergangen sein, seit Severus Snape den feuchtkalten Krankenraum wieder verlassen hatte, aber für Ulysses Rathburn spielte es ohnehin keine Rolle. Als er seine Augen zum ersten mal wieder öffnete, war er ohnehin zu kaum einer bewussten Handlung fähig.

Selbst alle Erinnerungen, waren von seinem Gehirn verschluckt wurden, versickert in den düsteren Sphären des Verdrängens. Und so erwachte er ohne Erinnerung, ohne eine Vorstellung von sich selbst, den Anderen, der Welt. Wie ein lebender Körper, in dem kein Verstand mehr saß, ein Körper mit schlagendem Herz und funktionierender Atmung, aber im Inneren seines Schädels herrschte Leere und Tot.

Nur noch ein schwaches Echo von Schmerzen drang zu ihm durch, ein Schmerz ohne Anfang und Ende, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen.

Hätte Ulysses in diesem Moment über eine bewusste Wahrnehmung verfügt, hätte er die junge Heilerin Kalliope Milano sehen können, die sich in diesem Moment über ihn beugte und kritisch musterte. Doch abgesehen dass sich seine Pupillen automatisch auf die wechselnden Lichtverhältnisse einstellten, als ihr Kopf für einen Schattenwurf sorgte, war er zu keiner echten Reaktion fähig. Er sah sie die Frau nicht einmal wirklich.

In Ulysses momentaner Welt, gab es keine Welt mehr: Ein Zustand aufgehoben im völligen Nichts, in absoluter Leere.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Äh…nur noch wenige Kapitel und der lange, lange Hauptteil dieser FF beginnt. Vergessen? Es geht eigentlich um eine Werwolfskolonie und so…das dauert nicht mehr lange. Zum Glück. In diesem scheinbar sehr unwichtigen Kapitel ist eine sehr, sehr wichtige Information verborgen…ich hoffe das ihr sie alle _vergessen_ habt, denn das wird erst später wichtig XD

**Nightwish:** Gott, und wie erkläre ich dir die Erinys-Sache ohne DuR zu spoilern…also der Typ der sie umbrachte hieß Ambulo Frémiot, er wird hier auch noch mal erwähnt werden.

Zu Evan…der übrigens schon oft genug von seinem Vater geschlagen wurde, keine Sorge XD

Er hat herrische Eltern und er ist ein ziemlicher Neurotiker, ich glaube das ist der Grund warum er es nun allen recht machen will. Schlechte Kindererziehung ist hier, wie in jeder meiner FFs, natürlich ein wichtiges Thema und Evans Eltern machen definitiv etwas falsch. Evan ist jemand mit großen Ängsten…tja, aber dein Tipp das er mal etwas Liebe gebrauchen könnte war nicht schlecht, das wird noch wichtig werden…es sei jetzt mal dahingestellt ob im guten oder schlechten Sinne ;)

**Tami9: **War das so offensichtlich das aus Erinys einmal eine Todesserin wird? Gut, es war von mir beabsichtigt dass dem Leser die Idee kommen würde, aber was hat dich so sicher gemacht?


	15. Kapitel 15

**15. Elicius Norcross/ Ulysses Rathburn: Vergifteter Geist**

**Personen:**

Elicius Norcross: _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys, Cousin der Lestrange Brüder. Conventiculum_

Erinys Norcross: _Unterkühlte Todesserin und Conventiculum. Wurde enttarnt und getötet…_

Iliad Farleigh: _Todesser und Conventiculum. __Wurde enttarnt und getötet_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Zivilist. Der Verlobte von Erinys, wurde gefoltert um sie zum Reden zu bringen_

Ambulo Frémiot: _Ein normaler, rangniederer Todesser._

Conventiculum: _Ein gut organisierter Geheimbund abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Lord Voldemorts Rechnung ging nur bedingt auf: Die beiden Verräter Erinys und Iliad wurden zwar enttarnt, aber zumindest Erinys schwieg sich aus und gab keine neuen Informationen über die Conventiculum preis…auch nicht, als man ihren langjährigen Verlobten Ulysses direkt vor ihren Augen fast zu Tode folterte._

_Nun sind sowohl Erinys als auch Iliad tot…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 28. September 1977_

Elicius mochte unter normalen Umständen ein ruhiger und besonnener Mann sein, doch der Tot seiner Schwester Erinys, hatte ihn nicht nur schwer getroffen, er war am Boden zerstört.

Natürlich hatte er bald davon erfahren, auch Todesser tuschelten, und nicht viel Zeit musste vergehen, bis er das Vorgehen der Anderen rekonstruieren konnte:

Sie waren Erinys auf die Schliche gekommen, doch statt sie sofort zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, hatten sie sich vorerst mit Ulysses, Erinys langjährigen Verlobten und Elicius langjährigen besten Freund, vergnügt.

An Erinys Tot gab es keinen Zweifel. Er hatte gehört, dass die Lestranges ihre verunstaltete Leiche irgendwohin geworfen hatten und er hatte die Leiche selbst gesehen. Er musste einfach, um sich zu vergewissern, und obwohl Elicius seit langen Jahren ein Todesser war, hatte ihn der Anblick bittere Galle in den Mund und schmerzhafte Tränen in die Augen getrieben.

Ein zerfetzter, blutiger Körper, mehr war nicht von seiner Schwester übriggeblieben, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verwüstet.

Dabei hatte er geahnt dass es so kommen würde, er hatte sie noch vor wenigen Tagen darum gebeten unterzutauchen. Unglaublich dass es für diese Möglichkeit nun zu spät war, es fühlte sich an, als wären sie nur knapp an einem rettenden Ausweg vorbei gerauscht, hinein in einen finsteren Abgrund ohne Wiederkehr.

Erinys war tot, dass war die Tatsache die blieb, wo alles andere in sich zerfiel.

Am Morgen des 28. Septembers erfuhr Elicius von Ulysses, davon dass er noch lebte. Elicius verschwendete keine Gedanken daran warum das so war, was es für Gründe haben könnte, er versuchte nur so schnell wie möglich dorthin zu gelangen, wohin man seinen besten Freund gebracht hatte.

Es gab eine alte Festung, unweit der Grenze von Wales. Zum einen Teil war die Festung nicht mehr als eine modernde Ruine, wo kaum mehr ein Stein auf dem anderen saß. Der andere Teil war neuer, weniger baufällig und mitunter mit pompöser Detailverliebtheit wieder zu fürstlichem Glanz gekommen. Einer der Orte an denen Lord Voldemort sich heimisch fühlte, wenn er so etwas überhaupt kannte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Elicius herausbekommen hatte wo sich Ulysses aufhielt. Der Westflügel der Festung war durchzogen von kalten Fluren, an dessen Wänden schaurige Portraits hingen, die abgebildeten Gesichter waren gefangen in erdigen, leblosen Farben. Es war düster hier, unwirklich und die Umgebung strahlte ein schwaches Echo von Lord Voldemorts Präsenz ab, auf die Elicius Haut mit einer instinktiven Gänsehaut reagierte. Seine langen, hallenden Schritte endeten vor einer Tür, am Ende des Ganges. Es knarrte verhallten, als er sie öffnete, ein Knarren das Jahrhunderte alt sein mochte und seit ebenso langer Zeit schon die Stille des Ganges durchbrach.

Vor ihm lag ein kleines Zimmer mit hellverputzten, alten Wänden, die Holzdielen waren durch all die Jahrzehnte glattgetreten wurden. Es war kühl in dem Raum, herbstlich kühl und furchtbar trist. Außer einem uralten Bett und in Fetzten hängende Vorhänge, gab es hier nichts. Selbst das Fensterglas war so schmutzig, dass vom Tageslicht nicht mehr als ein milchiges Grau blieb, das den Staub sichtbar machte, der in der Luft hing.

Ulysses Rathburn lag auf dem Bett, die Beine angezogen und mit dem Rücken zu Elicius. Doch ihn überhaupt atmend zu sehen, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Elicius umrundete das Bett zögerlich, bis er Ulysses Gesicht sehen konnte. Der andere Mann starrte ausdruckslos ins Leere, und nicht eine Reaktion ging von ihm aus, auch als Elicius ihn ansprach: „Ulysses?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Doch nichts geschah. Ulysses Gesicht blieb wächsern und regungslos.

Elicius ging in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Ulysses sah mitgenommen aus, sein Gesicht war schneeweiß, bis auf die rötlichen Flecken, die seine Haut sprenkelten. Male eines langanhaltenden _Cruciatus_, Elicius hatte sie schon oft genug gesehen um sich da sicher zu sein.

„Ulysses…es tut mir Leid dass es so gekommen ist, dass du so erfahren musstest dass Erinys und ich Todesser sind. Ich glaube du weißt dass Erinys tot ist…", er musste hart schlucken um dann mit belegter Stimme weiterzusprechen: „Aber man hat dich am Leben gelassen und sicher wirst du auch gehen dürfen. Ich kann dich ins St. Mungo bringen und dann für eine Zeit untertauchen. Du kannst die Sache hinter dich lassen."

Er griff nach Ulysses Schulter, hauptsächlich um ihm irgendeine Regung abzuringen und tatsächlich, Ulysses reagierte augenblicklich. Kaum hatte Elicius seine Schulter berührt, sog Ulysses zischend Luft durch die Nase und in seinen zuvor ausdruckslosen Augen loderte kalte Wut, während sich seine Brauen gefährlich senkten. Diese Reaktion war mehr als nur Zorn oder Hass…irgendetwas an diesen kalten, starrenden Augen kam Elicius unmenschlich vor, als blicke er hinein in einen Abgrund aufsteigenden Wahnsinns.

Instinktiv zog er die Hand von de Schulter, doch Ulysses fixierte ihn schleichend an, die Pupillen verengt, flackernd und von eisiger Klarheit. Und in diesem Abgrund nistete Argwohn und Bosheit.

Elicius zuckte heftig zusammen, als sich mit einem mal die Holztür des Zimmers öffnete. Als er in die entsprechende Richtung blickte, fuhr ein tiefer Schock durch seine Brust.

Drei Personen betraten den Raum, eine identifizierte er augenblicklich als Bellatrix Lestrange, deren schwere Kutte einen Schatten auf ihr blassen Gesicht warf. Auf ihrem dunkelgeschminkten Mund schwebte ein düsteres Lächeln.

Neben Bella schritt ihr Mann Rodolphus, Elicius jüngerer Cousin. Rodolphus sah ihm fast erschreckend ähnlich, er war groß und robust gebaut, mit wildem dunklem Haar. Nur war sein Gesicht sonnengegerbt und nicht so nordisch blass, wie das von Elicius, der mütterlicherseits aus Skandinavien stammte.

Doch das war nicht der Grund für Elicius Schrecken, der Grund schritt vielmehr hinter den beiden Todessern: Ein dunkler Schatten, gehüllt in eine schwere Robe, die doch bei jedem seiner Schritte elegant und selbstverliebt um seinen langen Körper bauschte: Lord Voldemort.

„Mir scheint Bellas gute Augen machen sich bezahlt. Was gibt es für einen Grund hier herumzuschleichen, mein lieber Elicius?" zischte Voldemort voller Hohn.

Elicius beeilte sich vor seinem Meister niederzuknien: „Mein Lord, der Grund für mein Kommen ist Ulysses Rathburn hier."

Voldemorts rotschimmernde Augen schwappten zu dem Mann herüber, der noch immer zusammengekauert auf dem Bett saß und inzwischen wieder gänzlich in Apathie versunken war: „Ah ja…der Tot deiner Schwester Erinys scheint dich nicht daran zu hindern, dich um ihren Verlobten zu sorgen. Wie überaus feinsinnig."

„Mein Lord…der Tot meiner Schwester bedeutet mir nichts mehr. Als ich hörte, sie hätte Euch verraten, konnte ich über unsere Verwandtschaft hinwegsehen. Sie ist eine Verräterin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." sagte Elicius ernst, und verbarg seine Lüge unter guten schauspielerischen Leistungen…natürlich hatte er gewusst das seine Schwester eine Conventiculum gewesen war, einfach deswegen weil auch er einer war.

„Deine verdammte Schwester hat dir mehr bedeutet als dein eigenes Leben." scharrte Rodolphus grob: „Mein Lord, Elicius ist ein Lügner! Sie bedeutete ihm zu viel als das-"

Doch Voldemort unterbrach seinen Todesser mit einer eleganten Handbewegung: „Ich weiß, Rodolphus, ich weiß. Ich würde niemals dazu kommen geschwisterliche Bande zu unterschätzen. Ich weiß auch dass du nie mit Rabastan brechen würdest, auch wenn er ein Verräter wäre. Und du, liebe Bella, für dich bedeutet Narzissa mindestens ebensoviel. Blutsbande ist stark."

Bellatrix schwieg sich aus, doch Rodolphus schien im ersten Moment protestieren zu wollen, besann sich dann aber eines besseren.

Während Elicius sich wieder zögernd erhob, schwappte Voldemorts intensiver Blick wieder hinüber zu Ulysses: „Du fragst dich vielleicht, Elicius, warum ich diesen Mann am Leben gelassen habe? Ich hätte ihn töten, oder der restlichen Zauberwelt übergeben können, die sich sicherlich rührend um ihn gekümmert hätten. Vielleicht sollte ich das tun, einfach um sicherzustellen dass jeder in diesem Land begreift, welches Risiko er eingeht, sich mir entgegenzustellen…und glaub mir, niemand möchte so enden wie Ulysses oder Erinys."

Elicius wagte es Voldemorts Gesicht flüchtig anzufixieren, doch es blieb in den Schatten verborgen, die seine Kutte warf. Rote Augen glommen im Herzen dieses Schattens, was seltsam war, denn Elicius hatte das Gesicht seines Meisters schon mehrmals ohne diese Kutte gesehen, um zu wissen dass der Mensch Voldemort ein altersloses Gesicht besaß, ein eigenartig entfremdes Gesicht zwar aber keinesfalls hässlich.

Aber immer sobald die Kutte erneut tiefe Schatten auf dieses Gesicht malten, leuchteten die Augen wieder in diesem unmenschlichen Rot und nichts ließ mehr darauf schließen, dass der dunkle Lord überhaupt menschenähnliche Züge besaß.

Irgendwie erschien es Elicius, als gebe es Lord Voldemort zweimal, einmal die menschliche Form und einmal das nimmersatte Monster.

„Mein Lord, ich bitte Euch…es liegt in Euerm Willen Ulysses gehen zu lassen. Er hat genug gelitten und er zu sehr ein echtes Reinblut, als dass sich sein Tod lohnen würde." Elicius wusste, dass er sich hier an etwas heranwagte, das man besser nicht tun sollte. Aber er schuldete es seiner toten Schwester, zu versuchen, dass wenigstens ihr Verlobter lebend das Schlachtfeld dieses Desasters verlassen konnte.

Doch Lord Voldemorts Reaktion ließ keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu: „Du solltest mir nicht vorschlagen, wie ich vorgehen könnte, Elicius." zischte er mit kalter Bestimmtheit: „Ich habe meine Pläne. Stunden wurde er gefoltert, überlebte einen _Cruciatus_ nach dem anderen…du hast es doch selbst schon mehrfach miterlebt, nicht wahr Elicius? Du hast oft genug gesehen was mit Menschen passiert die dem _Cruciatus_ zu lange standhalten müssen. Über kurz oder lang, verlieren sie ihren Verstand und verfallen dem Wahnsinn. Und bei Ulysses hier entdeckte ich am Ende eine brauchbare Art des Wahnsinns. In mir steckt viel zu sehr der Geist der Wissenschaft, um nicht daran interessiert zu sein, wohin dieser Wahnsinn ihn treiben wird."

Elicius Herz stockte gebannt und automatisch öffnete er seinen Mund und haspelte schnell: „Er ist nicht wahnsinnig, mein Lord!" Es war weniger seine eigene Überzeugung, als viel mehr der Reflex es anzustreiten.

Andererseits hatte er noch nie so viel Kälte und Hass im Blick eines Menschen gesehen, wie eben bei Ulysses. Ein Blick, der sich augenblicklich schneidend in Elicius Brust gebohrt und ihn instinktiv zurückweichen gelassen hatte.

So etwas konnte nicht normal sein.

Lord Voldemort lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte nur mit den Kopf: „Ach, mein lieber Elicius…du unterschätzt meine Fähigkeiten zu tiefst. Die dunklen Künste waren seit jeher dafür prädestiniert, den Menschen auf unterschiedlichste Weise den Verstand zu rauben. Du wirst es sehen." Es klang wie eine Drohung: „Du wirst es sehen, Elicius…und nun geh!"

Elicius beeilte sich dem Befehl Folge zu leisten und warf noch einen letzten zögerlichen Blick auf Ulysses, dessen Gesichtsausdruck jedoch ebenso leer war, wie zuvor. Doch was blieb Elicius anderes übrig, als zu gehen?

Unnormal vorsichtig schritt er an Lord Voldemort und den beiden Todessern vorbei. Bella bedachte ihn mit ihrem typischen, kühlen Lächeln und sein Cousin Rodolphus funkelte ihn gefährlich entgegen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schnellte Bellatrix und Rodolphus Blick zurück zu ihrem Meister: „Sollen wir ihn beobachten, mein Lord?" fragte Bella lauernd.

„Er könnte auch einer der Conventiculum sein, wenn seine Schwester schon eine war." warf ihr Mann ein.

„In der Tat wäre es besser ihn zu überwachen…Bella, beauftrage Ambulo Frémiot damit, sollen sich die Rangniederen wie er darum kümmern."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Verdammt, ich merke gerade das mir die Arbeit an den Hogwarts-Schulgeschichten total fehlt, irgendwie habe ich alle 10 Minuten eine neue Idee. Deswegen hier eine gute Nachricht: Ich denke ich werde weiterschreiben, zumindest muss das zweite Schuljahr noch beendet werden. Feelicitas Lefay hat in einer anderen FF durchblicken lassen, dass sie sich eventuell auch wieder dransetzen möchte. Mal abwarten. Ich würde eigentlich ungern ohne sie weiterschreiben, aber wenn ich weiterhin nichts von ihr höre, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden. Ich muss mal gucken wie ich da wieder den Einstieg finde, ich habe schließlich seit ca. einem halben Jahr nicht mehr weiterarbeiten können. Habt also etwas Geduld :)

**Nightwish:** Mist, ich würde dir jetzt gerne was über Ulysses erzählen, aber dann würde ich die Leute spoilern die DuR nicht kennen…einigen wir uns einfach darauf das er kein Heiliger ist, okay? XD

Der Typ aus DuR mit den „sturmgrauen Augen" hieß Lazarus und ja er hat einem eurasischen (toten) Werwolf Blut abgezapft…aber das hat eigentlich nicht viel mit DdK oder Mr. Zevediah zu tun, der ausgestopfte Werwolf aus DuR war schon seit ca. 200 Jahren tot ;)

**Elize7: **Naja, irgendwie müssen wir ja alle Werwolfsfans sein, sonst würdet ihr diese Geschichte nicht lesen und ich würde sie nicht schreiben XD

Werwölfe sind hier der Dreh und Angelpunkt und es dauert auch nicht mehr lange bis die Kolonie ins Spiel kommt.

**Seline Snape: **Ich glaube auch nicht das Snape so kaltherzig auf die Welt gekommen ist, wie gerne behauptet wird ;)


	16. Kapitel 16

**16. Ulysses Rathburn: Das Dunkle Mal**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Zivilist. Der Verlobte von Erinys, wurde gefoltert um sie zum Reden zu bringen_

Erinys Norcross: _Unterkühlte Todesserin und Conventiculum. Wurde enttarnt und getötet…_

Elicius Norcross: _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys, Cousin der Lestrange Brüder. Conventiculum_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und eine Dunkle Heilerin im Auftrag Voldemorts_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin. Todesser auf Wunsch seiner Eltern. Ein scheinbar rückratloser Schönling_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Grober, riesenhafter Todesser, mit einem deutlichen Hang zur Gewalt_

Conventiculum: _Ein gut organisierter Geheimbund abtrünniger Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Um die abtrünnige Erinys zum Reden zu bringen, foltere Lord Voldemort ihren langjährigen Verlobten Ulysses. Trotz allem ging diese Rechnung nicht auf, Erinys schwieg weiterhin, Voldemort verlor die Geduld und ließ sie hinrichten. Ulysses hingegen überlebte das Desaster…allerdings nur weil er von Nutzen sein könnte._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 1. Oktober 1977_

Der Schleier der Teilnahmslosigkeit und Apathie glitt nur langsam hinfort, und tief in Ulysses Verstand regte sich der erste neue Keim eines Bewusstseins, wenn auch nur ein kläglicher Keim, ähnlich dem Bewusstsein einer primitiven Amphibie.

Aber die Tage vergingen, und mit ihnen traf eine schleichende Heilung ein.

Der _Cruciatus_ hatte Ulysses schwer geschädigt, weniger seinen äußeren Körper, sondern vielmehr sein Gehirn. Er konnte es natürlich nicht wissen, doch als man ihn hierher gebracht hatte, weg von dem Ort an dem man ihn gefoltert hatte, war ein Rinnsaal Blut aus seinen Ohren hervorgequollen, sobald man auch nur seinen Kopf bewegt hatte.

Er war knapp am Tot vorbeigeschrammt, aber sein Geist und Verstand war für immer verwüstet.

Der erste Oktober war ein regnerischer Tag, und Ulysses starrte auf die Wassertropfen, die auf dem alten Burgfenster hafteten und langsam hinunterrannen. Er nahm es nicht wirklich wahr, aber die Bewegung hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich seine Augen automatisch auf dieses Bild scharfgestellt hatten.

Und genauso automatisch, wie er in diese Richtung sah, biss er die Zähne fest zusammen, weil in seinem Körper noch immer brennende Schmerzen nisteten. Wo auch immer diese Schmerzen herkamen, er erinnerte sich nicht daran. Er erinnerte sich an gar nichts mehr, nicht einmal der Klang seines eigenen Namens, hätte für irgendeine Reaktion seinerseits sorgen können.

Ulysses war nicht alleine in dem kleinen Zimmerchen, das leise Quietschen der alten Dielen, verriet die Anwesenheit eines Hauselfen, der bereits seit geraumer Zeit vorsichtig seiner Arbeit nachging: Staub wischen und leise vor sich hin summen.

Ulysses interessierte es nicht, diese Sinneseindrücke wurden ohnehin allerhöchstens von seinem Unterbewusstsein verarbeitet.

Der kleine Hauself kam zu ihm herum, während er mit einem nassen Feudel den Boden wischte. Er warf Ulysses einen vorsichtigen Blick zu: „Ist der Herr krank?" erkundigte er sich piepsig.

Keine Reaktion.

Etwas unschlüssig bedachte ihn der Elf, der Feudel nässte vor sich hin: „Vielleicht ist der Herr tot, Sir? Soll Bunty holen den Lord?"

Wäre Ulysses aufnahmefähig gewesen, hätte er sicherlich entgegnet, dass er die Frage ohnehin schlecht beantworten könnte, wenn er tot wäre. Aber Ulysses hörte die Worte überhaupt nicht.

Hauself Bunty legte den hässlichen Kopf schief und sein Blick wanderte zu Ulysses verbundenen Armen, die teilweise unter der Decke hervorschauten.

„Ohho, der Herr ist verletzt!" nickte der Elf eifrig: „Verletzt und krank. Soll Bunty dem kranken Herrn einen Tee bringen?"

Keine Antwort.

Bunty schien sich daraufhin unwohl zu fühlen, hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen dem Menschen zu helfen, oder einfach still seiner Arbeit weiter nachzugehen. Beide Möglichkeiten könnten sich sowohl als falsch oder richtig erweisen, und nach einiger Überlegung hatte sich Bunty für die Verpflegung entschieden: „Bunty wird dem Herrn einen Tee bringen!" zwitscherte er: „Tee ist immer gut, hilft immer!"

Und mit einem leisen _Plopp_, war der blutjunge Elf auch schon verschwunden.

Es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis der Hauself zurückkehrte, die dampfende Teetasse in den runzeligen Händen und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen: „Der Tee, Sir!" rief er und tappte zu Ulysses, der jedoch keinerlei anstallten machte auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Stattdessen war sein glasiger, amphibiengleicher Blick noch immer auf das Fenster gerichtet, hinter dem sich die dunklen Regenwolken türmten.

Hauself Bunty hielt ihm die Tasse vor die Nase, und schien enttäuscht als keine Reaktion erfolgte: „Der Herr sollte trinken…", bemerkte er vorsichtig: „Oder soll Bunty dem Herrn vielleicht behilflich sein? Ja? Bunty würde sich freuen!"

Der Tatendrang des Elfen sollte unschön enden, doch davon wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemand. Bunty fasste mit seinen kleinen Händen unter Ulysses Kopf und hob ihn mit aller Kraft etwas an, so dass er die Teetasse zum Mund führen konnte, ohne alles auszukippen.

Ulysses reagierte auf den kochendheißen Tee und zuckte natürlich instinktiv weg, als er seine Lippen berührte. Bunty wurde die Tasse aus der Hand gerissen und der ganze Inhalt landete auf der Brust des Mannes, die noch immer kreuz und quer von Verbänden dünn umschlungen war.

Doch die heiße Flüssigkeit auf den noch empfindlichen Wunden zu spüren, war ähnlich wie der Einschlag eines _Cruciatus_, der sich unter die Haut bohrte.

Ulysses unterdrückte einen Schrei, indem er die Kiefer noch mehr aufeinander presste, und krümmte sich. Der Schmerz war schneidend, ein Schmerz der sich in sein Bewusstsein verbiss und ihm wieder eine Vorstellung von akuter Pein gab.

Es brannte wie Feuer auf seiner geschundenen Haut und in seinen Wunden wirkte es fast schon ätzend.

„Oh, Bunty wollte das nicht Sir!" rief der Hauself verzweifelt, und mühte sich den heißen Tee mit dem Bettlaken abzuwischen. Das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Ulysses überreizte Instinkte übernahmen sein Handeln. Es mochte daran liegen, dass er gerade erst knapp dem Tot entronnen und das sein Körper unter stundenlanger Folter fast verwüstet war, denn er reagierte auf den neuen Schmerz wie ein verwundetes Tier reagieren würde, das man in die Ecke getrieben hatte: Er griff an.

Bunty lag schon am Boden, bevor der Hauself überhaupt wusste was geschehen war, und Ulysses Aggression entlud sich blitzartig. Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen, schlug er auf das kleine, knochige Wesen ein, oder ließ seinen großen Kopf gegen den frischgewischten Boden schlagen.

Es war genauso einfach, wie es animalisch war. Die Schläge und Tritte folgten aufeinander wie automatisiert, Ulysses musste kaum mehr etwas tun, er musste sich nicht einmal wirklich bewusst werden was er da tat.

Bunty schrie verzerrt, aber Ulysses hörte nicht eher auf, bis ihn die eigene Erschöpfung dazu brachte: Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er kippte seitlich über, wo er schweratmend liegen blieb und ihn die lähmende Apathie erneut einholte und sich in seinen Venen ergoss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jemand hob ihn ein Stück weit an, so dass sein Oberkörper endlich von dem harten Holzfußboden erlöst wurde, auf dem er die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte. Ulysses schlug die tonnenschweren Augen auf, es war dunkel in dem Raum, bis auf einige Schatten, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten.

„Was für ne verdammte Sauerei." kommentierte jemand, mit tiefer, grunzender Stimme: „Der Typ ist ja total ausgerastet."

Er wurde mit dem Fuß angestoßen, und Ulysses zuckte zurück…er kannte diese Stimme von irgendwoher, aber ihm fehlten genauere Erinnerungen.

„Kannst du mich hören, Ulysses?" fragte eine Frauenstimme, die gleiche Person die ihn auch aufrecht sitzend hielt.

„Erinys?" fragte er brüchig. Das war der erste Name der ihm einfiel, der Name irgendeiner Frau, von der er jedoch nicht genau wusste was es mit ihr auf sich hatte. Aber der Klang dieses Namens war mehr als nur vertraut…

Die Frau sog leise Luft ein: „Ich bin nicht Erinys." sagte sie mit bemüht fester Stimme.

„Warum so schonend, Kalliope?" fragte der Mann mit der grunzenden Stimme gehässig: „Erzähl dem Spinner doch einfach, das seine heißgeliebte Erinys schon längst irgendwo verwehst!"

Was immer das bedeutete, Ulysses konnte mit diesen Worten nichts anfangen. Sie klangen unwichtig und er verstand nicht einmal den Sinn hinter dem Gesagten.

„Zebulon!" fuhr die Frau den anderen harsch an, doch in dem Dämmerlicht konnte Ulysses noch erkennen, dass der riesige Mann nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Noch bevor sich Ulysses ernsthaft fragen konnte, wer diese Beiden waren, entdeckte er einen Dritten am Rande seines Blickfeldes. Der junge, blonde Mann kniete über irgendeinem Bündel, das aussah wie ein Haufen alter, abgezogener Haut oder Stoff: „Den Hauselfen hats erledigt." bemerkte der Blondling nüchtern: „Da ist kein Knochen mehr heilgeblieben."

Erst jetzt entdeckte Ulysses die Gliedmaßen, die aus dem Bündel ragten, und einen zertrümmerten Kopf. Alles war voller Blut, aber abgesehen davon dass er sich etwas wunderte, empfand er nichts bei diesem Anblick.

„Was fürn Mist." gluckste der Riese Zebulon: „Der Spinner hier hat den scheiß Hauselfen ja echt auseinander genommen. Das war Eigentum des Dunklen Lords."

Der Blonde erhob sich: „Ich denke der Dunkle Lord dürfte zufrieden sein. Ich hätte ja gar nicht gedacht, dass Ulysses Rathburn echt so austicken würde."

Ulysses sah an sich runter. Die Verbände, die einen großen Teil seines Körpers bedeckten, waren vom Blut des Elfen besprenkelt, aber er brachte es nicht damit in Verbindung, das er es gewesen war der den Hauself getötet hatte. Und selbst der Name Ulysses Rathburn klang in seinen Ohren wie der Name eines Fremden.

Kalliope, die Frau neben ihm, musterte ihn schwer besorgt: „Er liegt schon die halbe Nacht hier auf dem Boden. Helft mir mal eben." Die zwei anderen kamen, unter mehr oder weniger lauten Protest herbei, und hoben ihn in ein zerwühltes Bett.

Ulysses spürte die bleierne Müdigkeit, sobald er auch nur das Kopfkissen berührte, doch sein Körper schmerzte so sehr, dass er sich kaum auf den nahenden Schlaf konzentrieren konnte. Alles um ihn herum wirkte wie ein dichter Nebel aus Dingen, die keinen Zusammenhang zu haben schienen und in denen er auch keine Spur seiner Vergangenheit finden konnte.

Aber vielleicht hatte es auch alles seine Richtigkeit, und er hatte überhaupt keine Vergangenheit, war es nicht möglich, dass er schon immer hier gewesen war, und schon immer diese Schmerzen gefühlt hatte?

Nur der Name Erinys trieb in seinem zerlöcherten Verstand herum, unnahbar wie ein rettendes Schiff auf rauer See. _Erinys…_ja, das sagte ihm etwas, ein Echo aus einer verlorenen Vergangenheit.

Zebulon stieß mit der Sohle gegen den toten Körper des kleinen Hauselfen. Die Gliedmaßen des Wesens waren erstarrt und auf groteske Weise verzerrt und verkrümmt. Ulysses sah mit schläfriger Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Wer macht die Schweinerei hier wieder sauber?" erkundigte sich der blonde Mann.

„Och Evan." schnaubte Zebulon amüsiert: „Die anderen Hauselfen dürfen das tun…die werden zittern wenn sie das hier sehen und sich für alle Ewigkeiten vor Ulysses in Acht nehmen." Er lachte grob, und auch Evan grinste.

Nachdem der tote Hauself nichts mehr Interessantes bot, wandte sich Zebulon an Ulysses und blickte zu ihm hinunter: „Weißt du was, Ulysses?"

Ulysses antwortete nicht, er wusste nicht dass er angesprochen wurde.

Zebulon fuhr ungehindert fort: „Ich glaube dem Dunklen Lord wird die Sache hier gefallen. Du bringst einen Hauselfen um…aber trotzdem guckst du noch ziemlich beschränkt, kein Wunder, dein ganzes Hirn ist dir ja auch ausgelaufen, als wir mit dir fertig waren…eine blutige, schwabbelige Suppe war das. Ich frage mich aber ob du noch weitere Ausraster haben wirst…die Sache könnte lustig werden."

Ulysses driftete trotz der Lautstärke langsam ab und der Schlaf griff bereits nach ihm, doch Zebulon ließ das nicht zu, sondern er zog ihn grob in eine Sitzende Position, indem er ihn am Kinn hochriss.

„Zebulon!" warnte Kalliope eindringlich, doch Zebulon brauchte sie nur drohend anzufunkeln, schon war ihr Protest erstorben.

„Ich will die Sache nur ein wenig testen." grunzte er und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort überdeutlich: „Nur um zu sehen wie viel von dem Typ noch übrig ist. Also…verstehst du mich Ulysses?" fragte er und wandte sich an Ulysses.

Doch der reagierte nicht im Geringsten.

Zebulon grinste raubtierhaft: „Der hört nicht mal mehr auf seinen eigenen Namen. Na schön…", die eine Hand senkte sich langsam, hinunter zu Ulysses Bauch, der von Verbänden umwickelt war, um eine schnellerer und sauberere Abheilung durch Salben und ähnliches zu gewährleisten. Zebulons wurstige Finger schoben sich unter die Lagen, und Ulysses war schlagartig hellwach, als er fühlte, wie die Fingerkuppen schmerzend über die krustigen Wunden strichen und schließlich in sie abtauchten.

Ulysses schrie auf, krümmte sich und versuchte den Angreifer abzuschütteln, doch der ließ nicht locker. Kalliope reagierte sofort und wollte Zebulon von dem verletzten Mann wegziehen, aber ehe ihr das gelang, hatte Ulysses dem Riesen schon beide Knie in den fetten Magen gerammt und trat weiter um sich, die wilde Raserei schenkte ihm mehr Kraft als er eigentlich besaß: Er traf mit dem Fuß direkt hinein in die ohnehin schon platte Nase des menschlichen Riesen, und das ekelhafte Knacken war deutlich in der kleinen Kammer zu hören.

Zebulon heulte erschrocken auf und wich zurück, die breiten Hände schnellten zu der gebrochene Nase, aus der Blut quoll: „Dieser Bastard!" rief er mit brutaler Wut.

„Das hast du dir auch selbst zuzuschreiben!" schrie Kalliope fast ebenso laut: „Warum tust du denn so etwas überhaupt!"

Zebulon antwortete nicht, er grunzte lediglich eine Verwünschung und kümmerte sich um seine Nase. Das Blut tropfte bereits zu Boden.

Der blonde Mann namens Evan blickte unschlüssig von einem zum anderen, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden, er wirkte aufgeschreckt.

Kalliope hatte keine großen Schwierigkeiten Ulysses zur Ruhe zu bringen, Ulysses spürte selbst dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte und sank ächzend in sein zerwühltes Bett zurück. Er verstand einfach nicht was hier vor sich ging…doch solange seine Vergangenheit noch im Dunkeln lag, gab es für ihn keine Möglichkeit sich die Sache zu erklären.

Vielmehr akzeptierte er es schon fast, vielleicht gehörte er einfach schon immer hierher und nichts hatte sich je geändert? Ja, so musste es sein. Er hatte keine Vergangenheit mehr, ihm blieb nur noch die Gegenwart. Und die Gegenwart war das hier.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Einzelheiten des Mordes an den Hauselfen Bunty hatten sich schon längst wieder in den zerfetzten Sphären Ulysses Verstandes verloren, doch Andere erinnerten sich noch sehr genau an den Vorfall.

Und es war am Dunklen Lord nun eine Entscheidung zu fällen, die das Schicksal des schwarzmagischen Unfalls auch in Zukunft bestimmen sollte. Er hätte Ulysses töten können und hätte wohl kaum Verlust eingefahren, aber dennoch hielt er es für _interessanter_ den Mann am Leben zu lassen.

Und wissenschaftliches Interesse war eine Eigenschaft, die Lord Voldemort schon immer ausgezeichnet hatte.

Der gewaltsame Tot des Hauselfen trug seinen Teil dazu bei, Voldemort ahnte das er diesen Vorfall beliebig oft wiederholen könnte, wenn man Ulysses Rathburn nur mit den richtigen Fäden lenkte. Aber er spekulierte auf mehr: Einen Menschenmörder, zu geisteskrank um unter einem Gewissen zu leiden und zu gnadenlos um sich je wieder auf der „hellen Seite" heimisch zu fühlen.

Voldemort pokerte hoch, aber er sollte es nicht bereuen. Die Entscheidung Ulysses Rathburn zu einem Todesser zu machen, würde sich in Zukunft als richtig erweisen.

Ulysses saß auf der Kante des Bettes, in dem er seit einiger gelegen hatte. Er starrte mit trübem Blick hinunter auf seine Füße, oder vielmehr auf die schwarzen Stiefel die er nun trug. Er dachte nicht viel darüber nach.

Kalliope Milano, eine Dunkle Heilerin, hatte ihre Mühe ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Arme so weit zu strecken, dass sie ihn eine Robe überziehen konnte: „Ich weiß du kannst dich bewegen, Ulysses." sagte sie eine Spur frustriert: „Aber offensichtlich ziehst du es vor hier herumzusitzen und dich bedienen zu lassen."

Nun, das war nicht ganz richtig. Ulysses mochte sich vielleicht bewegen können, aber sein schleppender Verstand verfügte gerade mal wieder über genug Leistung, um die Dinge um ihn herum ansatzweise mitzuverfolgen.

„Ich glaube das wird nichts, Kalliope." meldete sich der aus Afrika stammende Philario, ebenfalls ein Dunkler Heiler: „Er könnte keine Möwe von einem Wandschrank unterscheiden. Hier, pass auf." Er lenkte Ulysses Blickrichtung auf Kalliopes bronzefarbenen Haare: „Welche Farbe ist das Ulysses?"

„Blau." antwortete Ulysses schwach, aber überzeugt.

Kalliope und Philario wechselten einen düsteren Blick, Philario schüttelte trostlos den Kopf, und machte sich lieber wieder daran Ulysses Gesicht von dem letzten Schmutz zu befreien: „So leid mir das tut, aber ich fürchte der _Cruciatus_ hat seinem Gehirn nicht gerade gut getan." sagte er beiläufig zu seiner Kollegin.

„Er macht Fortschritte." entgegnete Kalliope scharf: „Du wirst schon sehen!"

Ihre Arbeit war erledigt, als Ulysses soweit hergerichtet war, das man ihn wieder als menschliches Lebewesen identifizieren konnte, obwohl die meisten ihn eher als trauriges Häufchen Elend beschrieben hätten. Selbst in der dunklen, normalerweise gefährlich aussehenden, Kleidung und mit den schwarzen Stiefeln wirkte er eher wie die personifizierte Furcht _vor_ einem Alptraum, als ein Alptraum selbst.

Ulysses sträubte sich nicht, als die beiden Heiler ihn auf die noch zitternden Beine zogen. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr gestanden, und er fühlte sich im ersten Moment zum Sturz verurteilt, bevor sein Körper sich schließlich wieder daran erinnerte, wie es war zu stehen, und die Kontrolle zurückerlangte.

Kalliope und Philario führten ihn hinaus aus der kalten Kammer, durch mehrere Korridore, und einige Treppen abwärts. Ulysses humpelte ihnen willenlos hinterher, er kannte weder sein Ziel noch Bestimmung, doch das schöne an seinem Zustand war, dass er sich um das Zukünftige auch keine Gedanken mehr machte.

Der Weg endete vor einer recht schmalen Holztür, hinter der sich kein großer Saal oder ähnliches vermuten ließ. Kälte sickerte unter ihr hindurch, wie Nachtnebel, und obwohl diese Kälte unsichtbar war, registrierten Ulysses Sinne sie überdeutlich. Er kannte diese Kälte, er wusste nicht woher, aber die Art wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten und wie ein flaues Zittern durch sein Rückrat wanderte, barg etwas grauenhaft Vertrautes. Aber der instinktive Wille davonzurennen, gefror lange bevor er diesem Instinkt nachgehen konnte…was ein Wunder war, denn diese Kälte bedeutete die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords, und selbst die Ratten flohen, wenn sie diese arktische Aura zu spüren bekamen.

„Hier hinter." sagte Kalliope, während Philario die Tür öffnete: „Geh einfach hinein."

Die Holztür öffnete sich, knarrend vor Alter, und jenseits davon lag eine stille Düsternis. Die beiden Heiler machten auf dem Absatz kehrt, verschwanden wortlos und Ulysses sah ihnen ein wenig ratlos hinterher.

In dem Raum vor ihm lauerte die Gefahr, wie eine riesige Schlange die sich dort eingenistet hatte und mit ihren Sinnen nach Beute suchte. Aber genauso untrügerisch wie er wusste, dass dort etwas Gefährliches nistete, ahnte er, dass diese Gefahr nicht für ihn bestimmt war: Er galt nicht als Beute.

Und während er in die formlose Schwärze hineinstarrte, drang eine Stimme daraus hervor: Eine zischende, seltsam leblose Stimme: „Willkommen Ulysses. Trete herein."

Trotz dieser kühlen Stimmlage, schwang etwas Freundliches mit den Worten mit, etwas Behutsames, Ulysses trübe Aufmerksamkeit schärfte sich augenblicklich. Er kannte diese Stimme und irgendetwas warnte ihn vor dieser Stimme, aber die Vergangenheit wollte ihre Geheimnisse nicht preisgeben. Woher er diese Stimme kannte war eine ebensolches Rätsel wie der Name Erinys.

Ulysses trat näher und tauchte in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Hier verlor sich seine Orientierung, denn er sah weder Wände noch Licht, einzig der Boden unter seinen Füßen und das Echo seiner Schritte, verriet ihm, dass er nicht in ein Loch ohne Boden gefallen war.

Und da gab es noch etwas: Die Kälte die ihm entgegenschlug, wie eine arktische Boe. Und wie bei dem Bestimmen der Windrichtung, konnte er auch in etwa sagen woher diese Kälte kam. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als dieser einen Spur zu folgen, obwohl er damit jedem menschlichen Fluchtinstinkt widersprach.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah Ulysses ein dämmriges Licht und nach wenigen Schritten erreichte er eine kleine, von massiven Bücherregalen abgegrenzte, Ecke. Zwei samtbezogene Sessel und ein einfacher Tisch, auf dem eine ewige Kerze brannte, waren alles was die Ecke füllte…und natürlich die Gestallt, die auf dem einen Sessel saß, und gerade ein altes Buch zur Seite legte. Die Gestallt, ein Mann, hüllte sich in einer langen Robe, die wie ein einziger Schatten auf seinem hageren Körper lag. Das Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, nur zwei kalte, rötliche Augen funkelten Ulysses entgegen, die in der Dunkelheit fast zu schweben schienen.

Wer war das? Ulysses kannte diese Augen, er war sich sicher sie zu kennen, aber die passende Erinnerung fehlte.

Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als den Mann ebenso ratlos wie unschlüssig anzusehen. Der Mann wich dem Blick keinesfalls aus, stattdessen bildete er mit seinen langen Spinnenfingern ein Zelt: „Du wirkst verwirrt, Ulysses." stellte er gelassen fest.

Ulysses Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich: „Wer sind Sie?" fragte er unsicher.

„Lord Voldemort." kam die knappe Antwort, eine lauernde Antwort.

„Voldemort…", echote Ulysses. Das war seltsam, er fühlte wie sich die Umgebung ein stückweit abzukühlen schien, als er den Namen aussprach.

„Du kannst dich nicht an mich erinnern, habe ich recht?" fragte Voldemort und bot Ulysses den zweiten Sessel an, um sich zu setzen, was Ulysses auch tat ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Nein, ich kenne Sie nicht."

„Wir sind uns jedoch schon einmal begegnet." berichtete Voldemort in einem verschwörerischen Plauderton: „Erst vor wenigen Tagen."

„Ich kann mich wirklich nicht erinnern, tut mir leid." antwortete Ulysses unbeholfen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wie er über seine Worte stolperte, sich mit der Betonung und der deutlichen Aussprache plagen musste, um überhaupt verstanden zu werden. Hatte er früher, in seiner unbekannten damaligen Zeit, genauso geredet?

Lord Voldemorts rötliche Augen glommen interessiert, er suchte den Blickkontakt und Ulysses hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr Herr seiner Gedankenwelt zu sein. Dieser schneidendkalte Blick drang tiefer als die Blicke anderer Menschen.

„Was immer du denken magst, Ulysses Rathburn, und obwohl du dich nicht erinnern kannst, du hattest eine Vergangenheit. Ich kenne sie."

Ulysses Aufmerksamkeit war schlagartig erwacht und er sah seinen Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an, wie ein Kind, mit der Aussicht auf eine abenteuerliche Erzählung.

Und Voldemort sparte natürlich nicht mit seinem Wissen: „Da gab es eine Gruppierung, die sogenannten Conventiculum, eine zu tiefst böswillige Organisation. In ihrem Versuch dem Gemeinwohl zu schaden, entführten sie dich und fügten dir die Verletzungen zu, unter denen du sicherlich jetzt noch leidest. Wir konnten dich in letzter Sekunde retten und dich soweit gesund pflegen, dass du zumindest wieder eine gewisse Lebensqualität dein eigen nennen darfst. Doch bedauerlicherweise scheint dein Gedächtnis seit diesem Vorfall stark beeinträchtigt zu sein, ich hoffe sehr dass sich dieses Problem wieder von alleine lösen wird."

Ulysses ließ das Gesagte auf sich wirken, versuchte es mit dem Abzugleichen was er noch wusste, und kam letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass Voldemort Recht haben müsste. Und überhaupt, es klang auch nicht so als würde der Mann ihn belügen wollen.

Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso stärkere Kopfschmerzen ließen sich im Inneren seines Schädels nieder, und schlugen auf jede einzelne Gehirnwindung ein, bis Ulysses es aufgab, sich an alles erinnern zu wollen.

„Du hast Schmerzen nicht wahr?" erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber, die Schlangengleiche Stimme klang nun schon fast fürsorglich.

„Jaa…", gab Ulysses gepresst zu: „Mir tut alles weh…schon seit Tagen."

„Ich weiß. Und Schuld daran sind einzig und alleine die Conventiculum. Sie haben dir unmenschliche Dinge angetan. Im Grunde tust du gut daran dich nicht zu erinnern, möglich dass du daran zerbrechen würdest."

Barg die Vergangenheit etwa so großes Übel? Hass regte sich langsam in Ulysses, und seine Gedanken wandten sich um dieses Wort, die Gruppe: _Conventiculum._

Wer waren die, und warum hatten sie ihm all das angetan? Die Schmerzen die in seinem Körper brannten, und die Vergangenheit die er verloren hatte…es war die Schuld der Conventiculum, Lord Voldemort hatte es behauptet und Ulysses glaubte ihm jedes einzelne, gezischte Wort.

„Aber hier bist du sicher, das weißt du nicht wahr?" fragte Voldemort sanft: „Du bist hier unter Freunden."

Ulysses nickte wie betäubt, ja, Sicherheit und Ruhe, das war alles was er im Moment wollte. Aber dieser Ort war voller Merkwürdigkeiten und verwirrender Details, und die Kälte dieses Gebäudes und ihrer Bewohner ließ ihn alles andere als zur Ruhe kommen.

Voldemort griff seinen Gedanken auf, als hätte er ihn gerade erst sauber aus Ulysses Kopf herausgeschnitten und still analysiert: „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, um diesen Ort hier zu deiner Heimat zu machen. Noch bist du hier als mein Gast, doch du könntest hier bleiben, als ein Teil meines Gefolges. Du müsstest keine Angst mehr haben, wärst nie mehr einsam und, ganz nebenbei: Die Conventiculum könnten dir kein zweites Mal eine solche Abscheulichkeit antun." Voldemorts Stimmlage erreichte die weiche Eigenschaft von Samt und streichelte gekonnt über Ulysses seelische Wunden.

„Gefolge?" echote Ulysses. Egal welche Erklärung nun kommen würde, Voldemort hatte ihn bereits fest um den Finger gewickelt. Ulysses war zu labil um ein Versprechen nach Sicherheit zu hinterfragen und in diesem Moment zu schwach, um auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, sich eigenständig einen Sicheren Platz im Leben zu suchen.

Warum denn auch? Es war einfacher hier zu bleiben. Das „Hier" war alles was er noch besaß und alles was er zumindest ansatzweise verstand.

„Ein Gefolge das Großes vollbringen wird." antwortete Lord Voldemort lockend: „Ich bin es, der aus dieser Welt einen sicheren, geordneten Ort machen wird. Willst du daran teilhaben?"

Ulysses sah ihn vorsichtig an, aber er war unfähig das zu formulieren, was er wirklich brauchte. Voldemort erwiderte den Blick und verstand es sehr genau: „Ich weiß Ulysses." sagte er beruhigend: „Glaub mir, ich kenne dich besser als du selbst. Hier wirst du alles bekommen was du willst. Und ich sehe dir an, dass du weder auf Reichtum, noch auf Macht ausbist. Alles was du möchtest ist Zuflucht und Geborgenheit. Wie genügsam, im Gegensatz zu so vielen anderen. Und ich gebe dir die Zuflucht, wenn du dich mir anschließt. Dann wärest du mehr als nur ein Gast. Willigst du ein?"

Ulysses starrte eine Weile verloren auf seine schwarzen Stiefel, während er den festen Blick des Lords auf seiner Haut spürte. Und ganz langsam nickte Ulysses bestätigend. Er dachte nicht wirklich darüber nach auf was er sich da einließ, im Grunde hatte er so oder so keine andere Wahl. Ahnungslos wie ein junges Karnickel hockte er also in seiner Falle, konnte weder vor noch zurück, sondern nur darauf warten, was das Schicksal für ihn fremdbestimmte.

Er akzeptierte es. Er akzeptierte alles, selbst wenn man ihm Befohlen hätte sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen.

„Dann komm zu mir und strecke deinen linken Arm aus."

Und hier wurde es eigenartig: Der Befehl traf auf Ulysses Verstand wie ein Hammer einen Amboss. Es brauchte nur diese Worte, und den seltsam glimmenden Blick Voldemorts, um ihn wie mit einem Strick geführt, vom Sessel hinab gleiten zu lassen. Um die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen zu bewältigen kroch Ulysses auf den wunden Knien heran. Irgendein fremder Wille schien in seinem Geist zu wirken, etwas das seinen Körper hinunterdrückte als ob er ein schweres Joch zu schleppen hätte. Hatte es etwas mit diesem seltsamen Blick Voldemorts zu tun, der unablässig auf ihn gerichtet war?

Ulysses stoppte erst, als er beinahe schon gegen die Knie des Lords stieß, und seine kaltgefrorenen Fingerspitzen ertasteten den Saum des Umhanges. Über ihn funkelten nun die Augen des älteren Mannes, so eiskalt und unmenschlich, dass er einen Schauer durch Ulysses Körper jagten ließ.

_Renn weg,_ flüsterte sein Instinkt, _renn weg, denn vor dir steht ein Raubtier!_

Aber er konnte nicht rennen. Denn Voldemorts Blick war wie der Blick eines jeden Raubtiers: Hypnotisch.

Langsam, als ob sein Arm eine Tonne wiegen würde, hob Ulysses seine Linke und schob sie Voldemort entgegen. Der Mann ergriff sein Handgelenk mit ebensolcher Gemächlichkeit, die andere Hand hielt plötzlich einen pechschwarzen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. Voldemort schob den Ärmel ein Stück weit höher, bis der Unterarm frei von Stoff war, abgesehen von den Bandagen, die bereits am Ellenbogen ansetzten.

Die Spitze des Zauberstabes leuchtete auf wie Glut in der Nacht, und genau wie sich diese Glut auf seinen Unterarm hinabsenkte, senkte sich auch eine Art Fiebrigkeit über Ulysses selbst. Die Dunkelheit die in der Luft lag, ließ ihn unweigerlich zittern…früher hätte er es als die Aura der Dunklen Künste identifizieren können, aber dieser Begriff sagte ihm nichts mehr.

Es brannte wie Feuer als der Zauberstab ihn schließlich berührte, Ulysses ächzte auf und zuckte zurück, doch Voldemorts Griff glich dem einer großen Würgeschlange, die sich fest um den Körper ihres Opfers gewickelt hatte. Seine Sinne meldeten Ulysses den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und er verkrampfte jeden Muskel in seinem ohnehin schon geschundenen Körper.

Voldemort entließ ihn nach ungefähr ein Dutzend Sekunden und Ulysses sackte keuchend in sich zusammen. Sein Arm pulsierte, als befände sich Gift in den Adern.

Aber trotz allem: Er fühlte sich besser. Zum ersten mal wappnete sich sein Körper nicht gegen die Schwarze Magie, die an diesem Ort hier heimisch war…im Gegenteil: Zum ersten mal durchdrang ihn diese Magie ungehindert und hinterließ den Nachgeschmack dunklen Glückes.

„So ist gut." lobte ihn Voldemort sanft und strich ihn mit seinen Schlangenfingern durch das Haar: „Von nun an bin ich dein Meister, hast du mich verstanden?" Die Sanftheit formte sich zu etwas Unerbittlichem.

Ulysses nickte: „Ja…", er hielt sich mit der freien Hand den schmerzenden Unterarm.

„Dann…", Voldemort beugte sich ein Stück weit zu ihm hinunter und hob sein Kinn an, so das Ulysses in die glutroten Augen schauen musste, hinter denen es brannte wie in einem Hochofen: „Dann nenn mir meinen Namen, Ulysses. Du kennst meinen Namen, sag ihn mir."

„Lord Volde-" weiter kam Ulysses nicht, sein Kiefer erfüllte die Arbeit plötzlich nicht mehr die er sollte, er verkrampfte und egal was er versuchte, er konnte noch wollte diesen Namen aussprechen.

Trotz der Schatten, die sein Gesicht verbargen, hatte er das Gefühl das Voldemort zufrieden lächelte.

Ulysses versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, er holte tief Luft, aber er kam kaum jemals über die erste Silbe hinweg. Hilfesuchend und heillos verwirrt sah er den anderen Mann an: „Ich kann nicht!" flüsterte er schwach: „Ich kann den Namen nicht mehr sagen."

„Nein, und das ist auch richtig so. Dir ist es nicht erlaubt den Namen auszusprechen und ich würde dir auch abraten es zu tun. Er ist verflucht für all meine Diener. Für dich bin ich der Dunkle Lord."

„Ja, mein Lord." antwortete Ulysses wie selbstverständlich. Tatsächlich, das klang schon besser. Genau das verlangte Voldemort von ihm, und es war so entsetzlich einfach sich diesem Joch zu beugen.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend voreinander, der Dunkle Lord kalt und unnahbar, während er wieder in dem alten Buch las, und Ulysses fühlte sich ebenso fiebrig wie befriedigt. Hier, an diesem Ort der grenzenlosen schwarzmagischen Macht, fühlte er sich sicher. Sicher, weil er ein Teil dieser Dunkelheit geworden war und nicht mehr der Fremdkörper.

Irgendwann, wer wusste schon wie viel Zeit vergangen war, sprach Lord Voldemort ihn wieder an, ohne das Buch dabei zu senken: „Du kannst jetzt gehen, Ulysses." sagte er beiläufig: „Ein Hauself wird dich zu deinem Zimmer führen. Nicht mehr diese modrige Kammer, in der du dich auskuriert hast, keine Sorge. Du bekommst ein Zimmer, das einem Todesser würdig ist."

Ulysses erhob sich mit trägen Gliedern, doch er wiederstand den Drang sie auszuschütteln.

„Dein alter Zauberstab wartet dort übrigens auf dich. Da du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast, tätest du gut daran dich an einigen Zaubern zu versuchen. Ich versichere dir, dass aus dir bald wieder ein annehmbarer Magier wird, solange du nicht nachlässig wirst."

Fast instinktiv schon verneigte Ulysses sich ein Stück weit. Er wunderte sich kurz darüber und hatte erneut den Eindruck dass er nicht alleine Herr seiner Gedanken und Taten war. Es war als würde eine fremde Präsenz durch seinen Verstand spuken und hier und da an den Fäden ziehen.

Aber bevor er sich abwandte, hatte er noch eine Frage, die er so übermütig aufsagte, wie es nur jemand konnte, der im Grunde keine Vorstellung davon hatte, vor wem er hier eigentlich stand: „Wer ist Erinys?"

Der Blick Voldemorts löste sich langsam von der Buchseite und das Rot in ihnen schien plötzlich unheilvoller.

„Das ist der einzige Name an den ich mich erinnere." verteidigte sich Ulysses.

„So?" Voldemorts Stimme war jetzt weniger sanft, sondern rau wie Palmenholz: „Erinys Norcross ist der Name deiner Verlobten. Sie war eine Todesserin, genau wie ihr Bruder Elicius, von dem ich weiß, dass er dein bester Freund war. Erinys ist tot und Elicius wurde erst vor wenigen Tagen von Auroren gefangenengenommen und in Askaban eingesperrt. Es ist besser für dich beide zu vergessen, denn sie werden keine Rolle mehr in deinem Leben spielen. Du kannst dir eine andere hübsche Frau suchen und andere Freunde, das Angebot hier ist groß genug." Mit einer verscheuchenden Bewegung seiner knochigen Hand, machte Lord Voldemort eindeutig klar, dass diese Unterredung für ihn beendet war.

Wie einfach es für ihn war, ein Thema abzuharken…ein Thema das in Ulysses hingegen noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen sollte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich habe eines der Titelbilder zu Hogwarts 1961 fertiggestellt, nämlich das vom Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Part. Darauf zu sehen: Ulysses (so süß, klein und dick XD ), Erinys (mit der geilsten Pottfriese), ein Werwolf (für alle die es noch nicht wissen, der Werwolf aus Hog61 war Fenrir Greyback) und selbstverständlich das Irrlicht itself. Elicius konnte ich da leider nicht mehr draufquetschen…schade.

Wie auch immer: Den Link zu dem Titelbild gibt es auf meiner Bio (einfach mal meinen Namen anklicken), außerdem auch der Link zu dem Titelbild von Die Dunkle Kolonie und das Titelbild zu Die Unteren Ränge.

Das Titelbild von der Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Edition ist in der Mache, ich verzweifel nur gerade an Klees Haaren. Argh!

Ach, sagt mir mal wie ihr die Sachen findet, ja? Ich persönlich mag das DdK und DuR Bild viel lieber.

**Seline Snape: **Zwar ist dieses Kapitel noch UIysses gewidmet, aber im nächsten kommt wieder ganz viel Severus Snape vor, das kann ich schon mal verraten ;)

**Nightwish: **Wenn wir gerade beim Thema Vermutungen sind, ich habe so die Vermutung das du der Rätsels Lösung später sowieso schnell auf die Schliche kommen wirst. Für mich ein Grund zum verzweifeln XD


	17. Kapitel 17

**17. Severus Snape/ Evan Rosier: Von Muggeln und Magiern**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Todesser. Siebzehn Jahre alt, verließ erst vor wenigen Monaten Hogwarts_

Tobias Snape: _Severus Vater, lebt zusammen mit Severus in Spinners End_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin. Todesser auf Wunsch seiner Eltern. Ein scheinbar rückratloser Schönling_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Voldemorts Schönrederei und der Cruciatus machten ihn zu einem Todesser_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und eine Dunkle Heilerin im Auftrag Voldemorts_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser, über zwei Meter groß. Grob und gewaltbereit_

Erebus Nott: _Ein kleiner, rundlicher Todesser, aber absolut skrupellos_

Hagius Zevediah: _Die rechte Hand Voldemorts. Dunkler Heiler und ein Werwolf_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Severus und Evan haben ihren Auftrag, zwei Verräter zu entlarven, erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Jetzt gilt es, sich auf neue Missionen vorzubereiten_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 7. Oktober 1977_

Die letzten Tage waren für Severus angenehm ruhig verlaufen. Statt vom Dunklen Lord beschworen zu werden und in seinem Namen die verschiedensten Aufträge zu erfüllen, blieb das Brennen seines Mals auf trügerische Weise aus und Severus verbrachte die Zeit damit, zuhause ein wenig zu lernen, in seinem Heimatort spazieren zu gehen – es ging nichts über einen herbstlichen Spaziergang, danach konnte er immer unverschämt klar denken – und sich, natürlich, mit seinem Vater Tobias zu arrangieren.

Was im Grunde nicht möglich war.

Und so wurde ein weiterer verregneter Nachmittag noch ein Stück weit trüber, als sein Vater von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Severus sah ihn durch das schmale Fenster seines Zimmers. Tobias Gang war auffallend raumgreifend, die Zeichen standen auf Sturm.

Das Zuknallen der Haustür bestätigte Severus Verdacht.

Im Geiste zuckte er die Schultern und strich mit seinen Augen wieder fast zärtlich die Zeilen seines Buches entlang, eine Abhandlung über die Entstehungsgeschichte Verwendungszwecke der sogenannten Arktischen Zaubertränke.

Es vergingen keine zehn Sekunden, da wurde die Treppe zur oberen Etage schon heftigst beansprucht, als sein Vater tobend hinaufstieg, die Tür wurde hierbei auch gleich auch fast aus den Angeln geworfen, als sie donnernd aufflog: „Du bist ein so undankbarer Bastard, Severus!"

Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? Severus sah sich nach Tobias um, dem Muggel, der ihm einerseits unglaublich ähnlich war und andererseits komplett anders funktionierte.

Auf seinen skeptischen Blick hin, antwortete Tobias missgelaunt: „Ich hab dir dreihundert mal gesagt, dass du dich nach einem anständigen Beruf umsehen sollst! Ich hab dir sogar Adressen rausgesucht, aber was tut der Herr? Sitzt hier oben rum und schnüffelt sich durch seine verdammten Bücher! Was bist du, ein Student?"

Severus ließ sich demonstrativ viel Zeit damit, das Buch wegzulegen, bevor er antwortete: „Ich hätte sehr gerne studiert." sagte er ruhig. Es stimmte ansatzweise. Zumindest phasenweise hatte er sich immer nach interessanten Studienfächern auf Muggeluniversitäten umgehört, oft immer dann wenn er gerade erhebliche Probleme mit der Zauberwelt hatte – meistens Rumtreiberbedingt – und sich vorgestellt hatte später einmal sein Glück in der Muggelwelt zu suchen. Im Grunde völliger Nonsens, jetzt wo er sich durch seine Jugend durchgebissen hatte, verstand er erst, wie wichtig es war nicht vor Schwierigkeiten zu kapitulieren.

Nein, als Muggel könnte er jetzt nicht mehr leben…auch wenn sein Vater ihn fast täglich in diese Rolle reinzuzwängen versuchte.

„Du hättest dieses Jahr eine Ausbildung zum Schlosser machen können!" beschwerte sich Tobias Snape in einem Ton, als wäre ihm gerade ein Millionengewinn durch die Hände geglitten.

„Zum Schlosser?" spuckte Severus fast schon angewidert: „Woher nimmst du nur diese Ideen?"

„Ich sorge mich nur um deine Zukunft!" Tobias Stimme schraubte sich noch ein Stück lauter: „Besser eine solide Ausbildung als dieser Hokuspokus in dem du dich da grad verrennst. Ich wette, du wirst eines Tages echte Probleme bekommen, hoffentlich denkst du dann an meinen weisen Rat zurück!"

Severus hatte im Grunde ein ähnliches Gefühl. In diesen Zeiten war die Zauberwelt ein unangenehmer Ort geworden, vor allem als Todesser, so nah am Geschehen. Sicherlich würde Severus eines Tages einmal in Schwierigkeiten stecken, aber er würde sich wieder und wieder durchbeißen…oder scheitern.

Aber so war das nun mal und jeder Änderung dieses Naturgesetzes würde er skeptisch gegenüberstehen.

Die Meinungsverschiedenheit hätte bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile angehalten, als sich plötzlich das Dunkle Mal mit akutem Brennen bemerkbarmachte. Der Überraschungseffekt ließ Severus kurz zusammenzucken, als hätte ihn eine Wespe gestochen.

Tobias Snape, ein Mann mit scharfen Sinnen für Fehler, runzelte die Stirn, vom Sommer war seine Haut noch nachhaltig sonnengegerbt. Zuviel ehrliche Arbeit an der frischen Luft.

„Was ist los?" fragte er höchstkritisch.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich einen Termin für diesen Vormittag hatte." log Severus gut, aber für seinen alten Herrn zweifelsohne durchschaubar.

Schon warf Tobias ein: „Du vergisst doch sonst nie etwas."

Auch wieder wahr. Tobias Snape hatte schon immer das großartige Gedächtnis seines Sohnes zu schätzen gewusst und darüber hinaus auch noch seine ungetrübte Geistesklarheit.

Severus hätte gerne behauptet, er hätte diese Fähigkeiten von seiner Mutter geerbt, was zum Teil auch stimmte, aber wie man es drehte und wendete: Tobias Snape, der Inbegriff der schlechtbezahlten Arbeiterklasse, war kein einfältiger oder gar dummer Mensch.

„Und wo willst du hin?" fragte er, als Severus sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und nach seinem Zauberstag griff.

„Ich gehe zum Arzt. Ich habe gestern bei Doktor Hermence angerufen, ich leide unter starken Kopfschmerzen."

Weil sich Severus normalerweise so rein gar nicht beschwerte oder kränkelte, war Tobias sogar überraschend besorgt. Seine Sorgen drückte er zwar wortlos aus, unterstrich sie aber indem er seinem Sohn ein wenig Busgeld zusteckte.

Severus war beinahe gerührt. Dieser verdammte Muggel hatte seine guten Phasen, es wäre falsch zu behaupten, das Leben mit ihm wäre nur schlecht verlaufen…es war lediglich in den meisten Fällen bloß ein wenig anstrengender als gewöhnlich.

Severus Snape ergänzte seine schauspielerischen Leistungen, indem er tatsächlich Richtung Bushaltestelle ging. Seine Heimatstadt wurde mal wieder vom englischen Dauerregen ertränkt und er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm beim Dunklen Lord ein Dach über dem Kopf erwartete…und vielleicht ein paar positive Neuigkeiten.

Kurz vor dem erreichen der Haltestelle bog er unauffällig wie ein Schatten in eine schmale Seitengasse und disappierte, das Brennen des Dunklen Mals war Fahrplan genug.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsächlich gab es nicht nur ein Dach über dem Kopf, es gab eine ganze Decke, ausgeschmückt mit einem pompösen, wenn auch düsteren, Fresko, das mehrere Jahrhunderte alt sein musste. Es zeigte eine überlieferte Heldengeschichte aus den Zeiten des Koboldkrieges.

Ansonsten war ihm der Raum, in dem er sich nun befand, einigermaßen bekannt. Er musste im Anwesen der Rosiers sein, und tatsächlich, durch eine geöffnete Tür sah er den großen Festsaal, wo vor mehr als zwei Wochen der große Ballabend abgehalten wurden war.

Severus wandte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse und identifizierte den Raum als genau den Salon, in dem er und Evan ihren Auftrag erteilt bekommen hatten.

Severus war natürlich nicht alleine…warum auch? In einem der Sessel saß Evan Rosier, der seine gespielt gelangweilte Körperhaltung noch damit ergänzte, dass er an einer seiner blonden Haarsträhnen zupfte und ihn ansah wie ein Insekt.

Severus hatte für ihn nicht mehr übrig als ungetrübte Verachtung.

„Na Severus? Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Evan fast schon höhnisch.

„Immer noch so arrogant?" erkundigte sich Severus im Gegenzug: „Ich hatte gehofft deine Wunschbild Phase hättest du inzwischen hinter dich gebracht."

Evans Braunen legten sich gefährlich über die blauen Augen, das hatte ihn eindeutig verletzt. Offenbar dachte er über verbale Gegenwehr nach, doch ließ es schließlich bleiben und betrachtete lieber die Gemälde mit gekünsteltem Interesse.

„Was ist der Grund warum _Er_ uns hierher gerufen hat?" fragte Severus.

„Ein Auftrag." antwortete Evan schleppend: „Wir beide sind diesmal nicht die einzigen Todesser…zum Glück."

„Warum? Hast du Angst davor schneller einem Auror zum Opfer zu fallen, wenn wir nur zu zweit sind?"

Evan warf ihm einen gehässigen Blick zu: „Nein, ich habe keine Lust mit dir _alleine_ zusammenzuarbeiten." sagte er nachdrücklich.

Severus nickte charmant und beschloss die Sache vorerst auf sich ruhen zu lassen. Wem wollte Evan eigentlich etwas beweisen? Sich selbst bestimmt nicht…eher den anderen Todessern und wahrscheinlich seinen Eltern. Das arrogante, kaltherzige Reinblut zu mimen stand ihm jedoch keineswegs…Severus hätte ihn gerne darauf hingewiesen.

Schwer seufzend erhob sich Evan Rosier, so als hätte er eine große Last auf den Schultern zu tragen. Er warf Severus den widerwilligsten aller widerwilligen Blicke zu: „Komm mit. Die Anderen warten."

Sie verließen den Salon und tatsächlich, der große Ballsaal war nicht leer. Eine große Tafel stand exakt mittig, überladen mit allem Möglichen an Speis und Trank. Angefangen bei saftigem Schweinebraten, der einen so harzigen Duft verströmte, als hätte man ihn über Buchenzweigen geschmort; bis hin zu sahnigsüßer Schokolade, und von edlem Wein, bis stillem Wasser war alles im Überfluss zu haben.

Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber die Rosiers waren gute Gastgeber, sie ließen sich nicht lumpen…obwohl der jüngste Rosier, Evan, momentan eher so aussah, als würde er in jedes Gramm Nahrung am liebsten eigenhändig Toxin zumischen, um sicherzugehen dass Severus dieses Festmahl nicht überlebte.

Wie auch immer, der andere Todesser musste diese Phase selbst überwinden, Severus hatte keine Zeit sich darauf einzulassen.

„Bedien dich." sagte Evan mürrisch und stockend, als müsste er die Worte erst hervorwürgen.

In der Tat, Severus merkte erst jetzt wie groß sein Hunger wirklich war, aber er ließ sich Zeit das Bild noch einmal zu überblicken. Denn er und Evan waren längst nicht die einzigen Todesser: Vier weitere, schwarzgekleidete Gestallten bedienten sich herzlich an dem guten Essen und Trinken, die einen gierig wie ausgehungerte Hunde, die anderen mit vornehmer Zurückhaltung. Um wenn es sich bei den Vier handelte, konnte Severus nicht genau sagen, ihre tiefhängenden Kutten schirmten ihre Gesichter vor seinen Blicken ab.

Severus gehörte eher zu der Kategorie der Zurückhaltenden und löste bedächtig einen fettigen Schenkel vom Rest des gegrillten Puters, der schon reichlich angefressen aussah. Er ließ sich ungern in fremder Umgebung durchfüttern, egal wie gut es schmeckte. Erst wenn er sich an einem Ort einigermaßen heimisch fühlte, konnte er richtig genießen.

Evan Rosier nutzte die Chance, rückte von ihm ab und leistete lieber zwei anderen Todessern Gesellschaft, die eine Gestallt war riesenhaft, die andere klein und dicklich. _Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott,_ entschied Severus für sich. Offenbar trieb Evans Suche nach neuen Freundschaften ihn zu wahrhaft gefährlichen Extremen.

„Ah, Severus!" meldete sich eine vertraute Frauenstimme, und eine weitere kleine Gestallt löste sich von den übrigen und kam auf ihn zu. Die Todesserin strich ihre Kapuze vom Kopf und Severus identifizierte die junge Frau als Kalliope Milano, der Dunklen Heilerin unter dem Befehl des Dunklen Lords.

„Hallo Milano", Severus stutzte, denn fast gleichaltrige Frauen sollte man vielleicht nicht mit dem Nachnamen anreden, so wie er es bei männlichen Mitbürgern zu tun pflegte. Also folgte gleich die Verbesserung: „Oder würde dir Kalliope besser gefallen?"

„Es ist schließlich mein Name, ich reagiere meistens auch nicht wenn man mich per Nachname ruft."

Ach echt? Bei Severus war es inzwischen schon fast andersherum…die meisten hatten ihn während seiner Schulzeit mit „Snape" angesprochen.

„Was ist der Grund warum wir heute hier versammelt sind?" erkundigte er sich nüchtern, in der Hoffnung mehr zu erfahren als durch Evan Rosier.

Doch die Antwort blieb fast identisch: „Ein Auftrag." sagte Kalliope und ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem verschwörerischen Ton: „Mein Meister Mr. Zevediah hat mir aber zugezwitschert, dass es ins Ausland geht…also ziemlich extravagant."

Stimmt, Hagius Zevediah hatte auch vor Severus vor einiger Zeit einen Auftrag erwähnt, der etwas spezieller ausfallen sollte. Offenbar plante der Dunkle Lord schon seit geraumer Zeit an den Details, denn als spontane Aktion konnte man es längst nicht mehr bezeichnen.

Severus legte den zurückgeblieben Geflügelknochen zurück auf einen bereits leergegessenen Teller und ließ sich die Sache durch den Kopf gehen. Um was könnte es sich bei dem Auftrag handeln, wenn es ihn diesmal ins Ausland verschlagen würde?

„Wenn man eine Dunkle Heilerin wie dich ebenfalls in diesen Auftrag einbindet, würde ich darauf spekulieren, dass es auf etwas Großes hinausläuft." sprach Severus seinen letzten Gedankengang aus und beobachtete Kalliopes Gesichtsausdruck, der sich in eine Art verwirrte Skepsis wandelte: „Und warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Dunkle Heiler werden sehr selten mitgeschickt. Normalerweise versorgen sie die Verwundeten nicht am Ort des Geschehens, sondern erst im Hoheitsgebietes des Dunklen Lords…was demnach bedeuten könnte, dass wir auf dieser Mission sehr weit abgeschnitten sein werden und es im Notfall wohl auch nicht so schnell einen Weg hinaus gibt. Für solche Fälle ist eine Dunkle Heilerin vor Ort natürlich lebenswichtig."

Kalliope Milano schien seine Überlegungen nachvollziehen zu können: „Das klingt ziemlich gefährlich." sagte sie düster.

„Allerdings…aber es klingt auch interessant."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, Kalliope angelte mit einem kleinen Silberlöffel nach den besten Sahnehäubchen einer Siruptorte und Severus fixierte mit analytischem Blick die anderen Todesser. Evan Rosier, der mit dem vermeintlichen Zebulon Huntsville und dem vermeintlichen Erebus Nott witzelte, übersah er dabei beflissentlich.

„Bei dem einen Todesser handelt es sich übrigens um Ulysses Rathburn." informierte Kalliope ihn leise, während sie sich daran machte die oberste Schicht der Glasur abzukratzen.

Nun musste Severus zugeben, dass er wirklich überrascht war: „Rathburn?" echote er ungläubig: „Seit wann ist der denn ein Todesser?"

„Erst seit ein paar Tagen." Kalliopes Stimme war ebenso verschwörerisch wie belegt.

„Und warum?"

„Ich kann es nur vermuten." antwortete sie und legte endlich den Löffel zur Seite: „Er hat einen Hauselfen getötet als wäre er im Wahn. Und dem Dunklen Lord hat diese Entwicklung gefallen…ich kann mir sogar vorstellen, dass Ulysses schon einige Morde an Menschen begehen musste, aber ich glaube nicht das ihm das bewusst ist. Er tut es einfach."

Severus Blick wanderte zu der einzigen Gestallt in Todesserrobe, bei der er bis dahin nicht den blassesten Schimmer gehabt hatte, um wen es sich handeln könnte. Die Person war recht klein und schmächtig, genau wie er Ulysses Rathburn in Erinnerung hatte, sie stand etwas abseits des Gelages, und war nicht auffälliger als ein Schatten.

„Erinnert er sich daran dass-" setzte Severus an, doch Kalliope beantwortete seine Frage bereits, ehe er sie aussprechen konnte: „Nein, er erinnert sich nicht. Ich habe mit ihm geredet, nachdem der Dunkle Lord ihm das Mal eingebrannt hat…er erinnert sich nicht mal an Leute wie Zebulon Huntsville oder Erebus Nott, die ihm mit Abstand den größten Schaden zugefügt haben, abgesehen vom Dunklen Lord natürlich. Schon komisch sich das vorzustellen, aber der Dunkle Lord ist angeblich sehr zufrieden mit ihm…Ulysses zeigt nicht mal den Ansatz von einem eigenständigen Gedanken." Im Grunde waren es harte Worte, aber aus Kalliopes Mund kamen sie mitleidig und sogar etwas bekümmert.

Was für eine gute Seele.

„Aha, Severus Snape nehme ich an." grüßte eine ölige Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen, Severus und Kalliope drehten sich milde überrascht um. Das strahlend weiße Lächeln, das Severus dort erwartete, gehörte zu einem Mann Mitte zwanzig, dessen Arroganz schon förmlich die Luft in Schwingungen versetzte.

„Kenne ich Sie?" fragte Severus, seine Stimmung verschob sich gerade Richtung missgelaunt.

Der Mann legte den Kopf ein Stück weit in den Nacken und grinste leblos: „Oh nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich kenne dich. Ich habe schon so _einiges_ gehört." Die giftelnde Betonung des Wörtchens „Einiges" und der vielsagend spöttische Blick, der von seiner Harkennase, bis hinauf zu seinen fettigen Haaren wanderte, war Grund genug für Severus diesen Mann nicht zu mögen.

Kalliope hingegen ließ sich, etwas verdattert, die Hand küssen und ihr Blick wandelte sich in Skepsis, als der Fremde ihr einen anzüglichen Blick zuwarf: „Eine Lady wie dich muss ich selbstverständlich auch grüßen." Das Lächeln wurde immer strahlender.

„Okay…", Kalliope schluckte verlegen: „Und wer sind Sie, bitte? Zumindest kein Todesser…"

Nein, da hatte sie recht. Nicht einmal der Stofffetzen einer Todesserkluft gehörte zu seinem Erscheinungsbild, vielmehr ähnelte der Fremde einem adeligen Gast, auf einem königlichen Bankett.

„Mein Name ist Raymond Doily. Ich bin gewissermaßen geschäftlich hier…mein Vater unterhält mit dem Dunklen Lord einen guten Kontakt, der ganz zufällig auch der Grund ist, warum wir hier sind."

Severus stufte Raymonds Lächeln, was daraufhin folgte, als absolut ekelerregend penetrant ein, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken: „Dann wissen Sie also worum es hier genau geht, Doily?"

„Aber natürlich. Es wäre ja eine Schande, wenn ich mich mit meinen eigenen Geschäften nicht mehr auskennen würde."

„Eher mit den Geschäften Ihres Vaters." warf Severus ein und mischte in seine Stimme weit mehr als nur den Hauch einer Andeutung, was er davon hielt.

Raymond Doilys statisches Baugerüstlächeln bröckelte etwas, er entschied sich schnell das Thema zu wechseln: „Ich war so amüsiert, als ich heute erfahren habe, dass Ulysses Rathburn auch anwesend ist. Wir haben uns während der Schulzeit immer gegenseitig die Damen streitiggemacht, aber er hatte nie eine Chance."

Nein, eine Chance hatte da wohl niemand, zumindest wenn die sogenannten „Damen" auf schöne Männer auswaren. Denn Raymond besaß ein Aussehen, um das ihn selbst Evan Rosier fast schon beneiden könnte.

Severus aber hatte nicht vor, diesen Belanglosigkeiten auch nur mehr als eine Sekunde zu würdigen, denn hinter Raymonds Plakatwandgesicht befand sich ohnehin nichts weiter, als ein leerer Charakter.

Auch Kalliope, als Frau angeblich ein leichtes Opfer, wirkte eher peinlich berührt als hingerissen.

„Ich habe gehört du sprichst russisch, Severus?" Raymond hatte wieder ein neues Thema gefunden, in das er seine makellosen Zähne versenken konnte.

Severus ließ sich zu einem Nicken herab.

„Also ich spreche fließend russisch. Mein Vater stellte mir mit neun Jahren einen fabelhaften Privatlehrer zur Verfügung. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, Severus. Das Russisch wirst du gut gebrauchen können." Es folgte ein Autoverkäufer-Zwinkern und schon hatte sich Raymond Doily von ihnen abgewandt, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem neuen Gespräch und neuen Gesprächspartnern.

Kalliope sah Severus erstaunt an: „Es geht nach Russland?" fragte sie, obwohl Severus das natürlich ebenso wenig wissen konnte wie sie.

„Scheint so…obwohl ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, was wir ausgerechnet in der Sowjetunion wollen."

„Sowjetunion?" echote Kalliope.

Severus rollte mit den Augen: „Muggelgewäsch." räumte er seufzend ein.

XXXXXXXXXX

Evan Rosier sah Lord Voldemort als dieser den Ballsaal betrat, die langen, schwarzen Roben bauschten bei jedem Schritt. Es wurde merklich kühler…aber was bedeutete das schon? Trotz dieser arktischen Ausstrahlung, Evan kannte niemanden mit mehr Eleganz und mit mehr Charisma.

Nun erspähten auch die anderen Todesser ihren Meister, rasch wurde das restliche Essen niedergelegt, und auch die Weingläser unauffällig zurück auf die Tafel geschoben.

Lord Voldemort galt, wie immer, die vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

Und nichts anderes schien der mächtigste Schwarzmagier der heutigen Zeit erwartet zu haben.

Genauso flüssig, wie ein brechender Wellenkamm, sanken die sechs Todesser auf die Knie. Eine hübsche Vorstellung, selbst die Köpfe senkten sich wie die Hälse der Geier, bereit zum Fressen.

Der Dunkle Lord kam zum stehen, er ließ den Blick über ihre Rücken streifen. Evan war nicht mehr so ängstlich wie früher, inzwischen vertraute er seinem Gefühl ob eventuell Gefahr bestand vom Zorn Voldemorts getroffen zu werden…etwas, was ihm ohnehin noch nie passiert war.

„Ihr könnt euch erheben." zischte die kalte Stimme. Der Befehl wurde augenblicklich befolgt.

Voldemort wandte sich dem einzigen Nicht-Todesser im Raum zu: Raymond Doily, soweit Evan wusste zwar ein großer Sympathisant des Lords, aber er konnte seine Aufgaben auch genauso gut außerhalb der Todesserschaft erfüllen.

Raymond verneigte sich auf feinste höfische Art: „Ich grüße Euch, mein Lord."

„Pünktlich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Doily." Es klang fast schon wie ein Lob: „Was hältst du von diesen Todessern hier? Werden sie die Aufgabe zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllen?" Keine echte Frage, Lord Voldemort war sich seiner Sache ohnehin immer sicher.

Raymond verneigte sich ein Stück tiefer: „Aber natürlich. Ihr habt sie ausgewählt, mein Lord, sie können nur fabelhaft sein." sagte er ölig.

Evan verbarg ein abschätzendes Augenrollen.

Der Dunkle Lord schritt weiter, bis er genau in der Mitte des lockeren Kreises aus Todessern angekommen war. Sein berechnender Blick traf noch einmal jeden von ihnen: „Ja, eine fabelhafte Gruppe. Du, Zebulon, könntest einem Bullen mit bloßen Händen das Genick brechen, eine Fähigkeit die du brauchen wirst", anerkennend nickte er dem Größten der Todesser zu: „Und Kalliope Milano…eine begnadete Heilerin, mein Freund Mr. Zevediah hat dich mir wärmstens empfohlen." Kalliopes Gesichtsfarbe konnte man beinahe als verlegenes Rot bezeichnen: „Ah, und Erebus Nott, die Bestie die es nicht einmal einsah, die Schule zu beenden", Erebus Gesichtsfarbe schlug die von Kalliope um einige Dutzend Nuancen: „Ulysses, unser Neuzugang…wer könnte treuer sein?" Ulysses gab gar keine Regung von sich, er ähnelte einem Schatten. Voldemorts Blick traf schließlich auf Evan: „Der Nachkomme einer der loyalsten Familien und ein Slytherin durch und durch, nicht wahr Evan?"

Evan nickte: „Natürlich, mein Lord."

Als letztes folgte natürlich Severus, der jüngste der hier Versammelten, aber seine Selbstbeherrschtheit täuschte über sein Alter von gerade mal Siebzehn mühelos hinweg: „Und dann hätten wir noch Severus, dem sicher eine große Karriere in meinen Reihen bevorstehen wird, vielleicht eines Tages sogar zu meiner rechten Hand aufsteigen wird. Es sehe dir ähnlich, Severus."

Severus Gesicht blieb ruhig, nur seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten interessiert. Evan versuchte das Gefühl von Hass irgendwie von sich abzuschütteln, aber, genau wie sein Neid, verfügte es offenbar über Widerharken.

Der Dunkle Lord wirbelte raubtierhaft herum und setzte mit langen Schritten seinen Weg fort, hin zum Kopfende des Saales, dort wo er Überblick über Alles und Jeden hatte: „Ihr, meine sechs Todesser, ist die Ehre zu Teil geworden, einen großen Auftrag für mich und den Rest der Zauberwelt zu erfüllen. Es geht um nichts Geringeres, als die Befreiung der ausgestoßenen Kreaturen." Seine klare Stimme würzte er mit ein wenig Tragik: „Wie ihr alle sicher bemerkt habt, lebt die selbsternannte helle Seite in ewiger Furcht vor Werwölfen, was sicherlich damit zusammenhängt, dass sie sich mit dieser Art kaum näher beschäftigt haben. Was gewissermaßen traurig ist, denn die Werwölfe könnten ein ebenso fester Bestandteil unserer Gemeinschaft werden, wie wir alle. Und, wenn wir ehrlich sind, würden wir nicht alle lieber einen Werwolf, als ein unwürdiges Schlammblut neben uns sehen?"

Evan war nicht der Einzige, der daraufhin zustimmend grinsen musste.

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr fort, die schlangenartige Stimme war leise, aber deutlich für jeden zu verstehen: „Großbritanniens Werwölfe wurden jedoch zum Größten Teil ausgerottet oder vertrieben, jedoch nicht ohne einige Spuren zu hinterlassen. Wölfe wie Werwölfe fliehen niemals unkoordiniert oder alleine, sie bleiben ein Rudel. Und dank der unermüdlichen Nachforschungen der Familie Doily, wissen wir nun, dass es eine große Kolonie von ihnen in Russland gibt. Die russische Muggelkleinstadt Yaroslava meldet seit Generationen ungewöhnlich viele Fälle von Vermissten, oder Fälle der Lykanthropie. Der Verdacht liegt nahe, dass die Werwolfskolonie in unmittelbarer Nähe der Kleinstadt liegt und es hat sich bestätigt, dass unweit dieser Stadt ein gutversteckter und sehr alter Anti-Apparations Bannkreis errichtet wurde, der einen ganzen Landstrich vor plötzlichen Besuchen schützt. Eure Aufgabe besteht darin, die Werwolfskolonie ausfindig zu machen, und ihre Bewohner davon zu überzeugen sich uns anzuschließen. Ich akzeptiere kein Scheitern dieser Mission."

Der letzte Satz war eine hartgesprochene Drohung, die sich fast schon wörtlich nach einem _Avada Kedavra_ anhörte. Evans Eingeweide bildeten Eiskristalle, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Anführer dieser Mission wird Raymond Doily sein, ein erfahrener Diplomat und ein Experte für Mischwesen, zudem beherrscht er fließend die russische Sprache."

Raymond verbeugte sich dankend vor dem Dunklen Lord, bevor dieser sich seinem Gefolge zuwand: „Zebulon, du übernimmst das Kommando über die restlichen Todesser, aber vergiss nicht, dass Raymond Doily die absolute Autorität dieser Mission ist. Und du solltest dich genauso wenig in irgendwelche hitzigen Gefechte verstricken, Hauptziel ist die Gewinnung neuer Verbündete und nicht deren Ermordung. Sollte es Probleme geben, was ich nicht für dich hoffe, Zebulon, besteht die Möglichkeit weitere Todesser anzufordern, wovon ich euch allerdings abraten würde, denn Rückschläge empfinde ich als mehr als nur enttäuschend...Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen." Wieder dieses drohende Zischen am Ende. Zebulon beeilte sich, seinen groben Schädel ehrfürchtig zu senken: „Natürlich, mein Lord. Ich werde es nicht vergessen."

Voldemort schien zufrieden, zumindest wenn man in dem roten Glanz seiner Augen irgendeine Emotion ablesen könnte: „Morgen werdet ihr den Doilys einen Besuch abstatten um weitere Einzelheiten zu besprechen. Am 9. Oktober werdet ihr schließlich, gut vorbereitet wie ich für euch hoffe, in die russische Kleinstadt Yaroslava apparieren. Eine Stadt voller Muggel, aber es würde euch gut tun nicht aufzufallen. Von dort aus werdet ihr eure Mission starten. Ich wünsche auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich habe mal nachgeschaut was die Werwolf-FF-Konkurrenz so treibt…und dürfte ich erwähnen das die Idee einer Werwolfskolonie mit allem drum und dran (Muggelwerwölfe zB) bereits im Jahre 2005 von mir und meiner Co-Autorin ausführlich geplant wurde? Und am 22.1.06 wurde es offiziell im letzten DuR Kommentar erwähnt…ich will es nur gesagt haben, denn Werwolfsdörfer scheinen momentan ja ziemlich in zu sein, so etwas kann ich nicht ertragen, verdammte Scheiße das war _meine_ Idee XD

**Tami9: **Glaub mir, niemand mag Zebulon, außer vielleicht 2 oder 3 andere Leser (und meine Wenigkeit natürlich). Kalliope wird noch oft vorkommen, keine Sorge. Was mit Elicius ist, wird in DdK weitestgehend offengelassen…ich kann nur so viel verraten: Ja, Elicius sitzt in Askaban, aber zum Glück handelt es sich bei DdK und DuR um einen FF-Zweiteiler…

**Nightwish: **Ist mir irgendwie gerade selbst erst richtig bewusst geworden, dass sich Ulysses zuerst an Erinys Namen und später erst an seinen Eigenen erinnert

**Seline Snape: **Zufrieden mit dem Snape Kapitel? Naja gut…Evan hat sich da noch mit reingeschmuggelt, dafür wird das 20. Kapitel ein absolut reines Snape Kapitel werden ;)


	18. Kapitel 18

**18. Evan Rosier/ Ulysses Rathburn: Doilys schöne Welt**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin. Todesser auf Wunsch seiner Eltern. Ein scheinbar rückratloser Schönling_

Landolt Rosier_: Der Vater von Evan. Einer der ersten Todesser, besuchte Hogwarts damals zusammen mit Tom Riddle_

Crescentia Rosier geborene Tuck: _Die Mutter von Evan, Ehefrau von Landolt_

Cygnus und Druella Black: _Die Eltern der drei Blackschwestern. Druella ist Evans Tante_

Severus Snape: _Todesser. Siebzehn Jahre alt, verließ erst vor wenigen Monaten Hogwarts_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Voldemorts Schönrederei und der Cruciatus machten ihn zu einem Todesser_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Todesser, über zwei Meter groß. Grob und gewaltbereit_

Erebus Nott: _Ein kleiner, rundlicher Todesser, aber absolut skrupellos_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und eine Dunkle Heilerin im Auftrag Voldemorts_

Raymond Doily: _Ein öliger Geschäftsmann. Penetranter Schönling mit Autoverkäufer-Lächeln_

Mr. Doily Senior (Reginald): _Der Vater von Raymond. Ebenfalls ein geübter Geschäftsmann_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Ein neuer Auftrag wurde erteilt: Eine Gruppe Todesser soll sich nach Russland aufmachen, um die Bewohner einer Werwolfskolonie als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Doch noch muss an dem Plan etwas herumgefeilt werden._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Note:** **Die hier vorkommende Person namens Liam Evonshare** **gehört meiner Co-Autorin**

_Datum: 8. Oktober 1977_

Von dem Photoalbum ging der Duft von vergangenen Zeiten aus, Evan nahm es genau wahr, als er bedächtig durch Seiten blätterte. Vorne, auf dem Ledereinband, stand in silbernen Lettern der Titel des Albums: _Frankreich, Sommer 1969_

Dieser Sommer war wirklich der Inbegriff von Evans Kindheit gewesen, als er zusammen mit seinen Eltern, seiner Tante und Onkel und den drei Blackschwestern die heißesten Tage des Jahres nahe Le Havre verbrachten, am Meer.

Die Erinnerung daran ließ sich leicht beschwören, während Evans Blick über die sich bewegenen Fotos strich: Bellatrix, ein dunkler Schatten vor einem leuchtenden Blumenfeld; Andromeda wie sie sich, tierlieb wie sie nun mal war, begeistert um den Hals eines Pferdes warf; und nicht zu vergessen Narzissa, vor der Kulisse einer ruhigen Bucht.

Man konnte über Narzissa sagen was man wollte, aber sie besaß seit Kindestagen an ein entzückendes Wesen.

Bellatrix, nun sie war gewöhnungsbedürftig und neigte schon immer zur Ruppigkeit, aber es ließ sich gut mit ihr aushalten, wenn man wusste, wann man besser zu schweigen hatte.

Andromeda, die schändliche Blutsverräterin, hatte immer alles zu locker gesehnen, ihre Reinblütigkeit, die Traditionen…irgendwann war es nicht mehr zu ertragen gewesen und akzeptieren konnte man es erst recht nicht.

Evan, als ihr Cousin, übrigens auch nicht.

Er blätterte etwas voraus, hin zu einem großen Photo, von Bella und Andromeda, die sich in diesem Moment gerade gegenseitig mit Feuerholz bewarfen…Druella Black, ihre Mutter, sprang bereits eine Sekunde später auf, um die beiden voneinander zu trennen. Keine Frage woher Bella und Andromeda diese Kampfwütigkeit geerbt haben mussten. Narzissa, keine fünfzehn, stand in diesem Photo etwas abseits und machte große Augen, als Bella die zweitälteste Blackschwester mit einem Feuerzauber anzukokeln versuchte.

Evan blätterte weiter, bis er auf das große Gruppenfoto stieß, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Vor einem blühenden Lavendelfeld stand die Familie Black und Rosier aufgereiht wie Zinnsoldaten…nun, zumindest Evans Vater Landolt, und seine Mutter Crescentia, wie immer sehr streng. Ein Übermaß an Strenge zeigten auch die Eltern der Blackschwestern, Druella, Evans Tante, und Cygnus Black.

Bellatrix, damals musste sie bereits über 18 gewesen sein, fing gerade an sich in dunkler Kleidung besonders wohl zu fühlen (komisch, Evan könnte sich Bella heute gar nicht mehr anders vorstellen). Auf dem Photo trug sie schwarze, dicke Stiefel, trotz der hohen Temperaturen und einen kurzen Rock, den ihre Mutter Druella Black damals als „höchst anrüchig" bezeichnet hatte. Sie guckte gelassen und kühl…wenn man einmal den schnippisch hochgezogenen Mundwinkel außer Acht ließ.

Durch enormen Sicherheitsabstand von Bella getrennt, stand Andromeda, rechts neben ihrem Vater Cygnus. Glücklich Lachen war schon immer ihr größtes Talent gewesen, so strahlte sie ehrlich in die Kamera, als würde es sich hier um den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens handeln.

Narzissa und Evan selbst hatten ihren Platz in der Mitte der Anordnung gefunden.

Narzissa, ohne Zweifel schon damals eine Schönheit, hatte ihr langes Blondhaar hochgesteckt und auf ihren Lippen glänzte ein Hauch von Weinrot…das musste auf Bellatrix Einfluss zurückzuführen sein.

Sie sah der Rosier Familie sehr viel ähnlicher, als den üblichen Blacks, selbst die Augenfarbe stimmte perfekt mit dem Blauton überein den auch Evan, ihr Cousin, besaß; und ihr Haar war vielleicht nur um eine Nuance heller, als sein eigenes. Auf dem ersten Blick könnten sie Geschwister sein…was sie zum Glück nicht waren, denn war es nicht schon seltsam genug seine eigene Cousine anzuhimmeln?

Evan musste auf dem Photo gerade mal 12 Jahre alt gewesen sein, er grinste in die Kamera, während Narzissa einen ihrer fragilen Porzellanarme freundschaftlich um seine Schultern gelegt hatte. Mit Ausnahme von Andromeda strahlten sie beide am glücklichsten, was vielleicht darauf zurückzuführen war, das sie die jüngsten waren, Kinder, und noch nicht gewillt sich große Sorgen um die Welt zu machen.

Nun, um es genau zu nehmen mussten sie sich jetzt auch keine großen Sorgen machen. Narzissa, von Geburt schon wohlhabend, hatte gut geheiratet…Lucius Malfoy war wirklich zu beneiden, obwohl Evan nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, zu behaupten er wäre für Narzissa nicht gut genug. Eher das Gegenteil verkomplizierte hier die Situation, denn Lucius war sehr wohl ein fähiger Ehemann, zumindest machte das auf Evan den Eindruck.

Evan selbst musste sich im Grunde nur darum sorgen machen, dass seine Lebenserwartung nicht sonderlich hoch war, jetzt wo er ein Todesser geworden war. Ansonsten blickte er auf das fabelhafte Vermögen der Rosiers und andere Besitztümer. Nein, selbst über sein Aussehen könnte er nicht klagen, selbst wenn er es wollte.

Und trotzdem fühlte er schwermütigen Kummer der penetrantesten Art, dem er schutzlos ausgeliefert war…und wenn er so das photographische Abbild von Narzissa betrachtete, dann ahnte er auch schon wieso.

Es klopfte stürmisch an seiner Zimmertür und schon wirbelte seine Mutter Crescentia hinein, die Frisur waaghalsig lockig, waaghalsig blond und waaghalsig hochgesteckt.

„Evan!" zischte sie: „Solltest du nicht mit den Anderen zu Mr. Doily?" Es klang fast so harmlos, als wäre nur ein Besuch beim Eisverkäufer gefragt, und er und die anderen Todesser wären noch kleine Vorschulkinder.

Manchmal glaubte Evan, seine Eltern würden sich der Gefahr nicht einmal ansatzweise bewusst werden, was würden sie sagen, wenn er im Namen des Dunklen Lords im Kampf getötet werden würde? Wahrscheinlich würden sie es als Ehre hinnehmen, und ihm im Garten ein steinernes Denkmal widmen, _„Loyal bis in den Tod"_, würden sie wahrscheinlich eingravieren lassen.

Evan klappte das Photoalbum zu und schob es von sich: „Ich gehe jetzt auch." sagte er mit neutraler Tonlage und erhob sich von seinem, auf Hochglanz polierten, Schreibtisch.

„Und benimm dich bloß! Ich will nichts Schlimmes über dich hören müssen! Und tu was man dir aufträgt, ohne zu murren und-"

„Ohne zu murren und es in Frage zu stellen." beendete Evan den Satz. Das hatte er nun schon tausendmal gehört, und sich immer daran gehalten. Wirklich, was dachten seine Eltern wer er war? Er war viel zu feige um eine Rebellion anzuzetteln, oder irgendetwas zu kritisieren.

Seine Mutter richtete ihm mit übelgelaunter Miene die Haare, und betrachtete ihn höchst kritisch: „Und wie du dich anziehst, junger Mann! Wie ein Schlammblut von der Straße!" Sie zog an seiner Robe herum, obwohl ein normaler Mensch daran wahrscheinlich keinen Fehler entdeckt hätte.

Evan musste ein genervtes Augenrollen verbergen.

Endlich schien er in Crescentias Augen einigermaßen tauglich zu sein, sich Anderen zu zeigen. Wunderbar, selbst Raymond Doily hätte diesen Ordnungsfaktor nicht übertreffen können…oder vielleicht doch? Nun, Evan würde es gleich herausfinden.

Mit einem schmalen Wort des Abschiedes, verließ er das Anwesen der Rosiers und disappierte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

Plymouth. Dieser Name sagte Ulysses Rathburn etwas. Diese ganze Stadt, mitsamt ihrer Umgebung sagte ihm etwas…er stand am Rande einer weiten wilden Wiese, den Horizont begrenzten weitere Felder, Wälder, und im Süden zeichnete sich Plymouth selbst ab, die südenglische Hafenstadt.

Die Wiese hob sich leicht gen Himmel und oben auf diesem seichten Hügel, lag ein stattliches Haus, umgeben von einem schmiedeeisernen und efeubewachsenen Zaun.

Obwohl die Vergangenheit sonst so unnahbar und unbekannt war, hier hatte sie ihn eingeholt: In genau diesem Haus war er aufgewachsen, das wusste er genau, obwohl das Haus heute ganz anderes aussah, als zu Zeiten seiner Kindheit.

Komisch…war die Welt etwa so klein, oder war es tatsächlich kein Zufall, dass er sich genau auf dem Fleckchen Erde wiederfand, wo er mehr als ein Dutzend Jahre lang gelebt hatte?

„Die Doilys leben nicht schlecht, hm?" bemerkte Zebulon Huntsville. Die übrigen vier Todesser stimmten ihm zu.

„Die Doilys verdienen Unsummen mit dem Verkauf von Pelzen und seltenen Tieren." meldete sich Evan: „Mr. Doily hat uns einmal mit Silberwidderfellen beliefert, daher kennen wir ihn."

Erebus Nott pfiff anerkennend: „Ihr habt ja Kohle wie Heu, Rosier. Silberwidderfell ist eine Rarität, die Viecher sind fast ausgestorben, genau wie die Goldwidder."

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, am Gartentor angekommen, hatte Ulysses eine bessere Vorstellung vom Reichtum der Doilys. Sein altes Elternhaus war früher schon alles andere als eine arme Scheune gewesen, doch die Doilys hatten sich offenbar nicht lumpen lassen, und das Gebäude um einige Anbauten und ein weiteres Stockwerk ergänzt.

Ulysses wandte langsam den Blick, hinüber zu einem Stall, der zu seiner Zeit dort gestanden hatte. Sein Vater, Forester Rathburn, hatte magische Tierwesen gezüchtet und gut verdient, der Stall war damals gefüllt gewesen mit vielen seltenen Arten…doch von dem einst gutgepflegten Gebäude, war nicht mehr übrig als eine Ruine, von Brandspuren gezeichnet…stimmt, seine Eltern Forester und Bethesda waren durch ein Feuer umgekommen, das in dem Stall ausgebrochen war…wann war das gewesen? Irgendwann während seiner Schulzeit, oder?

Er schüttelte die Erinnerungen von sich. Es war unwichtig darüber nachzudenken, und Ulysses fühlte nichts, wenn er diesen Gedanken nachging. Keine Trauer, keine Melancholie: Es war belanglos.

Es verging kaum eine Minute, da traten drei Personen aus dem Doily Anwesen und öffneten den Todessern die Pforte des hohen Gartenzauns. Den jungen Mann identifizierte Ulysses als Raymond, einem alten Schulkameraden…obwohl man das Wort „Kamerad" hier deutlich überstrapazierte. Zumindest hatte Raymond gestern noch ein wenig mit ihm gewitzelt, wahrscheinlich überhaupt der Grund, warum er ihn jetzt so schnell wiedererkannte.

Der zweite Mann, ein älterer Herr, musste der Vater von Raymond sein, Mr. Doily, ein britischer Spitzenverdiener und nach allem was Ulysses gehört hatte, ein Kontaktmann Voldemorts.

Ulysses kannte ihn noch aus seiner Kindheit und Jugend, konnte aber nicht behaupten, ihn je gemocht zu haben. Mr. Doily war quasi der Chef seines Vaters gewesen.

Die dritte Person war eine Frau Anfang dreißig, mit einem Gesicht das man gleichermaßen als wunderschön und eiskalt bezeichnen konnte. Sie trug einen edlen, cremefarbenen Fellmantel, der in einem flauschigen Pelzkragen endete. Der Blick den sie Ulysses zuwarf war bedeutungsschwer, und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er diese Frau sehr gut kannte.

„Willkommen!" rief der alte Herr mit diplomatischer Höflichkeit: „Ich bin Reginald Doily, der Herr dieses bescheidenen Häuschens." Er gab jedem Todesser feierlich die Hand, und stellte dann die Beiden an seiner Seite vor: „Das hier ist mein Sohn, Raymond. Ihr habt ihn ja gestern bereits kennen gelernt. Und das hier-", er zog die Frau ein Stück weit zu sich heran: „-„-ist meine geliebte Ehefrau Imbellis. Wie ihr seht, bin ich ein echter Glückspilz."

Mr. Doily strahlte, Imbellis jedoch deutete lediglich ein spöttisches Lächeln an, reichte aber ebenfalls jedem Todesser standesgemäß die Hand.

Ulysses Hand ergriff sie als letztes, und sie suchte seinen Blick: „Hallo Ulysses." sagte sie lauernd: „Wer hätte gedacht das wir uns mal wiedersehen, hm?" Ein Augenzwinkern rundete das ganze noch ab.

…natürlich, wie konnte er Imbellis vergessen? Die verlogene Slytherinschönheit, die ihm während seines ersten Schuljahres in eine Menge Probleme gestürzt und, ganz nebenbei, ihm dabei auch noch seine Unschuld genommen hatte.

Imbellis Antiana Ermay, die dreckige Affäre seiner frühen Jugend…und jetzt war sie die Ehefrau von Mr. Doily und quasi die Stiefmutter von Raymond? Das war eine groteske Familiensituation, schließlich mochte Raymond gerade mal ein paar Jahre jünger sein als sie, und Ehemann Reginald war schätzungsweise siebzig.

Auch die anderen Todesser sahen etwas verdattert drein, Ulysses war also nicht der Einzige der sich wunderte.

Die Doilys führten sie ins Innere des Hauses und offenbar verstanden sie es, die Räume nur mit dem Kostspieligsten auszustatten. Der Marmorfußboden des Eingangsbereiches war schneeweiß und lupenrein poliert, überall standen alte Terrakottakrüge herum, mit seltenen Gewächsen in ihrem bauchigen Inneren. Und alles was aus Holz gefertigt war, war nur aus dem edelsten Tropenholz, auf jeder freien Ablage fanden frische Blumen ihren Platz.

Sie alle nahmen im Arbeitszimmer platz, Mr. Doily und Sohn Raymond strahlten ihnen schmierig entgegen, Imbellis schlug graziös ein Bein übers andere und warf Ulysses hin und wieder einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Er beschloss es zu ignorieren, er wusste ohnehin nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, sie spielte da mit den Fakten der Vergangenheit herum, während er noch mit den Kopfschmerzen kämpfte die seine Erinnerungsversuche heraufbeschwört hatten.

Während ein verängstigter Hauself ihnen Wein einschenkte, wandte sich Mr. Doily an Ulysses: „Wie nett dich hier zu haben, Ulysses Rathburn. Wir haben uns ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen, nicht seit diesem…tragischen Unfall deiner lieben Eltern."

Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern: „Auch nett was Sie aus meinem Elternhaus gemacht haben." lobte er aus der Not heraus…im Grunde hasste er es, wäre es nicht besser gewesen, alles so zu lassen?

Imbellis lächelte anrüchig: „Mein Mann ist leider noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Reste des Stalles abzureißen…vielleicht findest du dort ja noch ein kleines, verkohltes Andenken an deine Eltern, Ulysses?"

Mr. Doily warf seiner Ehefrau einen strafenden Blick zu, Raymond räusperte sich verhalten, aber Imbellis, ganz die Würde in Person, prostete Ulysses lediglich seelenruhig zu.

Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Imbellis diese Bemerkung nicht ausgesprochen hatte, um Ulysses zu verärgern, sondern es schien sich eher gegen die beiden anderen Doilys zu richten.

„Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen." wandte sich Mr. Doily dem eigentlichen Thema zu: „Der Dunkle Lord hat euch euern Auftrag genannt, ich hoffe ihr alle wisst, dass von Werwölfen immer eine Gefahr ausgeht, vor allem wenn sie abseits der Zivilisation leben. Möglich, dass sie erst zubeißen und dann Fragen stellen."

„Ich denke Gefahr besteht auch, weil nur drei von uns die russische Sprache beherrschen", gab Severus Snape zu bedenken: „Es könnte schnell zu Missverständnissen kommen."

„Es ist gut möglich, dass auch Werwölfe aus Großbritannien sich nach Russland zurückgezogen haben. Wenn dem so ist, könntet ihr schnell Kontaktmänner finden. Es gibt einen Werwolf namens Fenrir Greyback, dem ein kleines Rudel untersteht. Man hat vor Jahren das letzte Mal etwas von ihnen gehört, es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, das sie Großbritannien verlassen haben, um in der Kolonie Unterschlupf zu suchen. Hier hatten die Werwölfe nie einen guten Stand, in Osteuropa sieht es anders aus…dort gibt es mehr als genug Rückzugsflächen." sagte Mr. Doily und nippte an seinem Wein.

„Schon, aber wir können nicht unbedingt mit englischen Werwölfen rechnen. Demnach sind Raymond Doily, Ulysses Rathburn und ich die Einzigen, die mit den Werwölfen in Kontakt treten können. Wenn es zu Ausfällen kommt, bedeutet das die Gefährdung der gesamten Mission." Severus Stimme blieb kühl, und war nicht einmal besonders kritisch. Er schien lediglich Fakten aufzuzählen.

Ulysses probierte den Wein, doch der wollte nicht schmecken, selbst kostspielige Tropfen hatten ihre Schwächen. Imbellis warf ihm ein wissendes Lächeln zu und strich sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht...an ihrem Ohrläppchen hing ein gigantischer, eisblauer Edelstein, wahrscheinlich der übertriebenste Ohrschmuck aller Zeiten.

„Ich denke der Dunkle Lord setzt sein vollstes Vertrauen in euch." lächelte Mr. Doily süffisant: „Die Mission wird nicht scheitern, er hat sie geplant."

Aus Sicherheitsgründen zweifelte niemand diese Aussage an.

Severus, der als Einzigster den edlen Wein nicht mal eines Blickes würdigte, fand jedoch schon bald wieder ein neues Thema: „Was interessiert Sie eigentlich an der Kolonie, Mr. Doily?"

„Einzig die potentielle Kampfesstärke. Werwölfe in den Reihen der Verbündeten zu haben, wäre ein großer Gewinn für den Dunklen Lord. Und meine Wenigkeit ist ein Befürworter seiner Ideen, ein schneller Sieg unseres Lords, liegt mir sehr am Herzen." antwortete der alte Herr, das selbstgefällige Lächeln verbreitete sich sogar noch, Sohn Raymond kopierte dieses penetrante Grinsen auf der Stelle.

Severus nickte, schien aber nicht ganz zufrieden mit der schön dahergesagten Antwort.

„So, kommen wir zu dem Grund, warum ihr heute überhaupt herkommen solltet", Doily rieb sich die Hände: „Mein Sohn hat vor kurzem eine Karte erwerben können, die sehr interessant ist. Daraufhin, suchten wir den Dunklen Lord auf, um mit ihm unser Wissen zu teilen. _Liam!"_

Der, nachdem Doily da gerufen hatte, betrat wenig später das Arbeitszimmer, in der Hand ein gerahmter Fetzen Pergament. Ulysses achtete aber keine drei Sekunden auf den Gegenstand.

„Das hier ist einer meiner wenigen Mitarbeiter, ein kompetenter Mann. Liam Evonshare."

Ja, das hatte Ulysses auch schon erkannt. Liam, ein gleichaltriger Gryffindor, mit dem Ulysses früher nur in den allerseltensten Fällen zurechtgekommen war…verdammt, noch ein bekanntes Gesicht am heutigen Tage, und das obwohl Ulysses sich für seine Vergangenheit einen Dreck scherte. Er hatte eine Gegenwart, warum musste er mit dem belästigen, was früher war?

Liam musterte ihn mit einem anfangs verwunderten Blick, der sich aber rasch wieder neutralisierte. Ulysses schirmte seine Augen mit seiner linken Hand ab und gab vor, gerade etwas Interessantes auf dem Boden entdeckt zu haben.

Liam übergab Doily den Rahmen und verschwand wieder wortlos, was Ulysses nur recht war. Jetzt konnte er sich mit Doilys toller Karte ablenken, die den Todessern schon vor die Nase gehalten wurde.

Severus beugte sich ein wenig vornüber und studierte das vergilbte Pergament: „Eine Karte eines russischen Landstriches." bemerkte er: „Dort ist die Stadt Yaroslava eingetragen."

„Wo steht das? Das sind doch nur irgendwelche Zeichen" sagte Evan verwirrt, Severus schenkte ihm ein Augenrollen: „Das ist das kyrillische Alphabet, natürlich kannst du das nicht lesen."

Evan biss sich auf die Unterlippe und mimte den Emotionslosen.

Severus analytischer Blick strich wieder über die Karte und brannte sich schließlich in einen bestimmten Punkt: „Dieses Dorf Vetlevo…ich bin heute alle Karten durchgegangen, die ich von dem Gebiet finden konnte, aber ein Dorf namens Vetlevo habe ich nie entdeckt."

Mr. Doily nickte anerkennend: „Ein kluger Junge. Das ist auch genau der Grund, warum diese Karte so wertvoll ist: Der Name Vetlevo taucht sonst nirgendwo auf, weder auf anderen Karten, noch in der Literatur. Einzig auf dieser Karte…und wenn man genau hinsieht, erkennt man noch weitere Merkwürdigkeiten."

Alle sechs Todesser lehnten sich nun vor und starrten das Stück Pergament an…das gar kein Pergament war. Kalliope, als Dunkle Heilerin hatte sie natürlich ein geschultes Auge, erkannte es als Erste: „Diese Struktur…die Karte besteht aus Tier- oder Menschenhaut, richtig?"

„Und über dem Dorf Vetlevo ist ein Voll-, Halb-, und Neumond eingezeichnet." bemerkte Severus.

Mr. Doily gab ihnen beide recht: „Allerdings. In den seltensten Fällen kommen Magier oder Muggel auf die Idee, eine Karte auf einem Stück Haut zu zeichnen…und Monde zu malen, die über Dörfer schweben, ist auch höchst ungewöhnlich. Ich schätze diese Karte ist das Werk eines Werwolfes und Vetlevo ist nicht nur ein einfaches Dorf, es ist ihre Kolonie."

Die Todesser waren durchaus interessiert, nur Imbellis Doily seufzte höchst gelangweilt und ihr Fuß wippte hin und her: „Das ist doch vollkommen egal, Reginald!" schnarrte sie: „Ob diese Kolonie nun Vetlevo oder Bellissimo heißt, wen interessierts? Hauptsache ist doch, dass die Kolonie irgendwo nordöstlich der Muggelstadt liegt."

Ein Muskel zuckte in Mr. Doilys Wange und Raymond schüttelte den Kopf: „Könntest du bitte rausgehen, Imbellis?" zischte er: „Wen du dich langweilst, dann wär´s besser wenn du verschwindest."

Imbellis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihre Nasenspitze kroch ein wenig näher gen Zimmerdecke: „Nur unter einer Bedingung." sagte sie kühl.

Mr. Doily und Raymond waren sofort ganz Ohr.

„Ich möchte mich mit Mr. Rathburn unterhalten, ein alter Schulkamerad von mir."

Die Blicke schwappten hinüber zu Ulysses.

„Schulkamerad?" echote Raymond amüsiert: „Komm schon, ich weiß ganz genau dass ihr mal was miteinander hattet!"

Mr. Doilys Kiefer sackte ein wenig abwärts: „Unsinn!" wies er seinen Sohn zurecht: „Imbellis war Jungfrau als ich sie geheiratet habe!"

Imbellis lächelte zufrieden und wandte sich mit frostigem Blick an Raymond: „Wie kannst du nur behaupten ich hätte mich früher herumgetrieben?" fragte sie zuckersüß: „Du beleidigst mich!"

„Hast du gehört, Raymond?" mischte sich Doily wieder ins Geschehen: „Du beleidigst meine Frau! Es gehört sich nicht eine Dame zu beleidigen." Er wandte sich an Ulysses: „Wenn ihr Freunde wart, dann habt ihr sicher viel zu erzählen nicht wahr? Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne das Zimmer verlassen."

Seine Pflicht verletzen? Ulysses war nicht interessiert, aber Imbellis war schon aufgesprungen, hatte ihn bei der Hand gegriffen und dirigierte ihn aus dem Arbeitszimmer: „Natürlich will er!" sagte sie stellvertretend: „Wiedersehensfreude ist schließlich die schönste Freude!"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wichtiges Kommentar:** Die **Hogwarts** **Schulgeschichten** gehen übrigens **weiter** ;)

Schnell anklicken und lesen, war gar nicht so leicht nach einer halbjährigen Pause weiterzuschreiben

**Kommentar:** Für all die, die DdK ohne Vorwissen lesen: Also, man merkt schon das diese FF stellenweise sehr auf die Hogwarts-Schulgeschichten aufbaut. Wer also mal ein wenig Zeit hat, dem kann ich nur empfehlen die Hogwarts Geschichten zu lesen, auch wenn es da nicht um Severus oder Evan geht. Es ist trotzdem eine sehr kurzweilige FF, für die es noch nie negative Kritik gegeben hat.

Sorry, ich glaube in dem Kapitel finden sich tausend Flüchtigkeitsfehler…ist nicht leicht zu korrigieren, wenn die Eltern dauernd rumnerven und in mein Zimmer stürmen

**Nightwish: **Ui, nicht schlecht, dass du dich sogar an Raymond erinnerst, obwohl der bisher nur ganz kurz in Hogwarts 1962 vorkam. Kompliment ;)

Ich glaube wenn du ihn jetzt schon hasst, dann wirst du ihn demnächst verfluchen. Er ist so herrlich ölig und schmierig (Nicht umsonst heißt er schließlich D**oil**y), ich persönlich mag ihn absolut gerne. Ich glaube er könnte der Cousin von Gilderoy sein XD (hey, gute Idee, dass muss ich mir gleich mal notieren)

**Seline Snape: **Danke verbeug

**Tami9: **Dauert nicht mehr lang, dann kriegst du die Werwölfe zu sehen

Das es zu Reiberein kommen kann, weil Zebulon das zweite Kommando hat, hast du gut erkannt, er ist eben kein Heiliger


	19. Kapitel 19

**19. Ulysses Rathburn: Alte Liebschaft**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Voldemorts Schönrederei und der Cruciatus machten ihn zu einem Todesser_

Imbellis Doily: _Die sehr viel jüngere Ehefrau von Mr. Doily. Ulysses frühe Jugendliebe_

Liam Evonshare: _Arbeitet für die Doilys. Ein Experte für Tierwesen aller Art_

Severus Snape: _Todesser. Siebzehn Jahre alt, verließ erst vor wenigen Monaten Hogwarts_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Ex-Slytherin. Todesser auf Wunsch seiner Eltern. Ein scheinbar rückratloser Schönling_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und eine Dunkle Heilerin im Auftrag Voldemorts_

Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott: _Zwei brutale Todesser, Zebulon ist riesig, Erebus klein und dicklich_

Mr. Doily Senior (Reginald): _Der Vater von Raymond. __Ebenfalls ein geübter Geschäftsmann_

Raymond Doily: _Ein öliger Geschäftsmann. Penetranter Schönling mit Autoverkäufer-Lächeln_

Erinys und Elicius Norcross: _Todesser. Ulysses weiß nicht, dass sie Verräter waren. Seine Verlobte Erinys ist tot und ihr Bruder Elicius sitzt seit kurzem in Askaban_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Ein neuer Auftrag wurde erteilt: Eine Gruppe Todesser soll sich nach Russland aufmachen, um die Bewohner einer Werwolfskolonie als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Doch noch muss an dem Plan etwas herumgefeilt werden, aus diesem Grund besuchen sie die Doilys, eine Familie mit guten Kontakten. Mr. Doily erwarb erst vor kurzem eine Karte, in der das Dorf Vetlevo eingezeichnet ist, bei dem es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um die Kolonie handelt._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 8. Oktober 1977_

„Bei den Klauen Salazars, die siehst verdammt scheiße aus, Ulysses." Das war der erste Satz, den er von Imbellis Doily, ehemals Imbellis Ermay, zu hören kriegte, nachdem sie das Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatten.

Ulysses warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick über die Schulter zu, Imbellis Grinsen war kalt wie Eis: „Freust du dich mich wiederzusehen, Kleiner?"

Er wand seine Hand aus der Ihrigen: „Es ist mir vollkommen egal, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Imbellis legte den Kopf schief. Verglichen mit dem Bild der Jugendlichen Imbellis, hatte sie sich verändert. Ihre langen Goldhaare von damals reichten ihr kaum mehr bis zur Schulter, und ihr schönes Gesicht war kühler geworden, als hätte sich eine seichte Schicht aus Alter und Frost über ihre Haut gelegt.

„Es ist dir egal?" fragte sie gespielt schockiert: „Das ist nicht nett…"

Aber auch das war Ulysses vollkommen egal. Er wandte sich von ihr ab, um in das Arbeitszimmer zurückzukehren, in dem sich die anderen versammelt hatten. Er hatte nicht vor etwas zu verpassen.

Imbellis packte ihn erneut am Handgelenk: „Du bist also ein Todesser…wer hätte das gedacht, hm? Nach dem Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ nahm ich an du wärst tot."

Schön, einen Blick zurück gönnte sich Ulysses noch: „Artikel?" fragte er unsicher: „Was denn für ein Artikel?"

Imbellis rollte mit den Augen: „Tu nicht so blöd." mahnte sie ihn scharf: „Ich habe dich auch nicht rausgelotst um mit dir darüber zu reden…allerdings…dass du ein Todesser bist hat etwas." Sie lächelte ihn anzüglich an und irgendein Instinkt in ihm reagierte darauf mit Interesse. Imbellis schien das sehr wohl zu spüren, mit ihrer zarten Hand, strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zurück: „Du warst früher so ein niedlicher Junge", hauchte sie versonnen: „Ich habe eigentlich damit gerechnet, das du zu einem wirklich gutaussehenden Mann heranreifen würdest…statt dessen siehst du ziemlich erledigt aus, überhaupt nicht mehr hübsch. Woran liegt es? Bekommst du zuwenig Schlaf oder hast du zuviel Sex?"

Die Zeit war tatsächlich spurlos an ihrem miesen Charakter vorbeigezogen.

„Ich bekomme genug Schlaf, danke." Ulysses Geduld sank: „Momentan bin ich nur ein wenig…krank."

Imbellis schien das nicht wirklich zu interessieren, Mitgefühl war nicht ihre Schwäche, Mitgefühl war bei ihr nie _vorhanden_ gewesen…obwohl sich Ulysses momentan auch nicht mehr so ganz daran erinnern konnte, was _ihm_ Mitgefühl eigentlich mal bedeutet hatte.

„Und? Hast du schon jemanden umgebracht?" jetzt glitzerten ihre blauen Augen tatsächlich aufmerksam.

Ulysses ließ sich zu einem Nicken herab.

„Wen? Wie?"

„Was interessiert dich das? Ich weiß nicht wer das war, der Dunkle Lord hat mir gezeigt wie der Todesfluch funktioniert, und ich hab ihn benutzt." Sehr viel ausgeschmückter war es auch in der Wirklich nicht zugegangen. Einfach Zauberstab ausgestreckt, Todesfluch ausgesprochen. Fertig. Morden war das einfachste der Welt, warum empfanden andere es bloß als grausam? Ulysses hatte gar nichts empfunden, die Sache mit den Schuldgefühlen war eine einzige, große Lüge.

Imbellis schnaufte: „Tse, du bist ja noch ein Anfänger." schnarrte sie.

„Aha."

„Der Todesfluch, was ist das schon? Ein Langweiler bist du."

Ulysses Augenbrauen senkten sich ein Stückweit, irgendwo kochte Wut in ihm…lag es an Imbellis unnahbarer Schönheit? An ihrem Egoismus? Er konnte diese Frau nicht ausstehen, sie war ebenso kalt wie ein Stück Eis, wo war ihre Verletzlichkeit? Ohne diese Verletzlichkeit, fühlte Ulysses sich irgendwie eingeschüchtert, obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen würde, aber er fühlte sich entwaffnet.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich das du so einen alten Bastard geheiratet hast, Imbellis?" versuchte er die Eishülle zu durchbrechen, die das kleine vertrocknete Herz, welches sie vielleicht noch besaß, fest versiegelte.

Imbellis spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Geld, vielleicht?" lächelte sie siegessicher.

„Aha…und du hast ihm wirklich angeschnackt du wärest die Jungfräulichkeit in Person?"

Sie zog einen unschuldigen Schmollmund: „Och, so keusch wie ich aussehe?"

Ulysses Zorn kochte weiter auf, schlug Wellen die gegen sein Innerstes brachen und seine Hände zitterten: „Du hast mich schon immer krank gemacht, Imbellis! Du warst von Anfang an unfähig zu irgendwelchen menschlichen Gefühlen, du bist widerlich!"

„Und wer von uns beiden ist der Todesser, hm?" Ihre Worte wurden zu Stacheln, die sich ihm entgegenreckten: „_Du_ bist der Mörder, Ulysses! _Ich_ bin nur ein kleines, süßes Mädchen."

Er schlug zu bevor er noch tiefer in diesem Strudel aus Zorn versinken würde. Der Schlag traf sie mitten in ihr verlogenes, vereistes Gesicht und sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert, gegen die Wand. Imbellis hielt sich keuchend das linke Auge, sie krümmte sich kurz, aber schon eine Sekunde später war dieses ekelerregende Grinsen in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt: „Du bist ja echt geschädigt, Ulysses!"

Den nächsten Faustschlag platzierte er absichtlich direkt neben ihrem linken Ohr, doch sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als seine Faust einschlug. Sie grinste weiter…ihre Nasenspitze jetzt direkt vor seiner eigenen: „Du bist ja süß, Uly…" lachte sie glockenhell. Es tat in den Ohren weh: „Süß und gestört, und der Dunkle Lord musste dir zeigen wie das mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ funktioniert!"

Ulysses packte sie am Kinn, bevor die anderen sie noch hören würden. Sein Herz hämmerte vor Wut, und in seiner Brust traktierte ihn ein Feuer, das ihn zum Zittern brachte: Er _hasste_ diese Frau, dieses Grinsen!

„Ich schwör dir Imbellis, wenn du nicht aufhörst-"

„Was? Willst du mich umbringen?" Sie spielte die übertrieben Verängstigte, aber ihre folgenden Worte waren ehrlich: „Dann mach doch Uly, soll ich dir zeigen wo du meinen Körper vergraben kannst ja? Der Platz mit den meisten Maden, den meisten Würmern, den meisten-"

Er presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund, und ihre Worte verloren sich im begeisterten, fanatischen Gemurmel.

„Du bist so krank…du bist komplett wahnsinnig…", irgendwie hatte er zu tief in ihrer Seele geschürft, er fühlte sich wie am Rande eines Abgrundes, obwohl er sich doch selbst schon in einem solchen befand. Seine Hand rutschte auf ihre Schulter, und sie grinste noch immer.

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, das sie ohnehin direkt voreinander standen, und ihre Körper sich bereits berührt hatten, als sie noch Mord und Totschlag zum Thema hatten…zumindest löste sich die Eskalation von selbst auf, als Imbellis ihn auf sehr stürmische, aggressive Art begann zu küssen…und irgendwie schloss er sich dem einfach an, und weil sie ohnehin nichts anderes füreinander empfanden als Wut und Abscheu, wurde daraus ein noch aggressiveres Spiel.

Keine vier Meter trennten sie von der Tür, die zu dem Arbeitszimmer führte, in dem die anderen Todesser saßen und die Mission besprachen…irgendwie würde es ein ziemlich komisches Bild abgeben, wenn einer von ihnen jetzt die Tür öffnen, und sie beide hier an der Wand sehen würde. Und Imbellis neigte wirklich zu einem widerlichen Humor, ihren Höhepunkt feierte sie mit voller Absicht so laut, dass er wahrscheinlich noch unterm Dach zu hören war…Ulysses hoffte, die anderen würden es geflissentlich ignorieren.

„Das hat mir gefallen." Imbellis stieß ihn unsanft von sich und wie immer grinste sie: „Kommst du morgen wieder her? Dann könnten wir die Sache wiederholen."

„Sorry, zum Glück bin ich morgen nicht mehr hier, sondern in Russland." Er war richtig froh darüber, auf eine zweite Imbellis würde er dort sicher nicht stoßen.

„Ich hab das Gefühl du hasst mich, kann das sein, Uly?"

„Wer könnte so ein eiskaltes Biest wie dich mögen, hm?"

Imbellis schien sich an den Gedanken nicht im Geringsten zu stören, im Gegenteil, ihre Augen glitzerten wie nach einer Lobeshymne. Ulysses wurde übel.

Er zog seine Sachen zu Recht, Imbellis dachte nicht daran für ihre eigene Ordnung zu sorgen, sie genoss offensichtlich dass sie an den meisten und wichtigsten Stellen unbekleidet war. Ulysses hätte sich nicht einmal groß gewundert, wenn sie sich so im Arbeitszimmer blicken lassen würde, anscheinend kannte ihre Provokation keinerlei Grenzen.

Genauso wenig wie ihre Selbstzerstörung…Imbellis war schon immer jemand gewesen, der offenbar kein Verständnis für Gefühle besaß. Andere Menschen und Tiere schien sie überhaupt nicht richtig wahrzunehmen…wahrscheinlich war sie auch der festen Überzeugung, die Welt würde aufhören zu existieren, wenn sie einmal nicht mehr da sein sollte.

„Das erklärt auch, warum du es mit diesem alten Kerl aushältst." Er lächelte schmal: „Du Pseudo-Jungfrau treibst es doch bestimmt mit jedem."

Imbellis verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust: „Mann, bist du klug…wirklich, da bist du ja fast schneller draufgekommen als meine Hauselfe."

Er widerstand dem Drang erneut zuzuschlagen, was sich als schwer gestaltete, denn Imbellis ganzes Wesen war wie dafür gemacht, sie zu hassen: „Vorsicht, ich bin kurz davor mich zu vergessen." zischte er.

Sie rollte ungerührt mit den Augen: „Ja, das darfst du auch…aber wenn du mich ermordest, dann bitte nicht bloß mit dem Todesfluch…bitte." Wieder war da dieser fanatische Glanz in ihren Augen, als sie Ulysses anfixierte wie ein Rettungsseil auf stürmischer See.

Ulysses schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte entschuldigend: „Vielleicht später…vielleicht nie. Wahrscheinlich verdienst du es so oder so zu leiden."

Sie schmiegte ihren nackten Körper wieder gegen seinen, schlang die Arme fest um seinen Hals und flüsterte davon, wie sehr sie es genießen würde durch ihn zu leiden. Ulysses hätte ihr ewig zuhören können, wie sie ihm ihre kranken Gedanken ins Ohr raunte, als er jemanden sah, der gerade das Zimmer betrat, in dem sie ihre kleine Liaison abgehalten hatten.

Es war Liam Evonshare, der Gryffindor aus Ulysses Schulzeiten. Nicht verwunderlich, dass sich Liam zu einem hochgewachsenen und gutaussehenden Mann entwickelt hatte, doch sein Blick war noch immer so bemerkenswert kühl wie damals.

„Ich hätte mir das zwischen euch eigentlich denken können." sagte er gelassen, die Arme waren verschränkt und er sah ruhig von einem zum anderen: „Imbellis und Ulysses…welch überraschendes Wunder."

Imbellis zog ihre spitze Nase kraus und löste sich wieder von Ulysses. Sie war noch immer so gut wie unbekleidet, als sie sich Liam zuwand, doch das schien keinen der beiden auch nur im Geringsten zu stören.

„Mal wieder am rumschnüffeln, Liam? Du kommst ungelegen."

Liam beachtete sie nicht weiter, er richtete den Blick seiner hellen Augen auf Ulysses: „So, du bist also ein Todesser. Und Elicius wurde vor einigen Tagen inhaftiert und sitzt nun in Askaban…ich schätze mal, dann war deine Erinys auch eine von euch, ja?" Seine Stimme war so ruhig, wie sie unterschwellig schnippisch war.

Typisch Liam.

„Allerdings." bestätigte Ulysses schulternzuckend.

„Ja, ihr drei ward schon immer unzertrennlich. Aber Erinys ist tot, es stand sogar in der Zeitung. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so schnell mit einer anderen abgibst…und ausgerechnet Imbellis? Ich nahm an, du hättest aus deinem Fehler von damals gelernt?"

„Salazar, bist du ein Spießer, Liam. Sieht das hier etwa aus, wie die große Liebe?" blaffte Imbellis genervt: „Man, mach die Augen auf. Wir hatten _Sex_ an einer _Wand_."

Liam schenkte ihr ein schiefes Räubergrinsen: „Ja, so wie mit jedem vor ihm, nicht wahr? Das heißt, ich habe sogar eine ziemlich genau Vorstellung von deinen Gewohnheiten, während ich hier arbeite, fliegen die Männer ein und aus."

Imbellis schnaubte nur, setzte sich in Bewegung und stolzierte wie der Inbegriff einer echten Lady nahe an Liam vorbei…nun gut, eine sehr unbekleidete Lady: „Vielleicht bist du ja nur neugierig, Liam…deine süße Frau ist ja hübsch, aber sieh wie schön ich bin…" raunte sie ihm zu, Liam packte sie an den Schultern und dirigierte sie in Richtung Treppe: „Geh nach oben und zieh dir was über." sagte er mit einer lieben Stimme, als ob er mit einem kleinen, scheuen Kind sprechen würde: „Ich werde den Hauselfen sagen, dass du unbedingt eine gesunde Mahlzeit brauchst."

Imbellis ging dem tatsächlich nach, ein wenig störrisch zwar, aber die Idee erschien ihr offensichtlich als durchaus annehmbar. Liam blickte noch eine Zeit treppaufwärts, wahrscheinlich um sich zu vergewissern, dass Imbellis nicht heimlich lauschte, bevor er sich Ulysses zuwand.

„Sie ist ein wenig eigenartig." bemerkte er, während Liam ihn streng musterte.

„Ach ist sie das ja?" Liam war belustigt: „Die liebe Imbellis ist mehr als nur gemeingefährlich. Sie ist krank…und das meine ich ernst. Wahrscheinlich hat sie dir lang und breit von ihren Phantasien erzählt, habe ich recht?"

Ulysses nickte leichtfertig. Offenbar sollte man Imbellis zweifelhaften Geisteszustand besser immer im Auge behalten.

„Was hat dich zu den Todessern getrieben?" erkundigte sich Liam. Es klang nicht so, als ob ihm diese Tatsache in irgendeiner Art Respekt einflößte, Männern und Frauen gegenüberzustehen, die die Todesserkluft trugen schien er als weitestgehend normal zu empfinden.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…", Ulysses stockte. Hier bewegte er sich innerhalb der Grenze seiner verlorene Erinnerung und seine Kopfschmerzen begannen in Schüben gegen seine Schädeldecke zu hämmern: „Der Dunkle Lord hat mich vor einem feigen Angriff gerettet." sagte er schließlich. Zumindest entsprach das den Tatsachen der Nacherzählung.

So ganz überzeugt schien Liam nicht, er zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Da musst du dem Dunklen Lord ja sehr viel bedeutet haben, wenn er dich einfach so rettet, obwohl du noch gar kein Todesser bist. Womit hast du das verdient?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht? Ulysses, das ist aber ziemlich schlecht wenn du nicht einmal darüber Bescheid weißt." Liam schüttelte theatralisch mit dem Kopf, offenbar hatte er sich selbst bereits ein Urteil darüber gebildet.

Ulysses erinnerte sich inzwischen besser an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit, bis auf einige Gedächtnislücken die hier und da klafften: Ulysses, eigentlich zu Recht ein Ravenclaw, war nie besonders gut weggekommen, ständig hatte er es geschafft sich in Problemen zu verstricken, aus denen er sich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr befreien konnte. Irgendwie war somit das Gerücht hängen geblieben, er sei nicht gerade der Hellste, was natürlich nicht stimmte (und jeder wusste das), aber dennoch hielt man sich bei Laune, indem man über ihn amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

Und genau wie Ulysses in diesem Moment dachte _typisch Liam_, dachte Liam wahrscheinlich gerade das Selbe: _Typisch Ulysses._

Liams ewig berechnender Ausdruck in den Augen wurde ein wenig milder, als er an Ulysses herantrat, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sich tatsächlich dazu herabließ, ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen: „Tut mir leid zu hören, dass deine Erinys nicht mehr da ist. Unsere bissige Slytherinschlange…schade um die Vergangenheit."

Ulysses lächelte schmal: „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist mir egal."

Irritation flackerte kurz in Liams hellen Augen auf, aber bevor Ulysses sich dessen überhaupt wirklich sicher war, verschwand dieser Ausdruck auch schon wieder. Stattdessen straffte er sich und rollte kurz den Kopf im Nacken: „Also, wir sollten in das Arbeitszimmer zurückkehren, mein Arbeitgeber Mr. Doily wird mich ohnehin jeden Moment zu sich rufen."

Jetzt war es an Ulysses, dem Größeren einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen: „Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, da erhob sich tatsächlich schon Mr. Doilys Stimme und gellte an ihre Ohren: _„Liam!"_

Wie aufs Stichwort…während Ulysses sich noch die Zeit nahm, leicht mit der Stirn zu runzeln, lächelte Liam ihn schon siegessicher an: „Na? Was habe ich gesagt?"

Sie betraten also erneut den Raum, in dem die Doilys und die übrigen fünf Todesser noch immer die Lage besprachen. Sie waren inzwischen bei ihrer dritten Runde Wein angekommen, und Kalliope Milanos Zunge wurde langsam schwer.

Ulysses setzte sich still zu ihnen, einzig Zebulon Huntsville warf ihm einen vielsagenden, leicht amüsierten Blick zu…Imbellis Lustgebrüll schien er wohl richtig gedeutet zu haben.

Bevor Mr. Doily überhaupt im Stande war, mit der Unterredung fortzufahren, läutete erneut die Stunde der übertrieben Gastfreundschaft. Reihum wurden ihnen die teuersten Zigarren angeboten, alle außer Severus und Kalliope – die noch immer mit dem Wein kämpfte – bedienten sich.

Rauchen…noch so eine Angewohnheit die Ulysses während seiner Genesung fast vergessen hatte. Wie konnte er nur?

Liam war der einzige der noch stand, er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und ähnelte einem düsteren Geschäftsmann. Mr. Doily wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf ihn, die Zigarre zwischen den altersgelben Zähnen geklemmt: „Mein Mitarbeiter Mr. Evonshare wird euch übrigens morgen begleiten. Keine Sorge, der Dunkle Lord begrüßte diese Entscheidung selbstverständlich. Liam hat ein geschicktes Händchen um Umgang mit Lebewesen, niemand der ihm je bei der Arbeit zugesehen hat, wird das bezweifeln können. Er lässt sich für diese Mission allerdings auch sehr gut bezahlen."

Die anderen fünf Todesser sahen dennoch skeptisch aus, Kalliope hickste leise. Ulysses beschloss seinen alten Freund-Feind ein wenig zu unterstützen: „Ich gebe Ihnen Recht Mr. Doily. Zu unserer Schulzeit hat Liam es geschafft, sich mit irgend so einem Pferdewesen Mischling anzufreunden, die übrigen Schüler hätten sich nicht einmal in die Nähe getraut."

Liam lächelte charmant: „Oh vielen Dank, Ulysses. Ein Lob aus deinem Mund lässt sich nur unschwer aufwiegen, selbst mit Gold."

Mr. Doily fühlte sich bestätigt: „Mit Liam und meinem Sohn Raymond als Experten für Tierwesen aller Art, seid ihr auf der sicheren Seite. Sie werden ganz bestimmt an eure Kompetenz heranreichen."

Kompetenz?

Wirklich? Evan Rosier schien bereits halb weggedöst zu sein, Erebus Nott betrachtete versonnen die wabernden Ringe seines Zigarrenrauches und Kalliopes kleine Hickser hatten unverkennbar an Gewalt zugenommen…ein fabelhafter Trupp, wie dafür geschaffen sich in eine schwere Mission in Osteuropa zu stürzen und bis zum Umfallen zu kämpfen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ihr dürft euch freuen, denn der ellenlange Prolog ist nun beendet. Schon im nächsten Kapitel setzen die Todesser einen deutlichen Schritt über die Landesgrenze von Russland.

Da ich mal wieder weit voraus geschrieben habe (auf meinem Rechner ist die FF schon über 200 Seiten lang), wage ich zu behaupten, das DdK sehr, sehr viel länger werden wird als DuR (ca. 260 Seiten).

**Nightwish:** Ulysses erinnert sich an die Doilys, weil er direkt mit ihnen konfrontiert wird. Er erinnert sich ja auch an Plymouth, Liam und Imbellis, aber alles nur weil sie wieder in seinem Leben auftauchen. Ansonsten sind aber die Erinnerungen bezüglich der Folterung futsch, dafür hat Voldemort sicher gesorgt…aber na ja….du kennst ja den Rest XD

**Seline Snape: **Ja…Sev stellt, obwohl er der Jüngste ist, die meisten klar in den Schatten. Er ist nun mal ein kluger Bursche ;)

**Tami9: **In der Tat, Imbellis war die große Überraschung XD

Aber wie du jetzt siehst, sie hat sich extrem verschlimmert (war das eigentlich noch möglich?). Auch wenn es momentan noch nicht danach aussieht, sie wird später noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Ich persönlich finde dieses miese Weibstück absolut klasse XD

**Black Zora: **Naja,Reviewtechnisch war ich noch nie Spitzenreiter XD

Gut, ist natürlich schade, aber ich habe es aufgegeben mich darüber aufzuregen, dass schlechte Slash FFs grundsätzlich zehn Mal mehr Reviews bekommen, als wirklich gute FFs.

Aber erst einmal danke für dein Review, schön dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Was die Gewalt angeht: Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, es nicht zu überspitzen. Aber manchmal muss es halt sein, genau wie es manchmal Dutzende Kapitel lang friedlich zugehen wird.


	20. Kapitel 20

**20. Severus Snape: Yaroslava**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Voldemorts Wort ist Gesetz: Auf seinen Befehl hin, soll eine kleine Gruppe Todesser einen Ort namens Vetlevo aufsuchen, von dem behauptet wird, es würde sich um eine Werwolfskolonie handeln. Potentielle neue Mitstreiter für Lord Voldemorts Kampf also, doch niemand rechnet wirklich damit, dass sich diese Werwölfe auch leicht überzeugen lassen…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 9. Oktober 1977_

Ein Dunstgemisch aus kühlem Morgennebel und penetranten Diesel lag über der Stadt Yaroslava. Sie standen nahe der großen Hauptstraße, die Risse im Asphalt zogen sich dahin wie alte Flusspfade, klapprige Autos waren ebenso häufig vertreten wie überladene Holzkarren, wahlweise gezogen von Eseln oder Mulis.

Severus Snape hatte wieder einmal einen Punkt in seinem Leben erreicht, an dem er zugeben musste, dass sein Dasein als Halbblut viele Vorteile mit sich brachte. Zumindest kam er sich nicht völlig fremd vor, hier in Russland, er wusste was Elektrizität, Kühlschränke und Verbrennungsmotoren waren…im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen seiner sieben Begleiter. Lediglich bei dem Nicht-Todesser Liam Evonshare hatte Severus das Gefühl, er stamme aus einem ähnlichen Umkreis, und war wahrscheinlich auch ein Halbblut.

Es war früh am Morgen und Yaroslava erwachte zeitig. Kugelrunde Frauen, viele mit weniger Zähnen im Mund als Finger an der Hand, erledigten erste Arbeiten, schleppten Wasser, hingen die Wäsche auf, oder warteten auf den Postboten. Die Männer lasen vornehmlich Zeitung und diskutierten in kleinen Grüppchen darüber, Severus analysierte jeden Wortfetzen genau; die Politik der Muggel war ihm weder fremd, unbegreiflich noch empfand er sie als uninteressant.

„Ich finde die Muggel hier leben ziemlich eigenartig." kommentierte Kalliope Milano die Szene, die sich um sie herum abspielte. Und tatsächlich, alles an dieser Kleinstadt war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Modernem und Altbewehrtem, selbst der blindeste Magier hätte es bemerkt.

Aus einem Laden wehte der Duft fettigen Fleisches und Weißkohl, der Mann hinter dem Tresen trank einen morgendlichen Pflaumenschnaps und starrte gebannt auf einen kleinen Schwarzweißfernseher, der nur ein kümmerliches Bild empfing.

„Wir brechen auf." befahl Zebulon und scheuchte sie weiter: „Der Anti-Apparations Schutz beginnt gleich hier und da wartet noch ein langer Fußmarsch auf uns…man, wie sehr ich Fußmärsche hasse."

Sie passierten einen chaotischen Markt, der auf einer Freifläche neben der Straße errichtet wurden war. Die Stände waren irgendwie aus Holzbrettern, Wellblech und Kisten zusammengezimmert worden, überall gab es Knoblauch, Kräuter, ein wenig zu alten Fisch, Gemüse und Fleisch zu kaufen…und ein paar Tiere, Kalliope warf einen schockierten Blick auf zwei Hennen, die in einem winzigen Käfig eingepfercht waren, und Evan Rosier wurde fast von einer kolerischen Eselin gebissen, als er dem Tier aus Versehen zu nahe kam.

Zebulon Huntsville war auch hier ein Riese, und so schob er sich einfach durch die Menschenmenge, wie ein Eisbrecher durch eine dünne Eisschicht. So ganz unauffällig war ihre Reisegemeinschaft ohnehin nicht…sie sprachen Englisch und sahen allgemein ein wenig anderes aus, als die hier Heimischen. Ihre Magierroben taten auch ihr üblichstes, obwohl jeder von ihnen schon das Muggelähnlichste trug, was er finden konnte, so begnügte sich zum Beispiel Liam mit einer abgetragenen Jeans, während Severus selbst dunklen Kort trug. Raymond Doily kleidete sich selbstverständlich keineswegs wie ein Muggel, heute trug er hellen Samt, zusammen mit Lederstiefeln, die Severus an einen selbstverliebten Großwildjäger erinnerten. Allerdings tat diese Kleiderwahl Raymonds penetranter Schönheit leider keinen Abbruch, genauso wenig wie seinem schmierigen Grinsen.

Die anderen machten sich zwar darüber vielleicht keine Gedanken, aber Severus sorgte sich ein wenig darum, der sowjetischen Geheimpolizei ins Auge zu fallen. Hatte Lord Voldemort diesen Risikofaktor eigentlich auch mitberechnet?

Raymond ergriff einen hübschen Strauß Blumen, die ihm einige kichernde junge Mädchen in die Hand drückten: „_Oh vielen Dank, meine Lieben._" sagte er auf Russisch und strahlte sein bestes Verkäuferlächeln: „_Entzückend._" Er schnupperte gespielt versonnen an den Blüten, die Mädchen kicherten lauter. Zebulons Blick spiegelte reine Mordlust wieder, doch er riss sich zusammen, offenbar erinnerte er sich daran, dass Raymond das Oberkommando innehatte.

Der Markt endete und Severus atmete tief durch…dieses Gedränge und Geschiebe war unerträglich, er war froh, als er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte, ohne von allen Seiten her angerempelt zu werden.

Raymond Doily schmiss den Blumenstrauß auf den Boden und wischte sich penibel jedes einzelne, verlorene Blütenblatt von seinem Anzug: „Mauerblümchen von Mauerblümchen." knurrte er abwertend: „Die echten Schönheiten hier scheinen alle schon verheiratet zu sein."

Welch hohe Ansprüche, ganz im Gegensatz du denen von Ulysses, der inzwischen wohl schon jeder halbwegs attraktiven Frau Löcher in die Kleidung geglotzt habe musste…Severus wiederstand den Drang mit den Augen zu Rollen.

Sie hatten nun den Blick frei auf die letzten, ärmlicheren Ausläufer der Kleinstadt Yaroslava, die wenigen verbleibenden Häuserreihen verloren sich nach und nach zwischen den ersten Bäumen eines düsteren Nadelwaldes. Und dieser Wald erstreckte sich bis zur Spitze eines kleinen, schroffen Berges, ein Berg der sich in den Schatten zweier mächtiger Bergkanten zu ducken schien, die hoch über der Landschaft thronten. Severus hoffte, dass die Kolonie Vetlevo auf dem kleinsten der drei Berge lag, denn er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, die steilen, baumlosen Wände der beiden massiven Felsgiganten zu erklimmen.

„Es ist übrigens genau ein Tag nach Vollmond." berichtete Raymond, und fuhr sich versonnen über das spitze Kinn: „Mit verwandelten Werwölfen müssen wir uns also erst einmal nicht herumschlagen."

Das war wirklich mal eine positive Nachricht, fand Severus! Verwandelte Werwölfe waren recht ungemütlich, er sprach da aus Erfahrung.

„Appetit auf Menschenfleisch haben sie sicherlich dennoch." sagte Liam kühl: „Das treibt man ihnen nicht so schnell aus…und die Vorstellung eines Doilys am Spieß hat doch auch was."

Raymond rümpfte die Nase und warf Liam einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der sich daran aber keineswegs er stören schien.

„Was machen wir, wenn sie sich zum nächsten Vollmond wieder verwandeln?" fragte Kalliope unwohl.

„Wir barrikadieren uns irgendwo." schlug Zebulon grunzend vor.

„Und wo? Bei geschätzten einhundert Werwölfen reicht es nicht aus, die Tür einfach doppelt abzuschließen und die Gardienen zuzuziehen." konterte Liam.

„Kämpfen können wir auch nicht. Sicherlich sind die Werwölfe deutlich in der Überzahl." gab Evan zu bedenken.

Nun, das könnte sich in der Tat als Problem herausstellen.

„Im Notfall sollten wir einfach einige Tage vor Vollmond die Kolonie verlassen, und erst danach wieder zurückkehren." sagte Severus: „Aber vielleicht lässt sich auch irgendwo in der Nähe eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit finden. Es wird sich zeigen, wenn wir erst einmal dort angekommen sind."

„Wie war das eigentlich? Die Werwölfe fallen sogar regelmäßig über Yaroslava her? Das klingt nach mehr als nur einem kleinen Rudel." murmelte Ulysses, während er eine Zigarette zwischen den Zähnen balancierte.

Raymond Doily schnippte mit dem Finger, sah sich um und hielt die nächstbeste Person auf der Straße an. Die Muggelfrau, eine dicke Dame die ein kleines Kind an der Hand führte, hörte ihm gerne zu.

„_Junge Frau, wissen sie etwas über die Wölfe, die hier einige Menschen angefallen haben sollen?_" fragte Raymond auf Russisch.

Die Frau schlug ein Kreuz vor der Brust, und hielt dem Kind die Ohren zu: „_Dämonen!_" zischte sie aufgebracht: „_Das ist Teufelswerk! Sprechen Sie nicht darüber!_"

„_Also ist es wahr?"_ harkte Raymond nach.

Die Muggel sah sich unwohl um, als rechnete sie halb damit, dass gleich einer der Werwölfe über den Gartenzaun springen und sie auffressen würde: _„Es ist nicht lange her, da sollen die Wölfe einen Bus mit Bergleuten angegriffen haben, die von ihrem Sommerquartier zurückkehrten. Angeblich hat keiner überlebt, außer ein Mann, dem später die Beine abgenommen werden mussten, so zerfleischt haben sie ihn. Das habe ich aber alles nur gehört, es sind Gerüchte."_

Raymond bedankte sich, die Frau zog ihres Weges und er übersetzte für diejenigen, die kein Russisch verstanden.

Severus hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Einen Bus zu attackieren, in dem schätzungsweise fünfzig starke Männer, auf dem Weg nach Hause saßen, klang nach einer sehr abenteuerlichen Horrorgeschichte. Aber wenn sie stimmte, dann gab es hier tatsächlich _weit_ mehr als nur ein kleines Rudel Werwölfe. Um fünfzig Männer mit Haut und Haaren zu verspeisen, brauchte es einen gewaltigen Appetit und eine gewaltige Nachfrage an Frischfleisch…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Sie ließen die Kleinstadt Yaroslava hinter sich und folgten der furchigen Asphaltstraße in nordöstlicher Richtung. Nur wenige Häuser und Höfe säumten ihren Weg, ein alter Mann scheuchte seinen dreckstarrenden Muli mit einem Zweig vor sich her.

Der dunkle Nadelwald lag nun direkt vor ihnen, eine dichtgedrängte Masse aus herbstlichem Grau, Grün und Braun, direkt darüber türmten sich die schroffen Bergspitzen wie Teufelshörner.

Es roch nach nahem Regen, und der Himmel über ihnen war von einer hässlichen, trüben Farbe. Es drohte sehr bald ungemütlich zu werden.

Die Asphaltstraße endete kurz vor dem Waldrand in einer Sackgasse, wenn man den schmalen, unbefestigten Weg außer Acht lassen würde, der sich an Stelle einer echten Straße in den Wald bohrte.

Severus schätzte, dass sich dieser Weg, wahrscheinlich wurde er nur von den Holzfällern benutzt, auch sehr bald im Dickicht verlieren würde.

Und er sollte recht behalten: Kaum eine Stunde, nachdem sie den Wald betreten hatten, war von dem kleinen Pfad nichts mehr übrig. Es endete vor einer steilen Felsnaht, die senkrecht unter dem Erdboden hervorlugte.

„Ich bin wenig begeistert." sagte Ulysses Rathburn und stützte die Hände auf die Knie. Verständlich, denn ihr Weg hatte bisher kontinuierlich bergauf geführt, zwar war die Steigung sachte, aber der Marsch zerrte dennoch an den Kräften.

Zebulon grub mit der Stiefelspitze einen großen Pilz aus dem Erdreich und zerquetschte ihn dann. „Das alles hier ist wie ein großer Haufen Schlamm. Wenn ich ein Werwolf wär, würde ich mir irgendwo in der Südsee das Fell bräunen, aber nicht hier herumlungern."

Die Schimpftiraden gingen weiter, während sie die Felsnaht auf allen vieren erklommen…eine Schande für Raymond Doilys teure Kleidung.

Severus konnte sich zwar auch gemütlichere Orte vorstellen, aber er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen sich hierüber zu beschweren. Es gab Schlimmeres als das hier.

Oben klammerten sich Nadelbäume in den Untergrund, um nicht vornüber, die Felsnarbe, hinunterzustürzen und die Todesser und Nicht-Todesser mussten sich ihrerseits an den Bäumen halten, um sich vor einem Sturz abwärts zu bewahren.

Diese Kletterpartie war allgemein ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ihren noblen Berufsstand, aber vollkommen egal, was tat man nicht alles im Namen des Dunklen Lords?

Es wurde Nachmittag, und dieser regnerische Nachmittag wandelte sich zu einem kalten, aber trockenen Abend. Der Himmel, der oberhalb der Baumkronen hervorlugte, war noch mit Abendrot überzogen, doch hier unten, im dichten Geäst, war es bereits so dunkel, das die Konturen und Details zu verschwammen begannen.

Die Zauberstäbe kamen jedoch erst zum Einsatz, nachdem Raymond sich der Länge nach hinlegte, als er über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert war. Zebulon unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Was immer wir tun, hier in diesem vermaledeiten Wald werden wir nicht übernachten." sagte Raymond pikiert, während er sie weiter führte.

„Wo sollen wir denn übernachten?" fragte Evan kritisch: „Ich glaube kaum, dass die Werwölfe auch Gasthäuser bewirten."

„Diplomatie wird immer neue Wege öffnen." war sich Raymond sicher und wischte sich die letzten Baumnadeln von der Kleidung.

Evan Rosier kräuselte die Stirn und war sicherlich ähnlich skeptisch, wie Severus selbst.

Die Nacht brach hinein und die Luft war schneidendkalt und brannte auf der Haut. Sich darüber zu beschweren kam nun in Mode, Kalliopes Kiefer schlugen bibbernd aufeinander, Ulysses schniefte und nieste, Erebus Nott kam aus dem Schimpfen nicht mehr heraus.

Zum Glück war es ein Tag nach Vollmond, aber der Gedanke daran, dass dieser Wald dennoch von gefährlichen Wilden bewohnt wurde, war sogar noch unangenehmer als sie Kälte hier draußen.

Die Schwärze der Nacht kroch schnell von allen Seiten heran, und bald wären ihnen ein paar Beulen und verknackste Knöchel sicher gewesen, wenn sie nicht ihre Zauberstäbe gehabt hätten, mit denen sie nun den Weg ausleuchteten.

Rechts neben ihnen tat sich ein steiler Abhang auf, trockenes Geäst und kleine Steine rutschten mahnend hinab, während sie sich Mühe geben mussten, nicht ebenfalls herabzustürzen. Severus bildete das Schlusslicht der Gruppe, wahrscheinlich weil bisher niemand sonst auf die Idee gekommen war, ein unbekannter Jemand könnte sie feige von hinten attackieren.

Nun gut, dann musste eben Severus Wachsamkeit die Unachtsamkeit der anderen ausgleichen.

Zebulon Huntsville ließ sich ebenfalls zurückfallen, er schnaufte laut, dabei müsste seine Muskelmasse ihn eigentlich jeden Berg hinauftragen können.

„Sag mal Snape, hast du eigentlich vergessen, dass wir eine offene Rechnung zu begleichen haben?" knurrte Zebulon zwischen zwei gekeuchten Atemstößen.

Severus wurde augenblicklich misstrauisch: „Ich glaube _du_ vergisst hier etwas, Huntsville. Du hast mich damals im _Getöteten Ritter_ angegriffen um mir das Gästebuch abzunehmen, ich habe mich lediglich verteidigt."

Zebulon grinste unheilvoll: „Ich interessiere mich einen Scheiß für Details! Du hast mir den Job ruiniert, das ist alles!"

Severus entschied, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, mit Zebulon würde er ohnehin nicht so schnell auf einen Nenner kommen.

Zebulon reckte sich, und seine Knochen knackten: „Bist du schon müde, Snape?" fragte er lauernd: „Ein Schuljunge wie du sollte früh ins Bett gehen."

Severus rollte mit den Augen: „Ich bitte dich Huntsville, werde nicht albern." sagte er scharf. Wirklich, auf diesen Kindergarten hatte er wenig Lust und um ihn zu provozieren, brauchte es ohnehin erheblich mehr Einsatz.

Was dann folgte, kam ungleich überraschender: Eine Weile gingen beide Todesser schweigend voreinander her, als Zebulon Huntsville sich plötzlich umdrehte, ihn an der Schulter packte und so schnell seitwärts schleuderte, dass Severus nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance hatte, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Er stürzte abwärts, den steilen Abhang hinunter, schlug sich seinen Körper an spitzen Steinen und Baumwurzeln auf, im Dunkeln der Nacht konnte er nicht einmal mehr abschätzen, was ihn dort unten erwartete. Er ächzte laut, als ein besonders großer Stein ihn den Rippenbogen prellte, aber er blieb so geistesgegenwärtig um zu versuchen, sich irgendwo festzuklammern…allerdings bekam er nur alte Zweige, und Baumnadeln zu fassen, und das konnte ihn nicht davor bewahren weiter zu schlittern.

Endlich, als er schon halb betäubt war, streifte eine stabile Baumwurzel seine Hand, und er schnappte augenblicklich zu, so dass er mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck zum Stehen kam…

„Hey, Severus!" rief jemand von irgendwo oberhalb. Die Stimme klang fern und das Echo wurde halb von den umstehenden Bäumen verschluckt.

„Lebst du noch da unten?" fragte eine zweite Stimme, von der Severus glaubte, es müsste sich um die ölige Stimme von Raymond handeln.

Severus öffnete träge seine Augen und versuchte seinen flatternden Atem zu beruhigen. Sein Zauberstab war nicht mehr da, er musste ihn während dieser Schlitterpartie verloren haben, aber hoffentlich war er nicht beschädigt wurden.

Die Steigung hier unten war noch immer mörderisch, und er musste sich mit aller Kraft festhalten, um nicht noch weiter zu rutschen. eine Miniaturlawine, bestehend aus mitgerissenem Humus rieselte unablässig weiter.

Severus war schlecht, sein Kopf dröhnte und er musste sich stark um Konzentration bemühen. Zebulon dieser verdammte Bastard! Diesen dämlichen Einfall würde der widerliche Todesser noch bereuen!

„Seeeveruuus!" rief Kalliope Milano so laut sie konnte: „Antworte uns!"

Die sieben Todesser und Nicht-Todesser irgendwo oberhalb des Abhanges mussten weiter entfernt sein als angenommen, so entrückt wie ihre Stimmen klangen.

Kurze Zeit war es still, dann rief Ulysses: „Wir kommen jetzt runter, Severus! Bleib schön wo du bist!"

Oh, wie nett und brüderlich. Severus musste fast lächeln…aber aus einer hilflosen Situation errettet zu werden, war noch nie sein Geschmack gewesen. Es wurde Zeit sich wieder aufzurichten, diesen verdammten Abhang hoch zu kraxeln und Zebulon Huntsville zu dem gleichen Sturz in die Tiefe zu verhelfen.

Ein guter Plan. Severus stand auf, seine Beine fühlten sich sehr wackelig an, als hätte der Schock des Sturzes seine Muskeln gelähmt. Mittels der Baumwurzel und dem dazugehörigen Baum, konnte er sich auch einigermaßen auf dem stark abschüssigen Hang halten…nur würde es nicht ganz leicht werden, bei der Dunkelheit, und zudem noch ohne Zauberstab, wieder hinaufzuklettern.

Aber so weit kam er überhaupt nicht. Ein Laut durchzog den nächtlichen Wald wie ein Donnergrollen: Es war das aggressive Heulen eines Wolfes…nein, es war kein Wolf, Severus kannte dieses Heulen von früher. Remus Lupin hatte genauso geklungen, genauso bestialisch verzerrt und mordlüstern.

Es war der Schlachtruf eines Werwolfes.

_Aber wieso?_ dröhnte es in Severus Verstand, _es ist ein Tag nach Vollmond! _

Er hob den Kopf und tatsächlich: Ein abnehmender Mond schwebte geisterhaft über ihn. Es war _kein_ Vollmond.

Und dennoch…?

Seine Gedanken rasten, und als das Heulen ein zweites Mal die Luft zerriss, fiel ihm ein, was es zu bedeuten haben musste…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ab jetzt werfe ich regelmäßig mit Cliffhängern um mich…welch Freude. Man, man, ich muss mal eine kleine Kolonieauszeit nehmen, Urlaubmachen und allerhöchstens an Hogwarts 1962 weiterarbeiten. Beide FFs werden trotzdem regelmäßig aktualisiert, bzw. Hog62 ist schon lääängst wieder aktualisiert. Also schön weiterlesen, sonst…Tod und Verdammnis!

**Nightwish: **Nun, an DdK schreibe ich ja jetzt schon seit fast einem halben Jahr und ich kann schnell tippen ;) Da kommen mit der Zeit so einige Seiten zusammen.

Zum Kapitel: Ja, man erfährt noch etwas über Imbellis, sie wird später noch vorkommen und Ulysses das Fürchten lehren XD

Du hast eine Vermutung warum sie so geworden ist? Ich bin gespannt, erzähl mir mehr davon ;) .Sie ist ein ziemlich komplizierter Charakter, aber teilweise glaube ich, dass sie schon von Geburt an etwas komisch war. Und sie hat diese schreckliche Familie, vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja noch an ihre Eltern, die in Hog61 vorkamen um sie abzuholen. Bei solchen Eltern konnte sie gar nicht normal werden XD

**Tami9: **Oh, wenn du es so sehr liebst, Details aus der Jugendzeit der Hogwarts Charaktere zu erfahren, dann bist du hier genau richtig. In DdK werde ich (leider) sehr viel spoilern müssen. Es sind auch einige gaaanz prickelnde Details dabei, zum Beispiel die Sache mit Ulysses Exfreundinnen… ;)

**Seline Snape: **Es wird noch sehr viele kleine und große Techtelmechtels geben, aber ich verrate dir nicht, ob Severus da auch mal zum Zuge kommt ;)

**Elize7: **Gestört ist das Vater und Sohn Verhältnis schon, aber es ist noch ziemlich „normal", verglichen mit anderen FFs, wo Tobias zum saufenden, prügelnden Kinderschänder degradiert wird.


	21. Kapitel 21

**21. Severus Snape/ Ulysses Rathburn: Nacht ohne Vollmond**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Auf dem Weg zur Kolonie Vetlevo, wird die Gruppe offenbar von Werwölfen attackiert…obwohl kein Vollmond am Himmel steht. Severus wurde zuvor von dem rachsüchtigen Zebulon Huntsville einen Abhang hinuntergestoßen. Severus überlebt zwar den Sturz, verliert jedoch seinen Zauberstab…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 9 Oktober 1977_

Severus hörte die aggressiven Knurrlaute, sie schienen irgendwo über ihm zu schweben, oberhalb der Böschung. Das Knurren war laut und grob, wie eine Urgewalt, und kein normaler Wolf wäre je in der Lage, einen solchen Klang zu erzeugen. Severus ahnte, nein, _wusste_ dass es sich hierbei um Werwölfe handeln musste.

Ein Tumult brach aus, Severus sah es nicht, aber die Stimmen und Rufe der übrigen Todesser hörte er deutlich, das wilde Werwolfsgeheul mischte sich darunter wie Blitze zu Donner.

Und diese Werwölfe, die sie heimtückisch attackierten, brauchten keinen Vollmond um ihre animalischen Kräfte zu erwecken.

Das war wider ihrer Natur…eigentlich.

Aber Severus Snape ahnte was hier geschah: Es wäre naiv zu glauben, Werwölfe wären unfähig ihre Geschicke selbst zu leiten, denn selbst diese Bestien kannten Mittel und Wege, sich Natur und Vollmond zu widersetzen. Und Severus selbst hatte schon genug über dieses wölfische Hausmittelchen gehört, um zu erkennen, was hier gespielt wurde: _Entfesselungstrank_. Natürlich, warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht, und gleich damit gerechnet, das die Werwölfe von Vetlevo darauf zurückgreifen würden? Mit Hilfe eines solchen Trankes, war es einem Werwolf möglich, mehrere Tage und Nächte die Gestallt eines mordgeifernden Tieres anzunehmen, jeweils die Tage vor und nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht.

Es war genau ein Tag _nach_ Vollmond, aber das war offensichtlich kein Hindernis…Severus hätte es wissen müssen! Natürlich, das Wissen um den Entfesselungstrank war rar gesät, selbst unter Werwölfen. Aber wenn nur ein einziger herumziehender Werwolf dieses Wissen besaß, würde es sich unter seinen Artgenossen verbreiten wie eine Krankheit.

Und die Bewohner der Kolonie besaßen diese Kenntnisse, Severus brauchte keine weiteren Beweise.

Das mehrstimmige Geheul oberhalb des Hanges wuchs an. Wie viele Angreifer waren es? Drei, vier? Die Todesser oben waren bereits in ernster Gefahr, schon hörte Severus das kalte Säuseln mehrerer schwarzmagischer Flüche, die durch die Luft gefeuert wurden.

_Verdammt_, ihm wurde wieder bewusst, dass er selbst seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte, als Zebulon Huntsville ihn den Abhang hinuntergestoßen hatte. Er musste den Stab schnellstmöglich wiederfinden, oder darauf hoffen, dass die großen Nasen der Werwölfe über keinen allzu sensiblen Geruchssinn verfügten…aber da würde er sich falsche Hoffnungen machen.

Plötzlich hörte er erneut Humusschutter den Hang hinunterrieseln, etwas bewegte sich sehr schnell auf ihn zu, und löste dabei mit den Füßen – oder Pfoten – den Untergrund ab. Sicher ein Werwolf…Severus Herz begann zu hämmern wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.

Er war schutzlos, und in einer miserablen Position: Er besaß keine Waffe, es war so dunkel das er kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte und noch dazu musste er sich an einen Baum klammern, um nicht weiter den steilen Hang hinabgerissen zu werden.

Was nun?

Auf einmal flackerte ein _Lumos_ direkt über ihm auf, blendete ihn so stark, dass er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Einen Augenblick später, packte ihn jemand fest an der Schulter.

„Severus!" Das war die Stimme von Ulysses Rathburn. Schon wurde Severus etwas in die Hand gedrückt, seine Finger erspürten die vertrauten Kerben seines Zauberstabes.

„Da oben sind Werwölfe! Wie kann das sein!"

„Entfesselungstrank." sagte Severus knapp, und half Ulysses dabei, sich ebenfalls an dem Baum festzuhalten, um nicht weiter hinunterzustürzen. Ulysses war nicht alleine, Severus hörte das entsetzte Keuchen von Kalliope Milano.

„Entfesselungstrank?" echote Ulysses: „Wunderbar! Absolut toll!"

„Wie viele Werwölfe sind es?" erkundigte Severus sich.

„Wir waren schon auf dem Weg zu dir, als sie angriffen." meldete sich Kalliope atemlos: „Ich schätze es waren fünf oder sechs."

Fünf oder Sechs Werwölfe gegen exakt Fünf Todesser und Nicht-Todesser, die dort oben auf dem Hang gerade die Hölle ausstehen mussten. Die Frage war nur, welche Front die besseren Chancen besaß…Klauen, Zähne und ein dichtes Fell gegen die Zauberstäbe einiger gutausgebildeten Schwarzmagier.

„Wir kommen nicht mehr hoch, der Weg ist zu steil." sagte Ulysses. Seine Lungen rasselten angeschlagen, aber er besaß noch genug Kraft, Severus und Kalliope zu packen und weiter abwärts zu stolpern…nun gut, stolpern war etwas beschönigend, sie schlitterten eher abwärts, unsanft und ungebremst.

Irgendwann fand der Hang ein jähes Ende, das Licht des _Lumos_ enthüllte einen kleinen Bach, der an der Sohle des Abhanges floss. Severus spürte das eiskalte Wasser durch seine Stiefel sickern, als ihre Rutschpartie an dem steinigen Ufer endete.

Hier unten war das Schlachtgebrüll leise, fast schon verharmlosend und das gemütliche Plätschern des Baches verschluckte den Rest dieser Geräuschkulisse.

Severus sah sich um: Neben ihm stand Kalliope, mit starren blauen Augen und bebenden Schultern. Ulysses hingegen blickte gehetzt von links nach rechts, als suchte er gleichzeitig nach dem besten Fluchtweg und einem Weg, der sie zurück zu der Schlacht führte.

Auch an Severus nagte der Gedanke dass sie die übrigen Fünf nur noch als zerfetzte Leichen wiederfinden würden…gut, um Zebulon Huntsville wäre es sicherlich nicht schade.

Jedoch ließ sich ein anderer Gedanke noch viel schlechter abschütteln und war noch erschreckender: Hier unten könnten sie jede Sekunde einem weiteren Überraschungsangriff ausgeliefert sein, diesmal waren sie nur zu dritt, die Zahl der Werwölfe aber war noch immer nicht zu bestimmen. In dem nächtlichen Wald könnten Hunderte von ihnen herumstreifen, auf der Suche nach Nahrung, und ihre Sinne waren deutlich schärfer und sie bewegten sich deutlich leiser…

„Wir gehen." bestimmte Severus: „Wenn wir hier bleiben, sind wir zu leicht angreifbar. Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn wir auch noch umkommen."

„Du meinst die anderen sind tot?" hauchte Kalliope. Als ob Severus das wüsste…er wusste genauso viel wie sie selbst, in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich sogar noch weniger.

„Wenn es sich bei den fünf da oben um halbwegs talentierte Zauberer handelt, dann haben sie eine reelle Chance." Oder auch nicht: „Bleibt zu hoffen, dass sie sich wenigstens auf eine handvoll nützlicher Flüche verstehen."

Wenn sie genügend Zeit gehabt hätten, wäre nun wahrscheinlich der richtige Moment gewesen, Kalliope und Ulysses _Sectumsempra_ beizubringen. Aber das würde sich um eine Arbeit von Stunden handeln, soviel Geduld und Nerven hatte selbst Severus nicht…zumindest nicht in ihrer jetzigen Lage.

Severus führte sie den Bachlauf entlang, seine beiden Kollegen trabten ihm hinterher. Das Severus der jüngste von ihnen war, störte sie augenblicklich offenbar nicht.

„Wohin gehen wir?" erkundigte sich Kalliope nach einer Zeit leise.

Severus schwieg unbehaglich. Natürlich, sein Instinkt verzehrte sich geradezu nach einem sicheren Versteck, sein Pflichtgefühl hingegen nach einem Weg zurück zur Schlacht.

Aber so oder so: Der Auftrag musste erfüllt werden, auch wenn es das Leben des Letzten kosten würde. Lord Voldemort wollte auf die Stärke der Werwölfe von Vetlevo nicht verzichten, er dudelte kein Scheitern. Die Kolonie war also nach wie vor ihr Ziel, auch wenn es Severus innerliche Überwindung kostete, in ein Hornissennest abzusteigen, dessen Bewohner ihn zuvor noch attackiert hatten.

Der seitlichen Begrenzung des Baches und des Hanges folgend, gingen sie ein Stück weit, bis sich die Steigung merklich ebnete. Hier krallten sich gigantische Bäume in das Erdreich, ihre Stämme langgezogen wie flüssige Wachskerzen. Die Wurzeln hatten den Untergrund durchkämmt ähnlich knorriger Tentakeln, es kam einer natürlichen Treppe gleich…wenn auch längst nicht so gleichmäßig behauen.

Severus machte sich bereits an den Aufstieg, als Ulysses Lumoslicht plötzlich nach links schnellte, und Kalliope ein erschrecktes Keuchen von sich gab.

Severus blickte sich um, und entdeckte es ebenfalls: Dort, zwischen zwei gewaltigen Stämmen gepfercht, stand eine Art hölzerner Überstand, ein Schrein wie sich Severus im zweiten Moment selbst verbesserte.

Interessiert traten sie näher an das Gebilde: Im Inneren des kleinen Schreins, auf einer aus Zweigen geknüpften Ablage, lag in großer, grober Tierschädel, feierlich in die Mitte gerückt und mit trockenen Blumen und kleinen Knochengebilden beschmückt.

Der Schädel war zwar hundeähnlich, aber zu groß für einen normalen Hund oder Wolf.

„Ein Werwolfsschädel." stellte Ulysses in dem Moment fest, als auch Severus stumm zu dem selbem Schluss gekommen war. Die Zähne des toten Untiers waren noch immer fest im Gebiss verankert und gaben eine Ahnung von der gewaltigen Kraft, die diesen Kiefer einst zuschnellen ließ.

„Muss wohl eine Art Grab sein?" versuchte es Kalliope rätselnd: „Oder eine Gottheit? Ein Heiliger?"

Aber Severus hatte die geschnitzten Worte entdeckt, in kyrillischen Buchstaben verfasst, die direkt oberhalb des Schädels geschrieben waren: _Mögen die Kiefer des großen Gründers Vetlevo auf ewig die Narren und Gefahren zermalmen_

Das las sich fast schon wie eine Warnung...aber Warnungen hin oder her, sie mussten weiter, im Namen des Dunklen Lords.

Die drei Todesser überwanden den ehemals so steilen Abhang, und fanden sich auf einem schmalen Pfad wieder, der oben verlief. In nordöstlicher Richtung würde die Kolonie Vetlevo zu finden sein, die Entgegengesetzte brachte sie direkt zu den anderen Fünf Wegbegleitern…oder im schlimmsten Fall eher zu dem, was noch von ihnen übrig geblieben war.

Keine Minute nachdem sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, hörte Severus wie sich die verdächtigen Hintergrundgeräusche langsam zu verdichten schien: Hier ein laut brechender Zweig, dort der Warnruf eines aufgeschreckten Nachtvogels, irgendwo in der Düsternis schienen zwei Augen zu glimmen…

Severus lenkte sein _Lumos_ in die entsprechende Richtung, doch er sah nichts weiter als das übliche Muster von Bäumen, Sträuchern und Farnen.

Dennoch, seine Atmung wurde von Schritt zu Schritt holpriger und alte Instinkte wandten sich im tiefsten Inneren seines Kopfes, die ihm zuflüsterten davonzurennen, ehe es zu spät war. _Diese Option existiert nicht für mich,_ sagte er sich streng, _ich werde nicht davonlaufen, alles was ich brauche ist ein wenig Ruhe. Und ich darf nicht riskieren in Panik zu geraten, kein Mensch kann klar denken, wenn er in Panik ist._

Und, abgesehen von seinem Zauberstab, war sein Verstand die beste Waffe die er besaß, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Mit der Plötzlichkeit eines Blitzeinschlages, stob auf einmal ein Schatten aus dem Dickicht, groß und klobig, und mit einem gebieterischen Knurren, das von Mordlust sprach. Der Schatten huschte direkt zwischen Severus und seine beiden Begleiter, Kalliope konnte gerade noch einen Schritt nach hinten setzen, sonst wäre sie umgerissen wurden.

Severus wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben. Der Schatten stand so nah, das Severus den Gestank nassen Felles, und Eiter wahrnehmen konnte. Das Knurren senkte sich herab, wurde ganz leise und bedrohlich.

Es war ein Werwolf, sein buschiges, filziges Fell war kastanienfarben, durchsetzt von hässlichem Grau. Er war nicht besonders groß, Severus mochte er kaum bis zur Hüfte reichen, und auch der Werwolf schien für einen Moment tatsächlich genauer darüber nachzudenken, ob ein Angriff ratsam war.

Er mochte messerscharfe, giftige Zähne besitzen, aber die Spitzen dreier Zauberstäbe zielten direkt auf seinen hässlichen Schädel.

Der Werwolf entschied sich für das Falsche: Er warf sich zu Severus herum, die splittrigen Krallen seiner Hinterpfoten schlitzten den Erdboden auf, als er zum Sprung ansetzte.

Severus handelte automatisch: Er brauchte sich kaum zu konzentrieren, einzig der Wunsch sich zur Wehr zu setzen, reichte aus: _Sectumsempra!_ schrie seine Innere Stimme, und augenblicklich entlud der Zauberstab seine Kraft.

Der Fluch traf das Untier direkt in sein weitaufgesperrtes Maul, das gerade im Begriff war, seine Fänge in Severus zu versenken. Nun aber heulte der Werwolf getroffen auf, der schreckliche Ton zerriss die Stille der Nacht.

Ulysses und Kalliope wendeten fast zeitgleich einen Brandzauber an, der Werwolf knickte winselnd ein, rollte sich jedoch wieder schwach auf die vier Pfoten und verschwand im Dickicht, genauso schnell wie er gekommen war.

Ulysses atmete erleichtert aus: „Glück gehabt, war wahrscheinlich nur ein verdammter Streuner."

Kalliope initiierte erneut ein Lumoslicht und suchte mit hektischem Blick die Umgebung nach weiteren Angreifern ab.

„Ob Raymond Doilys Diplomatie jetzt noch hilft, bleibt fraglich." sagte Severus schwermütig: „Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn es zu keinem Kampf gekommen wäre."

„Du meinst die Werwölfe werden uns vierteilen, sobald wir ihre verdammte Kolonie betreten?" knurrte Ulysses, offenbar alles andere als erfreut.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wie Heilige werden sie uns zumindest nicht mehr empfangen."

Sie machten sich wieder daran, die anderen zu suchen, und wurden sehr bald fündig…kaum hatten sie sich durch einen dornigen Busch gekämpft, hielt jemand Severus einen Zauberstab vor die Hakennase. Severus blickte auf und sah direkt in die grauen Augen von Liam Evonshare, der vor ihm stand.

„Warum kriecht ihr durch Büsche?" fragte der Mann etwas überspannt: „Wir dachten ihr wäret Werwölfe, und wollten schon den Busch in Brand setzten."

Wie reizend.

Severus kam auf die Beine und versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich, die Dornen aus der Haut zu ziehen. Ulysses und Kalliope kamen jetzt auch wieder zum Vorschein, ihre Kleidung war wahrscheinlich ähnlich zerrissen wie die von Severus selbst.

„Seid ihr vollzählig?" erkundigte sich Ulysses matt, während er mit seinen Vorderzähnen ein besonders großes Dornenexemplar aus seinem Daumen operierte.

„Wir sind vollzählig", bestätigte Liam: „Allerdings wurde Erebus Nott angefallen und schwer verwundet. Kalliope Milano, als Dunkle Heilerin solltest du besser sofort nach ihm sehen, Raymond Doily und Evan Rosier haben erschreckend wenig Ahnung von Medizin."

Das musste man Kalliope nicht zweimal sagen, augenblicklich sputete sie sich, den verletzten Erebus zu erreichen.

„Wie viele Werwölfe haben euch angegriffen?" erkundigte sich Ulysses.

„Vier. Ein großes hässliches Biest war darunter, eigentlich komisch dass wir ihn nicht früher bemerkt haben, so wie der stank. Dann noch ein ziemlich abgemagertes Ding, im miserablen Zustand und ein junger Mattschwarzer, ziemlich bissig. Der Vierte war klein und schwächlich, nicht der Rede wert."

„Hatte der Kleine kastanienbraunes Fell?" fragte Severus. Liam nickte.

„Der Kastanienbraune hat uns eben angefallen", erklärte Ulysses stellvertretend, als Severus sich ausschwieg: „Aber wir konnten ihn loswerden, kriecht jetzt wahrscheinlich zu den anderen zurück und winselt in seinem Elend." Der Ausdruck in Ulysses Augen wurde fiebrig, fast als leide er unter einer ähnlichen Mordlust wie die Werwölfe.

Die beiden Todesser folgten Liam, hin zu einer kleinen Lichtung, eine steile Felswand begrenzte sie wie ein natürlicher, halbmondförmiger Wall. Das Dickicht ringsum war aufgewühlt und von Feuer versenkt, es roch verkohlt. Offenbar hatte der Kampf gegen die Werwölfe genau hier stattgefunden.

Severus ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Er sah Kalliope, wie sie sich darum bemühte, Erebus Notts hässliche Fleischwunde zu versorgen…niemand musste aussprechen, das Erebus damit auch zum Werwolf werden würde in der nächsten Vollmondnacht, sofern er die nächste Zeit überlebte…auf Seiten des Dunklen Lords war das nicht unbedingt ein Desaster, Erebus würde weiterhin ein Mitglied der Todesser bleiben, Werwolf hin oder her.

Evan Rosier sah recht erschrocken aus, versuchte es aber mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. Severus erkannte seine Nervosität jedoch an den heftig zuckenden Augen.

Lässig an die Felswand gelehnt stand Zebulon Huntsville, als wäre er selbst aus Urgestein gehauen. Er verschränkte die muskulösen Arme vor der Brust und bedachte Severus mit einem höchst widerwilligem Blick…natürlich, schließlich war sein kleiner Plan nicht ganz aufgegangen, denn Severus war nicht zu Tode gekommen, als Zebulon ihn den steilen Abhang hinunter gestoßen hatte.

Severus beschloss demnächst darauf zu achten, Zebulon wenn möglich nicht zu nahe zu treten, falls der Gigant eines Tages auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihn spontan mit einem Spaten zu erschlagen.

Raymond Doily zauberte sich pikiert Blut von der Kleidung, Severus nahm an, dass es Erbebus Notts Blut war…aber für den vor Schmerzen stöhnenden Erebus selbst, hatte Raymond nicht die kleinste Geste des Mitgefühls übrig.

„Wir sollten weiter." entschied Raymond einige Zeit später, nachdem er auch den letzten Tropfen Blut restlos entfernt hatte: „Ich denke die Kolonie ist nicht mehr weit entfernt, vor dem Morgen sollten wir da sein."

Also setzte sich der angeschlagene Trupp erneut in Bewegung, Erebus wurde von Kalliope vorsichtig levitiert. Wo ihr Marsch enden würde, war allen klar: Mitten in der Bastion der zähnestarrenden Bestien; die Kolonie Vetlevo…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Im nächsten Kapitel geht's ab in die Kolonie…

**Giauzar: **Man erfährt einiges über die Werwölfe. Und alle die _Hogwarts 1961_ gelesen haben, werden in dem Fall sicherlich auf ihre Kosten kommen, denn ein alter Bekannter taucht auch wieder auf, Jemand von dem man einige Jährchen gar nichts mehr gehört hat…

Zu den Namen: Imbellis finde ich persönlich auch toll, nicht nur die Person, sondern auch den Namen. Es ist lateinisch…ich war nämlich mal so verrückt, ein komplettes Lateinwörterbuch nach schönen Begriffen zu durchforsten XD

**Elize7:** Mmhh…keine schlechte Idee. Ich umschreibe sie etwas: Es könnte tatsächlich eine verbrecherische „Brandspur" geben, was den Tod von Ulysses Eltern angeht…

**Mandragora:** Vielen Dank, hoffe du liest weiter ;)

**Tami9: **Snapes Zauberstab? Nun, Severus kann Ulysses danken, würde ich mal sagen XD

**Seline Snape: **Huntsville kann man echt erschießen ;)

Techtelmechtel und Severus…nun, ich kann diesbezüglich kaum etwas verraten, nur so viel: Im Grunde bin ich ähnlicher Meinung wie du…

**Jassi: **Dankeschön :)

**Nightwish: **Also…Imbellis hat noch Geschwister, die weitestgehend normal sind (na ja, abgesehen davon, dass ihre jüngste Schwester, Persolla, Evan in Kapitel 1 eine runtergehauen hat, vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch daran XD ). Imbellis ist einer alten Schulfreundin von mir nachempfunden, die ebenfalls einen kompletten Dachschaden hatte und soziopathisch veranlagt war. Ich glaube eigentlich, dass manche Menschen einfach so auf die Welt kommen, bei Imbellis kamen wohl auch noch andere Faktoren dazu. Ich schreibe derzeit an einem späteren Part von DdK, in dem sie eine wichtige Rolle spielt und die Frau macht mir schon irgendwie Angst…ich bin übrigens ein absoluter Ulysses/Imbellis Shipper, beide zusammen sind einfach klasse XD


	22. Kapitel 22

**22. Evan Rosier: Die Kolonie**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Fenrir Greyback: _Einer der bekanntesten Werwölfe Großbritanniens. Er scheint seit Jahren verschwunden, man schätzt, dass er sich vielleicht in ein anderes Land zurückzog_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Auf ihrem Weg zu der Kolonie Vetlevo werden die Todesser (und Nicht-Todesser) von vier Werwölfen attackiert. Erebus Nott wird gebissen, doch auf seine schwere Verletzung kann niemand Rücksicht nehmen._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_10. Oktober 1977_

Ein Morgen, zart wie Flaum brach über das Land herein, und jenseits der dunklen Wipfel des Nadelwaldes, spannte sich ein milchigweißer Himmel. Es war kühl, aber noch warm genug für summende Mücken und anderes Geziefer, doch ihr sommerliches Leben lag schon in den letzten Atemzügen.

Evan Rosier war müde, wie betäubt setzte er einen Fuß vor den nächsten und er war sich sicher, noch nie im Leben so dreckbeschmiert gewesen zu sein. Der Angriff diese Nacht hatte ihn etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, zwar war er nicht wie Erebus Nott gebissen wurden, aber die Krallen der Werwölfe hatten ihn hier und dort mal angeritzt…vornehmlich seine Kleidung und seine Haut.

Er fühlte sich erbärmlich, und leider gab es nicht einmal ein sauberes Bett was auf ihn wartete, sondern allerhöchstens ein lumpiges Tierfell, das die Werwölfe entbehren konnten, sofern sie ihn nicht vorher fraßen.

Ungefähr in dem Zeitraum als der gebissene Erebus Nott vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein verlor, lichtete sich der Wald plötzlich und die Gruppe stand vor einem kleinen Haus, aus groben Steinen zusammengesetzt und überwuchert von einem Sammelsurium verschiedenster Unkrautgattungen.

Raymond Doily, fremdernannter Anführer ihres Ausfluges, warf den übrigen Anwesenden einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als ob er sich innerlich für einen großen Kampf wappnete: „Wir sind da." sagte er leise: „Ich glaube kaum das jemand dieses Haus aus Spaß hierhin gebaut hat."

In Evan regte sich ein heftig schlagendes Herz, er spürte wie sein Puls seine Halsschlagader zum vibrieren brachte.

Sie schlichen um das Haus herum und durchwarteten das zähe Unkraut, das sich hier ausgebreitet hatte. Einmal an der Vorderseite angekommen, bot sich aber kaum ein neuer Anblick: Das Haus selbst war eindeutig leer, und lediglich ein schmaler Pfad führte tiefer ins Innere des Waldes, der Pfad war gut ausgetreten, und wurde sicherlich häufiger genutzt. Evan zog vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab.

„Helft mir mal bitte." bat Kalliope, und Liam Evonshare machte sich sogleich daran, den Krempel von einem wackeligen Holztisch zu fegen, der im Haus stand. Kalliope legte Erebus Notts bewusstlosen Körper auf eben diesem Tisch ab und kümmerte sich eingehender um ihn.

Evan blickte sich ratlos im Haus um. Eine Feuerstelle war in der Wand eingelassen, ein zerbeulter Kupferkessel baumelte alleingelassen darüber. Abgesehen von dem Tisch, war dies das einzige, was man als „Einrichtung" bezeichnen könnte, zumindest wenn man es großzügig darauf anlegte.

Ansonsten war der Boden bedeckt mit Tierfellen, Nahrungsresten und in einer Ecke wartete eine Sammlung schöner Greifvogelfedern auf. Offenbar hatte der Bewohner noch das ein oder andere Hobby.

Raymond Doily fächerte sich Luft zu: „Nicht zu glauben wie es hier stinkt." sagte er, peinlich darauf bedacht, beim Sprechen nicht durch die Nase zu atmen.

Da hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht, der Geruch nach Raubtier lag in der Luft, streng und gefährlich.

Erebus Nott war inzwischen wieder soweit unter ihnen, dass er sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, als Kalliope die Armwunde vorsichtig säuberte. Die Verletzung sah schlimm aus, sehr tief und fleischig, der Werwolfkiefer musste sich richtig darin verfangen haben, während der dazu dazugehörige Nacken riss und zog.

_Wie durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht_, dachte Evan, den Ausdruck hatte er in Hogwarts irgendein Schlammblut sagen hören, er ahnte in etwa was es bedeutete.

Raymond Doily japste plötzlich auf und wo er eben noch an der Tür gestanden hatte, sprang er nun in das Innere des Hauses, der Zauberstab wurde augenblicklich gezogen: „Da kommt wer!" flüsterte er eindringlich und lugte durch das scheibenlose Fenster.

Die anderen gingen augenblicklich in eine Verteidigungsstellung über, und beobachteten die Umgebung draußen, indem sie aus allen Fugen und Löchern spähten, die sie finden konnten.

Evan, er nutzte einen nicht mehr vorhandenen Stein im Mauerwerk, sah zwei Menschen den schmalen Pfad entlang schlendern, sie unterhielten sich ungezwungen. Die eine Person war eine sehr junge Frau mit dreckiger, abgetragener Kleidung und recht filzigem Haar, der Andere war groß, hager und wahrscheinlich weit über vierzig.

Beide wirkten abgearbeitet wie mittelalterliche Bauern, aber dennoch zufrieden.

Als sie näher kamen, hörte Evan sie russisch sprechen, er verstand natürlich kein Wort, aber Severus spitzte interessiert die Ohren.

Was jedoch noch interessanter war, war die Tatsache, dass der große Hagere von einem frischen Brandstriemen verunstaltet wurde, der ihm quer über die Wange ging. Eher unwahrscheinlich dass halbe Tiere so ausgelassen mit Feuer experimentierten, war es möglich, dass es dieser Werwolf gewesen war, der sie heute Nacht attackiert hatte, zusammen mit drei weiteren?

Jetzt waren die beiden Fremden bereits im Begriff das Haus zu betreten. Die Todesser hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, ehe die beiden Fremden überhaupt Zeit hatten, mit der Wimper zu zucken. Die blutjunge Frau, mit der abgetragenen Kleidung, fing erschrocken an zu wimmern, der Ältere knurrte kehlig.

Severus sagte etwas zu ihnen auf Russisch, es klang wie ein Befehl. Die beiden Fremden hoben daraufhin ihre klauenartigen Hände über ihre Köpfe, das Mädchen blickte panisch.

Der Mann sagte etwas, doch Severus unterbrach ihn: „Ihr Dialekt sagt mir, dass Sie in Großbritannien zur Welt gekommen sind." stellte er milde überrascht fest.

Der Mann stutzte und runzelte die Stirn: „Ja, bin ich." sagte er, seine Aussprache war sehr rau und gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber eindeutig englisch: „Was wollen Sie?"

„Wir sind geschäftlich hier." nahm Raymond Doily das Gespräch in die Hand, drängte sich vor Severus und strahlte sein weißestes Lächeln: „Wir sind nicht Ihre Feinde, sondern vielmehr mögliche Verbündete."

Das Stirnrunzeln des Mannes vertiefte sich: „Sie haben uns gestern angegriffen."

Raymond machte eine beschwichtigende Geste: „Nur ein Missverständnis, Sir. Und außerdem müsste es korrekt lauten, dass _wir_ uns lediglich zur Wehr setzten. Die Werwölfe haben uns attackiert, nicht umgekehrt. Oh, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass es sich bei euch beiden um Werwölfe handelt?"

Der Mann war höchst misstrauisch, seine Oberlippe bebte, als könnte er es nicht erwarten die Zähne zu blecken. Doch er benahm sich: „Ja, wir sind Werwölfe." gab er zu: „Mein Name ist Lykaon Greyback, der Bruder des Rudelführers. Und das hier", er deutete auf das junge Mädchen mit dem ängstlichen Blick: „Ist meine Tochter Antalja Greyback."

Antalja zuckte zusammen, als ihr Name erwähnt wurde, doch ihr scheuer Blick wandelte sich, als sie den verletzten Erebus Nott entdeckte, sie sog tief Luft durch die Nase und wurde ganz ruhig, als hätte sie soeben ein Stück Aas ausgemacht.

Raymond rieb sich die Hände: „So, der Bruder des Rudelführers. Schön, schön. Wissen Sie, wir wollen Ihnen nicht schaden, auch wenn ich Ihre Skepsis durchaus nachvollziehen kann. Großbritannien befindet sich derzeit im Umbruch, auch die Ära der Werwölfe könnte von neuem beginnen. Das Interessiert Sie doch sicherlich, oder? Ihr könntet ein Leben führen, wie die übrigen Reinblüter, Sie müssten nicht mehr leben wie Aussätzige in ihrem eigenen Dreck."

Hier hatte Raymonds Diplomatie etwas beleidigende Ausmaße angenommen, Lykaon knurrte und Antalja schien plötzlich die essbaren Teile von Erebus Nott ganz vergessen zu haben: „Du Schwein!" schimpfte sie mit äußerst schwerem Akzent und deutete mit ihrem Krallenfinger auf Raymond: „Wir nicht leben Dreck!"

Lykaon packte sie an den Schultern, schob sie bestimmt zur Seite, redete kurz in russisch auf sie ein und schließlich gab Antalja Ruhe, abgesehen davon dass sie jedem der hier Versammelten einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

Lykaon wandte sich wieder Raymond zu: „Sie können mit meinem Bruder darüber sprechen, ich habe keine Zeit dafür."

„Ich hoffe Sie gewähren uns Schutz vor ihren Artgenossen?" erkundigte sich Raymond.

„Ich werde den anderen erklären wer ihr seid, sie werden euch nichts tun, solange ihr ihnen nichts tut. Aber kommt jetzt, ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun." Lykaon Greyback gab sich wirklich größte Mühe, ihnen zu beweisen dass er an ihren Ideen keinerlei Interesse hatte, sie sogar für lächerlich hielt.

_Ein schlechter Start,_ dachte sich Evan, _wahrscheinlich ein klassisches Himmelfahrtskommando._

Raymond Doily schien Lykaons mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck entweder nicht zu sehen, oder seine strahlend weißen Zähne überstrahlten die Umgebung so dermaßen, dass er für alles jenseits seiner eigenen Nasenspitze wenig empfänglich war.

Wie auch immer, Raymond wandte sich an Kalliope, die gerade einen abgebrochenen Werwolfszahn aus Erebus Armwunde entfernte. Sie wirkte angeekelt.

„Ms. Milano, ich möchte dich bitten hier bei unserem Freund Mr. Nott zu bleiben." verkündigte Raymond übertrieben höflich: „Wir anderen werden Mr. Greyback folgen."

Kalliopes Augen weiteten sich und sie schien protestieren zu wollen, verständlich, denn wer blieb schon gerne alleine in einem Wald voller Werwölfe, die Erebus Blut wahrscheinlich Meilen gegen den Wind erschnüffeln konnten?

Aber Raymond hatte keine Zeit für Wiederworte, gebieterisch hob er die Hand um Kalliope zum Schweigen zu bringen: „Ich trage das Kommando, meine Gute. Und ich versichere dir, dass dir nichts passieren wird. Wir werden bald wieder zurück sein."

„Wenn nicht, dann solltest du besser die Beine in die Hand nehmen, ehe du als Nachspeise endest." raunte Ulysses ihr zu und fing sich einen vernichtenden Blick von Raymond ein, den er jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte.

So verließen sie Kalliope und den verletzten Erebus Nott, sie folgten Lykaon Greyback und seiner Tochter den ausgetretenen Pfad entlang.

Lykaon schwieg sich aus, aber Raymond versuchte ihn immer wieder aus der Reserve zu locken: „Wie viele Werwölfe seit ihr in der Kolonie?"

Schweigen.

„Wie oft attackiert ihr die Muggel unten in der Stadt?"

Schweigen.

„Wie sichert ihr euern Bedarf an frischem Fleisch?"

Schweigen…einzig die heftig zuckende Ader auf Lykaons Stirn sprach von seinem Unmut.

Töchterchen Antalja ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, bis sie Seite an Seite mit Evan ging. Die Werwölfin musterte ihn aus großen dunklen Augen, und ihre Nase zuckte als würde sie interessiert schnuppern.

Evan tat als würde er das Unkraut am Wegesrand unwahrscheinlich interessant finden.

Ulysses stieß ihn aufmunternd an und bedachte ihm mit einem erschreckend anrüchigen Blick: „Hey Evan, die Kleine steht auf dich." sagte er.

Evan sah wieder zu Antalja, und nahm ihre dreckstarrende Kleidung, die leicht filzigen Haare und der Geruch nach Raubtier jetzt noch deutlicher wahr. Gut, sie interessierte sich wirklich für ihn, schon nestelte sie mit ihren Klauenfingern in seinen blonden Haaren herum, aber Evan fand sie wenig entzückend…sie war dreckig wie ein Tier.

Antalja deutete auf Evans Brust: „Name?" fragte sie, ihr schwerer Akzent war schlecht zu entziffern.

„Evan Rosier." antwortete er, Antalja grinste und machte aus seinem Namen gleich ein „Iwan" als sie ihn nachplapperte.

Evan gab sich große Mühe nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

Der Pfad schlängelte sich mit einem kontinuierlichen Auf und Ab durch den Wald, aber es wurde immer lichter. Schließlich hörte Evan das entfernte Muhen einer Kuh und das Gackern einiger Hühner. Wenig später kamen sie an einer umzäunten kleinen Wiese vorbei, das Holz der Zäune war morsch und eine allgemein sehr wackelige Konstruktion, die Wiese war überwuchert mit Unkraut. Zwei magere Kühe standen dort wiederkäuend und blickten gutmütig zu ihnen herüber.

Evan erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Cousine Andromeda Black ihn früher einmal auf den Rücken einer Braunweißen gesetzt hatte, weil sie der Meinung war, eine Kuh zu reiten wäre so ziemlich das lustigste was es gab. Narzissa hatte vor Angst fast angefangen zu weinen, und war schnell bei Bellatrix petzen gegangen, die damals erst kurz davor stand in Hogwarts eingeschult zu werden. Bellatrix hatte Andromeda vor Ärger an den Haaren herum gerissen, und Narzissa hatte Evan so fest an sich gedrückt, als wäre er tatsächlich in Todesgefahr gewesen.

An Narzissa zu denken schmerzte…Evan hasste den Gedanken hier in der Pampa zu versauern, während Lucius Malfoy zuhause in England jedem klarmachte, dass die schöne Zissy alleine _seine_ Ehefrau war…gab es denn keine Möglichkeit das zu ändern?

Der unkrautbefallenen Weide folgte ein kleiner Holzverschlag, in dem einiger Hühner auf ihren Eiern saßen, ein mitgenommener, alter Hahn stolzierte vor ihnen herum, wie ein König.

Antalja deutete auf die Hühner und erzählte etwas im schnellen russisch, Evan wandte sich hilfesuchend an Ulysses.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie könnte dir ein Huhn zubereiten wenn du hungrig bist." übersetzte er.

Bei dem Anblick der mageren Hühner, deren Gefieder mit ihrem eigenen Dreck verklebt war, verging Evan jedoch der Appetit, obwohl er tatsächlich sehr großen Hunger hatte. Somit verneinte er, an Antalja gewandt.

Einige brüchige Holzhäuser tauchten zwischen den mächtigen Nadelbäumen auf, der Zustand dieser Häuser war jedoch nicht wirklich besser, als der des Steinhauses das sie hinter sich gelassen hatten. Hier stank es erbärmlich nach Mist und als Evan in eines der Häuser lugte, erkannte er einen dämmrigen Stall voller dicker, haariger Schweine, die mit ihrem Schnauzen im Dreck wühlten und wohlig grunzten.

Oben auf dem Dach des Stalls hockte eine Katze und starrte sie neugierig aus ihren gelben Augen heraus an, wurde jedoch abgelenkt, als ein kleiner Vogel vorbeiflog.

Antalja zeigte auf das Tier und sagte liebevoll etwas, das wie „Bikbotsch" klang, wahrscheinlich der Name der Katze.

Als sie die Stallungen passierten, fanden sie sich auf einem großen, plattgetretenen Platz wieder, eine breiter Erdpfad führte zu einer stattlichen Ansammlung mehrerer Häuser, Evan sah Häuser aus Holz und Stein, Einstöckige und Mehrstöckige. Sie alle hatten gemeinsam, dass sie nicht mehr im besten Zustand waren, und eher so wirkten, als könnte der nächste Sturm sie auseinanderreißen. Vor einigen Häusern wuchs Gemüse, vereinzelt sogar magere Blumen.

Evan sah auf einem Schlag mehrere Dutzend Gestallten ihre tägliche Arbeit verrichten, bei allen musste es sich um Werwölfe handeln. Sie wirkten abgearbeitet, teils dreckig, aber zufrieden.

Ein kleiner Junge wurde auf sie aufmerksam, mit einem Stock hatte er gerade zwei Schweine vor sich her getrieben. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und laut rief er etwas, woraufhin auch die anderen aufblickten. Einige Frauen packten sogleich ihre Kinder und scheuchten sie in die Häuser, die Männer nahmen Mistgabel und andere waffenartige Gegenstände zur Hand und nährten sich lauernd.

Jetzt war Evan sehr froh das Lykaon Greyback da war, der die Situation aufklärte. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und erklärte laut und deutlich die Lage…oder zumindest nahm Evan an, dass er es tat, genauso gut könnte Lykaon nämlich seinen Artgenossen auch von einem herrlichen Menschenfleischgericht erzählen, das es heute Abend serviert werden würde.

Aber Lykaons Gerede zeigte Wirkung, langsam wurden die Mistgabeln und Sensen gesenkt, die Werwölfe tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Sie verstehen die Sache schon." wandte sich Lykaon an die Todesser und Nicht-Todesser: „Ich werde euch jetzt zu meinem jüngeren Bruder Fenrir bringen."

Die Menge teilte sich, als sie sich ihren Weg und Dorfzentrum bahnten, die Luft war erfüllt von Getuschel, und einen gefährlichem Knurren. Evan fühlte sich unwohl, sein Nacken prickelte, als Dutzende Augen sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Antalja schlenderte zufrieden neben ihm, als einige Gleichaltrige Mädchen in Sicht kamen, kicherten diese vergnügt.

Auch wenn es sich bei den Werwölfen um halbe Tiere handelte, Evan musste zugeben, dass sie untereinander nicht anders agierten als echte Menschen. Der Angstkloß in seiner Brust lockerte sich ein wenig.

Sie erreichten ein stattliches Haus mit verglasten Fenstern, was bei vielen anderen nicht der Fall war, vor der Tür standen einige bauchige Tongefäße aus dem der ekelerregende Gestank von Verwesung quoll, obwohl sie verschlossen waren. Eine Reihe Tier- und Menschenschädel säumten das Blumenbeet, wie große Kieselsteine. Antalja begutachtete eine große, rote Blüte und zupfte achtsam ein welkes Blatt von der Pflanze.

„Antalja kümmert sich um dieses Blumenbeet." klärte Lykaon auf: „Sie möchte, dass das Haus ihres Onkels so prächtig wie möglich aussieht." Er nickte ihr liebevoll zu und Antalja strahlte stolz…Evan versuchte nicht allzu sehr auf ihre spitzen, bluthungrigen Raubtierzähne zu achten, die sich dabei zu erkennen gaben.

Lykaon klopfte kurz an der Tür und öffnete sie dann, so dass sie alle eintreten konnten. Im Haus war es dämmrig, es roch nach verbranntem Feuerholz, stank aber gleichermaßen nach Tier und ein wenig nach nassem Hundefell. Ekelerregend, fand Evan. Der Muff stand in den Räumen wie der Staub, der im schräg einfallenden Sonnenlicht schwebte.

„Fenrir!" rief Lykaon: „Wichtiger Besuch aus Großbritannien!" Das Wort „Wichtig" drang verräterisch schnippisch aus Lykaons Kehle.

Augenblicklich hörte Evan Schritte über sich, jemand bewegte sich eine Etage höher, wenig später erschien eine Gestallt auf der Treppe und schritt langsam, fast schon gebieterisch herunter. Der Mann war hochgewachsen, und sein Haar ähnlich verfilzt wie das der anderen, abgesehen von dem hässlichen Grau, wucherten hier und dort noch dunkle Strähnen. Der Mann war dreckig, ungewaschen und seine Kleidung schien fast schon mit dem Körper verwachsen zu sein, so als habe er seit Jahren nichts anderes mehr getragen. Seine schweren Stiefel ließen den Staub auf dem Boden erzittern und hässliche, fast eitergelbe Augen musterten die Besucher mit raubtierhaftem Interesse: Fenrir Greyback.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Hass, Hass, Hass…aus verschiedenen Gründen könnte ich DdK momentan zerpflücken. Ich würde die Handlung gerne straffen und das Unnötigste rauswerfen, aber leider geht das nicht, aus gemeinschaftsprojektlichen Gründen und weil sich vieles in den späteren FFs auf Kolonie bezieht. Deswegen wird Kolonie immer lääänger und lääänger und es wird auch immer schwerer, den roten Faden beizubehalten. Mal schauen…nach erscheinen von HPBand7 werde ich eh alle meine FFs auf den neusten Stand bringen und besonders Kolonie ausbessern. Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon…

**Seline Snape: **War zwar etwas im Text versteckt, aber es war Ulysses, der quasi über Severus Zauberstab gestolpert ist und ihn zurückgab.

**Tami9: **Jaja, der Todesser-Chaos-Klub wird sicher für viel Spaß und Freunde sorgen und…wie kann man nur Zebulon hassen? XD

**jassi:** Stimmt, passt nur überhaupt nicht zu Imbellis. Und weil sie so rein gar nicht friedfertig ist, wurde ihr böser Zweitname ja auch gleich mitgeliefert: Antiana XD

**Miss Voldemort:** Dankeschön :)


	23. Kapitel 23

**Anmerkung zu Beginn:** _Nach vielen, vielen Aufforderungen, ich möchte bitte die restlichen Kapitel von Kolonie veröffentlichen, habe ich mich erbarmt. Bis einschließlich Kapitel 40 wird Kolonie weiterveröffentlicht werden. Danach müsst ihr euch auf die überarbeitete Version gedulden (die dann aber auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen wird). Gut, genießt jetzt erst einmal die nächsten Kapitel._

_PS: Das nächste Kapitel von Zirkel der Wölfe wird ebenfalls in den nächsten Tagen veröffentlicht werden. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich hatte echt viel um die Ohren. So, jetzt bin ich aber ruhig ;)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**23. Ulysses Rathburn/ Evan Rosier: Fenrir Greyback**

**Personen (Mitglieder der Kolonie-Mission):**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Er und Evan lösten zu Anfang das Rätsel um die beiden abtrünnigen Todesser Erinys und Iliad. Severus ist ehrgeizig, aber selten zufrieden mit der – oftmals brutalen - Vorgehensweise anderer Todesser. Er investiert viel Zeit in seine Studien und zeigt viel Eifer. Voldemort schätzt ihn sehr und erkennt einige verborgene Talente in Severus._

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Der gutaussehende Evan stammt aus noblem Hause, leidet aber insgeheim unter seinen strengen Eltern. Eigentlich ist Evan still und sensibel, das versucht er jedoch permanent zu überspielen. Obwohl sie sich noch aus der Schulzeit kennen sind Evan und Severus alles andere als gute Freunde. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Bis vor kurzem war Ulysses noch ein ahnungsloser Zivilist, der sich liebend gerne aus allem heraushielt. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass ausgerechnet seine Verlobte Erinys Norcross eine Todesserin war – eine abtrünnige Todesserin noch dazu. Um Erinys zum Reden zu bringen ließ Voldemort Ulysses entführen und vor ihren Augen foltern. Zwar hatte dieser Plan wenig Erfolg – Erinys ließ sich nicht von Ulysses Qualen erweichen – aber der übermäßige Gebrauch des Cruciatus machte zumindest Ulysses dumm, folgsam und psychotisch. _

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Kalliope hat im Grunde wenig mit Lord Voldemort und den anderen Todessern zu tun. Außer dass sie und ihr Meister Hagius sich in seinem Auftrag um die verwundeten Mitstreiter kümmern. Ansonsten ist Kalliope mädchenhaft und gutherzig, zeigt aber viel Ehrgeiz bei ihrer Arbeit. Sie und Hagius kümmerten sich auch um Ulysses, nachdem dieser gefoltert wurden war._

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Zebulon ist kaltherzig und soziopathisch. Schon immer neigte er zum Sadismus und das ist wohl auch der einzige Grund, warum er sich Voldemort anschloss. Im wahren Leben ist er ein kleiner Angestellter mit langweiligem Schreibtischjob, als Todesser aber macht er sich vor allem als Folterer einen Namen. Er ist einer der Hauptbeteiligten an Ulysses Folterung. _

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Erebus ist Zebulons bester Kumpel, soweit es eben möglich ist. Auch er lebt seinen Hang zum Sadismus in vollen Zügen aus, doch im Grunde versucht er bloß mit Zebulon gleichzuziehen. Er ist einer der Hauptbeteiligten an Ulysses Folterung. Auf den Weg zur Kolonie wurde Erebus von einem Werwolf gebissen und schwerverletzt. _

Raymond Doily: _Raymond ist kein Todesser, sondern ein Geschäftsmann und allerhöchstens ein Sympathisant des Dunklen Lords. Raymond und sein Vater waren im Besitz der Karte, die den Weg zur Werwolfskolonie Vetlevo zeigt. Als Experte für Tierwesen und der russischen Sprache mächtig, begleitet Raymond nicht nur die Todesser, nein, Lord Voldemort ernannte ihn sogar zum Führer der Mission. Ein Detail auf das sich Raymond sehr viel einbildet…_

Liam Evonshare: _Liam ist ebenfalls kein Todesser und wurde von Doily für die Mission angeworben. Auch Liam ist ein Experte für Tierwesen – so auch für Werwölfe – doch er ist vor allem wegen seiner Empathie im Umgang mit ihnen wertvoll. Ansonsten ist Liam ruhig, verschlossen und zeigt dennoch keinerlei Scheu vor den Todessern. Eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Liam und Ulysses sind gleich alt und besuchten exakt zur selben Zeit Hogwarts, sie sind jedoch keine Freunde._

**Werwölfe: **

Fenrir Greyback: _Fenrir stammt aus England, hatte aber seine Gründe die Insel zu verlassen und in der russischen Werwolfskolonie unterzutauchen. Jetzt ist er scheinbar so etwas wie der Rudelführer für die Werwölfe aus Vetlevo._

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Auch er stammt ursprünglich aus England. Lykaon ist keine herausragende Gestalt, sondern wirkt krank und schmächtig. Seinem Bruder ist er aber treu ergeben._

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons jugendliche Tochter. Antalja ist in Russland aufgewachsen und hat somit wahrscheinlich nie etwas anderes als die Kolonie kennen gelernt. Seit seiner Ankunft schwärmt Antalja für Evan Rosier._

**Bisherige Handlung: **

_In der russischen Kleinstadt Yaroslava angekommen, wanderte die Gruppe Todesser (und Nicht-Todesser) Richtung Berge, wo sich die Werwolfkolonie Vetlevo angeblich befinden sollte. Obwohl es keine Vollmondnacht war, wurden sie kurz vor ihrem Ziel von einigen Werwölfen angegriffen, wobei Erebus Nott gebissen und schwerverletzt wurde. Severus Snape glaubte sofort an die Verwendung von Entfesselungstrank, ein Mittel das Werwölfen die Verwandlung auch kurz vor und nach Vollmond ermöglicht. _

_Weil der Gruppe keine andere Wahl blieb, setzte sie ihre Suche trotz der ausgestandenen Attacke fort und erreichten so tatsächlich die Kolonie. Lykaon Greyback führte sie zu dem Haus seines Bruders Fenrir, dem Rudelführer._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 10. Oktober 1977_

"Wer sind die?", fragte die kratzige Stimme von Fenrir, eine Stimme wie das Scharren spitzer Krallen über steinernen Untergrund.

„Besucher, mein Bruder", erklärte Lykaon. „Sie kommen aus Großbritannien und wollen uns von einem großen Wandel erzählen." Lykaons Tonlage war ähnlich verächtlich wie Fenrirs Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aha…wir hatten bereits das vergnügen. Heute Nacht." Fenrir lächelte dunkel, verfärbte Reißzähne funkelten im schummrigen Licht: „Wir haben euch angegriffen, aber ihr habt euch gut zur Wehr gesetzt. Einer von uns ist tot."

„Bedauerlich!", warf Raymond schnell ein, sein Mitleid war ölig und verlogen. „Wir hätten es gerne verhindert, aber-"

„Schon gut", Fenrir machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, seine Fingernägel waren krallenartig und dreckiggelb. „Der Kleine war ein Muggelwerwolf. Wen kümmerts? Und? Was wollt ihr nun hier?"

„Großbritannien steht vor einem großen Wandel. Unser Auftraggeber, Lord Voldmort", Raymond würgte diesen Namen mühevoll hervor und Ulysses war nicht der einzige der dabei zusammenzuckte. „Unser Lord will die Zauberwelt ändern…_bessern_. Er will keinem Schlammblüter mehr Asyl gewähren, und den Werwölfen einen gleichberechtigten Platz in seinen Reihen bieten", schloss Raymond. Er wirkte atemlos und im Angesicht der Bestien sogar etwas zerstreut.

Fenrir hatte aufmerksam zugehört und den Kopf dabei etwas schiefgelegt, ganz wie ein Hund. „Ich bin fertig mit Großbritanien", knurrte er rau und unmissverständlich. „Ihr habt sicher meine Familie kennen gelernt, was? Mein Bruder Lykaon, meine Nichte Antalja…mein älteste Nichte, Liya, wurde vor einigen Jahren in Großbritannien von feindlichen Werwölfen totgebissen."

Die Worte hingen dunkel zwischen ihnen, und obwohl Fenrir Greyback gnadenlos wirkte, so schien ihm Blutsverwandtschaft noch etwas zu bedeuten. Und tote Blutsverwandte vielleicht sogar noch mehr.

„Von befeindeten Werwölfen?", echote Raymond. Ulysses fand, dass er im Angesicht von Greyback immer ungeschickter wurde, was ungewöhnlich für einen so erfahrenen Speichellecker wie Raymond war.

Fenrir schnaubte abwertend. „Es wird immer Krieg zwischen den Werwölfen herrschen. Man hat mich vertrieben, dieses feige Pack. Jetzt bin ich hier, die Russen lassen uns zufrieden, wir können tun und lassen was wir wollen. Es gibt andere Orte. Orte wo man uns alle bereits zusammengetrieben und getötet hätte, nur um aus unseren Fellen schöne Mäntel zu machen."

Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber auf Ulysses machte Fenrir den Eindruck eines frustrierten Kriegers, der schon zu viel in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Und doch schimmerten Fenrirs eitergelbe Augen wild und begierig auf Blut, als ob er insgeheim nur auf eine Gelegenheit, eine Chance wartete.

„Aber-" begann Raymond wieder, doch Fenrir schnitt ihm ruhig das Wort ab. „Ich habe vom Dunklen Lord gehört. Viele seiner Pläne sind interessant, vielversprechend. Ich selbst würde ihn vielleicht in den Krieg folgen. Aber die meisten anderen Werwölfe jedoch", Fenrir deutete ein Schulterzucken an, „würden Vetlevo mit keiner Pfote verlassen, egal mit welchen Versprechungen der Dunkle Lord sie lockt."

„Warum nicht?"

„Mein Einfluss ist begrenzt, verglichen mit dem Einfluss _unseres_ hiesigen Fürsten." Fenrir Greyback machte eine geheimnisvolle Pause und sie alle spitzten die Ohren. „Ich bin der Rudelführer hier, weil ich stark und listig bin. Aber die Stimme unseres Fürsten zählt mehr, nach ihm richten sich die meisten. Wenn ihr eine Armee von Werwölfen wollt, sprecht mit ihm…und ich bin sicher er wird euch nicht ein halbes seiner Ohren schenken." Fenrirs Stimme wurde bösartig und verachtend. „Unser Fürst ist kein Wolf des Krieges. Er sieht gerne zu wie die Welpen spielen und groß werden, statt sie in die Schlacht zu schicken. Er ist zu friedlebend, er wird sich nicht für eure Ideen interessieren."

„Wo lebt er?", harkte Raymond Doily nach und seine blauen Augen weiteten sich so voller Neugierde, als wollte er mit seinem bloßen Blick alle Informationen aus Fenrir heraussaugen.

„Nicht weit von hier", antwortete Fenrir gelassen. „Er lebt in einer alten Burg, Burg Vetlevo nennt man sie. Sie klammert sich so kläglich an die Wand der Berge wie sein Besitzer an den Frieden." Wieder war dieses verächtliche Knurren deutlich zu hören. „Wenn ihr ihn unbedingt sprechen wollt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man euch hinaufführt."

Raymond nickte eifrig. „Es wäre wunderbar wenn sich das einrichten ließe, Mr. Greyback."

Fenrir zuckte die hageren Schultern voller Desinteresse und wandte sich bereits wieder von ihnen ab. „Na schön, man wird euch den Weg hinauf zeigen. Allerdings ist es zu spät um tatsächlich ganz bis zur Burg zu gelangen, Menschen sind erbärmliche Wanderer. Und nützen wird es euch ohnehin nichts. Der Fürst wird euch auslachen."

Und damit endete ihre Unterredung mit Fenrir Greyback.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

„Wir trennen uns", verkündete Raymond Doily als sie Fenrirs Haus wieder verließen. „Diejenigen von uns, die etwas angeschlagen sind wegen dem Angriff diese Nacht, bleiben hier. Der Rest kundschaftet aus wo sich diese Burg befindet." Er strahlte als hätte er ihnen gerade ein unglaublich tolles Angebot unterbreitet.

Ulysses musste sich leider zu jenen zählen, die vollkommen unverletzt waren, aber er war so müde das ihm selbst der dreckige Schweinetrog dort hinten wie ein gemütliches Bett erschien. Vielleicht sollte er einfach so tun als wäre er verwundet?

„Ulysses, du siehst noch fit aus", Raymond hatte ihn sofort entdeckt. „Du wirst Burg Vetlevo suchen, zusammen mit…", sein Blick huschte über die Menge, stieß aber nur auf blutende Arme, und humpelnde Beine. „Oh, Liam, du siehst auch unverletzt aus. Ihr beide werdet gehen, keine Wiederworte."

Ulysses seufzte missmutig; Liam blieb zwar würdevoll, wirkte aber ähnlich ermattet wie all die anderen.

Mit einer graziösen Geste deutete Raymond auf sich selbst. „Ich hingegen werde mich trotz der Erschöpfung opfern und Kalliope und Erebus Nott holen. Ich möchte ja nicht, das dieses reizende Mädchen Angst bekommt, so ganz alleine."

„Sie ist mutiger als du", sagten Ulysses und Liam in einem wunderbar einheitlichen Chor, doch Raymond ignorierte die Bemerkung. Banause.

So trennte sich die Gruppe. Diejenigen die das Glück genossen hier zu bleiben, wurden von Antalja Greyback zu einem weiteren, stattlichen Haus geführt, das direkt an Fenrirs Eigenes grenzte. Ulysses und Liam blieben zurück und versuchten möglichst unauffällig den neugierigen Blicken der hiesigen Werwölfe auszuweichen.

Ulysses zündete sich eine Zigarette an, sein altes Laster wollte er nicht ruhen lassen.

Liam zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du rauchst noch immer?"

„Ich arbeite noch an der Abgewöhnung."

„Ulysses, du arbeitest seit über zehn Jahren daran, so wenig Selbstdisziplin?"

Ulysses funkelte ihn missmutig an und stieß Rauch aus seiner Nase. Er beschloss vom Thema abzulenken. „Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Frau Klemencia? Was sagt sie dazu, das du dich hier in Russland herumtreibst?"

Nun war es an Liam, dieses Thema als unangenehm zu empfinden. „Nun…", er stocherte in seinem Wortschatz herum. „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich ihr nie ganz die Wahrheit über meine Nebenbeschäftigung erzählt."

„Sieh an, sieh an, ganz der Alte, wie?" schnarrte Ulysses amüsiert. „Die arme Klee…" Genaugenommen war Klemencia einmal seine Freundin gewesen, früher zu Howartszeiten, aber er sagte sich, das es nicht weiter wichtig war, sollte Liam sie haben und sich mit ihr vergnügen…außerdem war die ehemalige Gryffindor für Ulysses Geschmack viel zu prüde gewesen, Erinys war da schon von einem ganz anderen Kaliber…aua, der Gedanke schmerzte. Erinys war tot und würde nie wieder zurückkehren.

Ulysses schnippte trostlos seine halbaufgerauchte Zigarette weg und starrte auf den plattgetretenen Erdboden. Plötzlich fühlte er sich ziemlich entrückt von allem.

„Aha, ihr beide also", sagte eine raue Stimme. Ulysses und Liam wanden sich um. Still und wie aus dem Nichts war im Eingang von Fenrirs Haus ein weiterer Werwolf aufgetaucht. Er musste ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein, hatte dunkle und kurzgeschnittene Haare – was wenig werwölfisch wirkte, sondern eher militärisch, so als ob sich der Werwolf damit von seinen dreckigen, verfilzten Artgenossen abheben wollte. Die Augen des Fremden saßen tief in den Höhlen und schimmerten in einem unnatürlichen Rostrot. Ein Farbton der ebenso unnatürlich war wie die eitergelben Augen von Fenrir, fast als hätte beide ein und dieselbe Krankheit befallen.

Gut, auf dem ersten Blick mochte die Gestalt wie ein Fremder daherkommen, aber natürlich war Ulysses nicht entgangen, das der Werwolf englisch sprach. Sogar ein ziemlich gutes Englisch, fließend und mit keinem hörbaren Dialekt. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass irgendwelche dahergelaufene und blutrünstige Werwölfe aus der Pampa offensichtlich einen Englischkurs besucht hatten? Das klang natürlich wenig logisch…und so bekam Ulysses den Eindruck, dass Englisch die Muttersprache des Werwolfes gewesen sein musste.

Mit lockeren Schritten kam der Mann auf sie zu, und musterte beide lauernd: „Natürlich…Ulysses Rathburn, hab ich recht? Und du hießt…Liam?"

„Wer bist-?", stockte Ulysses, doch der Werwolf hatte schon seine Rechte gepackt und schüttelte sie höflich zur Begrüßung, ehe er das gleiche bei Liam wiederholte. „Ich bin Garm Antipater, traurig dass ihr euch nicht mehr erinnern könnt."

„Garm?", brach es schockiert aus Liam hervor und Ulysses starrte den Werwolf an, als ob dieser sich gleich vor ihm in Luft auflösen würde.

Garm lächelte, eine Reihe spitzer Zähne wurde sichtbar. „Ja genau, Garm. Der dumme Zweitklässler, der damals während einer Suchaktion im Verbotenen Wald von einem Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt wurde. Oh, das war übrigens Fenrir, den habt ihr ja schon kennengelernt." Garm nickte in Richtung des großen Holzhauses, in dem die Todesser soeben den berüchtigten Fenrir Greyback gesprochen hatten. Inzwischen waren die zerfetzten und schäbigen Gardinen vor die Fenster gezogen worden und das Haus präsentierte sich mit einer einzigartig abweisenden, wenn nicht gar gefährlichen Ausstrahlung.

„Das ist ein komischer Zufall", murmelte Ulysses abwesend, während er weiterhin das Haus betrachtete. „Hätte nicht gedacht dass du noch lebst. Selbst der _Tagesprophet_ hat am Ende die hoffnungsvollen Artikel aus dem Programm gestrichen. Überall hieß es, dass du wahrscheinlich längst tot sein musstest. Gefressen von einer Horde hungriger Werwölfe oder sonst was."

„Stattdessen hat ausgerechnet Fenrir Greyback dich am leben gelassen", fügte Liam mit kalter, nüchterner Tonlage hinzu. „Von dem hat man bis dato eigentlich nie etwas Positives gehört."

Fast wirkte es, als ob Garm Antipater interessiert die Ohren spitzen würde – was vielleicht auch im Bereich des Möglichen lag, Ulysses Rathburn kannte sich mit der Werwolfsphysik nicht gut genug aus. „Du hast schon vor eurer Ankunft von Fenrir gehört, Liam?", erkundigte sich Garm.

„Gelegentlich". Liam wirkte gelangweilt. Hätte er in diesem Moment ein Glas mit trockenen Weißwein in der Hand gehalten, hätte er es sicher in einer völlig gelassenen und selbstbewussten Geste geschwenkt. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, Liam Evonshare erweckte den Eindruck, als würde er nichts anderes tun, als mit einem Nachbar über das heutige Wetter zu plaudern. Dabei stand er hier inmitten der Pampa und umgeben von Werwölfen. Werwölfe die, nach allem was Ulysses und die anderen Todesser bisher so aufgeschnappt hatten, sehr wohl bereits den ein oder anderen Menschen niedergejagt und verspeist hatten.

„Aber wie gesagt, es muss wohl an der Sache selbst liegen, dass man von Fenrir Greyback nur die hässlichen Geschichten zu hören bekommt", fügte Liam mit einem schmalen Lächeln hinzu. „Fenrir, der Werwolf, der sich die Kinder holt und die Erwachsenen vor den Augen der Kleinen frisst. Fenrir, der Werwolf, der dann weiß Gott was mit den Kindern anstellt, aber es immer wieder verhindert, dass sie ihm entkommen können. Fenrir Greyback, der Vlad Ţepeş in Gestalt eines hässlichen Untieres. Aber du kennst ihn persönlich, Garm Antipater, und du wirst mir sicher einreden wollen, dass kaum etwas Wahres an diesen Geschichten dran ist, nicht wahr?" Liams kalter Blick richtete sich unverbannt auf den Werwolf.

Es mochte vielleicht an den hiesigen Lichtverhältnissen liegen, zumindest hatte Ulysses das Gefühl, dass Garms Gesicht etwas blasser geworden war. Doch als Garm schließlich antwortete, konnte man ihm keine größere Gefühlsregung anmerken. „Fenrir Greyback, ein Vlad Ţepeş in Gestalt eines hässlichen Untieres…das ist eine gelungene Formulierung", fast schon schmunzelte der Werwolf. „Aber ob es die Wahrheit ist müsst ihr selbst herausfinden. Über euren Dunklen Lord hört man auch das eine oder andere, selbst hier in dieser Einöde. Das will schon etwas heißen…" Garm streckte sich und ließ seine Fingerknochen knacken. Er schien genug von der kleinen Unterredung zu haben und ließ seinen Blick über die herbstliche Bergwelt streifen. „Wie auch immer", sagte er. „Fenrir hat mich darum gebeten, euch die Burg Vetlevo zu zeigen. Die Burg ist ein ganzes Stück entfernt und es ist nicht wirklich…ähm…_gesund_ nachts in dieser Gegend herumzuschleichen."

Ulysses Interesse war sofort geweckt. „_Gesund_?" echote er. Doch Garm blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, denn der Werwolf löste sich bereits aus dem Dreierverband und marschierte los.

Ulysses wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit Liam. „Kann es sein, dass Garm Antipater uns da eine Art Gefahrenquelle verschweigt?", sagte Ulysses unwohl.

„Ist das so wichtig?"

„Nachdem wir in dieser Nacht bereits einmal von Werwölfen attackiert wurden…also ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber auf weitere Abenteuer kann ich erst einmal verzichten."

Liam verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas das sich für Ulysses verdächtig wie ein „…dunkle Legion der feigen Sitzpisser…" anhörte. Doch bevor Ulysses die Chance hatte darauf zu antworten, hatte sich Garm schon wieder zu ihnen umgedreht. „Man, nun kommt endlich!" blaffte er lautstark und ganz offensichtlich wenig geduldig. Genau so wenig geduldig wie Garm Antipater eben schon von jeher gewesen war.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sie quälten sich die steile Böschung hinauf und Ulysses keuchte, schwitzte und fluchte. Vornehmlich fluchte er über dieser öligen Schönling Raymond Doily, der die Frechheit besessen hatte Ulysses diese Bergwanderung zu befehlen. Für wen hielt Raymond sich eigentlich? Er war nichts weiter als ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer der zufällig an eine Karte gekommen war, die den genauen Standpunkt einer stinkenden, versüfften Werwolfskolonie anzeigte. Na und? Ulysses aber war ein Todesser im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords, eigentlich musste er sich von Raymond Doily weder etwas bieten noch etwas sagen lassen.

Blieb nur die Frage offen warum der Dunkle Lord persönlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Raymond die absolute Befehlsgewalt über die Mission innehatte. Lord Voldemort musste sich in dem Fall einfach einen Streich erlaubt haben, nichts weiter!

Ulysses griff an einer stabilen Baumwurzel vorbei und rutschte zwei Meter abwärts. Wieder hatte er einen neuen Grund gefunden sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu fluchen. Dieser verdammte Wald und seine verdammten Bäume!

Schließlich erreichten Ulysses und Liam schweratmend eine ebene Stelle dessen Untergrund von zahlreichen Wurzeln fest und sicher getragen wurde. Weit entfernt sah Ulysses einige schwache Lichter die von der Kolonie zu stammen schienen. Ansonsten lag Dämmerung über der Landschaft, Krähen flogen in Scharen über den dunklen Nadelwald und krächzten lautstark.

„Ihr seid keine besonders guten Wanderer", bemerkte Garm gelassen. Der Werwolf lehnte an einem Baumstamm und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er selbst schien keine Probleme mit dem Aufstieg gehabt zu haben und war immer Dutzende Meter vor Ulysses und Liam im Wald herumgestreunt. Wie ein übermütiger Hund den man spazieren führte. Ulysses grinste bei diesem Vergleich.

Nachdem sie sich eine gute halbe Stunde weiter den Berg hinauf gequält hatten, stießen Ulysses und Liam auf einen kleinen Trampelpfad, der sich etwa in die selbe Richtung zu schlängeln schien.

„Warum gehen wir nicht einfach hier weiter?", schlug Ulysses vor. Der Pfad war bequem zu laufen und für die müden Gelenke eine echte Wohltat. Von Garm Antipater fehlte jede Spur, wahrscheinlich war er weiter voraus gelaufen. Egal, Ulysses machte sich wenig Sorgen darum, dass sie ihren Führer verlieren könnten. Bisher war Garm immer und immer wieder wie aus dem Nichts heraus aufgetaucht, so als ob er stets genau wusste, wo Ulysses und Liam sich aufhielten. Wahrscheinlich war es für Garm – dank seiner Werwolfssinne – tatsächlich kein Problem zwei trampelnde Menschen in einem Wald aufzuspüren. Also schritten Ulysses und Liam den Pfad entlang und schafften so mühelos und schnell ein ganzes Stück zurückzulegen.

„Er hätte uns früher sagen können dass es Pfade gibt. Wahrscheinlich macht es ihm Spaß uns den kompletten Berg hinaufzutreiben und uns dabei zuzusehen wie wir schwitzen", bemerkte Ulysses gereizt. Für ihn war die Sache völlig klar, Garm Antipater war ein Sadist mit einem Hang zu übertriebenen Bergwanderungen.

„Möglich", antwortete Liam kühl, „aber vielleicht hat es auch andere Gründe. Wer weiß wohin dieser Pfad führt."

Das war Ulysses reichlich egal. Der Pfad führte zwar nicht in exakt die gleiche Richtung der sie vorher gefolgt waren, aber er verlief zumindest ähnlich. So oder so, die Burg würden sie sicher nicht verfehlen können.

Ein plötzliches Knacken ließ beide Männer aufhorchen.

„Garm?", rief Ulysses in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.

Keine Antwort.

Und Ulysses hasste es keine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Du kriegst auch ein Leckerli wenn du brav bei Fuß kommst." Ulysses grinste und er wandte sich an Liam. „Hast du irgendwas dabei?"

„Nur Kaugummi"

Ulysses kannte kein Kaugummi, aber es klang verdächtig nach Muggelzeugs. Er legte seine Hände an den Mund und rief: „Komm bei Fuß, Garm! Herrchen hat Lecker-Lecker-Kaugummi für den Putzi-Wutzi-Garmi und-"

„Ulysses!", fuhr Liam genervt dazwischen.

„- und einen flambierten Raymond Doily gibts auch-!"

„Ulysses, Garm wird dich allerhöchstens die Kehle durchbeißen wenn du jetzt nicht ruhig bist."

Ulysses zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und lauschte wieder auf die Geräusche des Waldes. Das Knacken im Geäst war näher gekommen und glich schweren, sehr schweren und schlurfenden Schritten. In seinem Unterbewusstsein registrierte Ulysses, dass Garm zuvor niemals viel Lärm gemacht hatte, sondern sich stets so leise wie ein jagendes Raubtier durch den Wald bewegt hatte.

Ein hässliches Schnaufen drang an Ulysses Ohr. Er hatte den Eindruck dass irgendwas Großes rasch und zielstrebig näher kam. Gerade als er sich wieder an Liam wenden wollte um zu fragen, ob es hier Bären gab, huschte ein Schatten aus genau der entgegengesetzten Richtung herbei und drückte Ulysses die Hand fest auf die Lippen. Sofort wollte er die Gestalt abschütteln, selbst dann noch als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Schatten um Garm handelte. Aber alleine der Körperkontakt ließ ihn würgen und in Angstschweiß ausbrechen.

„Sei still!", zischte Garm ihn leise zu. „Seid bloß still, alle beide!"

„Dann lasch misch los!", nuschelte Ulysses protestierend.

„_Leise_!"

Das Geräusch aus dem Unterholz war noch immer nicht verschwunden. Im Gegenteil, es war lauter und bedrohlicher als zuvor. Garm hob den Kopf und schnupperte wie ein Hund. Dann zerrte er Ulysses mit sich, den Pfad entlang. Liam folgte im Laufschritt. Gut dreihundert Meter später stoppte Garm und ließ Ulysses los. Ulysses wischte sich mit der Handfläche über den Mund und spuckte ein paar Mal angewidert aus. „Fass mich ja nie wieder an, klar? _Merk dir das_!", blaffte er aufgebracht.

Garm überging das. Stattdessen blickte er noch immer aufmerksam in die Richtung aus der sie so eben gekommen waren. „Warum seid ihr den Pfad entlang gelaufen?"

„Weil es erheblich leichter war als deine Kletterorgie!", schnarrte Ulysses.

„Eher Gefährlicher. Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass es nicht _gesund_ ist hier in der Gegend herumzustreunen, oder?", entgegnete Garm.

„Wieso? Läuft hier ein fieser Monsterschnupfen herum oder warum ist es nicht _gesund_? Und was zum Henker war das für ein Ding im Gebüsch?" Da fiel Ulysses Blick plötzlich auf Garms rechte Hand, die ein scharfes Messer umklammert hielt. Ein Messer mit dem man sonst wahrscheinlich Wildschweine und Hirsche erlegte und ausweidete. Offenbar war die Lage ernster als angenommen und Ulysses fühlte sich nun alles andere als sicher.

„Dieser Pfad hier", Garm deutete mit der Klinge auf den ausgetretenen und spärlich bewachsenen Erdboden, „der führt zu einer kleinen Hütte. Und in dieser Hütte lebt ein ausgestoßener Teufel. Ein Werwolf…aber ein Werwolf von der wahnsinnigen Sorte. Ihr beide wärt ihm fast über den Weg gelaufen und ich hätte euch dann nicht mehr viel helfen können." Fast schon entschuldigend grinste Garm seinem Jagdmesser entgegen und ließ es so blitzschnell in die andere Hand wechseln, dass Ulysses Augen es fast nicht mehr registriert hätten. „Ein einfaches Messer hätte gegen den alten Teufel da oben wohl nicht viel genützt…und das will schon was heißen, denn ich habe damit schon Bären zur Strecke gebracht. Aber das hier ist ganz was anderes…der Typ könnte mir wahrscheinlich mit einer Hand das Genick brechen, aber das möchte ich nicht unbedingt herausfinden. Wichtig ist nur das ihr zwei, Ulysses und Liam, von diesem Pfad und am besten von dem ganzen Hang fernbleibt."

„Klingt nach einer hübschen Gruselgeschichte für Werwolfskinder", sagte Liam.

Garm schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte verschmitzt. „Als Gruselgeschichte eignet es sich tatsächlich hervorragend. Und doch ist es wahr. Aber reden wir nicht weiter darüber. Wir sind immer noch in seinem Gebiet und ich bin mir sicher dass er bemerkt hat, dass hier Leute in der Gegend sind. Wahrscheinlich ist er gerade schon dabei seine Axt zu schärfen…also kommt, beeilt euch und seid so leise wie möglich."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Evan Rosier fröstelte und versuchte verzweifelt, die Füße unter die Decke zu ziehen, was aber kaum zu verwirklichen war, denn seine Decke bestand lediglich aus ein paar aneinandergenähten Kaninchenfellen.

Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum, der vom nahenden Winter sekündlich weiter auskühlt wurde. Obwohl eine Holzwand beide Zimmer trennten, hörte er Zebulon Huntsvilles donnerndes Schnarchen, das sicher laut genug war um das gesamte Gebälk zum beben zu bringen.

Wie sollte er nur Schlaf finden? Okay, dieser Raum war zwar besser als alles, was Evan zuvor befürchtet hatte - Nachtruhe in einem alten Schweinetrog oder Nachtruhe in einem Werwolfsmagen - , aber er sehnte sich nach ein wenig Komfort…mit ein bisschen Wärme würde er sich auch schon zufrieden geben.

Es war tief in der Nacht, die Eulen schuhuten draußen ihr einsames Jagdlied. Ob Ulysses Rathburn und Liam Evonshare wohl schon zurück waren?

Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Tür zu seiner Kammer leise geöffnet wurde, das altehrwürdige Holz knarrte, als sich jemand über die Dielen schlich. Evan hatte augenblicklich nach seinen Zauberstab gegriffen, oder er versuchte es zumindest, jedoch stieß er das gute Stück aus Rosenholz lediglich mit den Fingern an, so dass es von dem Beistelltisch rollte.

Jemand kicherte in der Dunkelheit.

„Antalja?", fragte Evan in die Stille und atmete auf. Zum Glück war es nur dieses Werwolfsmädchen…aber Moment mal, warum war sie überhaupt hier?

In dem Augenblick, als eine ziemlich eindeutige Erkenntnis in Evans Verstand einrastete, schlüpfte Antaljas dürrer Körper schon zu ihm ins Bett.

„Hey!", protestierte er automatisch, und versuchte sie wieder hinunterzuschieben. Wirklich, das Bett war schon dreckig genug, sie brauchte da nicht erst nachhelfen. Aber Antalja war erstaunlich stark für ein junges Mädchen, sicherlich lag es daran, dass sie eine Werwölfin war.

Irgendwann gab Evan auf, Antalja strich ihm über die Wange. „Iwan?" sagte sie behutsam und giggelte geheimnistuerisch. Ihre Finger fühlten sich an als habe sie zuvor stundenlang im Waldboden herum gewühlt, Evan war wenig entzückt und versuchte diesmal von ihr abzurücken. Doch er hatte die Wand bereits im Rücken und sehr viel kleiner konnte er sich nicht machen.

Zugegeben, er hatte noch nie irgendein Mädchen bei sich im Bett gehabt. Aber bei all den Schönheiten die sich während seiner Schulzeit für ihn interessiert hatten – und die er auf Grund seiner Scheu nie nahe an sich rangelassen hatte – war es geradezu ironisch, dass er nun ausgerechnet neben einer dreckigen und wenig hübschen Werwölfin lag.

Es war Zeit Antalja Greyback irgendwie abzuwimmeln. Evan packte sie mit all seiner Kraft an den Schultern und versuchte sie erneut über die Bettkante zu schieben. Aber Antalja blieb unbeeindruckt, kicherte nur entzückt. Evans Kraft brach genau in dem Moment in sich zusammen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde dass Antalja nichts an ihrem Körper trug. Sie war nackt und ihre Haut fühlte sich kühl und etwas zu rau an. Sie war dürr, sehnig und als sie ihren einen Arm um ihn schlang und sich näher zog, spürte er ihren knochigen Brustkorb an seinem eigenen.

Mit der anderen, freien Hand fuhr sie zielbewusst unter seine Kleidung…und einen Augenblick später hatte Evan nicht mehr das geringste Interesse daran sie loszuwerden. Kaum hatte er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt, drehte sie sich begierig auf den Rücken, winkelte die Beine an und ließ ihn gewähren. Das kleine Bett knarrte protestierend, aber sie achteten nicht weiter darauf, genauso wenig wie auf Zebulons überlautes Geschnarche, oder die Eulenschreie draußen in der Nacht. Antaljas Raubtiergeruch verstärkte sich, aber Evan konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern was er an diesem Geruch zuvor so schrecklich gefunden hatte. Jetzt zumindest presste er seine Nase in ihre Halsbeuge und schnüffelte nach jeder Spur davon. Antalja krallte sich erregt in seinen Rücken und presste ihren Unterleib gegen seinen. Ihr Stöhnen ähnelte Tierlauten, was einfach fantastisch war, viel besser als das übliche Gequieke der Mädchen…gut, er hatte noch nie etwas mit einem Mädchen gehabt, doch sein Freund Wilkes hatte Evan von seinen Vergnügungen immer ausführlich und detailverliebt Bericht erstattet.

Aber das hier war definitiv besser, und definitiv dreckiger…und ganz nebenbei ohne eine Spur von Liebe. Es passte perfekt zu dem Ideal eines kalten Todesser, dem Evan hinterher fieberte und sich genau diesem Idealbild komplett unterwarf.

Igor Karkaroff würde eines fernen Tages, während einer Gerichtsverhandlung, sagen, Evan Rosier hätte den Tod verdient…und mit dieser Aussage sollte er Recht haben.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:** Für alle die auch die Schulgeschichten lesen: Ich hoffe ihr erinnert euch noch an den bösen Slytherin Garm Antipater, der von einem Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt wurde.

Und Evan hat endlich mal nichts anbrennen lassen… ;)


	24. Kapitel 24

**24. Evan Rosier/Severus Snape: Eine pelzige Eskalation**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und schwer verletzt. _

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Narzissa Malfoy geb. Black: _Evans Cousine. Dummerweise schwärmt er ein wenig für sie…_

Landolt und Crescentia Rosier: _Evans strenge Eltern. __Landolt ist selbst ein Todesser und kennt den Dunklen Lord noch aus Schultagen…_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Es ist jedoch nicht ganz klar, ob er den Todessern wirklich wohlgesonnen ist…_

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbrachte bereits eine Nacht mit ihm_

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Fenrir hat die Verantwortung über das Schicksal der Kolonie von sich geschoben. Er macht den Todessern klar, dass es, ohne die Einverständnis des hiesigen Werwolfsfürsten, zu keiner Allianz mit dem Dunklen Lord kommen wird. Um die Burg des Werwolfsfürsten ausfindig zu machen, werden Ulysses und Liam von Raymond ausgesandt. Doch während ihres Marsches werden beide scheinbar von einem unheimlichen Waldbewohner belauert – handelt es sich dabei wirklich um einen verrückten Werwolf, so wie ihr Führer, Garm, es behauptet?_

_Währenddessen verbringt Evan Rosier ganz außerplanmäßig eine Liebesnacht mit der Werwölfin Antalja, obwohl er alles andere als begeistert von dem Mädchen ist._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum:11. Oktober 1977_

Als Evan erwachte, fühlte er sich zugleich seltsam fiebrig, aber auch sehr befriedigt. Hier, weit entfernt von seinem stattlichen Elternhaus, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er im Grunde sehr zufrieden sein konnte. Keine keifende Mutter, die einen verfrüht weckte, und kein herrischer Vater, der von seinen glorreichen Tagen als junger, privilegierter Mann erzählte. Und ohne seine Eltern gab es auch nicht mehr diese Fesseln ihrer Autorität, die um seinen übernervösen Geist geschlungen waren, und aus ihm jahrelang ein kleines, verängstigtes Geschöpf gemacht hatten.

Der alte Evan Rosier war entgültig tot. Der Evan, der stets zu feige gewesen war, um nur ein einziges Mal die Stimme zu erheben; der Evan, der immer mit gesenktem Kopf drei Schritte hinter seinen gebieterischen Eltern hergelaufen war.

Es war Zeit den neuen Evan Rosier zu begrüßen. Ein Mann, der die noblen Ideale eines loyalen Todessers in sich verkörperte und der Niemandem mehr eine Angriffsfläche bot um sich ungehemmt über ihn lustig zu machen.

Antalja Greyback regte sich übermüdet neben ihm und drehte sich leise seufzend auf den Bauch. Eigentlich blasphemisch sich vorzustellen, Evan könnte jetzt neben Narzissa liegen, denn Narzissas Rücken war sicherlich seidenglatt und nicht so borstig wie Antaljas. Und Narzissas Haare würden sich in sachten, blonden Wellen über ein Seidenkissen ausbreiten, Antaljas Haare hingegen waren filzig und dreckig, das Bettlaken muffig.

Schade…es wäre trotzdem ein schöner Tagtraum gewesen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Als Evan die protestierende Holztreppe herunterstieg - das laute Knarren kündigte ihn natürlich standesgemäß an - erblickte er Ulysses Rathburn, in einer etwas seltsamen Schlafposition. Sein Kopf lag auf dem schäbigen Küchentisch, in der einen Hand hielt er ein angebissenes Brot und der Rest des Körpers hing kläglich über einen gekippten Stuhl.

Severus Snape saß unweit dieser Szenerie am Fenster, das fahle Morgenlicht malte eine lächerlich heilige Aura um seine stets dunkelgekleideten Gestalt. Er blätterte in einem Buch - wahrscheinlich waren Bücher auch das erste gewesen, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Severus blickte Evan nur einmal kurz aus verengten, schwarzen Augen entgegen, bevor er sich wieder der Literatur zuwandte.

Die Luft hätte nicht dicker sein können, hätte man sie aus saurer Sahne geschlagen.

Hinter Evan polterte Antalja die Treppe herunter, übersprang flink die letzten Stufen und zog Evan mit abwärts. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, schnappte sich dann das angebissene Brot aus Ulysses Hand, stopfte es hungrig in sich hinein und grinste Evan entgegen - er versuchte die herabfallenden, halbzerkauten Brotstücke zu ignorieren, die dabei aus ihrem zähnestarrenden Mund purzelten.

Sie nuschelte etwas auf Russisch, winkte ihm und Severus noch einmal zum Abschied zu und verschwand dann eilig aus dem Haus. Evan drehte sich zu Severus um, während Ulysses gerade erwachte und übermüdet nach dem verschwundenen Brot tastete.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Evan den jüngsten Todesser.

Severus zog schnippisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie dankt dir für die herrliche Nacht und liebt dich sehr, aber nun muss sie zurück zu ihrem Vater", übersetzte er mit einer absolut monotonen Langeweile.

„Ah ja…" Evan wischte sich eine verirrte, blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Eigentlich hättest du uns dabei zugucken sollen, Snape, dann wüsstest du jetzt wie man es macht." Das war unnatürlich grob von Evan gesagt, aber der _neue_ Evan konnte sich solche Sprüche erlauben.

Severus zog die Lippen kraus. „Was du alles weißt, Rosier. Ich ahne langsam, wie du es damals zu der überwältigenden Leistung von drei ZAGs gebracht hast. Gratulation."

Jetzt war es an Evan, mürrisch dreinzublicken, aber er beschloss nicht darauf einzugehen. Schule war ohnehin nie seine Stärke gewesen und soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war er zu den Prüfungen damals sehr fiebrig gewesen…was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sein Vater ihm täglich eulenwendend damit gedroht hatte, was er alles mit Evan anstellen würde, wenn Evan die Prüfungen versaute…nun, Evan hatte die Prüfungen _definitiv_ versaut, und sein Vater war tatsächlich _sehr_ ungehalten darüber gewesen.

Plötzlich fühlte Evan einen schmerzenden Blitz, der durch seine Brust zuckte, sein innerer Schutzwall wankte gefährlich.

Severus musterte ihn analytisch, und mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Raymond Doily kam pompös die Treppe hinunter geschritten, er trug einen Morgenmantel aus Seide, der wahrscheinlich mehr wert war als die gesamte Kolonie. Sein stets selbstgefälliger Blick wanderte zu Ulysses, der inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen war, und aus dessen Mund es nun beharrlich tropfte.

Raymond verpasste ihm einen seichten Fußtritt und bedachte den Todesser mit einem höchst pikierten Blick, als Ulysses, wie aus einem Altraum heraus, schreiend hoch schreckte. Sein Blick flog gehetzt durch den Raum und er brauchte mehrere Sekunden, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Evan ahnte natürlich, wovon diese Übernervosität herrühren musste. Er selbst wäre wahrscheinlich ein ähnliches Wrack gewesen, hätte man ihn stundenlang auf ähnlich brutale und würdelose Weise gefoltert und gequält.

„Waslos?", nuschelte Ulysses und sah Raymond fragend an, während er mit dem Ärmel die unappetitliche Lache von der Tischplatte wischte.

Raymond zog seine bleistiftschmale Nase kraus. „Seit wann bist du wieder hier, Ulysses? Und wo ist Liam Evonshare? Nach eurer gestrigen Erkundungstour, hättet ihr beiden eigentlich unverzüglich Bericht erstatten müssen."

„Mach mal langsam", gähnte Ulysses. „Diese „Erkundungstour" war eine anstrengende Sache. Unser Führer konnte es nicht lassen, durch den Wald zu sprinten und hat auf uns keine Rücksicht genommen. Dann lief da noch so ein Blödmann durch den Wald…zumindest bin ich todmüde, meine Beine tun weh und ich werde garantiert nie wieder da hochsteigen." Tatsächlich schien Ulysses Atem noch immer zu rasseln, als hätte der unfreiwillige Marathon chronische Spuren hinterlassen.

„Die Sache _wie_ ihr durch den Wald gelaufen seid, interessiert mich nicht, mein Guter", stellte Raymond mit kalter Stimme klar. Ulysses graue Augen verengten sich voller Missmut.

„Ich will wissen, ob ihr die Burg Vetlevo gesehen habt!", fügte Raymond ungeduldig hinzu.

„Jawohl, _Sir_!", knurrte Ulysses. Das Wörtchen „Sir" spuckte er dabei aus wie ein Insekt, das ihm beim Sprechen in den Mund geflogen war. „Wir haben die Burg gesehen. Sie ist aber schwer zu erreichen und sieht ziemlich verlassen aus."

„Und trotzdem werden wir dem Fürst dieser Werwölfe noch einen Besuch abstatten", verkündigte Raymond großspurig. Evan ließ ein genervtes Schnauben hören; Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich unmerklich zusammen und auch Ulysses Blick wurde feindselig. Offenbar hatte, außer Raymond, niemand große Lust auf eine weitere Kletterpartie.

Eine dicke, alte Werwölfin brachte ihnen Frühstück. Sie war fast zahnlos, doch die restlichen Kauwerkzeuge, die ihr noch verblieben waren, ragten aus ihrem Mund wie verfaulte Dolchspitzen. Für ein halbes Tier war sie überraschend gastfreundlich, denn sie tischte jedem von ihnen aus einem großen Kochtopf auf. Evan warf vorsichtshalber einen Blick in den Topf und musste laut schlucken: Ein abgetrennter Ziegenkopf schwamm in der fleischigen Brühe. Offenbar hatte man ihn einfach mitgekocht, das Fleisch des Kopfes war inzwischen so weich, das es einfach vom Knochen abfiel.

Kurzum: Es sah widerwärtig aus, aber Evans Hunger interessierte sich reichlich wenig für die barbarische Optik und so löffelte er die Suppe schnell hinunter.

Als Kalliope Milano sich ihrem Frühstück anschloss, berichtete sie kurz, wie es um Erebus Nott stand: Der Zustand des gebissenen Todessers war schlecht, er fieberte und Kalliope konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er die nächsten Tage überstehen würde. Sie füllte dem Verletzten zumindest ein wenig von der Suppe ab, und verschwand damit schnell wieder nach oben.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Tag war trübblau, aber recht angenehm und das wenige Sonnenlicht schien kühl wie Firn auf die Bergwelt herab, als Evan den ersten Schritt aus dem Haus wagte. Im Dorf herrschte reges Alltagstreiben, die Werwolfskinder spielten mit einer Schar aufgebracht gackernder Hühner; ein älterer Mann pflegte stolz sein mickriges Pony, das genügsam auf trockenem Gras herumkaute.

Evan wandte den Kopf und er entdeckte einen alten, krüppligen Werwolf mit grauem, filzigen Bart, der sich auf zittrigen Beinen des Weges schleppte. Die meisten seiner Artgenossen, meist handelte es sich dabei um die Bessergestellten, ignorierten den Alten beflissentlich oder murrten ihn zähnefletschend etwas zu.

Ulysses, der ebenfalls vor die Tür getreten war, musterte die Gestalt kühl. „Offenbar gibt es auch unter den Werwölfen Bettler."

„Es ist ein Muggelwerwolf", entgegnete Severus. Er hatte seine Zeit still damit verbracht, einige hiesige Zauberkräuter näher zu betrachten, die in einem kargen Beet vor dem Haus wuchsen. Doch nun blickte er aufmerksam in die Selbe Richtung wie Evan und Ulysses.

„Ein Muggelwerwolf?", echote Ulysses. „Fenrir Greyback hat es gestern auch schon erwähnt. Er sagte, dass du, Kalliope und ich einen von ihnen während des Angriffes getötet hätten, dieser kleine Kastanienbraune. Diese Muggelwerwölfe scheinen ähnlich unbeliebt zu sein wie die Schlammblüter bei uns…abgesehen davon, dass Schlammblüter wenigstens noch zaubern können."

„Muggelwerwölfe können geringfügig magische Fähigkeiten ausbilden", belehrte Severus ihn gelassen. „Werwolf und Muggelwerwölfe gehören gleichermaßen zur Gruppe der Zauberwesen."

Evans Nackenhaare stellten sich dezent hoch und sein Magen bebte vor Wut, als er Severus ewig ruhiger Stimme lauschte. Evan ahnte zwar, das er sich in diese Antipathie bloß hineinsteigerte, aber im Grunde war seine Reaktion doch berechtigt: Severus war von grund auf genauso hassenswert, wie er hässlich war.

„Gib ruhig mit deinem bescheuerten Bücherwissen an, Snape", knurrte er kalt. „Es interessiert doch ohnehin niemanden, in was du deine Hakennase vergräbst."

Severus schwarze Augen verengten sich unmerklich, aber auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich ein linkisches Schmunzeln ab. „Erst einmal, Rosier, bin ich kein Freund des einfachen Bücherwissens und Auswendiglernens. Und Zweitens ist dieses Wissen über Werwölfe Bestandteil unserer ZAG Prüfungen in VgdDK gewesen. Sag bloß, du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Oh stimmt, bist du da nicht durchgefallen? Avery hat mir so etwas erzählt…"

Evan zwang sich zu einem kalten Lachen. „Ach, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, Snape! Ich erinnere mich gerade daran, was man _mir_ erzählt hat…nämlich dass du dieser unglückliche Junge warst, der am Tag seiner ZAG Prüfungen kopfüber in der Luft baumelte. Potter, Black und die anderen zwei Gryffindorfrischlinge haben dich mit deinem eigenen Zauber vor der ganzen Schule blamiert!"

Severus Mund schnappte auf, aber ehe es zu einer Reaktion kommen konnte, wurden sie alle drei von einem langen Schrei aufgeschreckt, der unweit von ihnen aus einem Haus drang.

Ulysses, offenbar dankbar für diese Ablenkung, spitzte gewissermaßen die Ohren. „Das klang wie Raymond Doily", sagte er ziemlich unbekümmert.

Nun, aber wenn Raymond einen Grund zum Schreien hatte, dann bedeutete es sicherlich, dass er in Gefahr schwebte. Evan zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche, genau wie die anderen beiden Todesser auch.

Keiner war großartig begeistert davon, ihren unbeliebten Führer aus etwaigen Schwierigkeiten zu helfen. Dennoch schritten die drei Todesser pflichtbewusst zu dem Haus, aus dem der Schrei ertönt war.

Überraschenderweise bestand die Vorderfront des Hauses aus einem gläsernen, wenn auch staubdreckigen, Schaufenster, hinter dem einige Schuhe, Handschuhe und Mützen lagen - allesamt ebenfalls bedeckt von einer flauschigen Staubschicht.

_Ein Laden?_ dachte Evan etwas verwirrt. Dieses Gebäude wirkte eher wie der schäbige Pendant eines jeden gutgehenden Geschäfts, doch tatsächlich: Über der Eingangstür hing ein splittriges Schild mit einer russischen Aufschrift. Keine Chance für Evan die kyrillischen Buchstaben zu entziffern.

Ulysses, die Ruhe selbst, übersetzte freundlicherweise: „_Bobiks beschauliche Boutique_", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Eine Boutique?", echote Evan. „_Hier_?"

„Geldverdienen ist keine Sache des Standortes", entgegnete Severus.

Evan sah den Jüngsten finster an; Zeit für einen verbalen Angriff. „Warum gehst du nicht mal rein, Snape, und kaufst dir ein paar neue Sachen? Diese Staubfänger sehen zumindest besser aus als deine jetzige Kleidung", giftete er.

Severus zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Diese kindische Beleidigung bestätigt mal wieder meine Annahme, dass du dir, ohne Mamis Hilfe, sicherlich noch nicht einmal alleine die Schuhe zubinden könntest. Es gibt da einige peinliche Gerüchte, Rosier…"

Zitternd vor Zorn richtete Evan den Zauberstab auf Severus, der es ihm augenblicklich gleichtat. Ulysses trennte sie beide jedoch und stieß Severus weiter Richtung Eingang. „Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas, vergessen? Raymond Doily wartet auf seine halbherzige Rettungsaktion", fuhr Ulysses sie an.

Eine Glockenschelle aus Ziegenhufen bimmelte dumpf, als sie die Tür öffneten. Im Laden war es dämmrig, Spinnenweben bevölkerten die Ecken, und Staub wirbelte in dem seichten Luftzug auf.

Sie entdeckten Raymond – und Raymond benötigte eindeutig _keine_ Rettungsaktion. Vielmehr stand er vor einem Pelzmantel, der im Raum ausgestellt war, und versuchte verzweifelt die Staubschicht abzuklopfen.

„Raymond, warum hast du geschrieen?", erkundigte sich Ulysses gelangweilt, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Raymond drehte sich milde überrascht zu ihnen um. „Seid ihr blind? Es ist ein Notfall!", blaffte er harsch.

Die drei Todesser wechselten einen verwirrten Blick untereinander.

„Das hier!" Raymonds Hand zitterte als er auf den hellen Pelz deutete. „Das hier ist ein Mantel aus einem Werwolfspelz. Ein heller Mantel! Fantastisch verarbeitet! Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie teuer so ein Pelzmantel ist? Ein heller Werwolfspelz in dieser Qualität kostet mehr als ein Vermögen! Und dieser Schatz modert hier herum, wie ein verdammter Staubfänger!"

„Wer würde so etwas auch kaufen wollen?", harkte Ulysses nach. „Ich denke, die Werwölfe haben ihren eigenen Pelz und normale Magier kennen ungefährlichere Orte als diesen hier, um einkaufen zu gehen."

Raymond raufte sich die blonden Haare, die Sache mit dem verstaubten Pelz schien ihn wirklich näher zu gehen, als wenn ein geliebter Mensch so eben vor seinen Augen tot umgefallen wäre.

Evan ließ den Blick schweifen. Der gesamte Laden war mit Pelzen ausgestellt, es gab Mäntel, Schals, Taschen, und weitere Dinge. Doch alles war aus dem Selben Material gefertigt: Werwolfsfell.

Das Geschäft barg ein verstaubtes Vermögen, und niemand aus der Kolonie schien sich darum zu kümmern. Nun, Evan war es auch egal. Er war reich genug…

…Raymond Doily eigentlich auch, aber diese Tatsache war ihm offenbar momentan entfallen: Er wischte weiterhin voller Verzweiflung den Staub von dem Mantel.

Gerade als Evan sich fragte, was Narzissa wohl von einem solch exklusiven Geschenk halten würde, hörten sie tapsige Schritte hinter sich.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus drehte sich nach dem Geräusch um, die anderen ebenso. Dort, neben der alten Ladentheke, stand ein kleiner, weißer Mann mit einem höchst seltsamen Aussehen: Seine Haut war durchscheinend, genau wie seine Haare. Ein Albino, wie Severus an den hellroten Augen bemerkte, die in der Dunkelheit unruhig flackerten.

Der Mann hockte auf dem Boden wie ein Tier, und auch als er sich in Bewegung setzte, war es er ein Schreiten auf allen vier Beinen, weit entfernt von einem aufrechten Gang.

Misstrauisch nährte sich der Albino ihnen und schnüffelte angestrengt.

„_Aha, der Besitzer dieses Ladens, nehme ich an",_ sagte Raymond auf Russisch und wie immer mit einer höchst öligen Höflichkeit.

„_Bobik…",_ knurrte der Mann: _„Bobik, der weiße Werwolf, derjenige der nicht verrückt ist, derjenige der nur zu viel sah."_ Seine krächzende Stimme wandelte sich in ein weinerliches Japsen. Dennoch glaubte Severus einen Dialekt herausgehört zu haben, er dachte an Rumänisch.

„_Gehört Ihnen also dieser Laden? Woher haben Sie die Felle?"_ fragte Raymond begierig.

„_Das sind ihre Felle…die Jäger haben sie abgezogen, Mutter, Vater, Bruder, Schwester, Tante, Onkel, die Schar der Cousins und Cousinen…aber alle wollten Bobiks weißes Fell, die schönen Ladys wollten einen Mantel daraus…die grausamen Ladys, die grausamen Jäger…"_ Bobiks Worte gingen in einem Schluchzen unter und er rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen wie ein kranker Hund.

Severus entschied, dass der Albinowerwolf unter einigen schlimmen Erinnerungen leiden musste, die ihn krank gemacht hatten. Wie ein normaler Mensch benahm er sich zumindest nicht, auch nicht wie ein normaler Werwolf.

Raymond Doily schien sich dafür nicht weiter zu interessieren, gierig befingerte er wieder den hellen Pelzmantel: _„Bobik, sagen Sie mir, wie teuer sind die Pelze hier? Ich kaufe sie, in Großbritannien werden sie ein Vermögen wert sein."_

Severus warf Raymond einen warnenden Blick zu, der jedoch ignoriert wurde. Bobik löste sich aus seiner Starre und blickte auf. Seine roten Augen waren geweitet und in ihnen lag eine unsägliche Furcht. _„Was sagst du?",_ hauchte er entsetzt.

„_Ich will sie alle kaufen",_ sagte Raymond wieder, diesmal eine Spur ungeduldiger.

„_Kaufen?"_

„_Oh ja, jedes einzelne Stück, ich biete Ihnen einen guten Preis und-"_

„_JÄGER!",_ schrie Bobik plötzlich laut, das Echo dröhnte in dem Laden und Ulysses war nicht der Einzige der sich die Ohren zuhielt.

„_JÄGER! HIER SIND JÄGER! SIE KOMMEN UM UNS ZU TÖTEN!"_

Es verging kaum ein Herzschlag, da flog die Tür zu _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique_ auf und ein Werwolf mit dunklem Haar stand dort, ein scharfes Messer lag in seiner Rechten.

„_Garm!"_ , jaulte Bobik. _„Garm töte sie! Sie wollen die Pelze, es sind Jäger!"_

Garm brauchte keine zwei Schritte, um sich blitzschnell in Raymond Doilys unmittelbare Nähe zu mogeln. Der Werwolf packte den Geschäftsmann am Kragen und hatte die Klinge des Messers bereits in eine tödliche Position gebracht. Es bräuchte nur eine Bewegung, um Raymonds Herz komplett zu durchbohren.

„So?", knurrte Garm in Englisch. „Ihr interessiert euch für Pelze, was? Oh natürlich, das haben wir uns schon gedacht. Ihr wollt uns nicht als Verbündete, ihr wollt uns das Fell abziehen. Ja, warum nicht? Geld ist ja auch zu schön, nicht wahr? Aber daraus wird nichts!" Mit einem zähnestarrenden Grinsen schob der dunkelhaarige Werwolf sich und Raymond vor Bobik und schirmte den Albino sicher ab. Bobik kauerte hinter den Beinen des Anderen und zog seine weißen Arme schützend über seinen Kopf.

Während Raymond starr vor Angst war, richteten Severus und die anderen beiden Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe auf Garm. Der gab sich jedoch unbeeindruckt. „Zwecklos. Eine falsche Bewegung und euer Freund hier ist tot. Und falls euch das egal sein sollte – wovon ist stark ausgehe, bei einer so schleimigen Kröte wie Doily - dann werdet ihr es nicht einmal bis zum Waldrand schaffen, glaubt mir. Es wimmelt da draußen von Werwölfen, die warten förmlich auf eine Gelegenheit euch zu zerfleischen." Sein Grinsen war so zähnebeladen und unheilvoll, wie das starre Grinsen eines Haifisches, kurz vor dem Zubeißen.

„Das ist ein Missverständnis", versuchte Severus zu erklären. „Zwar kann ich Raymond Doily nicht mit einbeziehen, aber zumindest wir Todesser haben keinerlei Interesse an Werwolfspelzen. Und auch der Dunkle Lord kümmert sich reichlich wenig darum."

„Oh klar, deswegen steht ihr hier auch alle in Bobiks Geschäft herum, ja? Selten schlecht gelogen!"

„Garm, Severus sagt die Wahrheit", mischte sich nun auch Ulysses ein. „Wir haben unseren Auftrag direkt vom Dunklen Lord erteilt bekommen, ohne dass jemals die Rede von Pelzen oder ähnliches war. Wir sind nur hier, weil wir dachten, Raymond Doily sei in Gefahr."

Garm schnaubte gelangweilt. „Ihr könnt mir viel erzählen. Und Fenrir Greyback war ohnehin misstrauisch, von Anfang an! Er wird euch eigenhändig in kleine Stücke reißen und an die Welpen verfüttern, das könnt ihr mir glauben!" Garms Augen glänzten vor Blutdurst und Gier.

„Oh bitte…", Raymonds Stimme zitterte heftig als er sich endlich zu Wort meldete. „Das ist nur ein klitzekleines Missverständnis, wirklich! Ich meine, ich war bloß so angetan von euren Fellen, ich-"

„Raymond!", rief Severus warnend.

„-ich wusste ja nicht, das ihr so eine Angst-"

Es war töricht von Raymond, dass er das Thema Angst überhaupt erst angesprochen hatte – besonders in Garm Antipaters Gegenwart. Und der ölige Geschäftsmann erhielt die Quittung sofort: Garm ließ das Jagdmesser nach oben schnellen und die geschärfte Klinge bohrte sich ein Stück weit in Raymonds Kehle. Blut floss und Raymond Doily wimmerte vor Panik.

„Angst?", echote Garm gefährlich leise. Er war Raymond jetzt so nahe, dass dieser den Raubtieratem zu spüren bekam. „Ich habe keine Angst vor eine Horde dahergelaufener Maskottchen des Dunklen Lords, verstehen Sie, Mr. Doily? Wenn Sie so versessen auf Pelze sind, dann möchten Sie vielleicht auch wissen, wie es ist, einem Werwolf lebendig das Fell abzuziehen. Oder möchten Sie wissen, wie das Abziehen klingt? Wie es riecht? Ich könnte zum Beispiel auch Ihre Haut abziehen, Doily, damit Sie wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. Oder haben Sie sich schon einmal gefragt, wie es ist, bei lebendigem Leib von einem Werwolf gefressen zu werden? Wir beide können es nämlich gerne ausprobieren, hier und jetzt."

„Nein…", stammelte Raymond, er war den Tränen nahe, als sich die Messerspitze tiefer in die Haut bohrte. Etwas Blut sprudelte aus der Wunde hervor und bildete ein Rinnsaal, der seinen Hals abwärts floss. „Ich bitte dich…tu das nicht, du machst einen Fehler…"

Garm schnüffelte genüsslich an dem Blut, er schien sich plötzlich zusammenreißen zu müssen, um Raymond nicht einfach die Zähne in den Körper zu schlagen. Aber mit jedem Herzschlag der verging, schien Garms Gesicht immer gierigere und unmenschlichere Züge anzunehmen.

Severus wusste, dass der Werwolf keine Kontrolle mehr hatte, dass er Raymond in wenigen Sekunden anfallen würde. Doch Severus war schneller: Sobald er sah, wie sich Garms Lippen hochschoben und ein beeindruckendes Wolfsgebiss entblößten, feuerte er den ersten Schockzauber auf ihn.

Garm wurde an der Schulter getroffen, doch Werwölfe waren zäh, er wurde nur ein Stück zurückgeschleudert und ächzte auf.

Schon huschte der Blick von Garms dunkelroten Augen zu den Todessern hinüber. Der Werwolf fasste Severus ins Visier, und mit einem furchtbar angsteinflößenden Knurrlaut schoss er auf ihn zu.

Severus blieb kaum eine halbe Sekunde um zu reagieren, doch bevor er ein _Sectumsempra_ anwenden konnte, hatte Ulysses den Werwolf schon mit einem Feuerzauber erwischt. Garm taumelte, doch wieder entfaltete der Zauber nicht seine volle Wirkung.

Evan versuchte es mit einem weiteren Schockzauber, aber Garm schüttelte all das so mühelos ab, wie Wasser aus seinem Fell. Severus wusste, dass hier aggressivere Zauber gefragt waren, ehe Garm jemanden an die Kehle gehen würde.

Bobik, der Albino, huschte schnell hinter die Theke, aber er war nicht untätig: Er schnappte sich einen großen Hirschschädel, der dort ausgelegen hatte, und traf damit Evan am Kopf. Augenblicklich sackte der Todesser benommen an der Wand herunter. Aus einer Stirnwunde tropfte ein Rinnsaal Blut, Bobik jubelte und setzte zu einem grausamen Gelächter an.

Raymond besaß nun auch endlich mal die Geistesklarheit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber statt Garm an einer neuen Attacke zu hindern, schützte er lieber den hellen Pelzmantel vor einem weiteren fliegenden Gegenstand Bobiks.

Wie man es drehte und wendete, irgendwie hatte Severus das klägliche Gefühl, dass er und Ulysses den Hauptteil der Arbeit alleine zu erledigen hatten. Und Garm schien Blut geleckt zu haben, in seinen Augen lag nichts Menschliches mehr, sie loderten wild vor Gier und Raserei.

Die Sache musste erledigt werden, Severus wand erneut _Sectumsempra_ an, entfesselte allerdings nicht die volle Kraft. Die gesamte Mission würde scheitern, wenn ein weiterer Werwolf unter den Angriff eines Todessers zu Tode kommen sollte.

Sein_ Sectumsempra_ traf natürlich das Ziel, zeitgleich jedoch mit einem _Cruciatus_ von Ulysses. Diese Reaktion hatte Severus nicht mit einkalkuliert und er musste mit ansehen, wie die beiden schwarzmagischen Flüche ihr gemeinsames Werk verrichteten: Garm krümmte sich, Blut schoss aus mehreren klaffenden Wunden seines Körpers und der _Cruciatus_ ließ ihn gequält aufschreien, noch lauter sogar als vorhin Bobik.

Garms Werwolfsdasein bot ihn diesmal wenig Schutz. Am Ende ließen ihn die Flüche einfach zu Boden stürzen, wo sein Körper unkontrolliert zu Zucken begann und er sich von einer Seite zur anderen warf. Das Blut, das aus den zahlreichen Wunden schoss, verband sich am Boden zu einer einzigen Lache. Raymond schien genug gesehen zu haben und stolperte sogleich davon.

„_GARM!",_ brüllte Bobik entsetzt, als er den Todeskampf seines Artgenossen beobachtete. Der Albino duckte sich verängstigt in die Ecke seines Ladens und fuhr Ulysses an: _„HÖR AUF DAMIT!"_

Erst jetzt registrierte Severus, dass Ulysses den _Cruciatus_ noch immer gnadenlos anwand, und das, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„_HÖR AUF!", _schrie Bobik wieder.

Auch Severus versuchte, seinen Kollegen von der zerstörerischen Tat abzuhalten. „Schluss damit, Rathburn! Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer!"

Und tatsächlich: Ulysses stoppte abrupt, der Zauberstab fiel mit einem hölzernen Geräusch zu Boden. Und es lag nicht daran, dass er sich die Bitte zu Herzen genommen hatte. Jemand hatte den Todesser urplötzlich am Genick gepackt, so dass Ulysses ächzte und sich im Griff des Anderen wand. Dieser Andere war Fenrir Greyback.

Und sein plötzliches Auftauchen war keine besonders schöne Überraschung.

Mit einem einzigen Ruck seines kräftigen Armes, hob Fenrir Ulysses von den Beinen und ließ ihn einige Zentimeter über den Boden schweben. Ulysses konnte sich lediglich mit den Händen an Fenrirs Rechte krallen, um das Genick vor einem Bruch zu bewahren.

Fenrirs hässliche, eitergelbe Augen waren verengt vor Bosheit, er bleckte die spitzen Zähne. Hinter ihrem Führer tauchten weitere Werwölfe auf, mit lauerndem Blick drängten sie in die Boutique. Einige von ihnen umzingelten Severus, andere huschten zu Garm hinüber. Garm lag noch immer in der Blutlache, inzwischen vollkommen bewegungslos. Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob er noch lebte oder nicht.

„Ich wusste, ich hätte euch fressen sollen, als wir uns im Wald begegnet sind", knurrte Fenrir gnadenlos. „Aber das werden wir jetzt wiederholen." Er schleuderte Ulysses so hart zu Boden, dass dieser sich mehrmals überschlug und dann reglos auf der Seite liegen blieb.

Severus Herz stockte in der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass er allein war. Alleine unter einem Dutzend Werwölfe, die sich in diesem Moment in _Bobiks beschauliche Boutique_ um Fenrir Greyback sammelten…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Öhm…keine Ahnung wie ich auf die Idee mit der Boutique gekommen bin. Sie wird zumindest noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen, genau wie der Albino Bobik.

**Miss Voldemort:** Vielen Dank. Ich habe auch deine Empfehlung im Forum gesehen, das fand ich wirklich sehr nett :)

**Psychobella: **Ebenfalls vielen Dank ;)


	25. Kapitel 25

**25. Severus Snape/ Ulysses Rathburn: Acht Galgen**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und schwer verletzt. _

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Es ist jedoch nicht ganz klar, ob er den Todessern wirklich wohlgesonnen ist…_

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbrachte bereits eine Nacht mit ihm_

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Dank Raymond Doilys Liebe zu Pelzen, gerieten Severus, Evan und Ulysses in Schwierigkeiten. Die Situation in der seltsamen Boutique eskalierte, als die drei Todesser notgedrungen den Werwolf Garm überwältigen mussten. Doch keine Minute später wurden sie bereits von Fenrir und seiner Meute umzingelt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum:14. Oktober 1977_

Severus erwachte durch einen stechenden Schmerz, der das Innere seines Schädels förmlich in zwei Hälften zu spalten schien. Er ächzte, zog die Beine näher an den Körper und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die quälende Pein zu bekämpfen.

Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen, aber als ihn plötzlich jemand an der Schulter berührte, zuckte er heftig zusammen und seine müden Lieder flogen auf. Vor ihm stand Kalliope Milano mit bleichem Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren völlig ausgetrocknet und gesprungen. „Severus?", erkundigte sie sich betont leise. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er im Gegenzug. Er sah sich gehetzt um und realisierte, dass er sich im Untergeschoss des Hauses befand, das Fenrir Greyback den Todessern zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Severus selbst lag in einem muffigen Bett und sein Zauberstab war nirgends auszumachen. Da Severus nie zuvor in seinem Leben den Zauberstab vergessen hatte – sein gutes Gedächtnis ließ ihm dazu keine Gelegenheit -, musste es einen triftigen Grund geben, warum das magische Werkzeug auf einmal verschwunden war.

In Severus Kopf regte sich eine trübe, schattenhafte Erinnerung, die irgendwie mit dem Namen „Fenrir Greyback" verwoben zu sein schien. Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte sein sonst so gutes Gedächtnis heute die Arbeit aufgegeben, denn von seinen letzten Erinnerungen existierten nur noch schemenhafte Bildfetzen. Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Schädel nahm zu, als er versuchte diese Bildfetzen in eine logische Reihenfolge zu bringen. Er fasste sich an die Schläfe und blickte zu Kalliope hoch. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Ihr hattet Streit mit den Werwölfen", begann sie ermattet. „Du, Ulysses, Evan Rosier und Mr. Doily wart in einer Boutique oder so-"

Ab diesem Punkt brauchte Kalliope nicht mehr zu berichten. Die bloße Erwähnung der Boutique brachte eine Flut von Erinnerungen, die alle auf einmal auf Severus einprasselten wie ein Hagelsturm. _Bobiks beschauliche Boutique_ war das Stichwort.

„Die Werwölfe haben uns überwältigt", unterbrach Severus sie tonlos. „Raymond Doily dieser gierige Idiot! Er hat die gesamte Mission zum Scheitern verurteilt! Er hat den Verstand verloren, in dem Moment, als er vor diesem Pelzmantel stand!"

Kalliopes Kinn bebte kurz, als stände sie vor einer Tränenattacke, aber sie fing sich wieder. „Jaa…Ulysses hat es mir erzählt."

„Wo ist Doily jetzt?" Severus wurde bewusst, dass er die Fäuste so fest geballt hatte, dass sie zitterten. Doilys Dummheit und Ignoranz durfte nicht ungestraft bleiben, er hatte die ganze wohlgeplante Mission quasi im Alleingang vermasselt! Und dafür hatte Doily nicht einmal _zehn Minuten_ gebraucht! Severus könnte nicht einmal einen Satz formulieren, der diese immense Wut beschrieb, die in diesem Moment durch seine Adern rauschte.

„Die Werwölfe haben euch überwältigt und uns alle hier in das Haus gesperrt, Doily ebenso", sagte Kalliope. „Momentan hat Doily sich allerdings oben in einer Kammer eingeschlossen, weil Ulysses auf ihn losgegangen ist. Die blauen Flecken stehen ihm ausgezeichnet." Sie lächelte mit grimmiger Belustigung.

Severus richtete sich auf und barg den schmerzenden Kopf in den Händen. Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte, war, dass Fenrir Greyback ihn mit einem aggressiven Betäubungszauber belegt hatte. Daher mussten auch die Kopfschmerzen herrühren.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", erkundigte sich Severus schleppend.

„Lang genug. Drei Tage um genau zu sein."

_Drei Tage_? Diese Zahl schoss durch Severus Kopf wie ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so lange bewusstlos gewesen. Der vorherige Rekord hatte bei gerademal zehn Minuten gelegen, nachdem Sirius Black im zweiten Schuljahr einen übergroßen Halloweenkürbis auf Severus Kopf fallengelassen hatte.

„Was ist mit Rathburn und Rosier?", fragte Severus weiter, nach Raymond Doily erkundigte er sich mit voller Absicht nicht. „Wurden sie verletzt oder gebissen?"

Kalliope schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Denen geht es zumindest besser als dir. Ulysses Rathburns Nacken ist zwar etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, und Evan Rosier hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und übergibt sich ständig…"

Severus verzog seinen Mund zu einem schmalen, schadenfrohen Lächeln, als er sich Evan mit einem Spuckkübel vorstellte

„…ansonsten gibt es aber keine Neuigkeiten", fuhr Kalliope fort. „Na ja, abgesehen davon, dass man uns in diesem Haus festhält, unsere Zauberstäbe weggenommen hat und…" Ihre Stimme brach ab und Severus registrierte, dass sich ein verräterischer Tränenschimmer in ihren Augen bemerkbar machte.

„Verschweig mir nicht die wichtigste Neuigkeit", sagte er automatisch. Er wusste, dass Kalliopes Erzählung noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Und ihrem Verhalten nach zu urteilen, fehlten dem Bericht noch einige hochdramatische Abschlussworte.

Severus konnte nicht sagen wieso, doch er brachte die Frau nur flüchtig zu mustern um zu erahnen, dass der Tod hierbei irgendeine Hauptrolle zu spielen schien. Und so war es auch.

„Sie wollen uns umbringen, Severus", murmelte die junge Frau resigniert. „Die Werwölfe haben das Vertrauen verloren. Die Mission ist gescheitert...sie wollen uns noch heute Abend hinrichten."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus merkte sehr schnell, dass es keinen Fluchtweg aus dem Haus gab. Jedes Fenster und jede Tür war unkaputtbar gehext worden, und egal wie stark er sich den Kopf zermarterte, ihm kam keine rettende Idee. Abgesehen davon besaß keiner von ihnen mehr einen Zauberstab, was das Dilemma natürlich noch auswegloser machte.

Severus hatte das ganze Haus systematisch durchsucht und war dabei nur auf einige alte Eichenfässer gestoßen, die im Keller des Gebäudes standen. Der Wein in diesen Fässern mochte schon seit etlichen Jahren vor sich hin reifen, und Zebulon Huntsville schlug vor, sich mit dem Zeug hemmungslos zu betrinken. Er war der Meinung, ein besoffener Zustand würde ihnen definitiv über die Tatsache hinweghelfen, dass die Werwölfe sie bald zur Schlachtbank führen würden. Gut, Zebulon mochte Recht haben, doch Severus war nicht wirklich daran interessiert, seine eigene Hinrichtung mit alkoholbedingten Galgenhumor zu nehmen.

Nachdem er sich eingestehen musste, dass sie allesamt tatsächlich in der Falle saßen, ließ sich Severus ermattet auf einen Stuhl sinken. Ihm gegenüber saß Ulysses, der das Kinn in die Hände gestützt hatte und trübe vor sich hin blickte. „Das ist alles nur Raymonds Schuld", murmelte er düster.

Severus wollte die Tatsache eigentlich nicht aussprechen, aber die Frage brannte ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge. „Kalliope Milano sagte, die Werwölfe wollen uns gegen Abend hinrichten? Können wir uns da sicher sein?"

Liam Evonshare trat von dem Fenster weg, durch das er so eben noch gespäht hatte. Oberflächlich wirkte er gelassen, aber seine Kiefer waren verspannt und die Augen unruhig. Er suchte Severus Blick. „Den Werwölfen liegt offenbar sehr viel daran, uns mit bestimmten Informationen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Lykaon Greyback hat uns höchstpersönlich das Datum unserer Hinrichtung genannt." Liam setzte ein gespielt spöttisches Grinsen auf.

„Und hat Lykaon Greyback auch zufällig erwähnt, welche Hinrichtungsart auf uns wartet?", erkundigte Severus sich weiter.

Liam schüttelte schwach mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nicht direkt. Aber du solltest mal einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen. Die Werwölfe haben gerade damit angefangen, Holz und Pfähle heran zu schaffen."

Obwohl die Aufforderung eigentlich nur an Severus gerichtet war, sprangen auch die übrigen Anwesenden auf, spähten aus den trüben Fensterscheiben und pressten dabei ihre Nasen gegen das kalte Glas. Angespannt beobachten sie das Treiben draußen: Auf dem Platz, direkt vor Fenrir Greybacks eigenem stattlichen Haus, schufteten einige Werwölfe. Sie trieben lange Pfähle in die Erde, die dann gen Himmel ragten wie Mahnmale. Ein stabiler Holzbalken wurde jeweils über zwei der Pfähle gelegt und befestigt, und an jeden dieser Balken baumelte ein fester Strick: Es waren genau acht Stück.

„Sie wollen uns hängen", sagte Severus tonlos. Die Worte hinterließen in seinem Mund den bitteren Nachgeschmack von Galle.

Evan erbleichte schlagartig und schnappte hörbar nach Luft; Ulysses drängte von dem Fenster weg. „_Hängen_?" rief er: „Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht. Das können die nicht-", sein Blick wanderte hoch zu der Treppe und weiter zu der Tür, hinter der Raymond Doily sich verschanzt hatte. „Raymond, das wirst du mir büßen!" knurrte Ulysses gefährlich. Schnell hatte er den eisernen Schürhaken ins Auge gefasst, der am Kamin lehnte, doch bevor er seine Rache in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hatte Liam ihn schon gepackt. „Lass es sein, Ulysses, es bringt nichts, es kostet uns nur Zeit!"

Ulysses versuchte sich von dem viel größeren Mann loszureißen und brüllte ein paar rüde Verwünschungen, aber Liam blieb unbeeindruckt. Ulysses Bockigkeit endete mit einem lauten Krachen seines Genicks und er stöhnte schmerzverzerrt auf, während er mit einer Hand über den Nacken fuhr. „Bei Salazar…", ächzte er.

„Hat Kalliope dir nicht gesagt du sollst den Nacken ruhig halten?", sagte Liam ungeduldig und ließ Ulysses endlich los. „Hör das nächste Mal besser zu."

Ulysses zischelte ihm etwas Bösartiges hinterher, doch Liam hatte sich schon wieder dem Fenster zugewandt und blickte hinaus. Gerade wurde der letzte Galgen straffgezogen und mit viel Gezerre auf seine Tragkraft hin untersucht…zumindest war die Qualität der Stricke gut genug, um sich nicht unnötig Hoffnung darauf machen zu können, sie könnten reißen…

Die ganze Sache sah definitiv nach ihrem Ende aus, fand Severus. Ihm wurde irgendwie bewusst, dass er doch ziemlich an seinem Leben hing. Gut, er mochte immer ein düsterer Eigenbrödler und ein Pessimist gewesen sein, und auf Außerstehende musste es gewirkt haben, als ob Severus sein Leben nicht großartig schätzen würde. Dennoch hatte er in keiner Weise vor, zu sterben. Vor allem nicht auf diese barbarische Art und Weise.

„Die Werwölfe werden uns hängen und später essen…" Evans Stimme war brüchig. „Sie schaffen sogar schon das Holz für ein Lagerfeuer her, seht ihr?!" Er deutete auf ein Dutzend Werwölfe, die große Mengen Holz herbeischafften und daraus einen Haufen bildeten. An das Wort „_Scheiter_haufen" wollte Severus erst gar nicht denken, obwohl ihm die Parallelen mehr als bewusst waren.

„Ja, sie schaffen enorme Mengen Brennholz hier her. Und das machen sie sicherlich nicht ohne Grund", räumte Severus ein. „Aber zumindest werden wir von dem Festessen nicht mehr viel mit bekommen. Diese acht Galgen hat man nicht umsonst aufgestellt, wir werden tot sein, bevor auch nur ein Werwolf damit beginnen kann, an uns herumzuknabbern." Severus selbst empfand diese Vorstellung als einigermaßen tröstlich. Der Tod durch den Strang war sicherlich weitaus angenehmer, als bei lebendigem Leibe von einer Horde wilder Werwölfe gefressen zu werden. Trotzdem, Severus hoffte auf eine Art der ausgleichenden Gerechtigkeit und betete zumindest dafür, dass er Fenrir Greyback ordentlich auf den Magen schlagen würde.

„Du siehst das dennoch viel zu pessimistisch, Snape", warf Liam ein. „Bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit ist es noch lang hin. Das bedeutet, dass wir zumindest noch ein paar Stunden Zeit haben, um uns aus dieser Lage zu befreien."

Ulysses lachte trostlos auf. „Und wie? Wir sitzen hier seit Tagen fest und der beste Einfall, den wir bisher hatten, war, die Rattensuppe noch mit etwas Wasser zu strecken. Tolle Idee, Liam, du weißt, ich bin immer an deiner Seite." Der Sarkasmus in Ulysses Stimme war triefend.

Zeit, dass Severus seinen Verstand wieder etwas arbeiten ließ. In den letzten Tagen hatte er schließlich nicht mehr getan, als bewusstlos im Bett zu liegen. Nun brauchte Severus eine Idee, einen Plan um seiner eigenen Hinrichtung zu entkommen. Nichts Geringeres als sein Leben und das der anderen hing davon ab!

Er blickte sich in dem Raum um. Es war ausgeschlossen, Fenster und Türen als Fluchtweg zu benutzen, denn die ließen sich weder öffnen noch zerstören. Severus musste einen anderen Weg finden, oder ihm würde nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als hier auszuharren wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle.

Ulysses, jenseits aller Hoffnung, hatte wieder nach dem Schürharken gegriffen und kratzte missmutig die Asche aus den Bodenfugen, die sich nahe dem Kamin gesammelt hatte.

…

_Stopp_, jetzt hatte Severus einen vielversprechenden Gedankengang ausgegraben. Sein Blick wandere zu dem steinernen Kamin. „Hat irgendjemand den Kamin untersucht?", fragte er, ohne die anderen dabei anzusehen. Trotzdem glaubte er zu erkennen, wie Ulysses und Liam sich verdutzt ansahen. „Nee…", meldete sich Ulysses zu Wort. „Bei all dem Chaos ist uns die Idee gar nicht gekommen. Aber der Kamin ist ohnehin viel zu eng, das sieht doch jedes Kind!"

„Ich denke, das siehst du falsch, Rathburn." Severus ging vor dem Kamin auf die Knie und inspizierte den möglichen Fluchtweg ganz genau. Der Kamin war unauffällig klein und der Schacht halsbrecherisch schmal, Asche rieselte auf Severus herab und reizte seine Lungen. Es war verständlich, dass niemand diesen Weg weiter ausgekundschaftet hatte, denn der Schacht war so eng, dass sich niemand besonders große Hoffnungen machen konnte, dort hineinzupassen. Aber heute schien Severus seltsamerweise optimistisch genug zu sein, um einen verzweifelten Versuch zu wagen.

„Unmöglich!", hustete Evan, nachdem er die Sache ebenfalls ausgekundschaftet hatte. Sein Gesicht war nun voller Ruß und er sah damit aus wie ein schlechtbezahlter Kohlearbeiter. „Wir alle würden stecken bleiben."

„Wie groß ist Kalliope?", erkundigte sich Liam, ohne auf Evans Einwand einzugehen. Die junge Frau, Kalliope Milano, war oben, bei dem verletzten Erebus Nott.

„Etwa so groß wie ich", antwortete Ulysses „Vielleicht ein wenig kleiner, aber sie ist nicht gerade dürr."

Liam bedachte Ulysses plötzlich so aufmerksam, als wolle er genau Maß nehmen. Ulysses schreckte wie von der Tarantel gestochen zusammen. „Oh nein, vergiss es! Ich klettere da nicht hoch, ich habe keine Lust festzustecken!"

Severus bezweifelte, dass der Schacht zu eng für Ulysses sein würde. Ulysses war, abgesehen von Kalliope und Erebus, der Kleinste der Gruppe. Und Severus selbst? Nach unnatürlich langer Analyse fremder Körperbauten, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er auf Grund seiner Magerkeit punkten könnte. Wenn sich Ulysses durch den Kaminschacht zwängen könnte, dann sollte es auch für den knochigen Severus zu schaffen sein. Was vielleicht auch besser war: Ulysses Rathburn war noch immer etwas zerstreut, und Severus würde ihm äußerst ungern die volle Verantwortung über ihr aller Leben in die Hände drücken.

Severus suchte Liam Evonshares Blick. „Selbst wenn Rathburn, Kalliope Milano und hier herauskommen sollten, ihr wisst, dass wir nicht viel ohne Zauberstab ausrichten können."

Liam nickte ernst, aber Evans Augen weiteten sich angstvoll. „Wie?" hauchte er. „Ihr wollt uns hier _zurücklassen_?!"

Liam ergriff das Wort, bevor Severus weiter darauf eingehen konnte. „Sie sind nur zu dritt und es wäre somit unmöglich, die Werwölfe zu überwältigen. Und ohne Zauberstab ist es ihnen nicht einmal möglich, uns aus diesem Haus hier zu befreien. Also bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Severus, Ulysses und Kalliope müssen Hilfe holen. Aber die einzige Verstärkung die wir haben, sind die Todesser in Großbritannien, doch die kann man in der kurzen Zeit nicht erreichen. Die gesamte Gegend hier wird durch einen Bannkreis geschützt, der das Apparieren verhindert. Es würde Stunden dauern um überhaupt den Rand dieses Bannkreises zu erreichen, und ebenso lang bräuchte die Verstärkung für den Rückweg. All das zusammen würde wohl weit mehr als einen Tag in Anspruch nehmen, doch uns bleiben nicht einmal mehr ein paar Stunden bis zur Hinrichtung." Liams Stimme blieb neutral, er warf Severus einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Severus ahnte, dass sie beide den selben Plan gefasst hatten.

Evan sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen und die Panik die in ihm aufstieg, spiegelte sich in seinen flackernden, blauen Augen wieder. „Aber…aber-", stammelte er. „Das kann doch nicht das Ende sein!"

„Sieh mal einer an, Rosier, du wirkst so aufgeschreckt. Das verträgt sich gar nicht mit deinem neuem, eiskalten Temperament." Severus schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf, aber Evan war zu verängstigt um darauf einzugehen. Also entschied er sich dazu, Evan nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen und ihn an der großen Idee teilhaben zu lassen. „In den wenigen Stunden die uns bleiben, können wir nur ein größeres Ziel erreichen", sagte er. „Burg Vetlevo."

„Burg Vetlevo?", echoten sowohl Evan als auch Ulysses gleichermaßen verwirrt.

„Der Fürst der Werwölfe residiert dort, er ist der Einzige der die Hinrichtung stoppen kann. Die anderen Werwölfe werden auf ihn hören", erklärte Liam weiter.

Ulysses warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu. „Wer sagt uns denn, dass der nicht genauso drauf ist wie seine Untertanen, hä?"

„Fenrir Greyback", antwortete Liam ruhig. „Er bezeichnete den Fürst als Wolf des Friedens. Ohne den Fürst zu kennen, denke ich, dass wir eine reale Chance haben die Sache vor ihm aufzuklären. Und wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass wir tatsächlich _unschuldig_ sind!"

„Unschuldig bis auf Raymond Doily." Ulysses schnaubte wie ein wütender Stier. „Aber Doily können die Werwölfe meinetwegen hängen und fressen…oder noch besser, sie überlassen ihn mir."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Einfall, durch den Schornstein zu klettern, erwies sich als eine sehr enge und vor allem sehr muskelzerrende Angelegenheit. Severus spürte, wie seine Schultern aufgeschürft wurden, als er sich weiter den Schacht nach oben kämpfte. Asche wirbelte in der stickigen Luft herum, Severus Augen und Lunge brannten gereizt.

Über ihm hing ein Stück getrübter Himmel, der sich jenseits seines engen Schachtes erstreckte, und der Wind heulte sein verlockendes Versprechen nach frischer Luft.

Irgendwo unter sich hörte er Ulysses Rathburn leise fluchen. „Ich krieg die ganze Asche ins Gesicht, pass mal auf da oben!"

Severus kratzte mit der Stiefelspitze einmal kurz über die rußgeschwärzte Steinfläche, er hörte wie Asche und lockerer Putz hinabrieselte. Ulysses begann keuchend zu husten: „Mach das noch ein mal und ich schwör dir-", sein Schwur ging jedoch in einem starken Hustenanfall unter.

Unterhalb von Ulysses war Kalliope wiederum gerade in das Innere des Kamins gekrochen. „Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl das ich stecken bleibe", hörte Severus sie unsicher sagen.

„Dann zieh dich aus und ich öle dich ein, Kleine", entgegnete Ulysses noch immer mit schwer rasselndem Atem.

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, erreichte er das Ende des Schachtes, er zog sich aus dem Schornstein und ging sofort in Deckung. Er befand sich nun auf dem Dach des Hauses, und konnte so das halbe Dorf überblicken, doch ein aufmerksamer Werwolf könnte ihn leicht entdecken. Severus warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf die Tonziegel, die das Dach bedeckten…irgendwie hatte er das sichere Gefühl, noch eine ganze Reihe von ihnen unabsichtlich loszutreten.

Nacheinander kämpften sich nun auch Ulysses und Kalliope ins Freie, und ihr ungeschickter Kampf erinnerte Severus an zwei Küken, die sich verzweifelt aus ein und dem selben Ei herauszuschälen versuchten.

Als die beiden Todesser es schließlich heraus geschafft hatten, gingen sie neben Severus in Deckung. Kalliope rieb sich die schmerzende Hüfte. „Manchmal ist es ärgerlich ein Frau zu sein", murmelte sie vor sich hin, und Ulysses musste natürlich sofort darauf eingehen. „Wirklich?" Er warf ihr einen freizügigen Blick zu. „Ich liebe weibliche Rundungen, ich kann gar nicht genug-"

„Ruhe jetzt", zischte Severus leicht genervt. „Rathburn, kannst du nicht einmal versuchen deine Triebe ein wenig zu kontrollieren, zumindest im Angesicht der Gefahr?"

Ulysses äffte ihn geräuschlos nach. Severus beschloss, ihn für die nächsten Stunden konsequent zu ignorieren.

Von hier aus hatten sie eine fantastische Sicht auf die acht Galgen, deren Stricke traurig im Wind baumelten, als wünschten sie sich dringend einen zum Tode Verurteilten herbei. Einige Werwölfe hatten sich um ihr mörderisches Tagwerk versammelt und sahen zwei Kindern zu, die einen der Stricke als Schaukel benutzten. Doch zum Glück guckte keiner der Werwölfe in Richtung der drei Todesser.

„Los jetzt", sagte Severus. „Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig und möglichst geduckt zum Ende des Daches. Dort, wo das Haus eng an das Nachbargebäude gedrängt stand, verlief nur eine schmale, schwer einsehbare Gasse. An dieser Stelle wagten die Todesser den Absprung und duckten sich schnell im Schatten eines alten Heukarrens, als ein Werwolf sich der Gasse bis auf zehn Metern nährte, schließlich aber wieder verschwand.

„Rathburn, du kennst den ungefähren Weg zur Burg", erinnerte Severus Ulysses im Flüsterton. „Du musst uns so schnell wie möglich dorthin bringen."

Ulysses verdrehte die Augen, verstand aber sehr wohl seine Aufgabe.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Sich aus der Kolonie herauszustehlen war kein leichtes Vorhaben. Überall waren Werwölfe unterwegs und verrichteten gewissenhaft ihre tagtägliche Arbeit. Kinder spielten, Frauen hingen die Wäsche auf oder ab, und Männer trieben das Vieh von einem Ort zum anderen.

Die drei Todesser schlichen um die Ecken wie verängstigte Ratten, und sie boten ein bemerkenswert trauriges, würdeloses Bild, und der Dunkle Lord wäre sicherlich nicht amüsiert gewesen wäre, wenn er sie dabei beobachtet hätte.

Ulysses Rathburn war nicht gerade klar im Kopf, Severus wusste das. Nicht nur, dass Ulysses unnatürlich oft Links und Rechts verwechselte, er schätzte auch Entfernungen regelmäßig falsch ein - wie kam er nur auf die Idee, der nächste sichere Holzschuppen sei 10 Meter entfernt? Es waren mindestens 30 Meter! - und überhaupt hatte er ein Talent dafür, unbewegliche Objekte stets zu übersehen - weswegen sie beinahe in eine dicke Werwölfin gerannt wären, die unbewegt vor ihrem Haus stand und missmutig gen Himmel starrte.

Severus war klar, das Ulysses Gehirn noch immer mit den Nachwirkungen des _Cruciatus_ kämpfte, und ihm war auch klar, dass ein Muggelarzt wahrscheinlich seine wahre Freude an diesem Fall gehabt hätte. Severus war der Meinung, dass Ulysses eigentlich auf die Intensivstation gehörte, oder wahlweise in die Geschlossene Anstalt. Zumindest wäre der Mann an jedem Ort besser aufgehoben als hier, wo er Severus und Kalliope mit seiner allgegenwärtigen Verwirrung regelmäßig in noch größere Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Severus war erleichtert, als sie endlich das Dorf hinter sich ließen und im Dickicht des Waldes untertauchen konnten. Hier, zwischen den Schatten der dichtstehenden Bäume, fühlte er sich vor neugierigen Raubtierblicken einigermaßen geschützt. Selbst der Wind stand günstig, so dass keiner der Werwölfe sie wittern würde.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch bis zur Dämmerung?", erkundigte sich Kalliope.

Severus warf einen Blick auf den Stand der Sonne, die bereits den mittäglichen Zenit – wenn man hier im Norden überhaupt von „Zenit" sprechen konnte - hinter sich gelassen hatte. Es war spät im Jahr und die Dunkelheit würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. „Vier Stunden", schätzte er.

„Wie sollen wir das schaffen?", fuhr ihn Ulysses gedämpft an. „In vier Stunden ist die Burg nicht zu erreichen!"

„Ich fürchte mehr Zeit bleibt uns nicht", entgegnete Severus scharf. „Und keine Sorge, du bist schließlich auf der sicheren Seite, Rathburn. Du bist nicht derjenige der in diesem verfluchten Haus gefangen ist."

Ulysses warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, er wirkte beleidigt. „Ich bin ein Todesser, Snape! Und ich habe dem Dunklen Lord geschworen mein Leben für seine Ideen zu geben. Ich werde nicht wegrennen." Gut, Ulysses mochte nicht der Mutigste sein, aber seine feste Stimme deutete darauf hin, dass er es dieses Mal todernst meinte: Er würde tatsächlich sein Leben geben, wenn die Situation es erforderte. Einzig im Namen des Dunklen Lords.

Sie eilten weiter, den Hang des Berges hinauf, und ihr Atem rasselte bereits nach wenigen Dutzend Metern. Das Gelände war stark abschüssig und noch rutschig vom letzten Regen; Severus Beinmuskeln brannten, je verbissener er sich gegen die Schwerkraft zur Wehr setzte.

Irgendwo oberhalb sah er den felsigen Keil eines hohen, narbigen Berges, der hier und da zwischen den Wipfeln der Bäume auftauchte.

„Burg Vetlevo liegt etwas oberhalb der Hälfte des Berges", keuchte Ulysses. „Soweit ich gesehen habe, führt nur ein kleiner Steinpfad dort hinauf. Es wird mörderisch werden."

„Wahrscheinlich ist der Weg auch nicht dafür konzipiert, dass Zweibeiner der Burg zu nahe kommen.", bemerkte Severus nüchtern.

Unter Zeitdruck flossen die Stunden wie üblich dahin, als handele es sich dabei um einen reißenden Gebirgsbach. Severus schätzte, dass ihnen inzwischen nur noch zwei dieser kostbaren Stunden geblieben waren, um ihre Gefährten zu retten. Jetzt ließen sie den Wald hinter sich und erreichten, genau wie Ulysses gesagt hatte, einen schmalen Pfad, der sich neben einem steilen Abhang dahin schlängelte.

Kalliope stützte atemlos die Hände auf die Knie. „Von hier aus kann man die Burg bereits sehen", nuschelte sie erschöpft. „Es ist nicht mehr weit!"

Tatsächlich klammerte sich in weiter Ferne ein altes, aus hellem Stein gefertigtes Bauwerk an den schroffen Felsen des Berges. Es war schwer zu sagen, woher die Burg den nötigen Halt nahm, um nicht zusammenzubrechen, doch natürlich war es möglich, dass Magie im Spiel war. Alleine der Höhenunterschied des Fundamentes betrug Dutzende Meter, die Burg selbst ähnelte somit selbst eher einer zackigen Klippe, bestehend aus Türmen, Mauern und Gebäuden.

Doch auch wenn der waghalsige Standort eindrucksvoll war, sie wirkte trotz allem verlassen und mitgenommen. Doch je näher sie kamen, desto besser erkannte Severus einige Farbflecken am Fuße der Burg, die irgendwie an einen Prachtgarten erinnerten. Doch Severus hatte keine Zeit, sich großartig umzusehen, denn über die mittelalterliche Kulisse spannte sich bereits ein zur Eile mahnender Hauch von Abendrot.

Mit schmerzenden Gliedern schleppten sich die drei Todesser weiter den Pfad hinauf, der sich bis zum Burgtor schlängelte. Links neben dem Pfad türmte sich der Berg Dutzende Meter hoch, rechts fiel Severus Blick geradewegs hinab in den Schlund eines Abgrundes. Er überlegte kurz, welcher Tod ihm mehr behagen würde: von einem Felsbrocken erschlagen zu werden oder einhundert Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen, aber bei beiden Gedankenspielen wurde ihm seltsam flau im Magen.

Sie nährten sich der Burg und sahen, dass sich Blumen und Efeu sich das alte Gestein empor rankten, als ob sie die Burg vor feindlichen Blicken verstecken wollten. Die hier tobenden Bergwinde trugen die Gerüche von zähen Kräutern und noch zäheren Blumen mit sich.

Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zu dem großen Wohnturm empor, den er von seinem Standpunkt aus gerade noch erkennen konnte. Stumpfe, bleigefasste Fenster starrten ihm entgegen; hinter den Glasscheiben könnten sich Tausende Schatten unbemerkt verbergen und die Todesser still und heimlich beobachten. Dieser Gedanke gefiel Severus nicht, denn er hatte tatsächlich das merkwürdige Gefühl, als ob mehr als genug Augenpaare jeden seiner Schritte genau beobachten würden.

„Geschafft!" Ulysses atmete zitternd durch. Seine Kleidung starrte vor Dreck und Schlamm, genau wie die von Kalliope und Severus. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ihren Fürst finden und beten, dass er nicht so schlecht gelaunt ist wie Fenrir Greyback", sagte er weiter.

Severus, von Natur aus ein Pessimist, drückte seine Hoffnungslosigkeit mit einem skeptischen Hochziehen seiner Rechten Braue aus. „Ich hoffe, der Fürst will auch gefunden werden. Denn ansonsten können wir Stunden mit Suchen verbringen, aber uns bleibt wohl kaum eine andere Wahl. Der Dunkle Lord akzeptiert kein Scheitern dieser Mission, nicht solange zumindest einer von uns am Leben ist."

Sie folgten den letzten Metern des Pfades, hin zu dem hölzernen Eingangstor. Severus drückte mit seinem Körpergewicht dagegen, mit einem schaurigen Knarren öffnete sich das Tor gerade so weit, dass sie hindurchschlüpfen konnten.

Ein verwinkelter Hof lag hinter den massiven Schutzmauern. Die Kopfsteine des Untergrundes waren so blankgetreten, als hätte die Geschichte zu viele berittene Armeen über diesen Ort gehetzt. Unkraut wucherte hier und da ungehindert. Rechts thronte ein großer Turm, nahe an die hohe Felswand; links lagen einige Wehr- und Wohngebäude, darunter auch eine kleine Kapelle.

Diese Kapelle war den Todessern am nächsten, also hielten sie darauf zu. Das Gebäude sah mitgenommen aus, Moos und verschiedenfarbige Flechten spannten sich über den hellen Stein. Die Kapelle schien viele Jahrhunderte alt zu sein und wirkte so deplaziert, als hätte man die gutbefestigte Burg erst nachträglich hinzugesetzt.

Da sie sich kein weiteres Zögern leisten konnten, fasste Severus kurzerhand nach dem eisernen Türgriff und öffnete die Kapelle. Das Erste was er wahrnahm, war ein merkwürdiger Geruch, der aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes drang…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ursprünglich hatte ich ja vor, meinen Nickname auf ebenfalls in Kiosk umzubenennen. Dieser Name war allerdings schon besetzt (was für eine Frechheit, wer wagt es meinen wunderbaren Namen zu benutzen?!). Wie auch immer: Stattdessen werde ich meinen Nick auf (und nur dort!) demnächst in **_Ancient Kiosk_** umbenennen. Merkt euch das besser, sonst findet ihr mich und meine FFs irgendwann nicht wieder. Okay? ;)

**Miss Voldemort: **Ja, ja…der gute Raymond Doily. Ich glaube ehrlichgesagt, dass er irgendwie mit Gilderoy Lockhart verwandt ist, es gibt da gewisse Parallelen zwischen den beiden ;) Allerdings ist Raymond weit cleverer, als man meinen könnte. Er hat zumindest etwas in der Hinterhand…

**Seline Snape:** Naja, gegen ein Dutzend Werwölfe hatte selbst Severus schlechte Karten. Aber es wird andere Gelegenheiten für ihn geben, sein Können unter Beweiß zu stellen ;)

**Psychobella: **Ich fühle mich geehrt. Und natürlich werde ich schnell weiter veröffentlichen, schließlich habe ich schon einen großen Batzen fertig auf meinem Rechner.

**Tami9: **Ja, es war mal geplant, dass Ulysses und Klee kurzzeitig zusammenkommen. Wer hätte das gedacht, hm? XD

**Elize7: **Das Kapitel war nur dank meiner intensiven Überarbeitung spannend. Zuerst war es ziemlich lahm ;)


	26. Kapitel 26

**26. Ulysses Rathburn/ Evan Rosier: Der Fürst von Vetlevo**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und schwer verletzt. _

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbrachte bereits eine Nacht mit ihm_

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein wirrer Albinowerwolf, der einst in der Kolonie Zuflucht fand. Die Felle seiner getöteten Werwolfsfamilie bewahrt er in einer Art Boutique auf, die sich ebenfalls in Vetlevo befindet_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nach der Eskalation in _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique_ wartet die Hinrichtung auf die Todesser. Die meisten Werwölfe der Kolonie sind überzeugt, dass die Todesser nur nach Vetlevo kamen, um den Bewohnern im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen – denn Werwolfspelze sind ungemein wertvoll. Severus, Ulysses und Kalliope gelingt die Flucht und um ihre Kollegen zu retten, machen sie sich auf die Suche nach dem ominösen Werwolfsfürsten – der Einzige, der Fenrirs Wahn noch Einhalt gebieten könnte. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 14. Oktober 1977_

Vogelgezwitscher lag in der Luft, als die drei Todesser das Innere der alten Kapelle betraten. Sie befanden sich in einem überschaubaren, einschiffigen Saal und ihre Schritte hallten in der Leere. Vom Alter gefurchte Halbsäulen schmückten die Seitenwände, von einer damaligen farbigen Verzierung war aber nicht mehr zu sehen als verblasste Tupfer.

Nichts an diesem Bauwerk schien außergewöhnlich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass es trotz seiner Abgelegenheit alles andere als verwaist war: Um den Altar herum standen und hingen Dutzende goldene und silberne Vogelkäfige, die von einer schlichten Dohle bis hin zu einem prächtigen blauschimmernden Paradiesvogel alles beherbergten, was in der Vogelwelt Rang und Namen besaß.

Kalliope reckte staunend den Hals. „Offensichtlich ist der Werwolfsfürst ein Vogelliebhaber", sagte sie bewundernd.

„Was auch den Gestank erklärt", entgegnete Ulysses nüchtern. Tatsächlich war der Boden mit Dreck bedeckt; offensichtlich hatte jemand schon seit Tagen versäumt hier zu reinigen.

„Zumindest bedeutet das, dass die Burg zeitweise bewohnt wird", gab Severus zu bedenken. „Es sei denn die Vögel haben gelernt, sich gegenseitig mit Futter und Trinken zu versorgen und das ist zu bezweifeln."

Sie bedachten das zwitschernde und buntgefiederte Sammelsurium für einige Momente, dann ließen sie die die besetzten Vogelkäfige links liegen und machten sich wieder auf die dringende Suche nach dem Werwolfsfürst von Vetlevo.

Die drei Todesser schritten gerade die drei steinernen Stufen hoch, die zu dem schlichten Altar führten, als mit einem lauten _Plopp_ plötzlich ein alter Hauself vor ihnen erschien. Seine hässliche Haut war sonnengegerbt und er blickte sie aus schwarzen Augen heraus an. _„Was wollen die Eindringlinge hier?"_, knurrte er abschätzend auf Russisch.

Keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten, die Dämmerung nahte und somit auch die Hinrichtung. _„Wir wollen dem Fürst dieser Burg um eine Audienz ersuchen",_ antwortete Severus eilig. _„Es ist dringend und eine Verzögerung können wir uns nicht erlauben."_

„_Und warum wollen die Menschen den Fürsten sprechen?",_ fragte der Hauself lauernd, seine Stimme war so trocken wie brechendes Geäst.

„_Unten in Vetlevo kam es zu einem folgenschweren Missverständnis, unsere Absichten wurden falsch interpretiert"_, erklärte Severus weiter.

Der Hauelf verneigte sich. _„Ich werde dem Fürst Bescheid geben…eventuell. Er möchte um diese Zeit normalerweise nicht gestört werden." _Er grinste hämisch. Wollte dieser verdammte Hauself sie etwa provozieren? Ulysses Herz pochte wütend in seinem Brustkorb, wie ein wildes Tier das sich seinen Weg bahnen wollte.

„_Du wirst ihm Bescheid geben!"_, knurrte er drohend. _„Und zwar jetzt!"_

„_Immer zu gegebener Zeit",_ antwortete der Hauself.

„_Nein, jetzt! Es steht viel auf dem Spiel, du willst doch deinen Herrn nicht enttäuschen, oder?"_

„_Was zählt schon das Leben eines Hauselfen? Soll er mich töten wenn er Gründe hat…aber nein…ich bin einverstanden, ich werde ihn holen…und mir dabei Zeit lassen." _Das ekelerregende Grinsen war fest in dem Gesicht des Elfen eingegraben und faulige Zähne traten zum Vorschein. Ulysses spürte den geradezu manischen Drang, diesem widerwärtigen Wesen ganz langsam den Hals umzudrehen. _„Jetzt!"_ zischte er. _„Hol deinen Meister jetzt sofort!"_

„_Sag bitte",_ forderte der Elf ihn siegessicher auf.

„_Bitte!" _

Der Hauself legte kurz den hässlichen Kopf schief. _„Mmmhh…", _überlegte er laut. „_Ich schätze, ich kann das nicht so einfach tun. Pech gehabt!"_

Ulysses Hass brodelte wie ein Fluss Magma, der jeden klaren Gedanken in Feuer ertränkte. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Herz hämmerte wie besessen. Dieser verdammte Elf hatte kein Recht sich einer Rettung in den Weg zu stellen und über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden und in Ulysses kochte nun der Wille, dem Hauselfen unter Beweiß zu stellen, dass man an Bockigkeit zu Grunde gehen konnte. Er trat blitzschnell zu, doch der Elf sprang flink zur Seite und lachte schrill. _„Zu langsam, zu langsam!"_

Ulysses stürzte sich zornig auf ihn, bekam ihn aber nur an dem langen, lederartigen Ohr zu fassen. Der Hauself quiekte erschrocken auf, als Ulysses mit aller Kraft daran zog, in der Hoffnung das Ohr würde blutig vom Rest des Kopfes reißen.

Jedoch wurde nichts daraus: Der Elf verschwand schnell mit einem _Plopp_, Ulysses kippte dank dieser Plötzlichkeit nach vorne und landete der Länge nach auf dem kalten Steinfußboden.

„Ulysses!", rief Kalliope. „Bist du bescheuert?!"

„Dadurch haben wir nichts gewonnen, Rathburn. Jetzt wird er sicher nicht den Fürst holen", sagte Severus frustriert.

Ulysses wandte sich zu den beiden Todessern um, warf Kalliope einen mahnenden Blick zu und richtete sich dann an Severus. „Du kannst doch eh nichts anderes tun, als blöd herumzuquatschen, Snape!" spuckte er aus. „Dein Gelaber hätte uns genauso wenig gebracht!"

Er setzte sich auf. Die Hand, mit der er eben noch das Ohr des Elfen gepackt hatte, zuckte unkontrolliert, als würde sie weiterhin versuchen daran herumzureißen. Ulysses konnte den Bewegungen nur angstvoll zusehen, hatte aber keine Macht darüber. Er versuchte mit seiner Linken die zuckende Rechte zur Ruhe zu bringen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Er sah zu Kalliope, die seine Bemühungen mit einem wissenden, vielleicht sogar leicht abwehrenden Blick beobachtete. So als ob sie nicht mehr die Kraft besaß, sich um diese eigenartige Abnormalität zu sorgen.

Innerlich kochte Ulysses förmlich vor Wut, Wut auf den hässlichen, niederträchtigen Hauselfen und Wut auf seine zitternden Finger. Das mordlüsterne Tier, das in seiner Brust nistete, war noch nicht besänftigt, er konnte fühlen wie es wild tobte und mit den Krallen seine Innerein zerfetzte. Wenn sich der Elf zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in seiner Nähe aufgehalten hätte – und Ulysses wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das -, hätte er dem verschrumpelten Drecksvieh mit bloßen Händen die Augen aus den Kopf gerissen.

„Sei das nächste mal bitte weniger impulsiv", ergänzte Severus die Anschuldigungen um ein weiteres Detail. „Das Leben der Anderen steht auf dem Spiel, du weißt das."

Kalliope seufzte schwer und ergeben, hockte sich neben Ulysses und versuchte seine unkontrollierbare Rechte zu fassen, aber Ulysses entzog sich ihr. „Vergiss es!", knurrte er. „Kümmert ihr beiden euch besser um diesen beschissenen Hauselfen, wenn ihr die Sache doch angeblich so viel besser regeln könnt!"

Severus schien das relativ egal zu sein. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, Rathburn", sagte er nur und setzte sich in Bewegung, hin zu einer kleinen Tür rechts neben dem Altar.

Kalliope legte ihre Hand auf Ulysses Schulter. „Komm schon, sei nicht albern. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr für so etwas. Steh auf."

Er warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu, das Untier in seiner Brust schrie vor Wut und zeigte ihm verlockende, orgastische Szenen; Szenen die von Ulysses handelten, wie er jedes Lebewesen in diesem Raum einzeln töten würde – zerreißen, enthaupten, verfluchen. Und in dieser eiskalten, hässlichen Wut begannen die Grenzen zwischen Freund und Feind zu verschwimmen: Plötzlich sah er Kalliope und Severus mit ganz anderen Augen, mit gierigen, hasserfüllten Augen.

Er schlug Kalliopes Hand unsanft von seiner Schulter, kam wieder auf die Beine und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er brauchte frische Luft, ehe diese Phantasien Überhand gewannen und ihn zur Tat schreiten ließen – Severus Snape und Kalliope Milano waren keine Feinde, er durfte ihnen nicht schaden und im Grunde seines Herzens wollte er ihnen kein Leid zufügen. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, den Grund seines Herzens zu erreichen, wenn er hilflos in einem wütenden, tiefen Meer des Zorns umhertrieb.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Lykaon Greyback richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Evans Brust und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu folgen. Evan stolperte hinter ihm her, sein Herz schlug zitternd irgendwo zwischen seinem Kehlkopf und seiner Schädeldecke. Hinter ihm wurde Erebus Nott die Treppe heruntergeschleift; der Arm des kleinen, dicklichen Mannes war nach wie vor verwundet, die angrenzenden Hautregionen hatten sich schwärzlich verfärbt, so als ob das Gift des Werwolfbisses sich immer weiter im Körper des Opfers ausbreitete.

„Drei von euch fehlen!", knurrte eine kratzige Stimme. Evan wandte seinen Kopf und erblickte Fenrir Greyback neben sich, die eitergelben Augen voller Argwohn verengt.

„Wo sind Severus Snape, Ulysses Rathburn und Kalliope Milano?"

Evan wollte schweigen, aber die spitzen Zähne, die in Fenrirs Rachen schlummerten, waren Mahnung genug. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", log er.

Der Werwolf schnaubte gelangweilt. „Kann nicht sein. Ich glaube, du weißt sehr genau wo sie sind, richtig?"

Evan schüttelte den Kopf, Fenrir verpasste ihm einen gezielten Tritt in die Kniekehle, so dass er polternd zu Boden stürzte und sich auf den aschebeschmutzten Holzdielen wiederfand. Fenrir thronte nun über ihm, sein Gesicht zeigte ein hässliches Haifischgrinsen. Liam Evonshare, von zwei weiteren Werwölfen gehalten, sah flehend zu Evan: _Sag bloß nichts Falsches!_

„Also noch mal von vorne", seufzte Fenrir theatralisch. „Es ist nicht lange her, da wart ihr noch zu acht in diesem Haus, jetzt seid ihr nur noch fünf - sagt nicht, ihr hattet s_o_ großen Hunger." Er legte den Kopf schief und lachte dreckig, vielleicht gefiel ihm die Vorstellung.

Was sollte Evan bitte darauf antworten? Fenrir würde ihm ohnehin keine Lüge abkaufen, das wussten sie beide.

Er hob den Blick und sah direkt in die eitergelben Augen des Anderen. „Sie sind geflohen." sagte er mit der richtigen Würze an Dramatik. „Sie waren feige und haben uns im Stich gelassen. Sie sind durch den Kamin."

Fenrir starrte ihn abschätzend an. „So?", fragte er wenig schockiert. „Unschön, was?"

„Die Flüchtigen könnten für Probleme sorgen. Sollen wir sie suchen, Fenrir?", erkundigte sich Lykaon gleich.

Fenrir winkte ab. „Nicht weiter schlimm. Schicke zehn der besten und schnellsten Fährtenleser - _bewaffnet_. Ohne ihre Zauberstäbe werden die Todesser schon sehr bald aufgeschmissen sein, es wird langsam dunkel."

Lykaon nickte, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und verschwand mit geschäftiger Eile aus dem Haus.

Fenrir packte Evan am Arm, zerrte ihn grob auf die Beine und übergab ihn an einen weiteren Werwolf. Evan wurde aus dem Haus hinausgestoßen und erbarmungslos weiter gezogen, hin zu dem großen Platz. Acht Galgen baumelten dort erwartungsvoll vor der Kulisse eines noch bernsteinfarbenen Himmels, nur am Horizont lauerte bereits das blutige Abendrot.

Um die Galgen herum hatten sich Dutzende, wenn nicht sogar über einhundert Werwölfe versammelt. Die überwältigende Mehrheit starrte voller Gier und Blutdurst zu den Todessern hinüber.

Der Werwolf, der Evan vor sich her stieß, führte ihn zu einem der Galgen, den zweiten von rechts; direkt neben Evan wurde der vor Schmerzen stöhnende Erebus Nott platziert.

Evans Magen pochte dumpf, die Situation war seltsam surreal, er blickte auf eine zwanzigjährige Vergangenheit zurück, aber sein Verstand schien nicht einsehen zu wollen, dass sein Leben schon sehr bald enden würde. Hier und Heute, vor den Augen all dieser Werwölfe. Er verfluchte seinen Vater dafür, dass er ihn einst förmlich zum Todesserdasein gezwungen hatte _„Du bist ein Schande wenn du es nicht machst!", „Willst du etwa das Erbe der Rosiers dahinschmeißen?", „Du musst-, du musst-, du musst-"_

Und dieses _Du musst-_ hatte Evan die furchtbare Situation beschert, dass er hier direkt unter einem Strick stand, der gleich fest um seinen Hals gezerrt werden würde. Das Erbe der Rosiers dahinschmeißen? Nein…der Erbe der Rosiers würde am Galgen baumeln - im Namen des Dunklen Lords selbstverständlich. Das war nicht fair…

Die Sonne sank gen Horizont, Evan musste hart schlucken…seine Zeit rann dahin.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ulysses hielt den kleinen Zaunkönig in seiner Hand und der winzige Vogel balancierte bequem auf seinen Zeigefinger, er war zahm und vollkommen zutraulich. Ulysses betrachtete das Tier, während er sich selbst in eine dunkle Ecke der kleinen Kirche gekauert hatte. Severus Snape und Kalliope Milano waren irgendwo im Inneren der Burg verschwunden, auf der Suche nach dem ominösen Fürst der Werwölfe.

Ulysses war wütend und fühlte sich andererseits so fragil, als könnte er bei dem kleinsten Windstoß in sich zusammenbrechen. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber ihm war zum Weinen zumute - und zwar auf die bitterste Art und Weise.

Und warum? Er wusste es nicht…zwar wusste er, dass diese Traurigkeit einen Grund hatte, aber die Vergangenheit hielt sich weiterhin hinter einer undurchdringlichen Nebelwand verborgen. Und neben dieser Trauer existierte sein Zorn, der ihn langsam von innen heraus zersetzte wie Säure, die Aggression wallte in Schüben auf.

Der kleine Kopf des Zaunkönigs zuckte bei jeder Bewegung ruckartig hin und her und winzige schwarze Perlaugen musterten Ulysses vertrauensselig.

Wer kam nur auf die Idee hier Hunderte von Vögeln zu halten? Dieses schrille, mehrstimmige Zwitschern machte ihn verrückt, im Inneren seines Kopfes pochte es hohl und schmerzhaft.

Ulysses war kurz davor seine Wut einfach zügellos laufen zu lassen, und genau das wollte der Dunkle Lord doch auch, oder? Er hatte ihm gezeigt den Todesfluch zu benutzen um damit einen Mann zu töten, was Ulysses auch ohne zu zögern getan hatte. Und wie Samt hatte ihn die Stimme Voldemorts dafür gelobt: _So ist es richtig Ulysses, du brauchst kein Mitleid, wenn du tust was ich dir sage bist du immer im Recht und niemals ein Verbrecher._

Mitleid? Was bedeutete das schon?

Ulysses schnaubte trocken und schloss den vertrauensvollen kleinen Vogel in die hohle Hand.

Mitleid, Mitgefühl, Reue…schöne Worte, aber Ulysses war taub für ihre Wirkung. Alles jenseits seines eigenen Körpers war fast genauso surreal wie sein Innerstes, fast als ob er sich mit Leib und Seele in einem Alptraum verfangen hatte

Vielleicht war es auch nicht mehr als ein Alptraum…und wenn es nur ein Alptraum war, dann brauchte er auch kein Mitleid zu haben, nichts war echt.

Er schloss langsam die Finger seiner Hand, der Vogel schrie panisch, zuckte, aber nach wenigen Sekunden war er zerquetscht. Das Geräusch war hässlich, aber das Gefühl großartig.

Vielleicht war das ständige Gerede über Reue und Mitgefühl ohnehin nur dummes Gefasel? Konnte es denn so etwas wie Mitgefühl überhaupt geben, wenn es Ulysses möglich war mit Befriedung Tier und Mensch zu töten? Oder war es nur irgendeine abstrakte Idee? Ulysses schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Warum weiter darüber nachdenken und sich sein Hochgefühl selbst kaputtmachen? Er sollte besser glücklich darüber sein, dass er in seiner kleinen Welt alles was er wollte zerstören konnte, ohne dabei jemals auch nur den Hauch eines Gewissens zu verspüren.

Er öffnete die blutbeschmierte Hand und ein kleines, totes Federbündel klatschte zu Boden.

„_Ein Fremder ohne Sinn für Benehmen",_ sagte plötzlich eine Stimme auf Russisch. Ulysses hob den Blick und sah eine Gestalt direkt vor sich, gehüllt in eine bräunliche, einfache Robe.

Schlagartig war er hellwach. _„Wer sind Sie?"_

„_Einer meiner Hauselfen berichtete mir von einem höchst unfreundlichen Mann",_ entgegnete die Gestalt stattdessen ruhig. _„Ich denke, dabei kann es sich nur um dich handeln, wenn du selbst vor zahmen Tieren nicht halt machst."_

Ulysses kam stolpernd auf die Beine und wollte instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch er griff natürlich ins Leere, die Werwölfe hatten ihn bereits in Vetlevo abgenommen.

Der fremde Mann zeigte ihm seine leeren Hände, sie waren faltig und klauenartig, doch auch er trug keinerlei Waffen.

Ulysses Blick wanderte wieder zum Gesicht der Gestalt, doch das war in Schatten gehüllt. _„Sie sind der Fürst, richtig?"_ fragte er, seine Stimme war zittrig vor Nervosität._ „Der Fürst von Vetlevo."_

„_Allerdings…und wer ihr seid, weiß ich natürlich. Fenrir Greybacks Bockigkeit und Antipathie mir gegenüber ist zwar legendär, aber er hat mir doch seine zerrupfteste Eule geschickt und von euch berichtet…auch davon, dass ihr Bobiks Pelzladen mit größtem Interesse begutachtet habt."_

„_Und das war ein Missverständnis!", _sagte Ulysses sogleich. _„Wir Todesser hatten nie vor, euch das Fell abzuziehen! Wir haben ganz andere Ziele!"_ Ulysses schraubte seine Stimme absichtlich lauter als er müsste, in der Hoffnung, dass Severus und Kalliope ihn hören würden. So völlig alleine und unbewaffnet vor dem Fürst der Werwölfe zu stehen, entsprach nicht wirklich seinem Interesse.

Und tatsächlich, er hörte nach wenigen Herzschlägen eilige Schritte, schon öffnete Severus die kleine Tür neben dem Altar und schob sich hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Kalliope. Aufgeschreckt starrten sie auf die verhüllte Gestalt.

Der Mann neigte höflich den Kopf, als würde er einem Fechtgegner gegenüberstehen. _„Zwei weitere von eurer Sippe. Ich nehme an, ihr konntet aus Vetlevo fliehen, habe ich recht?"_

„_Was auch notwendig war, denn auf uns alle wartete der Galgen!"_, stellte Severus klar. _„Sie sind der Fürst, nicht wahr?"_

Der Mann lachte leise, seine Stimme war rau vom Alter. _„Ich habe mich deinem Freund hier zwar bereits vorgestellt, aber ich tue es gerne noch einmal: Ich bin der Fürst, ganz genau."_

Severus schien seine Chance zu wittern. _„Wir sind gekommen um Sie darum zu bitten die Hinrichtung zu stoppen! Wir wurden wegen eines Missverständnisses verurteilt und nicht wegen eines Verbrechens!"_ Ihre Zeitnot bewirkte zwar, dass Severus eilig sprach, aber Ulysses hatte nicht den Eindruck, als ob sich der Siebzehnjährige unachtsam aufs dünne Eis begeben würde; Severus wusste offenbar wohin er das Gespräch lenken wollte.

Der Fürst verschränkte locker die Arme vor der Brust. _„Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich euch sehr wohl…ja, es würde nicht zu Todessern passen, Fellen hinterher zu gieren. Ich bin überzeugt, die Schatzkammern des Dunklen Lords sind reich gefüllt…"_

Severus Augen weiteten sich fast unmerklich, sein Mund schnappte auf, aber der Fürst unterbrach ihn mit einer sachten Handbewegung. _„Ja ich bin sehr wohl über die Vorgänge in der Welt aufgeklärt. Vielleicht sieht es nicht danach aus, aber ich wohne hier keinesfalls in völliger Abgeschiedenheit. Und Fenrir berichtete mir eulenwendend auch knapp über euer Anliegen…allerdings",_ in seine Stimme mischte sich der Hauch von Argwohn, _„…allerdings kann ich mir vorstellen, dass euer Dunkler Lord einen Teil seines großen Planes verschwiegen hat - nämlich den wichtigsten und bei weitem gewalttätigsten Teil."_

Severus runzelte die Stirn und Ulysses spitzte interessiert die Ohren. _„Und der wäre?"_ fragte er begierig.

Wieder lachte der Fürst trocken auf. _„Um was könnte es sich wohl handeln? Nun, die Vorstellung von rein und unrein birgt im Falle der Werwölfe gewisse Komplikationen mit sich und der Dunkle Lord weiß sehr genau davon. Und er wird diese Komplikationen erst beseitigen - was ich hingegen nicht zulassen werde. Verzeiht, bei allem Respekt, aber ich werde mit ihm nicht auf den gleichen Nenner kommen können. Ich bin kein Volksmörder."_

„_Volksmörder?!" _echote Ulysses.

Der Kopf unter der erdbraunen Kutte nickte bedächtig. _„Mord an denjenigen, die vor dem Werwolfsbiss normale Muggel waren. Ja, das wird häufig vergessen, aber nur bei einem Bruchteil der Werwölfe handelt es sich um gebissene Magier, oder – und das ist bei weitem noch seltener - um reinblütige Werwölfe, die schon als Werwolf auf die Welt gekommen sind. Für den Dunklen Lord sind Muggel unrein, und was bei euch die Schlammblüter sind, sind hier die Muggelwerwölfe. Ja, der Dunkle Lord würde gerne ihrer Ausrottung zusehen, doch ich wäre nicht der Fürst der Werwölfe, wenn ich ein solches Massaker tatenlos geschehen lassen würde."_

Wieder wollte Severus etwas entgegnen, doch erneut würgte der Fürst ihn ab. _„Es wäre ein Fingerdeut für euren Lord, wenn ich Fenrir Greyback die Gelegenheit dazu geben würde euch zu töten…etwas, dass Fenrir nur zu gerne tun würde, das versichere ich euch. Aber fast scheint es mir, als könnte ich meinen Plan ein wenig umstrukturieren, ja…so sollte es besser sein."_ Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er einen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe hervor, mit dem er ebenso fließend auf einen schöngearbeiteten, silbernen Vogelkäfig zielte. Das filigrane Türchen sprang auf und ein blauschimmernder Raubvogel flatterte freiheitssuchend heraus.

Wortlos zückte der Fürst ein dünnes Blättchen Pergament aus seiner anderen Tasche und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab einige flammende Wörter erscheinen, doch egal wie sehr Ulysses seinen Kopf verengte, er konnte keine Silbe davon lesen.

„_Ich werde Fenrir das hier zukommen lassen"_, sagte der Fürst, der blauschimmernde Vogel landete wie auf ein stilles Kommando hin auf seiner Hand und zupfte das gefaltete Pergament aus den Fingern der anderen Hand hervor. _„Eine kleine Planänderung mit Augenmerk auf die Zukunft. Doch leider müssen wie immer einige Schachfiguren dafür entbehrt werden, diesmal aber auf eurer Seite."_

Mit der Botschaft fest im Schnabel erhob sich der Vogel flink in die Lüfte und entschwebte durch ein geöffnetes Fenster.

**Kommentar:** Sorry, sorry, hundertfaches Sorry. Ihr fragt euch sicher, wie man bitteschön so lange beim Veröffentlichen neuer Kapitel herumtrödeln kann, wenn man diese Kapitel schon fertig auf den Rechner hat, oder? Nun, zum einen hatte ich viel zu tun, zum anderen hat dieses Kapitelchen echt an meinem Verstand genagt. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht überwinden, es auch nur anzusehen! Die nächsten Kapitel kann ich aber wieder etwas besser leiden, demnach wird's mit der Veröffentlichung wohl auch wieder schneller gehen.

**Toast:** Hätte man natürlich so machen können, stimmt.

**Elize7:** Nein, Leichengeruch war es ausnahmsweise einmal nicht ;)

**Seline Snape: **Ich glaube, die dreitägige Bewusstlosigkeit wird nicht Severus einziges Problem in dieser Geschichte sein. Es wird noch hoch hergehen in der netten Kolonie ;)

**Miss Voldemort: **Fenrirs Psychoterror wird sich im Laufe der Geschichte sogar noch erheblich steigern. In den meisten Todesser-FFs haben die Todesser stets Oberwasser und sind quasi die ultimativen Fieslinge – bei mir kriegen die tollen Todesser aber ständig eins auf die Nase, nicht nur von Auroren ;)

Fenrir ist da nur ganz besonders dreist und hinterlistig…

Raymond Doily übrigens auch…


	27. Kapitel 27

**27. Evan Rosier/ Garm Antipater: Blauer Merlin**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und schwer verletzt. _

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbrachte bereits eine Nacht mit ihm_

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nach der Eskalation in _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique_ wartet die Hinrichtung auf die Todesser. Die meisten Werwölfe der Kolonie sind überzeugt, dass die Todesser nur nach Vetlevo kamen, um den Bewohnern im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen – denn Werwolfspelze sind ungemein wertvoll. Severus, Ulysses und Kalliope gelingt die Flucht und um ihre Kollegen zu retten, machen sie sich auf die Suche nach dem ominösen Werwolfsfürsten – der Einzige, der Fenrirs Wahn noch Einhalt gebieten könnte. Und ihre Bemühungen haben offensichtlich erfolg, der Fürst sendet einen Falken aus, um Fenrir eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Doch was steht in dieser Botschaft? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 14. Oktober 1977_

Evan kniff die Augen zusammen, als einer der Werwölfe den Strick um seinen Hals legte und festzog, so dass es ihn bereits vorab würgte, als hätte sich eine Schlange um seine Schultern gelegt. Sein Puls schlug heftig, und das kleine Holzpodest auf dem er nun stand – und welches ihm gleich wieder unter den Füßen weggeschlagen werden würde – knarrte gefährlich, seine ganze Welt schien zu schwanken. Schnell öffnete er wieder die Augen, ehe er das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde.

Nun blickte Evan auf die Ansammlung von Werwölfen, die so abwartend auf dem Platz standen wie Geier neben einer sterbenden Beute.

Fenrir Greyback hatte voller Zufriedenheit die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ließ den Blick über die fünf besetzten Galgen schweifen, als ob ihm hier ein großes Werk gelungen war. Sein Grinsen war blutlüstern.

Neben ihm stand Garm Antipater, schwach und wackelig auf den Beinen dank Ulysses _Cruciatus_ und Severus schwarzmagischen Fluch. Der Ausdruck großer Erschöpfung hatte sich in sein Gesicht gebrannt, aber er starrte die Todesser und Nicht-Todesser am Galgen dennoch genauso lebhaft wie feindselig entgegen.

Antalja stand hinter ihrem Vater Lykaon und krümmte sich unter Tränen. _Wegen mir?_ dachte Evan mit flauem Gefühl. Ja, so war es. Antalja hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus nässenden Augen heraus an, sie war verzweifelt. Mehr als einmal versuchte sie auf ihren Onkel Fenrir einzureden, doch der strafte sie mit konsequenter Nichtbeachtung, sein gehässiges Grinsen verlor dabei kein einziges Mal an Intensität.

Evan verspürte tiefe Verachtung für diesen Mann und nagende Angst vor seinem Tod. Irgendwo fern von hier, in Großbritannien, hätte er in diesem Moment sitzen und ein friedliches Leben genießen können. Er wünschte sich, dass er das dunkle Mal nie empfangen hätte; wäre er ein freier Mann gewesen, hätte es ihn niemals hierher nach Russland und in diese auswegslose Situation verschlagen.

Die Sonne tauchte unter den Horizont, die Felsflanken der Berge glühten geisterhaft im Abendrot.

Fenrir Greyback ergriff das Wort. „Es ist Zeit für euch", kündigte er düster an. „Ich habe einen Hang für Dramatik wie ihr seht." Er wandte sich an einen umstehenden Werwolf und zischte ihm etwas auf Russisch zu, woraufhin die drei Holzhaufen entzündet wurden, die die Galgenreihe für jeden sichtbar erleuchten sollte. Evan spürte die Gluthitze in seinem Rücken; eigentlich ein schöner Ausgleich zu der russischen Herbstkälte, aber nun fühlte es sich an, als würde das Höllenfeuer selbst seine flammenden Finger nach ihm ausstrecken.

Erebus Nott, der den Galgen links neben Evan belegte, hing halb betäubt in der Schlaufe des Stricks, im flackernden Licht des Feuers sah seine tiefe Armwunde noch frischer aus als sie tatsächlich war.

Liam Evonshare, rechts von Evan, blickte fast schon trotzig zu den Werwölfen, obwohl der Galgen so eng um seinen Hals lag, dass sein Gesicht eine leicht bläuliche Färbung angenommen hatte.

Evan hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Severus, Ulysses und Kalliope noch die Hinrichtung stoppen könnten; vielleicht hatten sie die Burg Vetlevo noch nicht einmal erreicht. Zumindest waren sie zu spät, da gab es nichts mehr zu tun, Evans Lebensgeister begannen bereits vorzeitig zu vergehen, als spürten sie den nahen Tod.

Fenrir rief dem Henker etwas zu, augenblicklich schwappte Stille über die Werwolfsmeute und sie alle starrten zum Ort des Geschehens. Fenrir grinste breit und auch Garm, so müde er sein mochte, brachte es zu einem dunklen Lächeln.

Antalja Greyback vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter uns schluchzte hörbar.

Irgendwo kreischte ein Greifvogel in der Abenddämmerung.

Der Henker nährte sich dem ersten Todesser - Erebus Nott. Evan wusste, dass er der nächste sein würde, es war Zeit die Augen zu schließen und auf das Unvermeidliche zu warten. Sein Platz auf Erden endete hier und er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob ihm sein Leben eigentlich gefallen hatte oder nicht.

Ein hölzernes Poltern, danach das unverkennbare Geräusch von einem Strick, der sich unter Gewicht spannte; Erebus ersticktes Röcheln war zu laut um es auszublenden. Der Todeskampf dauerte einige Sekunden, dann war es still links neben Evan.

Erneut rief Fenrir dem Henker etwas auf Russisch zu.

Evans Herz zog sich noch weiter zusammen: Nun war er dran.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sein Genick einfach brach, obwohl sich Evan ziemlich sicher war, dass diese Todesart ihm auch noch mehrere Sekunden der Qual bescheren würde. Aber das war eindeutig besser als ein langsames Ersticken.

Er hörte die eiligen Schritte des Henkers - warum plötzlich so eilig? Und warum auf einmal so leichtfüßig? Jemand umfasste auf einmal Evans Taille, im ersten Moment erschrak er heftig, aber dann spürte einen halben Herzschlag später, wie sich zwei kleine Hände an dem Strick zu schaffen machten und ihn schließlich von Evans Hals streifte.

Er öffnete die Augen und starrte direkt in Antaljas Gesicht, ihre Wimpern waren tränenverschmiert und völlig verklebt, aber sie lächelte glücklich.

Er wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah wie seine drei Mitgefangenen Liam, Zebulon und Raymond ebenfalls von den Stricken befreit wurden; er sah nach links und sein Blick traf auf die traurig baumelnde Leiche von Erebus Nott.

Antalja griff ihn bei der Hand, zog ihn von dem wackeligen, kleinen Podest und mit einem bedeutungsschweren Kopfnicken wies sie auf ihren Onkel Fenrir. In Fenrir Greybacks Augen brannte das Feuer des Hasses, in seiner Klauenhand lag ein Stück Pergament, er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Ihr seid frei." knurrte er, obwohl ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, welche Todesarten er den vier verbliebenen Todessern und Nicht-Todessern wünschen würde. Erst jetzt entdeckte Evan einen Vogel, einen bläulichen Falken, zu Füßen Fenrirs, der sich behaglich das Gefieder putzte.

„Woher der Sinneswandel?", grunzte der hünenhafte Zebulon Huntsville bemüht locker, aber selbst in seinem brutalgeformten Gesicht lag die Erleichterung.

Fenrir schenkte ihm ein hässliches Zähnefletschen, wandte sich wortlos ab und marschierte, flankiert von seinem Bruder Lykaon und Garm, davon.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Warum-?", setzte Garm an während er versuchte mit Fenrir schritt zu halten, doch dieser würgte ihm gereizt das Wort ab und knurrte: „Warum wohl? Der _Fürst_!" Er spuckte das Wort angeekelt aus. „Der Fürst wollte es nicht! Dieser beschissene, kleine Dreckskerl da oben in seiner Scheißburg!"

Fenrir riss beinahe die Tür aus den Angeln, als sie sein Haus betraten.

Lykaon, der im Gegensatz zu seinen stets aufbrausenden Bruder die Ruhe selbst war, suchte Fenrirs Blick. „Warum der Befehl?" fragte er. „Was hat der Fürst davon?"

Fenrir drückte ihm das beschriebene Stückchen Pergament in die Hand, Garm lugte über Lykaons hagere Schulter um mitlesen zu können.

_An Fenrir, meinem größten Kritiker,_

_ich habe mich umentschieden, da wir uns sonst in Probleme verstricken. Die drei Ausreißer, die du sicher bereits vermisst hast, haben den Weg zu mir gefunden. Du erlaubst dir Fehler Fenrir, die nicht zu ertragen sind. Der Verräter wird dich beobachten und jedes Detail an mich weitergeben._

_Wir werden von nun an die Sache mit dem Dunklen Lord diplomatisch regeln, aber davor erlaube ich dir freie Hand: Töte einen der Todesser, aber nur __einen einzigen_

_Ich erwarte deine Antwort per blauen Merlin, umgehend. _

_Mehr oder minder wohlwollend,_

_Dein Fürst_

„Er ist dreist", kommentierte Garm, Fenrir bleckte mürrisch die Zähne und schmiss sich auf einen schmucklosen, alten Holzstuhl.

„Ich komme nicht umhin dir zu raten, den Fürsten nicht zu reizen, Bruder", sagte Lykaon mahnend. „Du legst dich zu häufig mit ihm an, aber du hast sehr viel weniger Leute hinter dir als er."

Fenrir hob abwehrend die Klauenhände. „Ich habe seinen Befehl befolgt, nicht wahr? Ich habe einen der Todesser umgebracht und die anderen nicht angerührt. Und was meine und seine Gefährten angeht: Der Fürst hat doch bloß Freunde unter den Muggelwerwölfen, ich hingegen brauche kein Rudel aus minderwertigen Hunden." Er nahm einen Schluck aus einem Hölzernen Becher, gurgelte und spie die Flüssigkeit zu Boden.

Garm setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber um seine schwachen Beine zu entlasten, eigentlich war er zu müde um mit seinem Anführer herumzudiskutieren, aber er wollte nichts verpassen. Fenrir vertraute ihm fast mehr als seinen eigenen Bruder.

„Wer ist der Verräter den der Fürst in dem Brief erwähnte?", fragte Garm.

Fenrir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nur, dass es einen Verräter des Dunklen Lords unter dieser Bande von Todessern gibt. Jemand, der auf keinen Fall getötet werden darf…nein, da ist noch jemand der unter Umständen nicht getötet werden soll, aber der war unter den drei Ausreißern."

„Woher sollst du wissen wen du nicht töten darfst, wenn du die Identität des Verräters gar nicht kennst?", erkundigte sich Garm.

Fenrir schenkte sich ein wenig Schnaps in den nun leeren Becher und kippte das Gebräu herunter. „Wenn es eng wird, dann wird der Verräter sich mit dem Worten „Smyril, der blaue Merlin" zu erkennen geben." Er schnappte sich lustlos zwei weitere Bechern und schenkte Lykaon und Garm etwas von dem Schnaps ein, Garm griff wortlos danach und schwenkte die klare Flüssigkeit. In seinem jetzigen Zustand sollte er besser nichts trinken, zwei Schwarzmagische Flüche hatten ihn erst vor wenigen Tagen beinahe umgebracht.

„Smyril, der blaue Merlin?", echote Lykaon milde belustigt. „Das ist typisch für den Fürst, wirklich."

Das stimmte. Garm wusste, dass der Fürst ein Vogelliebhaber war, besonders faszinierten ihn Greifvögel. Und die wichtigsten Briefe schickte er nicht etwa per Eule, nein, er sandte seinen Blauen Merlinfalken Smyril.

„Scheiße, ich hasse dieses Vieh", knurrte Fenrir in seinen Becher. „Immer kreist er da oben am Himmel und starrt zu mir herunter…Smyril…was würde ich dafür geben ihm einen Tages den Kopf abzubeißen…"

Dennoch stand er auf, öffnete das Fenster und rief hinaus: „Smyril! Komm her du gerupftes Hühnchen!"

Wenige Augenblicke später flog ein kleiner, blauer Falke durch das Fenster und landete auf dem alten Holztisch. Garm wusste nicht ob es möglich war, aber er hatte den sicheren Eindruck, dass der Blaue Merlinfalke sie alle mit einem verächtlichen Blick strafte.

Fenrir griff nach einer abgewetzten Schreibfeder und kleckste mit krakeliger Schrift auf die Rückseite des Pergamentes:

_Mein nicht gerade hochgeschätzter Fürst, _

_wir haben den Todesser Erebus Nott gehängt, er hätte eh nicht mehr lange überlebt, Garm hat bei seinem Biss wie immer etwas übertrieben. Aber das ist auch völlig nebensächlich. _

_Ich schätze, unsere jetzige Situation wird wieder unseren alten Konflikt heraufbeschwören und ich hoffe, dass wir die Sache eines Tages blutig lösen können - mit mir auf der Seite der Gewinner, selbstverständlich._

_Bis dahin werde ich es mir hier in Vetlevo weiterhin gemütlich machen, in Erwartung nahender Chancen._

_Voller Verachtung für dein Weltbild schreibt dir dies:_

_Fenrir Greyback_

Er faltete das Pergament und der Falke Smyril griff sich die Nachricht mit einer seiner Krallenfüße. Kaum war das geschehen, erhob er sich schon wieder in die Lüfte und flog eilig aus dem Haus.

„Du planst etwas, Bruder, habe ich recht?", fragte Lykaon leise..

„Du weißt was ich plane…seit man mich aus Großbritannien vertrieben hat, hängt mir dieser Fürst im Genick. Die Werwölfe hören auf ihn, da ist kaum etwas zu machen, oh ja und dann respektiert er auch noch diese verdammten Muggelwerwölfe und gibt ihnen Essen, Schutz…eigentlich sollten diese Missgeburten nur dazu da sein um für uns zu arbeiten." Er stellte den Becher überlaut auf die Tischplatte zurück. „Allerdings gebe es für mich eine Möglichkeit die Macht über die Werwölfe zu erlangen und ganz nebenbei nach Großbritannien zurückzukehren."

Garm horchte auf. Großbritannien war das Heimatland seines Vaters, er war dort zur Schule, nach Hogwarts, gegangen - bis Fenrir ihn eines nachts gebissen und in den Wald gezerrt hatte. Trotz vieler Leiden hatte Garm sehr bald akzeptiert ein Werwolf zu sein, er verwilderte in fast völliger Einsamkeit, war oft monatelang alleine gewesen. Eine schöne, wenn auch schwere Zeit…

…nur eines Tages war Fenrir zurückgekehrt, was er eigentlich öfters tat, nur diesmal hatte er andere Werwölfe mitgebracht, Kampfgefährten. Es galt ein befeindetes Rudel, vorwiegend aus Muggelwerwölfen bestehend, entgültig in die Flucht zu schlagen. Allerdings verlor Fenrir den Kampf, seine älteste Nichte Liya wurde von seinen Feinden zu Tode gebissen und der Rest musste den Rückzug antreten.

Jetzt lebten sie hier, in Russland, unter der Fuchtel des Fürsten von Vetlevo. Aber Fenrir Greyback war von vorne rein unzufrieden gewesen, nur die Nummer zwei in der Rangordnung zu spielen.

„Wie willst du nach Großbritannien zurückkehren?", fragte Lykaon.

Fenrir setzte ein verschwörerisches Grinsen auf. „Es gibt einen möglichen Verbündeten: den Dunklen Lord. Ich denke, er teilt meine Einstellung vollkommen und ich wäre ein mächtiger Mann in seinem Heer."

„Also hast du dich insgeheim für das Geschwätz der Todesser interessiert?" Zum ersten Mal wurde Lykaons Stimme dunkel und grob.

„Nicht unbedingt. Wir wissen nicht, wem wir wirklich vertrauen können", antwortete Fenrir umso gelassener, hob die Rechte und zählte an den Fingern ab: „Da hätten wir einen Verräter des Dunklen Lords, der mit unserem Fürst gemeinsame Sache macht. Ein Spitzel. Und dann wäre da dieser Raymond Doily, er hinterlässt seine schleimige Ölspur wo immer er hingeht. Ich glaube, er arbeitet nur für sich selbst. Als letztes erwähnte unser Fürst jemanden, der möglichst nicht getötet werden darf. Ich weiß wer es ist, aber der Fürst nannte mir nicht die Gründe für diese Entscheidung. Wie man es also dreht und wendet, unsere sieben verbliebenen Freunde scheinen mehr oder weniger ihr eigenes Spiel zu spielen, wir wissen nicht wer wirklich für den Dunklen Lord arbeitet und wer nicht. Also, wenn überhaupt, werde ich mich an den Dunklen Lord persönlich wenden." Fenrir verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem verfilzten Kopf und lächelte selig: „Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, gibt es vielleicht auch eine Möglichkeit unseren Fürst ein für alle mal auszuschalten."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Noch mal Glück gehabt…bis auch Erebus Nott (der nach langer Überlegung übrigens doch nicht Mr.Nott ist, sondern sein Neffe). Irgendjemanden musste ich ja sterben lassen, sonst wird das mit den vielen Charakteren zu kompliziert. Es werden natürlich noch viel mehr sterben, muharharhar….

**Seline Snape: **Glück gehabt, es war „nur" Erebus Nott der am Ende am Galgen baumelte. Der hätte seine Bissverletzung aber vielleicht ohnehin nicht überlebt, von daher war der Verlust wahrscheinlich wenig tragisch. Respekt übrigens, dass du angefangen hast die FF noch mal zu lesen. Obwohl das wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen für mich sein sollte, dass ich mir bei den Veröffentlichungen viel zu viel Zeit lasse und die Leser langsam die Geduld verlieren schluck

**Elize7: **Ja, der Fürst scheint eine einigermaßen gute Seele zu sein. Naja, die Betonung liegt auf Einigermaßen, denn für kleine Bauernopfer ist er sich nicht zu schade (Erebus Nott zum Beispiel)

**Miss Voldemort: **Oh, du lernst Russisch? Das ist gut, eventuell werde ich dir mal ein paar Fragen stellen müssen. Ich beherrsche nämlich leider kein einziges Wort. Bei den erdachten Ortnamen „Yaroslava" und „Vetlevo" habe ich quasi nur mit Silben anderer Städte jongliert. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass die beiden Orte jetzt wahrscheinlich totale Quatsch-Namen besitzen, oder so lach

Du kannst mir natürlich gerne ein paar Tipps geben zwinker


	28. Kapitel 28

**28. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Die Unterdrückten**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Ein Schulfreund von Evan und ebenfalls ein Todesser_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbrachte bereits eine Nacht mit ihm_

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Severus, Ulysses und Kalliope gelang es, den Werwolfsfürsten rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Dem Begnadigungsschreiben an Fenrir sei dank, konnte die Hinrichtung noch rechtzeitig vereitelt werden. Einzig der Todesser Erebus Nott musste sein Leben am Galgen lassen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 1. November 1977_

Die Tage krochen dahin und die bittere Herbstkälte zog über das Land wie dichter, unersättlicher Nebel, der ihnen die Wärme und Zuversicht aus den Körpern saugte.

Nicht viel war geschehen seit der vereitelten Hinrichtung; die Werwölfe behandelten sie wieder mit Respekt und Nettigkeit, obwohl sie den Bogen nun wahrscheinlich vor lauter Wiedergutmachung überspannten.

So wurden sie zum Beispiel bis zu sieben Mal am Tag bekocht, das Essen schmeckte zwar nach wie vor allerhöchstens einem Werwolfsgaumen, aber sie wussten es dennoch zu schätzen.

Kaum hatten die Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe zurück in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, hatten sie Erebus Nott beerdigt, das einzige Todesopfer der Hinrichtung. Gut, sein Grab war ähnlich karg wie die restliche Herbstlandschaft, aber zumindest endete er nicht im Magen der Werwölfe. Und, man konnte über Todesser sagen was man wollte, ihren Kameraden gegenüber waren sie im Grunde stets treu.

Evan verbrachte seine meiste Zeit mit Antalja Greyback, obwohl er das Mädchen weder wirklich verstehen noch lieben konnte. Es war nur einfach so, dass er mit ihr weit besser auskam als mit den meisten seiner Gefährten: Raymond Doily und Severus Snape zum Beispiel waren nach wie vor unerträglich, während Liam Evonshare sich überdurchschnittlich oft ausschwieg und Ulysses Rathburn die Grenzen jeder normalen Triebhaftigkeit sprengte.

Evan hingegen konnte sich selten mal auf die körperlichen Aspekte konzentrieren. Wann immer er mit Antalja schlief, waren seine Gedanken ganz woanders, bei einer anderen Frau…

Aber Antalja hatte sich nie über seine geistige Abwesenheit beschwert, und Evan hatte auch gar nicht das Gefühl, dass es für Antalja einen Grund dazu geben könnte, sie war regelrecht von ihm besessen, wimmerte und jaulte jede Nacht vor Glück.

Es war der erste November und Evan saß alleine bei Tisch, wo er die harten Gräten aus einer widerwärtigen Fischsuppe fischte. Severus hatte es sich nahe des Kamins in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, las ein Buch und ließ sich von dem prasselnden Feuer erwärmen.

Evan hasste es, wenn Severus über Stunden hinweg vor seinen Büchern brütete. Es erinnerte ihn an die Schulzeit in Hogwarts und die höchst unfaire Tatsache, dass Evan und sein bester Freund Wassily Wilkes sich jeden Abend durch etliche Hausaufgaben wälzen mussten, die sie vor lauter Nichtzuhören im Unterricht nicht einmal ansatzweise begriffen hatten. Und während sie gebüffelt und geschwitzt hatten, hatte Severus stets die Zeit genutzt um auch noch außerschulisch zu lernen und das mit offen zur Schau gestellter Langeweile.

Offen gestellte Langeweile war bei Severus immer ein klares Zeichen dafür gewesen, wie überlegen er sich gegenüber Evan fühlte.

Severus blätterte eine Buchseite um und Evan stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände. „Könntest du bitte leiser blättern?", knurrte er.

Severus blieb die Ruhe in Person. „Und könntest du deiner lieben Antalja bitte ausrichten, sie soll nächste Nacht nicht so laut kichern?", fragte er im Gegenzug, die Stimme trocken wie Stroh. „Ich kriege Ohrenschmerzen."

„Oh Snape, du kommst dir ja so überlegen vor!" Evans Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut. „Wir alle wissen inzwischen, dass du etwas Besseres bist, okay? Da fragt man sich doch, wie es dazu kommt, dass du so ein mieser, kleiner Eigenbrödler bist und keine Freunde hast! Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, Snape, wir fanden deine kleinen schwarzmagischen Flüche mächtig beeindruckend, aber du selbst warst die lachhafteste und hässlichste Person die mir je begegnet ist! Ich meine, scheiß auf deinen verdammten Interlekt!"

Severus Finger hatten sich kaum merklich fester um das Buch geschlossen, doch er würgte offenbar seinen Zorn herunter. „Merk dir das endlich einmal, Rosier, es heißt _Intellekt_", sagte er ruhig.

Evan sprang wütend auf und zog seinen Zauberstab, ebenso Severus.

„Na ihr beiden, wieder am rumzanken?" Ulysses trat durch die Eingangstür, die Hände lässig in den Taschen seiner Robe. Hinter ihm schritt der hochgewachsene Liam, der noch größer wirkte neben dem kleinen Todesser.

Ulysses Blick schwappte von einem Zauberstab zum anderen, er wandte sich grinsend an Liam: „Sind sie nicht goldig? Streiten ständig herum wie kleine Kinderchen."

Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab mit einer flotten Handbewegung wieder verschwinden. „Ich finde, manche Dinge sollten einfach geklärt werden, völlig unabhängig des Alters", sagte er kühl.

Ulysses schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf und stieß Evan sachte zur Seite, so dass er selbst vor Severus zum stehen kam. „Weißt du, ich gebe dir recht", sagte er beiläufig, während er darauf achtete, dass Evan auch ja seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte. „Ihr solltet das unbedingt klären ehe du oder Evan von einer Horde Auroren erwischt werdet. Wäre doch schade, oder?"

Severus zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und warf Evan einen vielsagenden Blick zu: _Ich persönlich fände es überhaupt nicht schade, wenn die Auroren dich töten würden._

Liam trat hinzu. „Severus, wir haben eine Nachricht für dich", sagte er ruhig.

Severus löste sich aus dem vernichtenden Blickduell, den er mit Evan ausgefochten hatte. „Was gibt es?" fragte er.

„Fenrir Greyback hat irgendwie spitz gekriegt, dass du ein guter Tränkebrauer bist", ergriff Ulysses das Wort. „Er möchte, dass du ihm einen extragroßen Kessel voll mit extrastarken Entfesselungstrank braust. Oder war das ein extrastarker Kessel mit extragroßem Entfesselungstrank…?"

Während Evan sein Gedächtnis anschmeißen musste, um sich daran zu erinnern, was Entfesselungstrank für ein Zeug war, hatte Severus schon genickt. „Sieht aus, als ob Greyback sich vorzeitig in einen Werwolf verwandeln will, inklusive seiner kleinen Gemeinschaft. Gibt es Pläne? Wollen sie Yaroslava angreifen?"

„Ich vermute fast, dass Fenrir seine menschliche Gestalt hasst, er will möglichst lange ein verwandelter Werwolf sein und bleiben", sagte Liam.

„Und wohin sollen wir gehen, wenn sie sich verwandeln?", hakte Evan dazwischen. „Ich habe überhaupt keine Lust hier zu bleiben, wenn die ganzen Werwölfe in der Gegend rumlungern."

„Das wird sich zeigen", antwortete Ulysses und zog ein Leinenbündel aus seinem Umhang hervor, das er Severus überreichte. „Von Fenrir. Das sind die Zutaten für deinen Trank. Er sagt, er hat selber einige gute Brauer unter den Werwölfen, aber sie könnten besser sein. Naja, du wirst das schon irgendwie hinkriegen, bist ja ein selten cleveres Kerlchen, was?"

Severus schenkte ihm ein Augenrollen, aber Ulysses ließ es sich nicht nehmen dem Jüngsten brüderlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der tatsächliche Ort, an dem Severus den Entfesselungstrank zusammenbrauen sollte, entpuppte sich als ein kleiner, schäbiger Raum mit einer dreckigen Feuerstelle, über der ein zerbeulter Kessel baumelte. Die Luft war aschegeschwängert.

_Na großartig,_ dachte Severus, zückte seinen Zauberstab und fegte zumindest die schmale Arbeitsplatte sauber. Wie konnten die Werwölfe einerseits um einen extrastarken, langanhaltenden Trank bitten, und Severus eine so dermaßen süffige Bruchbude zum Arbeiten zur Verfügung stellen? Die erste Regel in Sachen Tränkebrauerei lautete schließlich nicht umsonst „Halte deinen Arbeitsplatz stets sauber. Hüte dich vor Verunreinigungen".

Severus legte das Bündel, das Ulysses ihm gegeben hatte, auf die Arbeitsplatte, packte es aus und machte sich daran, die Zutaten genauer zu inspizieren. Die Qualität des gemahlenen Katzenzahns und der getrockneten Haut einer Nachtboa war denkbar schlecht; und das Exemplar des Purpurroten Hahnenpilzes war um einige, jedoch wichtige Gramm zu leicht.

Na schön, Severus musste wohl oder übel improvisieren, aber er hatte ein natürliches Gespür für so etwas, obwohl Professor Slughorn natürlich viel lieber Lily Evans in den Himmel gelobt hatte…nun gut, sollten die Lehrer doch ihre Lieblinge haben, Severus hatte sich seinerseits geschworen, genau das selbe zu tun, falls er einmal, warum auch immer, Professor werden sollte. Und solche selbstverliebten Nichtskönner wie James Potter und Sirius Black würden bei ihm dann alles andere als gut abschneiden - oh ja, ein Hoch auf die gute alte ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.

Severus füllte fünfeinhalb Tropfen Lysergsäure in den Kessel, zusammen mit siebendreiviertel Löffel Harpyienblut, Biestmilch eines Vielfraßes und dem Mark einer Erinyenschlingpflanze. Während er den ersten Satz Zutaten aufkochen ließ, betrachtete er in der Zwischenzeit die übriggebliebenen, mehr oder weniger minderwertigen Zutaten, rief sich die einzelnen Eigenschaften dieser Mittel in Erinnerung und spielte ein wenig Kopfrechnen mit seinem Wissen.

Das Schöne an Zaubertränken war ihre fast mathematisch anmutende innere Logik. Jeder Bestandteil war wie das Teil eines Puzzles und musste mit seiner Wirkungsweise sauber die Wirkungsweise eines anderen ergänzen. Allerdings gab es in jedem Puzzle einen Schwachpunkt, irgendein Teil das nicht so schön verarbeitet war wie die anderen und deswegen nicht ganz passen wollte.

In diesem Fall war das die Feuersalamanderhaut - bitte, wer war auf die Idee gekommen Feuersalamanderhaut zusammen mit dem Mark einer Erinyenschlinpflanze zu verarbeiten?

Wenn Severus einen wirklich starken Entfesselungstrank brauen wollte, musste er eine weitere Zutat hinzufügen, um die Wirkung der Feuersalamanderhaut ein wenig zu drosseln. Was würde sich am besten dazu eignen?

Severus entschied, dass die Asche eines Brombeerstrauches sich am ehesten in Frage käme.Natürlich, ein Seidenkokon wäre im Grunde noch besser gewesen, aber Severus glaubte nicht im Geringsten, dass er so etwas hier in der Kolonie auftreiben könnte.

Er hatte Zeit, die ersten Zutaten würden sich nach dem Aufkochen ohnehin etwas legen müssen, also streifte Severus seine Kutte über den Kopf und verließ das brüchige Haus. Eigentlich war es immer ungünstig seinen Arbeitsplatz zu verlassen, wenn man gerade einen komplizierten Trank braute, aber in diesem Fall hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit.

Draußen regnete es in Strömen, die hohen Felswände, die Severus Blickfeld links und rechts einschränkten, ließen das grollende Echo eines fernen Gewitters erklingen.

„Hallo Severus."

Severus wandte sich um. Garm Antipater löste sich von einer Hauswand, an der er bis eben gelehnt hatte, sein lauernder Blick wirkte im trüben Licht noch dämonischer.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du hier zufällig stehst, Antipater", sagte Severus skeptisch.

Der Werwolf lächelte schwach. „Nein, allerdings nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mit den Zutaten nicht ganz zufrieden sein könntest, richtig?"

Severus war der Werwolf schon von Beginn an suspekt vorgekommen. Garm schien Fenrir Greybacks Werkzeug zu sein, wenn es darum ging, alles und jeden zu bewachen. Oft genug hatte Severus das Gefühl gehabt, beobachtet zu werden, Garms räuberischen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Und abgesehen von dem Geschick anderen hinterher zu schnüffeln, zeigte Garm noch eine Art von natürlicher Cleverness. Nicht die Art von Klugheit, die ihn dabei helfen würde, komplizierte Aufgaben zu rechnen oder ein mechanisches Problem zu lösen, Garms Klugheit war die Klugheit eines Jägers, die Gerissenheit eines Wolfes.

Und Severus unterschätzte niemals eine solche Form der Intelligenz.

„In der Tat bräuchte ich eine alternative Zutat", sagte er.

Garm kam vor ihm zum stehen, im Dämmerlicht glühten seine Augen rostrot. Auch Fenrir Greyback besaß eine solch unnatürliche Augenfarbe: Ein hässliches Eitergelb, das gleichzeitig gierig und krank wirkte.

Severus versuchte sich zurückzuerinnern, ob Remus Lupins Iris ähnlich fremdartig und anders gewesen war, kam aber zu dem Schluss, das Lupin eine ganz normale Allerweltsaugenfarbe besessen hatte. Nichts, was in der Welt der Menschen in irgendeiner Form auffallend gewesen wäre.

Worin bestand also der Unterschied zwischen Fenrir, Garm und Lupin? Lag es vielleicht am Ende daran, dass Fenrir und Garm aus dem Grund so anders aussahen, weil sie sich nicht gegen ihr Dasein als Werwolf zur wehr setzten, sondern es sogar begrüßten? Weil sie nichts weiter als wilde Tiere waren, die man in einen menschlichen Körper gesperrt hatte? Mit ihren langen Klauenfingern, den spitzen Fingern und der auffallend stark ausgeprägten Körperbehaarung hatten Fenrir Greyback und Garm Antipater zumindest einige Raubtiermerkmale ausgebildet, über die Lupin nie verfügt hatte.

„Was brauchst du Severus?", fragte Garm und riss ihn damit aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Asche eines Brombeerstrauches", antwortete Severus automatisch.

Garms Brauen senkten sich ein Stück weit. „Was für ein komischer Wunsch", meinte er abfällig. „Aber gut, du musst es wissen. Meine Hogwartsausbildung reichte nicht einmal bis zum Ende des zweiten Schuljahres."

Ja, weil Fenrir ihn vor etlichen Jahren, als der kleine Garm für einen Moment unachtsam im Verbotenen Wald stand, gebissenen und verschleppt hatte. Severus hatte diese Geschichte von Ulysses und Liam gehört, die damals nur einen Jahrgang unter Garm gewesen waren und somit die Entführung fast hautnah miterlebt hatten.

„Komm mit", sagte Garm und nickte Severus zu. „So etwas wird aufzutreiben sein, kein Problem."

Severus folgte dem Werwolf zu einer geräumigen Steinhütte, die am Rande der Kolonie lag. Die Glasfenster waren so verdreckt, dass sie trüb und fast schwärzlich wirkten, und von einer brüchigen, zerlöcherten Regenrinne tropfte Wasser.

Garm öffnete die Tür, ein muffiger Geruch drang Severus an die Nase. „Hier bewahrt ihr eure Zutaten auf?", fragte er ein wenig anklagend.

„Wir beauftragen die Muggelwerwölfe damit alles zu pflücken und zu sammeln was nützlich sein könnte, sie bringen es dann hier her. Ich kümmere mich nicht um so etwas…" Garm spähte lauernd in das Dunkel der Hütte und schnüffelte kurz. „Verdammtes Pack…ich glaube, da haben sich wieder ein paar drin verkrochen, das machen die immer wenn es regnet. Meistens werfen sie dort noch ihre Jungen…aber ich habe keine Lust mehr, mich darum zu kümmern, verschwendete Zeit."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach im Geiste ein _Lumos_ aus. Das fahle Licht erhellte das vollgestellte Innere einer Hütte, Staub wirbelte durch die Luft.

„Ich warte hier", sagte Garm, der sich offenbar in dem Regenwetter wohl zu fühlen schien. Er fischte sich ein Stück getrocknetes, lederartiges Fleisch aus der Tasche und biss darauf herum wie ein gelangweilter Hund.

Severus wandte sich von seinem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Begleiter ab und strich langsam die Regalreihen entlang. Hier lagerten Dinge, die er nur vom Hörensagen kannte, und die in englischsprachigen Zauberbüchern kaum je Erwähnung fanden. Zum Beispiel stand dort eine große Anzahl Einmachgläser und in einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit schwamm jeweils ein Vogelei herum, aus dem der hässliche Kopf eines toten Kükens lugte. Severus wusste, dass solch spezielle Zutaten häufig etwas mit den Inferi zu tun hatten, er beschloss sich irgendwann näher damit zu befassen.

Er arbeitete sich von Regal zu Regal und von Raum zu Raum, bis er schließlich eine Reihe Gläser entdeckte, bei denen es sich, laut Etikett, um verschiedene Aschesorten handelte. Es gab Knochenasche, Zahnasche, Buchenasche, Saatasche, Grätenasche und schließlich: Brombeerstrauchasche.

Severus wollte nach dem Glas greifen, als er plötzlich unweit von ihm entfernt ein lautes Rumpeln hörte. Er hielt inne und sah sich um.

Dort, am Fuße einer brüchigen Holztreppe stand ein uralter Werwolf mit langem, weißem Bart. Severus erinnerte sich, dass es dieser verkrüppelte Muggelwerwolf war, den er bereits einmal gesehen hatte, kurz vor der Eskalation in _Bobiks beschaulicher Botique._

„_Wer sind Sie?",_ fragte der Alte heiser auf Russisch.

„_Ein Todesser",_ sagte Severus knapp. _„Ich habe bereits gefunden wonach ich suche, entschuldigen Sie mich."_ Er griff nach dem Glas mit der Asche, ließ sie in die Tasche seiner Robe gleiten und wollte sich abwenden, doch der Alte humpelte zu ihm.

„_Sie sind ein Mensch? Ein echter Mensch? Keiner von diesen Bestien?"_

„_Ich bin kein Werwolf, nein",_ bestätigte Severus.

Die trüben Augen des Alten weiteten sich und er ergriff Severus Hand mit seinen eigenen, runzeligen. _„Dann müssen Sie uns helfen!",_ hauchte er flehend. _„Die Werwölfe haben uns verschleppt und behandeln uns wie Sklaven!"_

Severus wurde das Gespräch plötzlich ein wenig unangenehm. Er wusste sehr wohl, wie schlecht man die Muggelwerwölfe behandelte, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl etwas dagegen tun zu können. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er es überhaupt wollte.

„_Wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf. Fliehen Sie"_, sagte Severus leise. _„Sie und die anderen Muggelwerwölfe sollten besser verschwinden, es gibt andere Plätze für euch."_

Der Tipp war gut, denn er bescherte Severus möglichst wenig Arbeit und dennoch ein besseres Gewissen. Und dieses Prinzip gefiel ihm.

„_Sie lassen uns nicht gehen!",_ flüsterte der Alte eindringlich. „_So viele haben es schon versucht, aber die meisten werden todgebissen kaum dass sie Vetlevo hinter sich haben."_ Der Werwolf zog plötzlich die zerfetzte Robe ein Stückchen hoch, so dass ein beharrtes, dürres Bein zu sehen war: Eine hässliche, tiefe Narbe verlief quer um die Wade. Alles unterhalb dieser Verletzung war verkümmert, fast wie abgestorben.

„_Das machen sie mit jedem Muggelwerwolf",_ sagte der Mann bitter und voller Abscheu in der Stimme. _„Damit wir nicht gut laufen können, oder fliehen, oder gar kämpfen. So halten sie uns ruhig, obwohl wir eigentlich in der Überzahl sind."_ Traurig ließ er die Robe los, und die Verletzung verschwand wieder unter Lagen alten Stoffes.

Er sah zu dem Regal, aus dem Severus sich so eben bedient hatte. _„Brauen Sie Entfesselungstrank?",_ fragte er, plötzlich mit unterschwelligem Interesse.

Severus nickte knapp.

„Severus!" Garms ungeduldige Stimme drang von irgendwoher an sein Ohr, er hörte Schritte und Garm stand nur einen Herzschlag später in dem kleinen Raum. Sein Blick war starr auf den alten Muggelwerwolf gerichtet. _„Ich wusste es!"_ zischte er unverhohlen aggressiv.

Der Alte hob abwehrend die Hände und stolperte rückwärts: _„Verzeihen Sie!",_ flehte er wimmernd. _„Oh bitte verzeihen Sie!"_

Garm trat näher auf den Mann zu und beugte seinen Kopf, so dass sie auf der Selben Augenhöhe waren. _„Schon wieder treibt ihr euch hier herum!"_ Beim Sprechen entblößte er ein Gebiss mit viel zu vielen scharfen Zähnen. _„Soll ich es Fenrir sagen, hm? Was glaubst du was er dann mit dir machen wird?"_

Die Drohung zeigte Wirkung, der Alte schmiss sich fast schon kläglich vor Garms Füße und flehte um Gnade. In Garms Augen leuchtete Unerbittlichkeit. _„Verschwinde", _knurrte er kalt. _„Leg dich draußen hin - wo ist der Rest von deiner Sippe?"_

„_Oben",_ krächzte der Mann.

Schwungvoll setzte sich Garm in Bewegung, während er die Treppe hinaufstieg übersprang er die meisten Stufen. Er verschwand in der oberen Etage und Severus hörte die Dielen knarren.

Wenig später trotteten fünf zerlumpte Werwölfe herunter, ihre Gesichter Masken des Elends und Verzweiflung. Eine Frau, sie war dürr und verdreckt, hielt ein Baby auf dem Arm, das unnatürlich beharrt war: Ein Werwolfswelpen.

Garm kam hinter ihnen her und scheuchte sie voraus wie eine Horde Ziegen, einzig die Frau hielt er zurück indem er sie hart bei der Schulter packte. _„Dich kenn ich",_ sagte er und fasste das Baby ins Auge. _„Meins?"_

Die Frau nickte stumm.

„_Bring es zu einer Amme, ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Danach verschwindest du wieder und wehe ich finde dich hier noch einmal!"_

Wieder nickte sie, ihr standen Tränen in den dunklen Augen, aber Garm schien für so etwas keineswegs empfindlich. Er trieb sie alle aus dem Haus heraus, hinein in den bitterkalten Herbstregen. Einzig das Neugeborene, sein Kind, schien bei ihm einen etwas erhöhten Stellenwert zu genießen. _„Geh links lang",_ befahl er der Mutter und stieß sie regelrecht in diese Richtung. _„Bring das Kind zu Oxanka, die hat Milch."_

Severus beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen wie die Muggelwerwölfin mit dem Welpen im Arm den entsprechenden Weg entlang schritt, das eingefallene Gesicht nass von Regen und Tränen. Garm rief ihr noch ungeduldig nach sich zu beeilen, bevor er sich wieder Severus zuwandte. „Kommt schon mal ab und zu vor", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Hier laufen schon ein paar Bälger von mir rum, ich verliere langsam den Überblick." Es klang wenig liebevoll.

Severus beschloss nicht darauf einzugehen oder sich gar vorzustellen, wie es überhaupt dazu kam, dass Garm Muggelwerwölfinnen geschwängert hatte. Er wechselte das Thema. „Ich habe die benötigte Zutat", sagte er. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich zurückgehe und meine Arbeit fortsetze."

Garm nickte. „Gut, sobald du fertig bist, bringst du das Gebräu zu Fenrir, dann werden wir sehen wie gut die Wirkung ist."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Es musste gegen Mitternacht sein, als Severus endlich die letzte Zutat, den kleingeschnittenen Purpurroten Hahnenpilz, in den Kessel gab. Augenblicklich verfärbte sich der Trank rot, die Farbe der Raserei und ein bestialischer Geruch quoll Severus entgegen, der ihn an ein offenes Massengrab in brütender Mittagshitze erinnerte. Ein Gestank, der gierige Aasfresser verführte.

Severus war zufrieden mit seinem Werk, der Entfesselungstrank war perfekt, die Wirkung stark - zumindest soweit er es beurteilen konnte, aus offensichtlichen Gründen konnte er das Gebräu nicht selbst testen: Er war kein Werwolf.

Er beschloss den Kessel abzudecken, um ihn zu Fenrir zu transportieren. Regenwasser könnte den Trank verändern, das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass draußen, vor dem Häuschen, Kessel und Deckel gestapelt waren wie Feuerholz. Dort musste etwas Passendes zu finden sein.

Draußen war es fast stockfinster, nur der zunehmende Mond, aus dem in wenigen Tagen ein Vollmond werden würde, schien fahl wie gebleichte Knochen auf die Landschaft herab. Severus bückte sich nach einem passenden Deckel, als er plötzlich einen Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag und Schwärze umhüllte ihn.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Argh, es tut mir so Leid, das ich mit der Veröffentlichung immer so lange herumtrödele. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich die restlichen Kolonie-Kapitel auf jeden Fall noch vor dem Erscheinen des letzten HP Bandes online stellen werde. Es müssten noch so 11 Kapitel übrig sein oder so.

**Elize7: **Ob Fenrirs Pläne nach hinten losgehen werden? Nun, es wird sicher nicht so einfach werden, wie er es gerne hätte, sagen wirs mal so ;)

**Seline Snape: **Hihi…natürlich werde ich nicht verraten, wer derjenige ist, der „möglichst nicht umkommen darf" und wer der Verräter in der Gruppe ist. Allerdings ist es auch nicht besonders einfach draufzukommen. Man rechnet nicht unbedingt mit diesen Leuten. Aber wer „Die Unteren Ränge" gelesen hat, sollte es vielleicht erraten können ;)

**Miss Voldemort: **Um ehrlich zu sein, ist Erebus Nott auch nur mitgekommen, weil er sterben sollte. Irgendwer muss ja schließlich mal den Löffel abgeben, oder ;)

Ich kann dir leider noch nicht verraten was Fenrir dazu sagen würde, sollten Evan und Antalja eine feste Bindung eingehen. Man muss bedenken, dass Antalja quasi ein Reinblut unter den Werwölfen ist…


	29. Kapitel 29

**29. Severus Snape/ Ulysses Rathburn: Entfesselung der Wölfe**

**Personen:**

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbrachte bereits eine Nacht mit ihm_

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Severus soll für die Werwölfe einen extrastarken Entfesselungstrank brauen, damit diese sich vorzeitig verwandeln können. Das ganze klappt auch ganz hervorragend, bis Severus plötzlich niedergeschlagen wird, kurz nachdem er den Trank vollendete…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anmerkung:** **Ein paar sexuelle Handlungen in dieser Szene, der Grund für meine derzeit so „kichrige" Stimmung ;)**

_Datum: 2. November 1977_

Im Nachhinein blieb Severus nach dem Aufwachen nur der Stand des Mondes am schwarzen Firmament hoch über ihm, um zu bestimmen, wie lange er ohnmächtig gewesen war: Und zu seiner milden Überraschung betrug diese Zeitspanne höchstens wenige Minuten.

Mit heftig pochendem Schädel kam Severus auf die Beine, er ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt huschte ein Schatten um die Ecke…war das die Person gewesen, die ihn zuvor feige niedergeschlagen hatte?

Und wenn ja, warum?

Severus sah sich nach dem Kessel um, den er zuvor auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Tatsächlich befand sich der Kessel noch immer an Ort und Stelle, doch - Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach im Geiste ein _Lumos_ - der Kessel war leer, nur am Boden und Rand hafteten noch einige verbliebene Tropfen, alles was von diesem perfekten Entfesselungstrank übrig geblieben war…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Ist es normal, dass Tränkebrauen so lange dauert?", knurrte Fenrir Greyback, als er Severus die Tür zu seinem Haus geöffnet hatte. Sein herbes Gesicht war von Ungeduld zerfressen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den leeren Kessel, den Severus ihm freundlicherweise unter die lange Nase hielt. Fenrir starrte ungläubig hinein wie in ein Loch ohne Boden.

„Irgendjemand hat den Entfesselungstrank gestohlen", sagte Severus ganz nüchtern, aber in Wirklichkeit spürte er das Anbahnen einer furchtbaren Angst, die sein Herz zu zerdrücken schien. Wer immer diesen Trank gestohlen hatte, beabsichtigte sich möglichst bald - vielleicht sogar genau jetzt - in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln.

„Aber…" Zum ersten Mal war Fenrirs Stimme brüchig. „Aber – nein - ich weiß schon. Natürlich…" In seinen hässlichen Augen glomm bösartige Wut. „Sie waren es, diese Muggelwerwölfe, ganz sicher…"

Er riss Severus blitzartig den Kessel aus der Hand, trug ihn in sein Haus und stellte ihn scheppernd auf einem Tisch ab. Kritisch beäugte der Werwolf die letzten wenigen Tropfen des kostbaren Gebräus.

Severus trat zu ihm. „Der Trank war stark, es ist möglich, dass eine Transformation bereits in diesen Minuten möglich ist."

Fenrir kratzte sich nervös das Kinn, er wirkte fahrig, aber bemühte sich offensichtlich wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er wandte sich ab, öffnete einen kleinen Wandschrank mittels seines Zauberstabes und förderte mehrere verkorkte Phiolen zum Vorschein. An der blutroten Farbe erkannte Severus, dass es sich ebenfalls um Entfesselungstrank handeln musste, aber bereits auf dem zweiten Blick stellte er fest, dass dieses Gebräu längst nicht an die Qualität von seinem eigenen heranreichte.

Fenrir entkorkte die Phiolen und griff sich den Kessel. „Die Muggelwerwölfe wollen eine Revolte, ich bin nicht blind", sagte er, während er in jede einzelne Phiole jeweils mehrere Tropfen aus dem Kessel schüttete. „Wenn sie sich früher zu Werwölfen verwandeln und es darauf anlegen uns zu töten, schaffen sie es auch. Normalerweise bringen Werwölfe sich nicht gegenseitig um, egal ob verwandelt oder nicht, aber natürlich gibt es vorsätzliche Morde."

Der letzte Tropfen Entfesselungstrank war aus dem Kessel geronnen, Fenrir schmiss den ohnehin schon zerbeulten Gegenstand wahllos in eine Ecke.

Seine Augen flackerten nun voller Hektik, weiß traten die Knöchel seiner Rechten Klauenhand hervor, mit der er noch immer seinen Zauberstab umklammerte. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als sein Bruder Lykaon den schäbigen Raum betrat. „Wie schön, Garm und ich haben uns schon gefragt wann der Entfesselungstrank endlich geliefert wird."

Fenrir warf dem Älteren einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. „Falsch", korrigierte er. „Die Muggelwerwölfe haben den verdammten Trank."

Lykaons Augen wurden groß. „Aber-"

„Keine Sorge", unterbrach ihn Fenrir. „Wir haben diese Phiolen als Reserve, in vermute in knapp einer Stunde können wir uns verwandeln."

„Eine Stunde?", echote Lykaon brüchig. „Und was ist mit den Muggelwerwölfen?"

„Die haben etwas mehr Glück, fürchte ich." Fenrir war blasser als gewöhnlich, aber Severus musste zugeben, dass sein Verstand nach der Überwindung des ersten Schocks wieder präzise genug zu arbeiten schien, um nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

„Hol Garm und sag ihm, er soll all jene Werwölfe hier herbringen von denen wir wissen, dass sie absolut loyal sind", trug Fenrir seinem älteren Bruder auf. „Diese Nacht ist eine Nacht des Kampfes."

Lykaon nickte und beeilte sich den Auftrag folge zu leisten.

Fenrir wandte seinen filzigen Kopf zu Severus, in seinen eitergelben Augen glomm nun Kampflust und Entschlossenheit. „Du verschwindest besser", sagte er. „Verbarrikadiert euch in dem Haus, zaubert alle Fenster und Türen unzerstörbar. Kommt auf keinen Fall heraus, wenn ihr nicht von einem Werwolf in Stücke gerissen werden wollt."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ulysses wurde bewusst, dass er den Namen der Werwölfin vergessen hatte, in die er bereits seit geraumer Zeit seine Zunge versenkt hatte…Elwira? Nein, so nicht….Galina vielleicht?

Die peinlicherweise namenlose Frau stöhnte auf und beugte ihre Rücken durch…zumindest endete ihr Name irgendwie mit einem „A", so weit so gut. Die restlichen Buchstaben würden ihm sicherlich auch noch einfallen…oder auch nicht…im Geiste zuckte Ulysses die Schultern, verlagerte die Position seiner Zunge ein wenig, die Frau antwortete mit einem lustvollen Wimmern und krallte sich in das zerwühlte Laken.

Es wurde Zeit dieses kleine Spielchen zu ihrer beider Zufriedenheit zu beenden, Ulysses war müde und wollte schlafen. Ohne von der Namenlosen abzulassen öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie herunter, nur so weit wie nötig, denn irgendwie stand ihm jetzt wirklich nicht mehr der Sinn nach langen Eskapaden bis tief in die Nacht. Er hatte den Tag schließlich damit verbracht alle möglichen Zauberkartenspiele zu zocken, zusammen mit Kalliope Milano (eine grottenschlechte Spielerin) und Liam Evonshare (ein unverschämt guter Spieler, der es jedoch vorgezogen hatte nicht ein Wort mit Ulysses zu wechseln). Wie auch immer, nach diesem wirklich harten Tag, bestehend aus Spiel und Spaß - und Liams finsteren Blicken - hatte er sich seinen Schlaf verdient.

Er schob die Beine der namenlosen Werwölfin weiter auseinander, so dass er dazwischen Platz fand. Ein prüfender Blick auf ihre verkrampften Gesichtszüge sagte ihm, dass sie nur noch ein Nadelöhr weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt war. Schön. Wenn er die Sache jetzt hart und schnell zu Ende brachte, könnte er sich bereits innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten im Tiefschlaf befinden. Ziemlich verlockend.

Er drang heftig in sie ein und verzeichnete, dass der Weg vor ihm ziemlich eng war. Noch besser, nur ein paar Stöße und sie wären beide überm Berg.

Die Werwölfin legte den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte rhythmisch. Sie umklammerte mit ihren Klauenhänden seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, strich über seinen Rücken, krallte ihre spitzen Finger in -

Ulysses schrie vor Schmerzen auf, das Echo hallte durch den Raum. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer, dieses verdammte Biest hatte es geschafft, ihre überlangen Krallen direkt in eine schlechtverheilte Narbe hineinzustoßen. Ein funkender, folternder Blitz preschte durch sein Rückrat und steckte alles in Brand.

Diese dämliche, kleine…

Er holte mit der Handfläche aus und schlug peitschend zu, die Namenlose quiekte auf, strampelten ihren Körper unter seinem hervor und beschimpfte ihn wüst.

Ulysses hörte ihr nicht einmal zu, sondern wies auf die Tür: _„Verpiss dich!",_ brachte er nur noch zischend hervor.

Die Werwölfin schnappte ihre Sachen, keifte noch ein bisschen lauter und verschwand schließlich, wobei sie die Tür beinahe in Stücke riss.

Ulysses krümmte sich auf dem Bett sobald er alleine war und verbiss sich im Laken. Er wollte nicht schreien, aber der Schmerz war unerträglich. Er fühlte etwas seinen Rücken hinabrinnen und tastete danach. Blut und Eiter, wie er im dämmrigen Licht und mit aufmerksamer Nase feststellte.

Erschöpft rollte er sich auf die Seite. Diese Narben waren eine schreckliche Geißel seiner Vergangenheit. Er würde es zwar nicht laut aussprechen, aber sie quälten ihn fast jede Minute, mal mehr mal weniger, aber nie hörte dieses unangenehme Pochen in ihnen auf. Es machte ihn rasend.

Ulysses wischte sich mit dem Handrücken entschieden einige verirrte Tränen aus den Augen. Er wollte schlafen und dieser unendlichen Müdigkeit endlich nachgeben.

Ein Wolfsheulen drang durch die dünne Scheibe des Fensters, fern und geisterhaft, aber deutlich genug um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei ganz und gar nicht um einen vorzeitigen Traum handelte.

Ulysses hob den Kopf und lauschte. Eine andere Wolfsstimme mischte sich zum verwegenen Klang der ersten.

Konnte es sein, dass…?

Schlagartig war er hellwach. Konnte es sein, dass es _Wer_wölfe waren? Ja, es klang fast so; Ulysses wusste sehr wohl wie sich das Heulen eines Werwolfes anhörte, er hatte es oft genug in seinem Leben gehört, in den verschiedensten Situation.

Aber war es nicht abgemacht gewesen die Todesser zu warnen, bevor es zu einer Verwandlung kam? Schließlich gab es da einen Knackpunkt bei diplomatischen Beziehung zwischen Werwolf und Mensch: Der Mensch war die natürliche Beute eines Werwolfes und ohne irgendwelche Schutzmaßnahmen wären die sieben Todesser und Nicht-Todesser ziemlich schnell als Todgeweihte zu betrachten.

Im Erdgeschoss hörte Ulysses ein Poltern, mehrere Stimmen wurden laut, darunter die mächtige Stimme von Zebulon Huntsville, dumpf wie eine Naturgewalt: Gerade brüllte er schroffe Anweisungen, dessen genauer Wortlaut für Ulysses jedoch unverständlich blieb.

Die Situation gefiel Ulysses nicht.

Ächzend richtete er sich von seinem Bett auf, zog seine Hose hoch und schlüpfte in ein älteres Hemd, das an einigen Stellen zerrissen war. Er war am Vortag einem cholerischen Ziegenbock etwas zu nahe gekommen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür zu seiner Kammer geöffnet, drang ein unangenehmes Stimmengewirr zu ihm, durchsetzt von Panik und Angst. Jetzt hatte er die Gewissheit: Sie steckten tatsächlich in Schwierigkeiten!

Er hetzte die Treppe abwärts, war gerade in der Mitte angekommen, als förmlich ein Donnerschlag durch die Eingangstür brach, instinktiv duckte er sich, was auch besser war, denn Holzsplitter stoben durch die Luft.

Er sah, wie sich der gewaltige Körper eines Werwolfes durch die Tür pellte, die tellergroßen Vorderpfoten waren bereits durch das Holz gebrochen, jetzt schob sich ein hässlicher, knurrender Kopf hinein, Zentimeter um Zentimeter.

Zebulon Huntsville hechtete zu der Tür, gefolgt von Severus Snape, der geistesgegenwärtig nach dem schmiedeeisernen Schürhaken griff und eilig zwischen Tür und Riegel schob. Kaum Wiederstand für einen Werwolf, aber Severus komplettierte seine Arbeit mit einem Unkaputtbarzauber, den er jeweils über die fast vollkommen zerfetzte Tür und den Schürharken sprach. Der Werwolf jaulte als er merkte, dass es kein Weiterkommen für ihn gab und zog seinen Oberkörper zurück nach draußen.

„Die anderen Fenster und Türen!", rief Severus Ulysses zu. „Sie müssen alle versiegelt werden!"

„Schon erledigt." Liam schlitterte um die Ecke, den Zauberstab in der ruhigen Rechten.

Zebulons hünenhaften Körper entspannte sich sichtlich und der Blick seiner schlammfarbenen Augen huschte zu Severus. „Wie ist das passiert?" grunzte er unwirsch.

„Die Werwölfe kennen ihre Methoden sich vorzeitig zu verwandeln", antwortete Severus knapp, er sah zerschlagen aus und sehr viel müder als sogar Ulysses sich fühlte.

Zebulon zog die platte Nase kraus, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. „Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er nach einer Zeit. „Wo sind Evan, Kalliope und Raymond Doily?" Den letzten Namen sprach er in einem Ton aus, als hätte er eine erhebliche Freude daran sich vorzustellen, Raymond wäre bereits getötet und verputzt worden.

„Kalliope ist hier unten", sagte Liam. „Sie hat mir geholfen die Fenster zu verriegeln."

„Ulysses, geh nach oben und sieh nach wo Evan und Doily sind", befahl Zebulon. Ulysses machte kehrt und stolperte eilig die Treppe wieder hinauf.

Raymond Doily saß natürlich seelenruhig in seiner Kammer - übrigens mit Abstand die größte Kammer in dem Haus - und schwang mit seinem Zauberstab taktvoll durch die Luft, als würde er ein Orchester dirigieren. Da er Ulysses nicht zu bemerken schien, zog dieser schnell wieder die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Doily Doily sein.

Evans Kammer lag am Ende des schmalen Flures, bedächtig öffnete Ulysses die Tür ein Stück und spähte hinein. Evan lag dösend neben Antalja Greyback, die ihm zärtlich den nackten Rücken streichelte. Wie goldig - aber die Pflicht rief.

„Hey, Evan!", zischte Ulysses.

Evan Rosier schreckte auf und sah sich um, bis sein schlaftrunkener Blick schließlich auf Ulysses fiel. „Mann, was willst du denn?", nuschelte er genervt.

„Komm mit, wir stecken in Schwierigkeiten." Ulysses schloss die Tür und trabte wieder nach unten, wo sich die übrigen – außer dem musikalischen Raymond und dem Weiberhelden Evan, natürlich – an den großen schäbigen Holztisch gesetzt hatten, wahrscheinlich um die billigste Krisensitzung aller Zeiten abzuhalten.

„Also, die scheiß Muggelwerwölfe haben den Trank gestohlen?", fuhr Zebulon gerade Severus an. Zebulon saß lächerlicherweise auf zwei viel zu kleinen Stühlen, die protestierend unter ihm knarrten. Ihm gegenüber saß Severus, der ein angeknackstes Stuhlbein mit der Kraft seiner mageren Beine ausgleichen musste. „Wie schon gesagt, sie haben mich niedergeschlagen. Fenrir Greyback und seine Leute versuchen jetzt den Ausschreitungen Herr zu werden."

„Aha…", Zebulon strich sich mit seiner Pranke über den kahlen Schädel. „Schön. Bleibt nur zu hoffn, dass die das auch hinkriegen, was?" Er ließ ein Gähnen folgen, so gewaltig wie das Gähnen einen Walhaies.

Evan Rosier rannte beinahe Ulysses um, als er nun ebenfalls die Treppe herunterstürmte, ihm folgte Antalja. Beide waren inzwischen wieder angezogen, aber ihr zerwühltes Äußeres und der scharfe Geruch, der von ihnen ausging, war ein eindeutiger Beweiß dafür, was sie den ganzen Tag über getrieben hatten.

„Du kommst spät, Evan", bemerkte Zebulon abwertend. „Schon mitbekommen was passiert ist?"

Evan verzog das Gesicht. „Allerdings. Ein Werwolf ist gerade bis knapp unter mein Fenster gesprungen, das war vielleicht ein Schock."

Zebulon lachte.

Antalja wuselte hin zu der halbzerstörten Tür und lugte durch das Loch, das der Werwolf mit seinen Pfoten geschlagen hatte.

„_Hey, was tust du da!?"_ fuhr Ulysses sie auf Russisch an, denn im ersten Moment dachte er, sie würde die Tür öffnen. Er wollte sie wegzerren, als plötzlich erneut ein Werwolf erschien, der sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte, sich mit den Pfoten an der Tür abstützte und neugierig den Kopf hineinschob. Augenblicklich richteten sich alle sechs Zauberstäbe auf das Untier, aber Antalja schüttelte schnell den Kopf. _„Das ist nur Garm"_, sagte sie. _„Er tut nichts."_

„_Er tut dir nichts, weil du auch eine Werwölfin bist, aber wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass er unserem Kollegen Erebus Nott fast den Arm abgebissen hat"_, entgegnete Severus, der dann aber mit einer Handgeste die anderen dazu brachte, ihre Zauberstäbe ebenfalls zu senken.

Antalja kraulte Garm das dichte, mattschwarze Nackenfell, was dieser sichtlich genoss, zumindest für ein paar Sekunden, dann ließ er sich wieder auf alle vier Pfoten zurückfallen und verschwand in der Nacht.

„_Der Kampf draußen ist ziemlich hart"_, sagte Antalja Greyback. _„Garm wollte nur schnell nachsehen ob alles in Ordnung ist."_

Ulysses runzelte kritisch die Stirn. _„Das hat er dir eben gesagt?"_

Antalja sah ihn verwirrt an. _„Natürlich. Ich bin eine Werwölfin, auch wenn ich nicht verwandelt bin. Ich verstehe die anderen immer."_

Ulysses wurde bewusst, dass Garms Maul mit Blut verklebt gewesen war, als hätte er mit seinen Fängen bereits mehrere Kehlköpfe herausgerissen. Durch die halbzerstörte Tür drang mehrstimmiges Jaulen, Heulen und Winseln, Dutzende Tiere mussten dort durch die Nacht jagen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Fenrir und seine Gefährten diesen Kampf tatsächlich für sich entscheiden konnte, oder ihre Mission wäre mit Sicherheit gefährdet.

Und was hatte Lord Voldemort noch gesagt?

_Ich akzeptiere kein Scheitern dieser Mission_

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Wo zum Henker ist Raymond Doily?" Das war der erste Satz des frühen Morgens, gesprochen von einem höchst böswillig dreinblickenden Hünen namens Zebulon Huntsville.

Severus, der gerade erst mit der elementaren Frage beschäftigt war, ob sein Hunger eigentlich groß genug war, um den Genuss von zerhakten Schweinezehen auf altem Brot zu wagen, blickte auf. „Doily?", echote er. Kurz überlegte er, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er den Mann seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen hatte und, bei allem Respekt, so groß war dieses Haus nun auch wieder nicht. Er wandte sich an Ulysses, sich damit begnügte ein Schweineauge mit Gabel und Messer zu sezieren. „Rathburn, sagtest du nicht, Doily wäre gegen Mitternacht noch hier gewesen?"

Das Schweineauge flutschte vom Teller, genau in Evan Rosiers morgendlichen Tee. Evan war allerdings gerade viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit Antalja Greyback angeberisch zu küssen und zu züngeln, um das Missgeschick zu bemerken.  
Ulysses legte seliglächelnd sein Besteck beiseite und wartete lauernd auf Evans nächste Durstattacke. „Doily war oben und hat Dirigent eines Phantomorchesters gespielt", antwortete er beiläufig. „Ein ziemlicher Schwachsinn, unmöglich, dass ich es mir nur eingebildet habe."

Severus sah zu Zebulon. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du überall nachgesehen hast?", fragte er.

Zebulon bleckte die schiefen Zähne. „Scheiße, ich bin nicht blind, kleiner Bastard."

Man durfte nicht vergessen, dass Severus und Zebulon noch immer alles andere als gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren.

„Vielleicht ist er ja rausgegangen um…", Ulysses überlegte schleppend. „Naja…es gibt eigentlich keinen triftigen Grund, warum jemand _da_ rausgehen sollte, oder?"

Mit „Da" meinte er natürlich das werwölfische Schlachtfeld, das bereits jenseits ihrer Türschwelle begann - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn tatsächlich lag unweit ihres Hauses inzwischen der leblose Werwolfkörper eines ehemaligen Muggels. Fenrir Greyback hatte den Feind während des ersten Dämmerlichts niedergejagt und mit einem präzisen Genickbiss getötet. Sie alle hatten es von den Fenstern aus beobachten können.

„Zumindest ist er nicht hier, oder er hat sich selbst das Klo runtergespült", entgegnete Zebulon, dem als einzigster die Schweinefüße zu schmecken schienen, er hatte im Alleingang bereits die Hälfte verputzt und der Sabber rann noch immer aus seinem wulstigen Mund.

„Hoffentlich hat er sich das Klo runtergespült", flehte Ulysses leise und faltete die Hände.

Evan hatte das schwimmende Auge in seinem Tee entdeckt, nachdem er dieses schon halb verschluckt hatte, erschrocken spie er alles wieder aus. Zebulon kicherte grunzend.

Severus begann sich allmählich wirklich zu fragen, was hinter Raymond Doilys Verschwinden stecken mochte und wo er hin sein könnte, wenn er denn tatsächlich weg war. Aber er bezweifelte nicht, das Zebulon Huntsville das Haus bereits doppelt und dreifach nach dem arroganten Nicht-Todesser abgesucht hatte.

„Über Doilys Absichten wissen wir im Grunde so gut wie gar nichts", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Ulysses sah ihn irritiert an. „Was sollte er denn für Absichten haben?"

„Nun, zum einen ist mir seine übertriebene Liebe zu Pelzen aufgefallen. Alleine sein Verhalten hat die Situation in _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique_ eskalieren lassen."

„Er ist halt so." Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist besessen von schönen Dingen, das war er schon während seiner Schulzeit."

„Sind Werwolfspelze eigentlich echt so wertvoll?", fragte Zebulon halbwegs interessiert. „Die Dinger sehen hässlich aus auf dem lebenden Tier."

„Sie sind enorm wertvoll. Im Rohzustand sehen sie wirklich nicht gerade hübsch aus, aber das ändert sich nach der Weiterverarbeitung. Außerdem besitzt ein solches Fell nützliche Eigenschaften, beispielsweise schützt es nicht nur vor großer Kälte, sondern auch Zauber und Flüche tun sich schwer damit, durch das Fell zu dringen. Deswegen sind auch lebende Werwölfe solch gefährliche Gegner, mit normalen Flüchen sind sie kaum zu besiegen", erklärte Severus. Wider fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass sein _Sectumsempra_ eine wirksame Waffe gegen die Werwölfe zu sein schien. Einem Werwolf hatte er damit bereits tödliche Verletzungen zugefügt und auch Garm Antipater, im unverwandelten Zustand, hatte dank dieses Fluches kurzzeitig in den gähnenden Abgrund des Todes blicken müssen.

Vielleicht sollte Severus seinen Gefährten den Fluch beibringen, es würde ihre allgemeine Lebenserwartung sicher steigern.

„Vielleicht nutzt Doily ja die Schlacht da draußen, um _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique_ einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten", meldete sich Evan zu Wort, der nun offenbar satt vom Küssen und hungrig auf etwas wirklich Essbares war.

Severus wurde plötzlich ziemlich kalt und ein Schauer der bösen Vorahnung fuhr seine Wirbelsäule herunter. Er wandte sich an Antalja: _„Was hat es eigentlich mit Bobiks Boutique genau auf sich?",_ fragte er das Werwolfsmädchen auf Russisch.

Sie strich sich die dunklen Haare hinter ihre spitzen Ohren und schien sich plötzlich etwas unwohl zu fühlen. Doch sie antwortete dennoch. _„Bobik lebte früher in Rumänien",_ sagte sie langsam: _„Eines Tages kamen die Jäger und als sie Bobik sahen, wollten sie sein Fell und es verkaufen. Bobiks Familie, allesamt Werwölfe, stellte sich gegen die Jäger, doch das war ihr Todesurteil. Die Jäger brachten sie um, zogen das Fell ab und machten daraus Mäntel und andere Dinge. Bobiks Familie war berühmt für ihre besonderen Fellfarben, viele davon waren hell und kostbar. Nachdem die Jäger seine Familie getötet hatten, jagten sie auch Bobik und nahmen ihn gefangen. Sie zogen mit ihm durch die Dörfer und Städte um jemanden zu finden, der reich genug ist, sich Bobiks Albinofell zu leisten und verlangten etwas Geld, alleine damit die Menschen einen Blick auf ihn werfen durften. Die Geschichte von dem Albino sprach sich herum, egal ob unter Werwölfen, Magiern oder Muggeln, jeder kam um ihn zu sehen. Nahe der Stadt __Constanţa__ lebten früher Garms Eltern, ein Engländer und eine Rumänin. Garm selbst wohnte zeitweise wieder bei ihnen, nachdem er England verlassen hatte. Er hörte von dem Albinowerwolf, schlich sich während einer Vollmondnacht zu ihnen ins Lager, tötete die Jäger und biss Bobiks Kette durch. Zusammen schlugen sie sich bis hier her, nach Vetlevo durch, aber Bobik konnte sich nicht von den Fellen seiner Familie trennen, er nahm sie mit sich. Niemand weiß genau wieso, aber in Vetlevo angekommen richtete Bobik mit den Fellen eine Boutique ein. Garm sagt, die Jäger hätten Bobik verrückt gemacht – er sagt, Bobik kann die Dinge nicht vergessen, die er gesehen und erlebt hat. Bobik sah wie man seine Familie tötete und ihnen das Fell abzog, man hat ihn in Ketten gelegt und durch das halbe Land geschleift. Man kann den Verstand verlieren wenn man zu viel Böses erlebt, nicht wahr?"_, fragte Antalja düster. _„Die haben Bobik in den Wahnsinn getrieben, deswegen benimmt er sich so." _

„_Also sind die Felle, Mäntel und all die anderen Dinge in der Boutique tatsächlich ein Vermögen wert…"._ Severus Stimme wurde immer kälter und seine Vorahnungen immer furchtbarer.

„_Ein heller Werwolfspelz ist fast unbezahlbar",_ antwortete das Werwolfsmädchen.

Severus Gaumen war trocken, er fuhr sich unruhig über seine spröden Lippen. _„Und wie viel"_, harkte er tapfer nach, _„würde Bobiks Fell wert sein?"_

Antaljas Blick huschte angstvoll durch den Raum und sie schien nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie dieses Geheimnis aussprechen durfte.

„_Du kannst uns vertrauen."_ sagte Severus ehrlich: _„Wir sind nicht an den Fellen interessiert, aber es ist gut möglich, dass Bobik wegen einer anderen Person in Gefahr schwebt."_

Das schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Antalja senkte die Stimme und flüsterte: „_Wertvoller als jeder Juwel."_

Severus und Ulysses wechselten einen düsteren Blick.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Evan verwirrt, der, genau wie die anderen, wohl kaum ein einziges russisches Wort verstanden hatte.

„Es liegt im Bereich des Möglichen, dass du Recht hast, Rosier", sagte Severus. „Raymond Doily hat wahrscheinlich wirklich ein großes Interesse an _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique_."

Ulysses strich sich fahrig über die Stirn, als versuchte er wichtige Gedankengänge heraufzubeschwören. „Das kann nicht sein, Severus…", murmelte er. „Raymond ist reich genug, du hast doch sein Haus gesehen."

„Aber er könnte reicher sein", entgegnete Severus scharf. „Sehr viel reicher. Und das weiß er auch. Es gibt Menschen, die nie genug Gold anhorten können, die besessen davon sind."

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Schnuppern hinter ihrer verbarrikadierten Tür. Allesamt wandten sie sich um und erkannten den Kopf eines großen, aschgrauen Werwolfes, der seine Schnauze durch das Loch in der Tür gesteckt hatte.

Antalja hob die lange Nase und schnüffelte wie ein Tier. _„Ein Muggelwerwolf",_ knurrte sie, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor, als sich ihre Klauenhände an die Tischplatte festkrallten.

Doch es gab keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, schließlich war die Tür magisch verriegelt – oder zumindest _war_ sie das gewesen. Mit einem hölzernen Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und ein riesiger Werwolfskopf schob sich hinein, die blutgierigen Zähne gebleckt.

Jetzt hatten sie die Gewissheit, dass Raymond Doily tatsächlich verschwunden war. Doch welchen Weg er auch immer eingeschlagen hatte und welches Ziel er auch verfolgen mochte: Nach dem verlassen des sicheren Hauses hatte er zumindest eines _nicht_ getan: Erneut einen Zauberbann über die Eingangstür gesprochen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ulysses…ein grausamer Liebhaber. Nach all den kitschigen Sexszenen im FF Dschungel wollte ich mal was ganz anderes schreiben, Ulysses ist mit den Gedanken ziemlich wo anders XD

**Miss Voldemort:** Nein, natürlich ist das mit dem Nachwuchs von Werwolf zu Werwolf unterschiedlich. Garm kümmert sich (anscheinend) nicht besonders gut um seine Nachkommenschaft, weil er wahrscheinlich glaubt, es sei Sache der „Weibchen". Aber eigentlich ist er gar kein so schlechter Vater, wie Severus anfangs glaubt. Garms Kinder werden noch eine Schlüsselrolle spielen… warts einfach ab ;)

**Seline Snape:** Wenn du _Die Unteren Ränge_ noch nicht gelesen hast, würde ich dir vorschlagen abzuwarten, bis ich meine FFs neuveröffentlicht habe. In der jetzigen Version von DUR spielt Snape nämlich keine besonders große Rolle, nach der Überarbeitung jedoch wird er deutlich öfter vorkommen und auch eine wichtige Schlüsselposition einnehmen.


	30. Kapitel 30

**30. Severus Snape/ Ulysses Rathburn: Schneeweiße Verlockung**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbrachte bereits eine Nacht mit ihm_

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Severus soll für die Werwölfe einen extrastarken Entfesselungstrank brauen, damit diese sich vorzeitig verwandeln können. Das Ganze klappt auch ganz hervorragend … bis Severus plötzlich niedergeschlagen wird, kurz nachdem er den Trank vollendete. Dahinter stecken, laut Fenrir, die Muggelwerwölfe, die mit einer verfrühten Verwandlung eine echte Chance haben, sich aus der Knechtschaft der echten Werwölfe zu befreien. Der schmierige Raymond Doily nutzt das Chaos, um eigenen Plänen nachzugehen, wie Severus vermutet. Bevor sich die Todesser allerdings an seine Fährte heften können, bekommen sie unangemeldeten Besuch von einem verwandelten Muggelwerwolf…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 2 November 1977_

Der braune Werwolf setzte zum Sprung an, ehe ein einziger Todesser dazu gekommen war, auch nur ansatzweise an seinen Zauberstab zu denken. Seine tellergroßen Pfoten landeten auf dem Tisch, das weitgeöffnete Maul mit den spitzen Zähnen schnappte gierig von einer Richtung zur anderen. Unter dem Gewicht gab der Tisch nach, das Krachen war ohrenbetäubend und sprengte die letzte Kapazität ihrer ohnehin schon blankliegenden Nerven.

Severus konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Füße unter dem Tisch hervorziehen, ehe diese getroffen werden konnten. Er stürzte nach hinten, fing sich aber taumelnd wieder.

In dem Chaos aus Werwolfskörper, aufgewirbelten Staub, Todesserroben und was es sonst noch alles gab, verlor er im ersten Moment den Überblick. Das Werwolfgeheul lag donnernd in der Luft, genau wie der beißende Gestank nach Raubtier.

Schließlich entdeckte Severus den Kopf des Werwolfes, der seltsam klein wirkte unter dem buschigen, filzigen Nackenfell, das in alle Richtungen abstand.

Das Untier hatte nach jemanden geschnappt, jemand der am Boden lag, halb begraben unter der herabgestürzten Tischplatte und dem Tier, das nun eben auf dieser Platte stand und mit seinem Gewicht den Mann zu Boden drückte: Es war Evan Rosier.

Antalja schrie irgendetwas, aber Severus Verstand war mit wichtigerem beschäftigt als das Übersetzen der russischen Sprache.

Er hob den Zauberstab, zielte auf das hässliche, kleine Auge des Werwolfes. Evan konnte zumindest seinen rechten Arm frei bewegen, auch er hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand, dessen Spitze in die Lefze des Untieres drückte.

Der Werwolf schoss vor, entblößte seine gewaltigen Fänge und schnappte sich schließlich Evans Kopf. Die oberen Zähne stachen in seine Kopfhaut, die unteren bohrten sich in Kehle. Eine Momentaufnahme kurz vor dem Zubeißen, und wenn der Werwolf seine Kiefer nur etwas anspannte würde Evans Schädel zerspringen wie eine überreife Frucht, die zu Boden fiel.

„HALT!", brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme. Eine Hand packte Severus Rechte und drückte sie abwärts. „Nicht zaubern! Wenn ihr zaubert ist Rosier tot!"

Severus wandte seinen Kopf und erblickte Liam Evonshare neben sich, der Mann hatte seine Augen starr auf das Maul des Untiers gerichtet. „Tu nichts Rosier", warnte er Evan, der seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen hatte, im sicheren Glauben seines eigenen Todes.

„Beweg dich nicht." Liams Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern herab; ganz langsam und bedächtig nährte er sich dem Werwolf, wie einem scheuen Pferd. Die Augen des Untieres richteten sich auf den näherkommenden Mann und der Werwolf zog aggressiv die Lefzen hoch, ein dunkles Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Keiner bewegt sich", sagte Liam ganz leise. Ulysses warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu, Antalja hatte ihre Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und wimmerte panisch.

„Liam, was hast du vor?", zischte Ulysses, doch Liam brachte ihn mit einer leichten Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er nährte sich dem Muggelwerwolf, peinlich darauf bedacht auf nichts zu treten, das irgendeinen Lärm verursachen könnte.

Severus war fest davon überzeugt, Evans Leben wäre in höchsten einem Sekundenbruchteil Geschichte, und ihm wurde klar, dass er nicht sehen wollte, wie der Kopf seines ehemaligen Schulkollegen im Rachen eines Untieres endete.

„Ganz ruhig…", Liam sprach besänftigend auf den Werwolf ein, seine Rechte wanderte ganz langsam nach vorne, zu der großen, dunklen Nase. Der Werwolf schnüffelte leicht, Severus erinnerte es an das angespannte Schnüffeln kurz vor dem Zubeißen.

„Niemand tut dir hier etwas…du weißt doch selber, dass du eigentlich ein Mensch bist." Liams Hand berührte vorsichtig die vor Wut gekräuselte Schnauze, der Werwolf knurrte wie eine Urgewalt.

„Liam…" Evans Stimme war flach und gepresst, ein Zahn drückte ihm direkt in den Kehlkopf, ein anderer in die obere Luftröhre. „Tu das…nicht…bitte."

Severus mochte Evan nicht, aber beim Anblick der Angsttränen, die aus Evans Augenwinkeln tropften, und der Gedanke an das blutige Bevorstehende, zog sich sein heftig schlagendes Herz zusammen. Er wollte den Blick abwenden, aber er konnte nicht.

„Sei still, Rosier", sagte Liam, während er mit der Hand langsam über die Stirn des Untieres strich und zu ihm sprach: „Du musst nicht zubeißen. Du weißt, dass du nicht zubeißen musst. Er ist ein Mensch genau wie du, du bist kein Mörder."

Liam war eine Sekunde unachtsam, er berührte mit seiner Hand aus Versehen eine eingerissene Stelle im Ohr, aus der beharrlich Blut tropfte. Der Werwolf knurrte, spannte die Kiefer an, Evan schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob Evan nun besonders stark zitterte oder gar zuckte. „Er bricht mir das Genick!", brüllte er, soweit ihm das noch möglich war. Tatsächlich hing Evans Kopf in einer geradezu unmöglichen Position zwischen den Fängen des Werwolfes, und ihm drohten gleich drei verschiedene Todesarten: Zog das Untier seinen Nacken empor, würde Evans Kopf vom Rest des Körpers reißen; sein Kopf würde ihm zermalmt werden sobald das Untier die Kiefer aufeinander schlug oder er würde einen Genickbruch erleiden, sobald der Werwolf den Kopf auch nur um wenige Zentimeter senkte.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Rosier", beschwor Liam ihn. „Ich kann dir helfen…"

Zu Severus Überraschung zog Liam seinen Zauberstab mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung aus der Tasche seiner abgetragenen Jeans.

Ulysses Mund klappte entsetzt auf, Zebulon verengte skeptisch die Augen, Antalja war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch.

Die knochige Hüfte des Muggelwerwolfes lag offen und blutete so stark, dass das gesamte Oberschenkelfell rötlich und nass glänzte. Irgendein anderer Werwolf musste hier einen gewaltigen Brocken Fleisch herausgerissen haben.

Liam senkte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes über die Wunde.

„Evonshare, nein!", rief Severus gedämpft. Das konnte niemals gut gehen, das war kein Plan, das war Evan Rosiers Todesurteil.

Doch Liams Gesicht spiegelte nur seine Entschlossenheit wider, er schien sich seiner Sache sicher. Mit der Kraft beider Hände rammte er den Zauberstab tief in das blutende Fleisch, der Werwolf jaulte auf, ließ Evan los und warf sich herum, um Liam Evonshare zu packen.

Dann geschah etwas, von dem Severus im ersten Moment glaubte, es müsse sich um reinen Zufall handeln. Im zweiten Moment hingegen war er sich sicher, Liam musste den gewaltigen Werwolf, der gerade in diesem Augenblick durch die Tür stürmte, bereits vorher mit einkalkuliert haben.

Denn gerade als der braune Muggelwerwolf sich auf Liam stürzen wollte, verbiss sich der gewaltige graue Werwolf in die Flanke des Angreifers. Der Braune wurde zu Boden geschleudert, der graue Riese war augenblicklich über ihm, das Maul voller dolchartiger Zähne.

Die Todesser stoben auseinander, Evan, noch immer eingeklemmt, konnte nur seinen Kopf schützend in seinen Armen bergen, doch die tellergroßen Pfoten trampelten auf ihm herum.

Der Braune wälzte sich wieder unter dem Riesen hervor und floh jaulend aus dem Haus, der Große hinterher.

„_Iwan!"_, brüllte Antalja und lief zu dem Todesser. Auch Ulysses und Liam waren sofort zur Stelle, um Evan aus dem Trümmerfeld herauszuziehen. Evan war benommen und seine blauen Augen huschten ziellos umher. Das linke Bein schien gebrochen.

Kalliope Milano, sie hatte das Desaster wohl beobachtet, denn sie stand geschockt und mit kalkweißem Gesicht hinter dem Treppengeländer, den Zauberstab in der Hand, reagierte wie verzögert. Langsam kam sie näher. „Wurde er gebissen?", hauchte sie brüchig.

Liam untersuchte schnell Evans Kopf und Hals. „Ich kann kein Blut sehen", sagte er: „Scheinbar nein."

Kalliope ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und betastete fachkundig Evans Kopf, der übersäht war mit tiefen Druckstellen, die die Zähne des Werwolfes hinterlassen hatten. Aber egal wie stark Kalliope diese Hautpartien auch drückte, es floss tatsächlich kein einziger Tropfen Blut: „Zum Glück…" Sie schaffte sogar fast ein Lächeln der Erleichterung. „Er wurde nicht gebissen. Hast du gehört, Evan? Du bist nicht gebissen wurden, du wirst kein Werwolf."

Evans Lieder flatterten schwer und sein Atem war so keuchend und schnell, dass selbst Severus plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, unter Atemnot zu leiden.

„Schön…", brachte Evan mühsam hervor. „Ein Werwolf…das hätte mir sicher nicht gestanden."

„Ich bin sicher, du wärst ein sehr reizender Werwolf geworden", versicherte ihm Kalliope beruhigend. „Wir werden dich jetzt zu einem Bett tragen müssen, verstanden?"

Evan nickte.

Zebulon und Liam erledigten das, die kräftigsten ihrer Gruppe.

Severus sah ihnen nach, wie sie im oberen Stockwerk verschwanden, zusammen mit Kalliope.

„Oh mein Gott." Ulysses war selbst für seine Verhältnisse unnatürlich blass. „Das war…unglaublich."

Antalja war nun vollkommen in Tränen ausgebrochen, ihr spindeldürrer Körper wurde heftig durchgeschüttelt. Offenbar gab es zwischen ihr und Evan doch mehr als nur Sex, zumindest von ihrer Seite aus. _„Wird er überleben?"_, schluchzte sie auf Russisch.

„_So schwach sind wir Menschen nun auch wieder nicht",_ entgegnete Ulysses und klopfte dem Mädchen beruhigend auf die schmale Schulter. _„Er hat sich nur das Bein gebrochen, das kriegt Kalliope schon wieder hin…und vielleicht wird er einen kleinen Schock zurückbehalten, von wegen Werwölfe und so, ich denke er wird dich deswegen ganz schnell abservieren."_

Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, so leiteten diese Worte einen noch dramatischeren Heulkrampf seitens Antalja aus.

„_Ich bitte dich, Rathburn",_ mahnte Severus genervt. _„Wir haben kein Zeit dafür."_

Ulysses rollte die Augen. _„Du bist ein echter Spielverderber",_ schnarrte er gutmütig.

Severus stolperte über die Bruchstücke des Küchentisches, hinüber zu der offenstehenden Tür. Er blickte hinaus, immer bereit den Zauberstab jede Sekunde zu ziehen und anzugreifen.

Über zwei Dutzend Meter entfernt lag der braune Muggelwerwolf. Er war eindeutig tot.

Die Rippen seines Brustkorbes waren aufgebrochen und ragten aus dem Fleisch, zwei andere Werwölfe taten sich daran gütlich und schlangen große, rohe Fleischbrocken herunter.

Severus musste unwillkürlich schlucken und sein Herz verkrampfte sich vor instinktiver Angst. _Es sind Kannibalen,_ dachte er, _sie fressen ihre eigenen, toten Artgenossen…_

Antalja tauchte neben ihm auf, ihr Blick war stumpf als sie die blutige Szenerie dort draußen beobachtete. _„Das machen nur sie…",_ sagte sie leise.

Severus sah sie fragend an.

„_Sie sind die einzigen Kannibalen unter uns."_ Sie seufzte. _„Zumindest in Zeiten des Krieges. Und nur, wenn es ein Muggelwerwolf ist."_ Sie deutete auf den grauen Riesen, der gerade das Herz des Braunen mit einem gewaltigen Ruck seines kräftigen Nackens aus dem toten Körper riss und genüsslich zerkaute. _„Das ist mein Onkel Fenrir. Er sagt, dass Fleisch eines toten Gegners stärkt. Trotzdem ist es gegen die Natur, das sagen alle…außer Garm natürlich."_ Ihr ausgestreckter Finger zeigte auf einen etwas kleineren, sehr agil wirkenden Werwolf mit mattschwarzem Fell. _„Garm würde alles für Fenrir tun. Er ist nur ein wenig eigen, weil er früher so lange alleine lebte. Er kennt keine Gnade für seine Feinde."_

„_Aber trotzdem handeln die beiden zuwider ihrer Natur?"_, harkte Severus nach.

Antalja nickte beklommen. _„Sie leben wie die alten Werwolfkrieger, der Verzerr von Feinden während der Schlacht galt ihnen als heilige Pflicht…Fenrir und Garm leben danach, es schüchtert ihre Gegner ein."_

Ulysses trat hinzu und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. _„Wir können die Tür nicht offen lassen",_ sagte er. _„Es könnten noch mehr Werwölfe kommen."_

Plötzlich fiel Severus wieder Raymond Doily ein. _„Wir müssen zu Bobiks Boutique!"_ sagte er. Ulysses starrte ihn an, als wäre Severus so eben ein Wombatkopf gewachsen. _„Wie bitte?!"_

„_Ich bin mir sicher, dass Doily dort ist um die Felle zu stehlen und um Bobik zu töten. Unsere Mission ist gefährdet wenn ihm das gelingen sollte!"_

Antalja bekam plötzlich große Augen und sie umklammerte Severus Arm. _„Bobik darf nichts passieren!",_ rief sie. _„Ihr müsst das verhindern!"_

Ulysses lachte elendig auf. _„Ich werde da jetzt ganz sicher nicht hingehen, hier wimmelt es von Werwölfen, die uns nur an die Gurgel wollen! Nein Danke!"_

Severus sah den Älteren streng an: _„Wir sind Todesser, Ulysses Rathburn. Es ist unsere Pflicht diese Mission zu erfüllen und all die Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu schaffen, die unsere Aufgabe gefährden…und Raymond Doily ist definitiv eine solche Schwierigkeit´."_

Er schien Ulysses wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. Alleine die Erwähnung des Dunklen Lords reichte offensichtlich aus, um Ulysses, nicht gerade vor Mut strotzenden, Charakter komplett umzukrempeln. _„Also schön – fein! Wir spazieren also einfach zur Boutique, ja, und hoffen, dass die uns nicht sehen? Schöne Scheiße."_

Antalja wurde plötzlich ziemlich hibbelig und zupfte gleichzeitig an Severus Ärmel und Ulysses Schal. _„Mit mir zusammen seid ihr zumindest vor meinen Leuten sicher",_ versicherte sie.

„_Sind deine Leute nicht in der Unterzahl?",_ entgegnete Ulysses mürrisch. _„Dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit doch viel größer, einem Muggelwerwolf über den Weg zu laufen."_

„_Wir nehmen einfach Garm mit!"_, sagte Antalja völlig überzeugt, wirbelte herum und pfiff so laut sie konnte.

Garm richtete seinen Kopf auf und blickte aufmerksam in ihre Richtung, sein Maul war beschmiert von Blut - kein gerade angenehmer Anblick.

„_Garm!",_ rief das Werwolfsmädchen. „_Hör auf zu fressen und komm hier her!"_

Und der Werwolf kam tatsächlich.

Ulysses war augenblicklich ins Haus zurückgestolpert und verbarrikadierte die Tür hinter sich. Blöd für Severus, der nämlich genau das Gleiche vorgehabt hatte.

Garm trabte näher als erwartete er ein Fresschen - was wahrscheinlich auch stimmte.

„_Antalja, was tust du denn da!?",_ rief Severus. _„So blöd kann doch niemand sein, dass-"_

Garms dunkelroter Blick richtete sich auf Severus, er bleckte die Zähne.

Antalja haute ihm beherzt eins auf die lange Schnauze und drohte ihm mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger. _„Still jetzt!",_ sagte sie, streng wie McGonagall an ihren übelsten Tagen. _„Keinen Mucks will ich von dir hören!"_

Garm sah sie voller Widerwillen an und knurrte leise, aber nach einem weiterem Schlag auf die Nase zeigte er sich gelehrig und begegnete Severus, seiner potentiellen Beute, mit übertriebenem Desinteresse.

„_Siehst du, der tut nichts", _sagte Antalja.

Severus behielt trotzdem für alle Fälle seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und den Werwolf im Auge. _„Du kannst wieder rauskommen, Rathburn. Es ist ungefährlich",_ rief er gedämpft.

„_Du kannst mich!"_, drang Ulysses Stimme hinter der halbzerstörten Tür hervor. _„Ich hab echt keinen Bock auf so einen Mist!"_

„_Du tust es im Namen des Dunklen Lords!"_

Ulysses murmelte irgendeine rüde Verwünschung, dann öffnete er ganz bedächtig die Tür und schlüpfte heraus; sobald Garm seinen Kopf jedoch leicht bewegte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

„_Schön",_ lobte Severus nüchtern und sprach einen Bannzauber über die Tür, damit während ihrer Abwesenheit kein Werwolf in das Haus eindringen konnte.

Antalja klopfte Garm gegen die Flanke. _„Wir gehen jetzt zu Bobik."_ sagte sie. _„Du bleibst schön bei uns und passt auf dass nichts passiert."_

Garm warf Severus und Ulysses einen letzten hungrigen Schmachtblick zu, dann setzte er sich ordnungsgemäß in Bewegung und trottete voran wie ein nasser Pudel an der Leine. Ihm schien seine Schutzhundfunktion nicht wirklich zu gefallen.

_Bobiks beschauliche Boutique_ lag unweit ihres Hauses, Severus erkannte das ihm wohlbekannte trübe Schaufenster schon vom Weiten. Das Ladenschild mit dem schöngeschwungenen, kyrillischen Schriftzug bewegte sich traurig im Wind, die Ketten an denen es befestigt war, waren gesprenkelt von tiefrotem Rost.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter entfernt waren hob Garm den Kopf und schnüffelte voller Argwohn. Severus Hoffnung versank im Angesicht seiner dunklen Befürchtungen. _Bitte,_ sandte er eine stummes Gebet an Raymond Doily, _sei so gut und hab nicht das getan, womit ich rechne._

Die Glockenschelle bimmelte freundlich, als sie eintraten, das Geräusch hinterließ ein hohles Echo in einem wüsten, leeren Raum: Raymond Doily hatte es getan. Nichts war mehr so wie Severus in Erinnerung hatte: Die ausgestellten, prachtvollen Mäntel waren verschwunden, die hölzernen Ständer waren zu Boden geschmissen worden. In dem Regal, das zuvor edle Taschen beherbergt hatte, war nun gähnend leer, die Hüte waren unauffindbar. _Alles _war weg.

„_Scheiße",_ hörte er Ulysses leise sagen, offenbar war er ähnlich fassungslos wie Severus selbst.

Antalja starrte sie an, in ihren dunklen Augen schimmerte eine Schicht neuer Tränen. _„Das kann nicht sein…",_ wimmerte sie. _„Wer würde so etwas denn nur tun?"_

„_Raymond Doily",_ antwortete Ulysses ohne sie anzusehen. _„Da verwette ich alle meine zehn Zehen drauf."_

Aber Severus Befürchtungen waren tiefgreifender als das hier. Einer groben Ahnung folgend, bewegte er sich Richtung Ladentheke und lugte darüber hinweg: Dort, in einer Lache alten Blutes lag Bobiks kleiner Werwolfskörper. Seine roten Albinoaugen starrten leblos in die unbekannte Ferne, von seinem schneeweißen Fell fehlte jede Spur: Es war ihm an einem Stück sauber abgezogen worden.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** TUT MIR LEID, LEUTE! Man, ich weiß, ich trödele zu viel herum. Ich litt in den letzten Wochen unter einem akuten Kolonie-Hassanfall und außerdem war ich so fixiert auf meine zwei neuen FFs, die ich gerade schreibe. Tja, ich muss wohl demnächst ein paar Kapitel auf einmal veröffentlichen, wenn ich das noch bis zum Erscheinen des letzten HP-Bandes schaffen will.

**Seline Snape:** Jetzt hast du sogar noch einen Grund mehr, Doily zu hassen. Weitere Gründe werden natürlich folgen ;)

**Black Zora:** Danke, danke :)

**Miss Voldemort:** Gut erkannt. In mancher Hinsicht ist Doily sehr viel gefährlicher, als die Todesser und du wirst noch sehen, wie skrupellos er wirklich ist. Aber es gehört schon eine ordentliche Portion mut dazu, ausgerechnet Voldemort und seine Todesser zu hintergehen. Für Geld würde Doily wirklich alles tun…


	31. Kapitel 31

**31. Evan Rosier/ Garm Antipater: Russischer Winter**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbringt regelmäßig die Nächte bei ihm. _

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._ _Von Raymond Doily ermordet_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Während der Auseinandersetzung in der Kolonie Vetlevo nutzt Raymond Doily die Gelegenheit, dem Albino Bobik einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Als Severus, Ulysses und der Werwolf Garm kurz darauf die Boutique betreten, finden sie den Laden ausgeräumt und Bobik ermordet vor. Von Raymond Doily fehlt jedoch jede Spur. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 9 November 1977_

Erst drei Tage nach dem eigentlichen Vollmond, dem Zenit der Werwölfe, verblasste die Wirkung von Severus Snapes Entfesselungstrank.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass dieses Gebräu vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu stark gewesen war: Die ersten unverwandelten Werwölfe, die Evan nach dem ganzen Desaster wieder zu Gesicht bekam, wirkten kraftlos und ausgezerrt, wie Inferi wankten sie die inzwischen schneebedeckten Pfade entlang.

Für Severus war das natürlich kein Kritikpunkt. Er argumentierte, dass Fenrir Greyback auf einen _besonders_ wirksamen Trank bestanden hatte, und Severus hatte diesen Trank vorschriftsmäßig geliefert. Tatsächlich war Fenrir auch höchst zufrieden mit Severus Werk. Noch immer blass und wackelig auf den Beinen, begrüßte er Severus fast so überschwänglich wie einen verlorenen Sohn und dankte ihm für den exzellenten Entfesselungstrank.

Evan spürte, wie sich das Untier namens Neid wieder in seiner Brust zu regen begann. Apropos Brust: Gesundheitlich ging es Evan inzwischen wieder fabelhaft. Er hatte sich ein paar Prellungen zugezogen, als der Werwolf seine tellergroßen Pfoten direkt auf seine Rippen platziert hatte. Doch dank Kalliopes Heilkunst waren sowohl diese Prellungen, als auch sein gebrochenes Bein nicht der Rede wert gewesen. Einzig ein tiefsitzender Schock blieb Evan nach dem Überfall des Werwolfes erhalten, ein Schock, der sich meistens durch Alpträume und dem geisterhafte Gefühl bemerkbar machte, seine Schädelknochen würden langsam zwischen zwei tonnenschweren Steinquadern zerquetscht werden.

„Das ist reine Einbildung", hatte Kalliope zu ihm gesagt. „Ein Werwolf hätte beinahe deinen Kopf zermalt. Das ist nur logisch, dass dich dieses Gefühl noch eine ganze Zeit verfolgt."

Natürlich stand Evan unter Schock, aber wozu das auch noch offen zugeben? Vor den anderen Todessern wollte er ungern als Schwächling dastehen, der unter hässlichen Alpträumen litt.

Einzig von Antalja Greyback ließ er sich jedoch gerne trösten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Artverwandten hatte sie keinen Entfesselungstrank zu sich genommen und war deshalb nur in der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht verschwunden … als sie am nächsten Tag wiederkehrte war sie mit Blut beschmiert gewesen, und in Evan war der Wunsch nach einer ganz normalen Frau erwacht, ohne spitze Klauen und Zähnen oder beharrtem Rücken.

„Raymond Doily ist also dafür verantwortlich." Fenrir Greybacks Blick verfinsterte sich.

Die Todesser hatten sich in seinem Haus versammelt und Severus berichtete von dem Mord an dem Albino Bobik.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass Doily keinen Komplizen hatte", knurrte der Werwolf voller Hass. „Denn ich kenne keine Gnade bei dieser Geschichte."

„Wo könnte Raymond Doily hingegangen sein?", erkundigte sich Lykaon, Fenrirs Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu dem wilden Jüngeren, war Lykaon wie die Ruhe selbst, ein hagerer Mann ohne erkennbare Blutgier.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er zu sich nach Hause geflohen ist", sagte Ulysses. „Er lebt eigentlich in Plymouth, aber er ist nicht gerade dumm, er wird wissen dass es dort zu gefährlich für ihn ist."

Fenrirs gelbliche Augen schimmerten nachdenklich und kratzte sich das buschige Kinn. Neben ihm stand die kleine Antalja, mit kummervoller Trauermiene blickte das Werwolfsmädchen gen Boden. Bobiks Tod schien sie hart getroffen zu haben.

„Raymond Doily ist noch irgendwo in der Nähe", entschied Fenrir schließlich, seine spitzen, geifernden Raubtierzähne blitzten beim Sprechen auf.

„Wieso?" grunzte Zebulon.

„Nicht nur Bobik wurde das Fell abgezogen. Eine Werwölfin namens Oxanka hat einen von mir getöteten Muggelwerwolf im Wald entdeckt, auch sein Fell fehlt. Komisch, was?" Er verschränkte die sehnigen Arme hinter den filzigen Schädel und starrte an die Decke: „Scheint das Raymond Doily unbedingt den Zorn der Wölfe auf sich ziehen will, wie dumm von ihm." In den hässlichen, kleinen Augen spiegelte sich brutale Mordlust und Evan war plötzlich sehr dankbar, das er nicht in Doilys Haut steckte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Auf Zebulons Befehl hin schwärmten die Todesser aus sobald die Abenddämmerung eingebrochen war und trübes Rot über die Kolonie Vetlevo warf, die damit noch verwunschener wirkte.

Eins stand fest: Raymond Doily musste gefunden werden, obwohl die Todesser die Bestrafung, aus diplomatischen Gründen, natürlich Fenrir Greyback selbst überlassen wollten.

Doch jetzt galt es jedoch erst einmal guten Willen zu beweisen, Doily an diesem eisigen Winterabend aufzuspüren. Wenn der dunkle Orden je über eine Stärke verfügt hatte, dann war es sicherlich das Talent, Personen aufzuspüren, die lieber nicht gefunden werden wollten.

Evan und Antalja Greyback folgten gemächlich einem der unkrautumwucherten Pfade, die aus Vetlevo hinaus und mitten hinein in das Herz des düsteren Bergwaldes führten. Antalja harkte ihren Arm bei ihm ein, und obwohl sie nur ein mageres Werwolfsmädchen war, Evan fühlte sich definitiv sicherer mit ihr zusammen. Es war inzwischen so dunkel geworden, dass seine Sinne bei dem Versuch versagten, Konturen in der Ferne auszumachen. Raymond Doily hätte sich unweit von ihm kerzengerade aufrichten können, Evan hätte ihn wahrscheinlich bloß für einen Baumstumpf gehalten. Werwölfe waren in diesem Fall die besseren Fährtenleser.

„Kannst du irgendetwas riechen oder hören?", fragte Evan betont langsam, um es Antalja nicht so schwer zu machen, seinen Worten zu folgen. Ihre Kommunikation beschränkte sich tatsächlich nicht nur auf Stöhnlaute (wie die anderen Todesser stets scherzhaft zu sagen pflegten), Evan sprach inzwischen ein paar Russische Wörter, die ihm zumindest im Alltagsleben zugute kamen. Auch Antalja hatte ihre spärlichen Englischkenntnisse verbessert, wobei sich ihre Äußerungen meist jedoch nur auf dreckige Schimpfwörter beschränkten – was auf Ulysses und Zebulon zurückzuführen war, die es unheimlich spaßig fanden, mit Antalja Greyback in ungefähr das Vokabular einer billigen Straßennutte zu pauken.

Aber na ja, irgendwie funktionierte es trotzdem zwischen Evan und ihr.

Antalja blieb stehen, streckte ihre lange Nase gen Himmel und schnupperte dabei wie ein Tier. „Hier gibt viele Tote", sagte sie. „Blut."

„Es riecht nach Blut?", harke er nach.

Sie nickte.

War das jetzt ein gutes Zeichen oder ein schlechtes? Nun gut, zumindest bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sich Raymond hier irgendwo herumtrieb und den toten Werwölfen in seiner unendlichen Gier das Fell abzog…irgendwie widerlich, der Mann hatte doch Geld genug, oder nicht?

Antalja führte ihn etwas Abseits des Pfades, hinein in das unwegsame Dickicht. Inzwischen lag der Schnee sehr hoch, an manchen Stellen reichte er Evan bis über die Knie. Das Vorwärtskommen war anstrengend, zehrte an seiner Kraft und raubte ihm auch langsam den Atem. Ab und zu machte sich das Bein, welches gebrochen gewesen war, mit einem scharfen Schmerz bemerkbar, der durch den Knochen schoss wie ein Blitz.

Antalja sah ihn besorgt an, als er einmal das Gesicht verzog.

„Bein?", fragte sie.

Er nickte schwach. Ihm war bitterkalt, der Winter hier war mörderisch. Auch auf Antaljas Wangen hatten sich kirschrote Flecken gebildet. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich inzwischen an sie gewöhnt hatte, aber eigentlich war die Sechzehnjährige doch ganz niedlich - auf eine sehr wölfische Art und Weise zumindest.

Doch andererseits sehnte er sich weiterhin nach einer anderen Frau, die so weit von Evan entfernt war, dass er glaubte zu fühlen, wie sie ihm langsam durch die Finger glitt, mitsamt allen Chancen sie je zu ergattern.

Was ohnehin nicht möglich war: Narzissa Malfoy war seine verheiratete Cousine, auch wenn Inzucht unter Reinblütern im Grunde normal war, Cousin und Cousine war eine zu nahe Verwandtschaft…

Er hatte die Gewissheit, das Falsche zu fühlen, zu denken und zu hoffen, aber selbst mit dieser Gewissheit ließen sich seine Gefühle für sie nicht abschütteln. Narzissa war alles was er wollte und das einzige, was er nie bekommen würde.

„Was denn?", fragte Antalja und legte den Kopf schief. Offenbar hatte sie sehr wohl gemerkt, dass er gedanklich derzeit nicht anwesend war.

Evan warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Seitenblick zu. „Es ist nichts", sagte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den fast gänzlich blaugefrorenen Mund. „Suchen wir weiter."

Sie erreichten den Rand einer Grube, die fast schon einer kreisförmigen Bodensenkung glich. Am Boden der Grube lugten die toten Körper mehrerer Muggelwerwolfe aus dem Schnee, was ein äußerst gespenstischer Anblick war. Glasige Augen, steifgefrorene Körper, blutleere klaffende Wunden – und keiner dieser Werwölfe war noch im Besitz seines Pelzes. Wie Schlachtabfälle hatte man die Körper hier zurückgelassen, was bloß den großen Raben zu gute kam, die sich auf den Ästen niedergelassen hatten, und Evan und Antalja missmutige Blicke zuwarfen.

Antalja packte plötzlich seinen Arm. „Ich höre!", zischte sie gedämpft und deutete in südliche Richtung: Dort zwischen den Bäumen und inmitten des ganzen Schnees bewegte sich ein dunkelgekleideter Schatten so heimlichtuerisch wie ein Gespenst.

Evan und Antalja gingen in Deckung und beobachteten die Person.

Das dunkle Gespenst hielt eine schimmernde Klinge in der Hand und beugte sich über einen Werwolfskörper, der am Rand der Grube gelegen hatte. Das Geräusch, als die Klinge zwischen Fell und rohem Fleisch schnitt, konnte selbst Evan aus dieser Entfernung noch deutlich wahrnehmen.

Sehr sorgfältig, mit der Präzision eines echten Kenners, schälte die Person das Fell von dem toten Untier.

Kein Zweifel, das musste Raymond Doily sein.

Antalja winkte ihm ihr zu folgen und gemeinsam schlichen sie sich durch den Schnee, der verräterisch unter ihren Schritten knirschte; Evan zog seinen Zauberstab mit dem groben Plan vor Augen, Raymond mit einem schnellen Fluch außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Während sie eine kleine Baumgruppe umgingen, verloren sie die Gestalt kurzzeitig aus den Augen, als sie jedoch wieder freie Sicht auf die Umgebung hatten, war der Schatten verschwunden. Evan glaubte sich bloß verguckt zu haben und strich mit seinen Augen über das Dickicht, in der Hoffnung, irgendeine verschwommene, aber dennoch menschenartige Form auszumachen - doch Raymond Doily schien vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Das ist unmöglich", flüsterte er zu Antalja, die angestrengt, aber offensichtlich ebenfalls erfolglos, versuchte Witterung aufzunehmen.

Sie lösten sich aus ihrer Deckung und nährten sich dem gehäuteten Werwolf. Fußspuren führten von dem Kadaver weg, doch auch diese Spuren endeten nach wenigen Metern: Es war, als hätte sich tatsächlich ein Loch im Boden aufgetan…oder vielleicht besaß Raymond Doily einen Portschlüssel oder Besen?

Evan blickte auf. Auf pechschwarzem Nachthimmel funkelten ferne, kalte Sterne und Wolkenfetzen trieben in nördlicher Richtung davon. Aber kein fliegender Besen weit und breit; er und Antalja waren alleine in diesem bitteren Winterwald.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Garm Antipater betrat Fenrirs Haus zum ersten Mal seit langem mit einem sehr unwohligen Gefühl. In dem tristen Eingangsflur wartete Fenrir auf ihn, sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt und das Haar selbst für seine Verhältnisse stark verfilzt, er sah müde aus, wahrscheinlich genauso müde wie Garm sich selbst fühlte. All die Tage, in denen er in einen Werwolfkörper gesperrt gewesen war, waren zwar erlösend gewesen, hatten jedoch gleichzeitig an seinen Kräften gezerrt.

„Garm…", grüßte Fenrir mit lauerndem Unterton. „Du hast sicher gehört das Bobik getötet wurden ist?" erkundigte er sich und bot Garm einen kleines Gläschen gefüllt mit Schnaps an.

Garm nahm das Hochprozentige wortlos an. „Natürlich…ich war dort, als die Todesser Bobik gefunden haben."

„Aha…was denkst du?" Fenrir fixierte ihn mit seinen gelblichen Tieraugen an, während Garm es kaum wagte aufzublicken. „Ich bin wütend", sagte er ehrlich. „Es ist nicht mehr friedlich seit die Fremden hier aufgetaucht sind."

„Allerdings…" Fenrirs Stimme war heute sogar für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich rau und lag kratzend in den Ohren.

„Du planst etwas oder?", fragte Garm vorsichtig. „Ist das der Grund warum ich herkommen sollte?"

Der ältere Werwolf lächelte schief und bösartig. „Es gibt eine Regel im Krieg, die du sicherlich kennst: Behalte deinen Feind im Auge. Und wenn du nicht weißt, wer der Feind oder dein Freund ist, solltest du ein wenig herumschnüffeln."

Garms Kehle wurde plötzlich sehr trocken und er musste sich räuspern. „Ich…_verstehe_", sagte er matt. Ja, er verstand sehr gut was Fenrir ihm erzählte, denn er war es gewohnt zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, und den bedeutungsschweren Blick seines Rudelführers genau zu analysieren.

„Du würdest mich niemals verraten, oder Garm?"

Garm schüttelte den Kopf.

„Trink aus. Du hast heute noch viel zu tun."

Garm hasste im Grunde Alkohol, aber Fenrirs Aufforderung genügte. Er kippte den Schnaps mit einem Schluck seine trockene Kehle hinunter, woraufhin sein Rachen brannte wie Feuer.

Fenrir nährte sich ihm wie einem in die Enge getrieben Beutetier, er griff Garms Arm fest mit seiner rechten Krallenhand. Garm blickte weg und konzentrierte sich auf den langen, wolligen Fetzen Spinnenwebe, der sich in dem leichten Luftzug bewegte.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als Fenrir seine langen Fänge entblößte, in Garms Oberarm rammte und ganz langsam das Fleisch zerschnitt.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Argh. Es wartet noch so viel Dummheit. Es sind sicherlich viele Rechtschreibfehler oder unlogische Satzbauten im Text zu finden, sorry. Ich konnte mich nicht überwinden, das Kapitel noch einmal zu lesen "

**GodessofChaos: **Jupp, armer Bobik. Ich hoffe, sein Tod kommt überraschend genug rüber.

**BlackZora: **Was Doily _wirklich_ alles angerichtet hat, wird erst in den nächsten Kapiteln offenbart. Der Typ ist ein Arsch, da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht. Leute wie er sind absolut widerwärtig.

**Seline Snape: **Dein Hass wird sich steigern, glaub mir. Ich kann nur immer wieder auf Kapitel 33 verweisen… ;)

**Miss Voldemort: **Bei dem Dialog zwischen Antalja und Ulysses musste ich während des Schreibens auch permanent grinsen. Ach, Ulysses … er ist so ein Dummkopf :)

Die „Beziehung" zwischen Antalja und Evan wird noch ziemlich wichtig werden. Aber du hast recht: Sie liebt ihn. Evan hingegen betrachtet sie eher als eine Art Freundin für gewisse Stunden. Das wird ihm auch zum Verhängnis werden…

Dass Doily dich an das Wort „Öl" erinnert, ist kein Wunder. Ich habe ihm extra diesen Nachnamen verpasst, weil Raymond Doily nun mal ein sehr schleimiger, öliger Kerl ist ;)


	32. Kapitel 32

**32. Garm Antipater/ Ulysses Rathburn: Wie Pech und Schwefel**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbringt regelmäßig die Nächte bei ihm. _

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._ _Von Raymond Doily ermordet_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Während der Auseinandersetzung in der Kolonie Vetlevo nutzt Raymond Doily die Gelegenheit, dem Albino Bobik einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Als Severus, Ulysses und der Werwolf Garm kurz darauf die Boutique betreten, finden sie den Laden ausgeräumt und Bobik ermordet vor. Von Raymond Doily fehlt jedoch jede Spur. Er scheint geflohen zu sein, nachdem er so viel an sich gerafft hat, wie er nur konnte…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 10. November 1977_

Garm stolperte aus Fenrirs Haus, den Arm behelfsmäßig mit einem dreckigen Stück Stoff umschlungen, der sich jedoch binnen Sekunden mit seinem dunklen Werwolfblut vollgesogen hatte. Ihm wurde schwindelig und hier draußen glaubte er fast noch das Echo seiner eigenen Schmerzensschreie zu hören, die von den Bergen wiederhallten.

Es war bitterkalt und die Wärme floss zusammen mit all dem Blut aus seinem Körper; am liebsten hätte Garm sich irgendwo Schutz gesucht, sich zusammengerollt und geschlafen, aber das konnte er nicht - er _durfte_ nicht.

Die Wand, an die er sich gelehnt hatte, schien zu kippen, zu wanken, und sein Schwindelgefühl beförderte ihn schließlich polternd zu Boden, denn seine Beine zitterten so stark, dass sie seinen Körper unmöglich aufrecht halten konnten.

„Garm?" Eine vertraute und ausgesprochen kühle Stimme drang von irgendwoher an sein Ohr. Garm öffnete die schweren Augenlieder und erblickte Liam Evonshare, der sich zu herabgebeugt hatte. Den ehemaligen Gryffindor kannte Garm noch aus seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts … und das war _irgendwann_ gewesen, Garm konnte sich kaum mehr an sein Leben erinnern, das er geführt hatte, bevor Fenrir Greybacks Biss ihm zu einen Werwolf gemacht hatte.

„Verschwinde", knurrte Garm müde und presste den heftig blutenden Arm schützend gegen seinen Körper.

Liam kam dennoch näher. Er besah sich stumm die Wunde, dann ließ er den Blick über Garms restliche Gestalt streifen, den Kratzspuren in seinem Gesicht, die blutige Nase, das schnell zuschwellende Auge. „Was ist passiert, Garm?", erkundigte er sich lahm, so wie ein gelangweilter Arzt einen Patienten fragen würde.

Garm mied seinen Blick als er antwortete. „Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit", antwortete er.

„Mit Fenrir?"

Garm nickte.

In Liams grauen Augen spiegelte sich der Hauch von etwas Schlechtem. War es Argwohn?

„Ich hab davon gehört, was du mit dem Muggelwerwolf gemacht hast", ächzte Garm und rang nach Luft. Dennoch musste er gegen seinen Willen schmal lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass dieser Bursche angeblich einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf mit reiner Besonnenheit gegenüber getreten war und diese Dummheit auch noch überlebt hatte. „Du hast gut auf dem Bastard gut zugeredet, was? Du hast diesem Rosier damit das Leben gerettet."

Liam erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Sein Ausdruck blieb ungerührt und fast schon maskenartig. „War das ein Lob, Garm?", fragte er tonlos.

„Vielleicht…andererseits halte ich dich für ziemlich bekloppt, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Nun erst schenkte Liam ihm ein gespieltes Höflichkeitslächeln. „Wie nett von dir", sagte er, blieb dabei jedoch außerordentlich unfreundlich. „ Ich habe nun mal ein gutes Händchen im Umgang mit Tieren und Zauberwesen, das hatte ich schon immer. Und wie ich hörte, bist du auf Antalja Greybacks Wunsch auch Severus und Ulysses brav hinterhergetrabt, richtig?"

Unwillkürlich bleckte Garm die Zähne. Ja, dieses Verhalten war höchst Unwerwolfshaft gewesen, aber darüber konnte man in Ausnahmefällen hinwegsehen. Antalja zuliebe hatte Garm den Geleitschutz gerne gespielt, schließlich war das Mädchen so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn.

Liam sah still zu, als sich Garm unter einer weiteren Schmerzenswelle krümmte, die durch seinen Körper rauschte. Fenrirs vergiftete Fänge wirkten stark, selbst auf andere Werwölfe.

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät um damit zu einem unserer Heiler zu gehen", sagte Garm erschöpft.

Liams analytischer Blick wich nicht von ihm.

„Ihr habt doch dieses Mädchen? Diese Dunkle Heilerin Kalliope? Kann die nicht mal einen Blick darauf werfen?"

Liams Augenbrauen senkten sich ein Stück weit. „Ich habe gehört, du bist hier sehr beliebt, Garm…jeder Heiler würde dir die Tür öffnen, egal zu welcher Tages- und Nachtzeit. Warum willst du unbedingt zu uns?"

Sie starrten sich eine Sekunde lang an, dann fing Garm sich wieder. Er kaschierte seinen Aussetzer mit einem schmalen Lächeln: „Ich…", er suchte nach Worten. „Nun, ich wurde von Fenrir bestraft weil ich…ich hab mich nicht ganz so verhalten wie er es wollte. Ich denke, er würde es nicht so gerne sehen, wenn ich mit der Verletzung gleich zu einem Heiler rennen würde, schließlich soll es ja eine Strafe sein. Allerdings würde das wohl kaum auffallen, wenn ich damit zu euch gehe…und es tut wirklich höllisch weh."

In Liams Augen funkelte es nicht nur nachdenklich, sondern auch argwöhnisch. Schließlich, als Garm die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben hätte, stand Liam auf. „Also gut", sagte er tonlos. „Du kannst mitkommen."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Oh bitte, Severus!" Ulysses hatte sich mit seinem Oberkörper weit über die Tischplatte gelehnt und faltete die Hände wie zum Gebet. „Ich hab der Werwölfin doch schon versprochen, dass du dich mit ihr triffst."

Severus, mit einem Stück Pergament in der einen und einer Schreibfeder in der anderen Hand, saß vor ihm im Sessel und schwieg ebenso demonstrativ wie konsequent.

„Severus - _bitte!_ Du bringst mich total in Verlegenheit, ja wirklich! Ich hab doch schon alles organisiert!"

Voller Unmut blickte der Jüngere auf. „Organisiert?", fragte er mit pampiger Langeweile. „Was denn bitte schön, Rathburn?"

„Da gibts eine wirklich gemütliche Scheune und – ehrlich mal – die Kleine ist total vernarrt in dich. Die hat dich bestimmt zum Fressen gerne – äh nicht wörtlich gemeint, natürlich!" Abwehrend schüttelte Ulysses mit den Händen. „Du weißt schon wie ich das meine, oder?"

Severus sah ihn an, wie er eine Fliege in seiner Suppe ansehen würde.

„Bitte! Ich hab ihr das doch schon versprochen!"

„Dann frag mich das nächste Mal besser, bevor du mich für irgendetwas einplanst."

Ulysses ließ den Kopf hängen. „Du bist echt nicht zu knacken…"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und das obwohl du mich schon mit dem Cruciatus bedroht hast", erinnerte er milde und offensichtlich vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„Hey, Ulysses!" Evan trat soeben an ihnen vorbei, während er die kichernde Antalja Greyback an den Schultern vor sich her schob, die offensichtlich überaus kitzlig war. Ulysses schätzte, dass die beiden sich für die nächsten Stunden in Evans Kammer verkriechen und wahrscheinlich bis zum frühen Vormittag nicht mehr auftauchen würden.

„Was war denn das bitte für eine geschmacksverwirrte Werwölfin?", feixte Evan. „Was zum Henker findet die an Snape so toll?"

Severus schien im Moment beschlossen zu haben, sich selbst mit Taubheit zu strafen. Ulysses sagte knurrig: „Es soll durchaus Weiber geben, die nicht auf blondgelockte Schönlinge wie dich stehen."

Evan machte eine griesgrämige Miene, als wäre er so eben gegen eine Tür gelaufen; doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war sein Gewinnerlächeln zurückgekehrt: „Oh, ich weiß schon. Du meinst doch bestimmt diese unsagbar hässliche Werwölfin mit der Hasenscharte, oder Rathburn? Steht _die_ etwa auf Snape?"

Ulysses runzelte etwas verlegen die Stirn und fragte sich einen Moment zu lange, ob er dem anderen nun etwas vorlügen sollte oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas zu lange gezögert, Evan reimte sich die Wahrheit bereits selbst zusammen und grölte amüsiert auf, während er sich schwer auf das Treppengeländer stützen musste, um nicht vor Lachen umzukippen. „Nein, wie niedlich! Unser Märchenprinz vom Königreich Fetthaar hat endlich seine schöne Braut gefunden, Prinzessin Hackfresse!"

Severus Brauen legten sich gefährlich tief über die schwarzen Augen, und ganz plötzlich schien seine vorgetäuschte Taubheit nicht mehr ausreichend für diese Beleidigung.

Ulysses konnte nicht verhindern, dass Severus blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab zog und rief: „_Tabanus!"_

Ein eisengrauer Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, direkt auf Evan und Antalja zu. Kurz vor Evans schmaler Nasenspitze explodierte der Blitz zu einem hundertteiligen Funkenregen, der laut summend begann sich eigenständig zu machen: Es war ein Schwarm wütender Pferdebremsen, den Severus heraufbeschworen hatte.

Entsetzt aufschreiend, fächerten Evan und Antalja rasend die Hände durch die Luft, traten aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden panisch den Rückzug an. In Rekordzeit erreichten sie Evans Zimmer, die Tür flog knallend hinter ihnen zu - ihrem anhaltenden Gebrüll nach zu folgen, waren die Bremsen ihnen allerdings aufs Zimmer gefolgt.

Ulysses grinste und selbst Severus schmunzelte, was ihm auch eindeutig besser stand, als die ewige Miene eines chronisch Gelangweilten.

„Lustig. Was ist das für ein Zauber? Den kenn ich überhaupt nicht." Einer Ahnung folgend riss Ulysses dem jüngeren Todesser den schäbigen Pergamentfetzen aus der Hand. Die gesamte Vorderseite war eng bekritzelt, vieles davon war durchgestrichen. Die wenigen übriggebliebenen Wörter trugen solch klangvolle Namen wie _Locustus luesus,_ _Deglubus_, _Avis admonita_ und eben _Tabanus_.

Ulysses blickte auf. „Du erfindest so etwas?", er pfiff anerkennend. „Wow…Respekt, ich könnte nicht mal einen Zauber erfinden, mit dem ich mir die Fußnägel rosa lackieren könnte - nicht das ich das je vorhätte", fügte er hinzu, als Severus ihm einen äußerst kritischen Blick zuwarf.

„Zu Schulzeiten musste ich mich so bei Laune halten", sagte Severus kühl, aber mit einem deutlichen Hauch von Zufriedenheit in der Stimme. „Bücherwissen alleine nützt nichts."

Ulysses antwortete nicht. Er war zu seiner Zeit froh gewesen, wenn er überhaupt mit dem Bücherwissen zu recht gekommen war - denn meist hatte er seine Gedanken ganz wo anders gehabt, zum Beispiel bei der holden Weiblichkeit. „Ein Ravenclaw für Arme" so hatten einige seiner Mitschüler ihn damals immer gerne genannt…Liam Evonshare zum Beispiel.

Als ob allein dieser Gedanke einen Dämonen heraufbeschworen hatte, wurde auf einmal die Tür krachend aufgestoßen (Ulysses keuchte überrascht auf) und dort stand der leibhaftige Liam; die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm tropfend in das hübsche Gesicht, doch selbst mit einem saftigen Haufen Kuhdung auf dem Kopf hätte er nicht würdevoller aussehen können.

„Du siehst so blass aus, Ulysses", sagte Liam ohne eine Spur von Besorgnis, als er in das Haus hineinschritt.

„Ich habe mich etwas erschrocken", antwortete Ulysses.

Liam schnaubte trocken. „Wovor? Kinder mit gespenstischen Bettlaken über den Köpfen? Oh weh, mir graut es schon bei dem Gedanken." Mit den Augen rollend fuhr sich Liam durch die Haare.

„Deswegen finde ich Gryffindors so unausstehlich", wandte sich Ulysses im Vertrauten an Severus. Dieser schmunzelte fast schon belustigt. „Ich kenne auch ein paar von der Sorte, glaub mir." Er stand auf und packte Pergament und Feder in die Tasche seiner gefütterten Winterrobe. „Ich gehe besser bevor ich wieder Zeuge eurer ewigen Streiterein werde", informierte Severus sie hoheitsvoll und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, die Treppe empor, die zu den einzelnen Zimmerchen führte.

Liams Blick huschte zu Ulysses. „Willst du nicht auch gehen?", fragte er kühl.

„Nein. Wieso fragst du? Willst du mich loswerden?" Ulysses das sichere Gefühl, dass Liam ihn, zumindest halbherzig, nicht hier haben wollte. Die Sache roch mehr oder weniger angenehm verdächtig.

Liam schien zu begreifen, dass Ulysses sicherlich nicht Freiwillig den Platz räumen würde und seufzte theatralisch. „Also schön. Noch einer, mit dem ich eigentlich nicht reden möchte, aber was solls. Garm, du kannst rein kommen."

Aus strömenden Kaltwetterregen schleppte sich ein humpelnder Garm Antipater in das Haus, sein eines Bein zog er beim Gehen leicht nach und sein rechter Arm war eingehüllt in Lagen von blutbesudelten Stoff. Auf dem erstbesten Holzstuhl ließ er sich nieder und keuchte schwer.

Ulysses trat interessiert näher. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, ein Wolf hat dich angefallen."

Garm schenkte ihm ein hässliches Knurren.

„Er und Fenrir sind aneinandergeraten", sagte Liam mit einem höchst merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme, fast als ob er Garm irgendetwas damit sagen wollte…zumindest der Werwolf schien es irgendwie zu verstehen und senkte kurz den Blick, als wäre es ihm unangenehm.

Liam bat Ulysses, Kalliope herbeizuholen. Die dunkle Heilerin war über einem englischem Buch eingeschlafen, was Ulysses auch gut verstehen konnte, denn das Thema _Wie Mitternachtspflanzen zu mittäglichen Zeit auch Schürf beseitigen_ schien nicht gerade besonders interessant - aber wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um eine Art Pflichtlektüre für angehende Heiler.

Was für ein bescheuerter Beruf.

Kalliope schreckte auf als Ulysses sie wachrüttelte, fahrig strich sie sich die Haare hinter die Ohren, die ihr bei ihrem Nickerchen ins Gesicht gefallen waren. „Was gibt's?"

„Komm mit." wies er sie lahm an und führte sie zu Garm, dessen Kiefer vor Schmerz erheblich angespannter war als üblich.

Kalliope war sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Verletzung. Vorsichtig wickelte sie den Arm aus den Tüchern und besah sich den Biss genauer. Ulysses trat heran um sich ebenfalls daran satt zu sehen: Kurz unterhalb des Ellenbogens war das Fleisch so blutig zerwühlt wie nach einem Haiangriff, in dem dämmrigen Licht glaubte er kurz einen der Knochen zu sehen.

„Das sieht böse aus." sagte Kalliope und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Ein Werwolfsbiss richtig?"

Garm nickte.

„Nun…Werwolfsbisse sind nicht so leicht zu behandeln. Das Gift ist sehr stark."

Das glaubte auch Ulysses zu erkennen: Die Wunde hatte sich dunkel verfärbt, fast wie schwarzer Eiter.

„Mach einfach so gut du kannst", sagte Garm matt, während sich Liams Mund zu einem gehässigen Lächeln formte…irgendwie hatte Ulysses das Gefühl, das Liam die ganze Situation völlig anders interpretierte als die übrigen.

Kalliope begann die Wunde zu säubern, sowohl mit Tränken als auch mit ihrem Zauberstab. Garm war hart im Nehmen, der einzige Laut, den er ab und zu von sich gab, war ein leises Ächzen, aber ansonsten war er offenbar darauf bedacht, nicht allzu genau hinzusehen.

Liam schritt hinter ihm auf und ab und setzte ein hoheitsvoll distanziertes Gesicht auf. „Warum habt ihr euch eigentlich in die Haare gekriegt, Garm? Du und Fenrir seid doch normalerweise wie Pech und Schwefel", fragte er ruhig.

Garm schnaubte trocken. „Pech und Schwefel, was? Das ich nicht lache…"

„Oh Verzeihung, mein Fehler. Wie der große Führer und sein Schoßhund - das würde natürlich besser passen."

Garms Brauen senkten sich gefährlich und die Lippe kräuselte sich wie bei einem Tier. „Du kommst dir ja mächtig überlegen vor, Liam Evonshare…"

Liam wischte die Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung weg und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf einen krummen Schrank, dessen Türen krachend aufflogen. Mit einem seichten Schlenker des magischen Werkzeuges ließ er vier Gläser hervortanzen, inklusive einer großen Flasche Hochprozentigem, die so verstaubt war als hätte sie seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr angerührt.

„Wir werden uns jetzt hier hin setzen und etwas zusammen trinken. Auf die gute alte Zeit, schätze ich; damals als Kalliope Milano wahrscheinlich gerade den Windeln entschlüpfte; Garm Antipater seine Mitschüler geärgert hat, Ulysses noch ein kleiner dicker Ravenclaw war, und meine Wenigkeit den Tod meiner alten Katze beklagte."

Die vier gefüllten Gläser krachten scheppernd auf den Tisch und Liam selbst schwang sich elegant auf einen der Stühle, er hob sein Glas und prostete ihnen zu. „Kurzum, trinken wir auf unsere Schulzeit - oder eher die kurze Zeit, die wir mit Garm verbringen durften, bevor Fenrir Greyback ihn gebissen hat."

Garms Gesicht spiegelte eine leise Ahnung wieder, als er in das Glas mit dem bernsteinfarbenen Alkohol blickte, nach dem er zögerlich gegriffen hatte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Garm?", fragte Liam lauernd.

„Nein…alles in Ordnung."

„Mögen taffe Werwölfe etwa keinen Alkohol?"

Garm warf Liam einen vernichtenden Blick zu und kippte das Gebräu in seine Kehle, demonstrativ genüsslich, so als habe er nie etwas angetan, und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Liam tat es ihm gleich, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Ulysses, noch immer etwas verwirrt, nippte vorsichtig an dem Zeug, doch es brannte wie Feuer. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Und was hast du die ganze Zeit so getrieben, Garm?", fragte Liam, während er sich selbst und dem Werwolf neu einschenkte. „Fenrir hat dich gebissen und verschleppt, niemand hat dich je wiedergesehen, obwohl man dich oft genug heulen gehört hat. Wo warst du all die Jahre?"

„Im Wald, wo sonst?", antwortete Garm wie selbstverständlich.

„Alleine?"

„Meistens…erst als ich dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt war kam ich wieder unter Menschen. Dumbledore und sein Wildhüter fanden mich."

Ulysses blickte auf. „Davon habe ich nie etwas gehört."

Garm lächelte grimmig und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Alkohol. „Nein natürlich nicht, wer würde so etwas erzählen? Hogwarts hält einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf in einer Hütte - da hätte sich der _Tagesprohet_ sicher die Hände gerieben. Obwohl ich nicht einmal der einzige war, Dumbledore hat noch einen Jungwerwolf am Unterricht teilnehmen lassen, Remus hieß er."

„Remus Lupin?", echote Kalliope, die zuvor schweigend dagesessen hatte und offenbar um Überwindung rang, das feurige Gebräu anzurühren. „Der Kleine war ein Werwolf? Wow…das hätte ich ja jetzt wirklich nicht gedacht. Er war in Gryffindor, genau wie ich."

„Natürlich kannst du nicht gewusst haben, dass er ein Werwolf ist, er hat sich auch überhaupt nicht so benommen. War ein kränkliches Kind. Wird auch kränklich bleiben, wenn er weiterhin versucht seine Natur zu unterdrücken. Wenn man sich dagegen wehrt, schadet es umso mehr", sagte Garm und ließ sich von Liam erneut beharrlich das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit füllen. Beide hatten jetzt genau drei Gläser hinter sich und zeigten keinerlei Anzeichen, während Ulysses es nicht einmal wagte einen zweiten Schluck zu nippen.

„Du hast nie deine Natur unterdrückt?", erkundigte sich Liam.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." In Garms rostfarbenen Augen lag nun ein raubtierhafter Glanz. „Wenn man, so wie ich, zehn Jahre lang fast alleine in einem verdammten Zauberwald überleben muss, hat man auch keine Zeit für so etwas. Entweder man lebt damit und nutzt es aus, oder man krepiert. So einfach ist das."

„Entzückend", murmelte Liam trocken. „Ich kann mir vorstellen du fandest es nicht schlecht ein Werwolf zu sein, oder?"

Garm blickte irritiert auf. „Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Liam lächelte düster. „Komm schon, Garm. Du warst ein übler Kerl damals. Ein Draufgänger, ein Schläger, bist immer den anderen Slytherins hinterhergelaufen um dazu zu gehören. Böse Taten und böse Dinge waren schon immer faszinierend für dich, richtig? Du hast es genossen ein Werwolf zu sein."

In Garms Augen flackerte für einen Moment eine Art helle Angst, oder uralte Verzweiflung, ganz wie man es deuten wollte; er ließ das halbleere Glas langsam zu Tisch sinken.

Liam verließ seine Lauerstellung und ging in die klare Offensive über. „Und Fenrir Greyback war dir sicher böse genug, was? Ich bin sicher du hast ihn umschwänzelt wie all deine tollen Freunde. Böse zu sein ist schließlich ein hübsches Vergnügen, oder? Oh, stopp…" Liam beugte sich etwas näher zu den Werwolf heran und musterte analytisch die angespannten Gesichtszüge und den flackernden Blick. „Oder war Fenrir etwas _zu_ böse für deinen Geschmack? Wir wissen doch beide was ich meine…ein erwachsener, wilder Mann und ein kleiner, nicht mal dreizehnjähriger Junge, zusammen in einem einsamen Wald…"

Kalliope sog zitternd Luft durch die Nase ein. _„Liam!"_ zischte sie empört, doch Liam brauchte bloß seine Hand zu heben um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Garm starrte den Anderen an, wie ein verängstigtes Kind einen unheimlichen Fremden anstarren würde. War es Einbildung oder zitterte die klauenartige Hand, mit der er das Glas umschlossen hielt, etwa wirklich?

Der Blick von Liams grauen Augen war unablässig auf ihn gerichtet und schienen jedes Detail in sich aufnehmen zu wollen. „Ich bin mir sicher Garm, du hattest große Angst", sagte er, nun einen Hauch milder. „Besonders nachts…"

Garm senkte den Kopf und starrte verloren in sein Glas, Liam schien einen Punkt in seiner Vergangenheit getroffen zu haben, an den er sich offenbar nicht zurückerinnern wollte. „Ich finde das Thema sollten wir auslassen", murmelte er.

„Nein sollten wir nicht." entgegnete Liam scharf: „Wie kommst du dazu Fenrir jetzt zu dienen? Wer bist du, sein Lustknabe?"

Damit hatte Liam definitiv das Falsche ausgesprochen. Garm schleuderte das Glas haarscharf an Liams Ohr vorbei, der jedoch nicht einmal zusammenzuckte. Laut klirrend zersprang es an der Wand und Garm sprang auf, heftige Wut schimmerte in seinen Augen. „Und wie kommst du dazu mich so zu beleidigen?!", blaffte er. „_Lustknabe?!_ Ich habe keine Neigungen zu-"

„Darum geht es doch nicht oder?", würgte Liam ihn ab. „Es geht nicht darum welche Neigungen _du_ hast. Fenrir Greyback hat schließlich die absolute Befehlswegalt über dich, er ist dein – wie du selber sagen würdest - Rudelführer´!"

„Was?!" Garm baute sich vor Liam auf: „Ich würde so etwas niemals tun! Fenrir kann mich mal!"

„Aha…dann beweiß es. Wie viel Befehlsgewalt hat er wirklich über dich? Könntest du ihn je verraten?" Liam lächelte beinahe zufrieden, irgendwie schien die ganze Situation genau so zu verlaufen, wie er wollte. Ulysses fühlte sich inzwischen nicht mehr ganz behaglich, zusammen mit den tobenden Garm an einem Tisch zu sitzen.

Garm schnaubte mürrisch. „Ich kann Fenrir verraten wann immer ich will, ich bin nicht sein Sklave…alleine für das was er mir angetan hat, verdient er den Tod…"

Kalliope, ganz bleich um die sommersprossige Nase, sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Was hat er dir denn angetan, Garm?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Garm sackte ein stückweit in sich zusammen und sein Blick kroch traurig und ziellos umher. „Genug…eigentlich alles was man einem anderen antun kann. Er verschleppte mich, machte mich zu einer Bestie, schlug mich, ließ mich hungern…und ja - ich hatte Angst, jede Nacht…und dafür verdient Fenrir den Tod." Er hob den verletzten Arm, den Kalliope ihm provisorisch verbunden hatte. Dunkles Blut schimmerte durch das ansonsten weiße Tuch.

Er schien aufgewühlt und vollkommen in seiner alten Verzweiflung zu ertrinken, die ihn nun wieder eingeholt hatte.

„Also würdest du ihn verraten?", fragte Liam wieder und fixierte den Werwolf aufmerksam.

Garm lächelte gequält. „Natürlich…und vielleicht habe ich jetzt die Möglichkeit dazu…jetzt, wo ihr hier seid." Er blickte sie einem nach dem anderen bedeutungsschwer an.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Liam faltete mit seinen Händen ein Zelt. „Wir geben dir alle Chancen die du brauchst."

Der restliche Abend verlief unlustig und Garm verließ sie, sobald er und Liam den Alkohol restlos heruntergespült hatten. Liam wurde für seine Verhältnisse recht redselig, aber Garm begann trostlos zu Schweigen, die Augen angefüllt mit Elend und Kummer.

Kalliope warf ihn mehr als genug einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

Als Garm sich schließlich verabschiedete war er zu angetrunken um gerade zu gehen, aber er setzte stur einen Fuß vor den nächsten und mit der stützenden Hilfe von Wand und Tisch schaffte er es schließlich hinaus ins Freie.

Liam hingegen hatte sich als außerordentlich trinkfest erwiesen.

Als der Werwolf außer Haus war, wandte Ulysses sich Liam zu. „Leidest du unter Tollwut?", fragte er milde belustigt. „ Wolltest du den Kerl provozieren, bis er in Tränen ausbricht, oder was?" Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm sehr.

„Ich wollte ihn nur ein wenig aus der Reserve locken - und meine Vermutung hat sich bestätigt: Garm ist ein guter Schauspieler, nichts weiter", sagte Liam mit neutraler Stimme, so als würde er über das heutige Wetter plaudern.

Ulysses sah ihn stutzig an und Liam ging gnädigerweise sogar einmal darauf ein, statt sich – wie sonst üblich – auszuschweigen. „Garm Antipater wurde von Fenrir beauftragt sich ein wenig umzuhören, er hat nur den armen Kerl gemimt."

Kalliopes Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. „Was sagst du?", blaffte sie so unwirsch als hätte man sie gerade persönlich beleidigt.

Irgendwie hatte auch Ulysses das seltsame Gefühl, gerade mit der Stirn voran gegen eine Mauer gelaufen zu sein, und er starrte Liam noch verwirrter an als ohnehin schon. „Was?! Verdammt noch mal, Liam, bring die Sache auf den Punkt, was versuchst du mir da gerade weiszumachen?"

Mit dem Ausdruck tiefsten Unwillens im hübschen Gesicht begann Liam zu erklären. „Hört mal, ich bezweifele nicht, dass Garm schlimme Dinge durchmachen musste als er jung war. Wahrscheinlich stimmt sogar alles was er hier heute gesagt hat, nie und nimmer hat Fenrir ihn mit Samthandschuhen angefasst. Das wissen wir doch alle, oder? Aber der Punkt ist, dass Garm ein echter Werwolf geworden ist. Ich habe ihn genau beobachtet seit wir hier angekommen sind; Garm ist mehr Tier als Mensch. Was immer Fenrir ihm angetan hat, Garm ist ihm treu…er wollte uns eben nur glauben lassen, dass er Fenrir hasst, aber das stimmt nicht. Er würde Fenrir nie verraten. Wie ein geschlagener Köter wird er immer wieder zu Fenrir kriechen, egal was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Das ist die Natur der Werwölfe."

Kalliopes Mund schnappte empört auf: „Sicher nicht!", sagte sie angewidert zu Liam: „Bei so etwas lügt man nicht!"

Mit einem gelangweilten Schnauben entgegnete Liam lahm: „So naiv, Kalliope? Bist du so etwas wie die heilige Jungfrau unter den Todessern?"

Die Pausbäckchen des Mädchens wurden so rot, wie ihre Sommersprossen bereits waren.

Ulysses runzelte die Stirn und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu grinsen. Obwohl er Liams Meinung nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, kannte er Garm zumindest aus Schulzeiten gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser schon immer ein echter Slytherin gewesen war. Ob Werwolf oder nicht, seine Listigkeit hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg offenbar nur stärker in sein Wesen eingebrannt. Und trotzdem schien an Liams Theorie nicht viel Wahrheit zu haften. „Garm ist hier halbverblutet angetanzt mit einer Bisswunde im Arm. Einer Bisswunde von Fenrir. Fenrir beißt ihn doch nicht aus Jux den halben Arm ab", gab er zu bedenken, während er den weiteren Verlauf der Rotschattierungen auf Kalliopes Wangen belustigt beobachtete.

Liam verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Ulysses, denk nach!", drängte er. „Garm ist ein Schnüffler. Er treibt sich überall herum wo wir sind, um Fenrir jedes unserer Worte zu berichten. Fenrir traut uns nicht über den Weg, also schickt er Garm um uns rund um die Uhr zu bewachen. Und jetzt hat er sich eben etwas Neues und Effektiveres einfallen lassen, er hat Garm nur gebissen um ihn näher an uns heranzuspielen. Das Prinzip Mitleid und Garm bringt es perfekt rüber, ein Jahrhundertschauspieler, wirklich."

Ulysses rieb sich die Schläfen und seufzte verächtlich. „Liam Evonshare, bei allem Respekt…du bist ein kluger Mensch, ich weiß das zu schätzen, aber deine Theorie ist der absolute Nonsens."

Kalliope nickte bestätigend und blickte Liam vernichtend an.

„Es ist nicht bloß Nonsens." Liam lächelte siegessicher, schnappte sich elegant Ulysses nicht ausgetrunkenes Glas und kippte das hochprozentige Gebräu mit einem satten Schluck herunter. Das leere Glas donnerte er so krachend auf den Tisch, als hätte er so eben eine Trinkrunde mit starker Konkurrenz gewonnen. „Meine Theorie stimmt. Und wisst ihr auch warum? Weil ich ein noch größerer Schnüffler bin als Garm."

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte Ulysses trocken und weiterhin nicht überzeugt.

„Ich habe beobachtet, wie Garm ind Fenrirs Haus gegangen ist", schilderte Liam. „Und weil ich den beiden nie getraut habe und auch nichts besseres zu tun hatte, habe ich mich angeschlichen und ein wenig gelauscht. Und was höre ich da? Wollt ihr wissen was Fenrir zu Garm gesagt hat, bevor er ihn _absichtlich_ so zugerichtet hat? Er sagte Behalte deinen Feind im Auge. Und wenn du nicht weißt, wer der Feind oder dein Freund ist, solltest du ein wenig herumschnüffeln´"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich werde das nächste Kapitel am Donnerstag oder Freitag veröffentlichen, bevor ich mich in meinem Zimmer einschließen und lesen werde :)

**Elize7:** Ulysses Verletzungen sind schwarzmagischer Natur und heilen nur sehr schlecht. Da kann auch Kalliope nicht mehr viel machen, aber ich denke, er ist weiterhin bei ihr in Behandlung.

**Seline Snape: **Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich selbst nicht so genau wie Doily entkommen ist. Da mir der Besenflug allgemein nicht so behagt, denke ich, er wird einen Portschlüssel benutzt haben (kann sein, dass ich es in späteren Kapiteln sogar erwähne, ich erinnere mich selbst nicht mehr so genau ). Wichtig ist in diesem Fall aber auch nicht unbedingt _wie_ er entkommen ist, sondern _wohin_ er geflohen ist. Die Auflösung gibt's im nächsten Kapitel ;)

**Black Zora: **Der Tipp mit dem Lockvogel war ja schon mal nicht schlecht

**Fahima: **Stimmt natürlich. Aber in westlichen Ländern wird die Verbindung Cousin/Cousine trotzdem nicht besonders gern gesehen, besonders da es potentiell schädlich für den Nachwuchs ist. Dumbledore erwähnt in Band 6 außerdem, die Gaunts wären deshalb zu so einer furchtbaren Sippe geworden, weil sie über Generationen hinweg ihre eigenen Cousinen heirateten. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dass diese Verbindung auch in der Reinblutwelt nicht unbedingt alltäglich sein dürfte

**Miss Voldemort:** Vielen Dank für deine langen Reviews. Ich finde es immer toll, wenn Leser mir lange Texte schicken, dann darf ich nämlich auch immer so umfassend antworten :)

Ich glaube, Evan ist sich gar nicht so bewusst, wie weh er Antalja damit tun wird. Wahrscheinlich weiß er nicht einmal, dass sie ihn wirklich liebt. Leider, leider, leider gibt es nur noch wenige fertige Kolonie-Kapitel auf meinem Rechner, die wirklich entscheidenden Szenen zwischen den beiden sind nämlich schon nicht mehr dabei. Ich würde ja zu gerne spoilern, aber ich halte mich zurück

Schön, dass dir die Todesser-Geschichten gefallen. Ich finde auch, dass das Thema Romantik und Pairings in der FF-Welt viel zu überbewertet wird ;)


	33. Kapitel 33

**33. Igor Karkaroff/ Raymond Doily: Ein genialer Coup**

_Datum: 13. November 1977_

Es war einer der schäbigsten Prachtbauten Moskaus den man finden konnte. Die einst minzgrüne Farbe, die zwischen den Halbsäulen des Gebäudes gestrichen worden war, war durch die harten Winter bröckelig und alt geworden, und war von großen Rissen durchzogen, von denen niemand so genau wusste, ob es nur Risse in der Farbschicht waren, oder ernstzunehmende Schäden im Mauerwerk.

Mit einem richtiggehenden Prachtbau hatte dieses Haus inzwischen wenig gemein, keine Noblesse und kein Glanz war mehr erhalten geblieben; im Kellergeschoss sammelte sich jeden Frühjahr das Wasser des abschmelzenden Schnees; der Bestand an Putzfrauen wurde jährlich weiter gedrosselt und überhaupt war man der Meinung, Heizkosten sparen war eine Art von Religion…wie auch immer: Dieses Gebäude war der Sitz einer wichtigen Muggelverwaltung und ganz nebenbei – und natürlich ganz im Geheimen – beherbergte ein Trakt des Gebäudes die russische Aurorenzentrale.

Ja, ganz recht: Die russische Aurorenzentrale, zuständig für _ganz_ Russland. Da war es natürlich vorprogrammiert, dass es hier sehr gefüllt und chaotisch zuging.

Überall stolperten Auroren durch die Zimmer, hektische Eulen flogen knapp über ihre Köpfe hinweg und es war ein einzigstes Geschiebe und Gedränge, wichtige Nachrichten wurden – wegen Eulenknappheit – meist verbal von einem zum nächsten weitergeleitet, quasi die gebrüllte Variante von Stille Post – bei der mindestens ebenso viel an wichtigen Informationen auf dem Weg verloren ging.

Zwischen all dem Chaos saß ein Auror still an seinem Schreibtisch – nun gut, den Schreibtisch musste er sich noch mit zwei Kollegen teilen – und trank seelenruhig eine Tasse Tee, ohne Milch und Zucker natürlich, herb war ihm lieber.

Seine hagere Gestallt steckte in einem gut gefütterten Wintermantel und seine schwarzen Haare lugten unter einer prächtigen Mütze aus Bärenfell hervor.

Der Mann hatte seinen beiden ungeliebten Kollegen einen Auftrag erteilt: Die giftigen Lurchratten im Keller zu erlegen, die dort angeblich hausten und wichtige Dokumente annagten.

Was für zwei Dummköpfe, jeder wusste doch das Lurchratten nicht so hoch im Norden lebten…nun gut, zumindest wusste _er, _der Mann mit der Bärenfellmütze, Bescheid und es war schön sich wieder einmal in seiner Klugheit bestätigt zu fühlen. Die beiden Kollegen jagten jetzt unten, auf Grund ihrer unerträglichen Inkompetenz und Unwissens, Phantomen hinterher und er selbst wartete auf einen wichtigen Gast aus Großbritannien.

Dieser musste eigentlich jeden Moment eintreffen, der russische Auror sah sich kurz verstohlen um und nahm dabei noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Kaum eine Minute später drängte tatsächlich ein Fremder zielsicher auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und sprach ihn mit einer geschäftlichen Tonlage an. „Igor Karkaroff, nehme ich an?"

Igor stellte die Teetasse beiseite und schüttelte die Hand des Fremden. Sie waren sich noch nie begegnet, hatten jedoch im brieflich im Kontakt miteinander gestanden. „Willkommen Raymond Doily", sagte er auf Englisch.

Der blonde Mann lächelte leblos. Er trug einen edlen, weinroten Anzug der so unverschämt glänzte als hätte man Goldfasern miteingewebt. Was für eine Verschwendung…Igor hätte sich so etwas von seinem schmalen Gehalt niemals erlauben können.

Wie auch immer, die Zeit des Neides würde bald vorbei sein; Raymond Doily war geschäftlich hier und es versprach ein sehr gutes Geschäft zu werden.

„Ihr letzter Brief war sehr informativ", sagte Igor während er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. „Kommen Sie, wir können uns in diesem Tumult schließlich schlecht unterhalten."

Kein Auror achtete darauf, als Igor aus dem großen Saal schritt. Er hatte seine erste Pause bis jetzt vor sich hingeschoben, alle würden glauben er wollte sich nur draußen kurz die Beine vertreten.

Er und Raymond schwiegen eisern und schritten wie zufällig nebeneinander her, sie verließen das Gebäude durch einen der kleineren Ausgänge. Hier erwartete sie ein schneeverkleideter Garten, der in den kurzen Sommern stets weiter zuwilderte und immer mehr Fenster verdunkelte.

„Mein letzter Brief war gehetzt, was ich sehr bedauere", griff Raymond das Thema wieder auf, während Igor ihm eine bereits gestopfte Pfeife anbot, die der Blondling dankend ansteckte.

„Nun wenn ich mich recht entsinne war Ihr Brief auch zu einer Stunde verfasst worden, in der Sie in Lebensgefahr schwebten", sagte Igor nüchtern.

Raymond warf den Kopf in den Nacken und grinste. „Ah, das war nicht der Rede wert. Ich musste handeln…ich konnte diese edlen Pelze doch unmöglich dort liegen lassen und die Unruhen innerhalb der Werwolfsgemeinschaft haben mit weitere Felle beschert. Diese stinkenden Bestien sind übereinander hergefallen wie tollwütige Drachen, eine Schande wenn ich die Kadaver einfach verwesen lassen hätte."

„Was ist mit dem Albinofell?", erkundigte sich Igor und paffte zufrieden seine Pfeife.

„Der Käufer, den Sie mir empfohlen haben, ist tatsächlich ausgesprochen interessiert, ich stehe mit ihm in Verhandlung, aber ein arabischer Magier ist möglicherweise bereit noch mehr zu zahlen. Wir werden abwarten."

Ja, so war es: Igor Karkaroff hatte von Beginn an mit Raymond Doily zusammengearbeitet, hatte die Karte aufgetrieben, auf der die Kolonie Vetlevo verzeichnet gewesen war, und hatte den Weg auf vielfältige Weise für ihn geebnet. Ohne Igors Zutun wäre Vetlevo nie entdeckt worden, und Raymond hatte ihn gut bezahlt für seine Mithilfe.

Aber Igor war bereit noch mehr zu tun, um noch mehr zu _verdienen_.

„Diese Kolonie ist eine wahre Goldgrube", sagte Raymond versonnen, als spräche er zu sich selbst, Pfeifenrauch quoll aus seinem Mund.

„Eine Goldgrube die es auszuschöpfen gilt", fügte Igor hinzu. „Wenn wir es nicht tun, dann tun es andere. Solche Dinge bleiben nicht lange geheim. Allerdings habe ich Geschichten über Lord Voldemort gehört. Haben Sie keine Angst davor, ihm so offen sein Spiel zu vermiesen, Mister Doily? Er will die Werwölfe als Verbündete und Sie wollen sie des Geldes wegen."

Raymond zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern, seine Siegermiene festigte sich. „Ich trage nicht sein Zeichen. Ich kann untertauchen und er wird mich nie wieder finden. Dieses Privileg haben seine Todesser nicht…diese armen Schweine. Sitzen da unten in der Pampa und frieren sich wahrscheinlich den Arsch ab, alles im Namen ihres Lords." Selten wurde ein Satz mit weniger Mitleid in der Stimme ausgesprochen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, die Dämmerung zog über das Land und massive schwarze Wolken brachten neuen Schnee.

„Ich habe dreiundzwanzig Mann", sagte Igor schließlich. „Sie sind interessiert an dem Job."

„Was sind das für Leute?"

„Ein paar weitere Auoren, ein paar Leute aus dem Untergrund. Dies und jenes." Igor machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Alle talentiert genug für die Aufgabe und blöd genug für die Konsequenzen…"

Raymond grinste ihn verstohlen an, seine Zähne mindestens genauso penetrant weiß wie der Neuschnee. „Gesegnet seien die Dummen. Aber Sie und ich, Igor, wir sind kluge Männer. Wir werden reich werden damit."

Als ob Raymond Doily nicht schon reich genug wäre…nun gut, aber auf Igor warteten drei nicht bezahlte Monatsmieten und der Traum eines eigenen, großen Anwesens…wenn er sich's recht überlegte, sollte er die Bezahlung seiner Mietschulden übergehen und gleich ein neues Heim beziehen.

Aber noch war der Plan längst nicht lupenrein, er musste noch geschliffen und poliert werden, so wie es sich für einen rohen Diamanten gehörte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dreiundzwanzig Mann reichen", gab er zu bedenken: „Es gilt schließlich ein ganzes Dorf zu überfallen."

„Unsinn", sagte Raymond scharf. „Die meisten Werwölfe dort besitzen keine nennenswerten magischen Fähigkeiten oder gar einen Zauberstab. Allerhöchstens ein Dutzend von ihnen…und da der große Fenrir Greyback seinen närrischen Plan verfolgt, Kinder möglichst jung zu beißen, besitzt kaum einer eine vollständige, magische Ausbildung. Im nicht verwandelten Zustand ist die Gemeinschaft schwach. Wir werden in den frühen Morgenstunden angreifen, wenn die meisten von ihnen schlafen, möglichst noch vor dem kommenden Vollmond…und zu welch Vermögen wir beide kommen werden. Sagenhaft wie der Schatz eines wachenden Drachen…"

Ja, aber genau wie die Eroberung eines Drachenschatzes barg auch dieser potentielle Reichtum Gefahren: Man wagte sich nicht ungestraft in die Höhle der Untiere und Monster, jede Eroberung hatte nun mal ihren Preis.

Aber närrisch war derjenige, der nicht bereit war diesen Preis zu zahlen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Äh, ja. Ein kleines Kapitelchen, was ich wirklich, wirklich gerne mag. Ich hoffe euch gefiel es ebenfalls und ich hoffe auch, dass sich der allgemeine Hass auf Raymond Doily noch verstärkt hat (mal kurz gefragt; Gibt es eigentlich jemand unter den Lesern, der Doily mag? Würde mich echt mal interessieren).

**Seline Snape:** Wir werden sehen, ob Liam recht hat oder nicht ;)

**Miss Voldemort:** Mmmhm, du könntest gerade auf einen logischen Fehler gestoßen sein, den ich so glaube ich noch gar nicht bedacht habe räusper

Äh, Themawechsel (ich will mir ja schließlich nicht eingestehen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe g (aber ich werde es natürlich im Hinterkopf behalten)): War klar, dass du dich gleich wieder über Evans fiese Bemerkungen aufregen wirst ;)

Ja, Severus hat es schon nicht einfach. Kaum ist er Sirius Black und James Potter los, kommt so ein Volltrottel wie Evan dahergeschlendert.

Antalja Greyback sieht glaube ich…hm…ja, für eine Werwölfin sieht sie sicher ganz niedlich aus. Gehört bestimmt zu den Hübscheren der Kolonie. Aber im wahren Leben würde ich sieh eher als „normal mit zu langen, schiefen Zähnen" bezeichnen

Aber Evan ist sich natürlich im Klaren, dass er mit seinem Aussehen auch ganz andere Kaliber beeindrucken könnte. Er hat bloß momentan nicht die Möglichkeit dazu, es zu beweisen


	34. Kapitel 34

**34. Garm Antipater: Der Spitzel**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbringt regelmäßig die Nächte bei ihm. _

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._ _Von Raymond Doily ermordet_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Von Raymond Doily fehlt weiterhin jede Spur und niemand ahnt, dass Doily fernab der Kolonie Pläne schiedet, den Werwölfen aus reiner Profitgier den Garaus zu machen. Doch Doily ist nicht der einzige Intrigant. Um herauszufinden welche Todesser ihm mehr oder weniger freundlich gesinnt sind, hat Fenrir seine rechte Hand Garm losgeschickt, um sich ein wenig umzuhören._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Datum: 15. Nov. 1977_

Der anhaltende Schneefall hatte sich zu meterhohen Lasten getürmt, die sich auf den Dächern, Feldern und Pfaden niedergelegt hatten, selbst auf den Zweigen der Nadelbäume thronte das pulvrige Weiß und wurde mit jedem sachten Windstoß von neuem heruntergefegt.

Nahrungsbeschaffung war noch nie ein leichtes Spiel gewesen, aber während dieser Tage war es erheblich schwerer geworden als Gewinner aus diesem Spiel hervorzugehen.

Aber Garm Antipater hatte nicht zehn Jahre lang umsonst alleine in einem Wald gelebt, denn während seine gleichaltrigen, ehemaligen Schulkollegen in Hogwarts Zauberei und Hexerei gelernt hatten, hatte er seinerseits gelernt der Natur mit Klauen und Füßen zu begegnen, und ihrer Üppigkeit das zu entreißen was er zum Überleben benötigte.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Dolches schnitt Garm dem erlegten Hirsch die Bauchdecke auf, angefangen bei der Kehle bis hinunter zum Schwanz. Der Geruch und der hervorquoll war belebend, die Körperwärme des Tieres hatte noch nicht abgenommen.

„Hübsch", sagte Fenrir Greyback und verschränkte gelassen die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete die glasigen Augen des Tieres.

Sie standen am Rande des Dorfes, dorthin wo Garm die Beute mühevoll geschleppt hatte, nachdem er einen halben Kilometer bergauf gewandert war, den Hirsch hinter sich herschleifend. Jetzt brannten seine Muskeln vor Erschöpfung.

Andere Werwölfe kamen hinzu, als der Wind hatte den Geruch des Blutes im nahen Umkreis verbreitet hatte. Sie bildeten einen lockeren Kreis um das erlegte Tier, warteten unruhig ab, bis sie dazu aufgefordert werden würden, sich ebenfalls zu bedienen.

„Vielleicht muss ich zur Abenddämmerung noch einmal auf die Jagd", sagte Garm zu Fenrir, während er ihnen Fleischbrocken herausschnitt (Fenrir beanspruchte seit jeher das Herz und die Leber für sich) und dabei die anderen Werwölfe im Blick behielt, die ungewöhnlich ausgehungert wirkten. Dann sah er hinauf zum Himmel, der sich von seiner stürmischeren Seite zeigte, und ihm wurde bewusst, wie wenig Lust er zum jagen hatte. Dort wo Fenrir ihm vor kurzem gebissen hatte, pochte ein dumpfer und allgegenwärtiger Schmerz, doch trotz allem erlegten sich die Beutetiere nun einmal nicht von selbst, egal was er für Beschwerden zeigte.

„Ja, vielleicht solltest du das", sagte Fenrir unbekümmert, während er blutdurstig an der noch warmen Leber schnüffelte. Fenrir wusste sehr genau, dass Garm Schmerzen hatte, aber er zeigte ebenso deutlich wie wenig es ihn interessierte.

Ächzend erhob sich Garm und trat von dem Kadaver weg, die übrigen Werwölfe stürzten sich hungrig darauf.

„Und vergiss deinen Auftrag nicht, Junge", zischte Fenrir ihm mahnend im Vorbeigehen zu.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Garm müde. Er ging Richtung Dorfzentrum, hin zu dem schmalen Haus mit der modrigen Holzverkleidung, dem Wohnsitz der Amme Oxanka.

Das Fenster stand offen und eine Kupferkanne dampfender Tee stand zum Abkühlen auf der Fensterbank.

Garm lugte hinein und sah die Werwölfin vor dem alten Ofen stehen; sie hielt ein munter dreinblickendes Junges auf dem Arm. Ein Sohn von ihm.

Garm legte ein großes, besonders zartes Stück Fleisch auf die Fensterbank. _„Ich hab was zu essen gebracht",_ sagte er auf Russisch. Oxanka drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sie war sehr dick, mit einem freundlichen Gesicht und graumelierten Haaren.

„_Ich will schließlich nicht dass dir die Milch ausgeht",_ fügte er etwas kleinlaut hinzu, mit einem vielsagenden Blick hin zu dem dunkeläugigen Werwolfswelpen.

„_Du denkst heute ja richtig mit",_ lächelte die Amme dankbar und griff nach dem Fleisch, der Welpen schnüffelte gierig und Oxanka sprach milde auf ihn ein: _„Das riecht gut, nicht wahr? Das werden wir dir kleinkauen, mal schauen ob du es schon fressen magst, Alexei…oh, ich habe ihn Alexei genannt Garm, du hast doch nichts dagegen?"_

„_Keineswegs."_ Um die Namenswahl hatte Garm sich noch nie gekümmert, auch in dieser Hinsicht vertraute er Oxanka.

„_Er ist so ein aufgeweckter Welpe",_ schwärmte Oxanka: _„Sieh dir seine Augen an, wie Feuer nicht wahr?"_

Doch Garm hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt und wäre so beinahe mit Kalliope Milano zusammengestoßen, die plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Ihr vor Kälte rotglühendes Gesicht lugte unter dicken Kleidungsschichten hervor. „Hallo Garm!", grüßte sie.

„Es ist kein Zufall, dass du mich beinahe umrennst oder?", harkte Garm kritisch nach.

Die Todesserin winkte ab. „Nein natürlich nicht…oh, wie niedlich." Sie hatte das Jungtier auf Oxankas Arm entdeckt: „Oh…ein Werwolfsbaby. Wie putzig! Ist das deins?", fragte sie sogleich und musterte das Junge aufmerksam, als habe sie die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und dem Vater gleich erkannt.

„Ja", murmelte Garm ein wenig ungeduldig, er hatte Hunger und wollte nach Hause. „Er heißt Alexei."

Kalliope streckte die Hand nach dem Welpen aus und die Amme war so gütlich näher zu treten. Alexei schnüffelte wie ein Hund an Kalliopes Finger und versuchte danach zu schnappen, Kalliope zog die Hand schnell wieder weg.

Oxanka lächelte mit mütterlicher Zufriedenheit und strich Alexei über den dunklen Haarflaum. _„Ganz der Vater, wie?"_

Garm verdrehte die Augen. „Werwolfswelpen sind nicht ganz so handzahm wie normale Säuglinge", wandte er sich lahm an Kalliope.

Sie starrte den beißwütigen Alexei immer noch etwas perplex an. „Das merke ich auch gerade…"

Mit Kalliope hatte Garm in den letzten Tagen öfters gesprochen, auffallend oft sogar. Anfangs hatte sie ihm gesagt wie leid es ihr tat, das er eine solch schlimme Jugend durchleben musste, so vollkommen alleingelassen von allem und jedem. Ihm ihr Mitgefühl zu schenken reichte offenbar nicht, es fielen Andeutungen dass sie Fenrir Greyback für den großen Schuldigen hielt, mitsamt seinen verquerten Vorstellungen.

Und weil Garm ihr bei allem Recht gab, wuchs ihr Mut und gleichzeitig ihre Waaghalsigkeit.

Nun gingen sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander her, fast so zufällig wie zwei Stücke Treibholz die ein reißender mit sich auf Wanderschaft genommen hatte.

Der dunkle Himmel spie kalten Schnee und der Bergwind jaulte ihnen um die Ohren wie ein verwundetes Tier.

„Du weißt du hast mein Mitgefühl, Garm", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Du hättest ein normales Leben führen können, wenn Fenrir nicht gewesen wäre. Ich habe neun jüngere Geschwister, weißt du, und die Vorstellung ihnen könnte so etwas zustoßen ist grauenhaft…warum tut Fenrir solche Dinge?"

„Sein Vorbild ist die Natur", antwortete Garm ehrlich. „Die Natur ist grausam, also ist er es auch."

„Aber du warst doch noch ein Kind…"

Er musste trostlos auflachen: „Ich war aber ein furchtbares Kind zu dieser Zeit, wirklich…ich habe eine Gruppe älterer Slytherins angehimmelt und wollte sein wie sie, ich war übel drauf zu dieser Zeit. Ich denke, Fenrir Greyback hat sich den richtigen Jungen geschnappt, aus mir wäre nie ein guter Mensch geworden…und na ja, jetzt bin ich eben ein Werwolf."

„Ich finde Fenrir ist ein grausamer Anführer", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und blickte vorsichtig zu ihm hoch, wohl in der Hoffnung er würde dies bestätigen. „Er unterdrückt die Muggelwerwölfe und schlachtet sie ab, sobald sie ihm zu unruhig werden."

„Ja ich weiß. Das hast du mir schon gesagt…" Tatsächlich waren sie an diesem Punkt bereits mehrmals angekommen, aber Garm hatte immer wieder abgeblockt; er neigte zwar zur Ungeduld, aber er wusste auch wie wichtig es war Dinge nicht zu überstürzen. Eine Weißheit fürs Leben, die er durch die Jagd erfahren hatte.

Dennoch beschloss er heute ein wenig näher darauf einzugehen, er hatte seine Beute lange genug umkreist und belauert, nun musste er zum Sprung ansetzen. „Du bist doch eine Todesserin, müsstest du diese Einstellung nicht genau richtig finden? Nach allem was man so hört, ist eurer Meister auch nicht gerade für seine Güte bekannt. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Fenrir?", fragte er.

Unwohl zuckte sie mit den Schultern, dieses Thema schien ihr höchst unangenehm: „Ich finde da ist ein Unterschied. Wir Magier könnten den Muggeln einfach aus dem Weg gehen und beide Seiten hätten ihre Ruhe. Aber ihr Werwölfe beißt die Muggel, nur um sie dann zu unterdrücken…ihr könntet es einfach sein lassen."

„Ja, schon möglich…ganz wie man es nimmt. Aber wie sollten wir dann überleben? Wir sind zu wenige, sogar noch weniger als reinblütige Magier…mit irgendwem muss man schließlich für Nachkommen sorgen, oder?"

Selbst in dem Schlechtwetter bedingten Zwielicht hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass Kalliope rot anlief. „Das klingt ziemlich nüchtern", sagte sie peinlich berührt.

„Ist es ja auch…ich paare mich mit den Muggelwerwölfinnen, ihre Jungen sind danach zumindest Halbblüter und führen ein gutes Leben. Mehr ist es eigentlich nicht."

„Und das klingt, als wäre es dir egal was mit deinen Nachkommen wird…"

Er lächelte schwach über diese menschliche und besonders naive Sicht der Dinge, in die Kalliope ganz besonders aufgegangen zu sein schien. Kalliope war ein ungetrübtes kleines Ding, dass so manche Großmutter sie sicherlich liebend gerne zum Kaffeeklatsch eingeladen hätte – es war nur seltsam sich vorzustellen, dass Kalliope unter anderem eine _Todesserin_ war.

Nachdem er eine Weile überlegt hatte, antwortete er schließlich: „Ich mag meine Kinder. Wirklich. Du denkst vielleicht, ein Werwolf sei ein überlegendes Wesen, aber das stimmt nicht. Gerade für die Jungen ist es gefährlich, in den Wäldern gibt es Vielfraße, Wölfe und Bären, erst letztes Jahr wäre eine Tochter von mir beinahe von einem Bär getötet wurden…dem Zwischenfall verdanke ich eine hübsche Narbe am Oberschenkel. Ich hätte genauso gut getötet werden können, aber das war es wert, oder?"

Kalliope verfiel in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen, schien aber bereits auf den nächsten Worten herumzukauen, als traute sie sich nicht diese auszusprechen. Aber Garm wartete gespannt auf diese Worte, auf die Nennung ihrer Ziele…denn ein Ziel musste sie haben, ohne Grund würde sie ihn sicher nicht ständig wie zufällig aufsuchen…und, mal ehrlich, sie schien nicht gerade daran interessiert zu sein sich mit ihm die Nächte zu vertreiben, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Kalliope, ich weiß dass du mir irgendwas sagen möchtest." Er blieb stehen und fixierte sie mit abwartendem Blick.

Sie schien nicht recht zu wissen welches der nächste kluge Zug sein könnte, und scheute die Situation wie ein Pferd das Unvertraute.

„Wir haben Zeit." sagte er milde.

„Es geht nur darum…Liam und ich haben uns einmal darüber unterhalten…über die Muggelwerwölfe." Sie sah ihn schüchtern an, während sie sich an die nächsten Worte herantastete: „Wir sind der Meinung man müsste die Dinge ändern, Fenrir irgendwie davon abbringen weiterhin Muggel zu beißen und sie für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen – oh tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht sagen, das war ein dummes Wort…"

„Schon okay."

Sie räusperte sich verlegen bevor sie fortfuhr. „Also…zumindest denke ich nicht, dass Fenrir mit sich reden lassen würde…"

„Nein, das würde er sicher nicht."

„Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn die Revolte der Muggelwerwölfe Erfolg gehabt hätte?"

Jetzt hatte Kalliope sich auf ausgesprochen dünnes Eis gewagt und Garm wusste um den nahenden Erfolg. „Du meinst, es wäre besser wenn Fenrir Greyback sterben würde?"

Sie nickte übereifrig und starrte ihn an wie ein verängstigtes Reh.

Das Eis unter ihr war gebrochen, sie hatte sich zu weit gewagt und Garm war zu sehr ein Slytherin, um dies nicht für sich auszunutzen. Es war Zeit ihre Verbindung zu besiegeln. Er legte seine Klauenhände auf ihre weichen Schultern und beugte sich ein Stück weit zu ihr herunter. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Kalliope", sagte er sanft.

„Wirklich? Ich meine…" Die nächsten Worte würgte sie förmlich empor. „Ich meine, können Liam und ich mit deiner Hilfe rechnen?", fragte sie unnatürlich hölzern.

_Liam und sie?_ dröhnte es in Garms Verstand. _Beide?_

Die Neuigkeit dürfte Fenrir interessieren…

„Und kann ich dir wirklich vertrauen, Garm? Ich riskiere viel."

Genaugenommen riskiert sie ihr Leben, dachte er schon beinahe etwas schwermütig.

„Ihr könnt mit beide vertrauen. Kaum jemand könnte mehr Gründe haben, Fenrir zu hassen, als ich, und kaum jemand könnte rachsüchtiger sein."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„_Du kommst spät, Garm."_ Fenrir blickte von seinem blutigen Hirschherz auf, das er bereits bis auf ein klägliches Fünftel verspeist hatte, der Tisch war bekleckert mit Blut. Gegenüber von Fenrir hockten Lykaon und Antalja Greyback, die sich an weiteren fleischlichen Delikatessen gütlich taten, unter anderem der Leber des erlegten Tieres.

Garms Beine fühlten sich wie unbewegliche Bleiklötze an, als er auf den Tisch zugeschritten kam, an dem die drei Greybacks saßen. Er fühlte sich zu Recht müde, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und durch das Fenster schummelte sich bereits das erste zarte Rot des nahenden Abends.

„_Ich hatte viel zu tun…Jagen zum Beispiel, oder Aufträge erfüllen",_ antwortete er auf Russisch und warf Fenrir einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

Antalja schob Garm fragend etwas zu Essen hin, doch Garm hatte keinen großen Appetit. Er schüttelte ermattet den Kopf und lehnte dankend ab.

„_Hattest du endlich Erfolg?", _fragte Fenrir ungeduldig_. „Oder hab ich dir etwa völlig umsonst in deinen Arm gebissen?"_

„_Bei Liam war noch immer nicht viel zu machen. Der Mann ist zu klug und argwöhnisch, aber zumindest habe ich herausgefunden, dass er mit Kalliope Milano, diesem Mädchen, so einiges bequatscht hat. Die beiden, Liam und Kalliope, sind gegen dich, Fenrir. Kalliope hat mir davon erzählt…sie sagte es sein besser gewesen du wärest bei dem Muggelwerwolfaufstand umgekommen, Liam teilt angeblich diese Meinung." _Die Worte flossen ohne viel Elan aus Garm heraus, aber auf die drei Greybacks hatte es natürlich eine andere Wirkung.

Lykaon ließ von seiner halbzerkauten Schweineschnauze ab, Antaljas dunkle Augen wurden groß und Fenrirs Gesicht verhärtete sich voller Gram: _„Na also…", _knurrte er düster_. „Ich wusste es…seit diese Todesser hier aufgetaucht sind, hatte ich schon den ein oder anderen Verdacht. Raymond Doily kam wegen des Geldes, der Fürst von Vetlevo hat einen Spitzel eingeschleust um mich zu überwachen, Kalliope Milano und Liam Evonshare wollen mich tot sehen. Natürlich…ich wette keiner von ihnen führt auch nur ansatzweise etwas Gutes im Schilde. Gier und Ruhm trieb sie hierher, ihr Dunkler Lord war nur ein Vorwand…"_

„_Bruder, ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen!",_ warf Lykaon ein: _„Wieso sollten diese Leute solche Mühen auf sich nehmen, nur um dich tot sehen zu wollen? Es sind Todesser, keine Auroren!"_

„_Aber warum sollte Kalliope Milano lügen?"_, entgegnete Garm scharf. _„Sie ist ein naives kleines Ding…ich glaube, sie weiß gar nicht was es bedeutet zu lügen."_

„_Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht, Garm! Worauf bezieht sich denn deine Menschenkenntnis? In deinem Leben hattest du doch kaum etwas mit Menschen zu tun", _entgegneteLykaon und seine Stimme erreichte den Gipfel des absoluten Hohns.

Garms Augen verengten sich und er maß die Entfernung bis Lykaons Kehle…nur ein kleiner Kampf um die Stärke des anderen anzutesten, was würde es schaden?

Fenrir erkannte an seiner Körperhaltung welchen Plan er hegte. _„Garm, lass es sein!",_ brüllte er fast schon und schlug mit Faust auf die Tischplatte. Garm, der seine Füße bereits in die richtige Absprungstellung gebracht und seinen Rücken durchgebogen hatte, fror augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung ein und starrte betreten zu Boden.

Die Stimmung war dennoch aufgeheizt und kühlte nur langsam wieder ab.

Antalja meldete sich schüchtern aus ihrer Ecke. _„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Todesser uns schaden wollen, Onkel",_ sagte sie eindringlich zu Fenrir, der seiner jüngsten Nichte wie immer Gehör schenkte. _„Bei Iwan zum Beispiel-"_

„_Ja klar, dein Evan Rosier!",_ schnitt Garm ihr gehässig das Wort ab. _„Der ist natürlich unschuldig, du treibst es ja schließlich permanent mit ihm!"_

Antaljas Mund klappte empört auf und Fenrir sprang polternd von seinem Platz, packte Garm grob am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran, ihre Nasen drückten gegeneinander und Fenrir durchbohrte ihn mit seinen eitergelben Augen. _„Garm!"_ knurrte er unbarmherzig: _„Ich verliere meine Geduld mit dir! Vergiss deinen Platz nicht, du hast meiner Nichte gar nichts zu sagen!"_

Garm versuchte den stechenden Blick des anderen standzuhalten, aber Fenrir schüttelte ihn so lange am Genick herum, bis Garm seinen Wiederstand aufgab und den Blick senkte. Zufrieden gab Fenrir ihn wieder frei, allerdings nicht ohne ihn zuvor auf seinen Stuhl zurückzuschleudern, so dass Garm beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

Fenrir ließ die Knochen der Hand drohend knacken, mit der er eben noch Garm gepackt hatte und wandte sich dann gemildert an seine Nichte. _„Was sagtest du gerade, Talja?"_

Antalja räusperte sich verlegen, sie war leicht rot im Gesicht. _„Ich sagte nur, dass mir einige der Todesser nicht so vorkommen, als wollten sie dich an der Herrschaft hindern. Ich meine, ich verbringe quasi den ganzen Tag in ihrem Haus und es wäre mir doch aufgefallen, oder? Die hegen nicht alle böse Absichten, völlig egal was Garm da wieder quasselt…"_ Sie warf ihm demonstrativ einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Fenrir seufzte und wandte sich höchst widerwillig an Garm, fast als würde vor ihm ein Aussätziger hocken. _„Also Garm…sind die Anschuldigungen meiner Nichte richtig und du quasselst einfach nur´, oder hast du Beweiße?"_

„_Kalliope Milanos Worte sind der einzige Beweiß den ich habe", _sagte er matt. „_Sie fragte mich ob ich ihr und Liam helfen würde dich zu beseitigen, Fenrir…"_

„_Das kann aber nicht stimmen!",_ fauchte Antalja kratzbürstig, bevor Fenrir die Gelegenheit hatte zu sprechen. Das Gesicht der Sechzehnjährigen war wutverzerrt. _„Zumindest die anderen Todesser sind in Ordnung!"_

Fenrir Greyback lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und in sein Gesicht mischten sich sorgenvolle, aber auch gefährliche Züge. Wie immer wenn Fenrir nachdachte, hielten die Umsitzenden förmlich den Atem an. Dann, ganz langsam und mit siegessicherer Überheblichkeit richtete Fenrir den Blick seiner hässlichen Augen wieder auf die drei anderen um ihnen seinen Entschluss mitzuteilen. _„Nur Probleme seit die Todesser aufgetaucht sind, Probleme, Tote und Verletzte. Es reicht jetzt. Ich ahne was sie vorhaben und ehe ich mir die Mühe mache herauszufinden wer dahinter steckt, schaufele ich ihnen lieber ein gemeinsames Grab."_ In seine Stimme mischte sich die übliche Paranoia eines jeden Mächtigen, der seinen Rang durch andere bedroht sah. Nein, Fenrir Greyback war niemand der einfach zusah wie die Schwierigkeiten aus der Erde schossen wie giftiges Unkraut, er handelte stets bevor es soweit kam und war so seinen Gegnern immer einen Schritt voraus.

Antaljas sah ihren Onkel voller Unglauben an. _„Aber warum denn? Warum denn alle?"_

Die Frage schwebte eine Zeit lang unbeantwortet durch den Raum, bis Lykaon sie aufgriff: _„Ich fürchte fast das Risiko ist zu groß, sie am Leben zu lassen."_

Antalja wurde bleicher und bleicher. _„A - aber ihr könnt doch nicht alle umbringen!"_ stammelte sie. _„Nicht Iwan!"_

Niemand ging darauf ein.

„_Der Fürst würde sicher nicht wollen wenn du überstürzt handelst, Fenrir",_ gab Lykaon zu bedenken: _„Er will immer über alles Bescheid wissen…und gab es nicht zwei unter den Todessern, die am Leben bleiben sollen, egal was passiert?"_

Fenrir bleckte die Zähne. _„Nicht unbedingt…der Fürst will nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Grund sieht, sich an uns zu rächen, wenn wir seine Leute umbringen…allerdings könnte man das Ganze natürlich nach einem – nun ja - Unfall aussehen lassen. Um die Sache ein wenig von uns abzulenken. Ja und Unfälle verschonen niemanden, auch nicht die beiden besonderen´ Todesser."_ Er grinste bösartig und rieb sich voller Gier die Klauenhände: _„Ah…oder noch besser: Wir schicken den wirren Wladimir los, diesen verrückten Hund dort oben in seiner kleinen Hütte. Wer würde uns verdächtigen, wenn Wladimir es tut, wo jeder weiß, dass er alles Fremde hasst und immer wieder versucht in die Kolonie einzudringen? Wir tun einfach so, als hätte er es wieder getan. Wladimir tötet so gerne."_

Wladimir war ein hünenhafter Werwolf der abseits der Kolonie lebte und den kaum jemand je zu Gesicht bekam. Seine massige Gestallt war so beharrt, als ob für ihn dauerhaft der Vollmond scheinen und ihn zur einer Bestie machen würde. Man hatte ihn vor etlichen Jahren aus der Kolonie vertrieben, denn seine Wutausbrüche waren so legendär wie tödlich, vor seinem Wahn waren selbst seine Artgenossen nicht sicher. Garm hatte den wirren Wladimir, wie man ihn nannte, nie direkt kennen gelernt, aber er hatte auch nie den Wunsch danach verspürt. Man tat besser daran Wladimirs Hütte niemals zu Nahe zu kommen, besonders nicht in Vollmondnächten. Also blieb Garm dem Hang auf dem der Irre lebte für gewöhnlich so fern wie möglich, obwohl er manchmal die Ahnung gehabt hatte, aus den Schatten heraus beobachtet zu werden…

„_Wie willst du Wladimir dazu bringen?",_ fragte ein ungewöhnlich bleicher Lykaon seinen jüngeren Bruder. _„Der mag ja gerne töten, aber er ist zu verrückt. Er würde dich umgebracht haben, noch bevor du überhaupt an seine Tür klopfen konntest."_

„_Ich bin nicht nur ein Werwolf sondern auch ein Zauberer",_ erinnerte Fenrir seinen Bruder spöttisch. _„Es gibt Mittel und Wege…"_

Garm hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Die dunklen Geschichten, die sich um Wladimir rankten, waren wie ein Fingerzeig, eine Mahnung dem alten Teufel nie zu Nahe zu treten. Er wollte nichts damit zu tun haben.

Auch Lykaon schien nicht im Geringsten überzeugt. _„Etwas auffällig wenn Wladimir die Todesser umbringt und die Werwölfe in Ruhe lässt. Bei seinem Irrsinn wäre das ein großer Zufall."_

Fenrir war nicht der begnadetste Taktiker, für strategische Dinge war seit jeher Lykaon zuständig gewesen, in dessen schwächlichen Körper ein überaus wacher Verstand nistete.

Fenrir ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. _„Schön, schön…du hast Recht. Vielleicht opfern wir ein paar andere, ein paar Entbehrliche um die Sache zu vertuschen. Zehn dürften genügen, dem Fürsten wird es nicht auffallen, es wird aussehen wie ein dummer Unfall, das Werk eines verrückten, alten Teufels. Wladimir ist bekannt dafür, alle wissen das."_

Antaljas Gesicht zeigte sich nun von seinem kalkigsten Weiß, ganz langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl als würde der Schock sie lähmen, _„Onkel, das kannst du nicht machen!"_

„_Ich kann es und ich werde es",_ knurrte Fenrir vernichtend, der Hass auf die ständigen Wiederworte stand ihm buchstäblich in sein herbes Gesicht geschrieben. Antaljas Geringschätzung gegenüber des Plans war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Aber offenbar akzeptierte sie dieses risikoreiche Spiel um Evan Rosier zu retten, denn erneut startete sie einen Versuch: _„Ich liebe Iwan! Du darfst ihn nicht töten!"_

In Fenrirs Stirn gruben sich tiefe, abscheuliche Falten und eine Ader zuckte bedrohlich.

„_Bitte, Onkel, tu das nicht, ich-"_

„_SCHLUSS JETZT!"_ Fenrirs wütendes Gebrüll ähnelte einem Donnerschlag, er griff nach dem Holzteller vor sich und schleuderte ihn seiner Nichte entgegen, mitsamt dem Rest Hirschherz. Antalja wurde am Kopf getroffen und das Organ besprenkelte sie mit kaltem Blut, sie schrie kurz vor Schreck auf.

Ihr Vater Lykaon wandte sich ab und fixierte einen nackten Wildschweinschädel, der verstaubt an der Holzwand hing, offenbar war ihm nicht danach, seine Tochter zu verteidigen.

Antalja war erbost und gleichzeitig tief verletzt, sie drängte sich mit Tränen in den Augen an ihnen vorbei und rannte aus dem Haus. Garm wollte ihr nach, doch Lykaon packte seinen Arm_. „Lass sie",_ sagte er tonlos. _„Sie muss es begreifen. Es ist besser wenn er stirbt, ehe sie noch von ihm schwanger wird."_

Dass eine reinblütige Werwölfin wie Antalja das Kind eines normalen Magiers austragen könnte, ging den Greybacks natürlich gegen den Strich, Garm selbst war es jedoch vollkommen egal.

„_Ich befürchte nur, dass sie etwas Dummes machen wird",_ gab Garm zu bedenken und suchte Fenrirs Blick. _„Sie könnte Evan Rosier warnen."_

„_Sie weiß ganz genau was ihr droht wenn sie das tut!"_ blaffte Fenrir in seinem übelsten Ton. _„Und das wird sie nicht wagen!"_

Das blieb abzuwarten. Antaljas Jugendlichkeit machte sie hitzköpfig und trotzig…

Eine Weile lastete Schweigen über dem Raum, Fenrir kochte vor Wut, Garm und Lykaon verhielten sich vorsichtshalber still und warteten ab.

Schließlich erhob sich Fenrir von seinem Platz. _„Lebt eigentlich dieser verstaubte Gaul noch?",_ fragte er wenig gemildert.

Vor etlichen Jahren hatten sie einmal einen Reiter gerissen und das Pferd behalten, nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass sie einmal schneller irgendwo hingelangen mussten, als ihre eigenen Füße sie tragen konnten.

„_So weit ich weiß schon", _antwortete Garm.

„_Gut."_ Mit schweren Schritten setzte Fenrir sich in Bewegung. _„Ich werde jetzt Wladimir einen Besuch abstatten, was gibt es besseres als einen finsteren Plan am Abend? Besonders wenn der geflügelte Späher unseres geliebten Fürsten oben in der Burg hockt und in seinem Käfig schläft…Smyril, unser gerupftes Hühnchen."_

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Wo ist nur die ganze Logik abgeblieben?Komisch, eben war sie doch noch hier und hat mich frech angegrinst? Argh!

**Seline Snape:** Tja, gut möglich, dass Doily und seine Handlanger es schaffen, die Kolonie erfolgreich zu überfallen… ;)

**Limbus:** Doily ist eigentlich ein ziemlich cleveres Kerlchen. Er weiß, was er tut und er weiß auch, dass seine Gier ihm vielleicht das Leben kosten könnte. Aber er gehört zu den Menschen, die gerne hoch pokern und alles auf eine Karte setzen

Kalliope wird noch mit jemanden zusammen kommen, ja.

Die neuen Geschichten (bzw. eine von ihnen) wird in zwei oder drei Wochen veröffentlicht werden. Sie wird gerade noch betagelesen, ist aber schon fertiggeschrieben.

**Miss Voldemort:** An Dolohow habe ich gar nicht gedacht, muss ich ehrlich sagen. Wäre eigentlich logisch gewesen, ihn mitzuschicken, wo er doch sicherlich russische Wurzeln haben wird. Ich wollte wahrscheinlich einfach verhindern, dass ich zu viele Charaktere einbaue, deswegen habe ich mich zurückgehalten. Aber für die überarbeitete Version von DdK könnte ich ihn vielleicht sogar gebrauchen…

Karkaroff wird in DdK ein Todesser werden, ja. Wie und weshalb verrate ich natürlich nicht, aber ich habe sehr genaue Vorstellungen. HP Band 4 ist da so eine kleine Inspirationsquelle…


	35. Kapitel 35

**35. Garm Antipater/ Severus Snape: ****Morsmordre admonita**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbringt regelmäßig die Nächte bei ihm. _

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._ _Von Raymond Doily ermordet_

Wladimir: _Ein Werwolf, der auf Grund seiner Brutalität und Unberechenbarkeit aus der Kolonie verstoßen wurde und nun einsam in den Bergen lebt_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Von Raymond Doily fehlt weiterhin jede Spur und niemand ahnt, dass Doily fernab der Kolonie Pläne schiedet, den Werwölfen aus reiner Profitgier den Garaus zu machen. Doch Doily ist nicht der einzige Intrigant. Fenrir Greyback hat entgültig genug von den Todessern und plant einen hinterhältigen Überfall…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_16. November 1977_

Der wirre Wladimir türmte sich wie ein schwarzer Berg gen Nachthimmel, als er einige Stunden später marionettenartig hinter dem alten Gaul hinterher stolperte, auf dessen Rücken Fenrir saß.

Garm und Lykaon Greyback warteten am Rande Vetlevos, vor einer gewaltigen Schneeverwehung die eine Hütte hätte schlucken können. Es war bitterkalt, selbst für den robustesten Werwolf, aber der Anblick Wladimirs ließ die Körpertemperatur wieder ansteigen. Angstbedingt.

Wladimir hatte eine Statur, mit dem er selbst den hünenhaften Todesser Zebulon Huntsville überragte und zähe Borstenhaare sprossen aus seiner Haut wie Unkraut. Besonders um den Nacken herum war Wladimir so buschig, dass er wie die fürchterliche Mischung zwischen einem garstigen Löwen und einem alten Bären aussah. Brüchige Fingernägel lang wie Dolche verunzierten seine prankenartigen Hände, mit denen er sich immer wieder über das hässliche Gesicht schabte.

Das Pferd scheute und verdrehte die Augen, sobald der gewaltige Werwolf ihm einmal zu Nahe trat. Als Fenrir sie erreicht hatte, sah Garm eine blutige Kratzspur in der Flanke des Pferdes … das konnte nur Wladimir gewesen sein.

„Na, was sagt ihr?", fragte Fenrir mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit und sprang vom Rücken des Gauls.

„Steht Wladimir wirklich unter dem Imperius?", hakte Garm unsicher nach.

Fenrir verpasste ihm einen tadelnden Schlag aufs Ohr. „Stell nicht so blöde Fragen. Warum sollte er sonst mitgekommen sein?"

„Vielleicht hat er Hunger?", schätzte Garm. Ungelogen, in Wladimirs Rachen könnten ganze Schweinehälften verschwinden und dieser Umstand gefiel Garm ganz und gar nicht. In der Kolonie war es schon unruhig genug, warum musste auch noch der wirre Wladimir hier her geschleift werden?

Lykaon räusperte sich. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei", sagte er missbilligend.

Fenrir schenkte seinem Bruder ein zähnestarrendes Grinsen der hinterlistigsten Art. „Dieser Mann hier", er deutete auf den hünenhaften, irren Werwolf, „ist die Lösung unserer Probleme. Gib ihm eine Axt und er spaltet Schädel, gib ihm eine Lanze und er durchbohrt Herzen … aber egal was er tut, er tut was _wir_ alleine wollen, alles zum Wohle der Kolonie."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Es musste schon einige Zeit vergangen sein, seit die große, und ziemlich mitgenommene, Standuhr im Erdgeschoss Mitternacht geschlagen und eine mehr oder weniger typische Nacht einläutet hatte.

Seit sie hier in Russland waren, hatten sie kaum Gelegenheit dazu gehabt etwas wirklich Sinnvolles zu tun, fand Severus Snape. Raymond Doily war für die große Kunst der Diplomatie zuständig gewesen, nach seinem Verschwinden aber hatte Zebulon Huntsville diese Aufgabe murrend – und nicht gerade erfolgreich – übernommen.

Kurz um: Ihre Mission trat auf der Stelle, es ging weder vor noch zurück. Zebulon hatte angefangen, Bittschreiben an den Fürsten von Vetlevo aufzusetzen und ihm ein Treffen vorzuschlagen, aber diese Briefe kehrten stets falkenwendend und ungeöffnet zurück. Aus Zebulons Bittschreiben wurde so innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein briefliches _Flehen_ um eine Audienz. Verständlich, ein ungeduldiger Lord Voldemort saß ihnen im Nacken und wünschte Erfolge, doch es gab keine Erfolge zu verzeichnen.

Severus hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass auf ihre kleine Gruppe schon sehr bald der Cruciatus warten würde, wenn sie weiterhin dumm auf der Stelle herumtraten…

Er schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab und begann sich erneut auf seine aktuelle Aufgabe zu konzentrieren: In einem uralten Schrank im Keller hatte er einige zerbrechliche Knochen gefunden, die zu irgendeinem Zauberwesen zu gehören schienen, das er nicht kannte … zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals von einem Wesen gehört zu haben, das einen Schnabel in Form eines Champignons besaß, auf dessen Ober- und Unterseite jeweils ein fischflossenartiges Horn gewachsen war.

Nun drehte, wendete und sortierte er die fragilen Knochen, in der Hoffnung diesem wirklich wahnwitzigen Wesen irgendwie auf die Schliche zu kommen.

Ulysses Rathburn hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und betrachtete Severus Arbeit mit trübem Blick. Zum Glück war er momentan still, aber er konnte wirklich nervtötend sein wenn man ihm die Chance dazu ließ … oder wenn er keine Begleiterin für die Nacht gefunden hatte, so wie in diesem Fall.

„Ich glaube bei dem Skelett handelt es sich um einen Australischen Sitzpisser aus Burma", sagte Ulysses irgendwann schleppend.

Evan Rosier, der Severus ebenfalls heute unfreiwillig Gesellschaft leistete weil Antalja nicht aufgetaucht war, blickte recht verdattert auf. „Ach echt?" fragte er Ulysses. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

Ulysses kicherte und Severus rollte missbilligend die Augen. „Das wundert mich auch nicht, Rosier. Es gibt keinen Australischen Sitzpisser aus Burma. Rathburn redet nur wirres Zeug."

Evan würdigte ihm keines Blickes und tat, als wäre Severus nicht mehr als eine klitzekleine Luftverwirbelung, die durch den Raum strich.

Na ja, das war eigentlich auch besser so.

Severus wandte sich wieder seiner selbstgewählten Aufgabe zu, die mindestens so frustrierend war, wie der Flugunterricht damals in Hogwarts.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du von Zauberwesen nichts verstehst, Rathburn?", fragte er Ulysses ungeduldig. „Sollte ein Pfleger für magische Geschöpfe nicht eigentlich mehr Ahnung haben? Mindestens so viel Ahnung, dass er dieses Skelett hier identifizieren kann?"

Ulysses schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln. „Verzeihung, aber ich bin in den Beruf damals nur so reingerutscht. Reginald Doily hat mir die Ausbildungsstelle besorgt nachdem meine Eltern umgekommen sind, aber eigentlich interessieren mich Tiere überhaupt nicht. Haustiere waren auch nie mein Ding gewesen."

Welch Überraschung, da hatte Severus doch tatsächlich eine Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt. Das einzige Tier, das er einmal besessen hatte, war ein Goldfisch namens „Goldzahn" gewesen, von dem Tobias Snape der Meinung war, sie führte seinerseits zu Allergie. Weswegen Goldzahn irgendwann der Nachbarskatze vermacht worden war.

Evan Rosier schwieg sich unwohl aus dem Thema aus, zu Recht, wie Severus wusste. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Klein-Evan zu Beginn seiner Hogwartsschulzeit nirgendwo ohne sein weißes Kaninchen hingegangen war – Flugunterricht inklusive – und tagelang Rotz und Wasser geheult hatte, als es von Bellatrix schwarzen Kater verspeist worden war.

Welch zu Tränen rührendes Desaster.

Ulysses suchte sich eine neue Beschäftigung: „Wo ist eigentlich deine kleine Antalja, Evan?", fragte er den blonden Todesser. Evan blickte gerade flehend zur Tür, als hoffte er, Antalja könnte in diesem Moment ins Haus stürzen - was aber nicht der Fall war.

„Ich weiß auch nicht…", sagte er matt. „Normalerweise kommt sie fast immer…"

„Sie könnte sogar mehrmals kommen, wenn du dich anfangs besser um sie kümmerst", fachsimpelte Ulysses, der die Chance offenbar unbedingt wahrnehmen wollte, die anderen mit seinen „Liebesabenteuern" zu nerven. „Es gibt da ein paar nette Zauber, speziell für den Gebrauch im Bett. Oder versuch es das nächste mal einfach mit der Faust oder noch besser-"

„Das Thema hatten wir schon oft genug, Rathburn", schnitt ihm Severus genervt das Wort ab.

„Tse!", machte Ulysses trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Meine Güte bist du prüde."

Abgesehen von Ulysses und Evan gab es noch Zebulon Huntsville, der riesenhafte Todesser war wahrscheinlich noch ein Stück weit herber als beide zusammen, zumindest wusste Severus, dass Zebulons Vorlieben fast täglich schwankten: die eine Nacht sah man ihn mit einer Frau, die andere Nacht leistete ihm ein Mann Gesellschaft. Die Geräusche die dabei aus der Kammer drangen, ließen die Stöhnerei der Anderen wie eine biedere Gesangsübung der Chorknaben erscheinen.

Und wann immer diese sehr animalischen Geräusche zu hören waren, beobachtete Severus wie sich Ulysses Miene versteinerte und seine Augen zu flackern begannen. Ob er sich doch irgendwie daran erinnerte, dass Zebulon ihn einst missbraucht hatte, obwohl alle Severus versichert hatten, dass Ulysses Erinnerungen an diesen grauenhaften Tag wie ausgebrannt waren? Wirklich sicher konnte sich in diesem Fall wohl niemand sein, vielleicht nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Das Unterbewusstsein mochte tief wie ein Ozean wirken, aber selbst ein Ozean ließ sich erforschen. Doch genau wie das tiefe Meer war das Unterbewusstsein voller Geheimnisse, und während sich in einem Meer Abermillionen Tonnen uralten Schlammes, die toten Reste, die einst wie Schnee von der klaren Oberfläche herab gerieselt waren, über diese Geheimnisse betteten, gab es in Ulysses Bewusstsein nur dunklen Wahnsinn und Manipulation, hervorgerufen durch Lord Voldemort. Etwas, das selbst die grauenhaftesten Erinnerungen hinter einem Schleier verbergen konnte.

Was für eine surreale Vorstellung, Severus wurde fast schummrig zumute und er ließ die weiteren Gedankengänge lieber unangetastet.

Von draußen drang ein kurzes Quieken herein.

„Die Werwölfe schlachten wohl wieder ein paar Schweine", mutmaßte Ulysses gelangweilt. „Die sind wirklich unersättlich."

Das musste aber ein großer Hunger sein, wenn die Werwölfe selbst nach Mitternacht noch ihre Äxte in Schweinenacken rammten, dachte sich Severus.

Das Quieken ertönte wieder, diesmal langgezogen vor Qual. Ulysses grinste nun widerwärtig: „Und ihre Beil sind stumpf…" Schwer vorstellbar bei Ulysses, aber offenbar gefiel ihm diese Tatsache noch besser als ein luftiges Dekolletee.

Ferne Stimmen mischten sich in den Todeslaut des vermeintlichen Schweins, aufgewühlt klingende Stimmen, gehetzte Stimmen…irgendwo außerhalb ihres Hauses summte der markerschütternde Klang von Metall auf Stein, ein erstickter Frauenschrei wand sich dazu.

Severus Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, während er sich auf die Geräusche konzentrierte.

Das war keine Schlachtung eines Schweins.

Das musste etwas vollkommen anderes sein.

Auch Ulysses und Evan verharrten nun, nervöse Anspannung zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtern ab.

Severus erhob sich lautlos von seinem Platz und schlich sich ebenso lautlos zur Eingangstür, das dicke Holz dämpfte die Geräuschkulisse der Außenwelt zwar erheblich, aber dennoch war er sich sicher, was sich dort draußen in diesen Sekunden abspielte. „Sie kämpfen gegeneinander." flüsterte er den anderen beiden Todessern zu.

„Wieder Muggelwerwölfe gegen die Reinblüter?", hakte Ulysses kritisch nach. „Ist das normal, dass sie sich so oft gegenseitig die Schädel vom Hals reißen?"

Das konnte Severus höchstens für sich selbst beantworten, aber im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der letzte Konflikt zwischen den Werwölfen gerade erst zwei Wochen zurücklag, klang diese Mutmaßung höchst unglaubhaft. Etwas an der Situation kam Severus verdächtig vor … es hörte sich nicht an wie ein Kleinkrieg der Bestien, sondern erinnerte ihn eher an die Muggelhorrorfilme, die er früher öfters heimlich angesehen hatte, an das fast heimliche Gemetzel eines Mörders und die Panik der Opfer, die stets in tödlicher Verwirrung endete.

„Wir sollten nachsehen", schlug Severus vor und sah sich nach seinen Kollegen um.

Ulysses tat auf einmal als würde er die splittrige Maserung des Tisches ungemein interessant finden und Evan begegnete Severus Blick mit kaltem Trotz, offenbar versuchte er sich gerade eine schnippische Antwort zusammenzureimen, aber – typisch Evan – das dauerte nun mal seine Zeit.

Wieder schnitt das schmerzhafte Geräusch durch die Luft, als Metall mit brutaler Kraft auf festen Untergrund geschlagen wurde. Ein weiterer Schrei, diesmal der eines Mannes, war zu hören, brach aber nach wenigen Sekunden in sich zusammen und erstarb gurgelnd.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. Sein Innerstes sträubte sich bei der Idee, nun hinauszugehen, aber Severus stellte sich taub und gefühllos gegenüber dieser Angst.

Er öffnete die Tür und eiskalte Luft drang ihm entgegen. Draußen war es fast ausnahmslos dunkel, bis auf wenige Kerzen, die hier und da einmal die Fenster der ranghöheren Werwölfe erhellten. Schneeverwehungen drückten gegen die Häuser und selbst hier, direkt vor der Haustür, reichte der Schnee aus, um Severus bis zu den Knien versinken zu lassen.

Evan drängte sich hinter ihm her, auf einmal ungewöhnlich ehrgeizig und verbissen. „Den Spaß gönn ich dir nicht alleine", verkündete er großmaulig.

„Schön, ich kann auch gerne wieder reingehen und mir die Füße wärmen, dann hast du noch mehr Spaß nur für dich alleine", entgegnete Severus gelangweilt. Evans Willen, den perfekten Todesser zu mimen, steigerte sich mitunter ins Lächerliche. Die vielstimmigen, erstickten Schreie, die aus einem schäbigen, abseitsgelegenen Haus, drangen, sollten Evan eigentlich sagen, dass sie sich mitten in einer brandgefährlichen Situation befanden.

Evan bog plötzlich scharf nach rechts ab, hin zu dem knorrigen Baum, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt wuchs, und sein Lumos erhellte dabei das verheulte Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens, das wie hingeworfen an dem Stamm lehnte. Sie sah so schäbig und alleingelassen aus, das Severus sie erst auf dem zweiten Blick als Antalja Greyback identifizierte. Schluchzend fiel Antalja Evan um den Hals, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte.

Severus kam näher. _„Was ist passiert?"_ fragte er auf Russisch.

Antalja blickte zu ihm auf und als sie antwortete, war ihre Stimme so holprig und leise, das Severus sie kaum verstehen konnte. Als er sie darum bat, die Worte noch einmal zu wiederholen, schüttelte sie jedoch nur traurig den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als hätte sie sich vorgenommen, nie wieder den Mund aufzumachen.

Gut, sie saß mit Sicherheit nicht aus purem _Zufall_ halberfroren unter einem Baum und heulte sie die Seele aus dem Leib, aber egal was Severus – und zur Abwechslung auch mal Evan – probierten, Antalja Greyback blieb stumm wie ein toter Fisch.

Eine winterliche Bö trug ein schauriges Gebrüll zu ihnen herüber, das nach einem großen Bär klang und sich zu einem hässlichen Kichern steigerte, um das jede Hyäne neidisch gewesen wäre.

Antalja zog die mageren Knie an den Körper und hielt sich die Ohren zu, während sie apathisch und im gebrochenem Englisch murmelte: „Es ist ein Mörder"

Augenblicklich sprang Evan auf und griff nach seinen Zauberstab. „Ein Mörder?!"

Severus ging voraus, hin zu den Häusern aus denen die letzten Schreie gedrungen waren, und Evan folgte ihm mit bangem Gesichtsausdruck. Die Hütten waren allesamt modrig, klein und brüchig und stützten sich oftmals krumm an die großen Bäume des Waldrandes, an deren Stämmen sie behelfsmäßig mit allerlei Brettern und Nägeln befestigt worden waren, um nicht ganz in sich zusammen zu fallen. Ganz offensichtlich lebten die rangniederen Werwölfe hier.

Von den mörderischen Lauten war jedoch nichts mehr zu hören, als Severus und Evan sich nährten. Im Gegenteil, es war trügerisch leise.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was das hier soll", knurrte Evan fast schon zickig. „Ein Mörder?! Wenn hier wirklich ein Mörder herumlaufen würde, warum sind wir dann die einzigen, die auf den Beinen sind?"

Eine gute Frage. Tatsächlich erschien es etwas seltsam, dass die Werwölfe die angeblichen Vorgänge offenbar verschliefen, wo sie doch ein so feines Gehör besaßen. Die Todesser waren schließlich auch auf die Geräusche aufmerksam geworden … irgendetwas war hier faul und diese Faulheit stank meilenweit gegen den Wind.

„Ich wette, Antalja weiß ganz genau was hier vor sich geht", sagte Severus, während sie um eine Ecke schlichen und sich nun der Eingangstür eines der Häuser nährten.

Außerdem fragte er sich, wo die anderen Todesser stecken mochten. Ulysses Rathburn, der feige Hund, hatte sich wahrscheinlich im Haus verschanzt, und Kalliope Milano und Liam Evonshare schliefen sicherlich bereits. Aber wo war Zebulon Huntsville? Und warum waren sie alle so nachlässig und verstreuten sich stets über die gesammte Kolonie? Immer wenn es zu Schwierigkeiten kam, war keiner der Todesser dort wo er sein sollte, was wiederum zu noch mehr Problemen führte.

Demnach blieb Severus nur Evan Rosier als Kampfgefährte, der nichtsnutzige Slytherin-Schönling, der Zeit seines Schullebens den Unterricht nur in Ausnahmefällen mitverfolgt und ansonsten mit seinem besten Freund Wassily „Silly" Wilkes herumgeblödelt hatte. Und beide, Evan und Silly, waren im Grunde nicht wegen ihres Könnens Todesser geworden – denn sie besaßen kein Können – sondern wegen ihren Familien. Evan wegen seinem Vater Landolt, selbst einer der ersten Todesser, und Silly weil sich in seinem Stammbaum der Name „Grindelwald" rekelte, eine Tatsache die vielleicht selbst dem Dunklen Lord etwas imponiert haben dürfte.

Severus umfasste den Türgriff des modrigen Hauses, doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich die Tür nicht öffnen, egal wie sehr er zog und rüttelte. Die Tür war abgeschlossen.

„Ich glaube in dem Haus hier ist nichts passiert", mutmaßte er. „Es sei denn, der angebliche Mörder schließt hinter sich die Tür ab oder er besitzt einen Zauberstab."

Sie hätten sich in dem Haus umsehen können, wenn sie die Tür einfach aufgezaubert hätte, aber Severus kam es zu unwahrscheinlich vor, dass der Mörder mit einem Schlüsselbund bewaffnet war und er schlich sich deshalb zu der nächsten schmalen Hütte, deren Vordertür nicht abgeschlossen war.

Evan lugte durch eines der dünnglasigen Fenster und starrte konzentriert in die Dunkelheit des Hauses. „Ich glaube ich seh was", murmelte er. Severus stieß ihn zur Seite und spähte selber durch das Fenster: Anfangs erkannte er nicht viel mehr als den dunklen Umriss eines kargen Zimmers, aber dort auf dem Boden lag ein langer Schatten, fast wie ein ausgestreckter Körper.

Severus hob die Faust und klopfte verhalten.

„Hör auf!" zischte Evan: „Was ist wenn Antalja Recht hat und hier treibt sich wirklich ein Mörder herum? Willst du ihn zu uns locken?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Ich halte das für Humbug. Zumindest sagt Antalja nicht ganz die Wahrheit, oder will nicht damit rausrücken. An der Sache ist etwas faul."

Evan drängte sich an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Eingangstür, offenbar war ihm eingefallen, dass sein neues Lebensziel ja darin bestand, den mutigen Draufgänger zu spielen. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab tastete er sich im Zwielicht langsam durch den Flur des Hauses.

Was blieb Severus für eine Wahl? Etwas widerwillig folgte er seinem ungeliebten Kampfgefährten ins Innere der Hütte und initiierte ein besonders schwächliches Lumos, zwecks Unauffälligkeit.

Sie öffneten die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum, in den sie eben noch durch das Fenster hineingespäht hatten. Im fahlen Schein des Lumos starrten sie nun direkt auf die entkleidete Leiche eines männlichen Werwolfes, der neben seinem zerwühlten Bett auf dem Boden lag. In seinem Rücken klaffte eine hässliche Fleischwunde, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Schwert oder Beil erschlagen. Blut sickerte vom Rücken des Toten und sammelte sich in einer Lache.

Severus sog angespannt Luft durch seine lange Nase und der Pulsschlag seines Herzens beschleunigte sich. Was immer hier gespielt wurde, es war zumindest tödlich.

„Er ist wirklich hinüber oder?", fragte Evan, trat vorsichtig heran und starrte auf den Leichnam. „Ich sehe keine Atmung…"

„Ich auch nicht. Ich glaube, da lässt sich nichts mehr machen", sagte Severus.

Evan stutze kurz, dann schlich sich ein böser Ausdruck in sein Gesicht, der überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte. „Ich habe auch nicht daran gedacht ihm zu helfen." grinste er düster: „Ist mir doch egal ob er tot ist oder nicht."

Severus wusste, das es nicht stimmte. Evan Rosier war längst nicht so kaltherzig wie er in letzter Zeit tat. Severus würde sogar so weit gehen, seinen ehemaligen Schulkollegen als Sensibelchen zu bezeichnen, der unfähig war üble Dinge einfach so wegzustecken. Severus erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie Sirius Black Evan einmal vor versammelter Schülerschaft verarscht hatte, und das war Evan so Nahe gegangen, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht beim Unterricht aufgekreuzt war.

Doch nun Evan mimte die würdelose Version eines idealen Todessers und Severus wünschte sich, dass Evan eines Tages dahinterkommen würde, dass man seinen Charakter nicht einfach ablegen konnte wie zu lang getragene Kleidung.

Severus schritt zu dem Werwolf, kniete sich auf den Boden und fühlte mit zwei Fingern den Puls, doch da gab es nichts mehr zu erfühlen. Schweiß bedeckte den toten Körper und ein penetranter Geruch ging von ihm aus, der Severus sagte, dass der Mann vor seinem Tod zumindest noch aktiv sehr beschäftigt gewesen war … was auch das zerwühlte Bett erklärte.

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass der zweite Part dieses Aktes nicht weit sein konnte, die Frage war nur ob diese Person noch lebte oder nicht.

„Hier ist noch mehr Blut", sagte Evan plötzlich leise und schritt suchend den Boden ab. Severus erhob sich und folgte dem Blick des Anderen: Tatsächlich hatte Evan eine Blutspur entdeckt, die zu einer weiteren Tür führte. Dass dieses Blut dem toten Werwolf gehörte bezweifelte Severus, denn alles deutete bei dem erschlagenen Mann darauf hin, dass er getötet worden war, ehe er auch nur einen Meterweit flüchten konnte.

Dieses Blut hier musste also einer anderen Person gehören…oder dem Täter.

Severus drehte seinen Zauberstab, bis er den sichersten Griff fand und ganz langsam bewegte er sich Richtung Tür, die Holzdielen ächzten unter seinen Schritten; Evan blieb an seiner linken Schulter, wachsam und konzentriert.

Die kleine Tür, der sie sich nun nährten, sah stark beschädigt aus, sie war so verbogen, dass sie sich kaum mehr öffnen ließ, auch wenn Severus noch so sehr dagegen drückte.

Doch mit einem Mal flog die Tür regelrecht aus den Angeln, haute Severus von den Beinen und traf Evan direkt ans Kinn. Severus krachte zu Boden, der Zauberstab drohte ihm im ersten Moment aus der Hand zu rutschen, doch er packte schnell wieder zu. Er hob den Kopf und starrte in das grobe Gesicht eines riesenhaften Mannes, der seinen eigenen Zauberstab durch die Luft sausen ließ und brüllte: _„Avada Ke-!"_ Die Stimme fiel in sich zusammen und für einen Herzschlag war es gänzlich still in dem kleinen Raum, alle drei wechselten einen verwirrten Blick.

Der Riese grunzte schließlich: „Ach, ihr beide seid das nur."

„Huntsville!", blaffte Severus: „Gott, du hättest mich beinahe umgebracht!"

Tatsächlich stand dort der Todesser Zebulon Huntsville in einen ziemlich unbekleideten Zustand. Evan blickte etwas verlegen zur Seite, während er sich das getroffene Kinn abtastete.

Severus kam wieder auf die Beine. „Was ist hier passiert, Huntsville?", fragte er drängend und deutete auf den toten Werwolf. „Wer hat ihn ermordet?"

Zebulon griff beiläufig nach seiner Kleidung, die über einem schiefen Stuhl hing und zog sich an. „Ich und der Werwolf da waren gerade richtig hart im Gange, als jemand ins Haus gestürmt kam, direkt in das Zimmer rein. Es war ein Mann…ein wirklich gewaltiger Mann mit einer wirklich gewaltigen Axt. Der hat ausgeholt, ich konnte mich wegdrehen und da hat der Typ stattdessen den Werwolf getroffen, dem ich's gerade richtig schön gegeben hatte." Er machte eine vielsagende Geste, woraufhin Evans knallrot wurden und auch Severus musste sich leise räuspern.

„Dann hat der Mann es auf mich abgesehen, aber ich bin durch die Tür durch und habe sie unkaputtbar gehext", berichtete Zebulon und deutete auf die inzwischen sehr demolierte Tür, die Severus und Evan gerade an den Kopf bekommen hatten. Zebulon fuhr fort: „Der alte Teufel drischt also mit seiner verdammten Axt auf die Tür ein wie ein Verrückter, dann war da eine Stimme, direkt vor dem Haus. Der Spinner lässt also von mir ab und trottet weg, danach hab ich ihn gehört, wie er in die anderen Häuser gegangen ist, ein paar Werwölfe wird er wohl erwischt haben, so wie die geschrieen haben."

„Und warum versuchst du uns umzubringen?", fragte Evan zerknirscht.

Zebulon stieß Luft durch seine vordere Zahnlücke. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr das seid, ich dachte der Typ ist zurück und da wollte ich ihm eins mit dem Avada Kedavra verpassen."

Zebulon war jetzt wieder angezogen und trat an den Körper des toten Werwolfes heran, mit der Stiefelspitze stieß er ihm gegen die nackte Hüfte. „Tja, so was blödes aber auch", sagte er wenig mitfühlend. „War die beste Nacht seit Wochen, seit mir der kleine Ulysses untergekommen ist, aber dann muss ja ausgerechnet ein verrückter Axtmörder reinstürmen…wasn Pech."

„Du sagtest da war eine Stimme vor dem Haus", griff Severus das eigentliche Thema wieder auf. „Was für eine Stimme?"

Zebulon sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Na, der Komplize war das", antwortete er wie selbstverständlich. „Als der Verrückte mit der Axt ins Haus reinstürmte, hat jemand draußen die Tür mit einem Zauber verriegelt. Mit Colloportus. Dann, nachdem die Arbeit erledigt war, hat dieser Jemand den Spinner wieder zurückgerufen und hat die Tür mit einem Alohomora aufgeschlossen"

„Bist du sicher, dass es sich bei den Zaubern um Colloportus und Alohomora handelte?" fragte Severus schnell.

„Ich bin nicht taub, kleiner Scheißer!", knurrte Zebulon drohend.

Severus schnippte unweigerlich mit dem Finger. „Das grenzt den Kreis der Verdächtigen ein. Erstens gibt es hier kaum Werwölfe, die einen Zauberstab besitzen, zweitens sind Colloportus und Alohomora keine Zaubersprüche, die in Russland Standart sind. Das heißt, der zweite Mann muss wahrscheinlich aus Westeuropa, oder noch wahrscheinlicher aus Großbritannien stammen."

Evan und Zebulon sahen ihn aufmerksam an und auch ihnen schien zu dämmern, was das bedeuten musste. Evan ergriff das Wort. „Soweit ich weiß kommen nur ganz wenige aus Großbritannien."

Severus nickte, hob die Rechte und zählte die Namen an den Fingern ab. „Da hätten wir einmal Fenrir Greyback und seinen älteren Bruder Lykaon. Beide in England geboren, sie besitzen beide einen Zauberstab und können auch damit umgehen. Dann wäre da noch Garm Antipater, zur einen Hälfte Rumäne, zur anderen Hälfte ebenfalls Engländer. Auch er besitzt einen Zauberstab und besuchte Hogwarts zumindest eineinhalb Jahre, bevor er von Fenrir verschleppt worde. Auch er könnte die beiden Zauber anwenden. Lykaons Tochter, Antalja Greyback, hingegen ist Halbrussin. Sie hätte diese einfache Zauber ebenfalls anwenden können, vorausgesetzt sie besitzt überhaupt einen Zauberstab."

„Moment mal!", mischte sich Evan ein. „Talja hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun!"

„Zumindest deutet alles auf die Greybacks hin!", verteidigte Severus seine Theorie. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass sie uns Todesser am liebsten am Spieß braten würden, nachdem wir mehrfach für Ärger gesorgt haben…oder eher nachdem Raymond Doily im Alleingang mehrfach für Ärger gesorgt hat."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn." Zebulon war jetzt ungeduldig. „Die Greybacks würden schließlich nicht ihre eigenen Leute umbringen."

„Muggelwerwölfe schon", warf Severus ein.

Zebulon schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und deutete auf den toten Werwolf am Boden: „Der hier war aber kein Muggelwerwolf. Hat mir lang und breit von erzählt, dass er mal in Durmstrang zur Schule gegangen ist."

Darauf wusste Severus nichts zu erwidern, obwohl er an seiner Idee festhielt. Dass Fenrir Greyback danach gierte, eigenhändig ein Grab für die Todesser zu schaufeln, hatte Severus schon von Beginn an geahnt. Der kriegerische Rudelführer von Vetlevo schien überhaupt nicht davon begeistert, wenn ihm jemand auf der langen Nase herumtanzte und solche Dreistigkeiten wurden, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, stets mit Gewalt unterbunden.

Nein, Fenrir Greyback war in seiner jetzigen Position kein leichter Gegner. Aber würde Fenrir Greyback wirklich so weit gehen, seine eigenen Leute zu opfern, nur um sechs Fremde aus Großbritannien umzubringen?

Das machte nicht wirklich viel Sinn…

„Wir gehen zurück", sagte Zebulon schließlich. „Nicht dass der Spinner währenddessen Ulysses, Liam und Kalliope zerstückelt."

Sie verließen das Haus in aller Vorsicht. Severus hielt der kleinen Truppe den Rücken frei und in der hier herrschenden Dunkelheit spielten ihm seine Augen Streiche. Er spähte hinüber zu den anliegenden Häusern, doch noch immer war es trügerisch still, _grabesstill_ um genau zu sein. Aber der faulige Geruch der Intrige war deutlich wahrnehmbar.

Sie nährten sich wieder dem Zentrum des Dorfes, auf den breiten Pfaden, die sich zwischen den Häusern schlängelten, war Niemand zu sehen. Hier und dort glaubte Severus Werwölfe durch schäbige Gardine spähen zu sehen, aber sobald er sich danach umdrehte, war der Platz am Fenster einsam und verwaist…

Die gesamte Kolonie schien den Atem angehalten zu haben und sie mit hungrigen Blicken zu verfolgen.

Ein Schatten huschte plötzlich um eine Ecke herum und die drei Todesser zielten augenblicklich mit ihren Zauberstäben. Zum Glück war die Nacht hell genug um die Person zu erkennen, die viel zu klein war, um Zebulons Beschreibung von dem Mörder zu gleichen: Es war Ulysses Rathburn.

„Antalja hat es mir erzählt", sagte er und seine Stimme klang atemlos, als hätte er gerade einen Sprint hinter sich. „Ein Werwolf namens Wladimir bringt Leute um?"

Woher hatte Ulysses diese Informationen? Antalja hatte selbst Evan nichts weiter erzählt. Severus Blick fiel auf Ulysses hellen Zauberstab, den er fest in der Rechten hielt…

„Wie viel hat sie dir noch erzählt?", fragte Severus drängend.

Ulysses kam auf ihn zu, packte ihn an den mageren Schultern und schob ihn rückwärts, direkt gegen die Holzfassade einer Hütte. Severus wollte ihn abschütteln, aber Ulysses Gesichtsausdruck war überraschend ernst. Er sah düster zu Severus hoch. „Spürst du das?"

Severus hielt inne und konzentrierte sich. Hier, direkt am Haus, strich die Luft prickelnd über seine Haut und seine Haare richteten sich auf, als stände er am Rande eines starken, elektrischen Feldes.

Er wusste, was es bedeutete musste.

„Ein Zauber, der die Geräusche von außen abblockt", sagte er.

Ulysses nickte und ließ von ihm ab. „Über die Hälfte aller Häuser hier wurde der Zauber gesprochen. Jemand will nicht, dass die übrigen Werwölfe etwas hören, was sie nicht sollen."

Das war die Lösung auf viele rätselhafte Dinge, selbst Evan Rosier begriff es: „Deswegen haben wir die Schreie der Ermordeten gehört und die anderen Werwölfe nicht! Niemand ist ihnen zur Hilfe geeilt, weil niemand davon wusste!"

„Wo sind Kalliope und Liam Evonshare?", erkundigte sich Severus.

Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung…ich dachte, sie sind im Haus und schlafen, aber ich hab nicht nachgesehen"

Zebulon wandte sich ab und grunzte missbilligend wie ein Schwein, das sich über schlechten Fraß ärgerte. „Ich hab genug davon", verkündete er. „Wir verschwinden von hier."

„Wohin?", fragte Severus einstimmig mit Evan und Ulysses.

„Zur Burg Vetlevo. Den ganzen Dreck hier können wir nicht alleine beseitigen, wir brauchen Unterstützung. Der Dunkle Lord hat gesagt, wir können weitere Todesser anfordern wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt, obwohl er uns davor warnte…" Die Angst vor einer Bestrafung war deutlich aus Zebulons tiefer Stimme herauszulesen. Er zielte mit seinen Zauberstab hinauf zum dunklen Nachthimmel und rief donnernd: „_Morsmordre admonita!"_

Pfeilschnell schoss ein roter Blitz aus der Spitze des Stabes und rauschte himmelaufwärts, wo sich der Blitz als Nebel in alle Richtungen ausbreitete und eine wohlbekannte Form annahm: Der Totenschädel, aus dessen hässlichen Knochenkiefer sich eine Schlange wand, beide rubinrot statt grün: Nicht etwa das Zeichen eines gelungenen Auftrages, sondern das Zeichen des sofortigen Rückzuges, das von jedem Todesser verstanden wurde.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Hallihallo! Gute Nachrichten! Ich habe die Vorgeschichte von Kolonie (die FF schimpft sich mit vollem Titel „Ancient Legion I – Umbra Inkognito") endlich fertiggeschrieben! Die FF wird gerade betagelesen und ich sitze derweil an dem dazugehörigen Titelbild. Darauf sind unter anderem Bellatrix, Severus und Evan abgebildet (ihr dürft also gespannt sein. Ich habe den Rohentwurf schon fertig und ich muss echt sagen: Gefällt mir sehr gut!). Wie auch immer: Gebt mir noch zwei oder drei Wochen und ich setze euch das erste Kapitel vor (+ Titelbild selbstverständlich).

**Anemity:** Da musst du die Leser fragen. Keine Ahnung, meine FFs scheinen aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zu Publikumstauglich zu sein. Vielleicht fehlt der Slash und der triefende Kitsch? g (nein, im ernst. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich spreche ich einfach kein breites Publikum an. Aber ich hoffe, das ändert sich irgendwann, denn in den Geschichten stecke ich wirklich mein ganzes Herzblut )

**Seline Snape: **Beide Überfälle zur gleichen Zeit? Nein, sorry. Auf den Auroren-Aufmarsch müssen sich die Leser noch gedulden, den habe ich nämlich – ähm – noch nicht geschrieben. Aber ich habe da echt gute Ideen.

**Miss Voldemort:** Fenrir macht einen ziemlichen Unterschied zwischen Familienmitgliedern und nicht verwandten Werwölfen. Zu Antalja ist er relativ nett, aber Garm z.B. wurde als Kind heftig gequält und litt sehr stark unter Fenrir. Ich persönlich halte Fenrir für ein richtiges Monster.

Schön, dass dir die Antalja/Evan Sache so gut gefällt. Ich würde dir ja sooo gerne erzählen, wie es ausgeht, aber das wäre ein so immenser Spoiler seufz. Ich bin zu ungeduldig

Finde es übrigens sehr lustig, dass du die „russischen" Texte immer im Kopf übersetzt. Eine gute Übung ;)

**Limbus:** Der Fürst hat einen Eigennamen, ja. Sogar mehrere wenn man so will. Man wird sie zu gegebener Zeit erfahren, keine Sorge ;)

Es gibt ein (altes) Titelbild zu Hog61. Habe gerade gemerkt, dass ich den Link auf ff.de gelöscht hatte und habe den Link gerade wieder neu hingesetzt. Einfach einen Blick auf meine Bio werfen. Es wird aber definitiv ein neues und besseres Titelbild geben, sobald ich die FF neu veröffentliche.

Kolonie wäre ungefähr 60 Kapitel lang gewesen, wenn ich sie beendet hätte. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr. In DdK kommen sowohl Imbellis als auch Narzissa vor noch einmal vor. Das dauert nicht mehr lange


	36. Kapitel 36

**36. Garm Antipater/ Severus Snape: ****Alter Teufel**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbringt regelmäßig die Nächte bei ihm. _

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._ _Von Raymond Doily ermordet_

Wladimir: _Ein Werwolf, der auf Grund seiner Brutalität und Unberechenbarkeit aus der Kolonie verstoßen wurde und nun einsam in den Bergen lebt_

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Fenrir Greyback hat entgültig genug von den Todessern und macht sich daran, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen: Da er weiß, dass es zu auffällig wäre, die Todesser loszuwerden, treibt er den wirren Werwolf Wladimir mittels Imperius dazu, in die Kolonie einzudringen. Wladimir soll sowohl die Todesser als auch – der Tarnung wegen – einige ungeliebte Werwölfe töten. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_16. November 1977_

„Wohin sind Snape und Rosier gegangen?", erkundigte sich Fenrir Greyback, mit einem fast schon mahnenden Unterton in der kratzigen Stimme.

Garm, der sich gerade um die Ecke eines Hauses geschlichen hatte und nun, neben Fenrir, im den Schatten mehrerer Bäume verharrte, antwortete leise: „Beide sind zu den Häusern, wo wir Wladimir als erstes hingeschickt haben. Und Ulysses Rathburn hat eben gerade das Gasthaus verlassen."

Fenrir nickte. „Um die drei kümmern wir uns noch. Zebulon Huntsville muss bereits tot sein, er war im Haus von dem Burschen Gavril, dem kleinen Bastard."

Übe Gavrils sexuelle Neigungen wusste fast jeder in Vetlevo Bescheid und kaum jemand hieß so etwas für gut, vor allem nicht Fenrir. Er hatte Gavril eigenhändig vertrieben, so dass diesem nur noch eine kleine, brüchige Hütte am Rande der Kolonie und ein Status als Ausgestoßener geblieben war. Dass Fenrir sein Wissen um Gavrils Ermordung genoss, war deutlich aus seinem herben Gesicht herauszulesen.

Garm wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte: Fenrir ließ, zwecks Tarnung, Werwölfe hinrichten, die er für mehr oder weniger entbehrlich hielt, nur damit der mörderische Feldzug des wirren Wladimirs wie ein bedauerlicher Zufall wirkte, nicht wie ein Mordkomplott gegen die Todesser.

Fenrir stieß Garm unsanft in die Seite und schnarrte: „Geh zum Gasthof und sieh nach, ob Liam Evonshare und Kalliope Milano dort sind. Die beiden fehlen uns noch."

Garm nickte und löste sich aus dem Schatten des Dickichts. So leise, das selbst die feinsten Ohren ihn überhört hätten, schlich er Richtung Zentrum der Kolonie. Der schneidendkalte Wind führte den Geruch frischen Blutes mit sich.

Sollte der Fürst Vetlevos den Plan durchschauen, würde Fenrir dafür den Kopf hinhalten müssen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Der Fürst mochte zwar ein Wolf des Friedens sein, wie er selbst großspurig behauptete, aber er und Fenrir standen auf Kriegsfuß und duldeten sich nur widerwillig. Der Fürst war nur deshalb ein Anführer, weil seine Familie seit Generationen Vetlevos Geschicke lenkte, Fenrir hingegen war der Rudelführer, weil seine Stärke ihn dazu gemacht hatte.

Wie man es drehte und wendete, beide konnten nicht ohne einander, das ewige Spiel zwischen dem Monarchen und dem Kriegsherrn.

Garm erreichte den Gasthof. Natürlich war das Haus alles andere als ein echter Gasthof, aber nachdem es Jahre lang leer gestanden und sich nun die Todesser darin bequem gemacht hatten – und täglich mehrmals mit Essen beliefert wurden – kam es dem schon ziemlich nah.

Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, zum Glück. Garm tat sich schwer mit der Zauberei, die Inhalte seiner – unfreiwillig auf eineinhalb Jahre verkürzten – Schulausbildung, war inzwischen wie weggewischt und ein guter Zauberschüler war ohnehin nie gewesen.

Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit und schob seinen Körper hindurch. In dem Haus herrschte Dunkelheit und der Geruch von Menschen lag in der Luft, zusammen mit dem Geruch des letzten Abendessens: Angeröstete Schweinschnauzen … wie unfair, warum bekamen die Todesser bloß immer den guten Fraß?

Die Dielen unter seinen Füßen knarrten leise, aber nicht laut genug um ihn tatsächlich zu verraten. Schwieriger war es, weil die meisten Todesser die Angewohnheit hatten alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Garm stolperte fast über einen zerbeulten Kessel, gleich danach kam ihm ein Buch in die Quere und drei Schritte später ein umgeworfener Stuhl.

Was für ein Glück das der nervige Trupp aus Großbritannien bald Geschichte sein würde…

Eine Treppe führte hinauf ins Obergeschoss, dort wo sich mehrere kleine Kammern aneinander reihten, von denen Garm wusste, dass die Todesser sie zum Schlafen nutzten.

Seine gute Nase machte sich nun bezahlt, Kalliopes und Liams Geruch lag, neben vielen anderen, in der Luft, er brauchte diesen Fährten nur noch zu folgen.

Liam Evonshares Kammer befand sich Ende des schmalen Flures, Garm lauschte an der Tür, hörte aber nichts. Entweder war der ehemalige Gryffindor kein Schnarcher, oder er war überhaupt nicht anwesend.

Es galt näheres herauszufinden, Garm öffnete leise die Tür zur Kammer. Trotz der Dunkelheit sah er vor sich ein aufgeräumtes Zimmer, nur auf einer kleinen Ablage stapelten sich sowohl Muggel- als auch Zauberbücher über Tiere und magische Wesen.

Gleich daneben stand ein altes Bett, in dem eine Person reglos schlief. Sehr schön, Liam Evonshare würde, wenn alles gutging, heute nicht mehr dazu kommen auszuwachen, die geschärfte Axt Wladimirs wartete schon heißhungrig auf ihn.

Garm zog die Tür wieder leise hinter sich zu und machte sich daran, Kalliopes Kämmerchen aufzuspüren. Als er sie gefunden hatte, warf er auch hier vorsichtshalber einen Blick hinein. Kalliope Milano verstand offensichtlich nicht so viel von Ordnung, – Garm selbst übrigens auch nicht – der Holzfußboden war übersäht mit allen möglichen Phiolen, nach Arten sortierte Heilkräuter und ebenfalls wieder Bücher. Die angehende Dunkle Heilerin nahm ihre Ausbildung offenbar sehr ernst.

Garm tat es fast schon ein wenig leid. Das Mädchen, sie war sicherlich gerade mal zwanzig Jahre alt, war noch am Nettesten zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihm zugehört und mitfühlend auf ihn eingeredet. Gut, von Garms Seite aus war all das nur eine Finte gewesen, damit Kalliope ihre Geheimnisse ausplaudert, aber irgendwie hatte es ihm doch sein schweres Herz erleichtert, schließlich hatte es in seinem Leben kaum jemanden gegeben, der bereit war zuzuhören.

Kalliope schlief tief und fest in ihrem Bett, so wie sie es sich gehörte, sie hatte sich fest in die Decke gewickelt, um gegen die russische Winterkälte gewappnet zu sein.

Nach getaner Arbeit schlich er sich aus dem Haus, wo ihn die bitterkalte Nachtluft begrüßte. Fenrir wartete unweit von ihm, im Schatten einer Schmalen Gasse gut verborgen. Hinter ihm stand der wirre Wladimir, sein buschiges Haar war besprenkelt von Blut, er hielt ein Beil in der Hand, von dessen Klinge ebenfalls Blut rann. Sein starrer Blick, der keinen eigenen Willen besaß, verlor sich irgendwo in der Ferne der Bergwelt.

„Was ist?", raunzte Fenrir wenig geduldig. „Sind Liam und Kalliope im Haus?"

Garm nickte. „Schlafen beide in ihren Kammern."

Fenrir wandte sich zum riesenhaften Wladimir und schnippte einmal leise mit dem Finger, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Wladimir, im Haus gibt es zwei Menschen die du töten musst."

Wladimir murmelte etwas unverständliches, sein Blick war noch immer stumpf. Der _Imperius_ schien ihn vollkommen unterjocht zu haben…hoffentlich zumindest.

Fenrir stieß seine Faust in Wladimirs fetten Rücken um ihn anzutreiben wie ein Stück Vieh. Wladimir setzte sich tatsächlich in Bewegung, die Axt schliff er hinter sich her.

„Komm mit". Fenrir deutete Garm mit einem raschen Kopfnicken die Richtung und sie schlichen sich auf anderem Wege unbemerkt an das Gasthaus heran. Ihre Arbeit mussten sie so unauffällig wie möglich erledigen, nur Wladimir sollte ins Rechte Licht gerückt werden, damit später selbst der Fürst nicht daran zweifeln würde, das allein der wirre Wladimir für diese Morde verantwortlich war und Fenrir Greyback natürlich rein gar nichts damit zu tun hatte.

Sie schlichen sich durch die Hintertür des Hauses, während Wladimir polternd den Vordereingang nutzte. Seine spitzen Zähne ragten schief und krumm aus seinem Mund und er murmelte weiterhin wie einer dieser verrückten alten Trinker vor sich hin, die Garm vor einigen Jahren nahe seiner rumänischen Heimatstadt Constanţa gesehen hatte, nachdem er zeitweise nach Hause zurückgekehrt war.

„Leiser!", mahnte Fenrir zischend den riesigen Werwolf. Wladimir verstummte, nur seine hässlichen kleinen Äuglein flogen suchend umher, als wollte er ein nerviges Insekt aufspüren um es dann in seiner haarigen Pranke zu zerquetschen.

„Wir schalten zuerst den Mann aus", erklärte Fenrir. „Garm, geh so lange zu dem Mädchen, passt auf dass sie nicht wegläuft. Danach suchen wir die anderen Todesser. Bis zum Morgengrauen wird der Scheiß hier erledigt sein und ich kann dem Fürst meine zerrupfteste Eule schicken und ihn über den _traurigen_ Vorfall aufklären." Er lächelte grimmig.

„Ob er dir das glauben wird?", wagte Garm zu kritisieren.

„Sechzehn Tote, davon unsere sechs Freunde aus England. Natürlich wird er mir das glauben, er denkt zwar schlecht über mich, aber nicht _so_ schlecht. Auf die Idee, dass ich zehn Werwölfe für diesen Scheiß hier geopfert haben soll, wird er doch nie im Leben kommen. Obwohl…vielleicht hast du recht. Wir hetzen Wladimir nachher noch auf drei weitere Werwölfe, diese drei mongolischen Bastarde, die hinten am Bach leben. Die nerven mich schon, seitdem die hier angekrochen sind. "

Zu dritt schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf, Garm und Fenrir mit raubtierhafter Leichtfüßigkeit und Wladimir, auf Grund seines bulligen Kampfgewichtes, selbstverständlich brechend laut. Garm zuckte bei jedem einzelnen der gewaltigen Schritte zusammen.

Oben angekommen deutete Garm stumm auf Liams Kammer, Fenrir dirigierte Wladimir in die entsprechende Richtung, während Garm Kalliopes Kämmerchen betrat.

Das Mädchen hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht viel bewegt, ihre Rückenlage hatte sich nur etwas seitlich verlagert und sie hatte die Knie noch näher an den Körper gezogen.

Garm nährte sich dem Bett und setzte sich wartend auf die Kante.

Auf dem kleinen Nachttisch lag Kalliopes Zauberstab, Garm griff danach, um im Ernstfall nicht wieder mit einigen schwarzmagischen Flüchen bearbeitet zu werden, so wie es bei der Auseinandersetzung mit Snape, Rosier und Rathburn in _Bobiks beschauliche Botique _der Fall gewesen war.

Hübsch…er schnüffelte an Kalliopes Zauberstab, das Holz duftete nach Eukalyptus. Da konnte sein alter Kiefernholz-Zauberstab nicht mithalten, der einen stinkenden Kern aus Trollschmalz besaß…na ja, zu Garms _Charakter_ mochte es passen.

In Liams Kammer polterte es lautstark und Wladimirs irres Gebrüll erhob sich, mächtig wie Donner, der gefangen in einem Tal dröhnte. Kalliope schreckte natürlich auf, aber ehe sie zu einem Schrei ansetzen konnte, war Garm schon nach vorne gehechtet, drückte ihren Körper zurück ins Laken und presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Kalliope starrte ihn angstvoll an, ihr Atem flog so schnell, das sie kaum hinterherkam Luft zu holen.

„Nicht schreien", mahnte Garm. „Dieses Herumgekreische tut mir in den Ohren weh, verstanden?"

Kalliope beeilte sich hastig zu nicken und Garm zog seine Hand weg.

„W-was soll das?", stotterte sie panisch. „Was war das für ein Lärm?"

Offenbar begriff sie nicht ganz, dass Garm etwas damit zu tun hatte, erst als sie sich nach ihrem Zauberstab umsah, der natürlich nicht mehr da war, schlich sich der Ausdruck der Erkenntnis in ihre hellen Augen.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Garm. „Wenns nach mir gehen würde, bräuchtest du dich jetzt nicht zu fürchten."

„Du hast mich verraten?!", zischte Kalliope.

„Du bist zu naiv gewesen…ich nutze so etwas nicht gerne aus, aber Fenrir gab mir den Befehl. Du hättest besser aufpassen sollen oder-"

Kalliope hörte nicht weiter zu, sondern spuckte ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Garm wischte das Zeug wortlos weg und fühlte sich ziemlich gequält.

„Wie elendig bist du eigentlich?!", fauchte sie. „Du nutzt dein trauriges Leben auch noch aus, nur um dich bei uns einzuschleimen? Liam Evonshare hatte doch recht…du bist nichts weiter als ein dämlicher Köter, der um Fenrirs Beine herumschleicht. Holst du auch das Stöcken wieder, wenn er's wirft?"

Sie funkelte ihn an wie eine Furie, aber hinter all dieser Wut und Angst lag doch nur Enttäuschung.

„Ich weiß dass ich elendig bin", antwortete er tonlos, während Wladimir in Liams Kammer zu weiterem Gebrüll ansetzte und Fenrir wütend etwas rief.

„Ich bin ein Mistkerl, egal ob als Mensch oder Werwolf. Aber das ist jetzt ziemlich egal, oder? Ich kann weiterleben und du nicht, da nützt dir auch dein gutes Herz nichts."

Sie bäumte sich auf und schrie laut um Hilfe, Garm musste ihr wieder den Mund zuhalten und sie fixieren, damit sie ihn nicht treten.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür zu der Kammer.

„Ich hoffe Wladimirs Axt ist noch scharf genug, Fenrir", sagte Garm ohne hinzusehen, Kalliopes panischer Kampf raubte ihm seine Nerven.

Er hörte Fenrirs Schritte, die sich zielstrebig dem Bett nährten, Garm wollte gerade platz machen, damit Wladimir auch ja seine Axt ansetzen konnte, als er plötzlich die Spitze eines Zauberstabes spürte, der sich in seine Schläfe drückte.

Garms Herz zog sich vor Schreck zusammen und er vergaß zu atmen.

Er sah vorsichtig in die entsprechende Richtung, nur um zu erkennen, dass der Schatten neben ihm Liam Evonshare war, der grimmig auf Garm hinunterstarrte.

„Ich wusste es sowieso", knurrte Liam. „Ich hab dir nicht eine Sekunde über den Weg getraut, Garm Antipater, obwohl du ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler bist. Aber das ist auch dein Problem gewesen: mehr als ein _Schauspieler_ bist du nicht!"

Kalliope war inzwischen ganz still geworden und ihr Blick flog von einem zum anderen, Garm spürte, wie sich ihre hektische Atmung allmählich verlangsamte und zur Ruhe kam.

„Runter von ihr", blaffte Liam.

Garm blieb nichts anderes übrig, er war eindeutig in der schlechteren Position für einen Kampf. Langsam rutschte er von dem Bett und gab somit Kalliope frei, die augenblicklich aufsprang und sich hinter Liams Rücken duckte. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!", forderte sie.

Garm warf ihr das gute Stück aus Eukalyptusholz zu, was anderes hätte er auch kaum tun können, es sei denn, er wollte Liam und Kalliope mit einem schlechtgezauberten _Lumos_ oder _Alohomora_ bekämpfen.

„Was ist mit Fenrir?", fragte Garm an Liam gewand. Solange Fenrir noch am Leben war, war seine kleine Welt zumindest nicht völlig ausgerenkt.

Liam lachte dunkel auf. „Was soll mit ihm sein? Das Gepolter von diesem Riesenwerwolf habe ich schon Minuten vorher gehört, ich habe einen leichten Schlaf, besonders wenn Leute wie ihr nach finsteren Plänen stinkt. Ich hab den Riesenwerwolf nur von seinem _Imperius_ befreit, nichts womit der große Fenrir Greyback nicht fertig werden könnte, oder?"

Das Spiel hatte zumindest auch Liam nicht ganz unbeschadet überstanden. Sein linker Arm blutete stark, als hätte ihn die Schneide der Axt gestreift.

Garm gönnte ihm viel mehr als das.

Ein rötliches Leuchten drang urplötzlich durch die trübe Scheibe des kleinen Fensters, alle drei wandten ihren Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. Garm glaubte eine Art nebeligen Totenschädel am Himmel schweben zu sehen.

Kalliope packte Liams Schulter. „_Morsmordre admonita_! Das Zeichen für Gefahr! Die anderen Todesser wollen sich zurückziehen!"

Liams vernichtender Blick traf erneut Garm. „Die Todesser sind ja richtig aus dem Häuschen - dafür ist Fenrir doch sicher auch verantwortlich oder?"

Garm zuckte trotzig mit den Schultern. „Fenrir wollte euch loswerden, richtig. Ein nerviger Haufen wie ihr hat hier nichts verloren! Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass es hier ziemlich normal zuging, bevor ihr aufgetaucht seid?"

„So normal wie für eine Kolonie stinkender Werwölfe üblich, denke ich", schnarrte Liam und dirigierte Kalliope Richtung Tür. „Ich bin zwar kein Todesser, aber ich denke, wenn ihr Zeichen für Gefahr so hübsch am Himmel steht, ist es auch für mich Zeit zu gehen."

Rückwärts gehend schritten sie aus dem Raum, die Zauberstäbe zielten weiterhin auf Garms Herz. Er schlich ihnen nach, nicht um sie zu überwältigen, sondern um zu sehen, welchen Fluchtweg sie wählen würden.

Von der Treppe aus sah er, wie Liam und Kalliope, die in ihrem mintfarbenen Nachthemd draußen sicher ziemlich frieren dürfte, eilig durch den Hinterausgang verschwanden. Garm wandte sich ab und huschte mit gezogenem Dolch in Liams Kammer, dort wo er den tobenden Wladimir vermutete.

Zum Glück war die Situation unter Kontrolle: Wladimirs riesenhafter Körper hockte ruhig auf dem Bett und starrte wieder träge vor sich hin, die blutige Axt lag neben ihm und tropfte das Laken voll.

Fenrir selbst lehnte gegen Liams kleinen Schreibtisch, das Gesicht blutüberströmt und er atmete keuchend vor Erschöpfung.

Garm huschte zu ihm und wischte das Blut vom herben Gesicht des Rudelführers. Er erkannte, dass Fenrirs ohnehin schon krumme Nase gebrochen war und seine eine Gesichtshälfte war komplett zugeschwollen. Offenbar hatte der wirre Wladimir ihn mit seiner riesigen Pranke getroffen und niedergeschlagen.

„Fenrir, alles okay?", fragte Garm.

Fenrir stöhnte gequält. „Bist du blind?", schnarrte er bösartig. „Hast du Liam und Kalliope entkommen lassen?"

Garm senkte den Blick, Fenrir verstand die Antwort sehr genau. Er verpasste Garm einen wütenden Schlag ins Gesicht, aber Garm überging das, obwohl er genau wusste, dass ihn keine Schuld traf.

„Helf mir hoch", forderte Fenrir ungeduldig. „Liam Evonshares Trick hätte man vorhersehen können. Hat Wladimir von meinem Fluch befreit. Aber zum Glück besitze ich etwas, das gegen Zauber und Flüche helfen wird. Diese verdammten Bastarde entkommen mir nicht! Noch lebe ich und noch lebt Wladimir!"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Um letztendlich nicht wie Kanonenfutter verbraten zu werden, machten sich die vier Todesser – Severus, Evan, Ulysses und Zebulon – auf dem Weg zu dem stattlichen Häuschen, dass sie seit Wochen bewohnten: Kalliope Milano und Liam Evonshare wollten sie auf ihrem Rückzug schließlich nicht im Dorf der Bestien zurücklassen.

Der rötliche Glanz des Morsmordre admonita Zaubers spannte sich noch über den Nachthimmel, aber der Totenschädel löste sich allmählich in nebelige Fetzen auf, die vom Wind umhergetrieben wurden.

Sie erreichten das Gasthaus und stürmten so eilig durch die Vordertür, dass es zu einigem Gedränge und Gestoße kam, bis schließlich alle im Inneren des Hauses standen.

Hier war es weitestgehend unverändert, sogar die Knochen der unbekannten Tiergattung, an denen Severus bis vor kurzem herumgebastelt hatte, lagen noch auf dem Tisch.

Ulysses Rathburn sog plötzlich alarmiert Luft durch die Nase, schnupperte und wurde bereits im nächsten Moment ganz starr, wie ein lahmes Kaninchen im Angesicht eines hungrigen Fuchses.

Severus folgte sofort seinem Blick und dort, zwischen Treppe und Hinterausgang, thronte ein gewaltiger Schatten, in der Dunkelheit gerade noch zu erkennen…um einiges besser zu erkennen war da allerdings die scharfe Axt, die der Schatten fest in den Händen hielt und die im wenigen Licht metallisch funkelte.

Zebulon reagierte als Erster, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Gestallt und bellte: _„Avada Kedavra!"_ Ein grüner Blitz stob hervor und erhellte das Zimmer für einen sekundenbruchteil…was allerdings genau geschah konnte Severus im Nachhinein trotzallem nicht sagen. Der Todesfluch raste auf einen hünenhaften Werwolf zu, der sich brüllend zur Seite warf – oder wurde er doch getroffen? – und einen halben Herzschlag später vor den vier Todessern stand und die Axt auf sie herniedersausen ließ.

Und damit löste sich die ganze Situation in Chaos auf.

Severus wich dem Schlag aus. Sein Verstand wollte nicht recht glauben, in welches Desaster er sich gerade verfangen hatte, und machte Platz für die uralten Instinkte, die nun sein Handeln übernahmen. Severus hörte wie die Axt in die Eingangstür einschlug und zertrümmerte, als wäre sie weich wie in Butter.

Er initiierte ein Lumoszauber und blendete den Angreifer damit für einen Moment, der nun direkt zwei Meter neben ihm stand. Es war einer der gewaltigsten Männer, den Severus je gesehen hatte: Auf zwei dicken Säulenbeinen saß der stinkende, fette Körper des Angreifers, und dort wo andere Menschen normale Haut besaßen, sprossen bei ihm nur borstige Haare, aus denen zwei hässliche Augen hervorlugten, die Severus wild anfixierten.

Das musste Wladimir sein, der Werwolf der Zebulon hatte.

Severus Lumos zog Wladimir an wie Licht eine Motte und er stürmte mit erhobener Axt und wütendem Gebrüll auf Severus zu. Die drei anderen Todesser rappelten sich auf, drängten zurück und wendeten einheitlich einen schwarzmagischen Fluch an, der Wladimir in den bulligen Nacken traf. Doch Wladimir zuckte kaum zusammen, er brüllte nur noch rasender.

Severus wich dem Axtschlag aus und taumelte rückwärts, womit er sich fast selbst ins Aus gesteuert hätte, wenn er nicht sofort die Gunst den kurzen Augenblicks ergriffen hätte, um an den Riesen herumzurennen, hin zu den drei anderen.

Nun befand Wladimir in der einen Ecke des Zimmers und die vier Todesser in der Anderen, zwischen ihnen stand der wackelige Esstisch. Wladimir grunzte, Sabber rann in dicken Fäden aus seinem zähnestarrenden Mund und verfing sich in seinem Bart.

Ulysses wischte seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft und zielte auf den Werwolf. „_Ignipotensius!",_ rief er. Ein mächtiger, schwarzmagischer Feuerzauber entlud sich und rauschte auf Wladimir zu, traf seine Schulter - aber nichts passierte. Außer dass seine Kleidung ein wenig versenkt war und er protestierend jaulte, gab es nicht einmal den Hauch einer Brandverletzung.

Das war nicht normal.

Ulysses verwirrter Blick traf Severus. „Das hätte eigentlich anders aussehen sollen", murmelte er etwas perplex.

In der Tat. Ulysses war kein übler Zauberer, wenn er etwas in Brand steckte, funktionierte das normalerweise auch.

Wladimir war wütend. Er schnaufte wie ein Stier in einer spanischen Arena und nahm Augenmaß für einen Sprint. Die Knochen seiner Hände, mit dem er die schwere, blutbesudelte Axt umfasste, traten trotz der Behaarung deutlich hervor.

Plötzlich betraten zwei weitere Personen in den Raum, Fenrir Greyback und Garm Antipater, und sie beide lächelten den Todessern überheblich entgegen.

„Sieh an, sieh an", schnarrte Fenrir tückisch. „Seid ihr geblieben, um Wladimir kennen zu lernen?"

Fenrir zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Zebulons Brust, Garm lauerte gierig in seinem Schatten, ein Jagdhund, der nur auf den Befehl seines Herrchens zu warten schien.

„Also doch dein Plan, Greyback?", bellte Zebulon.

Fenrir schenkte ihm ein Grinsen. „Allerdings, mein Freund. Was habt ihr denn gedacht? Ihr nervigen Bastarde gehört hinterm Haus verscharrt, genau dort wo euer Freund Erebus Nott bereits liegt." Sein Blick wanderte zu Wladimir, der vor Anspannung seine eigene Lippe blutig kaute und die Todesser mit wirrem Blick musterte.

„Du darfst die vier klein hacken, Wladimir. Schön klein, dann können die Kinder damit die Vögel füttern gehen."

Mit einem lautstarken Gebrüll löste sich Wladimir aus seiner Erstarrung. Nur zwei seiner mächtigen Schritte genügten, da war er schon bei den Todessern und stieß erneut seine Axt auf sie herab.

Die Todesser stoben auseinander, behinderten sich dabei aber aus Versehen gegenseitig. Severus hörte einen Schmerzenslaut, aber die Hektik und das wenige Licht sorgten dafür, dass er den Überblick verlor, dennoch wagte er sich umzudrehen.

Zebulon Huntsvilles Oberschenkel blutete stark und der Todesser stützte sich schwer gegen eine Wand; Wladimir war keinen Schritt von ihm entfernt, in seinen wirren Augen lag pure Mordlust.

Evan Rosier tauchte neben Severus auf und schneller als Severus es je bei ihm für möglich gehalten hatte, zielte Evan präzise auf den Kopf Wladimirs und bellte die erste Silbe des Todesfluches - und er hätte sicherlich getroffen - wenn sich Garm Antipater nicht urplötzlich auf Evan gestürzt hätte, ihn zu Boden riss und wie in Rage auf ihn einschlug.

Ulysses schritt ein und keine Sekunde später hatten sich Evan, Garm und er in einem wilden Kampf verstrickt.

Severus hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern, denn leider musste er die Pflicht wahrnehmen seinen ungeliebten Todesserkollegen Zebulon Huntsville zu retten, der inzwischen einer weiteren Attacke Wladimirs ausgewichen war -

- als plötzlich ein drahtiger Schatten in das Haus huschte, den Kämpfenden geschickt auswich und direkt auf Fenrir zuhielt: Es war Antalja Greyback.

Und Severus wurde Zeuge, wie Antalja ihren eigenen Onkel hinterrücks mit einem schmalen Schüreisen niederschlug, Fenrir heulte getroffen auf und stürzte auf die Knie.

Mit schmerzverzogenen Gesicht sah er sich nach dem Angreifer um und seine eitergelben Augen weiteten sich, als er sie erkannte. _„Antalja!?"_ rief er perplex.

Aber sie ignorierte ihn und eilte an ihm vorbei. Fenrir versuchte sie an den schmalen Fersen zu packen, doch sie entwischte ihm. Dürr und flink wie sie war, huschte sie so unbeschadet durch den Raum als wäre sie bloß ein körperloser Schatten. Wladimirs bedrohliche Größe schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, mit einem gezückten Messer ging sie unerschrocken auf ihn los, wie ein Wolf auf einen gewichtigen Elchbullen.

Wladimir brüllte auf, als sie die Klinge beidhändig in seinen Wanst rammte, er holte mit seiner Pranke aus, traf aber nur Luft.

Garm hatte sich aus dem Knäuel der Kämpfenden befreit und starrte die Werwölfin ähnlich perplex an wie Fenrir, der sich noch immer den schmerzenden Kopf hielt. _„Talja? Was tust du denn?!",_ fauchte Garm auf Russisch.

Das Mädchen starrte wütend zu ihm hinab. _„Was tut ihr? Ihr seid doch verrückt, alle beide!"_

Severus Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf Wladimir gelenkt, der sich Antaljas Klinge mit einem Ruck aus seinem Fleisch zog und vor Schmerzen wimmerte.

Severus richtete den Zauberstab warnte sie: _„Wladimir wird durch einen Bann geschützt, der-"_

„_Antalja, halt deine Schnauze!",_ fuhr Fenrir seine Nichte drohend an.

„_- der fast jedem Zauber die Kraft raubt. Sieh doch!"_ Sie deutete mit ihrem spitzen Finger auf eine Art Kette, die um Wladimirs Stiernacken hing. Sie bestand aus mehreren, sehr kleinen Schädeln und war so fragil und unscheinbar, wie der Werwolf riesig und bedrohlich war.

„_Was ist das?",_ fragte Severus, der aus diesem Hinweis nicht schlau wurde.

Aber bevor Antalja antworten konnte, kam Ulysses wieder schwerfällig auf die Beine, er blutete aus einer tiefen Kratzspur an der Stirn. „Ich weiß was das ist!" sagte er völlig überdreht. „Knochenhexerei! Das ist uralte Magie, Severus! Mit dem Kram von heute hat das nichts mehr zu tun, das ist was völlig anderes!"

Zum ersten Mal seit langem musste Severus zugeben, dass er in diesem Fall tatsächlich ahnungslos war. Von Knochenhexerei hatte er nie etwas gehört. „Knochenhexerei?" echote er, während Wladimirs kranker Blick durch den Raum wanderte, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Opfer. „Wie können wir das umgehen?"

„Die Kette muss ihm irgendwie abgenommen oder zerstört werden. Wenn wir den Scheiß hier überleben, kann ich dir meinetwegen alles über Knochenhexerei erzählen was ich weiß." Ulysses sprach es jedoch so kläglich aus, als betrachtete er sich selbst und alle anderen schon als Todgeweihte.

Garm rappelte sich nun auch wieder auf und mit seinen rostroten Augen fixierte er Antalja. _„Du dummes Ding! Du hast uns verraten!", _bellte er auf Russisch.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf: _„Ich will nicht dass die Todesser sterben! Du und Fenrir, ihr bringt euch doch nur selbst in Gefahr!"_

Garm fletschte mit den Zähnen und spannte seinen Körper wie zum Sprung an, und genau das tat er auch: Er brauchte keinen halben Herzschlag, da hatte er schon Antalja am Hals gepackt, schüttelte und würgte sie.

Wieder bewies Evan, dass er doch so etwas Kampfgefühl besaß: Er trat zu, direkt in die Kniekehle des Werwolfes. Garm stürzte getroffen zu Boden, Antalja riss sich frei und verpasste ihm einen gutplatzierten Schlag mit dem Schürharken. Nicht stark genug um ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen, aber es reichte aus, um Garm vorerst auszuschalten.

Dafür sprang jedoch Fenrir Greyback im Gegenzug auf. „Wladimir, bring es zu Ende, bring die Todesser um!", brüllte er so wütend, wie Severus es noch nie erlebt hatte. Zebulon nutzte seine Nähe zu Fenrir, um ihn den Fuß unters Kinn zu treten. Fenrirs Geheul erstarb und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden.

Wladimir umfasste wieder seine Axt und war schon im nächsten Moment um den Tisch herumgerannt, stürmte direkt auf Ulysses zu, dem aber seine bescheidene Körpergröße half auszuweichen.

Nun war Wladimir ungebremst. Gut, davor hatte er sich auch bereits wie ein wildes Tier benommen, aber nun war er wie die personifizierte Tollwut. Seine gewaltigen Beine schienen keine Erschöpfung mehr zu kennen und in seinem Blick lag nichts anderes mehr, als der Wille seine Axt in die Leiber der Todesser zu rammen.

Antaljas Kampfgeist war ebenso ungebrochen. Sie stürmte direkt auf Wladimir zu, schnell und flink wie immer, aber ihr Vorhaben war zu gewagt … sie griff nach der Schädelkette die er trug und riss sie von seinen Hals, im gleichen Moment als er ausholte und sie mit der Axt traf…

Für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick schien die Welt einzufrieren und dann, sehr langsam, spulte sie wieder die ersten Ereignisse ab: Severus sah, wie sich Evans blaue Augen vor Schreck weiteten, als die kleine Antalja ächzend zu Boden ging, und auch Fenrir schien für einen Moment seine Schmerzen vergessen zu haben und beobachtete voller Unglauben wie das Blut aus dem Körper seiner Nichte strömte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Zebulon Huntsville am wenigsten Mitgefühl von allen kannte und weil ihm der Tod einer Sechzehnjährigen nicht mehr bedeutete als den Tod eines Regenwurms, denn er war der Einzige, der die Situation sofort als gewinnbringend einstufte: Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn zielgenau auf Wladimirs hässlichen Kopf und rief: _„Avada Kedravra!"_

Ein grüner Blitz tauchte den Raum für einen Moment in ein unwirkliches Licht. Wladimir zuckte zusammen und seine Beine gaben unter seinem Gewicht nach. In seinen Augen hatte sich der glanzlose Schleier des Todes gelegt, noch bevor sein lebloser Körper ganz auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war.

Und danach war es still in dem Haus. Severus Großmutter hätte im Obergeschoss ein Ei pellen können und jeder hätte es laut und deutlich gehört.

Evan löste sich als erster aus seiner Erstarrung und sank auf die Knie, direkt vor Antalja. Das Werwolfsmädchen lag auf dem Rücken und Blut strömte aus einer Wunde, die ihre Körperseite aufgerissen hatte. Sie lebte noch, zumindest bewegten sich ihre Augen und stellten sich auf Evans Gesicht scharf, sie bewegte ihre Lippen aber brachte keinen Ton hervor.

All die Wochen der eisigen Selbstbeherrschung hatten nichts an dem wahren Evan Rosier ändern können. Er tat genau das, was Severus seit jeher von ihm erwartet hatte und von ihm kannte: Er brach in bittere Tränen aus.

Evan streifte seine Robe von den Schultern und drückte den Stoff gegen Antaljas Wunde: „Scheiße…", schluchzte er brüchig. „Warum hört das denn nicht auf zu bluten?"

Severus stieß ihn zur Seite, legte die Wunde frei, tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und sprach den ersten Heilzauber, danach einen zweiten. Die Wunde schloss sich Stück für Stück, nach der vierten Anwendung entschied er, dass er fürs erste genug getan hatte. Die Todesser mussten dringend aus Vetlevo zu verschwinden, da musste auch Antaljas kritischer Zustand warten.

Ulysses hob die Knochenkette auf, die Antalja dem riesigen Wladimir vom Hals gerissen hatte und ließ sie in die Tasche gleiten. Während Evan die kleine Antalja mit seiner Robe umwickelte und hochhob, gab sich Severus eine halbe Minute Zeit, um im Haus noch kurz nach Liam und Kalliope zu suchen, aber von keinem der beiden gab es eine Spur. Sie schienen das Haus bereits verlassen zu haben oder – und das war natürlich im Bereich des Möglichen – man hatte sie getötet und ihre sterblichen Überreste aus dem Weg geschafft.

Fenrir Greyback war inzwischen nicht mehr ansprechbar, wie Severus feststellte. Er war in sich zusammengesackt, denn der zweifache Schlag gegen seinen hässlichen Schädel durfte auch für ihn zu viel gewesen sein.

Garm Antipaters Zustand war ähnlich, er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und blutete aus einer Kopfwunde, obwohl seine Augen bereits wieder halbgeöffnet waren und ebenso ziellos wie trüb umherirrten.

Wladimirs toter Körper lag wie ein Berg inmitten des Raumes. Erst jetzt hatte Severus genug Zeit um den Gestank wahrzunehmen, den Wladimir verbreitete, den Gestank nach Schweiß und Wildheit.

Die Todesser waren gerade im Begriff das Haus zu verlassen, als Antalja, die von Evan getragen wurde, die Augen aufschlug. Sie lächelte Evan flüchtig an, dann suchte sie zielstrebig Severus Blick. _„Nicht rausgehen",_ flüsterte sie schwach auf Russisch. _„Draußen sind die anderen Werwölfe…die werden euch nicht so einfach gehen lassen."_

„_Wohin sollen wir sonst?"_

„_Keller."_ Antalja rang um die Kraft weiterzusprechen. _„Da sind Gänge unter Vetlevo…sie führen in den Berg, fast bis zur Burg…im Keller ist ein Geheimweg, in dem hohlen Weinfass."_

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**anemity:** Tjaaa, wie hat Ulysses Antalja zum Reden gebracht? Ich denke, er wird es auf eine weniger nette Art und Weise versucht haben, als Sev und Evan. Severus fällt ja auf, dass Ulysses einen Zauberstab in der Hand hält, demnach könnte er unter Umständen den einen oder anderen Zauber verwendet haben…

**Seline Snape:** Du findest Wladimir lustig? lach

**Elize7:** Es wundert mich, dass ihr alle verwundert seid, wie Ulysses an die Informationen gekommen ist. Er ist ein Todesser, er wird einfach Druckmittel benutzt haben


	37. Kapitel 37

**37. Evan Rosier/ Ulysses Rathburn: Zwölf Verbündete**

**Personen:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbringt regelmäßig die Nächte bei ihm. _

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._ _Von Raymond Doily ermordet_

Wladimir: _Ein Werwolf, der auf Grund seiner Brutalität und Unberechenbarkeit aus der Kolonie verstoßen wurde und nun einsam in den Bergen lebt. Von Zebulon im Kampf getötet. _

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung: **Ein weiteres Mal gingen Fenrirs mörderische Pläne nicht in der Form auf, wie er es sich vielleicht erhofft hatte. Sein Attentäter, der wirre Wladimir, wird trotz magischer Knochenkette von den Todessern überwältigt und getötet. Auch dank Antalja Greyback, die die Todesser tatkräftig unterstützte und dabei schwer verletzt wurde. Der einzige Erfolg für Fenrir ist allerhöchstens sie Tatsache, dass er die Gruppe Todesser voneinander trennen konnte: Liam und Kalliope mussten in eine andere Richtung fliehen als Severus, Evan, Ulysses und Zebulon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_16. November 1977 _

Noch nie war Evan an einen Punkt im Leben gelangt, an dem er sich so leer und ausgehüllt gefühlt hatte, so fern ab von allem.

Ein staubfarbener Morgen graute als er sich übermüdet den Pfad zur Burg Vetlevo hinaufschleppte, aber selbst diese Müdigkeit nahm er nur irgendwo versteckt am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr.

In seinen Armen trug er Antalja Greyback, die die letzten Stunden über im Dämmerzustand dahingeschwebt war, und nur manchmal leise vor Schmerzen wimmerte.

An die Flucht aus Vetlevo konnte sich Evan kaum mehr erinnern. Er wusste nur noch, wie sie den Geheimgang im Weinkeller benutzten, so wie Antalja es ihnen empfohlen hatte. Danach waren sie eine glitschige Höhle entlanggewandert, durch den sich auch ein unterirdischer Gebirgsfluss geschlängelt hatte. Immer bergauf und weiter bergauf, Evans Glieder hatten gebrannt wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben und Antaljas Gewicht lastete schwer auf ihm. Jetzt hatten seine Muskeln ruhegegeben und führten die Bewegung stoisch aus, ohne sich darüber zu beschweren, genau wie Evan selbst einfach stoisch weiterging, einen Schritt nach dem nächsten.

Auch die drei anderen Todesser hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und wann immer Evan sie musterte, schien sich die Müdigkeit tiefer in ihre Gesichtszüge gefressen zu haben.

Evan fühlte sich miserabel und am Rande von diesem Gefühl lauerte bereits eine tiefe Depression. Antalja Greyback hatte heute ihr Leben für die Todesser riskiert und es dabei fast verloren, alles nur weil sie ihn so sehr liebte … und Evan? Er konnte das Gefühl nicht erwidern, egal was er versuchte. Was für ein Bastard war aus ihm geworden? Er hatte Antalja nur ausgenutzt, hatte die Nächte mit ihr verbracht, nicht weil er sie liebte, sondern weil er der Meinung gewesen war, es gehörte nun mal zum Todesserdasein dazu.

Die meisten anderen Todesser taten so etwas auch dauernd, und in seinem Wunsch, ihnen nachzueifern, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, in was er sich da eigentlich verstrickte.

Nacheifern - genau das hatte er versucht und war daran gescheitert!

Heute war er vor allen anderen in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil Antalja schwer verletzt worden war. Antalja, die ihm eigentlich nicht mehr bedeuten sollte, als irgendeine dreckige Prostituierte – zumindest nach Meinung von Zebulon, Ulysses und sicherlich auch den meisten anderen Todessern.

Letzten Endes kam Evan also zu dem Schluss, dass er einfach nicht mit einem Herz aus Eis geboren war. Er liebte Antalja Greyback nicht, aber er hätte auch nicht zusehen können, wie sie starb; eigentlich wollte er überhaupt niemanden sterben sehen den er kannte - nein, nicht mal Severus Snape.

Er war einfach nicht zum Todesser geboren worden.

Aber der Eintritt in die ach-so-noblen Ränge der Todesserschaft war schon seit seiner Geburt eine besiegelte Sache gewesen, dank Evans Eltern.

War das fair?

Nein…aber das interessierte ja niemanden.

Sie erreichten die Burg nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, Evan hatte das Gefühl sein halbes Leben lang diesen Berg hinaufgestiegen zu sein.

Die Tore waren nicht verschlossen, sie traten ein und versiegelten das Tor hinter sich mit mehreren Zaubern. Endlich fühlte Evan sich ein bisschen sicherer, so paranoid und schreckhaft wie in den letzten Stunden war er selten gewesen. Immer hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Fenrir Greyback noch mehr Werwölfe ausgeschickt hatte, um die Todesser entgültig niederzujagen und dass Wladimir und seine blutige Axt nur den harmlosen Auftakt darstellten.

Nun befanden sie sich auf einem weitläufigen Innenhof; links von ihnen, an die schroffe Felsplanke geschmiegt, thronte ein Turm; rechts lag das Hauptgebäude mit einem weiteren Turm und eine kleine Bergkapelle lag mittig des Ganzen.

Schnee türmte sich überall, auf den Dächern wie auf dem Boden. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte hier irgendjemand in den letzten Tagen seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Sie gingen an der Kapelle vorbei, hin zum Hauptgebäude, das über zwei Ecken lief und ebenfalls noch eine leere Pferdestallung und ein recht spartanisches Haus beherbergte, das nach nicht viel mehr als einer kargen Waschküche aussah.

Das eigentliche Gebäude aber war im guten Zustand und durchaus behaglich. Evan erkannte einen großen Prachtsaal hinter den bleigefassten Fenstern.

Wieder stellte sich ihnen keine einzige verschlossene Tür in den Weg, oder ein einziger Bann, als sie die leeren Korridore entlang schritten. Die Burg schien vollkommen ausgestorben und das Einzige, was irgendwie noch lebendig wirkte, waren die alten Portraits an den Wänden.

Als sie die Tür zur Rüstkammer passieren wollten, blieben sie dennoch unweigerlich stehen. Hier, in dem staubigen Zwielicht, standen mehrere Dutzend Rüstungen, ordentlich aneinandergereiht, Schilder, Schwerter und Bögen inklusive. Aber das war nicht das aufsehenerregende: Nicht nur normale Ritterrüstungen füllten den länglichen Raum, sondern auch solche, die nur einem verwandelten Werwolf zu passen schienen.

„Man merkt dass die Fürstenfamilie nur aus Werwölfen besteht", sagte Ulysses: „Ob sie wohl damit in den Krieg gezogen sind?"

Evan war das reichlich egal, er wandte sich als erstes ab und ging weiter. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Sie erreichten eine Treppe und Severus deutete die Stufen hinauf. „Ich denke da oben sind die einzelnen Schlafgemächer. Du solltest Antalja Greyback hochbringen, Rosier."

Das musste Evan sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Er schleppte sich die Treppe hinauf, das Holz unter ihm knarrte laut und hallte in den leeren Gängen wieder.

Severus hatte Recht. Oben angekommen reihte sich Tür an Tür und im hinteren Teil des Korridors befanden sich ordentliche Zimmer mit viel zu kleinen Betten…die konnten nur Menschen gepasst haben, die vor fünfhundert Jahren gelebt hatten.

Evan legte die noch immer bewusstlose Antalja in eines der Betten. Als seine Arme endlich von ihrem Gewicht erlöst waren, spürte er wie zittrig seine Muskeln waren und wie sehr sie eigentlich schmerzten. Er konnte Antalja kaum mehr zudecken, so schwach waren seine Glieder.

Er hatte keine Ahnung von Heilkunst und Kalliope Milano war während ihrer Flucht verschütt gegangen. Evan hoffte, dass Severus die Sache übernehmen würde, er selbst hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Ein paar Zimmer weiter gab es eine Kammer, die an ein uraltes Badezimmer grenzte. Eine geschwungene Kupferwanne stand schmucklos mitten im Raum und auf dem kalten Boden.

Evan war kein Mensch der sich nicht um seine Körperpflege sorgte und der Stress hatte ihm sicher nicht gerade gut getan. Tatsächlich: Ein welliger Spiegel hing schief an der Wand, Evan wagte einen Blick hinein und musste feststellen, dass er gerade alles andere als Ansehnlich war. Seine sonst blonden Haare waren so fettig, das sie sich gehörig verdunkelt hatten, seine Haut war fahl und tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen geröteten Augen.

Daran sollte er besser etwas ändern.

Er ließ Badewasser ein, das zum Glück sehr warm war und überraschend schaumig. Roch es nicht auch ein wenig nach herbsüßen Waldbeeren?

Evan zog sich langsam aus, sein Körper war übersäht von Blessuren und war bläulich gefroren. Seine Mutter Crescentia würde einen Schreikrampf kriegen wenn sie ihn so sehen würde und mit einem Besen aus dem Haus jagen. Sie hasste Schmutz.

Er ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten, seine Wunden ziepten unter der plötzlichen Hitze. Trotzdem…so war es schon viel besser.

Evan seufzte erleichtert, schloss die Augen und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden schon weggedöst.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Währenddessen streiften Ulysses, Severus und Zebulon durch die einsame Burg, ohne auch nur auf irgendeine andere Person zu treffen.

„Vielleicht ist der tolle Fürst ja im Urlaub", mutmaßte Ulysses gelangweilt.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", entgegnete Severus.

Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ulysses Sinne registrierten eine Art von schattenhafter Präsenz, fast so, als spürte er die Blicke unzähliger Augenpaare auf sich. Dieser Eindruck hätte er fast als Humbug oder Spuk abtun können. Aber eben nur _fast_. Denn Ulysses war sich sicher, sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben beobachteter, bespitzelter und belauschter gefühlt zu haben…

„Ich will ja nicht paranoid klingen oder so, aber irgendwie, na ja, ich könnte schwören geradewegs mit Blicken durchbohrt zu werden. Genau jetzt, in diesem Moment", murmelte er.

Severus sah ihn milde überrascht an. „Du etwa auch?", fragte er knapp.

Zebulon Huntsville blieb daraufhin so plötzlich stehen, das die beiden anderen Todesser in seinen Rücken liefen. Er kratzte sich über den hässlichen Dreitagebart. „Könntet ihr damit aufhören?", grunzte er missmutig. „In der Scheißburg ist niemand! Lauft doch nach Hause zu euren Mamis, wenn ihr Angst habt!" Doch dabei klang der riesige Zebulon selbst nicht gerade mutig.

„Meine Mami ist tot", knurrte Ulysses kalt. „Lebendig verbrannt."

Zebulon zuckte mit den massigen Schultern. „Scheiß drauf."

Also setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Planlos wurden die einzelnen Geschosse, Korridore und Zimmer durchkämmt, hier und da fand sich einmal etwas recht Spektakuläres – zum Beispiel ein ausgestopftes Einhorn oder ein einzelner Drachenflügel, der an einer Zimmerwand befestigt war – aber von einem anderen Lebewesen gab es nicht die geringste Spur…von den hungrigen Ratten und Spinnen einmal abgesehen.

„Ihr beide ward doch schon mal hier", sagte Zebulon kurzangebunden: „Wo zum Henker habt ihr denn den Fürsten getroffen?"

„In der kleinen Kapelle", antwortete Severus.

Zebulon machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stieg die nächstbeste Treppe abwärts: „Ihr sucht hier weiter." befahl er: „Und beeilt euch ein bisschen. Ich statte der Scheißkapelle nen Besuch ab."

Ulysses schnaubte gelassen und zog eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus seiner Robe, die er zum Glück nicht in Vetlevo zurücklassen musste, so wie vieles andere.

Er zündete sich die Zigarette mit dem Zauberstab an und nahm einen ausgehungerten Zug.

„Ich dachte du wärst ein Reinblut", sagte Severus, während sie weitergingen. „Wie kommt es das du rauchst?"

„Lange Geschichte. In der Schule gabs so einen verrückten Hufflepuff, der Enkel von Bertie Botts dem beschissenen Erfinder dieser verdammten Geschmacksbohnen. Zumindest hat der Typ versucht es seinem tollen Großvater gleichzutun und hat irgendwann Zigaretten in allen Geschmacksrichtungen erfunden. Ich wollte mein Taschengeld aufbessern und hab mich als Tester gemeldet…diese scheiß Dinger waren so genial, ich bin nie mehr davon losgekommen."

Er zeigte Severus die Zigarettenschachtel, auf der in Schönschrift stand: _Plumbeus Botts Zigaretten in jeder Geschmacksrichtung_

Und gleich darunter:

_Jetzt neu: Bananensplit mit Dill und Gurkensalat mit Chili-Rührei_

Severus verzog den Mund, als wusste er nicht recht, ob er nun schmunzeln oder sich ekeln sollte.

Ulysses musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Ich weiß, das klingt widerlich, aber ich steh total drauf. Der gute Plumbeus war ein Genie wenn es darum ging, aus irgendwelchen Dingen etwas Genießbares zu mixen. Bei dem würde sogar Trollmist auf Toast lecker schmecken, glaub mir."

Nachdem sie, natürlich erfolglos, weitere Räume durchsucht hatten und nun ins Dachgeschoss stiegen, sah man Severus an, dass ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen war. „Was hat es mit der Knochenhexerei auf sich, Rathburn? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas davon gehört zu haben, obwohl es so wirksam ist. Wir konnten Wladmir mit keinem Zauber oder Fluch schaden, solange er diese Kette trug."

Das hatte Ulysses bei all dem Stress fast schon wieder vergessen. Er zog die Kette aus der Tasche, die er zum Glück geistesgegenwärtig eingesteckt hatte, bevor sie aus Vetlevo geflohen waren, und betrachtete sie: An einem dünnen Band, das verdächtig nach einer Tiersehne aussah, hingen mehrere kleine und verschiedene Schädel aufgereiht, wobei ihre Anordnung fast schon sklavisch genau war.

Severus dunkle Augen glitzerten aufmerksam, als Ulysses ihm die Kette in die Hand drückte.

„Ich hatte mal, eher unfreiwillig, mit Knochenhexerei zu tun", begann er zu erklären. „Knochenhexerei ist sehr alt, vielleicht eine der ältesten Magieformen überhaupt. Knochenhexerei ist sehr ursprünglich würde ich sagen. Aber heutzutage kennt es kaum jemand mehr und wenn jemand es kennt, dann wird er wahrscheinlich kaum daran glauben. Pass auf…", er deutete auf die Schädel, die an der Kette hingen. „Jeder dieser Köpfe ist magisch und symbolisiert etwas. Da sind kleine Symbole auf jede Stirn geritzt, siehst du sie?"

Severus hielt die Kette in besseres Licht und sah genau hin, dann nickte er bestätigend. „Ja, fast wie Runen."

„Sie sind Runen tatsächlich recht ähnlich. Knochenhexerei funktioniert in etwa so: Man nimmt einen bestimmten Schädel und ritzt ein bestimmtes Symbol ein, um eine Kraft zu entfesseln. Je nachdem, was du damit vorhast, brauchst du ein paar unterschiedliche, oder gleiche Schädel, das kommt darauf an. Der Rest ist fast wie Runenlegen, du bringst die Schädel in eine bestimmte Anordnung. Ich kann das nicht gut erklären, ich weiß da nicht so viel im Detail drüber. Zumindest weiß ich, dass zum Beispiel der Schädel eines nicht verwandelten Werwolfs vor hungrigen Schattenwesen schützt und der eines Greifen Glück bringt. Wenn du also einen Poltergeist hast, der in deinem Klo herumspukt, dann nimmst du meinetwegen fünf Schädel die sich dafür eignen, ritzt die richtigen Symbole ein und legst sie in dein Klo und schwupp ist das Poltergeist-Problem gelöst. Alles Verstanden?"

Natürlich nickte Severus, alles andere hätte Ulysses auch gewundert, schließlich hatte er es hier mit einem brillanten Verstand zu tun.

„Die Schädel an dieser Kette schützten Wladimir also vor unseren Flüchen", ergänzte Severus. „Wissen Werwölfe allgemein um diese Methode oder war das nur ein Ausnahmefall?"

Ulysses schnippte die aufgerauchte Zigarette zu Boden und trat sie mit der Stiefelspitze aus: „Ich hab gehört, Werwölfe benutzen so etwas zumindest öfters als heutige Magier. Zauberwesen allgemein kennen sich da sehr viel besser mit aus. Aber so im Einzelfall…keine Ahnung. Dass dieser verrückte Wladimir da alleine draufgekommen ist, glaub ich nicht. Ich schätze mal, das war unser Lieblingswolf Fenrir, der stinkende Bastard."

Auch das Dachgeschoss hatten sie schneller durchsucht als ihnen lieb war, jetzt blieb ihnen nur noch eine Wendeltreppe, die sich steil nach oben, in einen steinernen Turm schraubte.

Die Stufen waren glatt, schmal und durch häufigen Gebrauch abgenutzt, die beiden Todesser mussten sich anstrengen um nicht auszurutschen.

Die Treppe endete in einen runden Raum, mit staubbedecktem Holzfußboden. Gerade mal vier kleine Fenster tauchten den Ort in fahles Morgenlicht.

Ulysses seufzte schwer. „Hier ist auch überhaupt nichts", sagte er düster. „Dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass wir nicht alleine in dieser Burg sind. Inzwischen hätten wir doch aber jemanden finden müssen?"

Er wollte sich wieder abwenden und nach unten gehen, aber Severus blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Ulysses drehte sich verwundert nach dem Jüngeren um. „Was ist los?"

Severus Blick schwappte sehr langsam zu ihm, er schien nicht geschockt, ganz im Gegenteil: Er wirkte ungemein erleichtert.

„Dieser Raum ist nicht von dem Anti-Apparations Bannkreis betroffen!", sagte Severus.

Ulysses stutzte, doch tatsächlich: wo die Luft sonst noch erdrückend gewesen war, war sie hier klar und leicht, so wie es normal war, wenn kein Bannkreis über einer Gegend lag.

„Du hast recht…", murmelte Ulysses. „In dem Turm hier kann man Apparieren…ein Apparationsplatz?"

„Scheint so. Eigentlich hätten wir uns denken können, dass die Werwölfe so etwas besitzen. Die gesamte Gegend um die Kolonie herum ist durch einen Bannkreis gesichert, aber selbst die Werwölfe brauchen einen Ort, wo sie im Notfall verschwinden können. Obwohl ich glaube, dass dieser Turm nur von dem Fürsten genutzt wird, was vielleicht erklärt warum er nie anwesend zu sein scheint und die Burg so verlassen aussieht. Offenbar ist er nicht den ganzen Tag über hier."

Was Ulysses auch gut verstehen konnte. Eine große, einsame Burg, inmitten einer kargen Berglandschaft…wer würde hier gerne alleine wohnen wollen?

Nach einer ganzen Weile kam Zebulon Huntsville die Treppe des Turmes hochgepoltert, einmal hörte man ihn laut fluchen, nachdem er einige Stufen abwärts gestolpert war.

„Na, Zebulon? Was gefunden?", fragte Ulysses, der es sich an einem der Fenster bequem gemacht hatte und gemütlich eine weitere Zigarette rauchte.

„Nichts", knurrte Zebulon. „Gar nichts. Die scheiß Kapelle war leer."

Severus blickte auf. „Waren die Vögel noch da?", fragte er.

Zebulon stutze. „Was? Nee, da gabs nur ein paar Vogelkäfige, aber keine Vögel."

Ulysses und Severus sahen sich etwas verwundert an. Bei ihrem letzten „Besuch" war die Kapelle noch von Dutzenden Vögeln bewohnt wurden; konnte es sein, dass diese genauso häufig ausflogen wie der Fürst selbst?

„Was hockt ihr eigentlich hier herum?", fragte Zebulon schließlich garstig. „Ihr solltet das Gebäude durchsuchen, vergessen?"

„Haben wir doch", verteidigte sich Ulysses. „Wir haben alles durchsucht und das hier gefunden." Er machte eine weitgreifende Geste, mit dem er den Raum einfasste: „Ein Apparationsplatz."

Das schien Zebulon zu beeindrucken und ein Ausdruck neuer Hoffnung – und gleichzeitig tiefer Furcht – schlich sich in sein grobes Gesicht. „Wir können zurück nach Großbritannien." sagte er.

„Falsch", entgegnete Severus ernst. „Wir können nicht zurück. Der Dunkle Lord will uns nichts eher sehen, bevor die Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen ist."

Zebulon fletschte die schiefen Zähne: „Ich hab mit keiner Silbe gesagt, dass wir die Mission aufgeben! Ganz im Gegenteil: Der Dunkle Lord sagte, dass wir Unterstützung durch weitere Todesser anfordern können, falls es zu Problemen kommt."

„Ja…", seufzte Severus theatralisch: „Aber er sagte auch, dass es besser für uns wäre, es nicht zu tun."

„Aber wir stecken in Problemen! Erebus Nott ist tot, Raymond Doily abgehauen, Liam Evonshare und Kalliope Milano sind verschwunden. Vier Ausfälle und vier verbleibende Todesser, das ist eine Scheißbilanz. Abgesehen davon, dass Fenrir Greyback und seine Leute versucht haben uns umzubringen - mehrmals!", sagte Ulysses.

Die allgemeine Laune verdüsterte sich etwas. Zebulon sah unschlüssig von einem um anderen, musterte dann wieder den Raum, das Gebälk…und schien alles dafür zu geben, irgendwie Zeit schinden zu wollen.

Ulysses wusste warum: Zebulon war, auf Todesserseite, der Anführer der Mission, er hatte sich dafür zu verantworten.

„Beeil dich lieber und appariere zum Dunklen Lord", riet Severus halbherzig: „Du machst es sonst nur noch schlimmer."

„Ich hab keine Angst, verdammter Mistkerl!", schnarrte Zebulon wenig überzeugend, trat dann aber doch in die Mitte des Turmzimmers, holte tief Luft und disapparierte mit einem lauten _Plopp._

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Zebulon Huntsville kehrte nach knapp einer Stunde wieder zurück und sah noch müder und zerschlagener aus als vorher. Die Qualität seines aufrechten Ganges war auch stark gesunken, das Erste was er tat, war sich an der Wand abzustützen um nicht hinzufallen.

Die Frage ob die Unterredung mit Voldemort gut verlaufen war, konnte Ulysses sich also getrost sparen.

„Bei Salazar…", stöhnte Zebulon und schwankte gefährlich zu einem der Fenster, riss es auf und übergab sich heftig.

Ulysses Magen rumorte automatisch mit und Severus verzog etwas angeekelt die Mundwinkel.

Nach einer Minute kam Zebulons Kopf wieder zum Vorschein, er war blass wie der Albino Bobik an den sonnenärmsten Wintertagen.

„Du hast da was im Gesicht", sagte Severus.

Zebulon wischte sich die Reste seiner letzten, schon gut verdauten Mahlzeit mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Also, was ist passiert, abgesehen davon das du den _Cruciatus_ zu spüren bekommen hast?", erkundigte sich Severus sachlich.

„Ahh…", Zebulon hielt sich den kahlgeschorenen Kopf und presste kurz die Augen zusammen. „Naja…am Anfang liefs ein bisschen Scheiße, würde ich sagen."

Das kam nicht gerade überraschend.

„Am Ende war der Dunkle Lord ein wenig bessergestimmt. Er sagte er schickt neue Todesser, ein paar sehr gute, aus dem Inneren Zirkel. Er selbst kommt auch. Er will den Fürst aufspüren und nannte uns einen unfähigen Haufen gesammelter Idiotie…oh, dich hat er übrigens dabei ausgeklammert, Snape."

Severus, der trotzdem etwas blasser um die lange Hakennase geworden war, wirkte sehr erleichtert. „Wie…freundlich", murmelte er.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Hey Evan!"

Evan Rosier schreckte aus dem Tiefschlaf, als jemand plötzlich an der Tür Sturm klopfte. Sein Badewasser schwappte zu allen Seiten über.

„Wir stehen noch schlechter da als ohnehin schon, wenn wir dem Dunklen Lord erklären müssen, dass einer seiner treuen Todesser in der Badewanne ertrunken ist, Evan!", rief die Stimme hinter der Tür belustigt.

Ulysses.

Evan wollte ihm antworten, aber gerade als er den Mund aufmachte, schwappte ihm eine Welle Wasser ins Gesicht. Er rappelte sich auf, keuchte und würgte.

„Evan?", Ulysses öffnete die Tür und lugte hinein.

Evan, der sich inzwischen schon zu Tränen gehustet hatte, war ziemlich dankbar dass das Wasser noch immer schaumig genug war, damit er nicht als völlig nackt durchging. Naja, eigentlich wollte er sich in der Hinsicht nicht albern benehmen, aber er und Ulysses teilten sich leider einige sehr intime Minuten, die Evan am liebsten nachträglich aus seinem Leben streichen würde: In einem Anflug von Ich-mach-den-anderen-Todessern-alles-nach hatte Evan den hilflosen Ulysses vergewaltigt; etwas, an das sich Ulysses zum Glück nicht mehr erinnerte – oder er vertuschte es gut – und für das Evan sich ziemlich schämte.

Denn, egal ob er es wahrhaben wollte oder nicht, Evan war nun mal kein Mensch der solche Dinge leichtfertig anderen antun konnte; eine Tatsache, der er heute entgültig auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Ulysses sah ihn ratlos an. „Erstickst du jetzt?"

Evans Hals war schon ganz rau vom Husten, aber endlich war er das Wasser losgeworden, das sich in seiner Lunge verschanzt hatte. „Nein…geht schon", keuchte er und sah zu Ulysses. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Wir kriegen gleich hohen Besuch", sagte Ulysses und lächelte rätselhaft. „Wäre doch schade, wenn du das in der Wanne verschläfst." Mit diesen Worten verließ er wieder das Badezimmer und ließ Evan allein, dem bewusst wurde, dass das Wasser ohnehin schon ungemütlich kühl geworden war und ihn zum Frösteln brachte.

Naja, so lief er wenigstens nicht Gefahr wieder einzuschlafen. Er sah sich um und fand ein Stück Kernseife, die auf dem Kupferrand der Badewanne lag. Auch sie roch gut nach wilden Beeren und herben Kräutern, genau so wie diese Gegend gerochen hatte, als sie im Herbst eingetroffen waren und der Winter noch nicht alles Leben abgetötet hatte.

Zeit das Körperpflegeprogramm abzuschließen. Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich unter Wasser gleiten.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Nach dem überlangen Bad sah Evan noch einmal zu Antalja Greyback. Sie war zumindest ansprechbar und bat um Wasser, Evan stellte ihr einen Krug davon neben ihr Bett, nachdem er ihren Durst gelöscht und ihre fiebrige und verschwitze Stirn mit einem Lappen befeuchtet hatte.

Danach beeilte er sich nach unten in den großen Saal zu gelangen, den er bereits von außen gesehen hatte. Als er ihn erreichte musste er feststellen, dass der Saal so mittelalterlich wirkte, als hätte er die letzten fünfhundert Jahre stillschweigend überdauert.

An der einen Wand sah er unzählige etwa faustgroße Wappen hängen. Ulysses Rathburn, der die Wand bis eben noch gemustert hatte, winkte Evan zu sich. „Hey, weißt du was das hier ist?", fragte er.

Evan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wappen von reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Ich glaube sogar, von allen Zauberfamilien auf der Welt, so viele wie das sind." Er deutete auf ein Wappen mit erdbraunem Grund: zwei Waschbären waren darauf abgebildet, die ein Hufeisen und zwei überkreuzte Weizenähren in den geschickten Pfoten hielten. „Das hier ist das Familienwappen der Rathburns", sagte Ulysses. „Na ja…nicht gerade edel ich weiß, ich stamme halt aus einer Arbeiterfamilie. Da ist übrigens deins."

Einen Meter weiter war die Wand tatsächlich mit dem Rosierwappen geschmückt wurden: Die goldene Rose auf königsblauem Untergrund; und gleich schräg daneben entdecke Evan mehr durch Zufall das Wappen der Huntsvilles: Es war blutrot und abgebildet waren zwei scharfen Äxten, etwas, dass Evan als durchaus passend empfand.

Evan konnte froh sein, keine Minute später gekommen zu sein: Ein Eisiger Luftzug zerrte kurz an ihm und die breite Tür zu dem Saal flog erneut auf:

Lord Voldemort stürmte herein, nicht so gelassen wie sonst, diesmal unterstrich Wut das Spektakel. Ihm folgten zwölf weitere Gestallten, die, teilweise ziemlich eingeschüchtert, ihrem Herrn hinterher trabten.

Evan, Ulysses, Severus und Zebulon beeilten sich ihr konsequentes Nichtstun durch etwas angemessenes zu ersetzen: Schnell gingen sie auf die Knie, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon kamen Lord Voldemort und die zwölf anderen zum stehen und bauten sich gefährlich vor ihnen auf.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Eigentlich wollte ich meine neue FF, Umbra Inkognito, ja bereits veröffentlicht haben, aber irgendwie komme ich mit dem dazugehörigen Titelbild kaum voran. Ich hatte ja ursprünglich vor, beides gleichzeitig zu veröffentlichen aber nun spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, mit der FF doch schon eher loszulegen. Mal schauen. In ein paar Tagen sind wir alle schlauer ;)

**Seline Snape: **Oh, ich schätze es gibt sehr viele Dinge, die Severus nicht weiß. Knochenhexerei ist einfach nicht sein Fachgebiet schätze ich

**Anemity:** Für die Knochenhexerei habe ich mir tatsächlich den Schamanismus zum Vorbild genommen und es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn es solche „Knochensymboliken" einst tatsächlich irgendwo gegeben hat.

Bezüglich des kleinen Skeletts, das Severus gefunden hat: Ähm. Ich bin sicher, ich hatte da mal eine Idee gehabt, aber ich habe so lange nicht mehr an Kolonie gearbeitet, dass ich die Auflösung glatt vergessen habe lach

**Miss Voldemort:** Okay, jetzt hast du dich in Sachen Reviewlänge tatsächlich selbst übertroffen. Vielen Dank :)

Mit Zebulon Huntsvilles Ekelfaktor könnte man echt ganze Bücher füllen, ich weiß. Er ist ein wirklich furchtbarer, sadistischer Mensch aber leider gibt es solche Typen auch in Wirklichkeit (apropos, vielleicht freut es dich zu hören, dass er in „Umbra Inkognito" auch wieder eine Rolle spielen wird. Es wird also wieder böse und abscheulich werden )

Bella ist in „Umbra Inkognito" tatsächlich der weibliche Hauptcharakter. Ich denke, ich habe sie ganz gut hinbekommen, meine Testleser zumindest bestätigen das. Sie wird ziemlich kratzbürstig und „stutenbissig" sein, ich hoffe, du wirst dich oft genug amüsieren (obwohl es keine allzu humorvolle FF sein wird, es wird eher düster).

Kalliope, Kalliope… ja, das Mädel kann einem schon leid tun, gerade weil sie so unschuldig und niedlich wirkt. Aber man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen ;)


	38. Kapitel 38

**38. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Tischlein deck dich**

**Todesser:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

Wassily (Silly) Wilkes: _Ein Kumpel von Evan_

**Personen: **

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Reginald Doily: _Vater von Raymond. Ein öliger Geschäftsmann mit guten Kontakten in die Unterwelt_

Imbellis Doily: _Die junge Frau von Reginald. Ulysses Kindheitsliebe._

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbringt regelmäßig die Nächte bei ihm. _

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._ _Von Raymond Doily ermordet_

Wladimir: _Ein Werwolf, der auf Grund seiner Brutalität und Unberechenbarkeit aus der Kolonie verstoßen wurde und nun einsam in den Bergen lebt. Von Zebulon im Kampf getötet. _

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung: **Ein weiteres Mal gingen Fenrirs mörderische Pläne nicht in der Form auf, wie er es sich vielleicht erhofft hatte. Sein Attentäter, der wirre Wladimir, wird trotz magischer Knochenkette von den Todessern überwältigt und getötet. Auch dank Antalja Greyback, die die Todesser tatkräftig unterstützte und dabei schwer verletzt wurde. Der einzige Erfolg für Fenrir ist allerhöchstens sie Tatsache, dass er die Gruppe Todesser voneinander trennen konnte: Liam und Kalliope mussten in eine andere Richtung fliehen als Severus, Evan, Ulysses und Zebulon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wichtig: **Also, es ist tatsächlich so weit. Ich habe gerade eben das erste Kapitel von _**„Ancient Legion – Umbra Inkognito"**_ veröffentlicht! Das bedeutet also neuen Lesestoff, schließlich neigt sich mein Kolonie-Kapitelvorrat gerade dem Ende entgegen

_16. November 1977_

„Wie ist es eigentlich möglich, dass von acht Personen, die ich als würdig empfand eine mittelschwere Mission mit Erfolg auszuführen, nur noch vier übriggeblieben sind?" Voldemorts kalte Stimme war schneidend wie Eis und voller Unbarmherzigkeit.

Er hatte schneller die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an Evans Stirn gedrückt, als dieser überhaupt gucken konnte. Evan zuckte heftig zusammen, doch kein Folterfluch löste sich aus dem magischen Werkzeug.

„Nicht zu vergessen, dass diese vier besagten Todesser auch noch überflüssigerweise von einer Horde dreckiger Werwölfe aus dem Dorf gejagt wurde. Mit was waren sie noch gleich bewaffnet gewesen, Zebulon? Mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln?"

Zebulon Huntsville, der neben Evan kniete, schluckte laut. „Mit einer Axt, mein Lord."

Voldemort lachte freudlos auf. „_Einer_ Axt?", spottete er und richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf Zebulon. „Ihr vier seid also vor einer einzigen Axt davongerannt wie ängstliche Muggel? Wie erbärmlich…"

„Mein Lord", meldete sich plötzlich Severus, noch immer tapfer trotz Voldemorts Wut. „Die Axt war weniger das Problem, die Werwölfe wandten Knochenhexerei an um-"

„Was?", zischte der Dunkle Lord und Severus Stimme erstarb augenblicklich.

Eine Weile war es totenstill in dem Saal, Evan hörte sogar den zaghaften Wind, wie er um die Ecken des Gebäudes strich und verhalten, fast schon schüchtern an den Fenstern rüttelte.

„Ihr könnt euch erheben." Voldemorts Stimme war plötzlich nicht mehr annährend so finster, täuschte Evan sich oder klang er tatsächlich nachdenklich?

Die vier Todesser beeilten sich auf die Füße zu kommen, starrten aber immer noch ein wenig bedröppelt zu Boden, wie Kinder, die beim Spielen aus Versehen ein Glas eingeworfen hatten.

Voldemort musterte sie noch einmal kurz, dann schritt er an ihnen vorbei und strafte sie mit Nichtbeachtung…mit dieser Strafe konnte Evan aber mehr als gut Leben.

Während er beschämt zu Boden starrte, lösten sich mehrere Personen aus dem Kreis der zwölf anderen und kamen auf Evan zu. Und ehe er sich's versah, hatte eine der Gestalten ihn schon so plötzlich in die Arme geschlossen, dass er beinahe nach hinten gestolpert wäre.

Er hob den Blick und starrte direkt in zwei verwandschaftlich-blaue Augen und ein zartes, blasses Gesicht: Narzissa Malfoy.

„Evan!" Sie drückte ihn freundschaftlich an sich und strahlte. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht haben? Ich weiß, du durftest keine Eulen schicken, aber – oh, du riechst gut. Waldbeeren?"

Ehe Evan antworten konnte tauchte schon ein dunkler Schatten an Narzissas Schulter auf und drängelte sich vorbei. Ein Schwall langer, dunkler Haare schummelte sich unter einer Todesserkutte und Knochenmaske hervor, die das Zeichen eines Mitglieds des Inneren Zirkels waren. Lebhafte Augen funkelten hinter den Schlitzen der Maske und die Person kam Evan so nah, das sie fast mit der Stirn zusammenstießen. „Was du da riechst, Zissy, ist der Geruch von Evans angeborener Feigheit", sagte eine hohlklingende Stimme. „Und ganz nebenbei…Waldbeere du hast recht. Wie kommt das denn Evan? Ist an dir etwa ein kleines Mädchen verloren gegangen?"

Die Person zog sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Maske vom Gesicht und Bellatrix Lestranges Antlitz grinste ihm düster entgegen. „Ich werde dir zum nächsten Geburtstag ein paar Püppchen schenken, mein Kleiner."

„Was tut ihr hier?". fragte Evan noch immer etwas perplex, sein Blick wanderte zu Bella: „Okay, ich kann verstehen dass du da bist. Aber was macht Zissy…?"

Narzissas schöngeschwungener Mund verzog sich zu einem Schmollen; Bellatrix lachte und deutete auf eine weitere Person im Kreis der Neuankömmlinge: Lucius Malfoy, der gerade seine Zeit damit verbrachte, den staubigen Saal so pikiert zu betrachten, als stände er vor einem riesigen Haufen Drachenmist.

„Der Schaumschläger da will meiner kleinen Schwester ein Kind in den Schoß pflanzen-"

„Bella!", blaffte Narzissa empört.

„- und deswegen ist Zissy mitgekommen, traurig was? Dabei gehört sie einfach nicht hier her, guck sie dir doch an." Bellas Fingerzeig wanderte zu Narzissas fragilen Körper: „Sie ist viel zu zart dafür, sie wird sich hier böse verkühlen." Die älteste Blackschwester seufzte theatralisch.

Irgendwie vertrug Evans Herz die Neuigkeit überhaupt nicht, denn es zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und krümmte sich vor Qual.

„Bella, ich werde dir nie wieder irgendwelche Geheimnisse anvertrauen!", sagte Zissy beleidigt. „Du musst immer gleich alles herumerzählen."

Bella überging die Anschuldigung mit einem gemächlichen Schulterzucken und tat so, als fände sie das Deckenmuster ungemein interessant.

„Zissy, du bist nur hier weil du und Lucius…?" Evans Stimme brach kläglich ab. Narzissa klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und strich ihm fast schon mütterlich das Haar hinters Ohr. „Nun…Lucius will einen Erben und da diese Mission sich einige Zeit hinziehen kann… irgendwann muss man halt damit anfangen." Sie lächelte entschuldigend.

Evan fühlte sich schlecht und Neid packte ihn wie ein Löwe den Nacken einer gestürzten Beute. „Verstehe…"

In Wirklichkeit wollte er es weder verstehen noch akzeptieren. Die Vorstellung, dass Narzissa nur mitgekommen war, um Nacht für Nacht ihre zarten Beine für Lucius Malfoy zu spreizen, damit er möglichst schnell zu einem Erben kam, war grauenhaft. Auf einmal fühlte Evan sich sehr naiv und sehr machtlos.

„Ach ja, das ist alles ganz dramatisch", murrte Bellatrix gelangweilt. „Willst du wissen was sonst noch passiert ist, Evan? Deine Eltern haben Aurorenbesuch bekommen."

„_Was?!" _

Bella nickte ernst. „Genau so ist es. Die haben das Haus durchsucht und deinen Vater ausgequetscht. Dann haben sie nach dir gefragt und wollten wissen wo du steckst, Landolt hat gesagt du wärst in den französischen Alpen unterwegs, zusammen mit ein paar Freunden. Sie wollen deinen Vater trotzdem verhören, aber keine Sorge! Lucius meinte, dass es nur eine normale Verhandlung sein wird, nichts wirklich Ernstes. Sie haben keine echten Beweise gegen deinen Vater."

Trotzdem, Evans letztes bisschen Glück und Zuversicht zersplitterte auf steinernen Boden.

Narzissa sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Pass dennoch besser auf, Evan", riet sie. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass dir etwas passiert." Sie griff mit ihren weißbehandschuhten Fingern in die Tasche ihres gut gefütterten Mantels und zog einen Brief hervor, den sie Evan übergab.

Das Wappen der Rosiers prangte auf dem königsblauen Wachssiegel.

„Als feststand, dass ich mit Lucius nach Russland gehe, habe ich deiner Mutter einen Besuch abgestattet. Sie hat mir den Brief für dich mitgegeben, ich denke, da steht alles Wichtige drin."

Evan wollte den Brief sogleich öffnen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass die Blicke vieler Anwesenden auf ihn gerichtet waren. Wahrscheinlich wussten die meisten darüber Bescheid und warteten nun auf Evans Reaktion.

In einem Anflug von Scheu im Angesicht einer schlechten Vorahnung, stopfte er den verschlossenen Brief in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Nachher, wenn er alleine war, würde er sich damit konfrontieren, aber er wollte hier nicht das Risiko eingehen, vor all den anderen Emotionen zu zeigen.

„Aber wir haben eine gute Nachricht für dich Evan", wechselte Bella gekonnt das Thema. „Dein Sandkastenfreund Wassily Wilkes ist mit nach Russland gekommen. Die dazugehörige schlechte Nachricht ist, dass Sillys Niveau leider immer noch nicht den Sandkasten verlassen hat - aber wir arbeiten noch dran."

Sie trat zur Seite und winkte gebieterisch jemanden aus der Gruppe zu sich her, der auch augenblicklich auf sie zu stolperte, die Kutte rutschte ihm vom Kopf und enthüllte Sillys eifriges Bauerngrinsen.

Wassily Wilkes glich einem lumpigen Jungen vom Lande, ein Aussehen, das man ihn nicht austreiben konnte, egal in welche Kleidung oder Schuhe man ihn steckte. Sein dunkelblondes Haar war so übertrieben üppig, das es einer lächerlich schlechten Perücke glich; er hatte Überbiss und sommersprossige Haut. Wenn man ihn so sah, wäre wohl niemand auf die Idee gekommen, es könnte sich um einen Todesser handeln, oder gar der Enkel des deutschen Schwarzmagiers Grindelwalds sein. Und wahrscheinlich hätte selbst der argwöhnischste Auror diese Tatsachen nicht für wahr befunden, auch wenn Silly die Beweiße förmlich auf dessen Schreibtisch geknallt hätte.

Übrigens, für seinen Spitznamen „Silly" waren die Rumtreiber verantwortlich gewesen, ein Name der so gut passte, dass die Slytherins – die Wassilys Ehre zuerst noch mit Gewalt verteidigt hatten – diesen Spitznamen schon sehr bald übernommen hatten (zusammen mit einigen Lehrern, die es sicher leid gewesen waren, ständig „T"s für Sillys Arbeiten zu vergeben).

Silly Wilkes schlug Evan freundschaftlich seine großen Hände auf die Schultern und grinste: „Hey Kumpel! Dass du dich einfach so nach Russland verdrückst, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen. War sicher richtig langweilig hier in der Pampa, oder?"

„Wir waren unter Werwölfen, Silly", entgegnete Evan trocken. „Das war teilweise recht abenteuerlich."

„Was du nicht sagst. Oh, wer ist das denn?" Wassily hatte Severus entdeckt, der ihn trotzig aus zwei Metern Entfernung anstarrte. „Der kleine Schniefelus! Ich sollte mich mal im St. Mungos untersuchen lassen, irgendwas stimmt mit meinen Augen nicht, wenn ich deine Nase einfach so übersehen hab, Schniefelus."

Severus schwarze Augen glommen vor Wut und sein Kiefer verspannte sich. Silly grinste spöttisch und auch Evan musste lächeln – aber Narzissa beendete das Ganze, indem sie Silly einen sachten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste und ihn mahnend anfunkelte. „Schluss damit, Wassily! Du bist selber nicht gerade ansehnlich, du solltest dir lieber ein Beispiel an Severus Verstand nehmen, statt über ihn herzuziehen wie ein Schulkind."

Silly starrte betreten zu Boden und Bella nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um noch eins drauf zu setzten: „Man, man, Wilkes. Dein Opa Grindelwald dreht sich in seinem Grabe sicherlich schon dumm und dämlich wegen dir, glaub mir."

Die Zeit der mehr oder weniger netten Plauderei endete, sobald Lord Voldemorts sich ihnen nährte. Augenblicklich verstummte das allgemeine Gemurmel und sechzehn Augenpaare richteten sich alleine auf seine hagere Gestallt.

„Mitkommen", befahl Voldemort mit eisiger Stimme.

Sie alle folgten seinem schnellen Gang, verließen den Saal und wanderten den Südflügel entlang, bis sie einen gemütlichen Speisesaal erreichten. In einem üppigen Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und auf einer langen Tafel türmte sich Essen aus aller Herrenländer.

„Sehr Hübsch", lobte Lucius Malfoy, der hinter Voldemort stand und in den Raum spähte. „Und eine vortreffliche Auswahl an edlen Tropfen, die Ihr uns da anbietet, mein Lord."

Voldemort stieß ein genervtes Zischen aus. „Das ist nicht mein Werk, Lucius."

Lucius helle Augen wurden groß. „Nein…natürlich nicht, mein-"

„Genug!", würgte der Dunkle Lord ihn ab und schritt bis zur Mitte des Raumes, von wo er alles sehr genau und argwöhnisch überblickte, dann wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu Evan, Severus, Ulysses und Zebulon. „Offenbar hattet ihr während eurer dramatischen Flucht noch genug Zeit, euch über das heutige Festessen den Kopf zu zerbrechen."

Die vier angesprochenen Todesser wechselten einen verwirrten Blick, Zebulon räusperte sich verlegen. „Mein Lord, das ist ein Missverständnis. Als wir diesen Raum hier durchsucht haben, stand hier nicht mal ein einziger Teller."

Die rötlichen Augen Voldemorts verengten sich ein Stück weit: „Dann haben wir es anscheinend mit einem aufmerksamen, wenn auch nicht anwesenden Gastgeber zu tun."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Fürst der Werwölfe hatte tatsächlich ein gutes Händchen – oder Pfötchen – bei der Auswahl von Speis und Trank, wenn er sich auch, nach wie vor, nicht zeigte und es vorzog den unsichtbaren Geist zu mimen, der durch die Gänge seiner Burg spukte und Tischlein deck dich spielte.

Evan war die ganze Sache momentan ziemlich egal, denn endlich bekam er wieder etwas aufgetischt, was nicht nach ranzigem Schweinefett schmeckte.

Nachdem Zebulon Huntsville, als kleine Strafe, Testesser spielen durfte und auch nach einer Stunde keine Vergiftungserscheinungen zeigte, hatte Lord Voldemort den übrigen unwirsch befohlen, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Evan griff nach dem dritten Hähnchenflügel des Abends, die so saftig und gekonnt gewürzt waren, dass seine Mutter für dieses Rezept sicherlich dreihundert Galleonen geboten hätte. Ab und zu pickte er sich milderes Fleisch heraus und schob es an den Rand seines Tellers, um es später Antalja Greyback geben zu können, die sicherlich ganz ausgehungert war. Das arme Mädchen, das ihre Familie verraten hatte, um Evan und die Todesser zu retten … er spürte nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sich sein schlechtes Gewissen tobend anbahnte.

Bellatrix Lestrange nahm sich währenddessen die Zeit, um ein wenig „gegen seine ständige Unwissenheit vorzubeugen", wie sie es nannte: Sie stellte ihm die übrigen Leute, die mit ihnen an der Tafel saßen, vor, und, typisch Bella, sie ließ dabei kein noch so brisantes Detail aus.

„Fangen wir einfach an, Evan, um dich nicht zu überanstrengen", sagte sie, während sie sich etwas Palmwein nachschenkte. „Wie du siehst, mein Ehemann Rodolphus ist mitgekommen, man hat ja auch nie seine Ruhe. Sag Hallo zu meinem Cousin, Phus."

„Hallo Evan", murmelte Rodolphus, während er versuchte, sich möglichst viel roten Kaviar in die Wangen zu stopfen. Bellatrix sah ihn mitleidig an und schüttelte dann theatralisch den Kopf. „Rabastan ist übrigens, zum Glück, gerade als Totalausfall´ eingestuft wurden. Er hat sich was eingefangen."

Detailverliebt schilderte Bella die Krankheitssymptome ihres Schwagers, wobei Evans Magen rebellierte und er das Besteck zur Seite legen musste.

„- und deswegen ist es besser, niemals zu versuchen Körperbehaarung mit unverdünnten Bubotubler-Eiter zu entfernen, besonders wenn man – wie Rabastan – das ganze noch mit Drachenfett vermengt. Merk dir das, Evan", beendete Bellatrix ihre Erzählung schließlich.

„Er wird doch überleben, oder?", harkte Evan unsicher nach.

Ein ziemlich genervter Ausdruck trat auf Bellas schönes Gesicht und etwas missmutig stocherte sie mit der Silbergabel in ihrem Essen. „Ja…Unkraut vergeht nicht." Sie wischte sich das Haar über die Schulter und fuhr mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe fort. „Das da sind die Carrow Geschwister", erklärte sie und deutete auf drei pummelige Todesser, die dicht gedrängt beieinander hockten wie eine Geierfamilie. „Alecto, Amycus und Amphion. Iren und Glücksspieler. Am besten gibst du dich nicht mit ihnen ab, wenn du nicht gerade vorhast, dein ganzes Geld zu verspielen und in einem ihrer zweifelhaften Etablissements der Hurerei nachzugehen zu müssen. Das solltest du dir auch unbedingt merken, Evan."

Er nickte hastig.

„Neben den Carrows sitzt Valentina Johnson." Bellas schlanker Finger deutete nun auf eine Frau mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren, die mit sehr verlorenem Blick auf ihren Teller starrte. „Eine der wenigen Hufflepuffs unter den Todessern, ob du es glaubst oder nicht…Schwarze Schafe gibt's nun mal überall. Sie arbeitet in einem Zauberstabladen, _Holz, Kraut und Schliff_, der Laden liegt in-"

„In Plymouth, ich weiß", sagte Evan. „Ich bin da mal dran vorbei gegangen, ich glaube, ich hab sie da auch arbeiten gesehen."

„So? Wie auch immer, die gute Valentina arbeitet für uns als Zauberstabsherstellerin. Bis vor kurzem hat sie sich die Aufgabe mit Elicius Norcross geteilt, du weißt doch noch wer das war?"

Evan nickte: „Rodolphus älterer Cousin und der Bruder von der toten Verräterin Erinys Norcross."

„Richtig. Seit Elicius in Askaban einsitzt, übernimmt Valentina die Aufgabe alleine. Ich hab gehört, sie und Elicius hatten was am Laufen, wir sollten sie besser ein wenig im Auge behalten, schließlich ist es gut möglich das Elicius, wie seine Schwester Erinys, ein Verräter ist…vielleicht hat es auch auf Valentina abgefärbt, wer weiß?"

Evan war viel zu müde um sich Bellatrix ständigen Mutmaßungen und Verschwörungstheorien anzuschließen, er kaschierte ein Gähnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Bella fuhr fort. „Das da sind Reginald Doily und seine Frau Imbellis, die kennst du ja schon. Ich denke der Dunkle Lord wird beide noch genauer befragen wollen, schließlich ist Reginalds Sohn Raymond nicht ohne Grund aus der Kolonie geflohen und untergetaucht."

Tatsächlich schien sich der alte Reginald Doily nicht gerade wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er saß steif auf seinem Platz und zog sich ständig am Kragen herum, als drohte er zu ersticken und ebenso oft flog sein angstvoller Blick hinüber zum Kopfende der Tafel, wo Lord Voldemort mit überheblicher Gelassenheit saß und kühl sein Gefolge überblickte.

Imbellis Doily stellte das komplette Gegenstück zu ihrem eingeschüchterten Mann da: Sie saß aufrecht und stolz am Tisch und ein frostiges Grinsen lag auf ihrem hübschen, wenn auch sehr distanzierten Gesicht…Evan fragte sich, was es zu Grinsen gab, kam dem aber sehr schnell auf die Schliche: Ulysses saß neben ihr, seine Haut war ziemlich gerötet und verschwitzt, während er versuchte, sich auf seinen gefüllten Teller zu konzentrieren. Er litt natürlich nicht unter einer Fieberattacke, der Grund für sein verschwitztes Äußeres war damit zu erklären, dass Imbellis Unterarm eindeutig unter seiner Seite des Tisches lag und sich verdächtigerweise rhythmisch auf- und abbewegte.

Evan wurde schlagartig ziemlich unwohl zumute, aber Bellatrix war natürlich nichts entgangen und lächelte höhnisch. „Hey Ulysses, brauchst du vielleicht irgendetwas? Einen Trank gegen Fiebrigkeit zum Beispiel, oder vielleicht einen Abschwelltrank?", zischte sie ihm leise zu.

Ulysses sah sie etwas ertappt an. Inzwischen umklammerte er mit beiden Händen so fest das Besteck, das seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, ließ aber beides klirrend fallen, als Imbellis das Tempo ihrer Bewegungen schlagartig anzog; er biss auf seinen Finger und tarnte sein Stöhnen als verlegenes Räuspern.

„Reizend", lächelte Bella schadenfroh und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die letzte Person der Tafel, die Evan nur flüchtig kannte: Hagius Zevediah.

Der uralte, munter dreinblickende Mann saß am ganz am Ende der Tafelflanke, direkt neben Lord Voldemort.

„Die Rechte Hand des dunklen Lords", flüsterte Bellatrix überraschend ehrfürchtig. „Er ist ein hohes Tier unter den Werwölfen Großbritanniens, ich glaube er ist mitgekommen, um mit dem hiesigen Fürsten ein wenig von Wolf zu Wolf zu verhandeln. Einer der Einzigen, von denen sich der Dunkle Lord beraten lässt."

Hagius Zevediah war jemand, der überraschend gutmütig wirkte, obwohl er sich in den finsteren Kreisen der Todesserschaft bewegte. Als Evan ihn genauer ins Auge fasste, angelte sich der sicherlich hundertjährige Werwolf gerade den saftigen Rippenbogen eines Spanferkels und zerkaute Knochen und Fleisch mit sichtlichem Genuss.

„Hey Evan!" Wassily lehnte sich näher zu ihm herüber und grinste mal wieder breit, während er sich den Ärmel seines rechten Armes hochkrempelte. „Während du nicht da warst, hab ich mir was in der Nokturngasse stechen lassen. Sieh mal."

Auf Sillys Bizeps fand sich das Abbild eines finsteren Mannes in öligbrauner Robe. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten bewegte sich das Tattoo, der Alte stach mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herum, wie mit einem Degen und machte dabei ein Gesicht wie siebzig Jahre Regenwetter.

„Das ist Opa Grindelwald", sagte Silly stolz. „Klasse gemacht, was?"

Obwohl er mehrere Meter entfernt saß, zuckten plötzlich Hagius Zevediahs spitze Ohren und er wandte seinen altersbefleckten Kopf zu Evan und Wassily. „Wilkes, richtig? Ich habe schon gehört dass du der Enkel vom Herrn Grindelwald bist, du riechst auch ähnlich. Ich bin Grindelwald mal vor einer halben Ewigkeit begegnet, als ich in der deutschen Zauberbibliothek von Würzburg geladen war, um einen Vortrag über die mitteleuropäischen Werwolfsfamilien zu halten. Ein freundlicher Herr, er macht sich sicherlich ausgezeichnet in einem schwarzmagischen Stammbaum." Er prostete Silly zu.

„Danke, Sir", sagte dieser etwas verblüfft.

„Grindelwald ist Geschichte", zischte plötzlich Voldemort und seine peitschengleiche Stimme ließ alle anderen verstummen. Er hatte sich an dem Festessen nicht im Geringsten beteiligt, ganz im Gegenteil: Wie ein gelangweilter Kaiser thronte er am Kopfende des Tisches und hing ganz offensichtlich finsteren Gedanken nach. Eine sehr junge Schlange, sie war keine dreißig Zentimeter lang, hatte sich um die Armlehne seines schöngearbeiteten Stuhles gewickelt und schien zu dösen.

„Dumbledore hat Grindelwald ausgeschaltet und das Wissen um die Dunklen Künste wieder um Jahrzehnte zurückgeworfen." Seine rötlichen Augen verengten sich voller Gram.

„Dumbledore ist ein Narr, in der Tat", pflichtete Hagius ihm bei: „Er untergräbt die Dunklen Künste und hält sie aus seiner Schule fern, ohne das er eine Vorstellung davon hat, was er da eigentlich verbietet. Genau das gleiche geschieht mit vielen anderen Zweigen der Magie, fast wie Saat, die man aus dem Boden scharrt, bevor sie Keimen konnte."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Sir, wenn ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen dürfte", Severus wandte sich bittend an Hagius Zevediah, der rechts neben ihm, an der reich gefüllten Tafel, saß.

Sein großväterlicher Blick ließ von den Schweinerippchen ab und schwappte auffordernd zu Severus. „Nur zu."

„Sie und der Fürst von Vetlevo, Sie gehören beide zu einer Werwolfsmonarchie?"

Hagius nickte. „Wenn er sich als Fürst betitelt und eine solche Burg bewohnt, dann wird es wohl stimmen. Meine Wenigkeit gehört auch zu dem Adelsstamm unter den Werwölfen, allerdings…", er machte eine weitläufige Geste, mit dem er das gesamte Gebäude mit einbezog. „…wir haben es hier mit vollkommen anderen Dimensionen zu tun. Englands wölfischer Adel besaß, selbst in seiner Blütezeit, nicht mehr als brüchige Hundehütten." Er kicherte vergnügt.

„Es erscheint mir nur nach wie vor merkwürdig, dass unter Werwölfen nicht ausschließlich das Recht des Stärkeren gilt." bemerkte Severus, während er nachdenklich auf seinen Teller starrte.

„Das Recht des Stärkeren bleibt das zweite Gesetz unter den Werwölfen", lächelte Hagius wissend. „Es gibt solche und solche. Die einen erkämpfen sich ihre Führerschaft, die anderen erben sie. Schon einmal etwas von der Bestie von Gévaudan gehört?"

Severus musste nur einen Sekundenbruchteil in der Kammer alten Wissens herumwühlen, dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass dieses Thema einmal im Geschichtsunterricht der sechsten Klasse angesprochen wurden war: „Ein Werwolf der im achtzehnten Jahrhundert in Frankreich wütete, ein englischer Schwarzmagier namens Charlton Marlowe erlegte schließlich die Bestie unter dem Tarnnamen Antoine de Beauterne und ließ den Werwolf ausstopfen."

„Sehr gut, sehr gut. Severus Snape, du hast das Zeug zu einem echten Historiker. Die Bestie von Gévaudan stammte aus einer angesehenen Werwolfsfamilie und egal wohin er ging, die anderen Werwölfe behandelten ihn stets wie einen König, ohne das die sogenannte Bestie auch nur einmal seine Kraft demonstrieren musste. Er galt als adelig und sein Rudel warf sich vor ihm auf den Dreck. Zum Vergleich, andere Werwölfe müssen sich dieses Recht erst hart erkämpfen."

Dabei ging Severus Fenrir Greyback durch den Kopf, der hartgesottene Krieger im Schatten des Fürsten. Jeder der Fenrir einmal begegnet war, hätte wohl nicht bezweifeln können, dass dieser Werwolf sich seinen Platz im Leben mit Gewalt seiner Klauen und Zähne erstritten hatte.

„Ich schätze, unterm Strich könnte man sagen, dass Werwölfe sehr verschieden sind. Die einen leben wie Tiere, die anderen lassen sich feiern wie Könige. Unser Fürst hier wird sich uns schon irgendwann zeigen, der scheue Wolf." Hagius musterte Severus eindringlich. „Ihr habt wirklich die gesamte Burg durchsucht und er war nirgends aufzuspüren?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Er war weder in der Kapelle noch im Hauptgebäude…", plötzlich fiel ihm etwas siedend heiß ein und er beeilte sich diese Worte auszusprechen: „Aber da gibt es noch einen zweiten Turm im Innenhof, der abseits liegt."

Hagius und Lord Voldemort, der offenbar sehr wohl jedes Wort ihres Gespräches verfolgt hatte, wechselten einen kurzen, bedeutungsschweren Blick.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wichtiger Kommentar: **Also, wie bereits oben erwähnt, habe ich gerade das_** erste Kapitel von „Umbra Inkognito" veröffentlicht**_. Leider, leider derzeit noch ohne Titelbild, aber das Titelbild wird folgen (bin ja auch schon fast fertig damit). Also, wenn ihr Kolonie mögt, werdet ihr UI garantiert lieben, denn ich persönlich finde UI echt klasse. Ich habe mich übrigens zum ersten Mal getraut, eine Prise Femslash aus meinem Genre-Würzschrank hervorzukramen getraut… ja, ja, man höre und staune! Aber ich werde keine Namen nennen, oh nein ;)

Hauptcharaktere sind übrigens: Bellatrix, Severus, Evan Rosier, Evans Vater und … weitere ;)

Also, schnuppert auf jeden Fall mal rein!

**Seline Snape:** Nein, bei mir gibt's keine Harry Potter Nacht. Ich kenne die englische Version des Buches ja schon und deswegen besteht kein Heißhunger auf den deutschen Band ;)

**Anemity: **Naja, welche Alternative gab es schon zu Zebulon Huntsville? Niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass D´oily sich einfach verpissen würde und Huntsville ist der einzige der Gruppe, der eine echte Respektsperson ist (die anderen Todesser sind entweder zu jung, zu verrückt, oder zu naiv um eine Führerrolle zu übernehmen). Deswegen ist Huntsville eigentlich tatsächlich die nächstbeste Wahl.

**Miss Voldemort: **Oh, keine Sorge. In „Umbra Inkognito" ist Bella garantiert kein netter Mensch. Ich habe sie auch nicht als herummordende Irre dargestellt. Bella ist … na ja, du wirst es sehen. Ich musste zumindest sehr oft grinsen, wenn ich über sie geschrieben habe, weil sie nacheinander so ziemlich jeden Charakter der FF auf die Palme bringt und sich so ziemlich unbeliebt macht. Ein furchtbares Weibstück, diese Bella lach

Ja, der arme Evan, dieser Dreckspatz. Obwohl er sicherlich nicht sooo schrecklich aussah, wie er glaubte. Antalja zumindest nimmt ihn auch mit fettigen Haaren, soviel ist klar XD


	39. Kapitel 39 NEU

**39. Ulysses Rathburn: Liaison**

**Todesser:**

Severus Snape: _Siebzehnjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Evan Rosier: _Zwanzigjähriger Todesser. Schönling. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Siebenundzwanzigjähriger Todesser. Spricht Russisch. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Gewalttätiger Todesser. Stellvertretender Führer bei der Koloniemission_

Kalliope Milano: _Junge Todesserin und dunkle Heilerin. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Erebus Nott: _Kleiner, dicklicher Todesser. Bei der Koloniemission dabei, wurde von Fenrir und seinen Leuten öffentlich gehängt_

Wassily (Silly) Wilkes: _Ein Kumpel von Evan_

Erinys Norcross:_ Ulysses Verlobte. Eine Verräterin des Dunklen Lords. Sie ist Schuld daran, dass Ulysses gefoltert wurde und daraufhin seinen Verstand verlor_

Elicius Norcross:_ Erinys Bruder und ebenfalls ein Verräter. Nun in Askaban inhaftiert_

Valentina Johnson: _Todesserin. Gute Bekannte von Elicius …_

**Personen: **

Raymond Doily: _Kein Todesser sondern ein Geschäftsmann. Spricht Russisch. Führer der Koloniemission_

Liam Evonshare: _Kein Todesser, sondern arbeitet für die Doilys. Bei der Koloniemission dabei_

Reginald Doily: _Vater von Raymond. Ein öliger Geschäftsmann mit guten Kontakten in die Unterwelt_

Imbellis Doily: _Die junge Frau von Reginald. Ulysses Kindheitsliebe._

**Werwölfe:**

Fenrir Greyback: _Der Rudelführer. Erkämpfte sich seine Führerschaft und regiert nun mit strenger Hand. Er ist den Todessern nicht wohlgesonnen. _

Lykaon Greyback: _Fenrirs älterer Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir ist Lykaon hager und kränklich_

Antalja Greyback: _Lykaons Tochter. Sie schwärmt für Evan und verbringt regelmäßig die Nächte bei ihm. _

Garm Antipater: _Fenrirs rechte Hand, wenn es darum geht, in der Kolonie für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Wurde während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit von Fenrir gebissen und verschleppt_

Bobik: _Ein etwas wirrgeratener Albinowerwolf, der in die Kolonie flüchtete, nachdem Jäger ihn nachgestellt und seine Familie getötet hatten._ _Von Raymond Doily ermordet_

Wladimir: _Ein Werwolf, der auf Grund seiner Brutalität und Unberechenbarkeit aus der Kolonie verstoßen wurde und nun einsam in den Bergen lebt. Von Zebulon im Kampf getötet. _

Der Werwolfsfürst: _Lebt in einer Burg abseits der Kolonie und steht in der Rangordnung noch deutlich über Fenrir. Seine Familie führt die Werwölfe Vetlevos schon seit Generationen an. _

**Bisherige Handlung: **Ein weiteres Mal gingen Fenrirs mörderische Pläne nicht in der Form auf, wie er es sich vielleicht erhofft hatte. Sein Attentäter, der wirre Wladimir, wird trotz magischer Knochenkette von den Todessern überwältigt und getötet. Auch dank Antalja Greyback, die die Todesser tatkräftig unterstützte und dabei schwer verletzt wurde. Der einzige Erfolg für Fenrir ist allerhöchstens sie Tatsache, dass er die Gruppe Todesser voneinander trennen konnte: Liam und Kalliope mussten in eine andere Richtung fliehen als Severus, Evan, Ulysses und Zebulon. Letztere bekommen tatkräftige Unterstützung vom Dunklen Lord, seinen Todessern und Sympathisanten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Warnung: **Etwas Lime in diesem Kapitel… schlüpfrig, schlüpfrig ;)

_Datum: 16. und 17. November 1977_

Imbellis Antiana Doily entschuldigte sich, an ihren alternden Ehemann gewandt, mit Migräne und Reginald Doily, sonst ein so findiger Geschäftsmann, durchschaute ihr kleines Spielchen nicht im Geringsten.

Also erhob sich Imbellis voller Grazie und verließ den Raum.

Ulysses witterte seine Chance wie ein Hai seine verblutende Beute. Er gab sich zehn Minuten – nein, besser doch nur fünf – dann würde er sich ebenfalls entschuldigen, Imbellis folgen und die Nacht in allertiefster Sünde verbringen, genauso tief wie er sich in Imbellis schlanken Körper versenken würde … aber seit wann vergingen fünf Minuten eigentlich so elendig langsam? Ulysses zog sich am Kragen, wiederstand dem Drang sich selbst Luft zuzufächern und versuchte die Hitze mit einem Schluck kalten Wasser zu ertränken.

Natürlich ohne Erfolg.

_Okay,_ dachte er, _scheiß auf die fünf Minuten._ Mit dem schnell gehaspelten Satz „Ich bin müde, ich muss schlafen." sprang er polternd von seinem Platz, kämpfte einige Sekunden mit dem Griff der Tür und hatte es dann endlich hinaus, in den kühlen Korridor, geschafft.

Imbellis lehnte dort an einer Wand, die Arme locker vor der doch recht üppigen Brust verschränkt und grinste ihn so verführerisch entgegen wie ein hungriger Sukkubus.

„Na Ulysses, du hast mich doch vermisst, oder? Zumindest mein kleines Handspiel schien dich ja ganz brennend interessiert zu haben…"

Er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf, seine Haare waren noch immer klamm vor Schweiß. „Du hast dich wirklich nicht im Geringsten geändert. Hattest du eigentlich eine Ahnung wer da bei uns am Tisch saß?"

Sie seufzte voller Langeweile und antworte sachlich: „Der Dunkle Lord, der mächtigste Schwarzmagier der heutigen Zeit und ein Mann mit der Befehlsgewalt über Dutzende Verbrecher, Mörder und Spione. Ich bin weder blind noch dumm."

Er trat ein wenig näher an sie heran, ihre Halsbeuge duftete weiblich, gemischt mit einer dezenten, blumigen Note, der Duft einer echten Lady.

„Du hängst nicht sehr an deinem Leben", stellte er nüchtern fest, während seine Hände zu ihrer zarten Taille wanderten. „Was ist bei dir nur schief gelaufen? Du bist schön, stammst aus einem guten Hause und hast reich geheiratet. Das scheint dir aber alles nicht viel zu bedeuten, andere Frauen würden morden für dein Leben."

Imbellis schnaubte trocken, der Luftzug traf sein Ohr. „Ich langweile mich", sagte sie kühl.

Ja, das entsprach wohl am ehesten der Wahrheit. Als Ulysses sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, damals als dicker Elfjähriger im Hogwartsexpress, hatte alleine ihr Anblick irgendwas in ihm entfacht, so dass er nichts anderes tun konnte als sie anzustarren: den Fall ihrer langen Haare zu mustern, oder der sachten Bewegung ihres gekürzten Rockes und nicht zu vergessen ihre reine Porzellanhaut. Auf dem ersten Blick war die jugendliche Imbellis ein liebreizendes Geschöpf gewesen, selbst für einen Elfjährigen … aber schon auf den zweiten Blick hatte sich herausgestellt, was für eine Bestie hinter ihrem schönen Gesicht lauerte und was sie alles bereit war zu tun, nur um irgendwie zu provozieren.

Und warum? Pure Langweile! Und nicht zu vergessen ihre Unfähigkeit in anderen Menschen, fühlende Wesen zu sehen. Für Imbellis gab es nur sich selbst, den Rest konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Und Ulysses? Ihm war es vollkommen egal. Imbellis verdiente und wollte Leid, sie erweckte seine animalischten Triebe, die spürbar sein Herz zum Hämmern brachten.

„Ich schlage vor wir verdrücken uns, wenn dir langweilig ist", raunte er ihr zu und hob den Blick, um ihre kalten, blauen Augen vor sich zu haben. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich.

„Gerne doch Ulysses … auf die alten Zeiten, was? Schade, dass es hier keine Besenkammern gibt, so wie früher." Sie grinste böse. „Der Ort an dem ich dir deine Unschuld genommen habe und mit dir machen konnte was ich wollte - du hast nie genug bekommen. Ich muss dich ja ziemlich verdorben haben, nun bist du ein Todesser…"

Genug geredet. Ulysses packte sie bei den blonden Haaren, zog ihren Kopf zu sich und setzte zu dem wohl ausgehungertsten Kuss seines Lebens an. Keine fünfzehn Sekunden später war daraus ein wildes Gewirr aus Körperteilen geworden, ihre linke Hand krallte sich in seinem Nacken fest, seine linke Hand war irgendwo zwischen ihren Beinen, ihre Rechte schob sich ebenfalls gerade zwischen seinen Hosenbund, seine Rechte ertastete ihre weiche Brust, ihr eines Bein schlang sich um ihn herum und drückte ihn drängend an sich.

Sich kaum voneinander lösend ging es hinauf zu dem Korridor der ersten Etage, dort wo sich ein Schlafgemach an das Nächste reihte. Sie legten dabei so viele Pausen ein wie ein untrainierter, fetter Sportler bei einem Marathon, nur um sich die Zeit zu nehmen, den Körper des anderen genauer auszukundschaften oder sich gegenseitig ziemlich waaghalsige Forderungen ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Trotz dessen er Imbellis nicht mehr als Verachtung entgegenbrachte, versprach diese Nacht lang und vor allem zügellos zu werden. Das war auch besser so, Ulysses war ein Mensch, der Zurückhaltung in Sachen innerbettlicher Abenteuer nur vom Hörensagen kannte.

„Ulysses?" Eine Stimme drang von irgendwoher.

Ulysses löste seine Lippen von Imbellis Halsbeuge und blickte in die entsprechende Richtung. Dort, in dem abendlichen Licht, das durch die dünnen Fenster floss, stand eine Frau mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren, die ihn anstarrte wie ihren verlorenen Sohn.

Imbellis stöhnte genervt. „Siehst du nicht, dass wir beschäftigt sind?", schnarrte sie kalt.

Doch die Frau achtete nicht im Geringsten auf sie, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig Ulysses.

„Du kannst nicht vergessen haben wer ich bin, oder?" fragte sie unsicher.

Ulysses seufzte. „Nein … Valentina Johnson. Du bist die Arbeitskollegin von Elicius gewesen. Ich kann mich natürlich an dich erinnern, kleine Hufflepuff."

Valentinas trauriger Blick hätte Eisherzen zum Schmelzen bringen können, aber Ulysses empfand kaum mehr als Verachtung für sie. Noch jemand aus seinem nahen Bekanntenkreis, der sich viel zu plötzlich als Todesser entpuppte. Wenn er an sie dachte, kam ihm allenfalls das kleine, nette Blondchen in den Sinn, das Zeit ihres Lebens für den großgewachsenen Slytherin Elicius Norcross geschwärmt hatte.

Valentina atmete tief durch. „Ulysses, du machst einen großen Fehler", sagte sie brüchig und trat einige Schritte näher an ihn heran, während ihr Arm zuckte, als ob sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihn bei der Hand zu greifen.

Ulysses lächelte humorlos. „Wieso?", erkundigte er sich, mit überdeutlich geheucheltem Interesse.

„Du gehörst hier nicht her, Ulysses." Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und starrte ihn so ängstlich an wie ein alleingelassenes Kitz. „Uly … du bist kein Todesser, das ist ein Irrtum!"

Bevor er darauf antworten konnte, lachte Imbellis freudlos auf. „So etwas Beklopptes!" giftete sie eiskalt. „Bist du blind Mädchen? Natürlich ist er ein Todesser."

Valentina achtete nicht auf sie, sondern suchte flehend Ulysses Blick. „Uly, da gab es eine Art Unfall … ich weiß, der Dunkle Lord hat dir die Sache erklärt, aber du musst wissen, dass in Wirklichkeit-"

„Der Dunkle Lord lügt nicht", würgten Ulysses und Imbellis sie so einstimmig ab, als diktierten sie die Zeile aus einem Gesetzbuch.

„Aber-"

„Valentina, halt die Klappe", knurrte Ulysses schließlich entnervt. „Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck was du sagst. Die alten Zeiten sind vorbei, Erinys und Elicius sind nicht mehr da und du und ich haben somit nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Verstanden?"

„Ach und übrigens", fügte Imbellis spöttisch hinzu. „Er ist sehr wohl ein Todesser." Sie packte Ulysses linken Arm, zog den Ärmel der Robe hoch und hielt Valentina das eingebrannte dunkle Mal, direkt unter ihre Nase.

„Aber das heißt nichts!", rief Valentina und griff nach dem Arm: „An _seinem_ Arm hat es keine Bedeutung, Ulysses ist kein _echter_ Todesser!"

„Doch ist er. Oder glaubst du, ich würde sonst mit ihm ins Bett gehen? Also bitte … ich habe ein Dutzend Liebhaber, die tausendmal besser aussehen als er!"

Ulysses sah Imbellis etwas bedröppelt an und nahm diesen Spruch zum Anlass, ihr nachher zu beweisen, dass seine Qualitäten sich nicht bloß aufs Aussehen beschränkten. Was sollte das überhaupt? Wenn sie einen solchen Gefallen an Schönlingen gefunden hatte, sollte sie sich gefälligst an Evan Rosier, Liam Evonshare oder Raymond Doily halten … oh halt, das hatte er ganz vergessen: Raymond war ja quasi ihr angeheirateter Sohn … wie widerlich.

Ulysses entriss sich Valentinas Griff und machte eine unwirsche Geste, dass sie verschwinden sollte.

Ein Ausdruck von Trotz legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, sie wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.

Ulysses Geduld war noch nie eine unerschöpfliche Quelle gewesen und Valentinas Benehmen zerrte an seinen ohnehin schon überreizten Nerven.

„Ulysses, bitte … hör mir zu." Valentinas eindringliches Gequengel erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass er besseres zu tun hatte: Die Nacht mit Imbellis zu verbringen.

Sicher hätte er sich früher, bevor er ein Todesser geworden war, einfach aus der Situation rausgeredet oder – weil er kein guter Redner war – er hätte sich eine fadenscheinige Erklärung ausgedacht, um Valentina stehen zu lassen. Jetzt aber erschien ihm jedes weitere Wort wie ein verschwendetes Wort, er stellte die Situation auf andere Weise klar: Er schlug Valentina Johnson direkt mit der Faust ins Gesicht, ihr Nasenbein barst und sie taumelte einen Meter zurück.

Imbellis lachte verzückt auf.

Valentina hielt sich ihr Gesicht, Blut quoll unter ihren Fingern hervor. Aus entsetzten, braunen Augen starrte sie zu Ulysses, als konnte sie nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war.

„Jetzt geh!", fauchte er drohend.

Mit einem gequälten Schluchzen machte die ehemalige Hufflepuff Studentin auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt eilig davon.

„Wenn sie klug ist, lässt sie sich gleich eine weniger hässliche Nase rankleben", sagte Ulysses tonlos, während Imbellis sich schon wieder einer anderen Tätigkeit widmete und sich an ihm rieb. Sie schien den Vorfall nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren und auch Ulysses dachte nicht weiter drüber nach.

Sie erreichten die Kammer, die er vor wenigen Stunden zu seinem Schlafplatz erkoren hatte, versiegelten die Tür hinter sich und führten genau die Spielchen fort, die ihre verrufene „Beziehung" im Großen und Ganzen schon seit ihrer Kindheit ausgemacht hatten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Schweratmend ließ Ulysses ließ auf dem Bett sinken, das Laken war schweißgetränkt und verströmte einen penetranten Geruch. Das Zimmer drehte sich in alle Richtungen und spielte seinem Gleichgewichtssinn Streiche.

Imbellis übernahm die Oberhand und nachdem er sich so lange um ihre Befriedung bemüht hatte, setzte sie sich nun rittlings auf seinen Unterleib und bewegte ihre Hüften vor und zurück. Er spürte wie er bei jedem Schub, den er unterstützte, tiefer in sie eindrang.

„Treibst du es immer soweit, dass du fast das Bewusstsein vor Überanstrengung verlierst?", erkundigte sich Imbellis, während sie ungehindert fortfuhr. Ihr verschwitzter, blasser Körper glänzte in dem kargen Licht der einzigen Kerze.

„Ab und zu … wenn ich gar nicht genug bekommen kann, zum Beispiel", antwortete er matt und schloss die Augen, um das Kommende noch mehr genießen zu können. Mit einer Spur Wehmut erinnerte er sich an die langen Nächte zurück, die er mit seiner Verlobten Erinys verbracht hatte … sie und Imbellis waren in dem Punkt sicherlich aus dem selben Holz geschnitzt, aber wo Erinys lieb und sanft gewesen war, war Imbellis boshaft und zerstörerisch.

Die Schwärze um ihn herum wankte zu allen Seiten, ihm schwindelte und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich kurz an der Bettkante festhielt, weil er glaubte herauszufallen.

„Bleib bei der Sache", knurrte Imbellis streng, während sie ihn weiterhin energisch ritt, wie eine stolze Kaiserin auf dem Rücken eines Jagdpferdes. Sie griff ihn bei den Handgelenken, verschränkte seine Arme über seinem Kopf und stützte einen Teil ihres Gewichtes darauf, so dass sie ihre Position nach vorne verlagern konnte.

„Gefällt es dir?", erkundigte sie sich belustigt, obwohl ihr es sicherlich ziemlich egal war, solange zumindest sie ihren Spaß hatte.

Ulysses schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Was?!",_ keifte Imbellis, stockte kurz und kam aus dem Rhythmus.

„Könntest du aufhören mich festzuhalten?", fragte Ulysses drängend und versuchte nachdrücklich seine Arme aus ihrem Griff zu lösen, doch ihre Finger schraubten sich nur fester. „Nein, ich lass nicht los!", sagte sie trotzig, während sie den Rhythmus wiederfand und noch energischer und zügelloser vorging.

Ein flaues Gefühl eroberte Ulysses Magen. Er fühlte sich wie auf einer Streckbank festgekettet und am Rande seiner Erinnerung begannen Bilder aufzublitzen, so düster und schmerzhaft, dass sie niemals Teil seiner Erinnerung sein konnten … und doch waren sie da: Das Gefühl, festgehalten zu werden, ausgestreckt auf dem Boden zu liegen, hilflos und nackt, während Schatten um ihn herum kreisten und ihn auslachten, ein Riese hockte hinter ihm und trieb ihn mit brennenden Stößen fast in den Wahnsinn, Ulysses schrie dagegen an, aber niemand hörte ihm zu, niemand kümmerte es, niemand-

„Ulysses!" Imbellis Handfläche peitschte links und rechts über seine Wange. Ulysses riss die Augen auf. Das Echo eines Schreis hing noch in der kleinen Kammer … hatte er etwa wirklich geschrieen?

Er sah zu Imbellis, die ihn mit ihrem Blick fast aufspießte, so zornig und hasserfüllt glühte es hinter ihren kalten Augen. „Vielen Dank!" keifte sie.

„Was ist denn?" Ulysses war perplex und verwirrt … eine Sekunde bemerkte er es selbst. Er befand sich nicht mehr in Imbellis warmem Inneren, sondern war vollkommen erschlafft.

„Tut mir Leid…", sagte er brüchig. „Ich hab an irgendwas Ekelhaftes gedacht und dann hat er wohl offensichtlich den Geist aufgegeben. Kommt nicht wieder vor, versprochen." Er griff sie am Rücken und wollte sie zu sich runterziehen, denn in der Kammer war es kalt und die restliche Hitze ihres Körpers war angenehm.

Imbellis aber rückte wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihm ab und kroch aus dem alten Bett. „Vergiss es!", blaffte sie. „Bei deinen widerlichen Narben hole ich mir höchstens Hautabschürfungen!"

Er schluckte hart, dass Imbellis so überdeutlich die krustigen Narbenkämme ansprach, sorgte für eine Flut von eiskaltem Schamgefühl, die jede gute Empfindung restlos aus seinem Körper spülte.

Imbellis griff nach ihren Sachen, zog sich in Rekordzeit an und stürmte wie eine Furie wortlos aus der Kammer, Ulysses blieb auf dem Bett liegen und starrte empor zur hölzernen Decke. Die Bilanz des heutigen Tages: Er hatte zwei Frauen entgültig vergrault, nicht weiter schlimm … aber mit wem sollte er sich denn jetzt zukünftig des Nachts vergnügen?

„Ach, verdammt!", knurrte er leise.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Ja, schön blöd wie immer,_ sagte Ulysses sich streng, während er den dunklen Korridor entlang eilte, in der Hoffnung Imbellis Doily einzuholen, _und mal wieder renn ich einer Frau hinterher, wirklich typisch!_

Aber er hatte schließlich einen guten Grund: Er hockte mitten in der Pampa fest und einsame Nächte waren etwas, dass er einfach nicht vertragen konnte. Die Auswahl an Frauen war hier sogar noch karger als die Auswahl an blühenden Zitronenbäumchen: Da gab es einmal Narzissa Malfoy, eine absolute Schönheit, keine Frage … nur schien sie sich nicht im Geringsten für Ulysses zu interessieren, ihr Ehegatte reichte ihr offenbar vollkommen.

Bellatrix Lestrange war ähnlich schön wie ihre Schwester und sicherlich hundertmal freizügiger, aber auch schon verheiratet. Und, mal ehrlich, bei einem so stattlichen Kerl wie dieser Rodolphus ... wieso sollte sie da gerade Augen für Ulysses haben?

Valentina Johnson schied sowieso aus, Ulysses hatte ihr die Nase gebrochen, das würde sie sicher nicht mehr so schnell vergessen. Kalliope Milano, die gute Seele, war noch immer verschwunden und nicht der Typ Mädchen, die sich für eine dreckige Liaison interessierten. Alecto Carrow war vielleicht noch eine Kandidatin, aber wann immer Ulysses versucht hatte, testweise mit ihr Augenkontakt herzustellen, hatte er sich bloß brennende Blicke von ihren beiden Brüdern Amycus und Amphion eingefangen. Alectos zweifelhaftes Erscheinungsbild war ohnehin absolut kein Grund, da ein Risiko einzugehen.

Für Ulysses blieb also nur Imbellis…oder seine eigene Hand.

In der Burg war es eiskalt, was nicht nur daran lag, dass ein harter, russischer Winter die nächsten Monate beherrschen sollte: Ulysses hatte sich bloß schnell seine Todesserrobe übergestreift und war in die Stiefel geschlüpft. Mehr Zeit zum Herrichten hatte er nicht gehabt, schließlich wollte er Imbellis einholen, ehe sie das gemeinsame Bett ihres Mannes erreichte.

Abgesehen davon, dass er die Burg einmal komplett durchsucht hatte, war ihm das Gebäude noch völlig unvertraut. Die wichtigsten Wege und Räume hatte er sich inzwischen merken können, aber er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, welchen Teil der Burg die Doilys in Beschlag genommen hatten … oder vielleicht doch? Im Gegensatz zu den kargen Kämmerchen, die Ulysses, Evan, Zebulon und Severus bezogen hatten, gab es einige edel eingerichtete Zimmer im Südflügel, mit Blick auf einen wilden Garten und die dahinterliegende Bergwelt. Reginald Doilys Hang zum Luxus würde ihn und seine biestige Frau sicherlich dorthin ziehen, ähnlich wie eine Biene, die von duftendem Nektar geködert wurden war.

Er passierte den Eingang zur Rüstkammer, als er plötzlich zwei vertraute Stimmen hörte, die an sein Ohr drangen. Automatisch blieb er stehen und lauschte.

Kühl und gebieterisch erhob sich eine der Stimmen, sie klang als ob der eisige Winterwind Sibiriens sie geformt hatte. „Genug jetzt, Doily. Welches Wundermittel hast du dir zu Kosten kommen lassen, um deine schlechten Lügen kurzzeitig vor mir zu verbergen?"

„Sir!", flehte die zweite Stimme brüchig. „Ich sage die Wahrheit! Ich wusste nichts von den Plänen meines Sohnes! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Geldgier stärker ist, als der Wunsch euch zu unterstützen, Sir!"

„Ach, Doily, wie erbärmlich." Humorloser Spott mischte sich in die zischende Stimme: „Dein Sohn hat die Werwölfe gegen uns aufgebracht, weil er nach ihren Pelzen gierte! Er hat die Mission ernsthaft gefährdet. Wie unklug von ihm, ihn erwartet nichts Geringeres als der Tod. Sicher lässt sich Fenrir Greyback ein wenig besänftigen, wenn ich ihm Raymonds toten Körper vorsetzte, denkst du nicht auch?"

Ulysses machte einen leisen Schritt rückwärts und spähte um die Ecke, hinein in die gesichtslose Schwärze der Rüstkammer. Dort, keine fünf Meter entfernt, sah er deutlich zwei Gestalten stehen, die eine hocherhoben und stolz, die andere kauerte vor ihm auf dem Boden und zitterte: Lord Voldemort und der alte Reginald Doily.

Der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords war drohend auf den dicken Rücken des Anderen gerichtet und mit einer lässigen Eleganz, drehte er ihn in den langen, dürren Spinnenfingern.

„Weißt du was ich glaube, Doily?", fragte Voldemort so gelassen, als spräche er über das heutige Wetter. „Ich glaube, du weißt sehr wohl von den Geschäften deines Sohnes. Ihr habt euern Zweck erfüllt, als ihr mir vor einigen Monaten die Karte von Vetlevo brachtet, das rechne ich euch hoch an … allerdings erschöpft sich meine Gnade und meine Geduld und, das versichere ich dir, diese Eigenschaften besaß ich nie in großen Mengen. Ich sollte dich töten."

„Nein!", schrie Reginald Doily panisch und kauerte sich noch ein Stück weit tiefer. „Bitte nicht! Tötet mich nicht! Bitte! Ich tue alles was Ihr wollt, wenn Ihr mich nur gehen lasst!"

Voldemort seufzte gelangweilt, faste seinen Zauberstab ein Stück weit fester und setzte zu einer seichten Bewegung an. Ulysses, in der Hoffnung zumindest ein Avada Kedavra zu sehen zu bekommen, rückte etwas von der Tür ab, um einen freien Blick zu haben.

Voldemort verharrte, als hätte er plötzlich etwas gehört.

Ulysses tauchte blitzschnell in die schützende Dunkelheit des Flures zurück und wollte zu einem Spurt ansetzen, um bloß nicht in Verdacht zu geraten, dass ausgerechnet _er_ den Dunklen Lord belauscht hatte. Doch bevor er auch nur einen halben Meter weit gekommen war, drang Voldemorts schneidende Stimme aus dem Inneren der Rüstkammer. „Ulysses!"

Ulysses verharrte augenblicklich und sein Herz begann zu flattern.

„Herkommen, Ulysses!" Der klare Befehl war unumgänglich, Ulysses stolperte zurück und betrat die große Rüstkammer mit nicht mehr Selbstbewusstsein als ein geschlagener Hund.

Er machte sich darauf gefasst, mit Lügen und Ausflüchten gegen eine mögliche Beschuldigung vorzugehen, er war schließlich kein Lauscher … nur ein bisschen vielleicht.

„Sowohl dein Respekt als auch deine Manieren scheinen dir abhanden gekommen zu sein, Ulysses. Du belauscht _mich_?" Aus Voldemorts Mund klang es wie eine herbe Drohnung, die eine Bestrafung verlangte.

„Ich…" Ulysses starrte auf seine Füße. „Das war ein Versehen, mein Lord! Ich kam bloß zufällig hier-"

„Spar dir deine Worte. Ich weiß sehr wohl, warum du hier bist und nach wem du gesucht hast." Die rotglühenden Augen verengten sich und der bohrende Blick schien fast schon hypnotisch, zumindest hatte Ulysses das deutliche Gefühl, ihn nun ansehen zu _müssen_.

„Was für ein schwacher Geist", zischte Voldemort, ohne im Entferntesten tadelnd zu klingen. „Keine Blockade, keine Gegenwehr. So einfach zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch." Voldemort wandte seinen Blick zurück zu dem kauernden Doily. „Ich könnte deine Geheimnisse auf ähnliche Weise entlocken, Reginald. Ich bräuchte nicht lange dafür. Oder ist deine Gier nach noch mehr Reichtum inzwischen so stark, dass du dich selbst dem Cruciatus wiedersetzen könntest?"

Mit zuckenden Pupillen sah Doily auf, sein Atem kam stoßweise, als würde sein altes Herz dem Druck nicht mehr lange standhalten. „Gier ist nicht der Pfad dem ich folge, Sir! Ich folge Euren Worten und Befehlen, euren Ideen!"

Freundlos schüttelte Voldemort den Kopf und griff Ulysses Schulter: „Ich will sehen, ob du dazugelernt hast, Ulysses. Bring diesen Mann dazu, ein paar Details seines angeblich so wohlwollenden Planes auszuplaudern." Er dirigierte Ulysses zu Doily und trat selbst zurück.

Ulysses zog seinen Zauberstab, den er zum Glück nicht vergessen hatte.

Doily wich vor ihm zurück, die grünen Augen starr und angstvoll. Ulysses war es egal. In seinem Innerste, dort wo einst das Gefühl Mitleid gehaust hatte, gab es nur noch einen blinden Fleck, fest umschlossen von dem Begehren, den Dunklen Lord zufrieden zu stellen. Er zielte Doily direkt auf die faltige Stirn. _„Crucio!"_

Der Alte zuckte so lächerlich auf dem Boden herum, wie ein geköpfter Hahn. Wie konnte es Menschen geben, die Mitgefühl empfanden, bei so einer würdelosen Show? Alleine schon dieser widerliche Gestank nach Angst und Urin, der jetzt von Doily ausging … zu würdelos um etwas anderes zu verdienen. Und abgesehen davon: Ulysses machte es Spaß. Einen Anderen über den Boden kriechen zu sehen, um Hilfe schreien zu lassen, es belebte Ulysses Sinne und gab ihm das Gefühl von Stärke. Alles zusammen genommen, war dieser Augenblick besser als die dreckige, orgastische Stunde mit Imbellis.

„Gönn Doily eine Atempause, Ulysses", sagte Voldemort mild. Ulysses beendete den Folterfluch augenblicklich und genoss die zufriedene Anerkennung seines Herrn.

Voldemort schritt auf Reginald Doily zu, die hageren Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt. „Hast du genug, Doily? Ist dir inzwischen etwas eingefallen, was du mir vielleicht mitteilen möchtest?"

Aus tränenden Augen starrte Doily zu ihm empor, die eine Hand war fest um sein Herz geklammert, er hatte den Mund soweit aufgerissen, wie ein erstickender Fisch auf dem Trockenen. „Ich lüge nicht!", keuchte er fast unhörbar.

Voldemort machte eine wegwerfende Geste und nickte Ulysses zu. „Du kannst fortfahren."

Ulysses nahm den Befehl zum Anlass, etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Er kniete sich vor Doily und packte ihn an den hängenden Wangen. Der Alte zuckte zurück, aber Ulysses hielt ihn fest und grinste. „Du solltest übrigens besser auf deine Frau aufpassen, mein Guter. Sie neigt dazu mit Männern Spielchen anzufangen. Du glaubst mir nicht?" Ulysses tat beleidigt, löste eine Hand von Doilys Gesicht und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Ich werde die Sache ein wenig verdeutlichen, damit du begreifst was ich für Spielchen meine."

Er schob seinen Zauberstab in Doilys stinkenden Mund und bewegte ihn ein-zweimal vor und zurück. „Verstanden was ich meine?", fragte er und musste kichern, als Doily ihn geschockt und fast schon dämlich ansah.

Ulysses drückte Doilys Unterkiefer gegen die obere Zahnreihe, sein Zauberstab ragte nun aus seinem Mund wie eine dieser teuren Zigarren, die Doily so sehr liebte. Er wiederholte den Folterfluch und das Ergebnis war weit besser als erhofft. Der Schmerz des Cruciatus breitete sich in Doilys Schädel aus und raste seine Wirbelsäule herunter, Doily verkrümmte sich und hörte nicht auf zu schreien. Ulysses betrachtete ihn, wie ein Jäger seine Beute betrachten würde. Ein wohliges Gefühl schwappte durch seinen Körper … wenn jetzt Imbellis hier gewesen wäre, sie hätte sich auf die Nacht ihres Lebens gefasst machen können.

Ulysses hörte nur auf, weil er befürchtete dass der Alte seinen Zauberstab durchbeißen könnte, so angespannt war sein Kiefer. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus Doilys Mundhöhle. Ein Schwall Blut folgte.

Voldemort trat lauernd heran und beugte sich ein wenig tiefer. „Ich habe viel Zeit, Doily. Wenn du nicht redest, sehe ich mich gezwungen Ulysses Rathburn ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Vielleicht hast du eine vage Ahnung, was das für dich bedeuten könnte."

Der Ausdruck in Reginald Doilys faltigem Gesicht, machte sehr wohl klar, dass er mehr als nur eine vage Ahnung hatte. Es war Todesangst, so rein und ursprünglich wie nur irgend möglich.

„Ich hab wirklich fast nichts damit zu tun", keuchte er. Seine Haut war inzwischen ungesund blau, sein Herz machte sicher nicht mehr lange mit.

„_Fast_ nichts?", echote Lord Voldemort.

Doily wurde gesprächig. „Mein Sohn Raymond ist alt genug, ich habe die meisten Geschäfte ihm überlassen, schließlich ist er mein Erbe." Doilys flehender Blick kroch zu Voldemort empor.

„Erzähl ruhig weiter", forderte dieser den Alten fast schon gemildert auf.

„Raymond hat gute Geschäftsverbindungen. Er hat mir von diesem russischen Auror erzählt, Igor Karkaroff heißt er…", Doily klopfte gegen seine Brust und hustete kläglich. „Karkaroff ist arm, Raymond hat ihm viel Geld geboten für einige Gegenstände, die die russischen Auroren konfisziert hatten. Karkaroff schaffte das Zeug heimlich aus den Archiven, unter anderem die Karte von Vetlevo. Karkaroff soll gesagt haben, dass die Auroren dort Werwölfe vermuten, aber bisher hat es sie nie gekümmert, zu wenig Auroren für eine solch gefährliche Mission, niemand wollte das Risiko eingehen. Raymond schlug ihm vor, das Problem in die Hand zu nehmen, und einige Todesser aus England darauf aufmerksam zu machen … mehr weiß ich nicht, wirklich! Ich weiß nur dass Raymond und der Auror gemeinsame Sache machen, aber ich weiß nicht was sie genau vorhaben. Es hat mich auch nicht gekümmert, ich wollte sehen wie Raymond sich alleine schlägt. Wenn alles gut gegangen wäre, hätte ich ihn danach beerbt und mich selbst zur Ruhe gesetzt."

Voldemort schnaubte trocken und schwieg drei-vier Sekunden lang.

Ulysses hatte den unwirklichen Eindruck, dass sich die Dunkelheit um sie herum verdichtete und die winterliche Kälte ihren Weg durch die Fenster, Türen und Fugen fand, als würde Voldemort selbst sie anziehen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand eine solche Dummheit und Waghalsigkeit an den Tag legen und meine Todesser wie Schachfiguren einsetzen würde", zischte er schließlich mit schneidender Deutlichkeit.

Reginald Doily senkte den Kopf. „Verzeiht, Lord", flehte er. „Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann-"

„Spar dir deine Atemzüge, Doily. Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse Raymond eine Chance? Ich werde das bekommen was ich will, so oder so. Seine Gier verkompliziert die Sache nur minimal, genau wie russische Auroren die Sache nur minimal verkomplizieren. Ich werde seinen kleinen Plan schneller durchschauen, als ihm lieb sein wird. Sein Tod ist besiegelte Sache."

„Was ist mit mir? Ich habe schließlich nichts mit der Sache –"

„Sollte mich das interessieren? Du bist deinem gerissenen Sohn viel zu ähnlich, als dass man dir trauen könnte. Ich werde auf dich zurückkommen, wenn es Zeit ist, Doily. Fürs erste darfst du gehen, obwohl es ratsam wäre, wenn du nicht versuchen würdest zu fliehen. Es sei denn, du wählst den Weg durch die Wälder, dass könnte zu einem amüsanten Schauspiel führen, dass ich gerne beobachten würde. Man sagt, die Werwölfe dort seinen zahlreich und immer hungrig."

Reginald Doily kam schwerfällig auf die Beine, seine eine Hand krallte sich noch immer an die linke Hälfte seines Brustkorbes. Sein Atem rasselte wie rostige Ketten. „Ich … ich danke Euch, Lord. Ich werde mir keine Fehler mehr zukommen lassen."

Voldemort machte eine verscheuchende Geste und Reginald eilte davon, so schnell ihn seine schlappen, alten Beine trugen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schritt auch Voldemort aus der Rüstkammer, elegant bauschte seine schwarze Robe und vermischte sich mit der vorherrschenden Finsternis des Raumes.

Ulysses blieb alleine zurück, etwas unschlüssig darüber was er nun tun könnte. Er fühlte sich zu lebendig und gut um einfach in seine Kammer zurückzukehren und sich schlafen zu legen. Ihm stand der Sinn danach sich auszutoben, er hatte genug Energie für einen kilometerlangen Sprint.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht umgebracht?" Eine vertraute, kühle Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

Ulysses wandte so schnell seinen Kopf, dass sein Genick laut krachte: Imbellis Doily tauchte hinter dem tiefen Schatten einer Rüstung hervor, ihre cremefarbener Wintermantel hob sich fast strahlend von der Umgebung ab. Wie aus weißem Porzellan gegossen stand sie da und musterte Ulysses mit ungeduldigem Blick. „Du hättest meinen Ehemann ruhig töten können, Ulysses. Es hätte mich gefreut…"

Sie fuhr sich mit der schmalen Hand verführerisch durch die blonden Haare.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit hier?", knurrte Ulysses erstaunt.

Sie zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern: „Ich glaube, dein toller dunkler Lord war sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst."

Ulysses schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, Imbellis schenkte ihm ein Lächeln dass selbst Eisen hätte gefrieren können.

Sie kam auf ihn zu, das _Klack Klack_ ihrer teuren Schuhe hallte durch den leeren Saal. Alles an ihr verkörperte den Inbegriff einer echten Lady, der Schwung ihrer Hüften bei jedem Schritt, das schmale, schöne Gesicht, der blumige Duft, vermengt mit einer Note, die ihn an milden Pfeifenrauch erinnerte … aber es gab keine kältere Lady, keine mit weniger Empathie.

Imbellis griff seinen Arm und lächelte boshaft.

Ulysses ahnte worauf sie hinauswollte: „Warum willst du dass dein Mann stirbt?"

Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht. Ob Reginald Doily lebte oder tot war, spielte für ihn keine Rolle. Aber es reizte ihn, tiefer in Imbellis seelische Abgründe zu tauchen, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich schienen.

„Es wäre spannender, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre", sagte sie und legte den Kopf schief: „Ich hab ihn geheiratet, belogen und betrogen. Es war recht amüsant … aber die Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei. Wäre es nicht wunderbar dramatisch wenn er von dem Dunklen Lord oder den Todessern ermordet werden würde? Wie mich die Leute bemitleiden würden, eine arme Witwe wie mich. Sie würden mir ihr Herz öffnen und ich würde sie in den Wahnsinn treiben." Sie kicherte auf eine Art, die man vielleicht als kokett klingenden Irrsinn bezeichnen könnte.

„Ich halte dich für verrückt, Imbellis", sagte Ulysses ehrlich. „Du würdest sogar deinen eigenen Tod als dramatisches Spiel betrachten oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. Ulysses deutete es als „Ja"

„Du bist doch selbst ein Wrack, Ulysses. Ich habe dich beobachtet, als du meinen Mann gefoltert hast. Du hast es genossen, richtig?"

„Na und?"

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn wie eine Katze. „Dann töte meinen Ehemann, Ulysses", raunte sie in sein Ohr. „Lass dir Zeit dabei, mach es grausam. Ich will es dramatisch."

„Ich denke drüber nach. Was würde ich dafür kriegen?", fragte er.

Imbellis grinste ihn anzüglich an und ließ sich langsam auf die Knie gleiten…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Für alle die es nicht mitbekommen haben: Ja, ich habe eine neue FF veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich um den ersten Teil der überarbeiteten Todesser-Trilogie. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Schaut mal auf meine Bio, indem ihr einfach auf meinen Nickname klickt. Dort findet ihr alles weitere.

**Miss Voldemort:** Wassily (Silly) Wilkes wird übrigens auch in „Umbra Inkognito" eine Rolle spielen. Der Junge ist dumm wie ein Esel, aber ich persönlich mag ihn XD

Aber du hast recht, es ist irgendwie schon peinlich, dass er sich ein Tattoo von seinem Großvater hat stechen lassen und damit auch noch angibt

**Seline Snape:** Evans Liebe zu seiner Cousine wird übrigens im nächsten (und vorerst ja auch letzten) Kapitel thematisiert…

**anemity:** Ich weiß gar nicht, ob der Dunkle Lord es überhaupt bemerkt hat, was Imbellis da mit Ulysses angestellt hat… na ja, wahrscheinlich war er sich dessen schon irgendwie bewusst, aber offenbar hat er nichts gegen diese Art von „Handgreiflichkeiten"

Würde mich übrigens freuen, wenn du auch in meine neue Todesser-FF hineinschnupperst. Ich meine, DdK ist eh so gut wie vorbei (noch ein Kapitel), da lohnt es sich doch, was Neues anzufangen, hm? ;)

**Limbus:** Ja, ich arbeite an den Schulgeschichten. Allerdings an der überarbeiteten Version, denn ich werde die Schulgeschichte ebenso neu veröffentlichen, wie meine Todesser-FFs. Allerdings wirst du dich da noch etwas gedulden müssen. Dafür ist zumindest Teil 1 der Todesser-Trilogie neuveröffentlicht und das Reinschnuppern lohnt sich (auch weil Hagius Zevediah in dieser FF auch eine Rolle spielen wird ).


End file.
